The Darkest Part of the Night
by Xavier2163
Summary: Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Rose

**Disclaimer:**Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title:**The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise:**Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate****Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV:**EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated**** M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

**Warning:** This is a somewhat dark vampire story from the vampire's point of view. There will be graphic violence and disturbing scenes involving vampire feeding in later chapters. There are very few vegetarian vampires in this story besides Carlisle Cullen. Actually, there are no true vegetarian vampires in this story besides Carlisle, and he doesn't play a huge role in the majority of the story, although he is an important character and is central to the story.

Obviously, if the vampires in the story don't hunt animals, they hunt humans. They aren't going to suddenly change their minds and decide hunting humans is bad, but you'll have to read the story to find out what happens. You have been warned. If you would prefer not to deal with these themes, then please don't read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 1 Rose

Edward. Please contact me ASAP. C. Cullen

_Classified __Advertisement_, _Chicago__ Daily __Illustrated__ Times,__ April__ 1933_:

-~*TDPotN*~-

Carlisle. What do you want? Edward.

_Western Union Telegram, Rochester, NY, April 1933_

-~*TDPotN*~-

Edward. Please return home ASAP. I require your assistance. Carlisle.

_Western Union Telegram, Chicago, IL, April 1933_

-~*TDPotN*~-

I knew where Carlisle and Esme were living in Rochester, although I had never visited their house here. I hadn't lived with them since 1923, although I allowed Carlisle to maintain contact with me through one means or another. I didn't maintain a permanent residence although I kept a post office box in whatever major city I was currently residing in the vicinity of, besides they could have always contacted me through my attorneys.

Simply because I lived a predominantly nomadic lifestyle did not mean I was a barbarian. I was a most civil and urbane monster, despite my penchant for living on the road and taking my meals where I found them. Placing a classified advertisement was probably the most expedient means of contacting me. Carlisle new I was fond of keeping abreast of the news in my home town.

I also continued to follow the stock market, despite the recent disasters on Wall Street. Thankfully I was sufficiently diversified and had significant reserves of precious metals and rare coins to safeguard the majority of my fortune. I had been conservative in my investments, preferring not to over extend myself instead of playing the market on margin. It had paid off and prevented my ruin in the market collapse. I was actually ahead of the game and planned to come out on top of this circumstance thanks to knowing where to invest my remaining funds in areas the government was targeting for recovery efforts. I had plans to travel to Tennessee next after I discovered what Carlisle needed so urgently.

I saw the gate into the property Carlisle had described ahead of me as clearly as a human would have seen it at noon on a sunny day. It was the darkest part of night now in the hours before the dawn, and any human in their right mind was tucked soundly in their bed hopefully sleeping peaceful dreams if they were righteous god fearing folk. Otherwise, perhaps they were having nightmares about me or others demons like me visiting retribution upon them for their sins.

I suppose if I had to be a monster, I could be a monster that served some higher purpose in life beyond the wanton fulfillment of my own base desires.

I downshifted through the gears of the motorcycle to slow for the turn onto the gravel drive up to the main house, and then smoothly accelerated once I straightened out of my turn. I cruised up to the main house as I looked around at the modest estate.

The main house was brick with stone sills and accents around the windows. The broad porch was columned to support the overhang with a balcony above it on the third floor. There was a turret on the front corner of the house where there would be a sitting room inside and possibly a sewing room upstairs. The windows were heavily draped as I would expect, although they were open now to take in the view.

There was a carriage house at the end of the graveled lane that led off of the semicircular drive in front of the house. There were servants quarters, more sheds and out buildings behind the main house. The landscaping was still in fairly good shape, although it was obvious that it hadn't been maintained recently. Carlisle must have been keeping gardeners on staff until a week or so ago, but it appeared that they had been recently dismissed.

I pulled up on the drive in front of the main house, and shut off the motorcycle engine. I stepped off the bike and pulled it up onto the stand. The front door opened as I was shutting of the gasoline supply, and Carlisle and Esme walked out onto the porch to greet me. I already knew they weren't alone, and then the girl followed them out. She stood slightly behind Carlisle, as though seeking his protection as she looked at me a little apprehensively. I knew her immediately for what she was.

She was astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar the ladies that attended high society functions in the highest social circles. She carried herself like she was used to getting her way and have people pay attention to her. She had long, blonde, wavy hair that hung down to the middle of her back that perfectly suited her. The hairstyle was a little dated and didn't quite match current women's fashion, but she was obviously very new from her bright red glowing eyes. I suppose the hair style wasn't so out of date or place amongst some of the older, more conservative families in upstate New York. Especially for their younger daughters, even if short hair for girls was all the rage now in the big city.

She was dressed stylishly enough for 1933, wearing a skirt that hung to mid-calf, pleated to the knees at the corners, white pumps, a long sleeved turtleneck, and a small white pill box hat pinned to the back of her head at a stylish angle. Esme was dressed similarly without the hat and her dress had short pleated sleeves with shoulder pads to give that wide shouldered look that was so popular in women's fashion right now.

I pulled off my driving goggles and leather aviator cap to run my fingers through my hair. I loosened my gloves and pulled them off and tried to slap some to the road dust off my jodhpurs with the gloves before I approached the porch. My jackboots had a fair accumulation of road dust as well, and could use a shine, but that could wait until tomorrow evening. I'd see what I could turn up in town as it appeared that Carlisle and Esme were no longer keeping servants. I couldn't hear any human heartbeats around the estate or in the house, but then that made sense if they were training a newborn.

"Edward, thank you for coming on such short notice," Carlisle said as he stepped off the porch and extended his hand to grip mine.

Carlisle looked the same, but then I'd hardly expected him to have changed. He still looked almost too young to be a doctor with his boyish blond good looks, standing there in his velvet smoking jacket, tweed trousers and wing-tipped shoes. His words were welcoming, but he was blocking his thoughts hard as he only considered what was directly in front of his eyes and recited biblical verse in his head the rest of the time. It didn't worry me. I knew he'd tell me in time.

I gripped his hand affectionately and shook it. "It's good to see you Carlisle. I was about due for a visit anyhow, and I was curious to see what required my presence so urgently."

"Edward. Let me introduce you to Miss Rosalie Hale."

_His eyes are red… but not red like mine. Carlisle said my eyes would turn gold… Why are his eyes red…?_

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Hale, I'm Edward Masen. Apparently we share something in common, you, me and Esme. Carlisle was responsible for my introduction to this second life as well." She nodded but made no move to take my hand. I let it drop.

Then I turned back to Carlisle. "You've created yet another companion? You managed to go the better part of three centuries maintaining a solitary existence, and now you've created a third in less than fifteen years? Does it become easier to damn us to perdition with repetition?"

Carlisle looked down and wouldn't meet my gaze, but I couldn't stop, "and another girl at that? Perhaps you should move to Arabia and take on the persona of a sheik. You're already well on the way to starting your harem."

Rosalie turned without speaking and flew into the house, but I was privy to her internal monologue, regardless. I heard her footsteps on the stairs and then a door slamming shut.

_Arrogant self-righteous beast! How dare him! Comparing me to common strumpet! But then perhaps that's what my life has been reduced to… Consorting with beasts and monsters… Perhaps I am truly damned…_

"Edward!" Esme admonished, "That was uncalled for. She's only days old and very sensitive about the circumstances of her transformation!"

"I'm sorry, Esme. It's been fifteen years, and I'm still sensitive about the circumstances of my transformation! It is good to see you, though. Have you been well?"

There had been a time there in the very beginning when I thought there might have been something more between Esme and I. She was very attractive with her long caramel colored hair and heart shaped face. I had been somewhat embarrassed when I discovered she held no romantic feelings for me at all, but identified me more with the child she had lost than as a suitable romantic partner. It was a forgone conclusion that Carlisle would win her affections. He had a history with her when she was a teenager and had bonded with her shortly after her introduction to this second life. It seemed ironic that somebody younger to this life than myself would find herself thrust into the role of my mother.

"Very well, thank you, Edward. It's so good to have you home. I have a room prepared for you."

"Thank you, Esme, but I had my luggage shipped to a hotel in town. I have secured rooms there for the duration of my visit."

"Nonsense! I won't have you staying in a hotel when we have all this room here! You can have your things sent over tomorrow evening and stay here with us!"

I sighed. It would be futile to resist. I'd have some of my bags sent over, but I'd keep the rooms in town. It made it easier to eat in the city, given my lifestyle.

Carlisle still wasn't looking at me yet, but his thoughts touched me. _Please__ come__ inside, __Edward.__ We__ have __a__ lot__ to__ discuss._

"Alright, let's talk. I'm curious about what was so urgent that you placed a classified add and then sent a telegram instead of just posting a letter or contacting my attorneys."

Carlisle finally looked at me again, and placed his arm around my shoulders as he led me inside the house when he saw me smiling. "Thank you, Edward. I really am excited to have you here. I want you to take a look at my latest samples with my experiments in developing a synthetic blood substitute."

We might have our differences of opinion, but I was willing to let bygones be bygones as long as he didn't try to preach to me about my diet. He led me into his study and indicated I should sit. He went to the side board and poured a drink and then glanced at me to inquire if I would partake as well. I nodded and he poured me a bourbon.

"You're still working on that?" I asked about his research. "What is this, going on two hundred years now with your research and experiments?"

Carlisle handed me my drink and then sat down behind his desk before continuing.

"Easily, but I do believe I've successfully developed a suitably stable version of a synthetic human blood plasma. The difficulty is still with the additives and the solids. We've known for a long time that the oxygen transfer is a function of the bed blood cells. That's really what we use as a source of energy from the blood we ingest as well. The plasma simply acts as a medium to support the blood cells in a liquid form. I still can't replicate the platelets and leucocytes. I have yet to discover a functional methodology for creating human cellular tissue in the laboratory."

I took a sip of the alcohol and felt it warm me as it cut the dust in my throat. The bite of the strong drink helped to ease the perpetual discomfort of the blood thirst. I had fed less than a week ago, but satiating my thirst only relieved the bloodlust for a day or two at most. I could go two weeks without feeding but the blood thirst would become progressively more intense in the interim. The drink helped alleviate that.

"I doubt you'll ever create a suitable human blood substitute, Carlisle. Only god can create a human being. You're blessed enough with the ability to heal those few ailments we've solved the mystery of. Our duty is to send the evil doers we meet to their just desserts in the underworld before we join them, thereby reducing the creator's burden in the sorting process."

"That's an interesting position, Edward, but you haven't seen everything I have seen. Science and the study of Medicine have made such truly amazing progress over the last three centuries. We've gone from being little more than witchdoctors and Sooth Sayers trying to drive out demons to developing a true understanding of how the human body works and development of therapies and techniques that can truly cure disease."

"You couldn't cure my disease."

"No, I couldn't. I gave you this life instead for my own selfish reasons. Regardless, medical science has come to a better understanding of that particular disease as well. I was reading a research paper that was published just two years ago. Researchers have isolated the disease agent and mechanism for influenza, and should have a viable vaccine by the end of the decade."

"I'm sure the thirty million people that died around the world will be heartened by that fact."

"Perhaps a few. The 500 million ill that survived will likely rejoice in the fact that we can prevent it from happening again."

"If you take away natures ability to regulate human population growth through disease, aren't you really risking all of us? You've done the yeast experiment. You know what happens when a population has no predators and is allowed to expand unchecked. It continues to grow until it consumes all of its resources and then drowns in its own waste products. If you and your colleagues truly advance medicine to the point where you can cure all disease and artificially extend human life, you're really exacerbating the growth problem. How long do you truly think humanity can continue like this before they become the agents of their own extinction and ours along with them?"

"At least another hundred years or so. I have faith that science will advance along with medicine sufficiently to solve those problems. I am an optimist, Edward, while you are the eternal pessimist. I will put my faith in science and hope for the best."

"And I will place my faith in the nature that you have imposed upon me and play my part as the predator to the human population growth issue. Perhaps god does work in mysterious ways and science will be the vehicle of our salvation, but until that day comes I must embrace the nature evolution has damned me to."

"I'm sure you do as you see fit. I will not condemn you for your choice of lifestyle. I know you have been most circumspect in your feeding habits."

"I can't say the same for your friends from Italy."

"You saw them? I hadn't heard that Aro was sending any teams to The United States. Usually they stop in and visit if I know any of them."

"They're aware of your compassionate nature and obviously didn't want to involve you. There was another rally outside of Chicago."

"Hunters again? What happened?"

"They were trying to exhibit evidence of our existence and recruit volunteers to their cause to exterminate us. The majority of humans think they're crackpots and lunatics, but there is a dedicated core of true believers. They didn't think they'd be attacked if they operated during daylight hours."

"Normally they wouldn't be. It takes a very old mature vampire that feeds upon human blood to operate without restriction during the day. I'm nearly three hundred years old, but I'm restricted to only a few hours in the sun as a result of my diet, and it weakens me horribly. Was it bad?"

"Yes. I have no use for hunters and will gladly send them to perdition when our paths cross, but the Volturi… They weed them out root and branch. The perpetrators were carried off and disappeared immediately, but it didn't end there. Entire families were decimated. Anyone with a connection to the hunter community that could be identified became a victim. Most of them died quickly. Some of them they turned… The loved ones and families of the most rabid opponents of our kind were forcibly recruited."

"Oh my god…" Carlisle looked stricken, and didn't ask, but I could tell from the tenor of his thoughts that he was curious still.

"The majority walked out into the sun and burned."

Newborns had no resistance at all to the rays of the sun and quickly succumbed to the effects of the sunlight. First it sapped them of their strength, causing them to fall unconscious within minutes, and then they would burn to ash. Even fifteen years into my second life I could spend no more than a handful of minutes in the direct sunlight without succumbing to its deleterious effects. My resistance would increase with age.

"And the rest?"

"They chose to embrace their second life and switched sides. It's not a hard decision to make for most, the choice between life and death."

"It was an extremely difficult decision for me to make, Edward. I had to believe that I could rise above what had been inflicted upon me. I thought that it was a miracle that I was left with my free will and I could still choose good over evil. I had been taught all my life that suicide, the taking of ones own life, was the surest path to eternal damnation. It would have been easy to let the sleep incapacitate me someplace where the sun could end my existence, but I chose life over eternal damnation. I have to believe that my actions will count for something when I stand before my maker and have to account for my life's works."

"And therein lies the dichotomy between your views and mine. For I believe that we are already damned and are beyond the succor of salvation. I am a monster, but I choose to be a civilized monster for purely selfish reasons."

"Whatever your reasons, Edward, I find it suitably admirable that you refuse to partake of innocent blood if you must choose the lifestyle you have. The majority of our peers are not so discriminatory in their feeding habits."

"It salves my conscience in some small portion to try and remove the human predators from the equation. I am evolved for the purpose of preying upon humans. The human predators do it out of their own perverse sociopathic tendencies or simply to ease their own existence by preying upon their weaker brethren."

"I cannot argue with surgically removing a cancerous growth upon the body of human society, but I wish we had the therapies to treat and rehabilitate these individuals. I see their sociopathic tendencies as a form of illness or disease. Perhaps someday we will."

"But enough of this, these are all old arguments. We have had all these discussions in the past and you didn't request my presence so urgently to show off your synthetic blood plasma. Why did you require my presence?"

"I thought perhaps you could be of assistance with Rosalie…"

"There's more to it than that, Carlisle. She's your third newborn. You hardly require my assistance to handle her, and you have Esme with you now. She can more readily attend to her feminine requirements than I ever could. You're still guarding your thoughts. What aren't you telling me?"

"I thought perhaps you'd have a unique perspective on her situation. She was set upon by a group of men and violated in the most vile manner imaginable. They left her for dead in a back alley where I found her bleeding out and near death. I know you have experience with this sort of situation…"

"Do you want me to hunt them down and make them pay for their crimes? I can accommodate that end…"

"No. I thought that your unique insights into the nature of this situation might help Rosalie come to terms with her circumstances and allow her to embrace her new life."

"I know nothing of caring for the victims of crime, Carlisle! I visit retribution upon the perpetrators, but I leave it to the institutions within society to see to the victims needs."

"Perhaps if you talked to the girl you might find the compassion within your heart to offer her some succor in her hour of need…"

For the briefest of instants, Carlisle's calm façade broke and his efforts to block me out of his thoughts failed as he considered the possibilities of our future together. He envisioned Rosalie as my mate of all things!

I laughed out loud. I couldn't help myself as I considered how ludicrous his line of reasoning was. He really was naive when it came to matters of the heart.

"I fail to see how offering the poor child some compassion in her hour of need is a source of jocularity. Honestly, Edward, this is a serious situation!"

"Carlisle, let me begin by saying that I appreciate your efforts on my behalf, but how is it possible upon this gods green earth that you have managed to live nearly three centuries and yet you know almost nothing of the dynamics of vampire mating? Simply because she is new to this life has nothing to do with whether or not I will develop a bond to her. What happened between you and Esme had nothing to do with her being a newborn. She was your soul mate and you got lucky."

"Am I that transparent to you, Edward? She is very beautiful… Would it hurt you so much to try and find happiness in another of our kind?"

"I see you as my father Carlisle, and I understand that you maintained your chastity until you married Esme. I value your advice although I don't follow it as often as you'd like. Let me be honest and frank with you… I'm not a virgin Carlisle. I have had relationships with females like us although none of them lasted.

"Oh… I wasn't aware… I know times have changed but it hadn't occurred to me…"

"Finding ones mate is something that just happens when it's destined to happen. It isn't something you can seek out or force to happen. You had to wait so long to find Esme because she hadn't been born yet. I don't know why you didn't bond to her the first time you met her when she was sixteen…"

"I did bond to her then, but the relationship was wholly inappropriate then. I let her slip away for her own good, although it pained me greatly to do so… Perhaps it exacerbated my loneliness to the point where I needed a companion so much that I acted out of desperation when I found you…"

"So you do understand what it's like to find ones mate. I can't say when it'll happen for me, but if Rosalie was my soul mate, I'd likely already know it. I'd be upstairs talking to her instead of down here discussing her with you."

"She is a very lovely girl, Edward… Have you had many relationships then?

I could understand that Carlisle liked the illusion that I should have ultra-moral Victorian attitudes like him, considering that he had been raised during a period of intensely conservative religious upheaval, but while I may have been born at the very extreme tail end of the Victorian period, that was not the period that had shaped my moral character.

Most people retain the morality and values of the time in which they 'come of age'. For me, this would have been when shortly after was turned, not when I was born. Considering that I had almost no memories of my own of biological parents or human life and was a newborn in 1918. It had taken at least several years for me to adjust to his new life and come to terms with what I had become before the outside world mattered again and popular culture had an affect on me. It was no coincidence then that I would be more apt to adopt the attitudes of the 1920's rather than the mores and values of the period before I was born and had no memory of. I in fact grew up in the 20's, not the Victorian period that ended at the turn of the century.

The 1920's were an era of youth rebellion and relatively loose moral standards. The corset was discarded, and women's legs were seen for the first time in centuries. The 1920's set the standard for the modern concept of beauty with its worship of youth, and for the first time in history; older women started copying younger women. The modern concept of dating was invented in the 1920's, and youth of that era regularly attended petting parties, wore more revealing looser clothing, danced, smoked, and had a an all around good time while listening to Jazz music and drinking bootleg liquor during prohibition.

Touching and petting were more than acceptable, as long as you didn't go all the way. Petting could mean kisses or fondling, but stopped just short of intercourse. Intimacy and eroticism were explored and youthful hands exploring the nether regions of the opposite sex was standard college entertainment. Sex was still taboo although it happened all too frequently too, particularly in the male partner was able to secure 'protection' in the form of 'French letters' or condoms, as they were commonly referred to. There were moral and legal complications to purchasing condoms for use as contraceptives, but worldwide, condom sales doubled in the 1920's.

This was the period where I had my 'coming of age', and those were the times that had shaped my character, attitudes and morality.

"I've had my fair share of relationships. Times haven't changed all that much as far as relations between men and women are concerned. Just what society perceives as acceptable changes. The dynamic between the sexes is as old as the species, Carlisle."

"That's true… Cultures change, but people don't…"

"Things have always been far more relaxed for our species than they are for humans, although human attitudes about sex and courting have relaxed by a remarkable degree in the last couple of decades. I suppose it's a reaction to the feminine liberation movement. Women have had the vote since 1920."

"I suppose that's true as well. I'm old enough to know better…"

"I would not be opposed to spending time with your Rosalie, Carlisle, but I don't think that's what she needs right now. She needs a friend and somebody to talk to. Esme is better suited to that role than I am. She's more likely to identify me with her attackers than somebody to confide in."

"That's likely true as well."

"Come on. Let me settle my motorcycle in your carriage house and collect what I'll need for tomorrow. I have a travel bag with a change of clothes and a shaving kit. It'll be dawn soon, and if Rosalie is as new as she looks, she'll soon be asleep for the daylight hours anyhow."

"Of course, Edward," he said as we got up to walk back outside.

"What kind of motorcycle is that?" Carlisle asked when we were back out front looking at it. "I can't say I'm at all familiar with the contraptions, but it looks fairly sturdy and fast."

"It's an Indian Four. It's manufactured by the Indian Motorcycle Co. in Massachusetts." I said as I pushed it off the stand and started wheeling the motorcycle toward the carriage house. "I'm assuming that refers to the inline four cylinder motor. It has a most efficient chain drive, and will easily cruise at eighty to ninety miles an hour."

"Really? That's a lot faster than we can run. It would extend our range considerably. Did you ride it all the way from Chicago?"

"Yes, but I still had to make stops along the way to get out of the sun. I could have gotten here as fast on the train with a sleeper car, but the motorcycle offers a greater degree of freedom to explore the countryside. It's almost like running because you aren't tied down to the rail lines. It also affords you a means of personal transportation in cities after the taxis and trolley cars are shut down for the night without having to purchase an automobile everywhere you go."

"I may have to look into purchasing one. Is it capable of carrying a passenger? There's only one seat. Esme might enjoy something like this, but I doubt she'd want to ride one herself."

"There's a passenger pad that fits on the rear fender and foot pegs in the saddle bags, but I hadn't mounted them yet because I haven't had the requirement to carry a passenger as of yet."

I collected my small travel bag from the saddle bags slung across on the back of the bike on either side of the rear wheel and Carlisle led me back inside the house. He showed me upstairs to a nicely appointed room with a private lavatory and then left me to my devices for the remainder of the night.

There was a wash basin on the counter and pitcher of fresh water for washing in front of a large mirror fastened to the wall. The facilities were fairly luxurious for a country house with indoor plumbing for the tub and a flush toilet. The bed was large and the mattress was firm the way I preferred it. I made sure the window was securely shuttered and closely draped with the heavy velvet curtains to block out the sun and then I retired to the lavatory to have a bath and wash away the road dust from my journey.

I could feel the lethargy spread through my body as I finished my bath and dried off, and I knew the sun had to be rising for its passage across the daylight sky. I could fight the sleep for a number of hours if necessary, but eventually I knew I would be forced to submit to the death like slumber. I had no reason to fight it this morning. I settled into the spacious bed as the oblivion took me and I fell into the comatose dreamless sleep that was common to my species to pass the daylight hours.

Carlisle was mature enough as a vampire that he did not succumb to the sleep any longer unless he was required to hibernate to recover from a serious injury. The rest of us were all sufficiently new enough that we would sleep until the sunset.

-~*TDPotN*~-

I awoke from my sleep and I was instantly aware and awake. I inhaled deeply to draw in the scents in the room as all of my senses were alert to any minute change in the environment. It was an automatic reaction of the survival instinct that had become a part of me when I first woke to my new life. I was able to relax once I knew nothing had changed and the room and its contents were as I'd left them when the sleep took me.

I dressed and left the room to go meet my hosts for the evening. I'd most likely need to leave to go into town shortly if I was going to deal with arranging to have some of my luggage moved here before the local businesses closed for the night. I wanted to see if I could use one of Carlisle's vehicles, rather than taking my motorcycle.

The soft rhythmic thumping against the wall and sounds of springs working to the rhythm of the thumps alerted me to the fact that it might be hours yet before I saw Carlisle and Esme leave the confines of their apartment. It would likely be too late when they emerged to make my way into town for business purposes tonight. I could still check into the hotel and inspect my rooms, but it would be too late to have them send any of my luggage over.

The way our world existed in polar opposition to the human world as far as the progression of night and day activity was concerned sometimes made it difficult to coexist with humans, but the human world was making progress. The majority of the major cities had businesses that were open late at night for humans. While Rochester was hardly a sprawling metropolis, it had a significant amount of industry and businesses with late hours.

I went downstairs to return to Carlisle's study. I thought perhaps I could find a book to read until he was no longer indisposed and I could ask to borrow a car. I was pleasantly surprised to find a telephone on a stand in the lower hallway near the base of the stairs. Telephones were not common in private homes, but it made sense. Carlisle was a doctor, and it was to be expected that he'd most likely been employed at a local hospital prior to Rosalie joining his family.

Carlisle had promptly resigned his position when first I and then Esme entered his life. He knew he'd require the additional free time to deal with the needs of a newborn. The life of a doctor with responsibilities at the hospital and patients to attend to would be much too time restrictive to care for the needs of a newborn vampire as well. It stood to reason that Carlisle had likely resigned his position this time as well.

I took advantage of the telephone to call the hotel. The operator came on the line when I picked up the hand set and I gave her the number for a connection to the front desk of the hotel I had booked rooms at. She was able to connect me after a short wait and I spoke to the concierge service at the hotel to request a porter to deliver some of my bags to Carlisle's home. I assured the concierge that I was intent upon keeping my suite, and I was able to describe the specific pieces of luggage to have them send to me.

I heard the footsteps on the stairway as I was speaking on the telephone. Rosalie descended the staircase with a light graceful step. She glanced in my direction and then looked away as she quickly made her way into the sitting room.

_I was right…! I knew it! His eyes are red! Why are his eyes red? Carlisle said my eyes are red because of my human blood lingering in my tissues. It will fade in time, though, and my eyes will turn golden like his and Esme's. He's been like this for fifteen years… Why are his eyes red? They aren't like mine… More of a deeper ruby burgundy shade…_

I finished making my arrangements with the hotel. The concierge said that no, it wasn't too late, and he could have a porter deliver my bags to Dr. Cullen's residence this evening. I hung up the receiver and walked to the sitting room, but stopped in the doorway. Rosalie was perched on the edge of a small sofa with a book in her hands, but I knew she wasn't reading it. All of her attention was on me, despite the fact that she kept her eyes focused on the page in front of her.

"May I join you?" I asked from the doorway. "I know you're curious and have questions. Perhaps I can answer them and allay your fears."

_He is an arrogant bastard, isn't he! I'm not afraid of him! Everything is just so new and overwhelming… Remain calm… Breath… Esme said I can control myself if I want to…_

"Carlisle has invited you into his home. Please feel free to go where you wish."

I walked into the room and sat down on the facing sofa so that the coffee table lay between us.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. My comments were directed to Carlisle alone, and I meant no disrespect to you personally. What exactly have Carlisle and Esme told you about me?"

Her thought process was relatively straight forward and she spoke her mind for the most part. "You meant what you said, but I'll accept your apology, regardless. I don't know you yet, and I prefer to form my own opinions about people. If we even are people anymore… Carlisle simply told me that you were highly intuitive and I wouldn't be able to keep any secrets from you, but that you'd be able to help me adjust to this new life."

"We're still people, Rosalie. We might be different… More predatory and primal, but we can still maintain our civility and retain a degree of our humanity in this new life. Carlisle was correct about the intuitiveness of my nature, but he was too modest in his description of my ability…"

"Too modest? How so?"

"You are aware that some of our kind awake to this new life with gifts or special abilities?"

"Yes… Carlisle told me that, but apparently I am not so gifted. Carlisle and Esme don't appear to have any special abilities beyond the normal gifts granted to our kind…"

"Not all gifts manifest with a tangible difference or immediately apparent function. Sometimes they might take years to become apparent. Carlisle's gift is his deep abiding compassion. It allows him to care deeply about those around him. It gives him such a profound degree of control over his more base urges that he is able to do his work as a doctor and surgeon and minister to the sick, despite the call of their blood.

"Esme is able to love with her whole heart. She is truly concerned for those around her and her nature is to nurture and care for her loved ones. Do not doubt that she truly loves you as she would her own daughter, and she will do everything within her power to see that you are happy and adjust to this new life."

"But your gift is different, isn't it. It has a tangible difference…"

"Yes. Please don't be alarmed…, but I hear the thoughts of those around me."

Rosalie immediately tensed up and became rigid in her posture as her eyes locked with mine.

_You can hear my thoughts!_

"Yes, I can, but only the surface thoughts. Your internal voice, so to speak. Rest assured I cannot delve into the deeper recesses of the mind or psyche. Your deepest darkest secrets are still secrets. I only hear what you're thinking about at the moment."

"That doesn't offer much comfort when you suddenly tell me you can hear every thought in my head! Few people truly speak their mind. Most treasure the privacy of keeping their opinions separate from the words they speak."

"You don't know how very true that is. I thought you should know from the beginning. I didn't want you to think I was trying to trick you or pry into your secrets. I have no control over this ability anymore than you can choose not to allow your ears to hear. I simply hear thoughts as well as sounds."

"Thank you for making me aware of your ability…"

"You have questions. Should I simply answer them? Or would you prefer to give voice to your concerns?"

"I believe I would prefer a normal conversation. I'm more comfortable with what I'm familiar with… Why did Carlisle ask you to come here? I know he was your creator as well… You were the first he brought into this new life. He explained how very lonely he was and made the decision to change you, but then he found Esme a few years later, and you left…"

"Would you prefer the truth, Rosalie, or would you like me to lie to you? You'll likely find the truth very uncomfortable, and the lie more palatable. I'll leave that decision to you."

_Always so formal… My friends and family used to call me Rose…_

"I can call you Rose, if that's what you prefer. I didn't want to overstep propriety…"

"Rose is ok. I think we're past formality now, Edward."

"As you wish..."

Rose nodded her acceptance of the familiarity, and then continued. "I think I'd prefer to deal with the truth. I've been forced to deal with many uncomfortable truths of late… Don't start lying to me now, simply to safeguard my feelings."

I nodded "You know that Carlisle and Esme are mated. When a vampire finds their mate it transcends the simple human institution of marriage. It is a more profound connection than human commitments or the physical and emotional union that a man and a woman share. It changes them permanently. You understand that vampires mate for life? There is no divorce among are kind, it is physically and emotionally impossible. The pair becomes two halves of a whole."

"Is that why they're always…" _You __know__… __at__ each__ other__… __My__ god,__ its __amazing__ they__ find __the __time __to__ leave__ their__ bed__ chamber__… __sex,__sex,__sex__… __all__ the__ time__… __I __thought__ being__ a__ vampire__ was __about__ blood__…_

"Carlisle and Esme are newly mated. They've only been together for eleven years. They'll slow down and cool off to something approaching propriety in a couple of decades."

"Decades! This is going to go on for that long!"

"From what I've gathered, this if fairly typical behavior for a newly mated pair…"

Rose eyed me suspiciously. _No__way!__ They__ can__'__t__ possibly__ think__… __With__ him?__ No__…__!_

"You still haven't explained why Carlisle asked you to come here on such short notice. What is this uncomfortable truth I'm going to have to deal with?"

"Carlisle spent the better part of three centuries living a chaste, monastic, solitary existence. He changed me to create a companion for himself, but I was less than ecstatic about what had been done to me…"

_I can understand that sentiment… Why didn't he just let me die…? Is this any better than death…?_

"Then he found and saved Esme and they bonded almost immediately. I suddenly became the third wheel as their relationship blossomed. At the same time, I was having reservations about the lifestyle that Carlisle espoused. I was not a strong advocate of his tenacious opinion that drinking animal blood was the proper way for us to live."

_Why doesn't he just come to the point and tell me! Wait… there's another way to survive than drinking animal blood? It's so gross… No! He can't mean… Humans…? They're people! But we're vampires after all… That's real too…? When will this nightmare end!_

"I'll come to the point, Rose, but I wanted you to understand the background first. Please don't hate Carlisle for what he's done. It's a manifestation of his compassionate nature. He felt he was saving you from death the only way he could, but he did it for selfish reasons too."

_No… This cannot be happening to me… He saved me for you? So we could be together? Like him and Esme?_

"Yes. Carlisle felt that I left them because I was the odd man out after Esme came into his life. He thought that if I found my mate too, my other half so to speak, then I would be willing to return so we could be a family again. Unfortunately Carlisle is hopelessly naive when it comes to the matters of the heart. I'm sorry you have to deal with this, but I can't say that I'm sorry he decided to save your life."

"You don't want me?" _Does __he__ like__ men?__ I__'__ve__ heard__ of__ that__… __It__ always __seemed__ odd__ that__ Carlisle__ chose__ a__ boy __to __turn__… __But__ he__'__s__ such__ a__ pretty __boy__…_

"Trust me, I am attracted to women, and you are very beautiful, but is that what you honestly want in your life right now…?"

_No… He knows… _

"Please forgive me for saying so, but I would have found out anyhow due to my gift… Carlisle related the circumstances under which he came upon you in the street, prior to his saving you…"

_Of course he would know… I'm damaged goods now. Why would he want me…?_

"No, Rose, That has nothing to do with it. I'm only thinking of what's best for you now. If you need somebody to talk to, I'll be here for you. If you want something more then I'm willing, but you aren't my mate. You'll know when that happens."

"I will?"

I nodded upstairs where the rhythmic squeaking of springs and the soft thumping against the wall had resumed after a brief hiatus. "Trust me; you'll know when you find your mate. It's almost like a magnetic attraction drawing the two of you together, and then that starts…"

"Are you kidding? What… like some kind of magical love at first sight? That's crazy!"

I shrugged. "That's how it works for us. Trust me when I say that finding your mate transcends what you might remember of love as a human. Finding your mate is like suddenly finding a missing piece of your spiritual essence that you didn't know was missing. It is a transcendent emotional event in the life of a vampire. The physical aspect is simply a pleasurable bonus that helps the pair strengthen their bond."

"I don't like that idea at all. I'd prefer to choose who I want to be with and love whomever I choose. Not have the nature of what I am simply react when I come across the right person! What if I don't even like them?"

"Trust me, when it happens, you'll change our mind. You won't care about loosing your choices." I nodded upstairs again.

_God, they've been at it like this for eleven years…? Why aren't we up to our ears in baby vampires…? Poor Esme… I know how much she misses her little boy… she must not be able to have children… I guess finding my mate wouldn't be so bad if I could have a baby…_

"Rose… Esme hasn't told you?"

"That she can't have children? No, it hasn't come up yet. That has to be horrible for her, but Carlisle is a doctor… Maybe he can help her…"

"Rose…, vampires don't reproduce by having babies… Our numbers grow by recruitment…"

_What… No! No! No! No! …He doesn't mean…! …He can't possibly mean…? …Never… Has everything I ever wanted been ripped away all at once…?_

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I understand it must be a terrible thing to consider. Neither of us will have the opportunity to be parents beyond mentoring another into this new life, much as Carlisle brought you into our family. We can't have children…"

_This is not happening! …All I ever waned was to be a mother… to raise my babies… to watch my grandchildren play at my feet… I can't even grow old… I can't think about this now…! I don't want to think about this… All I ever wanted… Never..? It's never going to happen…? Why didn't he just let me die! He didn't save me! This isn't living! It's a cruel parody of life!_

"I can give you some time to adjust, Rose…"

"No… I'm ok. I don't want to think about it now. I have another question…"

"Ok, whenever you're ready…"

_Change the subject NOW! Something… anything… What did I want to know…? Red Eyes… Right…_

"I think I know the answer already, but I have to ask… Why are your eyes red? Carlisle said my eyes would turn gold like his…"

"Your eyes will turn gold if you continue to live with Carlisle and follow his guidance in your lifestyle choices."

"There are choices?"

"You were correct in your supposition. We are vampires and drinking animal blood is not what we were evolved to live on as our primary sustenance. It provides for our subsistence, but it is hardly satisfying, and only marginally palatable for that matter. The legends and folklore are correct in regards to our preferred diet."

"Your eyes are red because you eat people…? My god! You're a monster! We're all monsters! Why do we even exist?"

"Yes. I am a monster, but I am a selective monster."

_You're a murderer… You kill people and drink the blood of your victims… I'M A MONSTER! …Why did he do this to me! Why didn't he just let me die! I can't exist… Not like this…_

"As to why do we exist? That is a question for a higher power than me. Why do people exist? Some say creation, some say evolution. I reserve my judgment until we know all the facts. Regardless, you're asking why do vampires exist. You might as well ask why do hawks exist. I'm sure the field mouse considers them to be monsters. The same god that made kittens made snakes in the grass. Every creature has its predator. Mankind is no different than the field mouse or the sparrow in that regard. We are humanities predator. Unfortunately we have the somewhat dubious honor of being former members of the population we are destined to prey upon."

_I don't want to be a predator… That's just a fancy name for murderer. Carlisle was compassionate enough to want me to be a murderer too…? But you said you're selective…? Selective how…?_

"I do not feast upon innocent blood, and I am careful in the selection of my prey… I prey upon the human murderers, rapists and other evil doers. I am careful to select those criminals that the human society would have already condemned to be executed if there was enough evidence to convict them. Perhaps I usurp the role of judge, jury and executioner, but their guilt or innocence is readily apparent to me because of my ability. I exact retribution upon the guilty for their sins against humanity."

"Oh… I suppose if you had to make a choice, that's not such an appalling way to live… What about other vampires? Do they live like you or like Carlisle?"

"Carlisle was unique among vampires in his lifestyle decision until he began creating companions. Currently there are three vampires in the world that choose to survive on animal blood that I am aware of. I am fairly unique myself in my decision to abstain from innocent blood and limit myself to criminals and human predators. Our brethren and peers are not nearly so circumspect or selective in their feeding habits."

"Meaning they truly are the monsters of nightmares and legends…"

"I'm sorry to be the one that has to inform you of the harsh realities of the world you've been dragged into. Carlisle's way isn't so bad, once you adapt to it…"

"You abandoned it after four years. What makes you think I'll fare any better? I'll probably walk away from this one day to make my own way in the world. Then will I end up as a murderer too, eating people to survive? What am I suppose to do, pick up some strange man off the street or in a club or something on the promise of sex? Maybe even do that… and then satisfy my thirst…"

_Oh god… Saying it out loud makes it so much more real… I'm going to live like that… I'd rather be dead… Why couldn't he just let me die…?_

"It doesn't have to be like that, Rose. You don't have to be a mind reader to figure out who the bad guys are…"

"No, all I have to do is look in the mirror…"

"You're not a bad person, Rose. You're compassionate and you care. You don't have to sacrifice your humanity to this new life. You can choose how you wish to live."

_I can choose not to live at all… Just run away and wait for the sun to come up… how hard would that be… Easier than burning for three days to wake up to this… It would be over quicker…_

"That is always an option. Perhaps that is why our survival instinct is so strong. Only those that choose to survive do. I'm hoping you'll choose life."

"I'm already dead. What does it matter if I just decide to embrace that fact?"

"You're not dead. We're simply another form of life. Still flesh and bone, but different than before, some say undead. Dead things don't move around so much or carry on conversations."

Just then I heard the sound an engine and the crunch of tires turning off the road onto the gravel driveway. It was likely the porters from the hotel. This could be bad if I didn't take precautions.

"Rose, have you been exposed to humans since your transformation?"

_(To be continued)_

**Author's note:**

I know this is another story, and I have several in progress. I don't like to think any of them are abandoned, and I have chapters in progress for all of them. That being said, I follow my muse and write as the ideas come to me. I know I've neglected posting for some time, and part of that has been due to guilt over the fact that I haven't been diligent in working on chapters for the existing stories. I have excuses, and two beautiful new grand daughters, but they're still excuses.

Regardless, I have about twenty-five or so chapters of this story written, so I thought I'd start posting it while I work on my this and my other writing projects. I should be posting this story weekly while my supply of chapters holds out. Maybe I'll finish it before I run out of chapters

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter. so please, click below, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Rose

**Disclaimer:**Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title:**The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise:**Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate****Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV:**EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated**** M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

**Warning:** This chapter contains some graphic violence and scenes involving vampire feeding that may be disturbing to some readers.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 2 Rose

_Previously…_

_Just then I heard the sound an engine and the crunch of tires turning off the road onto the gravel driveway. It was likely the porters from the hotel. This could be bad if I didn't take precautions._

"_Rose, have you been exposed to humans since your transformation?"_

_The story Continues…_

"No… Carlisle dismissed the servants and gardeners before I woke up, but the first couple of days were difficult. Now I understand…! I was smelling the humans that used to work here! God, no wonder I wanted to lick the doorknobs and chew the paint off the walls! I thought I was going insane!"

"The porters from the hotel are about to deliver my luggage. I suggest you return to your room and lock the door. I'll inform you when they've gone."

_Oh my god! Humans are coming here? I'll attack them and eat them! Oh god! I want to die!_

"I won't let anything happen to you, Rose. Now quickly, go up to your room. I'll have them leave the bags on the porch."

Rose stood, and then she was flying up the stairs. I heard her door slam again, and then minutes later there was a loud knock on the front door. I opened it, and there was a porter in the uniform of the hotel standing on the porch.

I stepped out to greet him, and he asked where I'd like him to carry the bags. He would have gladly carried them up to my room, but I felt it was unfair to subject Rose to the human scent lingering in the house when I could carry the bags upstairs myself. I had him leave them on the porch, and then tipped him handsomely as though he'd carried them up and helped me unpack. He happily returned to his truck with a smile on his face, and left to return to the hotel.

I carried my bags up to my room and then stopped to knock on Rose's door once the truck was well away from the property. I knew she was afraid to open it, but I let her know it was safe to come out now.

The next several months were interesting as Rose acclimated to her new life and learned the skills that would allow her to survive. I took her hunting later that night at Carlisle's prompting. He was still holding out hope that something would develop between us. I knew that a physical relationship wasn't what Rose needed and she was well aware of that fact too. She needed a friend and confidant, and I slowly fell into the role of brother, rather than lover.

Running came naturally to us, but I was able to add some finer points of technique for leaping and moving through the tree tops. She was more graceful than me but I was faster. It was mesmerizing to watch Rose move as she stalked her prey and then pounced for the killing blow before she began to feed.

Rose needed to hunt almost daily when she was so new. The animal blood simply wasn't as satisfying as human blood. If she was hunting humans, she wouldn't have had to hunt nearly as frequently, but neither Carlisle nor Rose was willing to take that step. I hunted with her in the beginning to provide some examples of technique, but for the most part I was observer and mentor. I was still an efficient hunter and knew how to stalk this prey, despite the fact that I found it barely palatable. Rose shared my opinion, although she never gave voice to her distaste. Over time her appetites slackened until she only needed to hunt weekly. In another year or so, I knew she'd be able to push it to bi-weekly hunts.

I made time for my own hunting excursions, leaving for two or three nights every couple of weeks. My eyes would burn bright ruby red upon my return, but nobody commented on them.

Carlisle looked at them forlornly, knowing that I had taken another human life. Esme looked at me wistfully with long suppressed desire when I'd return from one of my hunting excursions. I knew she wanted to hunt like I did, but she wouldn't because of Carlisle. He was her mate, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him even if it meant she had to sacrifice her diet for him.

Rose looked at my ruby red eyes with growing curiosity. I know she was upset the first time I left to hunt. She was afraid for me, and was sure I'd get caught. I didn't try to explain that I had eleven years of practice. She nearly tackled me in her enthusiasm to hug me, she was so happy to see me when I returned. After that first time, her curiosity continued to grow every time I would come back to Carlisle's house.

Once Rose had started to stabilize and calm down Carlisle and I had begun to work on acclimating her to the scent of humans. We began with the expedient of stealing some dirty laundry from some of the local farms. It was 1933 after all, and people were used to things going missing in the countryside. We didn't want to cause undue hardship, and always left more cash than the items were worth. Rose had fairly good control, and only shredded the articles of clothing the first couple of times we exposed her to the scent.

I started working her hunting trips closer and closer to town once she could handle the scent on articles of human clothing. We'd run towards a farm or town until we encountered the scent of live humans. The acclimation with the laundry samples paid off and she stayed in control. I could see how hard it was for her and we didn't linger, but we kept going back each night, getting a little closer each time. She was ready to walk down the sidewalk in a town by the six month mark.

I knew our time together was drawing to a close, but I doubted Rose had realized that. I mentioned the possibility before dawn as she was preparing to retire for the day one morning. The prospect didn't seem to sit well with her, but there wasn't anything she could say about it then.

I was already up and dressed when Rose came flying down the stairs in a fit of irritation. Her hands were pressed to the sides of her head over her ears as she whirled to glare at the top of the stairs. The soft rhythmic thumping against the wall and sounds of springs working to the rhythm of the thumps seemed to enrage her more than usual this evening.

I knew that it would likely be hours yet before I saw Carlisle and Esme leave the confines of their apartment. Usually Rose and I spent these hours in conversation during the twilight hours before we left to go for a run or went to hunt. Afterwards we'd often walk in one of the silent villages, long after the majority of its inhabitants were long since asleep.

"God, I can't take that anymore! That's all they ever do! Every free moment, they're slipping off together to be alone! It's so sickeningly sweet the way they dote on each other, it makes me want to be physically ill, if that was even possible anymore!"

"They'll get over it."

"Yeah, in a decade or two! I can't stay here! I need to hunt! Will you come with me, Edward?"

"I was going to talk to you about that… I need to hunt too…, my way… Carlisle has taught you everything you need to know to survive on your own. I've taught you everything you can learn from me except for that. Would you like to go hunting with me?"

_Oh god…! Can I do that? You're leaving… Don't leave me…!_

"You're going away…"

"Soon, yes. I have business to attend to in Tennessee. I've stayed here far longer than I intended already, but my attorneys have been laying the ground work for me."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Go where?"

_He asked me… doesn't he want me to go…?_

"…Hunting… With you…"

"Alright, let's go. Get your purse, were going to the city."

"Right now? There'll be people out…"

"That's kind of the point, Rose."

"Oh… Right… I'll be right back… What should I wear? Is this ok?"

She was dressed in her usual hunting attire, which was fine by me, but perhaps a bit risqué for a girl in 1933. She was wearing a snug fitting pair of tweed riding breeches that buttoned just below the knee and a pair of knee socks. The pants were designed for equestrian sports and were smooth on the front with rows of buttons up the sides for a closure. Her top was a stylish button down blouse with short puff sleeves and shoulder pads. The sensible looking outdoor hiking shoes weren't exactly feminine, but were practical for running and moving about in the forest tracking game.

"We'll take my motorcycle and see if we can't stir up some trouble. You might want to grab a scarf for your hair, otherwise you're fine."

"Ok." _But__ these__ shoes __have__ got__ to__ go.__.. There__'__s__ no __way__ I__'__m __walking __around__ where__ people__ can__ see __me__ wearing __these...!_

I chuckled at her silent comment. The breeches were normally worn with riding boots, but they didn't give as much traction and support as the hiking shoes. I doubted she'd change into boots for our trip.

"Fine, I'll meet you out front when you're ready."

Rose nodded and ran back upstairs. I went out to get the motorcycle out of the carriage house. I'd let Carlisle take the bike out a couple of times, and he'd installed the passenger foot pegs and pad on the rear fender so Esme could go riding with him.

I was dressed to go hunting too, but my clothes would fit in equally well in the rural forested environment that Rose was used to, or the more urban setting I had in mind for tonight. I was wearing a pair of loose boot cut denim work pants, a button down chinstrap work shirt and black leather boots. The leather jackets worn by aviators were becoming more popular as a motorcycle accessory, and I had recently acquired one. It fit well with the rest of the work wear and would help me to blend in. I had added a Gatsby cap, and I was good to go.

I wheeled the bike up in front of the house, and was checking the oil and gasoline when Rose came bouncing gracefully down the front steps. She'd changed the sensible shoes for a pair of black pumps with a three inch heel, and had added a sweater and a scarf tied around her hair to protect it from the wind.

"Ok, I'm ready. What do I do?" She asked

"Climb on behind me, and sit on the cushion. There are pegs on the frame to put your feet up on."

_I'm supposed to sit on that? It's tiny… It's going to press against my… oohh… that's kind of nice…_

Rose climbed on behind me, with her knees pushed up around my hips as she straddled the back of the bike and put her feet up on the foot pegs.

"Umm… Edward, what do I hang onto?" _there__ aren__'__t __any__ handles__ or__…_

"You hang onto me. Wrap your arms around my waist, and hold on tight. Just lean with me when we go around corners, don't try to fight it."

"Ok." _Oh, __you__'__re __just__ loving __this, __aren__'__t__ you...__ No __wonder__ Carlisle__ wants__ to__ get__ one __of __these __now__…_

I didn't comment but Rose couldn't see the smirk on my face as I kicked the bike to life. Rose wasn't complaining at all now as the vibration of the motor hit her right where she was sitting. She gripped me a little tighter and almost purred into my ear as I put the bike in gear and rode down the driveway. We leaned into the turn, and then I opened it up once we were on the highway.

Rose laughed and gripped me tighter as we flew down the highway. The wind was blowing in our faces as we rode through the gathering twilight. The sun had set and was below the horizon, but it was still fairly light out as we cruised into the city. I slowed to the pace of traffic as we rode through the city streets.

Rochester was a busy city, and people were still leaving their offices and jobs as they traveled home for the evening. I felt rose tense up a little behind me from the closely packed human scent of the dense population center, but the vibration of the seat pad she was perched on pressing between her legs worked it's magic and helped her relax until she was purring in my ear again.

I was paying attention to the humans around us too, but for a different reason. I was filtering through the babble of noise from the minds around us, searching for the information that would lead us to our prey. I found the thoughts I was searching for and followed them. I didn't bother following a particular human at this point, but was simply looking for the right part of town. One mind led to the next as I followed the roads into the seedier parts of town.

"Where are we going, Edward? This neighborhood looks kind of rough… Is it even safe here?" Rose asked a little apprehensively.

I couldn't blame her, she'd been the victim of a violent crime, and this had to trigger some bad memories for her. I could see her reliving parts of her attack as she dredged up repressed images from her subconscious.

"We're perfectly safe here, Rose. We're the most dangerous predators on these streets or in this part of town for that matter. If any of these thugs was stupid enough to attack us, they're simply making the job easier for us. Hopefully we should have time to have a drink before we get down to business."

"A drink? I know Carlisle keeps a private reserve at the house, and he has his sources to replenish his supply, but there is a little thing called prohibition going on. Alcohol is still illegal. Where do you expect to find a drink?"

"Right here."

I pulled up in front of an establishment that had the look of a public saloon, despite the fact that the sign described it as a restaurant and card room. I put down the kickstand to park the bike as I shut off the motor and I stepped off the bike. I held Rose's hand while she stepped off. She seemed a little weak in the knees and I held her until she was steady.

"You know, New York ratified the Twenty-first Amendment back in June. The way it's going now in the other states, prohibition will be a thing of the past before the end of the year. In the mean time, this is a speak easy."

"A speak easy? What's that?" She asked as she took off the scarf, hastily folded it and stuffed it into her purse.

"An illegal bar that serves spirits and illegal alcoholic beverages. They're also popular for a variety of entertainment." I said as I held her hand and we walked up to the front door.

There were a set of wood framed glass doors that led in from the street, and the more traditional swinging doors inside the foyer that led into the saloon proper.

Rose pulled back and stopped me short of reaching for the door to push it open. "You're taking me to a bar? And an illegal one at that?"

_I can't go in there… I've never been to a place like this in my life… I wasn't raised like this…_

"Well, where were you expecting to find criminals? Did you think we were just going to cruise around until we heard somebody yelling for help? We'd starve like that. The first rule of hunting is go where the prey is."

_I guess that makes sense… I can do this… I guess…_

"Oh… Ok…" Rose said more than a little apprehensively.

I knew she was out of her comfort zone, but she'd get over it. There was nothing here that could hurt us, but she didn't believe that yet. We'd been telling her this for months and she believed us, but she still didn't trust it in her bones. Well, I suppose hunters could hurt us if there were any here. They knew our weaknesses and how to kill us, but even they didn't usually attack us at night when we had the advantage.

I realized she really was only an eighteen year old girl. I looked seventeen, but could easily pass for older. The fact of the matter was, I had more experience and was really thirty-two. I was more worldly wise than Rose, but then I'd been doing this for a while.

I pushed open the doors and held her hand as we walked inside. I scanned the room over the swinging doors as I surveyed the bar. The room was crowded, but not oppressively so. I pushed the swinging doors open and we walked into the room. Normally I'd just go to the bar in a place like this, but I knew Rose would be uncomfortable with that. Besides, I wanted a place where we could talk. I led her to table in a dark corner. She took off her sweater, and I held her chair for her so she could sit down where she'd have a view of the room.

"What would you like to drink, Rose?" I asked.

"I don't care. I'd never had a drink in my life before I met Carlisle and Esme. Get me whatever you're having."

I nodded, "Ok, I'll be right back."

There was a bar running the length of the room along the far wall with several bartenders working. They made no secret of the fact that they were selling beer, wine, hard liquor and some mixed drinks. The room was dotted with tables and there were card games going on at several of them. There was a small raised platform at one end of the room, and a man was playing piano. There were speakers and a microphone, but nobody was singing right now.

I walked up to the bar and ordered two double bourbons straight up. That's what I most likely would have gotten no matter what I had ordered. It was easier to simply ask for what they were serving than order something more exotic and have them lie to me. Corn whiskey aged in oak barrels had been a staple throughout the prohibition era, and it was the most common liquor I was going to find here besides possibly gin or vodka.

Beer and wine were plentiful again, but the alcohol content was too low to be of much use to us. We wouldn't get drunk unless we drank enough to kill a human, but this would help Rose with her bloodlust and make it easier to sit in here with me as we watched and waited for our prey.

I paid for our drinks and walked back to the table. The one thing I was going to miss about prohibition was that I'd probably have to start carrying a fake ID to increase my apparent age. Nobody cared how old you were when alcohol was generally illegal. If you had cash, they sold it to you. If they instituted the minimum drinking age laws that were part of the new legislation, then I was going to need a fake ID in a lot of states.

I set Rose's drink in front of her, and sat down next to her at the table. I was busy looking into the minds around us in the saloon as she picked up her drink and sipped it. She made a face at the taste, but it didn't stop her from drinking, and I saw her relax a little as the whiskey helped sooth her blood thirst.

She set her drink down on the table as she watched the room. "Ok, Edward, so we're here. We've had a drink. What do we do next?"

"We people watch. I've already identified several potential targets, but you don't have my gift. Who do you think is a criminal or a predator?"

"How am I supposed to figure that out? I can't read minds! They all just look like people to me, Lower class working folk for the most part. I don't have any experience dealing with criminals or working class laborers either for that matter."

"Ok, I'll accept that. You lack experience. Use your ears and listen to their conversations. Watch their body language. Use your other senses. Can you at least identify the ones that are armed? At least half a dozen of the patrons here are carrying firearms. I haven't seen any of the males that aren't at least carrying a knife. Most of the women are armed with at least a knife as well."

Rose looked around the room baffled. "How can you tell? I don't see any of that!"

"I can smell the steel and honing oil where most of them are carrying knives. Bone and antler are common materials for handles. Can you scent the saltpeter and sulfur in the gunpowder and steel scent of the pistols?"

Rose inhaled to take in the scents, and her eyes widened. "Ok… I see what you mean…"

"Look at their heat signatures. If you concentrate and shift your eyesight, you can see the heat radiating off their bodies. It's the same thing you do to track deer moving in heavy cover. The metal will absorb the body heat and stand out."

"Ok… That man in the brown coat and straw hat at the table across the room playing cards… He has a pistol under his jacket. I can see the slight bulge now…"

"Very good. He shot a man dead in a card game in St. Louis. He accused him of cheating, and murdered him for fifty dollars. He thought about it when they dealt the last hand. He was holding the same cards as that time."

"Is he our target?"

"Maybe…, keep going. We have time. We'll wait until one of our targets leaves, and then follow them. He'll be playing cards for a number of hours yet."

"Ok… Umm… that woman at the bar in the red dress and the fur… She has a knife in her bodice, and I think she has a small pistol in her handbag."

"She's hunting too. She's looking for a man with money. Then she'll get friendly with him. She'll try to drug his drink, and then rob him after they leave together. She's not above having sex with him while she waits for the drugs to take affect. If the drugs don't work, then she'll use the pistol to rob him at gunpoint. She's caused at least one overdose where the victim died from the drugs. She's had to shoot a couple more, but she didn't bother to stick around to see if they lived or died."

"Is she a target?"

"Yes. I could leave with her now, but there are bigger fish to fry. Keep going."

I noticed Rose bristled a little when I mentioned luring the black widow away from the bar, but I dismissed it.

"Alright… The tall man at the bar in the fedora and tweed jacket… He has a pistol under his coat, another smaller pistol strapped to his ankle, and a knife on his belt."

"He has a set of brass knuckles in his jacket pocket too. He's an enforcer with the local crime syndicate. A paid hit man, he murders people for money. He's responsible for at least a dozen murders for hire."

"He's a target?"

"Most definitely."

We went on like that for a long time as Rose would identify potential targets from the weapons they were carrying. I'd tell her what I'd gleaned from reading their thoughts, and whether or not they were guilty of any crimes.

I was quick to point out that simply because they were armed didn't automatically make them a target, but it was definitely a major indicator in this environment. I could pick their intentions out of their heads, but Rose would need to learn to use additional evidence to be sure they were bad people if she were on her own, and didn't have me to tell her. She'd need to learn to listen to their conversations and body language to glean additional information, and if she were hunting on her own, perhaps engage them in conversation to draw their stories out of them.

For now on this first lesson, I simply told her the stories I picked out of their heads to expedite the process. I got us another round of drinks, and then another.

Rose was pretty confident that she'd identified most of the prime targets by then. Some of them had left, but I held her back. There was one more I thought she'd be more interested in.

"Edward! That was the third one to leave. Are you teaching me how to hunt, or are we just here for a drink and to pass the time?"

"We have all night and I'm not opposed to spending time in your company. Finish your drink, Rose. Our target hasn't left yet."

"Who then? Is it one of the ones I pointed out?"

"No, sometimes the clues aren't so obvious. This one would have slipped by you, unless you caught him in the act, or caught him talking about it."

"Who?" Rose asked again as she scanned the room.

"That man in the business suit at the table by the window."

"He looks like an upstanding citizen. He has a small knife in his coat pocket, but that's it… What did he do that makes him your primary target tonight?"

"He's abusing his fourteen year old daughter. He's waiting until he's a little drunker, and then he's going to go home and rape her again."

"Oh my god! That's sick!" she almost yelled, and half rose from her seat like she was going to go over and do something about it now. People were turning to look at us.

"Rose!" I hissed, "Calm down! People are looking! Sit down and drink your bourbon. He isn't ready to leave yet."

"Ok…" She took a long pull from her drink, and then sat glaring at the rapist in the suit.

"Why doesn't the girls mother do something to stop him? Is she just sitting by, letting him get away with it?"

"She tried to stop him the first time. He was drunk, and slapped her around. He gave her a black eye, a broken nose, and broke her arm. He told her if she told anyone or tried to stop him again, he'd kill her. She believed him."

"We should end the bastard just for that! That's no way to treat a woman, and how can he do that to his own child? Children are precious and should be revered. Not wasted on scum like that."

"I take it you deem him to be a target worthy of our attention?"

"Yes."

"And you feel that execution is an appropriate punishment for his crimes?"

"Hanging's too good for him. He should suffer more."

"In this case, I might be inclined to agree with you, but I tend to be more humane when I hunt. I'm the one that has to live with the consequences of my own actions. Normally I make it quick and painless."

We watched for a while until he finished his next drink, and then the rapist got up, put on his hat and started for the door. Rose started to get up again too, but I gently placed my hand on her arm, and she turned to look at me questioningly.

"Edward! You aren't going to let him get away too, are you? I thought we were hunting."

"Have a little patience. He lives nearby, and he's on foot. He isn't going to get into a car. We aren't the only hunters here…" I nodded towards the bar.

The tall man at the bar in the fedora and tweed jacket that I'd identified as a hit man was watching the rapist in the business suit leave too. He picked up his drink and tossed the rest of it back, and then turned for the door as he set the glass down.

"We aren't the only ones that want him dead. Now we don't have to share." I said as I stood up.

"Share…? I was going to watch… Like you do when I hunt…" Rose stuttered.

_Oh. My. God…! He wants me to drink human blood…? Can I do this…? When will I get another chance? I can try it this once and stop, right…?_

"I thought so." I said as I smirked at her and we walked towards the door.

The rapist in the business suit was almost halfway down the block when we walked out the door. The hit man was rapidly closing the distance between them as he reached into his pocket for his brass knuckles. He was going to rough him up first. His orders were to make him suffer before he finished him off.

That made it easier for us. He'd get them off the street for us.

I was still holding Rose's hand, and I pulled her into the alley next to the saloon with me.

"Edward! Where are we going now? They're going to get away!"

"Come on, Rose, Let's have a little fun. Hunting is supposed to be fun. They aren't going to get away. This is the part where we stalk them."

"Oh… Ok, so what do we do?"

"Follow me. Make sure you land on the balls of your feet, so you don't break a heel…"

I was still holding her hand, and I crouched slightly and then bounded up onto the rooftop and pulled her along with me. It was an easy leap. The tenement building next to the saloon was only two stories tall. We silently dashed across the rooftop, and leaped up to the third story roof top of the building next to it.

We swiftly made our way down the block flashing across the rooftops moving through the darkness above the streetlight glow. I was still tracking the progress of our prey through their thoughts and the distinctive sound of their telltale heartbeats. We were waiting for them as the hit man caught up to the rapist in the business suit. He timed it so they were next to a dark alley, and he grabbed him and dragged him off the sidewalk as he gave one strangled yelp.

There was a brief scuffle as several meaty sounding blows rained down on the rapist in the business suit. He had suffered sufficiently. It was time to make our move now.

"Come on, let's go." Rose nodded and we silently dropped off the rooftop into the alley.

The rapist in the business suit was down on his knees pleading for his life as the hit man reach into his coat for his pistol. I plucked the pistol out of his hand as I swiftly pushed my thumb against the vertebrae in the center of his back between his shoulder blades. I popped the bone out of position severing the spinal column, and he dropped like a marionette with its strings cut. He was still alive but incapacitated and down for the count as the impact drove the air out of his lungs.

I reached for rapist and yanked him to his feet. He was suitably tenderized and shocked into speechless silence by our sudden appearance. His face was broken and puffy from the brass knuckles and he was bleeding from his nose and several cuts. I was holding my breath, but I could see Rose's eyes darkening to black as the blood thirst overtook her. I could feel my own fangs extend, like a rattle snake poised to strike, in response to the scent of blood in the air.

I bent his head back and carefully punctured the jugular with my fangs, allowing the venom I injected to paralyze and incapacitate him as the false sense of intense euphoria spread through his veins like a drug. I took the tiniest of tastes, and then pulled back from his throat and looked at rose.

Rose stared, enraptured, watching me work with the prey. "Would you like a taste?" I asked.

She nodded wordlessly as she stood and stared, almost fidgeting in her desire to seize him from my grasp.

"I've already injected venom into the jugular vein to incapacitate him. Try to bite him in the same place."

I held him out and thrust him into her grasp as she seized her prey. Instinct took over and guided her movements.

I was fascinated as I watched her fangs extend, dripping venom, and then she plunged her teeth into his throat.

I was able to experience her ecstasy as the hot blood flowed into her mouth and splashed down her throat. She was instantaneously aware that it was so many thousands of times better than any animal blood. So much more satisfying as it quenched her burning thirst.

I seized my own prey up off the pavement of the alley and sunk my fangs into his throat. The rush of hot blood was exhilarating and the extreme pleasure of the act was almost sexual in nature as I drank.

My fangs sank deep into the muscle of his throat, preventing the prey from pulling away or escaping, as though that was even possible. My razor sharp teeth severed the carotid artery and the prey's blood flooded into my mouth as adrenaline rushed into his system. The spike in his heart rate pumped the blood into my mouth in a steady stream as I pulled at the wound…

I drank and drank… The rush of hot blood soothed the fiery burn in my throat and I felt the first true relief from the muted agony in weeks.

I knew the relief from the burning sensation was a more profound experience for Rose. It was the first true relief from the burn of the thirst that she'd experienced in all the months since she woke to this new life.

It was over all too soon. It was always over far too quickly… I always wanted the intense euphoria to just go on and on but it always ended too abruptly.

Rose dropped the corpse and took a step back staring at it in horror. And then the sobs started as the magnitude of the reality hit her.

_Oh. My. God! I just killed that man! I'm a murderer…! I killed him and drained him dry…! I want to die! Why did it end…? I want more… God what's wrong with me! I killed him…! I liked it… God what is wrong with me! I am so sick!_

I dropped the corpse of the hit man, and went to her. I pulled her into my arms and held her while she sobbed.

"What is wrong with me? I killed him…, and I liked it, Edward!"

"You did what you were supposed to do. You're a vampire. We kill and we drink blood. It's instinctive to like it. It's how we survive. You're supposed to like it, Rose."

"It feels wrong to like it… The blood… it was so much better than anything I've ever hunted before... It's the killing that I hate..."

"You know what he was. You know what he was going to do. You stopped an innocent girl from being victimized at the hands of a ruthless predator…"

"By becoming a ruthless predator..."

"We cannot change what nature has made us. We can only try to use what we are to serve the greater good. These were bad men. They will hurt no more innocent victims."

Rose nodded against my chest, and I looked down to be sure she was ok. I took a tentative step back and she nodded that she was alright, but wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold. I saw a shiver run through her, but her thoughts were calming down.

"Was it painful for him…? Did he suffer…?"

"The beating he took was much more painful. The venom acts like a drug and anesthetizes the wound. It induces a sense of euphoria a kin to a drug like opium, so it's actually quite pleasurable for the prey. It's a relatively painless and peaceful death."

"Oh… I didn't realize…"

"There are some vampires that do not kill their prey… At least not on the first visit... Sometimes they will return to the same victim over and over again until they slowly weaken and die from blood loss."

"Why would they do that?"

"Some find certain humans sweeter than others and desire to prolong the feeding. Some do it for the thrill as a sick game as they toy with their prey. I have heard that others do it to test the resolve of someone they intend to turn, or when they become attached to the human in question. Some humans seek this out and grow to enjoy the experience."

"Oh… How do they stop? How were you even able to stop?"

"It comes with practice and maturity in this second life. When you are so new, it's very difficult to control the blood thirst. I prefer to simply seek out prey that is deserving of death and make it quick and painless for both them and myself. There is too much risk of exposure if we allow them to live and I see no reason to revisit my prey."

"I couldn't stop… I didn't want to…"

"Will you be ok here for a minute?" I asked as I reached down and fished in the hit man's pocket.

"Why? Where are you going to go?" Rose asked apprehensively as she stared at me with her ruby crimson eyes.

I held up a set of car keys. "We need to get rid of the bodies. He had a car parked around the corner. I'll be right back. Ok?"

She nodded, and I turned and leaped back up to the roof top. I quickly crossed the block, and then dropped down to the sidewalk once I was sure nobody was looking. I easily picked out the hit mans car. I knew the make from the symbol on the keys, and his scent led me right to it. The big Chevy sedan was unlocked, and the motor purred to life when I turned the key.

I drove around the block and pulled into the alley. Rose was standing back in the shadows and would have been practically invisible to anyone human who looked. I left the engine running and got out of the car.

"Get in, Rose." I said to her as I opened the trunk. She nodded and slid into the passenger seat.

I grabbed the corpse of the rapist and stuffed it into the trunk, but there was only room for the one body. I closed the trunk and stuffed the body of the hit man in the back seat. There was plenty of room for it on the floor and nobody would see the body unless they stopped us. I got back in the driver seat and backed the car out of the alley.

"I can't believe we got away with that. It's not even that late out. People are still out and about."

That fact was evident from the amount of traffic on the streets, although it was slacking off due to the lateness of the hour as more and more people sought the comfort of their beds. I drove east towards Irondequoit Bay as the city finally began to quiet for the night.

"I thought for sure somebody would have at least looked when you drove into the alley."

"People see what they want to see. Nobody looks too close in that neighborhood. It's not uncommon for people to disappear there. One of these scum wasn't going to make it home tonight whether we showed up or not."

Rose just nodded and sat quietly beside me as I drove. I found a deserted stretch of shoreline and pulled the car to the side of the road and shut off the engine.

I turned to Rose. "Stay in the car. You might not want to see this." She just stared at me, and I got out of the car.

I heard her door close as I was opening the trunk.

"It's a little late to be thinking of protecting my delicate sensibilities, Edward. I killed him. I can help you dispose of the body. Besides, I need to know how to deal with this part too, don't I?"

"Ok, but this won't be pretty."

I took his knife and started to hack and stab at the bite mark in his throat, making sure I slit his throat from ear to ear back to the spinal column severing the trachea and esophagus until only the spinal column kept the head attached to the corpse.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, aghast and horrified again at my actions.

"I'm destroying the evidence. If the authorities found the body too soon, they'd know he'd been bitten. They'd be able to measure the bite wound, and maybe even be able to take a cast to match to dental records. They'd know it was a human bite mark, even if the fangs threw them off for a while. The bite marks are some of the most damning evidence the hunters use to try and expose us."

"Oh… Ok…"

"Never leave an intact bite impression, unless you have the means to destroy the corpse."

"How do you destroy a corpse?"

"Fire is good if you have the time and privacy, but it takes a lot of time and attracts attention. Acid works, or you can chop them into tiny pieces and scatter them around. Simple dismemberment is effective too, if there are sufficient predators and scavengers in the area."

"Oh… How about now? Are you going to chop him up?"

"That's usually not necessary and inconvenient without powered machinery." I grabbed the head and severed the spinal column with a wrenching twist. There was a sharp sick snap like a green branch breaking and the head separated from the corpse. I tossed it several hundred yards out into the bay. "This should be sufficient. I could dismember the rest of the corpse with a sword or an axe, but three or four days in the water, and they'll have a tough enough time identifying what's left of him, let alone figuring out how he died."

"So you're just going to pitch the body out into the bay?"

"That's the plan. Hold on a minute." I reached into his pocket and removed his wallet and tossed it in the trunk.

"Ok, take his feet… On three now… One… Two… Three!" Rose grabbed his feet and we swung the headless body back and forth, and then flung it out into the bay. It sailed several hundred yards through the air and then landed with a splash before it sunk below the black surface. I picked up the knife and threw it out into the dark water as well.

"You're going to leave his wallet in the trunk?"

"If anyone ever finds the body and this car, they'll link it to the hit man and think he killed him. He was going to anyhow. Come on, let's go." I said and we got back in the car.

I started the car and we started driving north toward Lake Ontario. I turned west when we got close to the lake and drove west along the lakeshore until I was well north and west of Rochester. I found another deserted road that led up to the lakeside, and pulled over again.

"Another burial at sea?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "That's the plan. Water is convenient for destroying physical evidence. It washes things away, and the blood loss isn't nearly as noticeable if the body spends enough time in the water."

"Ok, let's get this over with."

I followed the same routine to destroy the evidence of the attack and took the wallet and identification. Rose helped me pitch the body out into the lake after I tossed his head in another direction and we watched it sink below the waves. I tossed the rest of his belongings out into the water, and then we left.

We drove back into Rochester but I pitched the wallet out the window into the roadside ditch before we got back into town.

"Where are we going now, Edward?" Rose asked.

I saw her glancing toward the east every now and then, and I knew she was getting concerned about the hour. We were always home and indoors by this time in the morning. It was still hours until dawn, but it made her nervous to think about being caught out in the open by the sun.

"We still need to ditch this car and then pick up my motorcycle. Don't worry, we'll have enough time."

"Ok… Where are you going to leave the car? Will it be a long way to run back to your motorcycle?"

"No, I'll just park a couple of blocks away. I'll leave the keys in the ignition and somebody will probably end up stealing it in that neighborhood."

"What about your motorcycle? Do you think it'll still be there?"

"Yes, it'll be there."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, first off, anyone that messes with it is dead. Second, I'll drive by and check before I ditch the car."

"Huh, ok. That makes sense."

_Cocky, arrogant bastard… He's so smug that he knows he's right… God… why do I like that so much… I can feel it exciting me… I shouldn't like that so much…_

I drove past the saloon just to make sure, and the motorcycle was still parked out front. I drove a couple of blocks away and parked the car, and then we walked back to the motorcycle. The saloon was closed and the city was quiet in the early pre-dawn darkness.

I got on the motorcycle and Rose climbed on behind me. I heard her moan when I kicked the engine to life, and she wrapped her arms around my waist as she held onto me. I started across town, but I wasn't riding back towards Carlisle's house.

"Where are you going now, Edward? We need to get home. It'll be dawn in a couple of hours…"

"We don't have time to make it back to Carlisle's house with a suitable safety margin for error. If we broke down or got a flat tire, it's too far to run before the dawn."

"Ok… Where are we going then?"

_(To be continued)_

**Author's note:**

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Rose

**Disclaimer:**Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title:**The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise:**Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate ****Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV:**EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated**** M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 3 Rose

_Previously…_

_I got on the motorcycle and Rose climbed on behind me. I heard her moan when I kicked the engine to life, and she wrapped her arms around my waist as she held onto me. I started across town, but I wasn't riding back towards Carlisle house._

"_Where are you going now, Edward? We need to get home. It'll be dawn in a couple of hours…"_

"_We don't have time to make it back to Carlisle's house with a suitable safety margin for error. If we broke down or got a flat tire, it's too far to run before the dawn."_

"_Ok… Where are we going then?"_

_The story Continues…_

"I have a suite at a hotel here in town. We'll be safe there. I'll drive you back to Carlisle's tomorrow evening."

"You're taking me to a hotel? This is a night for firsts. Are you sure I'll be safe with you in your rooms?"

_Do I want to be safe…? I like Edward… He's still arrogant and commanding, but is that so bad? I like a strong man…_

"You'll be as safe as you want to be, Rose. Your decisions are your own."

_Oh god… he heard me… Of course he can hear me… He can still hear me… God, why can't I just shut up! This is so embarrassing…_

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Rose. I'm not your mate, and we both know that, but that doesn't mean we can't share affection and companionship. There is no jealousy among our kind as long as you understand that when I find my mate I'll be with her, and I understand that when you find your mate nothing will stop you from being with him. Anything that happens or doesn't happen in the mean time is ok as long as you're comfortable with it and it's what you want."

_Ok, this is me shutting up now… Just drive please… this is still all so overwhelming… It's not how I was raised… Good girls don't think about these things…_

"Yes they do. Trust me, I know."

"Edward! That's…" _Not __what__ I__ meant__… __Yes __it__ is__…_ "I like you, but…" _I__'__m __not__ supposed __to__ want __that__ until__ I__'__m__ married,__ right__…__?_

"Our world is completely different than the human world you grew up with, Rose. Humans have rules of propriety and morals about sex because they use sex for reproduction; the pleasurable aspect is just a very pleasant bonus for them. It's important to them because of the rules of property and inheritance. They need to know what a person's lineage is to insure the transfer of property from one generation to the next. We no longer have those requirements. Vampires use sex for pleasure, companionship and to feel human again for a little while…"

_What about love…? Oh god… I'm doing it again… This is so not helping me not to be embarrassed right now… Could we have a little less commentary and a little more driving please…?_

"Ok, I'll leave you alone with one final comment. Do you want to give your heart to somebody you know is temporary and can't last? You'll know the ultimate love when you find your mate. Anything prior to that is transitory and cannot last."

Rose's thoughts were quiet and contemplative after that revelation and I didn't offer further commentary as she'd requested. I rode into the heart of the sleeping city and drove to the hotel. It was a massive stone and concrete tower in the modern art deco styling that was so popular in this era. There was no valet at this hour to take the motorcycle, but there was a doorman on duty despite the fact that it was the darkest part of the night in the hours before dawn. He seemed annoyed that I had chosen to park in front of his hotel.

"Hey there, son, you can't park that contraption there. This is a private drop off for the Grand Hotel."

I put down the kickstand to park the bike as I shut off the motor and I stepped off the motorcycle. I held Rose's hand while she stepped off. She seemed a little weak in the knees again after this trip and she leaned against me as I held her.

"I'm a guest at the hotel, my good man. Edward Masen, I have the ambassador suite. I'd appreciate it if you could have somebody move my motorcycle into the parking garage for me."

His mouth dropped open as he was struck temporarily speechless. I handed him a tip and waited for him to get the door. He stared at us for a minute until he looked at the tip in his hand. Then he snapped to attention and held the door open for us. I walked through the doors into the lobby leading Rose by the hand and walked up to the concierge desk.

The night clerk at the concierge desk was new and seemed perplexed and undecided what course of action to take. He hadn't been here on my previous trips into the city. We didn't look like the sort of people that would be guests at this hotel from the way we were dressed, but the night doorman wouldn't have let us in if we didn't belong here.

"Edward Masen, I have the ambassador suite. I need my room key and could you check my box to see if there are any letters. I'm expecting some important business correspondence from my brokers and attorneys." I knew he was uncertain what course of action to take so I had my wallet out as I approached the desk and held out my Illinois driver's license for him so he could verify my identity.

"Mr. Masen, yes, of course, Sir, give me one moment to get your key." He reached behind the desk and retrieved the key to hand to me. "I'll check for your messages immediately, Sir. Shall I have them sent up to your suite?"

"No, go ahead and check now. I don't wish to be disturbed once I go up to my rooms."

"Very good, Sir, I won't be but a moment…" The clerk left to go into the office behind the counter, and I knew he was collecting my papers.

"The ambassador suite? Really?" Rose asked. "I like nice things, and I might have been pampered by my parents, but isn't that a little ostentatious?"

"I have the money to spend, and I don't bother to maintain a permanent residence like Carlisle and Esme do. I move around a lot. I like nice things too when I take time out from the road. I knew I was going to be here for a while so I reserved the suite of rooms."

"For seven months? You've only stayed here a couple of nights every two weeks. It sits vacant the rest of the time?"

I shrugged. "It's only thirty dollars a night."

"That's almost $6000 dollars! You could have bought a house for half that."

"A house doesn't have maid service and you have to hire people to keep it up. This is more convenient."

"For that much money, you could have hired a maid…"

Rose stopped talking when the concierge clerk came out of the back office with a stack of letters and papers for me, and handed them over. "Here you are Mr. Masen. Will you require anything else this morning?"

"This should be sufficient for now. Oh, please inform the staff that I don't want to be disturbed until this evening. It's been a long day and night, and I'll be sleeping very late." I handed him a tip and started to turn away to lead Rose to the elevators.

I saw him look down at the bill in his hand through his eyes, and I could feel his excitement. "Thank you, Mr. Masen, Sir! I'll be sure to notify the staff."

I just nodded and we walked out of the lobby and went to the row of elevators in the hallway beyond. It didn't really matter if I used the express elevator this early in the morning. There were no other guests awake and moving around the hotel. Of course there was an operator on duty for the manually operated elevators.

We stepped into the elevator car, and I nodded to the operator, "Ambassador Suite please."

"Yes, Sir." He closed the door and operated his controls to start the car up through the building.

The elevator stopped, and the elevator operator opened the door. "Twenty-fifth floor, Sir. The Ambassador suite is on the north side of the tower. Please enjoy your stay at the Grand Hotel, Sir."

I nodded and slipped him a tip as I lead Rose out of the elevator car. He pocketed the tip, and replied, "Thank you, Sir," and closed the doors for his trip back down to the lobby level.

Rose held my hand as we walked over to the double doors into the suite through the small foyer reserved for the elevator on this floor. The President's suite occupied the south side of the floor, but I'd been concerned with the southern exposure and issues with sunlight infiltration, so I'd opted for the Ambassador suite instead.

I used the key to unlock the door, and then held it open so Rose could walk in. She gracefully walked past me into the suite as she looked around slightly awed at the graciously appointed accommodations. The suite was decorated in sumptuous art deco elegance and looked like the kind of place glamorous Hollywood movie star royalty would expect as accommodations if they were in town.

We walked into a large living room looking out through a glass wall of windows at a panoramic view of the Rochester downtown cityscape and Lake Ontario in the distance to the north. There didn't appear to be any draperies or means to shut the sun out of the room, but I knew the window coverings were concealed and could be operated by means of a remote control unit in the bar. The living area had several couches and easy chairs, and a large console radio cabinet against one wall to listen to music and entertainment broadcasts.

There was a well stock full wet bar along one wall and a separate formal dining room. There was a food preparation area next to the dining room in the event you decided to entertain or host a dinner party, but it wasn't really a full kitchen. It was designed to allow the caterers or hotel kitchen staff to heat and prep prepared items that were delivered to the suite, prior to serving them.

The suite had a business office with a telephone and typewriter, and a conference room to hold business meetings, but that didn't interest us right now.

"Is there a bathroom where I can take a bath, Edward?" Rose asked as she toed off her heels and stepped out of them. She bent over to pick them up and I couldn't help but admire the perfect curvature of her bottom in her snuggly fitted pants.

"Of course, Rose, let me show you," I told her.

I led her into the master bedroom apartment. The bedroom was huge with a king size bed against one wall and another small seating area with a love seat and arm chair arranged around a low table. There was a side board with a bar and a walk-in closet where my clothing had been unpacked from my remaining luggage.

Another door led into the sumptuous bathroom. It was done in pale marble shot through with a tracery of raw natural gold. The freestanding tub was huge and would easily accommodate two people if they were very friendly. There were double sinks in the counter and a separate shower with a frosted glass enclosure.

"There are pajamas hanging in the closet, but I doubt they'll fit you. Feel free to take whatever you need. I'll take what I need for the morning, and leave you to your bath. I'll retire to the guest bedroom. I want to take a quick shower before the sun rises." I turned to walk out of the room.

"Edward, wait. I'm not going to drive you from your room. I'll go take a bath in the guest bathroom."

"This is the only bathroom with a tub. Go ahead and enjoy it. Somebody should use it. I'll be fine. I'll make sure the windows are covered before morning."

"Oh… Ok… Well, come back here after you take your shower, and I'll go to the guest room after I finish my bath." _…__Please __don__'__t__ argue__… __Just __do __it__… __This __is__ hard__ enough__ for __me__…_

"Alright, Rose…, if you insist. Enjoy your bath."

I left the bathroom while she went to the tub to run the bath water and went back to the closet to collect a pair of pajamas. I left and went next door to the guest room and had my shower, and then changed into the black silk pajamas when I was done.

I walked out into the living room and gazed out at the view for a couple of minutes. There was still plenty of time until dawn, but I went to the bar and used the control to close the curtains which would effectively block out the sun come morning. We'd be safely asleep in our rooms, but I closed them on principal, regardless.

_God… Would you go to bed already… I'm not coming out of here until you're in your bed… I'd prefer not to spend the day sleeping in the bathtub…_

I chuckled. Fine, if this was what she wanted, I'd play along with her. I shut off the lights and went into the bedroom. I turned down the bed cover and slid into the pale cream colored satin sheets. I wouldn't sleep until the sunrise, but I lay back against the pillows contemplating the night's events.

My eyes were drawn to the sliver of light shining out from under the bathroom door. Tendrils of steam slipped out from under the door carrying Rose's scent. It was delicate and feminine like honey suckle with a hint of strawberries and cream.

I looked away, not liking the direction of my thoughts. Rose had been through enough at the hands of men. She deserved some space to heal and come to terms with what had been done to her. I was content to play the role of friend, brother, mentor, whatever she needed from me. It was hard enough adjusting to this new life without having those few individuals she could confide in taking advantage of her now.

Regardless, my eyes were drawn back to the sliver of light shining under the bathroom door. I envisioned her in her bath lounging languidly in the tub…

The sliver of light shining under the bathroom door went out, and then the door opened.

She emerged from the bathroom almost timidly, her perfect dainty feet carrying her forward gracefully as she stepped into the bedroom. My gaze traveled upward as I followed her perfect legs up the length of her body from her tiny ankles, the graceful curve of her calves, past her perfect delicate knees, the feminine swell of her hips until they disappeared into my red silk pajama top. The thin shimmery fabric swirled around her tantalizingly as she slipped into the room.

She didn't go to the door…

She walked toward me until she was standing next to my bed.

_Can I join you…?_

I could feel how fragile her emotional state was as she vacillated back and forth between what she wanted and what was right. What she'd been through and what she thought it should have been like. What she had wanted out of life. What the man she was going to marry had promised her and then ripped away. What she could have now in her new life.

I knew it would destroy her if I rejected her now.

I held back the covers and she slid into the bed next to me.

_Just hold me, Edward…_

I gathered her into my arms as she cuddled up next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. She laid her arm against my chest and her finger tips stroked the exposed skin of my chest above the top button of my pajama top.

"Edward…" _God__ this__ is__ so __hard__… __Why__ can__'__t__ I __just __say __it__…__?_

"Take your time, Rose. You don't have to rush. We have time…"

"No we don't. It'll be dawn soon. I don't want to wait anymore…" _I__ can__ do __this__… __I__ know __I__ can__ do__t his__… __They__ hurt__ me__… __I__ don__'__t__ want __to__ be __hurt__ anymore__… __Edward__ won__'__t__ hurt__ me__…_

"I won't ever hurt you, Rose."

"I know I'm not your mate, Edward. I know you'll be with her when you find her… I trust you, Edward… I don't want to think about what happened to me anymore. I can't even touch myself without thinking about that night… Show me what it's supposed to be like… When people care for one another…"

"Are you sure, Rose?"

_Please don't make me ask you again… You said we do this to feel human again… My throat doesn't burn… This is the most human I've felt since I woke up… I killed for this… Don't make me beg too… don't say no… I need this…_

I turned to face Rose and reached for her face. I lifted her chin with my fingers so I could look into her eyes. I gently cupped her cheek with my palm as my thumb stroked her cheek bone.

"Just say the word if I do anything that upsets you, and I'll stop."

_Ok…_

I closed the distance between us and my lips touched hers. She stiffened for a second as images of her attack flashed through her mind and then she relaxed into the kiss. My lips moved on hers tentatively at first and then she returned the pressure, kissing me back.

My hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her against the length of my body. My other hand moved into her hair, cradling her head as I pulled her against me, kissing her harder.

My lips parted as my tongue slipped out licking across her lower lip. Rose parted her lips allowing me entry as my tongue slipped against hers. It was slippery and sweet as her intoxicating scent filled my nostrils, driving my passion.

Our kisses grew more passionate as I deepened the kiss and my tongue slipped into her mouth exploring and teasing as my tongue danced with hers.

Her hands were moving on my body as they touched and explored. Her hot little hand slipped under the hem of my pajama shirt and stroked across my stomach and then around my body to cup my shoulder blade. She stroked along my spine to the small of my back, and then she reached lower cupping my ass before she squeezed my cheek.

_God I've wanted to do that for so long…_

Our hands touched and explored each others bodies. My hand slipped lower and squeezed the bare cheek of her ass. She ran her fingers through my hair pulling me closer. My hand ghosted up the length of her body skimming up her ribs and grazing along the edge of her breast.

I gently pushed her shoulder down as she lay back against the mattress. My hands moved to the buttons on her shirt working them open one by one.

I broke the kiss and planted tiny kisses along her jaw to the hollow beneath her ear. My hands finished opening the buttons and pushed the front of the silky pajama top open as they traveled up her body grazing across her flat stomach.

My fingertips traced along the edge of her rib cage as I kissed down the column of her neck. Her breath was coming in little gasps as my hands slid higher. I kissed along her collar bone and then back to the hollow at the base of her throat.

_God… Touch me, Edward… I so need to feel you touch me…_

My hand slid over her ribs and cupped her breast. I gently squeezed it and my thumb brushed over her pink nipple.

"Oh god…" Rose moaned as her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me against her.

She dragged my head back up to her mouth and my lips crashed onto hers as her tongue pushed into my mouth.

I squeezed her breast and rolled her nipple between my fingertips as it hardened under my touch. My other hand moved onto her and gripped and kneaded her other breast, tweaking at her nipple as it hardened and pebbled under my touch.

Rose's hands slid down my body to the hem of my pajama shirt and started to pull at it, sliding it up my body. She couldn't reach the buttons but she didn't want it between us any longer. I quickly sat up and grabbed the hem and pulled it off over my head. I ignored the buttons; the silk shirt was loose enough to come off without opening them.

I gazed down at Rose in all her glory, laid out on the bed before me. She hadn't put anything else on, besides the silk pajama shirt, and it was lying open exposing her perfect naked body to my heated gaze.

"Beautiful," I said. "Absolutely perfect…"

She purred at the compliment, and I leaned down, running my hands over her body. My lips captured her nipple, and she gasped as I sucked on it.

My hands cupped her breasts as I ran my tongue around the crinkled flesh of her aureola. She moaned as I squeezed and massaged and played with her chest.

Rose ran her hands up and down my body, exploring my newly exposed flesh, caressing my shoulders and back. Her hands slipped lower onto my ass and squeezed my ass cheeks.

I knew what she wanted to do, and I moved to make room to accommodate her need. All she had to do was think about how she wanted me positioned and I moved to satisfy her desire. I settled between her legs as she spread her knees to make room for me to move over her body.

Her hand slid between our bodies as she reached between my legs. She rummaged around for a second, learning the shape of my body, and then her hand gripped my cock through my silk pajama pants. This was completely new territory for her, and she gasped as she explored the length of my erect penis.

_My god… it's huge… it'll never fit… it'll hurt… like before… _

I slid my hand down the length of her body and my fingers grazed through her pubic hair as my hand cupped her sex. She gasped at my touch, but relaxed as my hand stroked her moist heated flesh.

"I won't hurt you, Rose." I spoke with my lips against her ear. "You're already wet for me. I can feel it," as my finger dipped into her moist heat, pushing between her lips into her pussy.

"I trust you, Edward…" she moaned as my finger stroked through her lips spreading the slippery wetness.

Her hands found the tie at the front of my pajama pants and pulled the simple knot loose. Her hands slid into the waist band, pushing them down off my ass onto my hips. The silk slid down to my knees. Her hand moved back between my legs again and she gripped my naked cock in her hand, stroking up and down my length.

I slipped a second finger between her lips, spreading them apart as I stroked back and forth along the length of her wet pussy. My middle finger found her opening and grazed over it as she gasped against my ear.

I pressed my finger inside, sinking to the first knuckle and she groaned as she panted against my cheek. My lips found hers again as my hand slipped higher and my finger circled the sensitive bundle of nerves of her clitoris.

She was rhythmically stroking my solid cock as my finger caressed her sensitive flesh. I stroked down to her opening, pressing deeper into her wet heat as my thumb worked on the sensitive nub of her clit.

She was hot and panting, and her erect clitoris was pushing out of its hood as I stroked her body. Her knees were pressed to my hips and she hooked her ankles behind my knees as she pulled my body against hers.

Rose broke our kiss as she panted against my ear. "God, Edward, I need you inside me… I need you…"

"Are you sure, Rose?" I asked one last time.

"Yes…" _Yes__… __Please__… __I__ need__ you__…_

Her hand slid off my cock as I replaced it with my own. Her hands moved on to my shoulder as I lowered my body against her.

She gasped again as I stroked the head of my cock through her hot slippery folds. I ground the head against her clit and she moaned again.

My lips captured hers as I kissed her passionately, and her hands tangled into my hair pulling me against her mouth as her lips hungrily devoured mine.

I stroked my cock through her lower lips again and settled the head against her opening. I pushed forward into her at the same time my tongue pushed into her mouth.

She groaned against my lips as the head of my cock pushed inside. I stopped to let her adjust when I felt her clench around me. I reached between us and stroked her clit, until she started to relax. I pushed forward again sliding deeper into her as she sucked on my tongue in her mouth.

Slowly I pushed forward in one smooth stroke until I hit bottom and was buried to the hilt inside her. I rocked my hips back, sliding part way out and then thrust back into her.

Rose broke the kiss and was panting against my neck as I pulled back until I was almost out and then thrust deeply into her again. Her hips rose to crash against mine as our bodies moved rhythmically together.

"Oh god… Edward… That's so good…" Rose groaned as I planted wet kisses along her jaw.

_Faster… Go faster…_

I started thrusting into her, setting a pace as my cock drove deep into her. We moved together as she met every stroke and clung to me, gripping my body with hers, pulling me into her.

I could feel her growing need rising to engulf her sensibilities as our bodies moved together. My hand moved back onto her chest as I cupped her breast, squeezing harder, stroking and tweaking her pebbled nipple. My lips moved on hers as I kissed her deeply and passionately. My hard cock plunged deep again and again as I thrust into her hot wet sex.

_Oh god… So good… So close… God I'm so close… Just a little more… Right There… Yes… Yesssss…_

I felt Rose's mind come undone as the euphoria took her and she was engulfed in the pure white noise of bliss as her orgasm crashed through her body. Her tight pussy clenched hard around my invading cock as her clit throbbed and pulsed against my shaft. Her muscles clenched as she gripped me to her body.

I thrust hard and fast once, twice, again, and then buried my self to the hilt inside her as I felt the tingle in the base of my cock and testicles that signaled my imminent release. I exploded into her as my own orgasm pulsed through my body and I shot my hot juice inside her tight clenching pussy, filling her with my seed as spurt after spurt shot into her core.

We held each other tight as my body covered hers, my weight settling on her, as I panted for breath, pushing her down into the mattress. It wasn't uncomfortable to her and I could feel how she savored the full body contact. The feeling was intense as we basked in the bliss of our union lying there together, joined in every way physically possible.

I knew when she was ready for me to move, and I rolled off of her, gathering her into my arms. She cuddled against me as she laid her head on shoulder and gently stroked my chest.

"Thank you, Edward…" _I__ needed__ this__… __Now__ I__ know__… __This __is__ what__ I __should__ have __had__… __This __is __what__ he__ promised__ me__…_

"This isn't going to make things awkward between us now, is it? You'll still be my friend…?"

"Yes, Rose, I'll be your friend. This doesn't have to change anything between us as long as you're comfortable with this."

I could feel the lethargy spreading through my body then as a profound weakness percolated through my being that I knew had nothing to do with what we had just shared. The sun was rising and the sleep would soon claim me while the sun made its passage across the daylight sky.

"Sleep now, Rose," but her eyes were already closing as her mind stilled into the death like oblivion of the sleep. I closed my eyes as I held her in my arms and submitted to the death like slumber as oblivion engulfed me.

-~*TDPotN*~-

I inhaled deeply to draw in the scents in the room as I awoke from my sleep and I was instantly aware and awake. All of my senses were alert to any minute change in the environment. I was pleasantly aware of Rose lying in my arms cuddled against me, her naked flesh pressed against mine along the length of my body.

I lazily traced patterns up and down her back with my fingertips while she slept. I felt her stiffen momentarily, inhaling sharply as awareness suddenly returned and she was awake as all of her senses flared to life. Then she relaxed an instant later and stretched languorously against my body as she ran her hand across the muscles of my chest.

"Good evening, Rose."

"You know, I'm never going to get used to that, people telling me good evening when I just woke up. It just seems wrong not to say good morning, even though I know it isn't."

"It's the way of our world, but I know what you mean. It takes some getting used to. Should we get up now? I have some business arrangements to attend to before the hour grows too late, and then I can drive you back to Carlisle's."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry to have to go so abruptly. I could stay a few more days, but it won't change anything, Rose."

"I know… Last night opened my eyes to a lot of new things…"

"I'm glad it was a pleasant experience for you."

_I didn't mean just the sex… I liked that too… You hunt humans and feed on them… I know I'm strong enough to take a life now… I can't do that living with Carlisle and Esme…_

"Will you help me do something, Edward…?" _I__ want __them __to__ suffer__… __I__ want__ them__ to__ pay__ for__ what__ they__ did __to__ me__…_

"Rose… Are you sure?"

"Help me hunt down the men that killed me, Edward."

"Is that really what you want, Rose? You can come with me if that's why you're suggesting this. I won't tell you no, but I don't always stay in hotels as grand as this. I live on the road most of the time, and take shelter where I find it. We've taught you some of the tricks. I use all of them to survive…"

"This isn't just about you leaving. I want them to pay for what they did. None of them were even implicated in my disappearance. I haven't even been declared dead, just missing! God, for the first week, my parents thought I eloped! The police didn't even tie my disappearance to the crime scene where they killed me. They got away with it without even a slap on the wrist because Carlisle carried off my body!"

"That happens every day, Rose. I don't want to try to discount the suffering that was inflicted upon you, but crimes like what you suffered happen every day. Most of them aren't even reported. One out of every three women in this country will be the victim of sexual abuse or rape, usually at the hands of somebody she knows."

"Well it's wrong. We shouldn't have to live like that. We shouldn't have to deal with that. It shouldn't have happened to me, Edward."

"But it did, Rose…"

"I was a virgin, Edward. Royce didn't have to take this from me. We were engaged to be married. I'd promised myself to him and I was looking forward to our wedding. I would have told him yes if he would have bothered to ask me. I'm sure I would have played coy and told him to wait for the wedding night because that was what was expected of me, but if he was persistent and asked me nicely, I would have told him yes. I wanted it too. I was looking forward to it. I knew it was what I had to do to have babies. If it was anything like what we shared last night, I wouldn't have been able to get enough…"

"He didn't have to rape me to get what he wanted. He didn't have to share me with his friends and let them do all those vile disgusting things to me…"

Images of her attack flashed through her mind. I could feel the memory of her fear, the intense pain and degrading humiliation she had suffered at their hands, and I knew they had violated her body in every way possible.

"I want those bastards dead, Edward. I'll do it by myself if you won't help me, but they're going to pay for their crimes."

"I'll help you, Rose. We can take a couple of days here, but I have business to attend to in Tennessee."

"That's fine. I want to take my time with this. I want to save Royce for last anyhow. One of his friends was visiting from Georgia. Once he's dead, we can come back for the rest. I can work my revenge around your business dealings if you don't mind a traveling companion for a while."

"I think you'll make an excellent traveling companion, Rose." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she squeezed me a little tighter as she held me.

"Now we should be getting up to get dressed. There are things we need to attend to before the human businesses shut down for the night."

We got up and I showered and dressed in fresh clothes, but all Rose had was the outfit she'd worn the previous day and I wasn't about to make her take the walk of shame. I gave her a robe from my closet after she'd bathed, and called the concierge desk. There was a dress shop and women's clothing store in the hotel, and I asked the concierge to have somebody from the store to bring up some catalogs so Rose could pick out a couple of outfits.

I attended to my business while the manager of the shop and a couple of her attendants came up to take Rose's measurements and show her catalogs of women's wear. She made some selections and surprisingly they had a selection of women's sport and casual wear in addition to their larger selection of evening gowns, dresses and after hour's attire.

She made her selections, and I told her to go ahead and order some luggage and have it delivered to Carlisle's house. She could pack her belongings, and have them picked up later with my bags.

A sales girl from the women's clothing store came back up and delivered Rose's clothes and she got dressed while I finished my business and called Carlisle's house to let them know we were ok. The telephone rang, but the operator was unable to connect us. I knew it was still too early for them to have left their room yet, but I was sure they trusted me to keep Rose safe.

Rose was wearing a dark pair of women's slacks with silk stockings and heels. She'd picked out a nice blouse and a leather jacket so she fit in better when she rode on the motorcycle with me. There hadn't been anyone around but the doorman and the night clerk at the concierge desk last night, and they had no idea how far we'd traveled, but it was early October, and it was getting cold out at night. The cold didn't affect us, but we'd need to dress appropriately to blend in.

Hunters caught more vampires during the change of seasons than other parts of the year because if the vampire was inattentive to the change in weather they would stand out by dressing inappropriately. We had drilled that fact into Rose during her training, and it was paying off now in her clothing section.

I called down to the concierge desk and asked them to have my motorcycle brought around to the front, and then we left for the evening and rode back to Carlisle and Esme's house.

Carlisle and Esme were up when we got back to the house and Rose's luggage and the rest of the new clothes she'd ordered had already been delivered by a messenger from the hotel. I still had to tell Carlisle I was taking Rose with me, and I doubted he'd take it well. I pulled up in front of the house, and we got off the motorcycle to go inside and pack our things to leave.

"Oh thank god, dear," Esme said when we walked in. "I was so worried about you, Rose. I know Edward can take care of himself, but I was so scared for you…" That was about when she noticed Rose's eyes.

_Edward! You took her hunting? That's going to make it very difficult for her to accept our lifestyle…! You shouldn't have let her taste human blood…! Oh who am I kidding…? I would have gone hunting with you too if it wasn't for Carlisle… I love him dearly, but his diet is just so goddamned disgusting! It makes me sick to my stomach to swill animal blood… We're moving soon… Maybe I'll have another accident…_

Carlisle just looked disappointed.

"The porter from the hotel delivered your luggage and some clothes for Rosalie, Edward, although I don't see why you need more bags. I suspected you'd gone hunting when you didn't return by morning yesterday night."

"The bags aren't for me, Carlisle. I purchased them for Rose."

_No! Not so soon… I've only had her here for seven months… She's still a newborn… I think of her as a daughter… Damn it Edward! Did you have to corrupt her with human blood? She was adapting so nicely…_

"Rose? Why does Rosalie need luggage? We've been discussing moving. We can't remain here where people might recognize her, now that she can be around people, but I would have made arrangements to have her things packed when we leave."

"I'm leaving with Edward, Carlisle. There are things I need to attend to that he can help me with. I appreciate how you've helped me to adapt to this life, and everything you've done for me since I woke up, but I won't thank you for not letting me die. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh and unappreciative, but I would have chosen death over this existence if I'd had a choice. It's not in my nature to try and end my life, and although I've contemplated suicide, I'll make due with what I've been given and live out my existence as best I can."

"I can help you with whatever it is that you feel you need to do, Rosalie. You don't have to leave… I'd like you to think of this as your home… Esme and I want you to stay… We think of you as a daughter…"

"I appreciate that Carlisle. I'd like to think of you as my father, and I truly love both you and Esme. You care more for me as a person than my real father ever did, but you can't help me with this. I'm going to hunt down the men that killed me, and make them pay for their crimes. Can you help me do that? I can't rape them to death, but they killed me. Turn about is fair play, don't you think?"

"No… I cannot assist you in that endeavor, but you're not dead, Rosalie…"

"Can you say that I wouldn't have died if you hadn't intervened?"

"To err is human, but to forgive is divine. Can't you find it in your heart to simply forgive them and move on with your life? They can't ever hurt you again…"

"I am neither human nor divine, Carlisle. I'm a predator, and vampires live by killing. I cannot forgive them for what they did to me, and you have given me the means to exact my revenge. Perhaps I am a bit vindictive, but I will settle my score with each of them."

"Go pack your things, Rose," I said to break the tension. "We'll go once we have the luggage squared away. I'll have the hotel send a porter for it tomorrow evening, and then we can decide where to have it shipped next."

Rose nodded, collected her bags and went up to her room to pack.

"Why did you have to take her hunting, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he turned on me. "She was adapting to the animal blood. I understand that you all think it's such a terrible sacrifice to make, but isn't it worth it to spare human lives?"

"The man she killed was a rapist and child abuser on his way home to rape his fourteen year old daughter in her bed. He beat his wife within an inch of her life when she tried to stop him the first time it happened. It had been going on for over a year. Should she have spared his life and allowed him to return home safely?"

"The police…"

"Would have done nothing. The mother and daughter wouldn't have filed a complaint or testified against him, and then he'd just beat them again for reporting him. He can't hurt them anymore. You said you couldn't argue with surgically removing a cancerous growth upon society. Does that only apply to my actions? Shouldn't the same rules extend to Rose's actions as well?"

"You didn't have to expose Rosalie to your lifestyle. She was innocent… She would have healed and moved past this…"

"No, Carlisle, she wouldn't have. She lost her innocence the night she was attacked. She was holding everything inside, letting it fester and eat at her soul. Eventually it would have blown up and she would have done something truly terrible. I showed her the strength she possesses. She doesn't feel powerless anymore. I know you don't like this, but it'll give her closure and allow her to move on with her life."

"I didn't think you'd take her from us too… I wanted us all to be a family…"

"What did you expect when you called me home to meet her? You wanted her to be my mate, but that wasn't right for either of us. She trusts me, and we're comfortable together. We've developed another sort of relationship and she wants to be with me. I hope you'll be able to accept her decision."

"We need to let her go, Carlisle," Esme said. "She's a grown woman, and she's entitled to make her own decisions. We've done for her what we can. Edward will take care of her now, you know that."

Carlisle hesitated as he considered everything we'd told him, and then he nodded. "Be good to her, Edward. I know she isn't related to you, but she's the closest thing to a sister you'll ever have. You may not share a blood relationship, but you're both my children. My blood and venom turned both of you and is a part of you now. Don't let anyone hurt her. Keep her safe."

"I will, Carlisle. I need to go pack."

I went up to my room and packed my bags. Rose was done with her packing and came into my room while I prepared to leave.

"No second thoughts, Edward? You're ok with this, right?" _I__'__m__ leaving__ tonight__ regardless__… __I__ want__ to__ go __with __you__…_

"I want you by my side, Rose. I'll help you exact your revenge, and I can teach you how to hunt and pick the right targets."

We collected our bags and walked back downstairs. We set the bags by the door so the porter from the hotel could collect them for us. Esme hugged both of us, and Carlisle hugged Rose and shook my hand.

"Keep in touch, Edward, Rosalie… You're always welcome home whenever you should decide to return."

"Thank you, Carlisle. It's been an eventful visit. You know how to get in touch with me. I'm sure we'll meet again. Goodbye, Esme, take care of Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Edward, Rosalie, I love you both…" _God,__ I__ wish__ I__ was__ going__ with__ them__… __I__ could__ never __leave__ Carlisle__ though__… __He__'__s__ my __life__ and__ I__ love__ him__ so__ dearly__… __I __just__ wish __he__ wasn__'__t__ so__ damned__ stubborn__…_

We walked outside and I stepped onto the motorcycle. Rose climbed on behind me, and I kicked the engine to life. I turned back to look at Rose.

"Ready?" I asked as I let out the clutch and rode down the driveway. She held me tighter and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Murder, revenge, bad guys to eat, what more could a girl ask for? Let's do this. Next stop Tennessee!"

We laughed as I turned off the gravel drive and twisted the accelerator as we sped down the highway into the darkest part of the night.

**Author's note:**

This isn't the end. The next chapter will be up as scheduled as they explore revenge and Tennessee in the 1930's.

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who **reviews** will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Rose

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

**Lemon warning:** This is a bit rougher and risque and may not be for the faint of heart. If you are easily offended by rougher depictions of intimate scenes, you may want to skip this one.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 4 Rose

_Dear Sir,_

_The attached letter was posted to our offices in Chicago, IL, addressed to Mr. Edward Masen c/o Hartley, Scott & Watkins, Attorneys at Law. _

_Per your instructions, I am forwarding the letter to you unopened._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Alistair Scott, esquire_

Business Letter posted June, 1935, Knoxville, TN

-~*TDPotN*~-

_Edward,_

_I hope my missive finds you well. _

_I have just taken title to a Harley-Davidson Model R motorcycle with a 750cc V-twin motor; although to be honest it almost appears to have three cylinders from the upright position of the dynamo._

_Esme and I will be taking a protracted road trip through Appalachia, touring some of the southern states while we await closure of title and renovations on our new home in Wisconsin. We will be passing through Tennessee, and if you were of a mind, we would be delighted to visit with you and Rosalie to catch up on current events._

_I recently read an obituary for Mr. Royce King II in the Rochester Journal-American listing him as the latest victim of the rose killer. This would lead me to believe that it's safe to say Rosalie should have completed her project by now. Should you desire to share our company while we are in the vicinity, please reply to this letter, and I will wire details of our itinerary to your hotel. _

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Attachment to business Letter posted June, 1935, Knoxville, TN

-~*TDPotN*~-

The two years since Rose decided to leave Carlisle and Esme and go out on the road with me had been eventful to say the least. It had been relatively easy to locate Mr. Royce King II at the bank where he worked as Rose's biological father's superior. A few veiled comments about Rosalie's disappearance had brought the circumstances of her attack to the forefront of his mind in stark panicked detail. A minimal amount of research and follow up leg work had yielded the names and locations of Mr. King's accomplices and cohorts.

Rose wanted to visit Mr. John Chamberlain of Savannah, Georgia first. In her mind, he was responsible for instigating the attack and egging on the rest of the attackers. He was the first to violate her in an unnatural manner, while the rest of the group was merely intent upon simple rape. His violent assault caused the worst of her internal injuries apart from the beating she had taken. He had piqued the interest of her attackers, inciting the rest to follow his example. While her fiancé had allowed the attack to take place and had failed to protect her in his drunken indifference, John Chamberlain had led the pack that resulted in her brutal death. She would have surely died if Carlisle hadn't intervened and carried off her bleeding and unconscious body, something that she still couldn't quite forgive him for doing to this day.

We had traveled to Tennessee first to settle my business. I was investing heavily in the railroads that were carrying supplies and workers for the government relief efforts. The Roosevelt administration had signed the Tennessee Valley Authority into law in May of 1933, and there was a massive government effort focused on modernization and infrastructure improvements throughout the region as part of the New Deal.

This part of the country had been hit particularly hard by the great depression in the 1920's and 30's. Some families lived on as little as one hundred dollars a year due the abject poverty common to the region, and made due with subsistence farming on land that had been farmed too hard for too long, eroding and depleting the soil. Crop yields had fallen along with farm incomes. The best timber had been cut, with another 10% of forests being burnt each year to clear more farm land.

Investments in infrastructure improvements such as transportation and public utilities were good long term investments, and we had nothing if not plenty of time for investments to mature. The TVA was building numerous electrical generation plants in an effort to create jobs and to provide cheap electrical power to modernize the region. This would attract factories, electrical appliance manufacturers, textile mills and aluminum production in particular that would provide jobs for the displaced workers in the region. These factories were another source of investment opportunity. It did my conscience good to know that I could provide seed capitol to start businesses and invest in improvements that would improve the general human condition.

There was local resistance to the TVA because they were building dams for hydroelectric power generation, and families that had lived on the land behind the dams for generations were forced to relocate. Initially there was resistance to the fertilizers and scientific farming methods introduced into the region by the government, but it would have long term positive results. As with any change, there was pain and upheaval.

I had gotten started with the investment strategy I had planned in Tennessee. My attorneys had laid the ground work while I was in Rochester, and completed the initial negotiations, but I needed to finalize the deals personally and be on hand to sign contracts. I knew we would probably need to stay in the region for a number of years to nurture the budding investment strategy, but Rose would happily go wherever I decided to lead us as long as we spent a decent amount of time in hotels with running water and there was a sufficient supply of mirrors to gaze into while she primped and preened.

Rose was born beautiful and was constantly praised during her human life making her somewhat vain and self-centered. Her biological parents had taken pride in her looks, which she enjoyed. She had taken pleasure in her father's delight in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. This constant attention had resulted in Rose becoming somewhat self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. This had been tempered by the brutal attack that had ended her human life and her subsequent transformation. Her eyes had been opened and she was no longer blind to the pain and suffering around her and the general human condition that was often destitute and impoverished. She still liked nice things, and I could easily provide that for her. She still craved attention and I had no problem providing for that need either because I enjoyed her company and companionship.

I took Rose to Georgia once I had my initial business dealings completed in Tennessee. We cruised down to Savannah after New Years of 1934, often traveling on back roads and paths as we made our way south cross county on my motorcycle. The motorcycle significantly increased our range and made the trip much quicker than we could have run. We could have taken a train, but I didn't want to attract the attention of the southern vampire covens that controlled this territory.

I had told Rose I often lived on the road and took shelter where I could. I wasn't lying to her to try and scare her off. It was just the simple truth about how I lived. We went to hotels and Inns when we could, but we spent as much time in abandoned farm houses, root cellars, and basements. We spent the day in secluded corn cribs, the occasional cave, and more than once in wooded areas far from other shelter, under a canvas tarpaulin ground cloth weighted down with rocks and logs so it wouldn't blow off in the wind and expose us to the sun.

I treated Rose to a nice hotel once we were in Savannah, and she relished the opportunity to take a hot bath. We went hunting for John Chamberlain the next night. He was a man of means, and lived on a large private estate. This worked to our advantage because there was nobody close by to hear him scream except for the servants, and apparently they were used to hearing screams come from the main house when Mr. Chamberlain entertained. I gathered that Mr. Chamberlain's tastes ran to young boys that he purchased on the black market and young ladies of ill repute that would satisfy his unnatural desires in exchange for money.

Normally I tried to be humane when I hunted, and endeavored to make the kill quick and painless. This time I left Rose to her own devices, and she was neither humane, nor quick or painless in the pursuit of her revenge that she had waited so long to inflict upon her attackers. I suppose we couldn't really call it hunting, she didn't eat him. In fact most of the blood went to waste as she peeled him apart layer by layer. It was a testament to her control and patience that he lived as long as he did. I finally had to insist that she finish him off and kill him so we could leave and make it back to the hotel before sunrise.

John Chamberlain's death set the tone for the remaining executions as we hunted down the rest of the men that had been part of group that had attacked Rose. She left a single red rose on the remains of what had once been each of her attackers. It became her signature as the urban legend of Rosalie Hale grew with the body count.

We took the train for the trip back to Knoxville so I could look in on my investments and trouble shoot glitches in my business plan. Then we returned to Rochester to execute the next perpetrator of her attack as she crossed names off her list.

Rose spread out our trips to New York over the next two years. She didn't want the viciously violent deaths strung too closely together and attract too much attention from the authorities. The police never determined the significance of the roses, but all of her attackers knew what they meant. Detectives from the Rochester police department questioned Royce King about the deaths and Rosalie's disappearance after some of the group went to the police for protection. Apparently the story of what had really happened to Rose finally came out, but he was never arrested or charged in her disappearance. Perhaps the police didn't look too hard at the matter because they figured somebody was already handling it for them.

Meanwhile, Rose delighted in the fact that the remaining members of the rapidly dwindling group of her attackers had time to learn about the preceding demise of their cohorts. She knew they had realized the common thread linking all the deaths together, and they were correct to live in abject terror as they awaited the agent of the just retribution that would be visited upon them.

Of course, Rose had always intended to save her previous fiancé, Mr. Royce King II, for the very last. Her flair for the melodramatic reared its ugly head as she prepared for Mr. King's execution. Once Rose had avenged her death by killing Royce's friends she set about planning his ultimate demise. She went to great lengths picking out her attire for the event, and making sure everything was carefully arranged for the occasion. It was almost like she was planning a wedding instead of an assassination. I couldn't complain, I had a melodramatic streak at least as wide as Rose's, and I could appreciate the irony of her gesture.

Obviously, Mr. King was living in abject terror, having realized he was the sole remaining member of the group of men that had been responsible for Rose's disappearance. He made the crucial mistake of moving out of the city to a fortified estate outside of town where he had armed guards on duty to protect him twenty-four hours a day. I suppose he could have saved some money if he would have realized we'd come for him at night, but he wasn't taking any chances at this point.

Rose had planned the assault on the compound with clockwork precision to allow herself the luxury of the maximum amount of time possible to enjoy torturing Royce to death. We were up out of bed and in action the moment the sun set and the sleep released us. Rose was determined to implement her plan the moment we were able to function. We quickly dressed and set off for our destination, arriving at Royce's estate at twilight.

Having saved Royce for last, Rose dressed herself in a wedding gown for dramatic effect. I proceeded to cut the telephone and telegraph lines that linked the estate with the outside world while Rose entered the compound and dealt with the guards. Of course we knew that Royce's efforts at self-preservation were futile gestures, but he couldn't know that. If he had guessed at our true nature, there were steps he could have taken to deter us, but his ultimate fate had been sealed the night he had allowed Rose to be attacked while joining in her humiliation and brutalization.

Rose found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. After dispatching the guards, Rose was frustrated by her inability to enter the room where Royce was hiding. Luckily, I was able to pick the combination to the doors out of his head as he considered it over and over. Apparently Royce had a flair for the melodramatic as well. The code that opened the doors was the date that their wedding had been planned to fall on.

Rose enjoyed torturing Royce to death while I snacked on the guards. Though she killed seven men in her quest for revenge, and tortured five of them to death, Mr. Royce King II's death was the most gruesome by far.

He effectively disappeared that night, although we made no effort to hide the body, if you could even call it that when she was done with him. The police and medical examiner decided to declare Royce dead on the strength of the fact that he was known to be in residence at the estate that night, despite the fact that there was no means available to conclusively identify the remains they had discovered. DNA testing and identification methods wouldn't become available for several decades yet, and there were no fragments large enough to conclusively match up with dental records although there were enough remains to add up to a human body once they scraped him off the walls and collected all the pieces. There was a single red rose left in the room, so they had to assume it was just one body.

We returned to Knoxville once Rose had completed her vendetta and had taken her revenge on her murderers. She finally had closure and it seemed like a great oppressive weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was finally able to relax and enjoy our relationship and the lifestyle we led.

We didn't hunt in Knoxville or the any of the immediately surrounding communities. We didn't want to attract undue attention, and we both knew I needed to be here for at least another two years. Possibly one year if we were forced to leave and I was willing to trust my attorneys to conduct my business, but they hadn't failed me yet. It wasn't a devastating deprivation. I had to travel enough around the region on business that we had ample opportunities to hunt to our hearts content.

Rose was my constant companion throughout my travels and business dealings although she rarely interfered. She was intelligent and intuitive, but she trusted me to handle our business affairs. She made her opinion known when she felt it was necessary. She spent my money freely with my blessing, but her tastes weren't too extravagant. I tended to be more ostentatious than she was when I felt the need to buy something. The majority of people that knew us or had dealings with us assumed she was my wife, although she wore no ring. For the most part, she filled that role in our relationship, although we both knew that the situation could change without notice when the right person entered one of our lives. Neither of us was willing to complicate our relationship with human legal commitments that we knew would be meaningless if either of us ever found our mate.

Normally I would busy myself with business affairs upon rising every evening. There were few enough hours where our world and the human business world overlapped to allow me to deal with my investments and business affairs during the twilight hours of the evening. Luckily I was a big enough client for most of my business partners that they were willing to overlook my obvious eccentricities and accommodate my needs.

Once the human business world shut down for the night, Rose and I enjoyed the entertainments that were available to us. We often went to the theater, the opera, the ballet and more recently motion pictures. We frequented a variety of night clubs, some elegant and up scale, some seedier that catered to a rougher more primal element of society. We enjoyed music, dancing and other pastimes in these bars and night clubs, normally staying out until the establishments closed in the pre-dawn hours.

The remaining hours of the night or early morning, depending upon your point of view, were often spent giving and receiving pleasure as we explored the intimate aspect of our relationship.

Rose and I were staying at the Crowne Plaza Hotel in downtown Knoxville again. We'd stayed in this same suite off and on for the last two years, often for two or three weeks at a stretch before moving on to wherever the needs of my business dealings would lead us. It was as close to a home as Rose and I had known since leaving Carlisle's house in Rochester.

It wasn't a grand suite like I had reserved in Rochester. It was a much smaller collection of rooms but still very nice compared to a typical hotel room. There was a nicely appointed living room with console radio, and a separate dining area with a large table and chairs that did double duty as a conference room table for business meetings. There was a small office for business purposes, and the suite had a private telephone connection to make calls directly without having to route through the hotel operator. There was a well stocked wet bar and a guest bathroom so guests or business associates wouldn't have to trudge through the bedroom to use the facilities. The bedroom was large with a separate seating area, a large King size bed and an attached master bathroom with separate tub and shower.

I used my key to unlock the door and let us into the suite. Rose was hanging on my arm and she was still laughing.

"I can't believe you let him egg you on like that." Rose laughed as we walked through the door, and I shut and locked it behind us.

"He was being an ass, and he was having inappropriate thoughts about you all night. He deserves far worse than to simply wake up with a hangover…"

"Edward…! Men are going to look… I don't mind that." _Actually I kind of like it…_

"He thinks you're my wife and he was imagining you naked all night!"

"Did he get it right?"

"Not even close, love. That alone deserves a severe thrashing. He has no idea how exquisite you truly are."

Rose shivered in delight at my praise. "Let them look all they like. You know I'm coming home with you at the end of the night."

"For as long as you're mine, love."

Rose turned her back to me as my hand trailed along her hip, and swept her long golden hair over her shoulder. "Get this zipper for me, please? I'm going to have a quick bath before we go to bed, ok?"

"Certainly, Rose. Shall I join you? Or should I just take a shower?" I asked as I pulled the zipper down the back of her gown, and then slid my hands inside to cup her breasts from behind as I leaned in to kiss the back of her neck.

"Edward…!" she shivered again as she leaned into my hands "God that's nice… Take a shower…! Much as I'd love you to join me, it's getting late, and I am not going to spend the day in the bath tub with you again! The last time I was so waterlogged, it took two days for the pruning and wrinkles to dry up and fade away."

"It'll be fun… I know how you enjoy water sports…"

"It'll still be just as fun in bed, just marginally dryer. Now let me go so I have time to show you, ok?"

"I'll hold you to your word, Ms. Hale." I said as I pinched her nipples and then let my hands slide off of her as I stepped back to start pulling off my suit to get ready for my shower.

_God it makes me feel so naughty when he calls me that…! I love it, but do I want more…?_

She stepped away and stepped out of her dress and walked into the bathroom to run her bath.

_Maybe I should let him change my name… Make an honest woman of me… Would a ring be so bad…? Carlisle was almost three hundred years old before he found Esme…_

_Yes it would. What would I do if I said yes, and then one of found our mate? Still, that could take centuries… _

_No, we both know how we feel… Don't we…? We don't need a piece of paper or a ring…_

Her breath caught as I walked into the bathroom naked to take my shower. I could feel her eyes track my movements as I ran the shower. I glanced back at her as I stepped into the enclosure. She was lounging in the tub surrounded by bubbles up to her neck, with her hair piled on top her head in a messy bun. She looked adorable, and I was sorely tempted to go and join her despite her wishes.

I didn't. One didn't force Rose to do things against her will without incurring her wrath. I had briefly known seven men that could attest to that fact if they had still been alive. Besides, Rose was so much more fun when you asked properly and let her do what she was comfortable with. There wasn't much she wouldn't do if you asked her nicely. Well, at least if I asked her nicely. We thought along the same lines and our desires and needs meshed most agreeably. Still, I had certain appetites that she would never be comfortable with. I didn't ask her to do those things, but the desire lingered in the back of my mind. There were things I had done before Rose came into my life that I had enjoyed. Dirty things that she would never do because there were just so many bad memories associated with them for her. Regardless, I was content with our relationship.

She was still in the tub when I got out of the shower. I got dried off and went into the other room and got into bed. That was how Rose preferred it. Sometimes things were spontaneous between us. Sometimes we'd sit and make out on the couch. Sometimes she'd get really turned on when we hunted and we'd have sex before we even disposed of the bodies.

When we were at home like this, she preferred to come to me on her own terms. She liked me to be in bed first, waiting for her when she came to me. It was her way of accepting what she wanted and giving me permission to be with her. She wanted it just as much as I did, but it was her way of showing that she was a willing participant, and it wasn't something I was 'doing to her'. She needed to know it was what she wanted, and she was coming to me so we could be together.

I heard the water stir and slosh as Rose moved in the tub, and then the water began the drain. I was envious of the towel as I heard it moving over the tender flesh of her body, stroking and caressing all of her secret places that I so desired to explore. I heard her hair rustle as she shook it out, and then the slip of each hair through the bristles of her brush as it stroked through her hair.

The brush clattered dully against the counter. Soft footsteps and then the light went out. The door opened and Rose stepped out of the bathroom.

She stood hesitantly as she had on so many other mornings, and then walked to our bed. She had the towel wrapped around her body covering her from the tops of her breasts to below her hips.

Some say that our memories fade, that we forget our human lives. We remembered things… how to drive a car, how to speak, what to do to exist in a world full of humans, meaningless trivia and seemingly random disjointed facts. Some memories remain. Things we force ourselves to remember, things that are still a part of our lives when we're new, memories tied to strong emotions. Love, anger, hurt, pain… these stayed with us.

Rose remembered everything that had been done to her that night in exacting detail that sometimes startled me in the stark crystal clarity of the event, despite the fact it was a human memory. If the men that had done those things to her weren't already dead, I'd hunt them down myself for what they had done to her. It was hard to say that they hadn't suffered enough. There was little more we could have done to them before they had died, but it still didn't seem like enough.

"Modesty?" I asked as she stood next to our bed in her towel. "Are we playing coy? You know there isn't anything I haven't seen or touched or worshiped, love."

"A girl's allowed to have a moment, isn't she?" Rose asked. I knew what she meant as the memories flashed through her head, and she shuddered for a second as she stood there fighting for calm.

"Certainly, Rose, but I can't admire what I can't see. I will admit the tantalizing bits you're sharing with me are beyond exquisite."

It was the god's honest truth, but still, playing to her vanity usually had a positive effect on her mood. It worked this time as she pushed the bad memories back down into their dark place and her eyes darkened with lust as she ran her eyes over my body and imagined what she wanted to do to it.

"I love it when you say things like that, Edward."

"I know. That's why I say them. Now get in here with me, and do some of those nasty things you're thinking about doing. You promised to show me a fun time in bed if I let you take your bath in peace. It would appear that I've upheld my part of the bargain…"

Rose dropped her towel and climbed onto the bed with me, "Well, never let it be said that I didn't live up to a bargain."

She stalked me across the bed on her hands and knees as she approached. I knew what she was planning and I didn't try to pull her into my arms. She slid between my legs as I lounged back against the pillows, and her hand wrapped around the base of my cock.

She leaned down and wrapped her luscious lips around my erection as she took me in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head of my cock and I gasped at the intense feeling she elicited in my body with her actions.

Her head bobbed lower as she took me as deeply into her mouth as she could. I felt my cock pushing into the base of her throat as she buried her nose in my pubic hair. I gasped as she swallowed convulsively and her muscles in her throat massaged my cock head and shaft as she tried to pull me deeper still.

She had considerable experience taking me deep into her mouth and throat. In the beginning, it had made her gag and cough, but she liked it and persevered until she had mastered this skill. She let me slide out as her eyes locked on mine. She reveled in the sense of power this gave her that she could literally bring me to my knees and make me feel like this.

My cock was wet and slippery with her saliva, and her hands were working on my solid cock shaft now as they stroked up and down milking my erection as she sucked on the head between her lips.

She started to bob up and down, swirling her tongue around me as her mouth worked up and down. She didn't take me deep again, for now, and her hands stroked what wouldn't fit in her mouth as she gave me pleasure and drove me closer to my climax.

I reached down and let my fingers slip into her hair as I cradled her head. I didn't try to guide her or force her, but I wanted the contact. I needed to touch her and she liked the feel of my hands on her body, even if was only the silky caress of her hair slipping between my fingers.

"Oh god, Rose… That's so good… So hot…" I panted as I threw my head back against the pillows and reveled in the carnal bliss she drove me towards.

I felt her purr with satisfaction as she worked faster, sucked harder, flicking her tongue against the slit in the tip of my cock in anticipation.

_Show me what you want… It's ok… Take me how you want to…_

"Rose…? God that's so good… Are you sure…" I panted as I raised my head and stared into her eyes.

_You want to be in control… Do it… I trust you…_

I groaned. I wasn't going to last much longer. I gripped her head tighter, pulling her against me, pushing into her mouth.

I felt Rose shiver when I took control, but it was a good shiver. She was getting off on this, and I could smell her arousal. I pushed my cock deep in her mouth, and then slid her back as she kept her lips locked tight around me, sucking for all she was worth.

I set up a rhythm, slower than her frenzied bobs but deeper, as I fucked her mouth with my cock. My hands were tangled in her hair as I gripped her head and moved her on me.

"God… I'm so close… Where do you want it…?"

_Take me deep… shoot it down my throat… Fuck me Edward…_

I didn't argue and pulled her against me as she buried her nose against me, my thrusting cock buried as deeply as she could take me. My cock pushed deep into her throat as she swallowed convulsively to let me push in as deep as I could.

Rose gripped my sack as she rolled my testicles between her fingers. She tugged at me gently and massaged the base of my cock behind my sack. The sensation was intense and pushed me over the edge. My hands were fisted in her hair as I held her against me. My head was thrown back and I moaned Rose's name. My body tensed as my muscles convulsed and I jerked my hips forward involuntarily.

I exploded into her as my orgasm pulsed through my body and I shot my hot juice down her throat. My hands relaxed as I came. She pulled back a little as my shaft pulsed between her lips, filling her mouth with my seed, the final spurts coating her tongue.

Rose pulled off of me with a pop as my cock slipped from her lips. She wore a satisfied grin and I could feel her savoring the taste as she swirled my cum around her tongue in her mouth.

She climbed up my body as she moved up the bed and straddled my hips. My semi-erect cock was pressed flat against my stomach as she ground against me and the folds of her sex parted around my cock as it sawed through the dripping wet heat between her legs.

Her fingers tangled in my hair as she pulled herself against me and her lips covered mine. My arms wrapped around her, exploring her body, tracing along her spine.

Her tongue pushed into my mouth as I opened my lips to her. She hadn't swallowed and I tasted myself in her mouth as her tongue swirled around mine, sharing her prize with me.

She was greedy and rough and demanding as she took what she needed from the union of our bodies. I let her have it all. She could take anything from me that she needed and I would freely give it all to her.

The kisses were hot and kinky and passionate as our tongues played slipping back and forth, exploring her mouth, her lips, her teeth. Her tongue passionately explored my mouth as my hands moved to explore her body.

I cupped her breasts and then squeezed more roughly as I tweaked and pinched her pebbled nipples and kneaded her breasts with my hands.

_Yes… Yessss… God… Harder, Edward…_

She was grinding against the underside of my cock, dragging her engorged clit against my flesh, and I could feel how wet she was as her arousal radiated through my mind like a beacon as she spiraled higher and higher. I could feel her need, and she could feel that I was ready again.

Rose reached between us as she raised her hips, leaning forward. She gripped my rigid cock and slid it back to her opening.

She moaned against my lips as her weight settled against me and I slid deep inside into her steamy heat.

I was buried to the hilt inside her tight pussy as her clit ground against my pubic bone. My hands gripped her hips, moving her on me as she rocked forward sliding up my cock, gripping me like a hot wet vise.

She grunted as my hands on her hips slammed her back down against me, thrusting deep inside her.

We moved together as she rode my cock, rocking forward, lifting up off my erect penis and then pushing it deep as she slammed her hips against me and I met every movement as I thrust my hips up to meet her.

She was moaning incoherently and finally broke the kiss to pant against my lips as my cock worked in and out of her body driving her to the edge of passion.

"God… I'm almost there…" she moaned. "Just a little more…" She arched her back as she reached between us and her fingers stroked at her clit.

"Yess… Yesss… Edward…! Yesss…!

Rose's mind came undone as the euphoria took her and she was engulfed in the pure white noise bliss of her orgasm pulsing through her body. Her tight pussy clenched hard around my cock as her clit throbbed and pulsed under her fingers. Her muscles relaxed and she fell against my chest as my arms wrapped around her.

I wasn't quite done with her yet as I felt her mind become a bit more coherent while she babbled against my neck.

I gripped her tight as I flipped us over, reversing our position. Rose squealed in surprise, and then she moaned again and her hands were gripping my shoulders as I flexed my hips driving deep back into her.

I leaned back slightly to improve my angle, and gripped her knees, lifting them and pushing them back.

I didn't waste any time as I started to hammer into her. I knew when she liked it a little rough and I could feel her excitement rising again as I took control and pounded my cock into her hard and fast, driving deep with every stroke.

I wasn't going to last much longer, but I held out until I felt her pleasure reach its peak. Rose started to clench around me again, and I buried myself to the hilt inside her hot throbbing pussy as I shot my second load. She moaned as she felt my cum shoot into her, filling her.

I let enough of my weight settle onto her to press her firmly into the mattress the way she liked, as I panted from my pleasurable exertions. She gripped my shoulders as she clung to me and held me, panting against my neck as we reveled in the closeness of our bodies pressed together. I could feel her happiness. We were content and had everything we needed as we existed in our own little world.

I moved off of her when I knew she wanted me to, and we just held each other. I gave her time to enjoy the moment, but I knew this was the best time to bring something up that we needed to talk about.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Edward?" She mumbled against my neck, almost sleepily.

I knew it wasn't sunrise yet. She was just enjoying the moment. I almost felt evil ruining it for her, but we needed to discuss this. It would be even worse if I didn't say something now, and it was a total surprise.

"I got a letter from Carlisle…"

"That's nice… What did he have to say?" She asked casually, but I could feel the bliss being replaced with a mild annoyance.

"He bought a motorcycle. One of those new Harley-Davidson's you were showing me the advertisement for."

"Does he like it? I told you the specs made it out to be more powerful than the Indian, and the design is more reliable, too. It wouldn't break down as often or take as much maintenance. That would be safer for us. Less chance of getting caught out in the sun…"

"Don't tell me you didn't like that. You were absolutely grunting like a wild beast…"

"Whatever…! Maybe it was just doing it in the dirt like an animal. That and the danger... You know, having nothing between us and the sun but a canvas tarp. For all I knew, we were both dead, and would never wake up. That whole fear of death thing just made it hotter."

"We could try it again…"

"No fucking way! Once was more than enough…"

"Twice love…"

"I was pissed the next time. There was no chance you were getting any. We would have made it to the hotel if you'd taken my advice."

"Fine." I wasn't going to argue about that now, and I'd let myself get distracted. "I mentioned Carlisle's letter for a reason."

"Yes…? And what would that reason be?"

"Carlisle is taking Esme on a road trip on his new motorcycle until their new house in Wisconsin is finished. They'll be touring several southern states…"

"Edward! You didn't! Tell me you didn't!"

"They'll only be here for a couple of days… They want to visit and catch up. It's not like we have any friends that we can talk to openly."

"And you're expecting me to talk openly to them about what? How we hunt? At least the people we talk to aren't judgmental and don't question the basic fundamentals of our lifestyle choices!"

"That's because they know nothing of the basic fundamentals of our lifestyle choices, love. You know, Esme feels exactly the same way as you and me. She only goes along with Carlisle because she's his mate, and she doesn't want to hurt him. I'm sure she'd like to hear everything you tell her, as long as Carlisle isn't around. You could spend some girl time with her. I know there are things you don't want to discuss with me. I try to respect your privacy if a subject is off limits."

"Alright… I guess so… It would be nice to see Esme again. When are they going to be here? How much time do I have to prepare? Maybe we could go hunt…"

"Tomorrow, Rose…"

"Tomorrow! I get no time to prepare at all? How long have you known? You realize it's been over a week since we hunted? Were you expecting to take them with us?"

"Would it hurt so much to hunt their way while they're here? A change of pace might be nice every once in a while. I hunted with you in Rochester…"

"Ughhh! That is just so gross! You know it, I know it, Esme knows it. It makes we want to puke, just having it in my mouth. I only did it for six months because I was a newborn and didn't know any better. You could have fed me rats and I would have accepted that was how we were supposed to live then. You taught me how we're really supposed to live, and don't tell me Carlisle doesn't know any better. He bit you, me, and Esme, so he knows what it tastes like!"

"I promise I'll take you hunting just as soon as they leave, but can you be nice while they're here? I know Carlisle and I don't see eye to eye on some basic issues, but he's my friend and my sire and I value his opinion and enjoy his company in small infrequent doses. We don't have many friends in this life, Rose."

"Fine, I'll be nice. He's my sire as well, and I want to see him too, but I'm still mad at him. You went nearly eleven years before you saw him again, and if I remember correctly, you could hardly keep a civil tongue in your head even then. I'll try, Edward, but I'm not making any promises."

She was mad, but it was tempered by the intimacy we had shared. I could feel the fight go out of her as the lethargy spread through her body

"Thank you, Rose, sleep now," but her eyes were already closing as her mind stilled into the oblivion of sleep.

"Asshole…" She mumbled, and then the sleep took her.

I could feel the profound weakness percolate through my being that I knew was caused by the sun rising and the sleep would soon claim me as well while the sun made its passage across the daylight sky.

I closed my eyes as I held her in my arms and submitted to the death like slumber as oblivion engulfed me.

**Author's note:**

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 Rose

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 5 Rose

Rose wouldn't talk to me when we rose from the sleep the next evening and gave me the silent treatment as she went through her evening routine and dressed for the night.

I didn't know what Carlisle and Esme would want to do when they got here, and told Rose as much even if she wouldn't answer me. She dressed simply in a nice skirt, an attractive sweater and heels. It was casual enough for staying in but dressy enough to visit any but the swankiest night clubs.

I didn't know exactly when they'd get here, other than that the itinerary Carlisle had wired me listed this date for their arrival. They weren't exactly staying with us, although they had a suite reserved in this hotel on the same floor. I had helped make the arrangements and I knew they'd be staying in the suite across the hall from ours. Their luggage had been delivered yesterday.

I conducted my business, making some calls and reading my mail. I composed responses and prepared them to be delivered to the front desk to be posted to the appropriate addresses. I had no meetings scheduled, and my calendar for relatively clear for the next several weeks. It was a good time for Carlisle and Esme to visit, even if I should be taking Rose away somewhere to hunt this week.

I found Rose sitting quietly in our room pretending to read a book. I knew her thoughts were in turmoil and she'd been staring at the same page for a long time without seeing it. She was conflicted. She wanted to see them, but she didn't know yet if she was going to yell at Carlisle or hug him. Esme was a much easier matter to deal with. She missed her. She wanted to see her and wanted to catch up with her, but she'd avoided her because she was Carlisle's mate.

"Would you like to go down to the lounge with me and have a drink?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, but laid the book aside and got her purse to leave with me. We rode the elevator silently down to the first floor and she took my arm as I escorted her into the cocktail lounge. We took a quiet corner table like usual and waited until the waitress came to take our order. Rose raised an eyebrow as she glanced in my direction. I went ahead and ordered for her, and she silently nodded approval.

She still wouldn't talk to me when our drinks got there. She sipped her whiskey and seemed to relax a little as she set the half-full glass down.

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" I asked. I figured it was worth a shot. She'd come downstairs with me and let me buy her a drink.

I stood up and offered her my hand. Surprisingly, she took it and let me lead her out on the dance floor. There was no band tonight, but the lounge had the radio tuned to a local radio station that was broadcasting a program of romantic dance music.

She let me take her in my arms and she laid her head on my shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"Are you going to speak to me at all tonight?" I asked. She made no response.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" That finally got me a response.

She sighed and then move apart from me as we danced so she could look into my eyes. "No you aren't, Edward. I'll accept that you were too scared to warn me, or even ask me if I wanted to see them, but don't tell me you're sorry. You decided to make my decision for me. You took away my choice and did what you wanted to do without bothering to ask my opinion. I thought we trusted one another more than that."

"What would you have done if I'd asked you sooner?"

"I don't know. I would have given it some thought. We could have visited them when we were in New York a couple of months ago, but it was too soon then. It might still be too soon now, but I would have at least liked some time to have prepared. Now I'm going to be hungry and irritable, and likely to snap at him if he says the wrong thing. This isn't a good situation, and we could have avoided most of the trouble if you'd been honest with me."

"I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings, Rose."

"That's better. I believe that. I'm not going to bite your head off, Edward. We need to talk about these kinds of things. I know you can read my mind, but that doesn't mean you don't need to ask me. I really thought you trusted me more than this…"

"I do, Rose… I guess I still have issues with Carlisle too. I do irrational things where he's concerned. I know that's not an excuse. I suppose I do truly view him as a father figure. On some level I desire his approval, but I know what I'm doing will disappoint him. I don't know what to say…"

"That's enough. I understand exactly what you mean. I act irrationally where he's concerned too."

"My situation is a little different than yours, Rose. I don't know that I would have chosen this life either if I'd had the choice. I know how you feel, but I've seen Carlisle's memories of my mother in his thoughts. I believe him when he says that she knew he had the ability to save me. She begged him to do whatever it took to save me. Whether he was carrying out her dying wish, or acting from purely selfish motivations is open to interpretation, but the fact remains that my mother asked him to do this to me."

"Do you believe that she honestly knew what she was asking for?"

"No... I don't know… I guess I'll never know. Regardless, I'm left with the choice between suicide and attempting to serve the greater good while I exist as the creature that haunts human nightmares."

"Well, welcome to the crowd, lover. We're not the suicidal type, Edward, we're survivors. Adversity forces our strength of character to the surface, not our despair. Next time, remember we're in this together."

Rose laid her head back on my shoulder, and we danced for the rest of the set until the announcer came on and there was a block of commercial advertisements. We sat down and finished our drinks and I ordered another round.

We spent the evening in comfortable conversation, sharing each others company. We danced some more and had a few more drinks while we waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive. The lounge would stay open as long as there were paying customers using it. It had seen a lot more late night business since we'd been out here. Last call was at three AM in Tennessee. It was almost that early when I heard the throaty roar of a motorcycle engine outside.

Rose looked at me. She'd heard the engine noise too, and we both knew it was a motorcycle. I picked up my drink and tossed the rest back and set down the glass. I stood up and laid money on the table to cover our tab, and then held out my hand to Rose.

She looked at it for a moment, unsure if she would accept it or not. She took my hand and rose to accompany me to the lobby. Carlisle and Esme already had rooms, but they'd still be required to check in and collect their keys.

We walked out into the lobby and Carlisle was at the front desk checking in. He was practically seething with fury, while attempting to hold it in check and not be short with the night clerk at the counter. Esme was standing slightly behind him as he obscured my view of her but she didn't look well. We were all pale but she had a deathly pallor and looked so weak she appeared she was barely able to remain on her feet.

Rose took one look and left my side to rush to her and offer her support as she gathered her into her arms. Esme winced, and I could see her arm was splinted in a sling. I got a better look at her when she turned towards me, and her eyes were crimson ruby red.

"Oh my god! Esme, what happened?" Rose asked.

I could see flashes of the events of the past several hours flicker through her mind, and I didn't like what I was seeing. I didn't like it all.

"We should get Esme upstairs to her suite, Rose. Then I'm sure Carlisle will relate the details of their trip to us."

Carlisle turned to me. He was barley concealing his fury, and I realized a portion of his anger was directed at me.

"Could you see that my motorcycle is secured in the garage, Edward? I want to get Esme settled into our suite and check her injuries."

"Of course, Carlisle…, Rose, help Esme upstairs. They have the suite across the hall from ours. I'll be back up directly, once I've seen to your motorcycle."

Carlisle nodded and the three of them turned to leave as Rose and Carlisle helped Esme along. I walked out into the predawn early morning darkness to move Carlisle's motorcycle.

It was a beauty, and I was slightly envious as I walked up to the bike. I knew the V-twin engine was more powerful than the straight four on my Indian. It had a larger displacement with much larger pistons. The frame was better reinforced and looked more durable, and it had better suspension for a smoother ride.

The damage was also immediately apparent as well as I took the bike off the stand and started to push it towards the parking garage. There were bullet holes in both of the fenders, and a couple of dings in the frame from hits by bullets. I could see the smears of lead with a trace of copper. These weren't small arms rounds from a pistol, but appeared to be metal jacketed rifle shots from a heavy bore combat rifle or possibly rounds from a large big game hunting rifle.

We could laugh off pistol shots most of the time, unless they were point blank and a lucky shot. They hurt like hell and we had to dig the bullets out, but they didn't slow us down much, and we regenerated fast enough that they weren't too big of a problem to deal with. A head shot into the brain was another story. Our skulls were pretty heavily armored, but a pistol bullet through the eye, the roof of the mouth, or the spine at the base of the skull could put us down long enough for a human to finish the job.

A machine gun at close range was dangerous to us despite the lighter pistol ammunition they typically used. They could do enough concentrated damage to force our bodies to shut down and go catatonic to hibernate and regenerate. They were deadly to us if the humans knew how to finish the job so we didn't wake back up.

Heavy bore combat rifles and big game hunting rifles were as deadly as machine guns with the right ammunition. Full metal jacket combat rounds had enough of a punch to penetrate our skin and the hydrostatic shock they generated could hurt us at relatively long range. They were effective at ranges longer than a pistol shot, but usually still within the range of our senses. Even so, hunters usually didn't try to take us at night when we had the advantage. It would be another story if you were riding on a motorcycle, and were suddenly ambushed by snipers. A few well placed shots could drastically even the odds.

I hurried back into the hotel and took the elevator up to our floor. I thanked the operator, and then went down the hallway to our suites. I knocked on the door, and moments later Carlisle opened the door and let me in.

"Carlisle, tell me what happened!" I exclaimed as I walked into the room. "I saw some of it in Esme's mind, and I saw the bullet holes in your motorcycle. Where are Esme and Rose? Is she alright?"

Carlisle was pouring himself another drink, and he poured one for me. He handed it to me and indicated we should sit down so we could talk.

"Rose is with Esme in the other room. Esme asked her to stay with her for a while, and she's offering her some comfort. Esme will be alright. I don't think she'll hibernate. She managed to feed on several of the attackers, and although I am normally opposed to the thought of feeding on humans for any reason, the human blood is helping her to regenerate faster."

"Thank god! What happened? Who attacked you?"

"We were set upon by hunters north of Jellico as we made our way south to the Kentucky border. They were lying in wait to ambush us. From what I was able to gather, somebody spotted us on the road and called ahead to warn them we were coming. They were looking for a pair of vampires, a man and a woman traveling together on a motorcycle. Sound familiar?"

"Oh my god! How did they find out?"

"They weren't hunting me and Esme, Edward. They were waiting to ambush you and Rosalie. That business with Rosalie's vendetta up in Rochester stirred up a lot of trouble. The leader of the group had an upstate New York accent. I heard him say Rosalie's name along with some rather choice expletives when they realized they had the wrong pair. The rest of them had Deep South accents or Hispanic overtones. One appeared to be from Texas."

"My guess is the New Yorker recruited the rest from experienced hunters that have been fighting the southern covens. He assembled his team to deal with you and Rosalie. They must have been working their way south, searching for you. My guess is they were expecting you to go back to New York to hunt, and caught us instead."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. We haven't gone back to New York since Royce King died. We've been staying in Tennessee and North Carolina for the most part. We made a trip down to Georgia last year, but I wanted to avoid crossing paths with the southern vampire covens so we traveled cross country. We stuck to back roads and traveled clandestinely until our business was completed. Tell me what happened. How did Esme get hurt?"

"We were ambushed by snipers off to the side of the road. They shot me in the chest and I lost control and went into the ditch. Esme was thrown from the bike and hit pretty hard. She was shot in the arm, and the impact from the crash broke her arm where the bone was clipped from the gunshot wound. She was stunned but never truly lost consciousness."

"Luckily, they didn't know all of our weaknesses, but they knew enough to be able to kill us. Four of them overpowered me while I was recovering from my wound. A fifth member of their group was going to try and drive an Iron stake through my chest. The right kind of wood would have likely killed me, but it would have been be too soft to penetrate my chest. All an iron stake would do is immobilize me. That's effective if they left me out in the sun long enough, but apparently they were going to try and hack off my head with an axe. That's an effective means of killing us too."

"How did you escape?"

"Esme was stunned, but she set upon them and ravaged them when she saw I was in mortal danger. Despite her injuries, she was able to dispatch three of them. It is with eternal shame that I admit I snapped the neck of a fourth when he attacked Esme with his hammer. Their remaining cohorts fled, and we allowed them to run away."

"I had to repair a flat tire on the motorcycle while Esme stood watch, and then we continued on with our journey, eager to put some miles between us and our attackers."

"This is bad, Carlisle. You say this happened north of Jellico? That's only fifty, sixty miles north of here. If they know Rose's name, they'll be able to find us if they start asking questions around here. If they find us while we're sleeping, we're dead."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but this is a direct repercussion of allowing Rosalie to exercise her thirst for revenge. You should have tried to rein her in more. I understand your predicament, but she could have been less flamboyant and shown some restraint while achieving the same ends. The hunter community will be up in arms about this for decades now."

"I understand, but I'm able to experience what was done to her through her memories, Carlisle. Believe me when I say, if we could have possibly made them suffer anymore, we would have."

"I appreciate how you feel. I was driven to desperation when I saw Esme attacked. We will remain here until Esme is well enough to travel, and then we will take the train to return north again. I don't want to take the chance on leading them to our new home, so we'll take a circuitous route returning to Wisconsin. I suggest you and Rose relocate as soon as possible as well."

"Do you think we'll be safe here for now?"

"Two of them got away, the leader and another of the gang. I don't know how many others there might be in their gang, but I doubt they'll regroup quickly enough to do anything for days at least. If there really are just the two of them left, it could take some time to recruit new members to their gang.

"Ok…"

"Besides, attacking us in the open at night was fool hardy and a mistake. They probably made a bad last minute decision based on a phone tip. Normally hunters stalk us and try and find our hiding places so they can attack us during the day when they have the advantage. If they caught you sleeping, you'd likely never even know it, you'd be dead."

Rose walked out of the bedroom then. "Carlisle, Esme is asking for you."

Carlisle immediately was on his feet, striding to the bedroom door. "How is she, Rosalie?"

"She's tired, and a little worried that you'll be mad at her. Her arm is healing nicely. I think it should be better by evening. How are you? I hadn't realized you'd been shot too until I heard you tell Edward. You should have drunk some of the blood, Carlisle…"

"I'm fine. I'm nearly three hundred years old, Rosalie. It was healed before we left the attack site. It'll weaken me until I hunt, but I'm fine. It's one of the advantages of advanced age amongst our kind, among other things."

"Rose and I will retire for the day then. Sleep well, Carlisle…"

"Sleep safe, Edward, Rosalie, but I will not sleep this day. I will remain vigilant should our attackers fall upon us during cover of the day. They will not take me unawares."

I nodded and led Rose out of the room, across the hall to our suite.

She clung to me and buried her face in my chest once we were alone, and I could hear her anguished sobs.

"This is all my fault, Edward… I'm so sorry Esme got hurt… They're hunting us because of me…"

"No… You will not feel guilty about this! Those bastards got what they deserved. These hunters are worthless cowardly scum. We'll deal with them if they come after us. I won't let them hurt you, Rose. Ok?"

"Carlisle was right. I should have just walked away… They couldn't hurt me anymore…"

"They're still hurting you, Rose, and they're all dead. I see how it affects you. I'd hunt them down and kill them for what they did to you, if any of them were still alive."

"We should hunt down these bastards and make them pay for what they did to Carlisle and Esme!" Rose sobbed against my chest.

"Maybe tomorrow night, it's too late now. We'll sleep soon."

"Hold me Edward… I'm so scared to sleep this morning…"

"Let's go to bed. Carlisle will be awake. He'll protect us while we sleep."

We went to bed and I held Rose until the sleep took us. She was scared and rightly so. We were still both using our human names, and had never seen any need to change them. Most vampires didn't, but the human world had become vastly more sophisticated and advanced over the last fifty years. Identities were being tracked by the government now. There were social security cards and driver's licenses, government red tape and procedures, most of it in the name of taxes and the almighty IRS. It had started before I was born in the 1850's, but I suppose the government had to pay for the party somehow. Personally I resented taxes. I felt I did my part to make the world a better place; did they really need to have their hand quite so deep in my pocket too?

I remembered when I'd gotten my first driver's license. I'd paid a quarter as a lifetime fee for the hand written slip of paper that attested to the fact that I was familiar with the motor vehicle code and knew the rules of the road. That use of the certificate had quickly gone by the wayside as the document rapidly became the primary form of identification card. I could see the same kind of thing happening to the social security card, only on a national level.

I was going to have to approach my attorneys to see about new identities for Rose and me. Hartley and Watkins were fairly straight laced old school types, but Alistair Scott seemed biddable enough, and he'd already turned a blind eye to some of my more questionable dealings. I knew how much he was skimming off my accounts, but I didn't mind as long as he got the job done and did as he was told. I'm sure he'd be able to deal with this if the price was right. If he wasn't, I could always kill him, and he had a pretty good Idea that, that was a distinct possibility too.

-~*TDPotN*~-

We rose from the sleep the next evening, and went to go check on Carlisle and Esme.

Esme had not risen from her sleep this evening, but Carlisle felt certain she hadn't slipped into hibernation. That would make things more far more difficult if she had. The death-like coma could linger for days, weeks, even months as her body repaired itself and consumed all of her reserves of energy in the process. There was no way to predict when she would rise from that sleep. Only that it would be at night, and she'd be so famished with thirst by then, that she'd be dangerous to any humans within range of her sense of smell.

She would attack the first warm blooded creature she could lay hands upon, be it human or otherwise. Friend, foe or family made no difference to the hibernation sickness.

Carlisle invited us into his suite to visit with him while we caught up on old times and made plans for the future.

"Good evening, Carlisle," I greeted him as we walked ito the living room of his suite. "Is Esme well?"

"She did not rise from her sleep, but her arm is almost fully healed. I'm confident she'll be up and around tomorrow evening."

"I'll trust in your expertise and experience in this matter." I could feel Rose's guilt intensify due to the fact that Esme was still injured and sleeping so I changed the subject.

"How have you and Esme been, before the incident last night? You look well, Carlisle. Your letter said you were waiting on renovations to your new house in Wisconsin. What work are you having done?"

"Well, of course Esme found the house for us and commissioned the majority of the redecorating. This time I had only one request. I'm having part of the basement and one of the rooms on the ground floor remodeled as a laboratory. I couldn't really see any use for a sun room, and I needed more space for my research.

"Your blood substitute again? How is your research progressing?"

"I have some new avenues of investigation to pursue. The last time we spoke, I told you about my synthetic blood plasma. It's been successful in limited animal testing, and I wanted to expand the program for some longer term studies.

"Let me guess, you need more space to house a menagerie of various animals for your research?"

"Yes, I also needed a dedicated lab space for the next phase of my research. I'm also working on the cellular replication issue. I've found some research that was published back in 1858 detailing experiments with sea urchins and how they regenerate from injury. I'm interested in the similarities to planarian and their ability to regenerate and replicate lost part of their bodies."

"How does their ability to heal their bodies from injury relate to your blood research? They seem like two completely different fields of study to me."

"They're not too dissimilar. The point that's stalling my blood substitute research is the ability to replicate blood cells. If I can determine the mechanism that triggers regeneration and cellular replication in these lesser creatures, then I could potentially use the same mechanism to trigger cellular replication in blood cells. Once that's possible, then I can begin more studies and research projects to tailor the substitute to our needs."

"It seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to simply because you won't accept your natural diet, Carlisle."

"How I choose to spend my time is my affair, Edward. Besides, basic research is never a waste of time. I've published most of my findings under a variety of names over the years. My work has stimulated research by others and I've used their research to further my own studies."

"What kind of research have these other doctors done?"

"Well, you're aware that medical science has the ability to perform a transfusion of blood from one patient to another. Typically this is done directly from the donor to the patient in question. It's a useful therapy in the case of severe injury or trauma such as invasive surgery that is accompanied by extreme blood loss."

"Yes, I'm aware of transfusion as a therapy. How does that relate to your research?"

"The most difficult aspect of performing a transfusion is having a live donor on hand to supply the blood. Several universities are working on methods of storing donor blood for extended periods of time. Potentially, this could lead to the creation of blood banks in hospitals where various blood types would be stored for when they were needed. The potential for saving lives and reducing human suffering is staggering. More extensive surgeries would be possible, accident victims with severe blood loss could be saved… the benefits are limitless."

"And your research made this possible?"

"I would hardly claim responsibility. The credit goes to the dedicated professionals that are performing the research and doing the studies. Work I've done over the years may have hinted in the direction they have taken their research and stimulated them to think of new possibilities, but the credit is theirs. It's the same way I can take research that was done back in 1858 and apply that basic research to an idea I'm working on and expand upon it and move in new directions."

"I'm sure this is all truly fascinating, but could we discuss something else?" Rose asked. "All this talk about blood is making me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," Carlisle said as he turned to study her eyes. "It has been a while since you've hunted, hasn't it, dear? I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable. There was something I wanted to discuss with you. The new house in Wisconsin is very large. There are several extra rooms…"

"Carlisle… don't, please…" Rose mumbled; her thoughts were jumbled and frantic.

_He can't mean…? I like my life… I'm happy with Edward… If I went with them he'd expect me to live as he does…_

"I just wanted to extend the invitation, Rosalie… Of course Edward is welcome as well. You could share a private suite in the west wing. I'd like to be able to spend more time with the both of you. I miss you Rosalie."

Rose was on her feet as she stood from the sofa. "I can't discuss this now…! I'm sorry… I need some air… Excuse me…" and then she was bolting for the door. She nearly ripped the door off the hinges in her haste to open it and then she was flying down the hall.

Carlisle was distraught. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted to offer…"

"It isn't your fault, Carlisle. It's been too long since we've hunted. We were supposed to go about now, but it coincided with your visit. I know you don't want to hear it, but she still has issues with you, Carlisle. It's only been two years… Give her some time. I have to go. I don't want her to get too far on her own. It isn't safe."

"Of course, Edward, go with her and keep her safe. I'm sorry she feels that way… I wish there was a way to make it up to her…"

_It's a terrible thing to be alone… I'm glad she has you…_

I nodded and followed Rose out into the hall. She hadn't bothered with the elevator in her haste to leave and had run down the stairs to get away. I followed her into the stairwell and flew down the six flights of stairs to the ground level. I knew nobody was there to see and I didn't have to restrain my speed. The stairway played double duty as a fire escape, and had a door that exited the building on the ground floor. The door was ajar and I knew Rose wouldn't have gone back into the first floor hallway, regardless.

I went through the door and immediately picked up Rose's scent. I followed her down the alleyway, and then onto the rooftop of the theatre next door. It was a reckless move. The hotel was taller than the theatre and somebody looking out a window might have seen her in the gathering twilight. I knew why she'd done it though; we could move faster across the rooftops and didn't have to hold back to a human pace.

Rose was running flat out as she bolted from the hotel. I didn't think she was hunting. She'd move slower if she was stalking prey. She seemed intent on leaving the city as quickly as possible as she ran southeast. At least she wasn't headed north towards the hunters. This path would lead her into the forests in the Smokey Mountains. If she kept going in this direction, she'd run right through Gatlinburg.

I momentarily lost her trail when she crossed the river. The track stopped cold at the edge of the water, but I didn't even slow down and bounded across the river. I landed in a crouch as I searched for her scent, and then I was running again.

Her track bent further south as I gained on her. I could feel the tenor of her thoughts, and then I could hear her nearly silent footfalls as she ran away as fast as she could. I was faster and could have overtaken her, but I paced her, giving her space.

_I can hear you Edward… Back the hell off… I'm not ready to go back yet… I just need to let off some steam… How dare him… That arrogant, self-righteous…, live with him…? He just wants to control my diet… I'm not one of his lab rats to advance his research…_

We ran like that for a while as Rose tried to burn off her nervous energy and I paced her to know she was safe. I didn't try to close the distance. I stayed close enough to feel her mind, but gave her what space I could. It wasn't too terribly late as the twilight faded to deeper dusk and the final light of the day began to die away.

BANG!

The rifle shot echoed through the forest, and I picked up speed as I rushed toward Rose. What was she doing? She was running towards the gunshot. Was she insane? What if it was a hunter?

God what was I saying? Of course it was a hunter. What if he was hunting Rose?

**Author's note:**

The story about the driver's license costing a quarter for a lifetime fee is true. My father was born in 1918, and he used to tell us that story when we were growing up about his first driver's license. It's amazing how times change.

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

**Warning:** This chapter contains some scenes of mild graphic violence and vampire feeding in the second half of the chapter.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 6 Emmett

_Previously…_

_The rifle shot echoed through the forest, and I picked up speed as I rushed toward Rose. What was she doing? She was running towards the gunshot. Was she insane? What if it was a hunter? _

_God what was I saying? Of course it was a hunter. What if he was hunting Rose?_

_The story Continues…_

_OH my god…! I have to save him… So beautiful… I can't let him die…!_

What?

What the hell was going on now? I looked through Rose's eyes. A human? He must have been the hunter. His rifle was twisted and broken, cast aside on the ground. He was still on his feet as the bear's immense paw connected, driving him to the ground, the long sharp hook like claws rending his flesh. The massive jaws snapped at him, and blood spurted.

"No!" Rose screamed, and then she pounced on the bear.

It seemed startled as she wrenched it off of him and drove her fists into it.

The huge bruin roared, enraged as it reared on its hind legs and swiped at her.

She dodged its enormous paw and charged it, bowling it over.

The bear tried to swat her away, but her arms locked around its neck.

I could feel her strain through the link we shared, and heard the massive snap like a cannon shot when its neck bones popped and gave way. Suddenly the bear collapsed to the ground.

Rosalie immediately rushed to the human. I thought she was going to eat him, but then she was cradling his head in her lap.

"Please don't die…" she pleaded with him.

_OH my god…! It's him…! So beautiful… He's the one… the dimples… the curly hair… Like Henry… he looked so peaceful… I can't let him die…!_

"Rose? Are you alright?" I asked.

_Stay back Edward…! So help me, if you eat him, I'll kill you…!_

"I'm not going to eat him. He's bleeding out, and his heart rate is all over the place. He needs medical attention right now. Let me help you."

"Ok… Please don't let him die…"

I moved to Rose's side. This human was a mess. It was going to be touch and go here. He was bleeding profusely from a wound in his leg. It looked like the artery was perforated. I reached for his belt and pulled it off. I wrapped it around the leg above the wound and cinched it tight, cutting off the blood flow to stop the bleeding. It would buy us some time. He might lose his leg, but it might save his life. His chest was practically laid open, and he had dozens of cuts and contusions. I didn't say it, but there was only one way he was going to live.

"He needs immediate medical care, Rose. We need to take him to Carlisle."

"Why? We're closer to Gatlinburg. They should have a doctor…"

"Rose… Not just any doctor is going to save him…"

I felt her panic rise again. "He can't die, Edward! I… I think he's the one… I just can't let him die…"

"Then we need to take him to Carlisle. It's the only way."

"You mean…" _Carlisle can make him like us… I hate him for doing that to me… Can I even ask him to do it to somebody else?_

"You can think about it on the way. We might not even make it back…"

"Then turn him now… I…I don't know what to do Edward… How do I turn him…?"

"You can't. You're not old enough. Your blood isn't powerful enough to turn him yet."

"Then you turn him… He'll die if we try to take him all the way back to Knoxville…"

"I can't turn him… I could try, but I'd probably just kill him. I've been told you need to be at least twenty-five years into this life before your blood to be powerful enough to make a vampire, and then its touch and go whether it takes or you just kill them. We need to take him to Carlisle…"

Rose was off the ground and running with the huge man cradled in her arms before I could finish speaking. She was literally flying through the forest, and for the first time, even I had difficulty keeping up as something deep in the core of her being drove her onward.

I felt him slip in and out of consciousness as the cooling passage of wind across his face soothed him.

…_an angel… I'm dead… It hurts too much to be dead… Carried in the arms of an angel to the pearly gates… who would have thought… here I was expecting fire and brimstone… Will grandma McCarty be waiting for me…? Pa… Will I see my Pa…? It's been so hard since he passed… _

It was fully dark out as we approached the city. I put on burst of speed and crossed the river first. I searched up and down the bank, but the coast was clear. It was a good thing because Rose didn't even slow down. She crossed the riverfront, and then took to the rooftops as we crossed town towards the hotel.

The fire escape door was locked from the outside when I dropped into the alleyway. Rose was right on my heels and I turned to her.

"Wait here and I'll go around and open the door."

She nodded, but I could see the anguished impatience in her eyes as she practically danced with apprehension in front of the door. The man's heart stuttered and then continued its labored rhythm.

"Hurry Edward!" Rose pleaded.

I nodded and hurried around the corner, jogging at a human pace. I entered the lobby and quickly made my way back to the door. Rose pushed inside the second it was unlatched, and I had to jump back to avoid being run over in her haste.

Rose literally flew up the stairs, taking them three at a time in her haste to get to Carlisle.

"Take him into our room, Rose." I called to her. "I'll bring Carlisle."

I saw her nod, and then she made the turn into the hallway. I could feel every mind on several floors, and luckily nobody saw her enter our suite. She hadn't bothered to check in her haste. I went to Carlisle's door and knocked.

"You're back?" He asked as he opened the door. "Where's Rose? What did she do?" The scent of human blood permeated the atmosphere of the hallway, and he was thinking the worst.

"It's not what you think. We require your medical expertise. Rose is in our suite."

"Will I need my bag?"

"You can bring it, but I doubt it'll be necessary."

Carlisle stepped away for a minute and returned with his doctor's bag. We stepped across the hall into mine and Rose's suite. The scent of blood was stronger still and we could hear the labored racing heartbeat coming from the bedroom. Carlisle didn't even ask and walked to the bedroom.

Rose met his eyes imploringly and he hurried to the bed to examine the patient.

Carlisle gently probed the body and tore away some of his clothing. He examined his leg and listened to his heart. He looked up at Rose as she cradled him on her lap, and stood up, taking a step away.

"He's in shock, and he's lost a lot of blood. I can make him comfortable, but he's injured beyond what medical science can treat. He's going to lose the leg, and if I release the tourniquet to treat him, he'll go into hypovolemic shock and surely die."

"No…! He can't die! You can't let him die! You can save him Carlisle!"

"I can only save him one way, Rosalie, and you hate me for doing that to you. You've made it clear on more than one occasion that you would have preferred to die. Should I take away this young mans choice as well? Should I create yet another vampire to hate me for what I've done to them?"

"I don't hate you, Carlisle... I haven't completely forgiven you yet, but you did it for selfish reasons. You thought I'd be Edward's mate, but you were wrong. You turned Esme because you could feel your connection to her! You owe me this Carlisle... He's my mate... I can feel it... I can feel my connection to him! Edward told me I'd know when I found my mate... I know it's him... You can't let him die, or you'll kill me too…!"

"Your mate…?" Carlisle turned to look at me. "Edward, is it true?"

I nodded. "I can feel their connection. It's everything you share with Esme. He'll be her mate if you turn him."

"And shall I? What about you, Edward?"

I looked at Rose and the man cradled in her lap, and then back at Carlisle. "I will not deny Rose her chance at happiness. We knew this day would come. Act quickly while you still can. I would prefer not to sacrifice my sister as well."

Rose's eyes met mine for a second and we didn't have to say anything. We both knew our relationship had changed. She was no longer mine. Then she turned to Carlisle.

"Please do this for me Carlisle. I'll take the responsibility if he hates anyone for doing this to him. I'd do it myself, but my blood isn't powerful enough. He's too weak already, and I'd kill him…"

"The responsibility will be mine. It is my decision whether to act or not. God help me, but I'll do this for you."

"Thank you, Carlisle…"

"Don't thank me yet. You'll have to deal with him when he wakes up. Now slide out and let him lie back so I have some room to work."

Rose slid out from under him and stepped back to give Carlisle room. He briefly regained consciousness as Rose jostled him with her gentle movements. His eyes opened to see Carlisle standing over him.

"Are you god…?" He mumbled in a whisper so low a human wouldn't have caught it.

"Rest easy son, you aren't dead. Your wounds will heal, but you will be in considerable pain for some time…"

His head lolled and his eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped back into unconsciousness again. Carlisle raised his wrist to his lips and I heard his flesh tear as he bit into his wrist. His fangs ripped the artery and his thick burgundy blood flowed from the wound, his venom preventing the wound from sealing over immediately. He held his wrist over the young man's mouth and the blood dribbled onto his lips. It seemed to invigorate him and give him strength. His tongue lapped at the blood, and then Carlisle pressed his wrist to his lips letting him drink from the freely flowing wound.

Carlisle allowed him to drink for a couple of minutes, until he seemed to weaken and stagger. Then he was pulling his wrist away, cradling it to his chest. The wound sealed in seconds and the flow of blood stopped.

Carlisle took a deep breath, and then bent low over the bed as though he was checking his breathing. He moved lower still as his strong nimble finger tilted the man's skull back to bare his neck.

I heard the tender flesh tear as Carlisle's fangs sank into his throat. The body jerked as involuntary muscle spasms wracked through the body as though he were being shocked with electricity. It seemed to go on and on before Carlisle released him. The respite was brief, and then he was pressing the man's wrist to his mouth. He released his wrist and took up the other, pressing it to his lips in turn as his fangs sank into the artery.

Carlisle stepped back, and the tachycardia of the young man's frenzied heart brought on by the hypovolemia slowed to an almost normal rhythm, although it was still faster than a normal heartbeat. He waited a few minutes, and then bent to release the tourniquet. His head bent low over his leg and then his fangs tore the flesh again, biting where the bear had nearly ripped his leg clean off.

The wound oozed for a second as Carlisle pushed the mangled flesh back together, but it no longer spurted blood as the wound began to seal and knit before our eyes.

"Wait until the wounds are healed, and then you can wash his body. Be sure to remove all traces of blood, or he'll tear at his own flesh when he wakes. Remove the bloody clothes from the room, or he'll hunt them down to suck the blood out of them. Do you have any Idea where you're going to take him? You have three days to move him before he wakes up."

_He did that to me… This is what happened to me… Did he wash…? No, Esme would have…_

Rose was having a moment so I answered Carlisle. "There's a hunting lodge near Clarkesville, northwest of Nashville that I was considering leasing for a vacation home. I'll call the broker tomorrow evening and tell them I'll take it. I can lease it for a year, and we should be safe there. I'll need to purchase a car to transport us there."

"It sounds like you have the situation well in hand, Edward. I'll return to Esme to check on her."

"Carlisle," Rose said, placing her hand on his arm to stop him. "I don't hate you for what you did to me. It's taken me time to come to terms with it, but I never would have known Edward, or found this young man if you hadn't done it. Thank you."

"I love you, Rosalie, and I'll always think of you as my daughter. You're always welcome to come home when you feel you're ready."

"Won't you stay with us for a while, Carlisle? We really haven't had much time to visit."

"This isn't a good time. I need to get Esme home, and you're going to have your hands full for several months. We'll find time to catch up."

Carlisle picked up his doctors bag and walked to the door, letting himself out, leaving me alone with Rose and the writhing unconscious young man. It was suddenly very uncomfortable in the room. All of a sudden I was the third wheel intruding on an intimate moment. It didn't matter that Rose had been mine when we woke up. She wasn't mine anymore, and we both knew it.

"So that's how you make a vampire?" Rose asked to break the tension. "I was kind of unconscious when Carlisle turned me. So it's the blood that causes the transformation?"

"No, not completely, the blood would kill him on its own in this quantity. Small amounts will heal human wounds, but this much will stop his heart eventually. The venom alone doesn't cause the transformation either, or every person we fed on would turn eventually. The blood and the venom work in conjunction to cause the change. The venom acts as a catalyst to cause the blood to promote rapid healing and a radical change in his body chemistry altering his nature so he'll be like us when he wakes up."

"Alright… But the blood has to be powerful enough or it'll just kill him?"

"Yes. Our strength and power increase as we age. That's why we slowly build up a resistance to the sun over time. Other things increase with age, the healing potential of our blood, our ability to withstand and heal from injury, certain gifts that some vampires are reborn with grow stronger with age."

"Ok…"

"Well, does he have a name?" I asked to break the tension when Rose faltered, changing the subject again. "We can't just keep calling him 'the young man'."

"I don't know. I was hoping you could help me with that. Did he think anything useful?"

"He wondered if his grandma McCarty would be waiting for him in heaven. He thought an angel was carrying him to the pearly gates. It seemed to surprise him. He was expecting fire and brimstone. He'll get enough of fire over the next three days. It appears you've landed yourself a bad boy if he was expecting to go to hell for his sins. Does he have a wallet?"

"McCarty, huh? Ok." Rose said as she checked his pockets and shook her head no. "I can deal with another bad boy. I've had my share. It seems to be my lot in life."

"Who are you calling a bad boy?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, look whose talking, mister 'let me buy you a drink and teach you how to eat people'."

"It was fun while it lasted, Rose…"

"You're going to be ok with this, right? I don't want to hurt you, Edward. I still love you… its just… different now…"

"I know. I said I wouldn't hold you back. We both knew this day would come. I still love you, Rose, only now I'll love you as my sister. We still share a connection through Carlisle's blood. I'm not going to abandon you or turn you out into the cold. We can still be a family as along as you want me around."

"I'll always want you around. Maybe you'll find your mate soon. It would be nice to have a girlfriend to talk to sometimes. I really was looking forward to spending some time with Esme."

"Don't go playing matchmaker like Carlisle. It'll happen when it happens. It hasn't happened for seventeen years yet. Carlisle went nearly three hundred years before he found Esme. I'm not going to hold my breath waiting, although that doesn't mean I'm opposed to finding another traveling companion."

"Ready to replace me so soon?" Rose asked with a smirk of her own. "It will happen Edward. I know it will."

"Just promise me one thing…"

"What's that?"

"That you'll be happy for me and accept it when it happens."

"Of course, Edward! You deserve happiness too."

We settled in for the night after that. Rose stripped away young Mr. McCarty's torn and bloody clothes and I took them down to the basement and threw them into the furnace for the boiler to dispose of them. She washed the blood from his body, and was suitably impressed with the stock equipment under the hood. I could only imagine what she would think in three days after Carlisle's blood reacted with the venom in his system and enhanced his natural physique.

I spent the day sleeping on the couch for the first time since Rose and I had been together while she spent the day curled up around her new mate. I missed her terribly, but I wasn't going to make this any harder for her. I knew she was feeling terribly guilty, like she was cheating on me, but I knew the situation was beyond her control. Her attraction to her mate was growing steadily as he changed. Their bond became more solid by the hour and there was nothing either of us could do to change that fact, even if we'd wanted to.

I called Alistair Scott the next evening upon rising from my sleep and told him to call the broker to rent the hunting lodge. I impressed upon him the fact that I didn't want my name associated with the rental, and then made arrangements to take possession of it immediately. I told him I'd meet the broker in a couple of days to pay the deposits, but to have the keys left in the mailbox so I could move in directly as I was planning on driving down tomorrow night.

Next I had Alistair make arrangements to have my motorcycle moved into storage with my other belongings in Chicago. I had the possessions from my human life warehoused there. I still owned my parents house, although it was currently rented out to tenants by a management company. The previous furnishings and my parents' belongings and personal effects were all in storage as well.

When the phone call was completed I left the hotel and went downtown to the Chevrolet dealership. I purchased a brand new 1935 Chevy Eagle Sedan. I paid six hundred fifty dollars cash and drove the brand new car off the lot. Afterward I went to a mens store and purchased a couple of pair of pants, some shirts, underclothes and shoes that I thought might fit Rose's new friend.

It was too late tonight to drive to Clarkesville, so we'd have to stay one more night in our hotel. I doubted the hunters would find us this quickly, so I took the opportunity to drive out to Gatlinburg and see what I could learn about my new brother. It was only a forty mile drive and besides, I wanted to see how the Chevy handled. It wasn't a bad ride, but I missed my motorcycle. Once this new guy settled down, I was definitely getting myself a new Harley-Davidson like Carlisle's.

I cruised through Gatlinburg, listening to the thoughts around me until I found myself at a local saloon. I parked the Chevy and went inside to have a drink and see what I could learn.

It was a quaint little old fashioned saloon that looked like something out of a nickel western. There was a bar along one wall with a brass rail and spittoons on the floor. A large mirror was hung behind the bar with a large collection of bottles in front of it. A piano player was playing music in the corner, but the upright piano was in need of tuning. Medium sized round tables dotted the room. Most of the men in the saloon were just visiting and drinking, but there were a couple of card games being played.

I went to the bar and sat down on a barstool and ordered a double bourbon. The bar tender looked at me a little dubiously, but poured my drink when I laid money on the bar. I sat and sipped my whiskey and listened to the conversations.

"Where the hell is Emmett, tonight?" a man in one of the card games asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't at work today. The line boss was pissed as hell. He wanted him to take a crew and fix that loose run of track up Knoxville way. I was gonna win my money back tonight."

"Hell, you ain't gonna win any money offin' Emmett McCarty. He's got the devil's own luck at cards, when he ain't drunk as a skunk."

"He's probably up makin' time with that Abby Dickens again."

"Well, he better be ready to high tail it outta there. Her daddy catches them shaggin' like last time, he'll git more than rock salt 'n bacon rind this time. I hear her daddy was so pissed, he wanted to turn the law out after him, but the sheriff said he'd git the preacher to talk sense to him."

"Ain't no preacher gonna talk sense to Emmett McCarty. Her daddy won't trap him lessin' the rabbit dies, and he'll still be hard pressed to make it stick. Abby likes a lot of boys."

They were all picturing the same young man in their minds that Rose had carried home to Carlisle last night. He seemed like quite the hell raiser from what they were remembering about him. He was hard working and had a good job on the railroad, but he liked to gamble, drink, and womanize for entertainment. Then the saloon doors swung open and a man that was the spitting image of Emmett walked in.

"Hey, Peter, come have a drink. Where's your little brother Emmett tonight? He was supposed to meet us to play cards."

The man had a somber expression on his face. "I don't think Emmett will be drinking with us anymore. I fear he's gone to meet his maker."

"What?" There were startled exclamations around the table and the bar got quiet as people turned to listen to the story.

"Emmett never came home last night. It wouldn't be the first time, but me Ma was worried 'bout him. She said she had a bad feeling, so me and Ian took the day off and went lookin' for him. He was hunting yesterday, south of town in the forest. We found a huge dead black bear, and Emmett's rifle smashed to bits. There was so much blood. We think there must have been a second bear, and it carried him off and ate him after he shot its mate."

"Oh my god…, I'm sorry for your loss…" There was a round of heart felt condolences, and then a flurry of drinks being bought and offered before the commotion died down and people started sharing stories about their fallen compatriot.

"…she's takin' it hard. It's hard losing a son, and so soon after Pa passed. What with Jack and Malcolm gone off to the city to find work. That's just left me, Ian, Emmett and Maggie at home, and now Emmett's gone. There was few enough of us to work the farm and keep jobs to make ends meet…"

"How's little Maggie taking the news?"

"Hard, as you'd expect… Emmett was her favorite and he loved playing the doting big brother, even if he was the youngest of us boys. He was only turned twenty this march past."

I got up to leave. I'd heard enough and I had the information I'd come looking for. I stopped at the table where Emmett's brother was sitting on my way out of the saloon to offer my condolences.

I shook his brother's hand, and clapped him on the back. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure your brother will be where he is loved and cared for and find eternal happiness."

"Thank you… Do I know you? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Edward Cullen, I'm a trouble shooter for the railroad. I'm passing through. I travel a lot. I'm not quite ready to settle down yet. Too much of the world left to see yet."

I was looking for a new identity, and I doubted Carlisle would mind. Emmett's brother nodded absently and a little drunk and turned to the other well-wishers. I quietly slipped out of the saloon.

I got back in the Chevy sedan and drove back to Knoxville. I parked the car in the garage by my motorcycle, and then went back up to the suite.

"Edward! Where were you?" Rose exclaimed when I walked in. "I thought the hunters had got you! Oh my god, I was so worried!"

I could tell Rose was being honest, but there was a little undercurrent of doubt. I could feel her worry that I had left and wasn't coming back because there was nothing tying me to her and Emmett. She was terrified of having to train him on her own, and doubted she'd be able to control him. She was practically still a newborn herself. Reassurances alone wouldn't ease her mind. She believed me when I said I wouldn't abandon then, but only time would make it a fact.

"I had errands to attend to. I finalized the arrangements for the lodge by Clarkesville and bought a car so we can drive out there tomorrow night. Here," I tossed her the sack with clothes for Emmett. "These ought to fit him."

"Thank you, Edward. You missed Carlisle and Esme. Esme rose from the sleep tonight, and seemed normal enough. They checked out and went to the train station to leave. Carlisle booked passage in a sleeper car and had their luggage and his motorcycle loaded onto a freight car. You were gone longer than it took to go shopping. All of the shops have been closed for hours."

"I drove down to Gatlinburg, and went to Emmett's wake. His brother's found the place where he was attacked by the bear, and they're all convinced he's dead."

"Emmett? That's his name? Tell me everything you found out!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, eager to hear everything I'd learned.

We sat down and I told her what I'd overheard and some of the stories that had flashed through the minds of Emmett's friends and family when prompted to think of him.

"So let me get this straight. Emmett McCarty is a gambler, a drunk, and womanizer?" Rose asked. "Seems I've struck gold," She said sarcastically.

"He's also hard working and had a good job when jobs are hard to come by. He was loved by his family and friends, and his sister idolized him. He appears to have some redeeming qualities. I would suggest you give him the benefit of the doubt and see what he's like after the wakes up. Besides, you no longer have to worry about him being a womanizer or a drunk. He can drink like a fish now and won't get drunk. Enough alcohol to get him drunk would be noticeable, and he'll never look at another woman but you romantically for the rest of his existence."

"I suppose that is a rather nice perk. Of course it also means I'll never look at another man but him romantically for the rest of my existence."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No… I kind of like it, that we're that special to each other like that. Thank god the ages work out, too. Technically we're both the same age, but he's physically two years older than me since I was changed when I was eighteen."

Rose and I talked for hours about our plans and her new friend, Emmett. We discussed the logistics of moving him, and then I left to go make a sweep of the area before sunrise. We knew that hunters would wait until we were asleep to attack us unless they were forced to act. It was suicide for them to attack us at night. I ran a patrol to scan for any hunters that might be waiting for us to sleep so they could catch us unawares and drag us out into the sun.

The sweep came up negative, and I felt better about going back inside the hotel to sleep. We'd be gone tomorrow night, and hopefully there was no way this group of hunters would be able to track us. Once Rose and I had new identities, we should be as safe as we were before. Although Carlisle was right, it would be prudent to relocate to another part of the country. Emmett would complicate that, but once he could be around people without causing a scene, we'd move on.

The move went smoothly. We started packing at twilight, as soon as the sun dropped over the horizon and we rose from the sleep. I called the front desk and told them we were checking out, and they sent porters up to collect our luggage. I made arrangements with the concierge to store my motorcycle for a couple of days until Alistair had it picked up for transport to storage. Once our baggage was in the car, Rose carried Emmett down the stairs, and I met them in the alley next to the fire exit.

Rose got Emmett situated as comfortably as possible in the backseat of the big Chevy sedan, and I sped off into the night driving to Clarkesville. I took the longer route, swinging southwest through Chattanooga, and then back northwest skirting around Nashville on my way up to the lodge.

I drove up to the secluded cabin and parked. Rose and I got Emmett settled into one of the bedrooms, and then I got our luggage moved inside. Emmett was going to be an impressive vampire. He was absolutely huge, and appeared to have grown substantially as the venom coursing through his veins altered him and changed his body. He appeared to be inches taller, and he had a massive well defined musculature. I could tell he was going to be enormously strong in his second life. Yet despite the changes, he still had an innocent boyish appearance with his slightly rounded features and curly black hair. It was hard to imagine with his face twisted into a rictus of agony, but in moments of peace he looked like the sort that was generally happy and easy going.

Clarkesville was a good location for us to setup if we had to settle for a while to train a newborn. It was a good sized community in its own right, and it was only fifty miles from Nashville.

Nashville was a thriving metropolis, being a central hub for transport shipping via rail and barges up and down the Cumberland River. It was also the heart of the country music industry which had a growing following in this part of the country. The Grand Ole' Opry had been broadcasting it's weekly program of country music every Saturday evening since 1925, and the city had become a Mecca for aspiring country music artists.

Of course between the constant influx of traffic by rail and river, and the thriving music industry, the city was a veritable hunting ground for human predators and the low life scum the preyed on the hopes and dreams of the idealistic. There were always those humans willing to stoop to the lowest levels of depravity to further their own ends and live off of their fellow humans as a means of survival, rather than putting forth honest effort to improve their own condition and the community as a whole. It made for good hunting and easy meals for us.

It was long since time for Rose and me to hunt, but I knew she wouldn't leave Emmett's side now, and it would be at least another day before Emmett woke up. It was time for me to play at provider for my growing family and see to our more basic needs.

I knew if I hurried, I could still make it to Nashville before last call. It would have been easier on the motorcycle, but then that would have made it more difficult to bring back a snack for Rose. I pushed the big black Chevy hard, and made it into the city before the bars closed for the night. Rose and I had hunted here before so I already knew some likely spots where I'd find the kind of predators I was looking for.

I wasn't exceedingly picky tonight. Usually I preferred to take my time and pick out a suitably depraved individual that I felt certain was worthy of execution, somebody whose removal from human society would benefit the general good the most. Tonight I was in a hurry and simply picked the first easy target I could find.

I parked in the alley behind the bar and waited in the shadows as I scanned the minds inside. They were finishing their drinks and preparing to leave.

The target was a button man for a local criminal gang. He was planning on heading to a brothel over in the low rent slums east of the river when he got done in the bar. The Madame at the brothel owed him a favor for getting rid of one of her girls that was causing trouble. He was considering how he'd raped her and strangled her before dumping the prostitute's body in the river. He figured he was due a roll with one of the new girls for his trouble, and was looking forward to breaking her in. He liked it rough.

I plucked him off the sidewalk as he walked by and dragged him, kicking and thrashing, back into the dark behind the bar. My hand was firmly clamped over his mouth to prevent his screams. I considered taking him back to Rose for a second. She had a thing for rapists, but it would be too much hassle, and I had something else in mind for her.

Normally I preferred to be humane in my executions and make it as quick and painless for the prey as I could. This instance was no exception, and I snapped his spine with a sharp blow between the shoulder blades. He went limp in my hands and lost consciousness, but his heart would continue beating until there was no longer sufficient blood to pump through his veins.

I let instinct rule me as I tilted the head back and plunged my fangs into his throat. The hot blood from the severed jugular flooded into my mouth as I drank and drank. The intense euphoria of the act flashed through my body. It was almost orgasmic in intensity although I did not have a sexual reaction to the sensation of pleasure that flooded my mind. Feeding from our intended prey was a unique sensation in it's own right, but the closet analog was sexual release despite the fact that I didn't get an erection or ejaculate. This sensation was more in the mind than the groin as euphoria engulfed me while I fed.

Tachycardia induced by the sudden reduction in blood volume caused a spike in blood pressure, keeping the flow constant, speeding the exsanguination of the corpse. The flow ebbed as the heart faltered and thudded into silence. His heels drummed against the pavement in nervous involuntary reaction to death. His involuntary muscles went limp and his bladder and bowels voided. I was surrounded by the stench of death as instinct forced me to pull at the wound, suckling at the severed arteries as I drew mouthful after glorious mouthful from the rapidly cooling corpse.

The bloodlust faded as the flow of hot blood dwindled and stopped. The intense euphoria ended and I was left with the rapidly cooling body in my hands. Now I had to dispose of the corpse, but it wouldn't be a problem. I opened the trunk of the Chevy and stuffed the body inside.

I'd picked the address for the brothel out of his head before I had grabbed him, and decided I go and see if I couldn't find his accomplice in the recent murder he'd envisioned while he was finishing his drink.

It was well after three o'clock in the morning when I pulled up in an alleyway outside the large two story house. There was still a red light on next to the door, but the rest of the house was dark. Many of the minds inside the house were sleeping. Almost as many were somewhat alert, but blurred by the stupor of drugs or engaged in vigorous sexual activity.

I left the car, walking up to the back door of the property, listening and using my other senses to insure that I wasn't observed. I was easily able to pick out the mind of my target, but she wasn't alone. Apparently Madame Lee was 'disciplining' one of her new girls for not making her quota of income tonight. She was berating the girl for letting the johns stay in the room for too long, and not servicing enough paying customers. Her instructions were interspersed with the thick meaty whacks of a razor strap across the girl's backside.

The girl was sixteen and had run away from her family's farm. There were too many mouths to feed, and her parents were going to marry her off to an older man twice her age that she hated to get her out of the house. She'd run away from home and come to Nashville looking for work, only to be swept up into Madame Lee's clutches by a local gang that looked out for fresh faced girls like her. She was in mortal terror for her life now. Her only friend had disappeared last week, and she knew she was dead. She sorely regretted her decision to run away from home. One man that would take care of her had to better than the dozens she was forced to lay with now, but she felt there was nothing she could do about her predicament. She was convinced her parents wouldn't take her back if they found out how she was living now, and Madame Lee had her addicted to drugs she wouldn't be able to get at home.

I was about to intervene when Madame Lee relented and gave the girl a final warning before sending her scurrying back to the dormitory. She was hoping the girl would shape up. It was expensive to eliminate a low earner that still had some potential, and then pay for a replacement. Not to mention the training a new girl would require.

Madame Lee was of Asian descent. Standing about five foot two with long straight black hair shot through with gray, it was piled on top of her head in a neat bun. She was still attractive for her thirty odd years, but she looked hard and unforgiving, perhaps merciless and cruel was a better description. I slipped inside the door and quickly made my way to the office, waiting until I knew she had her back turned to me, and then stepped swiftly inside.

I moved before she could react, and pushed her face down on to the sofa and pressed her head into the cushion with my knee behind her neck. She was effectively restrained and her screams were stifled by the thick cushion in her face. I grabbed a silk scarf off the back of the couch and securely bound her wrists together behind her back.

There were several convenient lengths of silky fabric hanging within reach on coat pegs on the wall. I wadded a lace edged doily from the sofa, and then suddenly released the pressure from my knee. She was still drawing in breath to scream when I stuffed the wad of fabric in her mouth and then secured it in place with the length of silk fabric.

She was kicking and thrashing around, but I flipped her onto her stomach and swiftly tied her ankles together with another silk sash. She was still whimpering loudly and trying to thrash around as she strained at her bonds. I quickly flipped her over again and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You can die here now, or you can stop resisting and live to see what I have planned for you. Which do you prefer?"

She stopped thrashing, but I could read the abject terror in her eyes and on her face. I nodded and then leaned into her as I gripped her skull and tipped her head back. She thrashed briefly as I carefully punctured her jugular with my fangs and injected venom to incapacitate her. She slumped in a euphoric stupor, and I quickly stood and heaved her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I slipped out of the office and then out of the building and made my way to the Chevy. I arranged Madame Lee laying face down in the backseat, and then started the drive back towards Clarkesville.

I stopped along a quiet stretch of the river outside of town and disposed of the body in the trunk, and then I was flying down the deserted highway to beat the dawn to the hunting lodge. I felt Madame Lee rouse out of the euphoric stupor as I approached the cabin, and she started thrashing around on the seat as she realized she was bound and gagged and lying face down on the seat of a moving car. She remembered what I had done, and the scent of her fear was rank in the back of the car. I made it easily with time to spare. Rose came out onto the porch when I drove up in front of the cabin.

"Edward! Where have you been? I was so worried! I didn't think you'd make it back before dawn!"

"I went hunting in Nashville. I was getting thirsty and figured it would be a good idea to get it out of the way before Emmett wakes up."

"That's not fair! I need to hunt too… I'm so thirsty…! My throat is absolutely on fire! God, it's been at least two weeks! We should have gone days ago."

"Don't worry, I thought of you too. I knew you wouldn't leave Emmett's side until he wakes up, and then you two will be almost inseparable. It'll probably be a while until you can go into town to hunt with him."

"What did you do?" Rose asked curiously as I opened the back of the Chevy and she caught the scent of live human as I pulled the thrashing Madame Lee out of the back seat. She had obviously heard most of our conversation and was flopping about in horrified utter terror for her life. She had guessed what we were for all the good it would do her, and she suspected what was about to happen.

"Do you like Chinese takeout? It was the best I could do on short notice."

"I suppose she'll do." Rose said eyeing the terrified Asian woman distastefully. "What are her crimes?"

"She runs a brothel in Nashville. She makes a living attracting young women and runaway girls to her house with offers of a safe place to stay, food and honest work cleaning up. She gets them strung out on heroin and opium and then turns them out as prostitutes offering sex for money to her clientele."

"She recently contracted with a local thug to have one of her girls murdered. She wasn't turning enough tricks to make her daily quota of profits, and she was trying to talk some of the other girls into running away. She decided the other girls needed a lesson to keep them in line and had her killed. She wasn't the first girl she's dealt with in this manner. She frequently beats the girls when they disobey her rules, or if they don't service enough clients a day and their quotas are short. She also aborts their unborn children should they become pregnant from the men they service."

"Oh you are so fucking dead!" Rose screamed at her. "I'd fucking kill you even if I wasn't so thirsty!"

She had serious anger issues when concerned with questions about pregnancy and childbirth, particularly when her prey exhibited a callous disregard for those concerns.

Her hair was wild and her eyes were deep black pools as her fangs fully extended, dripping venom while she glared at Madame Lee. I felt Madame Lee go limp in my hands as she passed out and fainted from terror. Rose didn't look at all human as she reached for her and yanked her out of my hands, but more like the vengeful demon that we became when we hunted.

Her teeth and fangs sank into Madame Lee's throat and I saw Rose shudder as she drank. I could feel her tension ease as the hot blood flowed into her mouth and ran down her throat. She was more relaxed now that she'd taken the opportunity to feed properly.

Rose's eyes were ruby red crimson when she finished and turned to me, lightly gesturing with Madame Lee's corpse. "What am I going to do with this now, Edward? We don't want bodies to start piling up around here, but it's too late to dispose of properly this morning. It'll be dawn soon."

"Here. Let me have it." I took the copse from her. "I'll put it in the woodshed and I'll dispose of it tomorrow night."

Rose nodded. "Thank you, Edward. I feel much better now."

I nodded and Rose went back inside. I hid the body in the woodshed out back, and then went into the lodge as well. I made sure all of the doors and windows were securely locked and all of the draperies were covering the windows to keep out the sun. Rose was curled up with Emmett in her room, and I told her good morning as I closed her door. Then I retired to my room to await the rising sun.

**Author's note:**

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 7 Emmett

I had to admit, I was truly astonished by Emmett McCarty.

Carlisle had told me his own story, and I was familiar with my own reaction to becoming a vampire. I had been present through Esme's transformation and newborn phase. Rose and I had been together since she was only days old, and I knew how hard it had been for her to accept becoming a vampire.

None of us had wanted what had happened to us. I suppose Esme had the easiest time of it out of all of us. At least she seemed to adapt the easiest and come to terms with the reality of her second life the fastest. I attributed that fact to her bond with Carlisle and the fact that he had lived like this for so long. He had at least become comfortable with what he was whether or not he liked the fact.

Emmett McCarty didn't react like any of us had. He simply accepted his existence. He didn't seem upset at all. At first I thought he was in shock or denial, but I could read his thoughts, and his mind was clear and untroubled. His thought process was remarkably straight forward and he spoke his mind without reservation.

Emmett described this experience as 'being saved by an angel who brought him to God'.

Emmett rose from the sleep shortly after Rose and I did the next night. After finally waking from his painful transformation, Rosalie and I explained to Emmett that he was a vampire now. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and I had thought it would. He didn't want to believe us at first, but he seemed to realize instinctively that Rose wouldn't lie to him. A look in the mirror and a simple demonstration of his new abilities changed his mind. Then he was simply curious about his new life.

I stared at him incredulously as he sat on the sofa next to Rose holding her hand in his in the living room of the cabin. "So this doesn't upset you at all? You're simply willing to accept this and do whatever is required of you in this new existence?"

Emmett shrugged. "You said I died, right? I remember the bear attacking me. I knew I was a dead man."

"As good as dead, if we hadn't acted as quickly as we had, you surely would have died."

"It fits. Then I met my maker and stood before god. I answered for my sins and was cast down into the fire."

"So you think you're in hell?"

Emmett shrugged again "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He turned and smiled at Rose as she sat beside him simply beaming with happiness.

Then he turned back to me. "Look Edward, I know this isn't hell. Can I do anything about this?"

"No…"

"Is complaining about it going to change anything?"

"No…"

"Then why would I put any energy into being upset about it? Why don't you just tell me what I need to know, and we can move on, alright?"

"Ok, where should we begin then?"

"Well, you gave me the basic facts. Let me ask you some questions and then you can fill in the blanks, ok?"

I nodded and then Emmett continued.

"Ok, so we're vampires. We live by drinking blood, but you said you only hunt bad guys, right? Why, is there something special about their blood?"

"No, nothing special, but if I have to kill people, I prefer to kill bad people. Perhaps I'm a hypocrite, but what I do doesn't seem quite so despicable or evil if I'm performing a service to humanity by cleaning up some of the scum that plagues the human world. I would feel truly monstrous if I fed indiscriminately and ate say young innocent school girls."

"Yeah, ok. I can see that. So you don't have to eat bad guys, but you feel better about yourself that way. Umm… will I want to drink blood? I'm not squeamish. I was raised on a farm and did a fair piece of hunting. We slaughtered our own livestock and I field dressed game, but blood? I'm supposed to drink it, raw and uncooked? You guys really do that? You're not shitting me?"

"Vampires, Emmett," Rose said gently. "It goes with the territory. It's how we survive."

"Yes, you'll want to drink blood. It's almost like a drug addiction," I added.

Images flashed through Emmett's mind of a depressed cityscape with addicts huddled in an abandoned building. I could pick out the needles and addicts huddled together cooking their drugs.

"Ah yes, you're familiar with Heroin addicts..."

He shrugged. "Ma sent me up to the city to take some things to my brothers once. I got lost and ended up in the wrong part of town."

"Blood calls to us in much the same way only much, much more powerfully. You'll be able to smell the blood in the veins of the humans around you. At first you won't even be able to resist the urge to eat them and would simply attack any human close enough to smell. With practice and some perseverance you should be able to be around humans again in six months to a year."

"How am I supposed to catch these criminals to eat them if I can't go into the city with you? From the sound of it, I'm going to want to simply grab the first person I run across and murder them. That doesn't sound too appealing to me. I like the idea of eating bad guys. Can we eat some of those Wall Street fat ass money bags that ruined the country and caused the crash? Or how about some of these self-styled railroad tycoons that are forcing us to live in poverty while they ruin our rivers and destroy the countryside?"

"I can see it's going to take some time to educate you on the realities of the economy and help you to learn to take the long view to look at things from a different perspective. You're not seeing the forest for the trees.

"Most of the investors that were ruined in the crash were investing on margin, and couldn't cover their margin calls when the stock prices changed. They were essentially playing the market on borrowed money, and then couldn't pay up to cover their debts when the bottom dropped out of the market. They're out of the picture now for the most part. They were ruined in the crash, and the government set up rules to prevent it from happening again.

"As far as the railroads are concerned, I own considerable stock or a controlling interest in several of them, but allow my attorneys and several private management companies run the day to day affairs of operations. The railroads and the government aren't forcing anybody to live in poverty, but change takes time. Electrical plants need to be built, and then factories. A lot of people will get jobs building those plants and factories. More people will get jobs working in them. We need to build up the infrastructure in the country to create a sustainable economy."

"Sounds like somebody gettin' rich to me while the little people live in shacks and freeze in the winter and burn in the summer. Why not just give the people the money and let'em decide if they want all that?"

"Well, for one thing it takes education and management skills to turn around the crash and get people back on their feet by creating jobs. For another, there's only so much money to do things with. We need to fix the problem, not simply hand out money to solve short term hardships. That just puts a Band-Aid on the problem without addressing the root causes. In its simplest terms, should I buy you a fish so you can eat today, or should I buy you a fishing pole and then teach you how to use it so you can catch your own fish?"

"Huh, I guess it makes sense if you put it like that. So, anyhow, that still doesn't answer my question. How do I catch bad guys if I can't go into the city or be around people?"

"Rose and I will catch them for you until you're safe to be around people and you can do it yourself. It'll also help prevent you from having accidents before you can be around people."

"I don't want to be a burden… You shouldn't have to look after me…"

"I want to look after you," Rose said. "You aren't a burden. I know you'd do the same for me if our roles were reversed."

Emmett smiled at her. "I guess it isn't so bad lettin' you look after me for a while. Ok, so, you said we live at night and sleep during the day. Won't that be kinda' hard to get used to? I mean, I was kind of a night owl before, but won't I get sleepy staying up so late?"

"No, it doesn't work that way for us. You will simply wake up when the sun sets, and sleep when the sun rises. There is no 'sleepy' for us, although you may experience a few moments of lethargy before the sleep takes you. You are simply awake or asleep, at least when you are so new. After a number of years, you'll be able to resist the sleep, possibly for as many as several hours and remain somewhat active after the sunrise. It'll be several years before this is possible for you, and it makes you feel extremely weak when you attempt it.

"It is extremely important that you find a safe place to rest before you succumb to the sleep. If you become incapacitated in a place where you will be exposed to the sun while you sleep, you will die. When you are this new, you have no resistance to sunlight at all."

"But some vampires are able to walk around in the daytime, right?"

"Yes, but that takes a very long time, hundreds of years. Our maker, Carlisle…, he is capable of walking in the sun for a number of hours. He would be able to resist the sun more effectively if he shared our diet…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! Share our diet? He doesn't drink blood? How does he survive then? There's another way?"

"Carlisle drinks only animal blood. He hunts deer, elk, sometimes lion or bear. He's been known to feed on livestock on occasion, but that's expensive, and he doesn't want to be a burden on local farmers and ranchers that rely on their stock for their livelihood. Animal sustains his life, but there are serious drawbacks."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, it does not take away the burn of the thirst." Emmett's hand flew to his throat as mentioning his thirst brought the constant burn to the forefront of his mind. "It only makes it easier to deal with. It also does not make you as strong as human blood does."

"And it's vile," Rose added. "It makes me want to puke just thinking about it. I can't believe I lived like that for six months, stalking beasts like some kind of animal. It made me sick getting close enough to smell them and sink my teeth into a furry dirty beast. Humans taste thousands of times better."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. So how do we get away with murdering people to survive without the police hunting us down? Hasn't somebody figured out what's going on by now?"

"That's why we have to be discrete and pick our targets with care." I said. "There are rules we have to follow, and we have our share of enemies."

"Vampires have rules?"

"Yes…"

"If you have rules, then somebody has to enforce those rules, or you wouldn't follow them. So who's bad enough to make vampires follow these rules?"

"We follow the rules for several reasons, but all reasons have the same underlying compulsion - Survival. First of all, there is one rule we are required to follow. We must keep the secret of our existence from the humans. This means we cannot do things that would make them suspect we exist, like killing frequently so it becomes obvious. We must hide our existence, destroy the evidence of our kills and choose targets wisely so they don't stand out. Criminals are a good choice because often their disappearance is never even reported to the authorities. Regardless, tens of thousands of humans disappear every year. Few of the disappearances are reported, and fewer still are ever solved."

"Because of us or others like us..."

"Yes, in some cases, not all. Other humans kill many more humans than we do, but you were correct to surmise that somebody enforces the rules. There is a very powerful coven of Vampires in Italy, the Volturi. They have agents all over the world and they deal with threats to the secret of our existence swiftly and without mercy."

"The second reason we follow the rules are because of the threat posed to us by hunters."

"Hunters? Who would be stupid enough to hunt vampires? What would they do with one if they caught them?"

"Kill them. Vampire hunters are a very real threat to us. They kill us when they catch us. We kill them when we find them. It's a constant state of war with no quarter asked, and none given…"

"Kinda' like a feud? Why do they want us all dead?"

"We're vampires. We eat them. Do they need another reason? Some of them do it for vengeance, some because they were born to it, some for religious conviction. There are many motivations."

"So if they hunt you, then why don't more people know? Why does everybody think vampires are a legend or scary story?"

"Well, for one thing, if they went public and told a lot of people, we'd kill them. The Volturi don't just punish sloppy vampires for breaking the rules. They actively hunt the hunters. If they get wind of hunter activity, they react to deal with the threat and wipe out the hunters. They've been known to destroy entire families when a member is exposed as a hunter. Over the years, the hunters have learned to be just as secretive as us to hide what they are."

"As far as vampires being a legend or scary story, we planted a lot of those legends and rumors to throw people off and put the wrong information out there. It doesn't pay to have people know too much about our weaknesses, what we can do or how to kill us."

"Alright, I'll bite. What are our weaknesses? Obviously sunlight is the big one. We live forever and don't age, right? There's guys running around that are hundreds of years old so we gotta be pretty tough. What else is there?"

"Of course, you're correct. Our reaction to the sun is our biggest weakness. We'll burn in the sunlight if we're exposed to it. We don't burst into flames, but the degree of resistance we have to its effects depend on our age and diet. However the overt reaction to direct exposure isn't what makes it a weakness. Most of us sleep while the sun is overhead in the daylight sky. If our enemies find us while we're sleeping, we're powerless to defend ourselves. They can simply drag our bodies out into the sun or otherwise kill us in a number of fashions."

"This is why we have to be discrete. If we attract the attention of hunters, they're favorite tactic is to stalk us until they discover where we sleep, and then fall upon us during the cover of daylight to destroy us. At night, we have the advantage and can easily kill them. During the day, we're powerless to defend ourselves."

"Ok… That's a pretty serious weakness. I can see where it's important to be careful. Is there anything else to worry about?"

"Nothing that's really as serious as our reaction to sunlight. We're more durable than humans, tougher but not indestructible."

"Bullets can hurt us but they won't kill us nearly as easily as they'll kill a human. They still hurt like hell and can slow us down if we get hit enough times. Getting shot in the brain or doing enough damage to the central nervous system will incapacitate us long enough for a skilled hunter to finish us off, so it's as good as getting killed, but the bullets themselves won't kill you."

"Knives, swords, axes, any bladed weapon in general can cut us if they're sharp enough or have enough force behind them. Our skin is tougher than human flesh and is much more resistant to cuts or tears, but we can still be hurt by knives. Bladed weapons can do enough damage to kill us."

"The thing is, the physical damage isn't generally what kills us, but how we react to it. Doing enough damage to us will cause our bodies shut down to hibernate. It's how we heal from massive life threatening injuries. It's like the sleep, only it can go for days, weeks, even months while we heal. Of course, you're so hungry when you wake up, that you'll attack the first warm blooded creature you run across to feed on. The hibernation sickness is almost like a madness until you feed enough to regain control of your intelligence and higher brain functions."

"Right… I tend to avoid gittin' shot at, and somebody coming at me with a knife is gonna get my attention. So I guess the next question is what can kill us? You said bullets won't kill us, but sunlight will? What else is there? Do they have to drive a stake through our heart?"

"I suppose bullets could kill us if they got creative enough with them. Stakes can be dangerous if they know how to use them."

"Obviously the sun can kill us. Fire is the second easiest way for us to die. Our bodies burn much more easily than human bodies, due to our altered body chemistry. Humans rely on a carbon based biochemistry, while our systems operate on a primarily magnesium based biochemistry…"

"Biowhatsit…?" Ok, you lost me, Ed. Ma always said I was smart, but I never finished high school. I had to go to work and get a job to help out. What does that mean to us, and how does it let them kill us?"

"I prefer Edward, please. Our bodies react differently to certain things than humans do. We burn more easily. We react to the sunlight. We crave blood and use it to fuel our bodies. We also react chemically to certain forms of attack."

"Driving a wooden stake into our chest doesn't kill us for some kind of supernatural reason, but our bodies will react to the enzymes in certain kinds of wood and start a chemical reaction that causes our bodies to burn."

"So a stake through the heart will kill us?"

"Yes, but it's not that easy. First off, the woods that contain sufficient amounts of the correct enzyme are freshly cut evergreen softwoods, although any freshly cut green wood is dangerous. A stake cut from those woods would never be able to penetrate our skin on its own. It would shatter before it could hurt us. Of course, making a cut with a knife or sword would break the skin allowing the stake to be driven in. Driving a freshly cut evergreen stake into your chest would kill you, since you'd start to burn from the inside because of the chemical reaction."

"Ok, stakes are bad. We want to avoid them."

"Luckily most hunters don't realize why or how stakes kill us. A polished hardwood stake is about as effective as a weak brittle knife against us. Traditionally, the most effective use of stakes has been the iron stake."

"How is an iron stake an effective means of killing us? I thought you said stuff like that couldn't kill us?"

"It depends on how they use it, and what you consider killing us. Traditionally the iron stake was used to immobilize a vampire in their grave to prevent them from rising at night to prey upon the living. The hunters would drive an iron stake through their chest to keep the suspected vampire in their grave at night. Imagine having an Iron rod driven through your chest pinning you down, and then having the grave filled back in on top of you, effectively containing you so you can't get out. If you didn't hibernate from the physical damage, you'd go insane from thirst as your body slowly desiccated in the grave. It could take months or even years to die that way. Personally I'd rather burn."

Emmett and Rose both shuddered at the description. "Jesus… I'd want it over quick if it was my time… not like that…"

"I have to agree with you on that, although if somebody found you in time, you could live through it. The other means of killing us are pretty straight forward. Dismemberment is effective, although it's often used as a prelude to burning. Decapitation is effective. Separate your head from your shoulders and you're pretty much done."

"Right, so no getting chopped up into dog meat, and don't lose my head. I think I've been trying to avoid those for a few years already, so it's not much of a stretch to keep avoiding them. Are there any of these hunters around here right now? I can seriously feel that thirst you mentioned. It's getting worse…"

"Hopefully we've managed to get away from the hunters that were searching for us. I don't see how they could easily track us here, but I know you're thirsty. Rose, why don't you take Emmett for a run around the neighborhood so he can see what he's capable of now, and I'll go see if I can't find somebody for you to eat?"

"Sure, Edward," Rose answered as she stood up and pulled Emmett up off the couch with her. "C'mon, Emmett, let's go for a run."

"Run…?" Emmett asked bewildered.

"You'll see. Just trust me…"

I went out the back door while Rose took Emmett outside for the first time.

"It's not dark out… Its night time, but I can see everything…! Wow… This is amazing…"

"Our eyes see differently." Rose told him. "Carlisle said it's because they're more efficient and don't need as much light. We can also see more of the light spectrum than humans do…"

"More… what…?"

"We see more… Colors I guess than humans can. Our eyes work better. You know how light is like a rainbow? Well it doesn't stop there. That's just the part humans can see. We can see heat or infrared at the low end of the spectrum, and ultraviolet light at the top end of the spectrum…"

"Ok… It's just amazing to me… It isn't like being out at night at all… But it's different than being out in the day…"

I got Madame Lee's corpse out of the wood shed and carried it to the Chevy to stuff in the trunk.

"Jesus, Edward!" Emmett exclaimed, startled when he saw what I was doing. "Is that…?"

"Rose's midnight snack. I brought her back some Chinese takeout when I went hunting last night."

"This is for real… You killed that woman…"

"We're vampires, Emmett." Rose said. "It's how we survive… She was a bad person… I don't regret killing her. The things she did make me sick…"

"How do you know she was a bad person, Rose?"

"What? Edward told me…"

"So you're trusting Edward to decide what's right and wrong for you?"

"It was a unique situation, Emmett. Rose wouldn't leave your side until you woke up, but she is adept at picking the bad apples out of a crowd now, and doesn't need me to tell her who the bad ones are. It's easy for us because I can easily confirm what she has already figured out on her own. I can pick out the hidden ones that don't stand out from the crowd because of my ability, but you don't need to be a mind reader to figure out who the bad guys are. It just takes practice and basic observation skills."

Ok… What did that woman do that's worth dying for?"

"Murder. She ran a brothel and had one of her girls murdered because she was causing trouble for her. She lured young girls and women that were down on their luck into her grasp, and then got them hooked on drugs to make then beholden to her. Then she'd turn them out as prostitutes and beat then if they didn't earn enough money each night. Shall I go on? There is more, but it upsets Rose to think about."

"No. That's enough. If that's all true, you're right, she's better off dead."

"We're not going to lie to you, Emmett. We don't enjoy killing people, but it's what we have to do to survive. If it's something we have to do, then we pick the worst ones. Go on with Rose. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Believe me when I say, anyone I bring back with me will deserve death."

Emmett nodded and I got into the Chevy sedan to leave, but I could feel he was still troubled about this.

-~*TDPotN*~-

Rose came storming into the hotel room with Emmett close on her heels.

"Rosie, C'mon… I told you I was sorry…

"Goddamn it, Emmett! You can't keep doing this! It's the third time this month! We take you hunting every week! Edward…! We need to leave again!"

"What happened Rose?" I asked as I looked up from the file I was reading.

"Emmett had another accident! Right here in town for gods sake! God, can't you control yourself? I didn't have anywhere near this much trouble getting it!"

"That isn't good. This could attract attention to us. I thought you were just going for a walk to get some air?"

"We did," Rose continued. "I thought it would be nice to get out for a while and just take a stroll in the park like a normal couple. The sun had set and it was twilight, but there were still people out and about. The next thing I know, this oaf disappears and goes bounding off into the bushes. I heard a scuffle, but it was already too late."

"I'm sorry, Rosie… I couldn't help myself… She smelled too good. It was over before I even knew what I was doing!"

"Who did he eat?" I asked.

"Some poor woman that was walking her dog in the park! He snatched her right off the walking path and dragged her into the bushes like some kind of ripper!"

"Damn it, Emmett! You can't just attack people on the street like this…!"

"I'm sorry… I'm trying… I really am… I don't know what happened. She smelled too good…"

"Alright, what did you do with the body?"

"It was still too early to simply carry it off," Rose said. "There were still people in the park. Somebody would have seen us. We hid it in the bushes until we could come back with the car."

"Ok, Rose, start packing up to leave. Emmett, you come with me, and we'll go take care of this."

Emmett followed me out of the hotel suite, and we went to go get the Chevy out of the parking garage. It was March of 1936 and Emmett had developed a decent degree of control over the last nine months. He could be around people most of the time, but Rose had better control earlier.

Everyone was different in this second life. I was of the opinion that a lot of Emmett's difficulty stemmed from his complacency about our diet. While he agreed with us that preying on criminals and human predators was the more noble path, he simply wasn't as committed to following the strict code that Rose and I set for ourselves. He didn't find anything wrong with indulging his cravings when opportunity presented itself.

These weren't necessarily conscious decisions on his part, and he honestly felt he was slipping due to a lack of control, but the lack of control was a self-fulfilling prophecy, so to speak. He did not achieve a greater degree of success, because he didn't set the bar high enough. He wasn't motivated to commit himself to our lifestyle the way Rose and I were, and it upset Rose. She prided herself on the fact that she had never tasted innocent blood, while in all honesty; it didn't make much of a difference to Emmett. He followed our lifestyle because it made Rose happy.

We'd had to move around a lot since Emmett joined us. He struggled to control his bloodlust and had frequent slip-ups. I had leased the hunting lodge near Clarkesville for a year, but we'd barely been able to stay there for three months before we'd been forced to leave. I'd rented another home near Columbia, and we managed to stay there for another three months before we'd gone back to living in hotels or on the road.

We got the car and drove to the park, but I knew we were too late before we got there. I could hear the commotion of minds up ahead, and saw the flashing lights of police cars as we approached the park. The coroner was already there, and I could see the body on a stretcher draped with a sheet. Somebody had discovered the body before we could get back to take it.

"Goddamn it, Emmett! Please tell me you at least altered the bite mark so they question the cause of death…"

"Sorry, Edward… Rose rushed me out of the park before I could…"

"This is going to attract attention. Once the medical examiner gets a hold of the body, they're sure to take a casting of the bite wound. Did you have any dentistry examinations or corrective work done as a human?"

"A couple of times… nothing fancy. We all got annual checkups once, but we were too poor to go unless somebody had a toothache or something."

"Ok, I doubt they'll be able to link a casting to you specifically, but this will attract hunters for sure. You're going to need to start being a lot more careful, or you could get the Volturi interested in us."

"I'm sorry, Edward… I'll try harder…"

"Don't make us promises. Just do it. Come on, let's get back to the hotel and get our things. We need to get out of here and decide where we're gong to go next."

We drove back to the hotel and I parked out front so we could load our bags when we brought them downstairs. We spent a couple of minutes looking at the map, and then went down to the lobby to check out.

We got on the road driving west, and found an abandoned farm house to shelter us during the day. The windows were broken out, but the basement was secure. I parked the Chevy inside the barn, and then we huddled together under a canvas tarp in case there were any gaps in the building that might let the light in.

We were still alive when the sun set and continued driving west into Arlington. I found a hotel and rented a suite with two bedrooms, and we went up to our room to settle in. I took a shower and changed my clothes, and decided to go out and see what kind of entertainment the town offered. Rose took a bath, and Emmett was still trying to get back into her good graces when I left.

I went to the theatre to watch a movie. The latest Thin Man movie starring William Powell and Myrna Loy had just come out, and James Stewart was playing a supporting character role.

Of course the news reels played first, and the news of the rise of Adolf Hitler to power in Germany was depressing. Germany was steadily rebuilding its military under Hitler. Almost more disturbing had been the passage of anti-Semitic laws last year. Now Germany had reoccupied the demilitarized zone in the Rhineland in direct violation of the treaty of Versailles, but still the European community did nothing. The Summer Olympic Games were being held in Berlin this year, despite the rumblings of another war looming in Europe.

I went to a night club after the movie. I drank and people watched, but none of the humans piqued my interest. The inane chatter of their minds was pedantic and boring and I had no desire to become embroiled in the pedestrian frivolities of their lives. I wasn't hunting, and I'd fed recently so there was no overwhelming urge to seek out criminals.

Truth be told, I was loathe to return to the hotel suite until just before morning. We had arrived too late to allow me to conduct business, and I knew Rose and Emmett would be busy making up, or making out as the case may be. Rose wouldn't stay mad for long, she was his mate after all, and they had fallen into the typical newly mated routine. Basically, feeding and sex, sex and feeding. If they weren't out hunting, then they were back in the hotel room fucking. All Night Long.

Truthfully, it was one of the things that had driven me away from Carlisle and Esme when they were newly mated. They did make time for other entertainments, albeit infrequently, but their evenings had become predictable, always ending the same way. At least Rose had found a way to keep Emmett occupied, and as long as they were wrapped up in each other in their bedroom, Emmett wasn't out having accidents.

Last call was at three o'clock, and I took my time making my way back to the hotel. Surprisingly, the lobby wasn't completely deserted. The door man let me in, and there was a clerk at the concierge desk. I could hear the thoughts of the staff in the lounge cleaning up after they shut down for the evening. There was a man sitting in the seating group in front of the lounge reading a paper. The concierge was thinking it was odd he was here to pick up one of the cocktail waitresses. They usually waited out back if they made a date with a customer.

I was ready to dismiss it as simply another boring night and go to the elevator when I caught the tenor of his thoughts.

_It's him…! He's one of them… Don't make eye contact… They said he can read my thoughts if he looks into my eyes… Look at the paper… If he's here, then Rosalie Hale must be here too…_

_Filthy fucking bloodsuckers… He'll burn… Burn in the sun… Burn in hell… They'll all burn for all the people they've murdered… Simple honest preacher's wife out walking her dog… All those murders in Rochester… Filthy scum…_

_Gilbert will pay big for this… What she did to his brother… She ain't fucking human… Evil fucking demon spawn…_

Goddamn it! He was a hunter, and had stalked us to this hotel. How many hotels did they have staked out? He hadn't been there when I went out, but then that made sense. They didn't want to catch us going out; they wanted to catch us coming in before we were going to sleep. God, how much time did we have before dawn?

I didn't react and just kept walking. I left the lobby and walked to the elevator. I checked my watch as I took the elevator up to our floor. God, it was after four am. We only had an hour or two before dawn, and we had to get out of the hotel and find a hiding place to sleep. He was making a phone call now from the lobby to call the hunters down on us. We'd be powerless against them during the day.

I ran after the elevator door closed behind me. We had to get out now, and put as much distance between this hotel and this group of hunters as we could.

I could hear Emmett and Rose making love in the other room as I flew into the suite. There was no time for propriety now. I pounded on the door of their bedroom to get their attention. The sounds slackened but didn't fully stop as a mumbled complaint came through the door.

"Emmett, Rose, Get dressed! Now! We have to leave!" I called through the door.

"Edward, we're busy! Can this wait?" Emmett yelled back indignantly as Rose giggled.

"No! It can't wait. I'm counting to five, and then I'm coming in."

"Edward! No…!"

"One… two… Three… Four…"

"Alright, we're up!" Rose cracked the door open, glaring at me through the open space.

She appeared to be wearing a robe so I pushed the door open and walked in.

"This better be good!" Emmett said. He was still naked in bed with the covers pulled up to his waist as he sat up in bed.

"Get dressed. We're leaving…"

"It's almost dawn…!" Rose exclaimed.

"There's a hunter in the lobby staking out the hotel. He knows we're here. He's calling somebody named Gilbert to come for us after the sun rises. We're dead if we don't run now!"

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed, and jumped out of bed, starting to pull on his clothes.

Rose started to rapidly dress as well, but she looked thoughtful, and then suddenly it clicked in her mind.

_Gilbert… Carlisle said the lead hunter had an upstate New York accent… Oh Shit… His brother?_

"What is it Rose? Who's brother?"

"Royce King. His brother was Gilbert, but he was in Europe. I only met him briefly once… He's hunting us because of what I did to Royce."

"Well, he's a dead man if we live long enough to hunt him down. Now quick, down the fire stairs and head to the garage quietly…"

"Why are we running?" Emmett asked as we left the suite. "Why don't we just snack on the asshole in the lobby? It's almost dawn, Edward!"

"Because somebody probably knows where he was going tonight and if he doesn't check in they'll come looking for him. Looking at the guest register will give them a pretty good idea which room we're in. Besides, we know he already called for backup, and I'm not going waste time we could spend running to question him."

"But…"

"We need to put distance between them and us now, and find a safe place to hole up out of the sun."

I cracked the fire door at the bottom of the stairs open and quickly scanned the alley outside. The sky in the east was lightening ominously, and I stepped out leading Emmett and Rose toward the garage.

"Get the tarps out of the trunk, and cover up in the back seat. I'll keep driving as long as I can and try to find us a place to hole up, but you two will most likely be out of it before I stop driving. If I don't wake up from the sleep, keep going tomorrow night and find us a better place to rest."

I took the second tarpline and wrapped it around myself before I slid into the driver seat. I made sure there was enough slack to pull over my head to cover me, but just gathered it around my head as a hood for now.

"Why wouldn't you wake up?" Emmett asked.

"If I get too much sun exposure, I might hibernate if I start to burn. I'll keep driving as long as I can. Then it's up to you two, tomorrow night."

_Why are they hunting us, Edward?_ Emmett asked in his thoughts.

"You know why. Do I really need to spell it out for you?" I asked as I drove out of the garage and headed north out of town.

_Just say it, Edward… I need to know…_

"The woman in the park… She was a preacher's wife. Her death attracted the hunters and they started searching for us here. They got lucky."

_So this is my fault… I brought them down on our heads because I couldn't control myself…_

"You just need to learn to be more discrete. That's one of the reasons we hunt criminals. They're less likely to be missed, and the police don't look so hard when they turn up dead."

I drove north as long as I could, but I could feel the sun climbing toward the horizon and it would be sunrise any minute now. I turned west on the next highway the headed in that direction and just kept driving.

Rose and Emmett were silent now, and I felt the oblivion of their minds as the sleep took them. I was momentarily blinded as the sun flashed in the side mirror, and I felt my hand burn when I reached out and hastily turned it away. I adjusted the rearview mirror away and just kept driving as a lethargic malaise nearly overwhelmed me.

I was profoundly tired and I longed to let the sleep take me, but I forced myself to keep driving. We were still too close, and the hunters would begin searching the countryside, once they realized we had escaped from the hotel. I needed to put distance between us to increase the amount of ground they had to cover and the number of potential hiding places.

I passed a couple of abandoned farms, but I assumed they were too obvious and would be searched. I was weaving badly as I tried to keep driving fast, and almost accidently swerved onto a service road heading northwest.

I could feel the sun rising behind me, and enough of the light was reflecting off of the inside of the windshield to burn me. My face felt like it was on fire, and I could smell the smoke rising off of my skin as it slowly dried and cracked, exposing fissures that oozed with my bodily fluids as my body tried to repair the damage. I could take no more, and was ready to succumb to the injuries and pass out from the pain when I spied a dilapidated barn off to the side of the road ahead.

I instinctively steered toward the barn because I was staring at it. I drove off the road, careening through the roadside ditch and crashed through the wall. My foot came off the gas from the impact as I hit the side of the barn. Part of the building collapsed onto the car, partially concealing it under debris. Thankfully it covered most of the windows, blocking out the light. I had enough presence of mind to turn the key to shut off the motor and pulled the tarp over my head as the sleep took me.

-~*TDPotN*~-

PAIN…

Every inch of my exposed skin burned with agony as I roused from the sleep…

Why wasn't I hibernating? Then the wrongness hit me. My survival instinct was overriding my need for sleep as the scent of humans filled my nostrils, briefly overtaking the scent of charred flesh.

_Rosalie fucking Hale…_ the first mind thought. _We have to hurry… the sun is setting…_

"There isn't enough sun left." A male human voice said in a southern accent. "It'll be dark soon, and then they'll rise…"

"Drag her out of the barn, and we'll stake her down." The New York accent said. "Once she's immobilized, we can take off her head. That's as good as the sun and she'll fry when the sun rises."

I forced my eyes to move and glance to the side. My eyeballs felt desiccated and didn't want to move at first, as though they were glued to the inside of my eyelids. It was agony to simply open my eyes and took a supreme effort of will to get them to turn in the sockets.

The debris had been cleared away from the side of the car, and the back door was open on the other side. The tarpline had been dragged out of the back seat and Emmett lay on the ground, oblivious to what was happening as the sleep maintained its hold on him. Rose was nowhere in sight.

"Hurry up, Goddamn it! We've got to get them staked down before the sun sets!"

But I knew the sun had already dropped over the horizon or I wouldn't be awake. The rapidly fading light was coming from the west and Emmett would be awake any minute.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream pierced the night, punctuated by the sound of a hammer ringing on steel. There was a vicious snarling interspersed with more screams as the hammer continued to ring.

I could see what they were doing through several perspectives as they drove the iron stake through Rose's chest and into the ground beneath her pinning her down to the ground like an insect or butterfly in some child's collection. Only she writhed in agony, snarling and screaming as they drove the iron deep into the ground beneath her flailing body.

"Hold down her arms…" the one with the hammer ordered. He had an iron shod wooden stake in his hand, and placed it in the center of her palm as her started to drive it through her flesh into the ground.

Emmett was starting to rouse. I saw his body stir and his chest rise as he inhaled, but they'd fall upon him next if they saw him move. I had to act and buy him time to wake fully.

Rose was still thrashing and screaming despite the stake through her chest…

One of them was picking up an axe…

I had to act now!

I forced my self to move, and reached across the car to open the passenger door.

I ignored to pain and reached up and kicked the door open.

That got their attention.

"Damn it! The crispy critter is awake!" One of them yelled as he turned to look at the car.

I launched myself at him, ignoring the agony in my limbs as I pounced on the prey…

I felt his bones snap as I drove him to the ground.

"Jesus Christ! Fucking get him!" the leader yelled.

There was a hail of gunfire, and I was hit multiple times. My fangs sunk into the prey's neck as I collapsed on top of him, but I didn't lose consciousness as I drank…

There was a feral roar behind me, and I knew I had succeeded.

Emmett was awake now. We would live or die depending his ability now…

There was a blur behind me as he leaped into the fray.

Gunfire…

Screams…

Blood…

So much blood…

Emmett ripped through the hunters like an avenging demon, rending their bodies and seizing them up as he tore at their flesh. Rose's screams enraged him and drove him to an all consuming fury as they attempted to flee. I could see glimpses of the carnage in the hunter's minds but they winked out of existence rapidly, one after another as Emmett smashed them to bloody pulp and a random array of disjointed body parts.

The prey's blood was revitalizing me as my body began to try to heal itself. I managed to turn my head to see what was happening.

The hunters were dead, and Emmett was crouching next to Rosalie, sobbing. The stake was still protruding from her chest, but she wasn't thrashing any longer as her body started to shut down to hibernate.

_She's dead… My Rosie… She's dead… Those bastards killed her…!_

"Pull it out…" I croaked at him.

"Edward? You're alive?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I'll heal. The stake… Pull out the stake… She needs to feed…" I croaked at him.

Emmett stopped sobbing and his resolve stiffened. He stood beside Rose's body, and gripped the stake through her chest. His muscles bunched as he strained at the iron rod pinning her to the ground, and then it started to move. He pulled at it with his huge strength, and suddenly the stake gave way and pulled free.

Rose's body arched as though she was being draw upward by the stake, and she screamed again when it pulled free. I heard her draw in a ragged breath, and then she screamed again.

"The fire! I'm burning! Make it stop!" She was clawing that the stake in her hand now, but Emmett reached for it and easily yanked it out.

"Rosie, you're alive!" Emmett exclaimed, but she was still screaming. "Rose? What's wrong?" Emmett asked as horror crept into his voice.

I was pushing myself to my knees to go to them.

"Bring her here… I need to look… at her wound…"

Emmett picked Rose up and brought her to me, but I could smell the chemical fire before he got there. She was writhing in agony, clawing at her hand.

"It's her hand… It's burning… You need to… cut out the fire…"

"You want me to cut open her hand? It's already starting to heal…"

"No…! You have to do it… The chemical reaction… is already started… If the wound seals…, it'll burn her… from the inside out… Find a knife or the axe… Cut out the burning… you'll smell it… Cut off her hand… if you have to… It'll grow back…"

"No! I can't do that…"

"She'll die…! You have to stop… the fire… now… before it spreads…"

Emmett laid Rose on the ground beside me as he frantically searched for something to cut out the burning flesh.

"There's no time… get the axe…"

Emmett's shoulders slumped, but he picked up the axe and hurried back to where Rose lay writhing on the ground. I gripped her arm and held it down while he raised the axe.

"Are you sure…?" He asked one more time.

"Hurry… before it spreads… into her wrist…, or she'll lose the arm…"

The axe dropped and severed rose's hand below the wrist. She howled in pain and I left go of her arm, but she stopped writhing as she hugged the stump of her hand to her chest. The wound bled for a minute, but didn't even spurt and was already beginning to seal over.

I picked up the severed hand and examined the raw end where it had connected to her wrist. Good, the reaction hadn't spread that far yet. I cast it aside, and it rapidly blackened and collapsed into ash.

She was still conscious, but I could feel her mind slipping into a stupor as she prepared to sleep.

"Now, quickly…, bring one of those corpses... She has to feed… before she falls… into hibernation…, or the sleep… will linger… as she consumes… her reserves… to heal the damage…!"

Emmett nodded and grabbed the nearest body and bared its throat to Rose. She seemed to perk up and almost lazily sank her fang into its heck as she drank purely on instinct.

"Get another." I told him. He nodded and stepped away to retrieve another corpse for Rose.

She drank until it was dry and then pushed it away. She latched onto the next when Emmett presented it to her.

"Did any… get away…?" I asked.

It was getting harder to stay awake as I fought the impending sleep. I should have hibernated already from the burns, but my survival instinct had been driving me. It was fading now that the immediate danger was passed.

"No. I got all of them," Emmett said.

"Ok… Let Rose feed…. until she won't… take anymore… or you run out… of bodies…"

"Are you ok, Edward? You don't sound so good."

"No, I'm not ok… I'm half burnt… to a crisp…, and I was shot… multiple times… Rose and I are both… going to hibernate… when we sleep... That could be soon… Heal faster… if you cut out… the bullets…" I mumbled.

"Shit! What do I do, Edward?"

I tried to force myself awake. Some more blood would give me more strength, but Rose needed it more than I did.

"Make sure the car works… or take one of the hunter's cars… Destroy the evidence… Fire is good… Keep us safe until we wake… Keep heading north…"

"Edward? Edward! Edwa…"

-~*TDPotN*~-

My eyes opened and my senses flared into awareness. I was ravenously hungry and my eyes locked on the heat signature before me. I launched myself at the creature and my fangs locked onto its throat, instinctively drawn to the obvious pulse point.

I drank until the corpse was drained, and then cast it aside.

There were more of the creatures, but all that registered was a heat source and blood. They had scattered when I seized the first one. I pounced on a second and sank my teeth into its throat to feed.

Conscious thought began to return as I drained the third. I was in some kind of barn or stable. I realized the foul taste in my mouth came from some kind of animal blood. I looked at the creature grasped in my hands.

A sheep?

I had just eaten three sheep? Gross! It was absolutely sickening, but I was awake and lucid, and I felt whole again. My stomach turned and I felt as though I was going to retch as I dropped the corpse of the sheep and looked around at my surroundings. The remains of the herd was panicked and gathered at the farthest point away from me at the opposite end of the room.

Rose was lying on the floor unconscious as she hibernated. Her hand was regenerating, but it had a considerable ways to go yet. It looked skeletal and too small, but there was a hand on the end of her wrist again.

Emmett was standing by the stable door, smiling at me.

"Welcome back, Edward. You're in there, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I am myself again… How long was I out?"

"Five nights. You looked whole last night but you didn't wake up…"

"I probably still had internal injuries to heal from. Rose appears to be healing nicely. She will not awaken until her hand is whole again. How is her chest wound?"

"It looks completely healed."

"Ok. Do we have a place to stay? Where are we?"

"North of Decatur, Illinois… You said to keep heading north, so I did. I was afraid to check into a hotel, and I didn't have any money to pay for one. I've been finding shelter where I could, in basements, root cellars, abandoned farms. We spent the day in a corn crib near this farm. The sun set an hour ago if you want to head into town. I remembered you said you'd need to feed when you woke up."

"Good work, Emmett. Thank you for looking out for us. I think we should be ok to head into town. Rose won't wake up for at least another week."

We drove in to Champaign and got a suite in a hotel so I could take a shower and check Rose's injuries more closely, but Emmett was correct when he said she was healing nicely.

The Chevy had been totaled when the barn collapsed on it, but Emmett had managed to find the keys to one of the hunter's cars. We ditched it after we got to Champaign and made arrangements to travel into Chicago by train. I had houses in the Chicago area I could use, and access to clothes and funds that were hidden even from my attorneys.

We holed up in a secluded property I owned near Oak Park, and Emmett and I spent our nights collecting a better assortment of prey for Rose to wake up to than a herd of sheep. The Chicago gangs would be missing a quantity of thugs and button men, but I felt it was going to a good cause.

It was another two weeks before Rose woke from the hibernation. She ripped through the motley crew of gangland thugs we had collected while in the throes of the hibernation sickness, and fed from five of them before she came to her senses.

Rose took a nice long bath after she had fed and was feeling like herself again. She took Emmett aside and they sat down and discussed everything that had happened and what had led up to it. They had a long talk and Rose explained to Emmett about how they were going to live from here on out.

First off, she told him she wouldn't stand by for indiscriminant murder by any means, and calling it an accident was just a cop out. She was willing to live the way I had taught her, and if they were going to hunt humans at all, then they were going to hunt criminals and predators.

The events of the last few weeks had been a wake up call to Emmett, and bad as this had been it was the catalyst he needed to make the decision to really follow our lifestyle. He had almost lost Rose through his own negligence and cavalier attitude towards how we lived. He became much more discrete and discerning after this, and really paid attention when we taught him how to pick targets. Rose didn't need my mind reading ability to find bad guys, and in time, Emmett didn't either.

Regardless, Rose and I were both recovered, and Emmett needed time to grow and learn. It was time to move on and I was restless to get back out on the road.

Perhaps it was my nature to want to travel because of what I was, and being semi-nomadic was related to my survival instinct, or maybe it was just wanderlust to want to see new things simply because I could and I had the means to indulge it. Regardless I was ready to leave Chicago again. I had no desire to return to Tennessee in the immediate future or travel into the south to chance becoming embroiled in the clan squabbles for territory or hunting rights amongst the southern vampire covens. There was still a lot of the country to see and I wanted to experience it first hand.

-~*TDPotN*~-

The cab stopped at the curb. I paid the fare and tipped the driver while Emmett and Rose climbed out of the back. I got out of the passenger door and stood beside them on the sidewalk looking up at the sign in front of C.H. Lang of Chicago, IL.

This was the first Harley-Davidson dealer that had opened in the United States. He had been in business since 1904, and had sold one of the first three production Harley-Davidson motorcycles ever made. The 'Bar & Shield' Harley-Davidson logo was prominent on the front of the building, painted on the glass display window and emblazoned on the door.

There were still lights on inside. I walked to the door and pulled it open to walk into the dealership.

"You still haven't explained why we're here, Edward." Emmett said, but he had a big smile on his face.

"I thought that would have been obvious to you by now, Emmett. So, tell me? Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

Rose laughed and we walked inside to look at the bikes. I already had mine picked out, but I'd let Rose tell Emmett which one he liked. I hope he didn't take too long to choose. I was anxious to be out on the road and cruise into the darkest part of the night.

**Author's note:**

Once again, not the end. The next chapter will be up as scheduled as we jump ahead a few years and meet our next family member. This next set of chapters will deviate from the canon back story as some to the twists in this alternate universe are introduced.

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 8 Alice

I had never been to New Jersey before, but it was 1938 and a trip to Atlantic City seemed appropriate to celebrate both Rose and Emmett's birthdays. They both had new ID's that claimed they were twenty-one and that made It legal for them to buy a drink in most states, despite the fact that we'd all been drinking for years, regardless. It was time for a vacation and we were ready to take in the sights, gamble a little and see the Atlantic Ocean.

The history of alcohol laws and legal drinking age in the United States was really kind of interesting. There had always been 'Dry' states before the prohibition era where alcohol was illegal everywhere, but there had been no official drinking age in most states. Prior to 1919, anyone could buy beer, wine or spirits in just about any state where it was legal to drink at all. There were exceptions, of course. For example, Wisconsin, where there was no age restriction for beer, but you had to be eighteen to purchase wine or spirits.

From 1919 to 1933, all alcohol sales were banned in the United States during the prohibition era. Of course that effectively meant there was no age limit anywhere, and anyone that was selling alcohol illegally would sell to anyone that had the money to buy it.

It had always amused me that governments didn't realize that they effectively gave up control of any substance by criminalizing it and making it 'illegal'. All they did was create a market for the substance and effectively removed government controls by making everyone that used it a criminal. Banning something didn't change human nature, or make them stop using it, it simply drove it underground.

With the repeal of prohibition in 1933, the question of legal drinking age once again was left up to the individual state legislatures to determine. Most states set the minimum age for purchase and public possession of alcohol to twenty-one, that being the age of majority in most states at the time. As usual, there were exceptions.

For example, in Illinois, the drinking age was set to the age of majority, but that age was twenty-one for men, and eighteen for women. Some states simply didn't set an age and left the question unresolved with no drinking age, such as Colorado and Louisiana. Ohio set the drinking age at sixteen, and then raised it to eighteen in 1935. It was eighteen in New York, and Illegal in Mississippi.

Regardless, we had set our sights on Atlantic City, New Jersey. It was touted as the 'The World's Playground', and we were ready to blow off a little steam, relax and have some fun.

Atlantic City was known for it's free wheeling entertainments in its many illegal gambling establishments. The alcohol flowed freely, and Emmett enjoyed a good card game. There was shopping for Rose, and she enjoyed the slot machines and playing the ponies. I was known to enjoy a good game of poker on occasion, despite being able to see the other player's hands or know if they were bluffing or not. Craps and Roulette were always available if I decided I wanted to gamble. Their random nature made them more of a challenge. At least I could easily tell if they were rigged or not. I preferred an honest game of chance, not being robbed.

We cruised down Albany Avenue across the meadows from Pleasantville and rode into Atlantic City proper. None of us had been there before, but we knew we'd run into the ocean as long as we kept riding east, and the boardwalk ran along the beach.

I had made us reservations at the Claridge Hotel. It was the last big hotel built on the boardwalk in 1930 before the end of prohibition, and was called the 'Boardwalk Skyscraper' at twenty-four stories tall. It was also the most modern hotel in Atlantic City and had the most modern amenities.

The nice thing for us about visiting a place like Atlantic City was that it was a town that didn't sleep. There was no 'last call', and the bars and night clubs served twenty-four hours a day. There was always something going on somewhere, and we wouldn't stand out so much being active at night and sleeping during the day. A lot of the humans here kept the same hours we did, so it made it a lot easier to blend in.

We'd all fed before taking our trip to the coast, but there was no lack of hunting in Atlantic City either. While Atlantic City was still 'The Worlds Playground', it was obviously beginning it's decline as well from the previous glory it had known in it's hey day during the roaring twenties. There was more crime, both organized and petty criminals, and the rackets were rampant and barely disguised anywhere you looked. That didn't mean we couldn't still have some fun, and the glitzy night clubs were just as swank as ever, but there was more of an undercurrent of graft and corruption as the organized crime families made their presence more apparent.

We found the hotel and pulled up in front. The valets were at a bit of a loss what to do with our motorcycles, but were more than amenable to wheel then away into the parking garage after receiving a good sized tip.

I led Rose and Emmett into the lobby, and the head bellman made a beeline in our direction, intent upon showing us the door. We certainly didn't look like the Claridge's typical clientele in our rough, dirty travel clothes, but I ignored him and simply walked to the check in desk. The clerk at the counter seemed somewhat taken aback at our appearance, but I was used to this kind of reception by now.

"Can I help you…, Sir?" She asked a little tentatively.

The bellman was standing behind my left shoulder, ready to escort me to the door, but he hadn't actually laid hands on me yet because Emmett was glaring at him, and he was afraid to start something without backup. He was waiting for the reception clerk to tell us there were no vacancies before he asked us to leave.

"Reservation for Cullen, party of three, I believe my people made the reservation for Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Sir… do you have some ID?"

I opened my wallet and showed her my driver's license.

She looked down and checked her book, and her eyes got big. "Yes, Sir, Mr. Cullen, Sir, We have a double executive suite reserved for you on the twenty-fourth floor."

"Very good, has our luggage arrived? We had it shipped ahead. We've been on the road for several days, and I'm looking forward to a hot shower and a change of clothes."

"Yes, Sir, Your bags arrived yesterday and were delivered to your suite."

The bellman shuddered as he glanced up at Emmett, and then backed off once we were talking to the receptionist, and she confirmed we were supposed to be here.

_Jesus, they're guests…? Who would have thought…? Well, just doing my job… They sure look like low life scum…, the way they came rolling in off the street… Broad could be a real looker… Glad I don't have ta' tangle with this gorilla though…_

"Thank you. My attorneys were supposed to arrange for a line of credit here at the hotel. Who would I talk to about checking on the arrangements?"

"The hotel concierge manager can help you. Shall I have him come up to your suite, Sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Does he have an office I can visit after I've freshened up?"

"Yes, Sir, There's a concierge office between the restaurant lounge and the club room, Sir, or the operator can connect you with their office from the phone in your suite."

I collected our keys and we walked out of the lobby to the bank of elevators. The elevator operator did a double take when we stepped into the elevator car, but he knew we wouldn't have gotten this far if we weren't supposed to be here.

"Northeast executive suite," I said as he turned to look at us expectantly.

"Yes, Sir," he operated his controls to close the door and expertly directed the elevator car to the twenty-fourth floor.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Twenty-fourth floor, Sir. Your executive suite is in the North East section of the tower, Sir."

I slipped him a tip. "Thank you," I said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Sir," He said as he glanced at the tip. A smile spread across his face and he closed the elevator doors.

I went to the double doors of the suite and used my key to open the door and walked inside. Rose and Emmett followed me in, and I turned and handed the spare key to Rose.

The suite was impressive. It reminded me of the suite Rose and I had shared in Rochester years ago in its layout, but it was more modern in the understated elegance of its opulent décor. The row of windows looked out over the ocean. There was a nice view of the boardwalk below, and the entertainment piers that extended out into the Atlantic Ocean from the boardwalk.

There was a wet bar at the back of the living room. For entertainment there was a large console radio, and a stereophonic record player against the far wall of the main room as well with a well stocked collection of classical and popular music records to play. The suite included a dining area for entertaining, an office for conducting business, a bathroom, and two rather spacious bedrooms apartments. Each Bedroom apartment contained a separate seating group, a bar, walk-in closet with dressers and its own bathroom with a separate shower and large sunken tub.

Our baggage was set in the middle of the floor, but hadn't been moved to the bedrooms or unpacked. There were several bags, but I had actually started traveling lighter in recent years. In the past it was often a hassle to find clothing stores that were open late enough to accommodate my needs. I had often found myself rushing out to try and get to shops before they closed.

Shopping from catalogs and mail order companies had helped alleviate the need to rush, but now I simply found it easier to pay a premium to have the shops stay open later. I found that big cities often had stores that stayed open later and someplace like Atlantic City that had traffic twenty-four hours a day could easily accommodate our needs. It was easier to travel light, and just buy what I needed when I got where I was going.

Regardless, I still carried a variety of clothing with several changes, and I typically shipped my evening clothes.

I collected my bags, and turned to Rose. "Alright, pick a room."

She pursed her lips and placed the tip of her finger against them as she looked back and forth. She stepped to the doors and looked inside each room. I didn't know what she was looking for, they were almost identical, but then she stepped to the one on the right.

"This one," She said.

I nodded and carried my bags into the other room.

"How come Rose always gets to pick the room?" Emmett asked.

"Because she's Rose, and she likes to. Besides, you don't really care one way or the other."

"Yeah, I guess so, but it'd be nice if you asked me once in a while though," Emmett said as he picked up their bags and carried them into their room.

"Next time I ask, Rose can let you pick if she wants to."

"Huh! Like that's gonna happen." Emmett grunted as he set down their bags.

"Ok, so I'm going to get cleaned up and go down to the club. Will you two be joining me?" I asked.

"Actually, Edward…" Rose began, "We were thinking…"

"I know, Emmett thinks this club is too…, swank?"

"Actually I was thinking too stuck up, but swank fits too," Emmett said. "I just want to go someplace a little more down to earth and homey for our first night here."

"What about you, Rose?"

"You already know what I'm thinking, so why do you bother to ask?"

"Because it's polite, and you prefer when I ask your opinion."

"Ok… I'm ok with going someplace else if Emmett wants to find a quiet card game and have a drink. We'll hit the more upscale clubs another night. I actually kind of like both kinds of club, Edward."

"Ok, as long as you like it. You two have fun. Don't start too many fights, Emmett."

"Ah, Edward… When did I ever start a fight?" Emmett complained.

"Well, there was the bar in Chicago, and Moline…"

"And that guy you accused of cheating in Detroit, or that floozy that was making eyes at you in Pittsburgh," Rose said.

"Hey, Pittsburgh was all on you." Emmett said in defense. "You hit her, and you knew she had nothing on you. Besides, do I get mad when guys check you out? I know you like it, so I don't say anything. I know you're mine."

"What did you expect? I stepped away for two minutes to go to the ladies room to check my makeup, and she was practically sitting in your lap! She was touching you, and you didn't shut her down! What if I danced with every guy that asks me?"

"I said I wouldn't let it happen again… You know I love only you, Rosie."

"Ok, this is getting way to mushy for my delicate ears. I'll see you two in the morning. If you're not back by dawn, you can sleep in the basement."

"Umm… We have a key, Edward…" Emmett said.

"Why do I waste humor on him, Rose? Have a good night."

Rose chuckled as I shut the door behind me and walked into the bathroom to run the shower.

-~*TDPotN*~-

I was freshly showered and dressed in black tie evening wear as I hung up the telephone in the living room of the suite. There was an iron and ironing board in the walk-in closet, and I'd pressed my slacks and shirt before dressing. The jacket was in a separate garment bag, and I'd had it dry cleaned before I shipped it.

I had just called the concierge desk to confirm my line of credit, but Rose and Emmett had yet to emerge from their room. Of course they had been doing more than just cleaning up and dressing for the evening. I was about to leave when the door opened and they stepped out.

Well, it was an improvement on the windblown grubby travel clothes and road dirt, but their appearance still surprised me.

Emmett looked like a typical laborer, dressed in dungarees, a work shirt, a tweed jacket, cap and boots. He still didn't look like he belonged in this hotel, but I knew he'd fit in at the type of bar he was looking for to have a couple of drinks and play some cards. The only thing that might be out of place was the fact that his clothes were clean, and he didn't look like he had finished a hard day's work. It was unlikely that a common laborer would have the resources to wear clean clothes to go out drinking and carousing after a days work.

Rose always looked good no matter what she was wearing, but tonight she was doing working class sex kitten, and totally pulling it off. Her hair was teased up to give it body as it flowed behind her shoulders and flared slightly. She wore a red scarf tied around her neck and she was wearing a tight sweater and tight denim Capri pants that came to mid-calf. The three inch stiletto heels made her legs look even longer. She had a light leather jacket in the crook of her arm, a clutch purse, and she was good to go.

I tried not to stare, but the outfit was shockingly risqué for 1938. Rose just smiled and purred at the attention. Emmett was getting off lucky if he only had to beat them off with a stick and didn't have to kill somebody.

The simple fact of the matter was that women just didn't wear pants for the typical outing in 1938, ever, it just wasn't done. There were rebels and exceptions, of course. The actress, Kathryn Hepburn, made a practice of wearing pants often, but she was the exception, not the rule.

Dresses were the accepted costume of the day for almost every activity, from casual house dresses to sportswear and evening attire. Business and work wear ranged from long skirts to tailored business suits, but none of then came with pants. Hemlines had started to climb a bit again. They had dropped to the ankles during the worst of the depression years. They were still well below the knee but above mid calf again for casual wear.

Pants were extremely rare and were only considered marginally acceptable for a few very specific activities. Women changed into them only when required, and changed back into their everyday clothes afterwards. Wearing pants was marginally suitable for certain sports such as horseback riding, hiking into rough terrain or possibly on safari, but good girls and women of good character were expected to wear dresses as a matter of course for the sake of propriety. Pants might be worn as work wear in some very, very rare situations, but traditionally any job that required wearing pants was a man's job to begin with, and that was another can of worms, entirely.

Wearing an outfit like that was an open invitation to what had happened to Rose to end her human life. Of course, sometimes I wondered if she dressed like that just so the wrong guys would hit on her, giving her an excuse to hit back. She could handle herself now, and she'd have Emmett with her, so I didn't give much thought to her safety. If somebody asked for trouble, she was more than willing to give it to them, and they'd get more than they bargained for.

"I just got off the phone with the concierge." I said as they walked into the living room. "The line of credit is good to go. You can take a draw if you'd like before you go out. If you'd like, you can call down, and they'll have cash for you at the front desk."

"Thanks, Edward," Emmett said. "Have fun, we'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and left while Rose went to the phone to make arrangements with the concierge. I walked to the elevator, and pressed the call button. The doors opened after a minute, and I stepped in.

"Lobby, please." I said to the operator.

"Yes, Sir," and he operated the controls to drop us back through the core of the building to the lobby level.

The doors opened, and I stepped out to walk out into the hotel proper. There was a five star restaurant and night club here in the hotel. They often had famous entertainers perform on stage or sing. Bing Crosby had performed here, and I'd heard about Laurel & Hardy doing their stand-up routine and performing sketches in the past. I wasn't really interested in going into the night club alone though. I wasn't interested in picking up some human girl to make small talk with, and perhaps dance or steal a kiss to pass the time. I'd wait until Rose and Emmett went with me so we could all have some fun together.

No, what I was interested in tonight was some other kind of action. There was an illegal gambling casino here in the hotel too, in the back room behind the night club. Most of the hotels and numerous other establishments here had illegal casinos, card rooms, parimutuel horse race betting, craps tables, and more. Everything from Bingo to numbers rackets could be found somewhere in Atlantic City.

Nevada had legalized gambling in 1931, and it had attracted some of the business away from Atlantic City, but a lot of people didn't want to sit on a train for a couple of days to ride all the way out west to Nevada in the middle of the desert when they could take a short trip to Atlantic City and stay in a luxury hotel by the ocean.

The hotels made no real secret of the fact that they ran casinos. It was just like prohibition when they made no secret of the fact that they were serving alcohol, and speak easys were a dime a dozen. I just strolled through the club back to the double door with the velvet rope. There was an attendant there watching the door.

"Yes, Sir, may I help you?" The gaming room attendant asked.

"I'd like to try my hand at your games of chance this evening."

"Yes, Sir, and what stake would you like to wager tonight?"

"Is there a house limit?"

"Fifty thousand dollars, Sir."

"Mark me down for fifty thousand, and get me five thousand dollars in chips. Charge it to my line of credit for the northeast executive suite, Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Cullen, Sir, may I see your ID to verify please?"

I took my wallet out of my jacket and showed him my driver's license. He nodded and I returned the wallet to my jacket. The attendant opened the rope and the door for me. I stepped into the casino room, and he snapped his fingers. I pretty room server rushed over to us.

"Please escort Mr. Cullen to the cashier, and draw five thousand dollars in chips for him."

"Yes, Sir, please follow me, Mr. Cullen, Sir."

I nodded and followed the girl to the cashier cage where I was handed a wooden rack with several stacks of chips. I quickly scanned the rack of chips and then nodded acceptance and left to take a look around the room.

The casino had all of the typical table games. There were a couple of roulette tables, and craps tables. An entire section was devoted to slot machines, but I was more interested in the card room in the back. There were a variety of card games offered.

By far, the most popular card game for gambling in America had been Faro. It had come to America from France in the eighteenth century, and had grown steadily in popularity, reaching its peak in the 1870's. It was notorious for cheating by both the house and the players, and it was practically impossible to find an honest game of Faro. Gaming equipment manufacturer's sold gaffed Faro dealing boxes in their regular catalogs, and casinos traditionally paid skilled Faro dealer's high wages and a percentage of the winnings. They didn't pay that kind of money for somebody to simply pull cards out of a box. They paid for their skill at pulling the right cards out of the box.

Personally I had no desire to buck the tiger only to be cheated. I was more interested in poker. It was a more honest game in my opinion, although I'd know what cards the other players held. Poker was a player vs. player game, and the house typically made their revenue by charging a fee for each hand played. This was generally 5-10% of the pot of each hand played in low stakes games. The fee was referred to as the rake or drop because the dealer would collect the fee from the pot and rake it aside or drop it into a slot on the table. Some casinos simply charged an hourly rate to rent a seat in a game referred to as a time fee, or simply time. This was more common in higher stakes games.

The types of poker popular in nineteen thirties America were still the typical draw and stud games where each player held their own cards. Some of the community style hold'em games were just beginning to catch on, but they were very rare. These were typically ring games where players played with their own chips or stake. Tournament style play was unheard of and was many years away from this reality.

Emmett would probably end up in a poker game like this tonight too, but he preferred a private low stakes game in a bar or saloon where he didn't have to pay the drop if he won. Besides, they were what he was comfortable with. Even the back room casinos in a local bar or saloon would have some slot machines, so Rose wouldn't be bored watching him play cards. I preferred the casino card rooms because I liked the atmosphere, the drinks were better, and the casinos provided a professional dealer so we didn't need to take turns and worry about card sharks and cheats.

I looked around for a bit, and found a draw poker table with an open seat. The other players seemed honest enough, and I preferred draw poker because it added something of a random element to the play. Stud games were simply too easy because I knew what each player was holding. Draw poker was more exciting because you never knew who would draw the card they needed to win.

"Do you mind if I sit in?" I asked the table in general.

I could see them looking me over, but it was bad form for them to refuse me, considering this was a casino card room. I knew they were looking at my youthful appearance and the full tray of chips I was carrying. Most of them thought it was easy money.

"Have a seat, Sir," The dealer said. "The table rake is ten dollars on the hour and half hour. The game is five card draw. Open stakes, five dollar minimum bid, pot limit, four raise per round, five dollar ante. Winner of the previous hand has the option."

I sat down and set my rack of chips in front of me. My five thousand dollars looked typical, but I knew the bets could suddenly soar in a game like this. Open stakes meant the players weren't limited to the stakes on the table, and could buy more chips from the dealer. Most Casino games didn't allow markers or IOU's, but you were allowed to borrow from other players if necessary, and they were willing.

The pot limit meant the maximum individual raise was whatever was in the pot. There were seven of us playing, so the pot would be thirty-five dollars on the opening bid. The player with the option could raise thirty five dollars. There were four raises allowed per betting round, so the second player could raise seventy dollars, and then one hundred forty, and then two hundred eighty, plus the calls. There could be almost two thousand dollars in the pot before the second round of betting if nobody folded and the first four raises were pot maximum.

Of course that meant the second round of betting after the draw maximum opening raise could be almost two thousand dollars too. I didn't expect it to happen, but it was possible that a single hand could be worth many thousands of dollars.

When you factored in the fact that the average annual income for a family of four in 1938 was about two thousand dollars a year, a loaf of bread cost a nickel, a pack of cigarettes was thirteen cents, and you could buy a new car for seven hundred dollars, this was a fairly high stakes game.

I lost the first couple of hands to lure the other players into a false sense of confidence, and to get a feel for the other players play style. I would have lost the first hand regardless on the luck of the draw, but I bet sloppily and lost more money than I should have. It gave the impression that I was unfamiliar with the game. I won the next hand but didn't gouge them too deeply, simply making up my losses. I kept my bets moderate and won and lost regularly, just maintaining my stake.

I wasn't really in this to make a killing, but more for simple entertainment. I won enough to stay ahead of the rake, but it wasn't my intention to clean out my fellow players, although I did win a fair amount of hands. I enjoyed the companionship and staying mentally nimble while picking the best strategy to stay in the game.

I ordered a drink when the cocktail waitress came around, and again when I finished my first drink. The other players seemed slightly disconcerted that the alcohol had no effect on my card playing skills, and if anything, I began to win more.

There was a mild commotion on the other side of the card room. I noticed a crowd was forming beneath the painting of a Bengal tiger hung on the wall. Faro often generated public spectacle when the house allowed a player a run of luck. Gunplay, random violence and excitement were often associated with exposed cheats from both the bank and punters. Chances were somebody was displaying skill at bucking the tiger, and the excited onlookers were watching to see how this would play out.

Some casinos rented out the Faro concession and allowed skilled gamblers to bank the game for a percentage of the winnings. It was a lucrative business arrangement because the casino didn't have as much to lose, and there were always gamblers willing to bank the game if they were skilled at turning the right cards to win, but I didn't know if that was the case here at the Claridge.

Normally I ignored Faro. At best it was a game of completely random chance with worse odds than roulette, but more often than not it was rigged by the bank, the punters, or a combination of both. Tonight, something else caught my attention, and piqued my interest. The crowd shifted and the breeze from the air circulation system wafted a curious scent in my direction.

It was definitely another vampire, and most definitely feminine in origin. Surprisingly it seemed to be coming from the center of the crowd around the Faro tables.

I concentrated on the minds and activity in that part of the room to see if I could figure out what was going on.

_It's about time, Edward... Poker can't be that interesting, can it…? I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever notice me over here…_

I was shocked to say the least. That it was another vampires mind, there was no doubt, nor that she was the female in question. What was shocking was that she apparently knew me, and knew what I was capable of, while I had no clue who she was or how she knew.

The clock struck twelve, and the last hand was done. The dealer was collecting the rake for the next half hour. It was time to investigate what was going on over at the Faro tables.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure. Collections up, so I'll take my leave." I pushed my chips that wouldn't fit into the rack towards the dealer, mostly the lower denomination chips, considering I was up about three thousand dollars. "Cash me out, and have it put on my account."

The dealer called one of the floor workers over, and they collected the chips and took my name. I took my rack of chips and started over to the Faro tables. I worked my way through the crowd, but it seemed to naturally part in front of me. It had to do with the predatory nature of my existence. Typically humans didn't consciously pick up on the cues that set me apart from humanity, but they felt uncomfortable when I invaded their personal space unless I was making an effort to lure them in.

It was the same sort of reaction a flock of sheep had to a leopard moving towards them. Only the humans were stupider than the sheep and didn't understand why they needed to back off and give me a wide berth when I got too close.

The crowd finally parted and I could see the Faro Tables. There, in the back of the room in the row of seats around a Faro table sat a pixie-like petite elfin girl with short spiky black hair, pale skin, and almost burgundy dark red ruby eyes. She smiled at me as she caught my eye, but kept playing cards. She was exquisitely beautiful in a way that was uniquely different from Rose, but equally as alluring to my sensibilities.

At first glance, I wondered how she had even managed to get into the casino. It might be an illegal operation, but the hotel followed most of the typical conventions of the day, and the legal drinking age in New Jersey was twenty-one. I got enough looks myself because of my apparent youth, but my ID said I was twenty-two.

She was a tiny little thing and looked like she'd barely touch five feet tall on her tip toes. The girl looked like she was about fifteen or sixteen years old, possibly younger. My first impression was of a girl who had probably been born around the turn of the century and was a flapper throughout the roaring twenties, but was trying to update her appearance to fit into the late nineteen thirties.

To all appearances she appeared to dress like the rest of the ladies in the casino, only there was no pretense or putting on airs of being rich. On closer inspection even I could tell that her clothes were expensive and she didn't need to pretend like so many of the other patrons. She was wearing a French designer evening gown and expensive looking four inch stiletto heeled open toed pumps. Her jewelry looked classy and real. Around her neck, she wore a lacy silk ribbon choker with an oval cameo medallion at the front of her throat in ivory and mother of pearl chased in gold and set with gemstones. She was wearing a diamond bracelet and several expensive looking rings set with gemstones. She held an ivory and gold cigarette holder in her left hand with a thin trail of smoke trickling up from the glowing ember on the end.

She was playing Faro like and old pro, but I couldn't figure out how she was cheating. She was stringing her bets on both sides of the turn, parleying one stake to win, and a second stake coppered to pay on the losing card. The dealer was sweating profusely, because he couldn't figure out how she was doing it either.

Obviously the game was rigged, but she was beating them at their own game and winning regardless. The bank was using a gaffed card box, and the dealer was skilled at sleight of hand. The cards were shaved, and he could set up a variety of combinations depending on how he shuffled and cut the cards. It drastically increased the house odds on splits, but she avoided the splits and moved her stakes to the correct card each turn.

She wagered her entire stake to call the last turn, and the dealer practically had kittens when she was right and called the turn. She'd doubled her stake for every turn, barring splits, and then calling the turn paid out at four to one. Considering three splits that game, she collected a cool $102,400 off of her two original twenty dollar bets. It was near impossible to run a perfect game, and call every card on both sides of the turn, but she'd done it regardless.

The dealer passed out when she asked to cash out, but he was forgotten as she moved away from the table. Several casino employees rushed over to assist the dealer, and called a floor worker over to take her chips to the cashier's cage. She got up to follow the floor worker to the cashier. I was right about how tiny she was, barely five foot one in four inch heels. She was extremely graceful despite the precarious looking shoes, her passage looking as if she danced along through the crowd.

I was completely captivated by her as she moved toward the cashier, but I had to revise my initial estimation of her age upward. Her petite size had deceived me, but there was absolutely nothing immature or childlike about her physique as she confidently moved through the casino crowd to collect her winnings.

She completed her business, and then moved back out into the casino with a smaller rack of chips like mine. I saw her glance at me, and then go back to working her way through the crowd.

_Do you like roulette, Edward…? Come talk to me… I don't bite… unless you'd like that…? Ahh… You are a little kinky, aren't you…?_

It was seriously intriguing to me how she was figuring these things out about me. She knew my name, and it was almost as though she was finding out more about me the longer we were in the same room. Intimate things I had never even shared with Rose, because I knew they would have upset her. I was fairly certain she wasn't reading my mind, but her thoughts didn't really make much sense to me either. Her mind was quick, but her thoughts were jumbled and erratic, as though she was seeing many perspectives of the same event, but each slightly different from the others.

I walked over to her where she was standing at the roulette table. She seemed to concentrate for a minute, and then placed a stack of chips on twenty-two. I started to place chips on red to bet the color, but she reached out and touched my wrist.

"If you don't trust my intuition, at least bet the same color. Don't bet against me, Edward." She said.

Her voice had a musical quality with just the hint of a southern accent. Definitely gulf coast, possibly Mississippi, not so strong as a Louisiana accent. She had spent time and effort unlearning it, trying to sound more northern. I could commiserate, given the tendencies of the greater majority of southern covens. A Southern accent would make Northern vampires skittish and shy away from her company.

I placed my bet on black.

In the number ranges one through ten and nineteen through twenty-eight, odd numbers were red, and even numbers were black.

The croupier spun the wheel and flicked the shot in the opposite direction.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage… You seem to know who I am and quite a bit about me…"

She held out her hand. "Alice…, It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward."

"Just Alice? It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said as I took her hand. It was petite and finely boned. It felt warm in mine, and I was loath to give it up.

"Alice is who I am now. Does it matter which name you put behind it? Your ID says Cullen now, but you used to use Masen."

"I suppose not, but a name defines us. What name do you have on your ID now?"

"Brandon." I could feel the pain in her admission, and I knew it wasn't a made up name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alice Brandon. I'm Edward Masen," I raised her hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles before I released it.

The shot clattered to a stop, and I finally looked up when the croupier announced black twenty-two as the winner.

My hundred dollar bet on black paid out at one to one odds. Alice's hundred dollar bet paid out at thirty-five to one. The croupier started laying out stacks of chips on the table for her winnings. Alice seemed to contemplate the table for a second and pushed the stacks of chips onto nineteen.

"I take it I should bet red this time?" I asked as I moved my chips onto red.

Alice nodded. "That'd be a good idea."

The croupier spun the wheel again and tossed the shot.

"Would you like to get out of here and go someplace where we can talk? Can I buy you a drink? Maybe you'd enjoy dancing?"

"That sounds like fun, but I think I'll buy you a drink…"

The shot clattered to a stop and the croupier blanched and announced red nineteen.

My two hundred dollar bet turned into four hundred. Alice's thirty-six hundred dollar bet turned into $129,600.

Alice called another floor worker over, and had them take her chips to the cashier again. She turned them in to the cahier, and took a receipt so they could apply them to her line of credit. She explained she'd be back later to cash out, but she'd be in the lounge for now. The cashier seemed relieved that she wasn't asking for cash.

I offered her my arm, and she accepted. I led her out of the casino room, and we went into the night club. We found a quiet table, and I held her chair while she sat down. I ordered us drinks, and the waitress was back in minutes to serve us. Alice unscrewed the cigarette butt from her holder, and then retrieved a fresh Egyptian cigarette from a gold case in her clutch purse. I didn't often smoke myself, but I offered her a light when she raised the holder to her lips.

"Thank you, Edward."

"My pleasure, Ma'am…"

"God, you make me sound ancient! Alice will do just fine, thank you very much."

"Ok, Alice, so, Camels? I figured a petite young thing like you would smoke Pall Malls or a ladies cigarette like Marlboro."

"I'm not concerned so much with appearances as flavor, but I suppose nostalgia plays a part in my choice. I prefer to smoke what I like. I like the Turkish blend of tobacco and the authentic Turkish rolling papers. Besides, these Camels are a complete knock-off copy of the real Egyptian cigarettes I used to smoke back in the twenties when you could still get imported Deities from Cairo."

"Hmm… I suppose that's true. I never gave it much thought. I usually just pick up a pack of Chesterfields when I feel the urge for a smoke."

"The cigarettes help when you spend a lot of time around humans in close quarters like bars and casinos. They help mask the scent of their blood and help relieve some of the burn of the thirst. It let's me concentrate on the task at hand instead of the hunt."

"That does make sense. I'm usually hunting when I decide to spend time around humans, but a distraction would come in handy if you spent all of your time around them."

"You know, I've been waiting for a very long time to finally meet you…"

"You have…?"

"Yes… You know, I tried living like Carlisle at first… I saw him doing it, and you and Esme seemed to accept his lifestyle, so I tried it too, to be like all of you."

"You did? Did you like it?"

Alice wrinkled her nose like she'd smelled something repulsive, and shuddered. "You can't believe how relieved I was when you rebelled and left him. It was just so absolutely disgusting to live like that…! It made me positively sick to my stomach, and I thought for sure I'd retch every single ounce back up, but I did it so I'd fit in with your family."

"How could you possibly know how we were living then? Were you in the vicinity of Chicago or possibly Ohio?"

"No, I hadn't moved north yet…"

"Mississippi?"

"Yes… How did you…?"

"You still have a trace of the accent. It's very faint. You've done a good job unlearning it."

I picked up my bourbon and sipped it while Alice responded.

"I thought it was all gone…" she mused. "I didn't want to alarm you… I was never involved in the disputes. If anything, I'm more of a refugee… I was never in one of the Southern covens. I've always been independent."

Alice picked up her drink and took a healthy pull at it. She held it in her other hand while she smoked her cigarette. It seemed to calm her while she discussed the difficult subject.

"Always? Surely somebody trained you when they brought you into this second life?"

"No… I woke up alone. I don't even know who my sire was. I've always been alone…"

"Nobody trained you? How did you survive? Pardon my saying so, but… how did you not go feral? It was all Carlisle could do to restrain me when I was new. I resented his control, and resisted…"

"No, I don't mind. It's a valid concern. I suppose we're all different when we're new. I realized what had happened because I've had visions ever since I woke up, visions of things that have yet to happen. Sometimes its little things, like which card the dealers going to pull out of the box next, or where the shot is going to land. Sometimes it's big things like how I'm going to survive for the next week. I knew what to do when I woke up because I saw visions about what to do, and I trusted them."

"Precognition… You can see the future? That's an impressive gift. So you saw Carlisle and what happened to us… Why was that so important to you?"

"I knew one day I'd be joining your family. I knew one day you'd help me find my mate."

**Author's note:**

I know, this is a change from the original story; Alice comes into the family on her own. That's why this is Alternate Universe, because there are changes from canon. It's not the first change, and it won't be the last. Alice is a fun character, I like her.

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

**Lemon Warning:** This chapter contains descriptions of certain sexual acts that may be upsetting to some people. If you're under eighteen or easily offended by these things, you might want to skip this chapter or stop reading when it becomes obvious where they're going and skip to the last couple of paragraphs at the end.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 9 Alice

_Previously…_

"_Nobody trained you? How did you survive? Pardon my saying so, but… how did you not go feral? It was all Carlisle could do to restrain me when I was new. I resented his control, and resisted…"_

"_No, I don't mind. It's a valid concern. I suppose we're all different when we're new. I realized what had happened because I've had visions ever since I woke up, visions of things that have yet to happen. Sometimes its little things, like which card the dealers going to pull out of the box next, or where the shot is going to land. Sometimes it's big things like how I'm going to survive for the next week. I knew what to do when I woke up because I saw visions about what to do, and I trusted them."_

"_Precognition… You can see the future? That's an impressive gift. So you saw Carlisle and what happened to us… Why was that so important to you?"_

"_I knew one day I'd be joining your family. I knew one day you'd help me find my mate."_

_The story Continues…_

"I'm not with Carlisle anymore… I'm not your mate… Am I?"

Alice chuckled. "I'm attracted to you too, Edward, and I'm sure we'll have some very interesting times together, but no. You aren't my mate, and you still acknowledge Carlisle as your sire, whether you choose to live with him or not."

"Oh… To be honest, I truly wasn't sure. I am very attracted to you, Alice. I could easily mistake it for the attraction one feels to their mate…"

"Thank you, Edward, I like you too."

"So we're going to help you find your mate… Soon I take it? Is that why you finally decided to approach us?"

"Oh, no… It won't be for many years. I have at least a decade to wait yet. No, there are more immediate concerns we'll have to deal with first."

"But you aren't going to tell me about these concerns yet, are you?"

"No. The timing isn't right yet. We'll get there."

"Ok… So you've been watching us for what, twenty years now? Why did you wait until now to meet us? Why did you decide to finally approach me, Alice?"

"You weren't ready to meet me yet before. You had to come to terms with what you'd become and work out your lifestyle and how you were going to live. I have to admit preying on criminals and human predators was an ingenious solution to your dilemma. I can accept living this way. I suppose it's nobler than preying upon innocents or simply choosing convenient victims at random like the typical vampire."

"Alright, I can accept that, but it only took me a couple of years to do all of that. You could have found me in Chicago or on the road somewhere. Why did you wait so long?"

"If I had gone to you sooner things wouldn't have worked out with Rose. You wouldn't have the relationship you have with her now if we'd been together when you went back to Carlisle to meet her. She still would have left him, but Emmett would have died because she never would have found him, and she would have been killed by the hunters from Tennessee while she was still in upstate New York. I was willing to wait so they'd be safe and we could all be together."

"You could have warned us about the hunters."

"No, it would have changed too much…"

"What do you mean?"

"The future changes if you know too much about what's going to happen. The future isn't set in stone, Edward. There is no fate. The future is based on thousands and thousands of decisions made by thousands and thousands of individual minds. As long as those decisions remain basically the same, then long term future trends remain fairly static, but when you know what's going to happen, you make different decisions. It changes things, and makes the future change too. It makes it harder to see."

"So you knew we were going to live, but warning us would have changed things… Would we have died?"

"In some futures, not all of them. The path you were on was the safest bet. Besides, what happened was the catalyst for Emmett coming to terms with his existence and finally accepting your lifestyle. Almost losing Rose made him wake up and accept the training he needed to make you all safer."

"So why did you decide to come to us now?"

"I was lonely; I've been waiting for so very long for the time to come when I could finally join all of you."

"I take it we won't have any other additions for a while then?"

"No…"

"Oh… I was wondering if maybe you'd seen my mate too…"

"I've seen glimpses… Nothing concrete… but I know you will find her eventually…"

"Is that the fortune teller answer, or are you just trying to be polite?"

"No, I really have seen glimpses, Edward, but… Well, I've had visions like this before…"

"And…? What's the catch?"

"It's very distant in the future, Edward. She certainly hasn't even been born yet. Her parents probably haven't been born yet. I'd say you'll meet her sometime within the next hundred years if I can see this much, but it's going to be a long time. Many decades, probably close to the end of this century, or the opening decades of the next. I can't be more specific until we get closer."

"Oh…" I felt as though I had been punched in the gut. I picked up my drink and downed the rest of the whiskey. For some inexplicable reason, I trusted Alice, and I could feel that she wasn't lying to me. So many years to wait... Well, at least I had an idea of when now. Carlisle had waited nearly three centuries. One wasn't so terribly long. Then a thought struck me.

"Will she be human?"

"Probably, most of us find our mates when they're still human. That's how our species naturally expands and grows. Not like that abomination that the Southern covens have created to pervert and exploit the naturally violent tendencies of our youth. They've seriously altered so many vampires' paths and destinies with their wars… My mate will already be a vampire when the time is right for us to finally meet."

"So I'll probably have to turn her then…"

"That's usually how it works, Edward."

"I don't know if I can damn another to this existence… I resented what was done to me… How could she possibly forgive me for doing this to her…"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You have a long time to come to terms with that aspect of meeting her. Besides, if she's your mate, you probably won't be able to resist turning her. That's why they call it instinct. It's beyond your control."

"Now I don't know if I'll even want to meet her, if neither of us is going to have any choice in the matter."

"That's the other nice thing about the future, you probably won't have any control over that either."

"Gee, Thanks, Alice. That makes me feel so much better…"

"Isn't this about what you told Rose when she told you basically the same thing? She doesn't regret meeting Emmett, and she wouldn't do things different now for the world. I may not have seen it happen yet, Edward, but it will work out for the best when you do meet her."

I sighed. "Yes it is. I thought you said there wasn't any fate? You make it sound inevitable."

"At this point in time, it is. I'll be able to offer you more advise when we get closer. Give it fifty years and ask me again. Right now I seem to remember you offering to dance with me."

I stood and offered Alice my arm. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Brandon?" I asked.

Alice chuckled, but laid her cigarette in the ash tray and stood to take my arm. "You may Mr. Cullen."

I led her out onto the dance floor and found a relatively open spot where I turned to her and took her right hand in my left. I placed my other hand on her tiny waist and she laid her other hand on my upper arm. The band was playing an assortment of popular dance music, and Alice allowed me to lead as we moved across the floor. This was 1938, and the dance icons of this age were Fred Astaire & Ginger Rodgers. It was the golden age of ballroom dancing and we were both adept at the various dances. We flowed gracefully around the room as we easily continued our conversation while the music masked the subjects we discussed from the other couples on the dance floor as I held her close and spoke quietly se we wouldn't be overheard. Alice had no difficulty hearing me.

"So you saw visions of me with Carlisle and what our lifestyle was like when I was a newborn, but these were visions of the future? If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"It's generally considered rude of a gentleman to ask a lady her age, Edward," Alice said, but she had a smirk on her face, so I had a feeling it didn't bother her too much.

"My apologies, Alice, but you seem to know so much about me… I was only curious."

"I don't really mind, Edward. I was just teasing you. I thought you'd be more subtle and try to worm the information out of me, or talk about something that would make me think of it so you could pick the information out of my mind."

"I find reading personal facts about acquaintances and friends to be intrusive and ruder than simply asking. I can drop the subject if you find the information embarrassing or would prefer that I figure it out on my own."

"No, it's not embarrassing. Honestly, I don't have a lot of facts about my human life. I don't have any memories of being human at all, but I've pieced together some basic facts of my human life."

"You have no memories at all? That must have been rather disconcerting. It makes what you've accomplished even more extraordinary for your achievements. The simple fact that you survived on your own is amazing."

"Well, it wasn't like I woke up like a newborn baby without a thought in my head. I could still speak, read and write. I had basic information and knowledge like how to dress, walk, open a door, light a lamp, count money, all the everyday mundane knowledge that people take for granted in society, but I had no memories of my life or who I was. I didn't even know my own name. My visions quickly filled in some of the blanks and showed me what I was."

"Amazing. How did you figure things out without going on a killing spree or burning in the sun?"

"Well, I was in a cabin in a wooded area, secluded from humans when I woke up. I had visions of Carlisle and your family, and I lived by hunting animals until I stopped having visions of attacking random strangers. As close as I can tell, I avoided cities and humans for about two years. It was 1920 when I finally ventured into the city looking for answers."

"So that would mean you were turned in 1918 like me. What else did you find out?"

Alice was blocking her thoughts and doing an exceedingly good job of it for somebody who had just met me, but if she'd been watching visions of us for nearly twenty years, I knew she would have heard Carlisle or even me describe the most effective techniques at some point. Carlisle liked to recite bible verse in his head. Alice was singing some annoying popular song in her head as she translated it into a variety of languages. The point of the exercise of course, was to think about something other than what you were trying to hide so it wasn't in the forefront of the mind. It helped if they did something annoying that caused me to not want to look so closely.

"Well, I suppose some of the details of my human life are a little embarrassing… I don't want you to judge me because of my previous circumstances when I was human…"

"I won't judge you for what happened in another life. You are who you are now. That's all that matters. I'm just curious."

"Ok… I'll hold you to that, Edward… I was a patient in a hospital. Some humans recognized me in the town where I had lived when I was human. They thought I was dead… They thought they saw a ghost, but what they said as they ran away told me where I should search…"

"Many people have been in hospitals, Alice. There's nothing wrong with that…"

"It wasn't the kind of hospital where you go to get better, Edward. I was a resident in a mental hospital. I broke in and stole my records. My father had me committed when I was thirteen. I spent four years of my human life in a sanitarium."

"Oh… Well, you seem fairly lucid and well adjusted now in your second life. I know the transformation heals physical injuries during the change. Perhaps it cured whatever had caused you to be a patient there as well."

"I don't know that there was ever anything wrong with me to begin with. Apparently I was there because I had visions when I was human too. I don't know if anyone ever bothered to check if they were real or if the things I predicted ever happened. There wasn't a lot of detail, but I know they performed a variety of chemical and electrical shock therapies on me to try and 'cure' me of my visions. The records I stole told me who I was and gave me the basic facts about my history."

"I'm sorry that you were forced to endure that ordeal. Perhaps it's a blessing that you don't have any human memories. I don't think I'd want to remember that life. At least it had to be heartening, to know something of who you are and some of your history from your records. What did you find out?"

"Where I was from, who my parents were, when I was born, you know; the basic facts. I knew I was Alice from my visions, but I was born Mary Alice Brandon. That name just never fit me so I'm just Alice now. I was born in January of 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. My mother was dead… I went to the cemetery where she was buried to find her grave… I found another headstone with my name on it next to hers in the graveyard. I was already dead to the rest of my family. The date on the headstone was the same date that they sent me to that sanitarium, but it didn't matter anyhow because I was like this now."

"I was born in 1901 too, in June. You're the same age as me and you were turned the same year. I didn't think you looked like you were seventeen when I first saw you. I thought you were a couple of years younger until I got a closer look."

"Good, because I'm not seventeen, I'm thirty-seven even if my ID says I'm twenty-two. I personally have no desire to be a teenager for the rest of eternity, even If I am stuck looking like this. It's really a pain in the ass looking so young and having to get your damn paperwork updated every couple of years just so you can go to bars. Now casinos are almost as bad, and they aren't even regulated. It was easier during prohibition. Nobody harassed you about papers then."

I nodded to agree with her. It was easier for us when the things we wanted were illegal. There was less red tape and government interference. Nobody hassled us for paperwork to buy a drink if it was illegal for everyone. The seller made a profit and didn't have to worry about taxes as long as they could hide the income, and we didn't have to worry about ID's and legal drinking ages. We just handed over our money to get what we wanted.

The band ended their set and the band leader announced that they would be taking a short break. I lead Alice back to our table so we could sit down and talk until the band came back or we found something more interesting to do. I held her chair for her while she sat down and then I resumed my seat beside her.

"I know what you mean. I have an attorney that handles that kind of paperwork for me…"

Alice removed the cigarette butt from her cigarette holder while I spoke. She opened her purse and removed another fresh unfiltered Camel from her gold cigarette case and screwed the Egyptian cigarette into the holder while she answered me.

"I'm looking forward to that part of this relationship. It'll make things easier for me than having to deal with my usual contacts for that sort of thing."

I reached into my coat for my lighter and lit her cigarette for her. "Really? And what sort of relationship is this going to be exactly?"

She blew out a stream of smoke as she eyed me coyly. "Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea already…"

Alice stopped blocking as much of her mind and ran through some of the visions she had of us together. Apparently she saw herself taking over Rose's previous role as my traveling companion and intimate confidant for the foreseeable future. I couldn't say that I was opposed to the idea.

"So, do you have a room here to rest during the day?" I asked. "I have a suite here at the hotel…"

"Are you propositioning me Edward?" Alice asked with a demure smile. "That's sweet, but I have a flat here in town. Actually, I don't think either of those options will be necessary…"

"You don't want to spend time with me?" I asked, confused. I had assumed that was where this was leading.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be going upstairs shortly, but not to your suite. The hotel is nervous that I might actually leave with my winnings. They're going to comp me a suite so I decide to stay and hopefully lose back some of the money I won tonight. They don't need to worry; I'll make sure I lose more than the suite is worth. It's a win-win situation. I get to live in a style that meets with my approval, and they get some of their money back. Usually I only keep what I need to cover pocket money, shopping, cars and the like."

"Besides, it's really good for their business too. It makes people feel good about gambling when they see somebody winning big, and I only keep what I need, although I have built up quite a substantial nest egg over the years. I think we can work together to invest some more of that. I'm really good at picking stocks that are going to go up and predicting trends in the market."

"Now that sounds interesting. I have brokers that work for me and quite a substantial stock market portfolio myself. It sounds like you do this a lot though, gambling and living in hotels. How long have you been in Atlantic City?"

"Oh… two or three years this time around, I spent almost five years here in the early twenty's. I've spent time in most of the big cities up and down the eastern seaboard, mostly in the north as long as they have nice hotels and backroom gambling. Never actually made it as far west as Chicago yet, but I'm sure we'll be spending some time out there eventually. I like Atlantic City because it was a wide open town, and they didn't try to hide the graft and corruption so much during the prohibition years. The liquor was plentiful, the gambling is almost out in the open, and the hunting is good."

"You understand that we spend a lot of time on the road, Alice. We go to nice hotels like this sometimes, but we travel a lot. I have widely spaced investments and business affairs that necessitate frequent travel…"

"I think you just like the freedom of the nomad lifestyle, but you're unwilling to completely abandon the creature comforts of a human existence. I can relate. Actually I'm looking forward to it. I'm bored sticking to the big cities all the time. It worked for me when I was solo, but that's another reason it was time to finally meet with you and hook up with your coven. There are more reasons, but I won't burden you with that yet."

I was about to ask Alice what exactly she meant about other reasons, but I noticed she looked away for a second. I turned my head to see what had caught her attention, and the hotel concierge was headed our way with an attendant in tow.

"Miss Brandon," The concierge stated as he stood next to our table. Alice nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"I understand that you've had a most lucrative run of luck at the tables this evening. The hotel management was informed that you aren't currently a guest at the hotel…"

"No I'm not. That isn't a problem, is it?" Alice asked as she smiled and turned on the charm.

"No, of course not…" The concierge stammered, visibly sweating and trying to remain professional. "I… I've been instructed to offer you accommodation in a suite at the hotel to use at your convenience while you're here. Will this meet with your approval?"

"Perhaps…" Alice turned to me. "Do you like champagne, Edward?"

"I'm partial to good bourbon whiskey, but I have been known to enjoy a glass of champagne from time to time."

Alice turned back to the concierge, "Why don't you have them deliver a magnum of your best champagne, and we'll go take a look at this suite of yours. I assume there's a bar in the suite?"

"Of course, Miss Brandon, if you'll be so kind as to sign this acknowledgement form, I'll see to your request. Pierre here will show you to your suite."

Alice signed the form without reading it, while she said, "That won't be necessary. Just give me the key, and we'll find our way up."

"Of course, Miss Brandon, if you're sure…"

"Trust me; I know my way around a hotel. Just make sure that champagne is on ice, and we're good to go."

The concierge nodded, and handed her the room key from the tray Pierre was holding. Alice took it and didn't even glance at the room number before slipping it into her purse. The concierge and his attendant bowed, and rapidly walked away.

"Don't you think you should have read that form before you signed it?" I asked.

"It'll be ok. It's just an agreement that I'll gamble exclusively at this hotel while I stay in the suite. I have the rooms for a week, unless they decide to extend it or I check out. My winnings are held hostage, and I can't withdraw them in full until the end of my stay, although I can access any amount on deposit that I'd like to gamble while I'm here."

"That's outrageous! They can't do that!"

"It doesn't matter, Edward. I won it all anyhow, and I wasn't planning to go elsewhere this week. I'll lose most of it on purpose anyways just to keep peace with the syndicates. When I need more, I'll win more. Money isn't an issue with me. I always get some when I need some."

"I suppose, if that works for you…, given the nature of your gift…"

"If you like, we can sit down some time and make some more long term investments, but I have a stock portfolio too, and could easily live off my investment income. I just do this for fun. Speaking of which, would you like to join me for a glass of champagne?"

"I think I'd love a glass of champagne, Alice."

"Somehow, I just knew you were going to say that," Alice said as she stood up from the table and held out her hand to me. "C'mon, let's go up and take a look at what they got for me."

I chuckled and took Alice's hand as I stood up and let her lead me out of the club toward the elevators. I pressed the call button for the express elevator that would go all the way to the twenty-fourth floor when we were standing in front of the bank of elevators.

I turned toward her and stepped closer until or bodies were practically touching. I reached out and gently stroked the silky skin along her perfect cheekbone and let my fingers trail along her jaw and down the column of her neck. Her breath caught as she edged closer so we were touching and she purred as my fingers caressed her neck.

"Is this ok?" I asked. I had a feeling it was from the way she tilted her head and nuzzled into my hand.

"It's ok… I like you, Edward. This is nice."

The elevator doors opened and I guided Alice inside, but kept her close with my arm around her waist as she tucked herself under my chin with her hand on my chest.

"Where to, Alice?" I asked when the elevator operator turned to look at us expectantly.

"Twenty-fourth floor, please. I'm in the Southwest Executive suite."

"Yes, ma'am," The operator answered, and operated the controls to close the door.

Alice leaned into my side as the elevator car rose through the building. Her nimble fingers opened the button on my tuxedo jacket, and she slipped her hand inside to gently caress my chest and upper stomach. She stepped away slightly when the car came to a stop and the doors opened.

I tipped the operator while Alice retrieved the key from her purse. I kept my hand on her waist as we swept out of the elevator and she led me to the suite doorway. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, standing back to hold it open, welcoming me inside with a flourish of her hand.

The suite was almost identical to my own suite on this floor, but this was the single bedroom version. The Champagne was on ice in a bucket by the sofa, and champagne flutes were standing on a silver serving tray on the coffee table.

I walked into the living room, looking around, while Alice locked the door behind us. She checked the draperies on the windows to make sure the room was secure from the sun, and then walked to the radio to tune in a local music station.

"Why don't you open that champagne for us, and we can sit down and talk for a bit, Edward?"

"Of course…" I took the magnum of champagne out of the ice bucket, wiping it down with the towel provided and opened the wire cage securing the cork into the bottle. I could have easily extracted the cork with a minimum of fuss, but that wasn't the point of the exercise, and I knew Alice was looking forward to the spectacle of the bottle being opened.

I directed the neck of the bottle away from us and pushed out the cork with my thumb. There was the characteristic pop as the cork flew out of the neck of the bottle and a spray of foam and champagne as a portion of the contents gushed out under pressure of the carbonation in the bottle. I held the neck up over the bucket until it settled, and then retrieved a flute from the tray. I poured the champagne down the side of the flute to preserve the bubbles and prevent a head from forming, and then handed the glass to Alice. She accepted it, and then I poured a glass for myself. I set the bottle back into the bucket of ice and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Shall we toast your good luck at the tables tonight?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"It was hardly luck. I win when I want to because I know which card they're going to pull or where the shot is going to land. I could own every casino on the boardwalk if I wanted to, but it would be more work than it's worth, and I just want to have fun playing with them. Why don't we toast the beginning of a long and happy partnership?"

"Partners, then…" I clinked my flute against the rim of Alice's glass and we both sipped the champagne as we stared into each others eyes.

I really liked Alice, but I had to admit I had mixed emotions about what was happening. On the one hand I was a young man alone in a room with a beautiful girl that I knew was more than willing to do everything I wanted to do too at the moment. But I knew this was the beginning of a new relationship that had all the earmarks of being something lasting and at least semi-permanent. It seemed like things were moving too fast for anything lasting to come from this.

I had had liaisons with other vampires before Rose, but they were always brief whirlwind romances that lasted days at most or a single night, perhaps hours in several instances. I had to admit there were a couple of times where I wasn't even sure of the girl's name before we had parted company and gone our separate ways. Most vampires tended to move around a lot and were at least semi-nomadic due to our lifestyle. Staying in one place too long attracted unwanted attention from humans. Our population numbers were very small to the point of being a rarity, and you might go years without running into another of our kind. Add to that a healthy territoriality and typically solitary nature, and it didn't make for long term relationships most of the time.

Relationships in the vampire world tended to function that way. Love was rarely involved unless you had found your mate. Vampires didn't court or marry like humans. There was no guilt involved in taking pleasure where you could for either of the sexes. Pregnancy and childbirth wasn't an issue for us, and physical relations were purely a matter of sexual gratification. Typically when the opposite sexes met, it had been a long time for both parties involved. More often than not they were more than willing to share physical intimacy simply for the sake of companionship and having somebody that was capable of relating to their circumstances for however long they managed to stay together. Usually once their urges were satisfied; there were more reasons to leave than to stay.

Relations with humans happened occasionally as well, but that typically ended poorly for the human involved. Sex was usually a prelude to the feast that followed. Unless of course they happened to be your mate, but then you'd probably end up turning them soon after meeting them anyhow.

Typically, vampires remained solitary or traveled in mated pairs. Covens tended to be small in the north with the occasional group of three like what I shared with Emmett and Rose. A mated pair and a solitary traveling companion banding together for companionship and mutual benefit. They were both young and I felt an obligation to see them safe, besides we all shared a common sire. Two mated pairs traveling together would be very large coven, but not unheard of. Adding Alice to the mix when I knew she wasn't my mate was highly irregular and very uncommon to say the least.

Vampires didn't normally have the ability to trust like that. It was something that was built over years of association that allowed you to trust your coven mates. And yet, I did trust Alice. I didn't know why, but I felt a connection to her, even if she wasn't my mate in the traditional sense. I felt a similar bond with Emmett and Rose, but I had always assumed it was because we were all Carlisle's children and shared his blood and venom. I knew it was strange, but I felt a sense of family when I was with Alice. The almost familial bond that was forming seemed strange and I didn't know what caused it. It felt odd that I was contemplating that we would be together, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Alice…" I began a little apprehensively.

"I know, Edward… You think things are moving too fast if this is going to last."

"Yes… I feel strangely drawn to you Alice, but it's not like being mates… What is this?"

"You're picking up the sense of familiarity from me. This is all new for you, and I get that. I appeared out of the blue, and you basically picked me up in a club and came up to my room with me."

"Yes, but that's not an entirely extraordinary circumstance for me…"

"I know, its how you typically operate, and I'm ok with that. I've done the same thing myself in the past. What's different here is that I've been watching your family in my visions since I woke up. I know you, even though you've only just met me. It's a unique situation, or at least unique to our family. I've already bonded to all of you like a long term coven mate, and you're picking up on that with your ability."

"It's strange… I'm used to covens being small, a mated pair or perhaps a group of three. This type of bond seems odd…"

"Covens in the south are larger…"

"Well, that's to be expected the way they fight amongst themselves and squabble for territory. Some of those covens are huge with fifteen or twenty or more. It's a wonder they manage to remain out of the public eye and haven't exposed us all."

"That's not how they work. You're lumping all of the vampires in an allegiance together and calling it a coven. The core covens are smaller and more permanent, but still groups of four or five. They don't consider their soldiers as true coven mates. They're temporary and expendable, and are regularly replaced. Most often they're destroyed by their own creators unless they managed to figure out what's happening and escape or run off. They eliminate them once their usefulness is expended. There's been a steady stream of refugees and the occasional survivor migrating north for almost a hundred years now."

"Somebody should do something about it. It's disgusting the way they fight amongst themselves for hunting rights."

"Most of that has settled out. Now they typically fight to settle old scores and feud because of old pre-existing vendettas. The Volturi stepped in over forty years ago and ended the worst of the atrocities."

"Well, I suppose it's good that they serve some useful purpose, despite the draconian nature of their enforcement techniques."

"They're old school. They've been around for a long time, and you have to admit, nobody screws up twice if they're dead."

"I suppose that's true. Besides, if you follow the rules, then you have nothing to fear. Our world is a better safer place for all of us because of the Volturi. Otherwise, you'd have groups all over the world trying to pull stunts like the southern covens, or groups trying to enslave humans and treating them like cattle. I'm comfortable with the status quo."

"Huh, it's funny you should say that… Ironic I suppose… Anyhow enough talk of covens and southern vampire wars and the Volturi. I'd much rather move on to us and why we're here."

Alice was finished with her champagne. We'd both been sipping it while we spoke, and my glass was empty too.

"Would you like more champagne, Alice?" I asked.

"No, I'm good for now…" I reached out and took her glass from her and set them back on the table.

I sat back against the couch, closer to Alice, and reached out and stroked her cheek again. Her skin was silky smooth under my touch and she nuzzled into my hand.

Dimming the lights had no truly appreciable effect due to our ability to see in the dark, but the dim lights in the room didn't detract from the atmosphere of the setting. The radio was still playing slow dance music in the background.

"Would you like to dance, Alice?" I asked.

"We already danced, Edward," Alice said as she reached into my coat and ran her hand across the planes of my chest over my shirt. I reacted to her touch, and felt my nipples harden in reaction to her.

"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked, moving closer, closing the distance between us.

"I'm sure…" _Would you just shut up and kiss me already? You talk too much and try to over analyze every…_

I took her in my arms and our lips met. She tilted her head to allow me to pull her closer, and she stopped thinking and just reacted. Her hands snaked around my body as one hand tangled in my hair and the other was pressed against my chest. I had one hand on her waist pulling her closer as the other stroked between her shoulder blades pulling her into the kiss.

Her lips parted and her tongue traced along my bottom lip. My lips parted and her tongue pushed into my mouth, hot and slippery and insistent as it swirled around mine. Our kisses grew deeper and more passionate as our lips ground together and her tongue slipped against mine.

Alice's defenses shattered as the passion carried us away and I knew what she wanted. She could see what was going to happen and I read the images out of her mind in a self fulfilling feedback loop that merged what was going to happen with what was happening. It was intense and passionate as our need built and we moved together on the sofa satisfying each other and demanding more.

Her hands gripped the lapels of my jacket as she pushed it off my shoulders and I slipped my hands free of the sleeves. She pulled my tie loose but left it dangling around my neck as her nimble fingers undid my vest and then found the buttons of my shirt. She had three or four buttons undone when she reached inside to run her hands over my chest, only to be thwarted by my undershirt.

_So many layers… Who wears this much clothes anymore… It's not like you're going to catch cold…_

My hands were busy as well. My hands stroked up from her tiny waist, tracing the shape of her rib cage over her gown. My hand moved onto her breast, massaging. I felt her nipple harden under the intervening layers of fabric. My hand on her back moved up to her neck, and deftly opened the hook and latch closure. I found the tab of the zipper and started inching it downward.

_Take me to bed, Edward… We'll have more room… It'll be more comfortable than this couch…_

I didn't argue. I swept her up into my arms and stood up from the couch. Alice giggled as I broke our kiss, and she snaked out an arm to grab her purse before I stepped away from where I was standing. She kicked off her high heels as we moved to the bedroom and I carried her inside.

I kicked the door shut, and Alice wrapped her arms around my neck as I let go with one hand and swept back the covers on the bed. I deposited Alice on the sheets, but she got up on her knees instead of moving over to make room for me. She turned her back and presented her shoulders to me.

"Could you finish unzipping me? It'll make this easier if you just get it out of the way now."

"I could just tear it off of you." I teased as I gripped the bias cut fabric halves above the partially open zipper.

"Edward! Don't even think that! This is a Vionnet original! Now be good and undo me."

I gripped the tab of the zipper and pulled it down to her waist as I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see you come undone, Alice…" I kissed the back of her neck and she shivered under my lips.

I quickly undid the buttons on the wrists cuffs of my shirt and opened the remaining buttons to open it. I quickly removed my vest and pushed my suspenders off my shoulders, and then discarded the dress shirt onto the floor. I opened the buttons fastening the fly of my pants, and pushed them to my knees before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alice had let her gown fall down her front as she faced away from me and pulled her arms free. She rolled over onto her back and pushed the gown down past her waist and then kicked her legs free as she pushed the dress off the opposite side of the bed. She was lying in her bra and panties now watching me while I removed my shoes and socks.

She moved up against my back and ran her hands under the hem of my undershirt and slid her tiny hands up my back under the fabric. The feel of her hands on my body was incredible and I shuddered from the sensations she elicited in my flesh. The hem of the shirt rose upward and bunched around my stomach as she cupped my shoulder blades.

Her hands gripped the bunched hem of the shirt and she lifted it up my body as she pulled it up to expose my back.

"Lift your arms," Alice commanded as she pulled off the undershirt when I raised my arms over my head.

I kicked off my pants as I leaned back and rolled onto the bed to lie next to Alice. I gathered her into my arms and pushed her back against the sheets as my lips captured hers again. My tongue pushed between her lips as she welcomed my embrace and our tongues danced as we reveled in the skin to skin contact now that there weren't so many clothes in the way.

I was down to just my boxers as Alice ran her hands across my chest, tweaking at my erect nipples. That didn't seem quite fair as I squeezed her breast and ran my thumb over the erect peak under the lacy fabric of her bra.

My hand slipped around her waist and traced up her lower back, searching higher and higher across the exquisitely silky flesh until I found the strap of her bra. My fingers found the closure, and with a deft pinch and twist I let it fall open as the cups fell slack upon her chest.

My hand circled back around to her front under the now loose fabric, and she gasped as I cupped her bare breast and rolled her erect nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Everything about Alice was petite, but her breasts were perfectly proportional to her tiny frame. She was far from being flat chested or boy-like in her form despite her small stature. She was womanly and voluptuous, but simply on a smaller scale.

Alice slipped the straps of the bra off of her shoulders and I pulled the now superfluous scrap of fabric from between us. I reveled in her newly exposed flesh as I worshiped her body.

I broke our kiss and kissed along her jaw line to the column of her neck. Alice tangled her fingers in my hair as I kissed along her collar bone, and then back to the hollow at the base of her throat.

My tongue found the slightly raised impression of the scar on her neck, and she shuddered as I traced the double crescent of the bite mark with the tip of my tongue. I lightly fitted my teeth to the scar, and Alice moaned as I gently bit down. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough pressure to elicit a reaction as I nipped at her neck. She gripped me tighter and pushed her crotch against the bulge in my boxers, arching her back and dry humping against me.

Alice was panting hard as I slid down her tiny body, trailing kisses down her chest to the tops of her breasts. I moved lower and she gasped as my lips closed around her nipple. I sucked on her breast and flicked the erect pebble of her nipple with the tip of my tongue while I massaged her breast with my hand.

I moved to the other breast to give it the same treatment while my hand slipped lower, grazing across the hard flat planes of her stomach. My fingers traced lower, and I heard Alice's breath catch as I ran my fingertips along the lacy top of her panties.

When Alice was a girl, she would have certainly worn knickers, but fashion and fabrics had changed with time and technology. Knickers became panties in 1924, which were more like loose shorts, but finally became a fitted knit fabric garment in 1930.

My fingers slipped beneath the waist band of the knit silk and merino garment. It was stretchy and closely fit her body contour unlike previous garments in common usage only a couple of decades ago. It caused my hand to hug her flesh as my fingers grazed through the curly hairs above her sex.

"Take them off, Edward…" Alice moaned as I slid my hand lower in the close confines of the fitted panty.

My hand slid out and I pulled back to kneel beside Alice on the bed. I gripped the waist of her panties at each hip and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to allow me to pull them down off of her ass, and then I slid them down her legs and off over her feet.

I dropped then off the side of the bed, and gazed at her perfect naked body as my hand traced up the inside of her leg from her ankle, past her knee and up the creamy smooth flesh of the inside of her thigh. I lay back down beside her as my hand moved to her hip bone. My fingers traced through her neatly trimmed black pubic hair as my fingers grazed across her body from hip bone to hip bone.

"Edward…" Alice started somewhat tentatively as my hand moved lower. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes, love?" I asked as I placed tiny kisses on her stomach below her breasts.

"I've been… with other… men before…" She gasped out as my fingers reached the top of her sex and caressed lower.

"I've been with other women, too… You know that… I understand."

"No, I know… It's just… I was a virgin when I was turned…"

"Is that a bad thing, Alice? You were virtuous in your human life, and apparently so was the staff at the hospital…"

I reached lower and cupped Alice's pussy as I massaged her sex. I could feel her warmth and the wetness that was leaking from between her lips. Alice gasped and arched her back to push her hips up to push her center into my hand.

I was too low on the bed for her to reach between my legs, but her hands stroked my shoulders and her fingers ran through my hair.

"We heal from every injury after we're changed, Edward..."

Her legs parted as she spread her thighs wider to give me more room to play. My finger pushed into her and slipped between her outer lips as I stoked her pussy.

"Please excuse me for being dense, Alice, but I don't understand why that's a problem. Isn't healing a good thing?" She was panting too hard to articulate what she meant, but she let me know so I would understand.

_I heal from losing my virginity… every time…, Edward… Not in the same night…, but every night I'm with someone is like the first time, over and over… I need you to be gentle with me… _

"I'm so sorry, Alice…" I started to pull away.

"God! Don't stop…! That's very nice…"

"Are you sure, Alice?" I started stroking again.

She gasped when my finger grazed across her clit and circled the sensitive nub.

"I want this, Edward… Just go slow the first time…" She panted.

"I want you too, Alice." I was stroking up and down through her folds as she bucked against my hand.

I slipped lower and my fingertip circled over her opening, stroking harder. My fingertip pressed inside up to the first knuckle and she gasped and clutched at my shoulders. I pushed in deeper. She was so incredibly tight.

"Oh god, Edward… I need you…" Alice gasped against my shoulder.

"Jesus, Alice… You're so tight… I'll hurt you…"

"Just a little bit… It'll pass… I need you inside me…"

Alice reached across the bed for something, but it was too far away. I glanced aside, and she was reaching for her purse.

"Hand me my bag… Edward…" She panted.

I reached for the bag and snagged it off pillows and moved it into her hands.

"Alice…"

"Just a second… Don't stop… That's so nice…"

She opened the purse, and took out a small tube with a screw on top. She dropped the purse onto the bed and made to hand me the tube. I took it with my free hand and glanced at the label.

"Surgical lubricant? What am I supposed to do with this, Alice?

"It's K-Y Jelly. It's a natural base water soluble lubricant manufactured by Van Horn & Sawtell of New York City. It'll make it easier when you try to push in. Spread some on your erection and it'll help."

"Alice… I don't want to hurt you…

"Please, Edward… Don't make me beg… I need you now…!"

I wasn't going to argue with her. I slipped off my boxers and moved to cover her tiny body, sliding between her legs. I opened the tube of lubricant and squeezed some into my hand, spreading in onto my erection as I stroked it before moving over her. Her thighs spread around my hips as my weight pressed her down into the sheets.

She moaned at the full body contact and I felt the contentment radiate off of her mind as her body clung to mine. She raised her legs to hook her ankles behind my knees, and my erection was pressed flat against my stomach as the underside sawed between the folds of her pussy.

"Thank you, Edward…"

"This is going to probably hurt a bit at first, Alice…"

"I know… I still want it…"

I nodded and raised my hips as I reached between us and took my erection in my hand. It was still slippery with the lube, and I stroked back and forth between her lips to spread the lube. The head of my erection was wet with her slippery juices and the jelly from the tube. I slipped lower, and the head of my cock was lodged firmly against her vagina.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

_Don't make me beg for it… I want this… I need this… Complete me… Fuck me, Edward…!_

I rocked my hips forward against the resistance. I had to push hard and let my weight settle against her. Alice was thrusting against me with her hips, and then suddenly I felt a tearing sensation in Alice's mind and the head popped inside.

Alice gasped and her eyes pinched shut but she didn't scream. I could feel her pain in my mind and she clenched tight, gripping the head of my cock with the muscles in her vaginal walls. I wasn't going anywhere until she relaxed. I couldn't push deeper, and I couldn't pull out…

My hand was still between us, and I stroked her clit while she adjusted to having my cock invade her nether regions. Slowly she relaxed her grip as she adjusted the feel of my cock inside her. I felt her move against me as she thrust her hips up at me and I pushed in a bit more.

"Better?" I asked.

"A little… Ok… Go slow… I've got this…"

I lowered my body over hers and pressed my lips to hers in a kiss as I slowly eased deeper, pushing more of my cock into her.

Alice's fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my mouth against hers as my massive cock invaded her tiny pussy, stretching her open as my tongue tangled with hers.

I hit bottom deep inside, the head of my cock firmly lodged against her cervix, and my hips pressed tight between her splayed thighs. I rocked back and then pushed back inside again as Alice moaned into my mouth.

I could feel the passion building as I leaned my weight on my elbows setting up a slow rhythm. I pulled back and then pushed deep into her again and again. I kept it slow like she'd asked, but I started to feel her impatience grow.

_Better now… Faster… Harder… Take me Edward… God I need you… Fuck me… Fuck me harder…_

I obliged her silent demands and pounded into her harder as I increased my pace.

Alice grunted every time I pounded into her, driving deep, hard and fast like she wanted it. The feeling was unbelievable as we move together. She was incredibly tight, and the extra lubricant helped. It was like I was pounding my cock into a silky velvet lined vise as her pussy gripped me tight and clung to me with a desperate strength.

I could feel Alice's pleasure building as she looked seconds ahead and anticipated every move I would make. The intensity of her bliss mimicked my own as we spiraled higher and higher towards our impending release. The self-fulfilling prophecies drove us onward as I made every move that brought her the greatest pleasure. I knew how she would react to my every touch and thrust and that knowledge incited the greatest possible reaction we could achieve.

I knew when Alice was going to come undone and reach her peak from the visions flashing through her mind, and I didn't need to hold back to wait for her. Her body spasmed as she clenched around me and gripped my body to hers. I felt her mind come undone as the intense waves of bliss radiated through her and her orgasm took her.

I thrust once, twice, again as the delicious curl in my testicles indicated my imminent release and I buried my cock to the hilt in her clenching pussy. My cum exploded out of the end of my cock as I spewed deep inside her body, filling her with my essence.

Alice was clinging to my shoulders as my weight settled against her, pushing her into the mattress beneath us as I panted from my exertions. I didn't let go and simply crush her, but I knew how much weight she was comfortable with and she reveled in the closeness of our coupled bodies pressed tightly together.

She was still panting as she drew in the unnecessary breaths. Slowly she calmed, and I rolled off of her when I knew she wanted me to. I drew her into my arms and held her against my chest as we cuddled.

"Hmm… That was so good, Edward. I needed that. It's been so long…"

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"No… I'm pretty durable, Edward. It's just the first shock of breaking the hymen again that's annoying. I never stay adjusted to a partner for longer than a night because we heal so quickly."

"I suppose that would be rather disconcerting…"

"It is, but I've gotten used to it. It helps to have a caring partner that can be gentle and think about my needs. A girl expects it once in her life. The first couple of times it was a novelty, but the uniqueness wears off rather quickly when you realize it's going to hurt the first time every time for the rest of your existence."

"I'll always be gentle with you, Alice."

"Thank you, Edward, but you don't always need to be gentle. I'm sure you'll figure out when you need to be."

"Ok… As long as you give me some warning…"

"Just remember this when you find your mate. One of the biggest gifts you'll be able to give her is making sure she isn't a virgin when you turn her. Make sure she's a woman first, and your love life will be much easier for both of you in her second life."

"Trust me; I'm sure I'll remember this lesson." I reached for the tube of lubricant Alice had passed to me in the heat of the moment and held it up. "Do you always carry this around with you, or were you anticipating needing it tonight?"

"It helped, didn't it?"

"Sure, but that wasn't what I asked you."

"Not all the time, but I usually know when I'm going to need some," Alice said, tapping her temple.

"What… don't tell me you want me to use it there, too," I teased.

"No, not there in particular… There are other places it would come in handy, though. Not every place we can have some fun produces its own lubrication…"

My breath caught, but then Alice had implied that she'd seen some of my fantasies. Well, I suppose they weren't really fantasies if she had seen them happen and she had commented that she knew I was kind of kinky. I didn't deny it; I had what some might consider a slightly deviant nature. I normally contained my baser urges around people I planned to be around for a while. I wondered just exactly Alice was implying or how far she was willing to go.

"What are you trying to say, Alice?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. I know there are things you never tried with Rose because they would have upset her too much. I wasn't raped to death by a gang of perverts, Edward. I won't tell you no if you want to experiment. Truth be told, I like the same kind of things you do. It can't hurt me any worse than what we've already done… I like it too… Sometimes it's easier for me to accept. It's more natural for me because nothing has to tear for it to work…"

"Some consider it dirty…"

"They're all human, Edward. We aren't. We don't eat food, and that part of our plumbing isn't used to expel waste anymore. It's just another orifice that's as clean as we keep any other part of our bodies. Now if you tried that with a human, I'd make you take a shower before I let you near me, but we don't have to worry about that."

My arms were around Alice as I held her against my chest while we talked. I let my hands trail down her back until I could cup her ass cheeks. My hands gripped her ass, spreading her cheeks and my finger slipped between them to stroke across her tight rosebud.

Her breath caught and a shudder passed through her body as she gripped me tighter. There was no revulsion or disgust in her mind… She liked it…

"That doesn't bother you at all?" I asked.

"I told you I wouldn't tell you no… If you're going to put that finger in there, make sure you use that lube first…"

"Do you want me to?" I asked as my finger stroked back and forth over her puckered asshole.

"Yes…" Alice hissed.

I had never replaced the cap on the tube of K-Y Jelly, and I squeezed a healthy dollop onto my finger tip. I slipped it back between Alice's ass cheeks and massaged it into her ass. I pressed harder, and pushed my finger tip in to the first knuckle. Alice moaned with pleasure as I pressed into her.

"You like that, don't you…?"

"Yes… I like it, Edward… Let me turn over so this is easier…"

"Get up on your knees, Alice," I instructed her.

Alice nodded, and then rolled onto her stomach. She raised her ass to present it to me as she pulled her knees under her body, exposing her ass as her cheeks spread. She arched her back and rested her forearms on the mattress as she leaned down on her elbows.

"Is this better, Edward," She asked.

"Perfect…" I purred as I got up on my knees behind her.

I spread more of the jelly on her asshole, and carefully pushed my finger back into her. Alice moaned at the penetration. I slowly worked my finger deeper as I stroked in and out.

"God… That's so good…" Alice moaned. She reached back with her hand, and she started to rub her clit as I pushed my finger into her ass, slowly stretching the opening as she relaxed and played with her self.

After a couple of minutes, she was easily taking my finger sliding into her ass. Alice moaned when I added a second finger. I started slow again, carefully working my digits into her. I added more lube, and soon I was pushing in deep and stroking into her ass.

"I'm ready, Edward," Alice moaned. "Do it now… Fuck my ass…"

I didn't need to be told twice. I squirted some of the jelly onto my solid cock, and smoothed it on with my free hand.

"I'm ready, Alice. This may hurt at first…"

"Just do it, Edward… I want it…"

I slipped my fingers out of her ass, and quickly replaced them with the head of my cock before the opening could shrink too much and completely close. It was much tighter than her pussy, but there was less resistance as I pushed into the ring of muscle surrounding her asshole.

Alice groaned as I pushed inside, but she pushed back against me. I reached for her and gripped her hips with my hands as I held her steady and pulled her back against me.

It wasn't completely painless for her, despite the lube and preparation, and I could feel the muted burn in her mind as I slid inside in one long smooth stroke as I pushed inside. The lube made it easy to slide into her and she was as ready for me as she could be after having my fingers inside working her open.

Alice grunted as her shoulders dropped to the mattress and she used both hands to stroke her pussy, one hand rubbing her clit and the other pushing her fingers into her dripping pussy, stroking deeply into her other opening as I filled her ass with my hard cock.

I pulled back and then pushed deep again. I started a steady rhythm as I methodically pounded her ass. Alice grunted with every stroke as I moved her body back and forth on my cock with my hands on her hips. She didn't speak, with her face pushed into the pillow as she grunted and made animal sounds in her throat, but I knew she liked it.

_God… Fuck… So good… Fuck my ass…, Edward… God… So good… _

I could feel our climax building again. Alice was already lost in the moment and was beyond conscious thought as she drove herself closer and closer to the edge. Her ass was so hot and tight as the smooth walls gripped me while I stroked closer and closer to my own climax.

I could see what was going to happen seconds before it did from the images flashing unhindered through Alice's mind. I knew I didn't need to hold back, and I drove into her ass with abandon as I worked toward my climax. I knew she'd be right behind me.

I buried my cock to the hilt in her ass as the tickle in my testicles and the base of my cock signaled my impending discharge. My orgasm pulsed through my body as my thighs tightened and I drove as deeply as possible. My cum exploded out of the end of my cock again as I spewed deep into her body for the second time, filling her bowels with my essence.

Alice felt me stiffen and drive deep. She felt my sudden release as I filled her with my cum, and it drove her over the edge. I reached around and placed my fingers on her clit, and I could feel her pussy clenching as her mind came undone and the pleasure flashed through her body. She was overcome by the bliss that radiated from her core, and she flopped onto the mattress as her muscles contracted. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head as the full body orgasm ran its course.

My cock slipped out of her ass, and I lay down beside her on the bed and gathered her into my arms. I held her until she started thinking and breathing again. She nuzzled against my chest as I held her and traced my fingers up and down along the length of her spine.

"Was that good for you, Alice," I asked?

"Umm… God, yes… I so needed this… It's been too long since I could just let go like this, since I've been able to trust somebody else so much. Thank you, Edward. You can do this with me whenever you want to, but we'll have plenty of opportunities to play from now on."

"Until you find your mate…"

"We've got at least ten years together ahead of us, Edward, probably more, in fact. I'm willing to spend those years with you like this if you want. That's longer than you had with Rose. That's longer than a lot of humans get together. It's how these things work, Edward."

"I don't know if I'll be able to let go again when the time comes, Alice. I feel a connection to you already."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I think you'll be alright. We'll still have a relationship, but it'll just change like it did with Rose. You think of her as a sister now. Someday many years from now, you'll think of me the same way, although I have a feeling we'll always be closer. We'll always share a special friendship, Edward. In the mean time we have what we have."

"I suppose I'm willing to live in the moment and accept what we can have together for as long as it lasts. I'm as selfish as any vampire when you get down to it and I enjoy my hedonistic pleasures as much as any of us, although, isn't simply living in the moment without regard for the future a strange philosophy to embrace for somebody who can see the future?"

"That all depends on what you see in the future. If you accept the future you see, then it's easy to live in the moment and simply let the future take care of itself. What will happen will happen. Seeing the future only becomes a burden when you don't like what you see, and you want to try and change the future. Trying to push your life onto a different path and changing the future by manipulating the present can become a real chore."

"So you're saying you're ready to accept your future because you're satisfied with the path you're on? Everything is rosy and perfect, and you're happy with what lies ahead of you? There isn't anything you'd change? You're ready to just kick back and let what happens happen?"

"I didn't say that. Maybe I'm satisfied with the path we're on now, but I never said I've been sitting around playing cards for the last twenty years. Maybe I'm finally satisfied with the path we're on now, and I can finally take a break."

Alice rolled over onto her back and reached for her purse. She took out her gold cigarette case and took out a cigarette. She offered the case to me, and I took one of her Camels. She snapped it shut and slipped the case back into her purse. I reached over and pulled up the covers over us as she reached into her purse for a lighter. She lit her cigarette, and then offered me a light.

We lay back against the pillows, and Alice cuddled into my chest as we lay in bed and smoked.

"This is nice, Alice. I could get used to living like this while it lasts. You know, we still have a couple of hours until dawn…"

"Yeah, so, what did you have in mind now?"

"Well, you've let me put my cock everywhere I wanted so far… There only one hole left to try out…"

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Alice said as she patted my cheek. "I know just how talented that tongue of yours is, but we're getting in the shower before we go there. Personally I'm not interested in a mouthful of lube. It may be water based, and will work with saliva, but it tastes nasty."

"Ok," I chuckled. "Can't blame you for that one, I'd rather taste you when I taste you."

I reached over to the night stand and retrieved the ashtray for us. Alice nodded her thanks, and tipped her ashes into the ashtray.

"Earlier when we were downstairs in the club, you said there were more reasons why it was finally the right time to meet me, but you said you didn't want to burden me with that yet. I caught some glimpses of that when your defenses were down, but what exactly did you mean? I can understand being lonely after being essentially alone for twenty years, but would you like to explain the other reasons?"

Alice sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"I'd prefer to know now, Alice. You said you trusted me. I think we're beyond secrets now."

"I suppose you deserve to know. You'd figure it out in a day or two anyhow. Our lives are going to become more complicated, Edward. They won't change too much at first. Everything should be pretty much the same for a while. I think you'll enjoy Italy, though. I've never been there yet, personally, but the books I've looked at portray the countryside as rather picturesque."

I knocked the ash off the tip of my cigarette into the ashtray as I contemplated what Alice had said. I was content with my life the way it was, and I didn't need more complications. Then again, there was only one reason I could see for us traveling in Italy.

"I have no desire to travel abroad. I haven't seen all of the Americas yet. Why would I start on a new continent when I'm happy here?"

"We aren't going to have a choice, Edward. Just try to keep an open mind when we go to see Aro."

"I have no desire to meet with Aro. What do the Volturi have to do with this? I don't oppose their rule. I respect their enforcement of our laws. I haven't broken any of the rules."

"We've attracted their attention. They want to recruit us for their guard. I don't know about you, but I have no desire to spend the next fifty years in Italy with the Volturi."

"I have no intention of serving with the guard. I have my own life to lead without dealing with the Italians. You say we've attracted their attention… I only met you tonight. How could they possibly know about us?"

"Don't get mad, but you asked if I was content with my future. It's been very difficult to arrange, but I'm satisfied with it now as long as it works out how I'm seeing it…"

"You didn't answer my question, Alice."

"I wrote to Aro to offer an alternative to us serving on the guard. I implied that I was already a part of your coven. I know this is all new to you, but from my point of view, you've been a part of my life for the last twenty years, even if we only just met in person tonight."

I sighed. There was no sense getting mad over things you couldn't control, and apparently Alice fell into that category. "Fine, tell me what your plan is. This better be good, Alice."

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry this is a little late. I was having trouble uploading the chapter to FF. I finally got it to upload, so here it is.

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 10 Alice

Alice was standing in the living room talking on the telephone when I walked out of the bedroom. She looked adorable wearing my dress shirt and nothing else. The shirt hung almost to her knees and she had the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She set the receiver back on the cradle as she hung up the phone and turned to me with a smile on her face.

I was wearing the trousers from my tuxedo with the suspenders over my bare shoulders to hold up my pants. I'd put on my shoes and socks, but obviously I hadn't been able to find my shirt.

"You can have your shirt back as soon as the courier from the store gets here. I called one of the women's boutiques I shop at regularly, and they should be delivering my selections shortly. I suppose I could put my gown back on, but I'd prefer not to take that particular walk of shame if it's all the same to you."

I walked over to Alice and draped my arms around her waist, pulling her body against mine. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She hugged me back, and then turned her face up for a proper kiss.

Alice broke the kiss and laid her head on my chest as I held her. "No shame, Alice, besides the shirt looks good on you. I could have simply had Rose find something for you…"

She stepped away and twirled out of my arms, catching my hand and pulling me over to the sofa. She sat down, and pulled me down to sit beside her.

"No offense, Edward, but nothing she owns would come close to fitting me, and I shop at several women's stores here. They're familiar with my requests; they have my size and measurements on file. Most of them stock apparel in my size now. I'm a good customer. They'll miss me when we leave."

"Ok… So what's on the agenda for this evening?"

"Once I'm more appropriately attired, you can introduce me to Rose and Emmett properly. They aren't going to be as accepting of me as you were, but I'll grow on them. Rose is going to be outright suspicious of my motives and possible agenda. She'll grow to accept me in time, and eventually we'll be as close as sisters, but that's going to take years. Just remind her she's the one that suggested that it would be nice to have another girl around to talk to."

"Ok, and then?"

"Well, I'll need to run by my flat and pick up a couple of things. We can stay in which ever suite you prefer. After that we can do whatever you like. This is supposed to be your vacation. We can hunt, go dancing, gamble some more, stay in and see what comes up, whatever you like, Edward."

"Check the mail? You know what we're going to do and what's going to happen, Alice, so why don't you just come out and tell me what we have planned?"

"The same reason you ask Rose for her opinion and what she's thinking when you already know perfectly well exactly what she's thinking. Because it's polite, and you'd rather have her tell you what she thinks instead of picking it out of her head."

"I suppose that's true…"

"There are very few surprises in my life, Edward. The only time it happens is when people make snap decisions without thinking about them, or accidents that simply happen without conscious thought."

"I'm asking you what you want to do because I value your opinion and I want to know why you've made the decisions that lead to your actions. Simply because I know what you're going to do and what's going to happen doesn't take away your ability to make your own decisions and determine the path of your life. I honestly don't try to interfere if I can avoid it…"

"So what about what you told me last night? That seems like a pretty serious degree of interference. You've changed the path of all of our lives…"

"Would you prefer the alternative? Neither of us wants to be part of the Volturi Guard. I did what I had to do…"

"By involving all of us, Alice! Aro wanted you. I saw the futures you showed me."

"Your time would have come. He already knows about you. The only reason he hasn't sent for you yet is because of his friendship with Carlisle, but it would have happened eventually. By working together now, both of us can avoid it. Aro is going to need us, but it's more to his advantage to not have us in his guard."

"I can't really say I like the alternative much either."

"That's your decision. I'll stand behind whatever you decide, but I think this path is the lesser of two evils."

"I don't like that you maneuvered this situation so I only have one decision I can make. I don't like not having options, Alice."

"You don't like not being in charge and running the show. You think that I'll take your power away because I know what's going to happen. That isn't going to happen, Edward. I'm here to support you. I don't want to be in charge of anything. If I manipulate anything, it's to set things up to make my life easier. You said we were all selfish. I don't dispute that. I'm not sorry I dragged all of you into this, but I do believe it is the best path for both you and me."

"I don't want power. I don't want to rule anything or run anyone's life but my own…"

"Yes you do, Edward. It's why you left Carlisle. You just don't want a lot of power. You're happy with the status quo, and you aren't the sort that wants ultimate power, but you want enough power to control your circumstances and dictate to those in your immediate circle of influence. You like being in charge, but you don't want to rule the world. We can work with that to our advantage."

"I'm not like that, Alice…" I thought about it, though, and the more I thought about my life, the more what she said made sense. I had never thought of myself as controlling or manipulative. I simply considered myself to be decisive and ambitious, but I had always channeled those tendencies into my business affairs. I hadn't considered that they might color my dealings with others on a more personal level.

"I'm not going to argue with you about it, Edward. I accept you as you are."

"Thank you, Alice… Your clothes are here. Would you like to step into the other room while I get the door?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll need to sign for the purchase…"

"Partners, remember? I'll get this. You aren't dressed."

"Neither are you, but thank you, Edward."

I nodded and went to the couch to retrieve my tuxedo jacket from last night. I slipped it on and buttoned it as I walked to the door. Alice went into the bedroom, and a minute later, there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it. There was a sales girl from the shop waiting in the hall with a bellman with a luggage cart. The cart was stacked with a pile of several boxes from the women's clothing boutique.

"Delivery for Miss Alice Brandon…?"

"I'll take care of this for Miss Brandon. Do you have an invoice?"

"Yes, Sir…" The girl stammered, and handed me the paperwork. I looked it over, signed it and wrote down my room number.

"Please come in. You can stack the packages by the bedroom door. Let me call downstairs to make arrangements for this."

I picked up the phone and called the concierge. I instructed them to pay the invoice, and charge it to the line of credit for my suite, and then handed the paperwork back to the girl.

"Take this to the front desk, and they'll bill it to my suite to cover the invoice."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Do you always work this late?" I asked the sales girl.

"No, Sir. I was off the clock, but my manager asked me if I'd be willing to make this delivery for Miss Brandon on my way home for the evening. She's one of our best customers."

I reached for my wallet, and tipped the sales girl and the bellman for assisting with the packages. The girl was beaming as she went out the door. The tip I gave her for this service was more than a day's wages for her.

Alice waited until the front door closed and then came out of the bedroom. She started opening the boxes and picking out clothes to wear.

"How much did you buy, Alice? I thought you were just going to get a dress and some shoes so we could go to your flat?"

"I did, but they had some of the cutest things that just came in on their last shipment, and I knew they were my size. Besides, I've never ridden on a motorcycle or worn pants. They had some new sports wear I just couldn't resist, so I had them send it over too."

"Fine, well get dressed, and I'll introduce you to Rose and Emmett. I'll need to change before we go out."

Alice nodded, and took her selections into the bedroom and laid the dress and a shoe box on the bed. She collected a smaller box that I assumed contained lingerie and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower run, and walked to the bar to fix a drink while she dressed. At least she was practical enough to use the shower instead of lounging in the bath tub like Rose.

We might not sweat like humans, or have a need to expel fecal matter as solid waste, but our bodies still had secretions unique to our species. We might not stink to humans, but daily cleanliness wasn't something we could easily forego while living amongst our own kind. It would be noticeable to another vampire. We had the same necessity as humans as far as sanitary requirements went. We were still flesh and bone, only a different sort from humans.

I was looking out the windows at the view out over the city when Alice walked out of the bedroom to join me. She was wearing a two-piece summer frock in light blue linen with orange and green embroidery on the top in a floral pattern. The three-quarter length sleeves ended above the elbow. The shoulders weren't exactly square or puffed, but they were full and still gave the broad shouldered look. Underneath she wore a white cashmere vest, she was holding broad brimmed green straw hat and of course a wrist length pair of white gloves completed the outfit.

The top of her head barely came to my shoulder with her standing in her very high heels. She handed me my shirt.

"I didn't know if you wanted to put this back on, or if you'd just wear your jacket."

"You look beautiful, Alice. I'll just wear the jacket. We're just walking across the hall. No sense putting it back on just to take it back off."

We both knew that was what I was going to do before she even asked me. I'd seen her ask me before she did in her head, and heard my response, but we played the game to be polite. Ours would be a very quiet relationship if we didn't give voice to our questions or respond verbally. I could see where this would be a very curious sort of relationship as we got to know one another better. Or maybe that was all on me now. Alice already knew me. I was the one playing catch up to find out what she liked and what she was like.

"We better be going, Edward. Rose and Emmet are going to be worried about you."

"They are a bit antsy, but they know where I am. They caught my scent last night. I'm sure they caught yours as well. They were going to go looking for me when they rose from the sleep tonight, but they know we're still here. They're anxious to find out who I've met and how long you'll be around. Neither of them has ever met another vampire outside of our family yet."

I opened the door, and Alice put on her hat before stepping out into the hallway.

"Well, that's going to change in a hurry." Alice commented as we walked down the short hallway past the elevator and up to the door of the suite I shared with Rose and Emmett.

I had my key in my hand to open the door, but it opened before I could insert the key. Rose was in the doorway holding the door open while Emmett stood behind her looking over her shoulder with a look of curiosity plastered on his face with a huge smile.

"Edward! We were so worried about you!" Rose said as she stepped out of the way to let us walk in. I could tell she was curious too, to meet my new companion.

I had my hand on Alice's waist, and I ushered her into the suite as we walked in. "I'm alright, Rose. I knew you knew where I was. We were a bit indisposed last night. I trust you two had an interesting evening?"

"It was fun, but apparently not as interesting as your night. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

I nodded. "Alice, I'd like you to meet Rosalie Hale and her mate Emmett McCarty. Rosalie, Emmett, this is Alice Brandon. She's currently residing here in Atlantic City. I met her in the Casino last night."

"Please, call me Rose," Rose said as she reached out and took Alice's hands in hers. She pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, Rose it is then. It's pleasure to meet you, Rose." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

Rose stepped back and Emmett extended his huge paw-like hand. It almost completely engulfed Alice's tiny hand as they shook. She had to look up to look him in the eye as he towered over her petite frame "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Alice" Emmett said.

"It nice to meet you too, Emmett," Alice said.

"Well, you and Edward seem to have hit it off from the get go last night. Will we be seeing a lot of you while we're here in town?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I think we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other…" Alice said.

"Edward, she isn't your mate…Is she?" Rose asked. "You too seem awfully close for just having met…"

"No, Rose… Alice isn't my mate, but we do share a special relationship. Our abilities complement each others. Alice is gifted too, and it makes it seem like we've been together for years."

"Really?" Emmett asked. "What can you do, Alice? You don't read minds too, do you? It's hard enough having to deal with Edward sometimes."

"Umm… No, I don't read minds, but I know what you're going to say. I can see visions of the future. I usually know what's going to happen before it does."

"Sweet! That is so cool! You must clean up in the casinos here, but you knew I was going to say that, didn't you."

"Yes, I did, but it's alright. I try not to let it show too much when I can help it."

"You said we'll be seeing a lot of each other, but the way you said it seemed to imply something more than while we're in town in Atlantic City." Rose commented. "What exactly does that mean?"

Alice turned to look at me somewhat expectantly. I suppose she was leaving it up to me to explain.

"Alice is going to be traveling with us when we leave Atlantic City, Rose. I suppose you could say she'll be my new traveling companion. If we we're humans I guess she'd be my girlfriend although what we share as vampires is more than that." Alice smiled at me and reached for my hand to give it gentle squeeze.

"Hey congratulations, you two," Emmett enthused.

"Oh…" Rose seemed shocked by the sudden turn of events. "You say you share a special relationship, but she's not your mate…"

"Alice has known she was going to be joining us for years now because of her gift, but she's been waiting for the right time to approach us to introduce herself to me and the two of you. I can see the visions she's had about us because of my gift. It really does feel like we've been together for years from what I can see in her mind."

"So the two of you are ok with this? What if one of you finds your mate? Are you prepared for that?"

Rose didn't want to be judgmental. She had been in this same position before, but she knew what she had gone through when she found Emmett, and although everything had worked out, she still felt guilty about what she had done to me. She was happy for us, but she knew what it would be like when we couldn't be together anymore, and she didn't want to see me be hurt again.

"I understand what you're saying, Rose. I know what happened when you found Emmett. Edward and I have talked about what will happen when I find my mate. I've seen him in visions, but I know we won't find each other for at least another ten years, probably much longer. Edward won't find his mate until near the end of this century or the early years of the next century. Until then we can be happy together."

"You can see all of that? That's amazing, and kind of scary… Is our future already written, and we're just living it out? I've never been overly fatalistic. I don't like thinking I don't have some control over my destiny."

"No, the future isn't set in stone. We can control our destinies, but I can see the result of the decisions people make. If somebody changes their mind, the future changes, but most of the time the future follows the path its set on. It's constantly in motion, but long term trends are fairly static. Things like the weather or casino games are easy to predict. When people know what's going to happen it makes it more difficult, because they start making different decisions to try and change things."

"I'm going to go get dressed so we can leave." I said. "I'll be back in a minute. In the mean time, you can all chat and get to know each other."

"You're going out?" Rose asked as I walked away.

"Alice can bring you up to speed. We need to go by her flat and pick up some things…" I closed the bedroom door while Alice, Rose and Emmett talked in the other room.

I quickly stripped out of last nights evening wear and went into the bathroom to run a shower. I showered and cleaned up. Not having to shave was a perk I enjoyed about being a vampire. I'd often thought about growing a mustache like Clark Gable, but growing hair was too big an aggravation to seriously contemplate.

Most people considered us frozen in the state we'd existed in when we were turned, and for the most part that was true. We were effectively immortal, and our physical cellular memory would regenerate us to the optimum physical condition for our bodies at the time we were turned, but that only pertained to living cells. Hair and nails didn't normally die when a human died. They would continue growing for years after a human died. The cuticle and follicle were independent living cells, but the actual nail and strand of hair were dead tissue and didn't regenerate. We could cut and style our hair, but it didn't grow like a humans. Growing hair or nails took conscious effort, and was an extremely tedious affair.

A mustache could take months and months of tedious conscious effort to grow and it simply wasn't worth the effort for the sake of vanity. Perhaps if I was caught in a fire and burned my hair off, I would go to the effort of re-growing it, but many would simply shave off what remained and wear a wig.

I could understand why Alice's hair was so short. It would take years of conscious effort to grow it longer. Unfortunately, very short hair for girls was coming into style when she was turned and became a vampire. Then again, if she was a resident in a mental hospital before she was turned, they probably kept it short for sanitary purposes.

I went into the walk-in closet and got a linen suit off the rack and walked back into the bedroom to change. It was summer so the light summer suit would help me fit in. If it was fall or winter, I would have worn a heavier wool suit. Some of the more modern fabrics used synthetic blends to produce all weather fabrics for suits, but I couldn't stomach the stench of the modern synthetic fabrics. Rayon was popular for women's dresses, and was used in some blended fabrics, but I knew it would never catch on in the vampire community because of the way it smelled.

Alice had complained about my undershirt last night, so I didn't bother with one tonight. Clean silk boxers and black dress socks were enough for undergarments.

I put on a long sleeved button down dress shirt, buttoning the cuffs and the buttons from chin down, and then pulled on my slacks, tucked in the shirt and buttoned the fly. I pulled the suspenders up over my shoulders to hold up my pants.

I didn't need to look in the mirror to tie my tie. I checked the shine on my shoes and buffed them with a polishing cloth before putting them on and tying the laces. I slipped into my double breasted jacket with wide lapels, and started to clean out my pockets and transfer the necessary items to the pockets in the jacket. Men's fashion sported shoulder pads too, they squared off the silhouette of the suit giving it the popular broad shouldered look.

I ran a comb through my hair, but I knew it was a wasted effort, and slipped the comb into my back pocket. Keys, wallet, my trusty Zippo lighter, a folding knife, some pocket change, and I was good to go. I grabbed my hat off the hook on the hat stand as I opened the door and walked back out into the living room.

Hats were a fact of life. They always had been, and I couldn't say I saw a time when they wouldn't be. Maybe Alice would correct me, but hats were mandatory for the well dressed man and a matter of comfort and survival for the lower classes. Hats weren't typically worn indoors, unless mandated by professional requirement. It was polite and considered good manners for men to take off their hats when they entered a building. It was more situational for women.

In the past, I had worn an aviator style leather cap when I rode my motorcycle cross country and a simple Gatsby cap for tooling around town. Lately I had taken to wearing a leather peaked cap style motorcycle cap when I was on the road. Emmett normally wore a Gatsby cap when he went out in working mans attire, although he was partial to a bowler style derby hat when we were in town.

Tonight I had my 'in town' hat, a felt fedora with a silk hatband. I didn't go in for the straw hat version of the fedora, even though we were moving into the summer months. They were just too casual for my tastes, and I preferred a felt hat year round. I didn't go in for the wide brims favored by a lot of entertainers and jazz musicians, but a narrow brim was too conservative for my tastes. I didn't want a floppy hat that made me look like a cowboy, or a conservative hat that made me look like an accountant. A medium flamboyant fedora like John Dillinger or Clark Gable fit my temperament and sense of vanity. I'd killed more men than Dillinger and I was prettier than Gable so the hat fit me and my personality.

Rose had gotten her hat, and had a light jacket slung over the crook of her arm. She looked impatient in her evening dress and heels, tapping her toe while she waited on me. Emmett had put on his jacket and adjusted his tie. He was standing twirling his bowler hat while the ladies chatted.

"So I suppose this means you're going with us…" I said as they looked up when I stepped out of the bedroom.

"Jeez, Edward, shake a leg pally, we're burning moonlight." Emmett chuckled. "We don't have all night."

"I'm curious to see what Alice has been doing with herself here in Atlantic City," Rose said. "Besides, if she's moving out of her flat, she'll probably need some help moving everything."

_More to the point…, if you think I buy this story for one second…, you got another think coming… For all I know…, she some grifter or gold digger out to swindle you out of your fortune... She's not telling us everything… I know that much… She seems like a sweet girl, but I don't trust her…_

"Ok, so we're going to your flat first?"

"Sure, unless you like to step out for a bite to eat …"

"Isn't it a little early for dinner, Alice?"

We walked to the door and went out into the hall. Rose locked the door behind us, and we chatted as we walked to the elevator.

"Atlantic City never sleeps. There are always humans around somewhere. If we're leaving town, then I know who I want for dinner."

"Have some scores to settle?" Rose asked in a conversational tone but I knew she was pressing for information.

"I follow the same dietary restrictions as all of you. I don't eat innocents, and help cull the criminal population to satisfy my thirst. Let's just say there are some less than savory characters this town will be better off without, but I never touched them before because I had to live here and I didn't want to kick up a ruckus."

"I can see that," Emmett said with a grin. "So, is there enough to go around? You know, me Ma' always said it's impolite not to bring enough for everyone to share…"

"Emmett! We fed you three days ago before we came to the coast." Rose chided. "Don't get greedy or you can sleep on the couch!"

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped inside. "Lobby, please," I instructed the operator.

"Yes, Sir," and he operated the controls to close the doors and then started us down through the hotel tower.

Alice leaned into my side, and whispered, "So will that work with you?"

I chuckled, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Not a chance. If you're a bad girl, I might have to cut you off, too."

"Oh heaven forbid… I thought you liked me when I'm naughty?" Alice whispered back, laughing as the elevator got to the main floor, and the operator opened the doors.

I tipped the operator, and we walked out into the lobby.

"How far do we need to go, Alice?" I asked. "Are we talking walking distance, or should I have the bellman call a cab?"

"Call a cab. We could walk there, but we'll need a car to bring back my bags and some odds and ends."

"How much do you need to pick up?" Rose asked. "We travel pretty light…"

"I just need to pick up a few personal things and pack some clothes. I'll make arrangements to have the rest put in storage, and we can have it shipped to Chicago."

I went up to the bellman on duty in the lobby, and asked him to hail us a cab. He said it would be a minute and stepped outside to see what was available. I saw him on the phone a minute later, and knew we'd have a short wait.

-~*TDPotN*~-

Alice's flat was nicely decorated in a building in a fashionable upper class neighborhood. It seemed like an ordinary enough upscale three room and bath apartment for a well to do socialite that you'd find in any big city in America in 1938.

The living room was elegantly appointed with new furniture, and everything was spotlessly clean. There was a large console radio, and sofa and arm chair group with a coffee table between them. There was a side boy and well stocked bar. The artwork wasn't too flamboyant with a couple of impressionist pieces and a portrait in oil in an ornate frame. There were cut flowers in vases on the table and side boy, but they were a couple of days old now.

The bedroom had a queen size bed, a couple of large dressers and a vanity. The walk-in closet was almost as big as the bedroom, and there appeared to be no space to add any more clothing to the overstuffed racks.

The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, and was large by 1938 standards. The shower was in the tub, but it had doors instead of the more common curtain.

The only thing that might have stood out and been out of the ordinary was the heavy velvet draperies and curtains. They were voluminous but elegantly cut to easily cover all of the windows and effectively block out the sun. The bathroom was centrally located and had no windows. The door was heavily constructed, reinforced, and locked from the inside with a heavy lock that would be more at home on as security door or small bank vault. I suppose, in a pinch, the bathroom could be a safe room in an emergency.

The bedroom and bathroom were both neatly organized and clean, but they looked lived in. It was obvious that this was a woman's apartment from the clothing items and toiletries. It smelled like a woman's apartment with traces of scented soap, bath oils, perfume, the fabrics and lace of lingerie and cut flowers.

The apartment in general was permeated by the faint scent of tobacco smoke although the ashtrays were as spotless as the rest of the flat.

There was the scent of alcohol, but that was to be expected wherever you found vampires. Not whiskey, but a more exotic scent I was less familiar with. I followed the scent to the bar and examined the bottles. Tequila... I'd heard of it, and I knew it was available in the Hispanic quarters in most big cities. It was a Mexican and Central American liquor, similar to whiskey produced from the blue agave cactus plant. It was popular in the American Southwest and Spain too, but I assumed the overseas export market had been seriously curtailed due the Spanish Civil War raging through Spain at the moment.

Surprisingly, the kitchen was fully functional and contained all the implements, paraphernalia and equipment that would be required to prepare human food. It was even well stocked with staples, but contained no perishable items. It was apparent that one would be able to use it to cook a meal with a simple trip to the grocer to pick up a few things.

Otherwise, there were no human scents in the flat at all. No lingering scent of bad breath, body odor or blood. It was obvious that Alice didn't entertain here and most certainly didn't take her meals here.

Rose walked around the flat with a mildly awed look of surprise on her face. She was almost in shock that the apartment looked so ordinary and lived in. It was stylish and elegant and fit Alice's personality from the little I learned about her so far.

"How long have you lived here?" Rose asked again. She couldn't quite disguise the sound of wonder and amazement that crept into her voice.

"Almost three years now," Alice said. "It'll be three years in July. I moved in over Independence Day weekend. I had to sleep in the bathroom for the first two weeks until my new draperies were delivered."

"That had to be uncomfortable," Emmett commented.

"Not really. I'm not as big as you… The bathtub was actually kind of cozy with a couple of blankets as a cushion, Not nearly as uncomfortable as a coffin."

"You've slept in a coffin?" Rose asked. "Why would you want to?"

"Sometimes you just do what you have to do. They're effective at shutting out the light, and when dawn is creeping up on you fast they make for secure shelter in a pinch. They're also a good cheap secure way to travel long distances too, as long as you don't mind waking up in a box. You can just ship yourself where you need to go."

"Umm… Where would you find a coffin in a hurry to take shelter from the sun…?"

"In a graveyard, Rose."

"Oh… but wouldn't they…"

"Yeah, they come with a body in them. I doubt they minded me borrowing their coffin. They were already dead, and I was in a hurry to avoid that particular circumstance myself. I prefer this life to an existence as a pile of ash."

Rose shuddered. "Ok… you've got a point. And here I thought taking cover under a canvas tarp to hide from the sun was as bad as it got…"

"What can we pack for you Alice," I asked.

"There's a case of tequila under the bar. It's difficult to get around here and a hassle to come by unless there's a large Hispanic community in a city. Take that, and whatever else you want from the bar. The rest of this can go into storage. Rose, want to give me a hand packing some clothes?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice," and the girls walked back into the bedroom.

I went to the bar and poured Emmett and myself a drink while we started looking over the bottles to decide what to take.

"So you've lived here for three years?" Rose asked. "How have you managed that without attracting attention?"

"I'm discrete when I hunt, and I pick my targets carefully. There's a lot of traffic through Atlantic City, and I avoid locals for the most part. I can pick out criminals almost as easily as Edward can, and it's easy to predict their movements to catch them unawares."

"What do you mean? How do you know they're criminals? I mean, I can pick out the bad guys now, but I don't really know what they've done. You know they're wrong?"

"Edward sees what they've already done. I see what they're going to do if I don't stop them."

"I suppose that makes sense. Um… What do you do with the bodies, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I use all the same tricks Edward has taught you. There's a whole ocean out there to toss them into. Usually the bodies sink, but it helps if there's an offshore current to carry them away. In a pinch, you can always tear them into discrete chunks and drop them down storm drains around the city. The rats will take care of the rest."

"Yeah… I guess that would work. This is just so amazing to me… We've always lived on the road and moved around a lot. The longest we've ever stayed in one place was three or four weeks. Sometimes we'd go back to the same hotel and stay in the same room, but weeks or months later. I never thought it was possible for us to have any kind of permanent home. It's so dangerous to attract attention… Between the hunters and the Volturi's rules, it always just seemed safer to keep traveling and moving around."

"I suppose my ability helps out with that. I've never had any trouble with either hunters or the Volturi. I don't attract the attention of the first, and I've never done anything to break the rules."

"That's true, I guess. I'd just be so afraid of hunters tracking down a place like this. It scares me to think of them coming for us during the day when we're helpless. Moving around always seemed safer to me."

"Hunters look for innocent victims from sloppy vampires. They watch for spikes in murder rates and reports of missing persons. They interview grieving families for clues and track police reports of violent deaths. Dead criminals don't stand out nearly so much as innocent upstanding citizens do. If you hide the bodies well, the criminals are as likely to cover up the disappearances as we are. They don't file police reports or report missing persons. They consider a certain amount of violence and turn over in personnel to be part of the price of doing business as long as you don't start eating bosses."

"I guess somebody with your ability would make something like this possible…"

"Better watch out, Emmett," I commented to him quietly. "Next thing you know, Rose is going to want a house somewhere with a white picket fence and a rose garden…"

Emmett grinned. "That'll be the day… And I suppose I'll sit on the porch and smoke my cigar while she putters around cleaning and sewing."

Emmett laughed and I chuckled at the image of Rose in an apron, being domestic and keeping house. It was just so incongruous with either her normally polished lethality, or the girl that traveled the countryside with us on the back of Emmett's motorcycle.

Rose came storming out of the bedroom. "And just what is so wrong with that picture! Alice manages to live like a civilized person and has nice things of her own! Is it so terrible to want a place to call our own where we actually own the things we keep around to decorate our house? Sure, we might stay in nice hotels sometimes, and I don't mind traveling, but is it so bad to want more that the clothes on my back and a place to call home at the end of the trip?"

"You want a home, Rose?" I asked, surprised. "I still own my parents house in Chicago, but I haven't been there in twenty years. I felt no burning desire to return there."

"I've always wanted a home to call my own, Edward. It was what I wanted when I was human. I just always expected it to be filled with children… I'd still like someplace where we could be together as a family… I like traveling, but it would be nice to have someplace to be traveling to. A place where we could keep things, instead of shipping them to some warehouse… god, I don't even bother buying things I like anymore!"

"We can get a house someplace if you like, Rosie." Emmett said. "Someplace you can call home and fix up however you like. You know I'll do whatever makes you happy."

"I'd like that, but you know we can't stay in one place too long, or we'll attract attention. It would be nice though…"

"If I might make a suggestion," Alice said, "How about several houses in different parts of the country where you need to travel to? We could set up a house to use near where we have investments, and still spend quite a bit of time on the road to keep Edward and Emmett happy. We'd have a destination to travel to so Rose is happy. Then you could stay in your own house at the end of the journey to decorate however you like and have a place to keep your personal belongings."

"We could do something like that I suppose." I said. "I always thought hotels were more convenient because they come with a staff to clean up the room and grounds keepers and managers to maintain them, but I suppose we could maintain private residences if you'd prefer something like this, Rose."

"Thank you, Edward," Rose enthused. "I think I'd like to give it a try if you all want to. What do you think, Emmett?"

"I'm for it as long as we can hire somebody to cut the lawn. I don't want to piss off the neighbors going out at midnight to run the mower and trim the bushes. Cigar on the porch at twilight, I can handle, but we gotta hire a gardener."

"Not a problem. Now grab those boxes of liquor and haul them out to the cab, the meters still running. Do you have your bags packed, Alice?"

"Sure, you can take out the first load, and I should have the rest ready by the time you and Emmett get back."

I looked into the bedroom, and there were four large bags by the door and several more laid out on the bed.

"You know we travel light, right? I thought you said you were going to put the rest in storage?"

"This is light. Don't worry, I'll only take a couple of changes of travel clothes when we leave town. I'll ship the rest to the hotel in New York."

"I should have rented a truck, not a cab…" I muttered as I grabbed the bags to haul downstairs.

"New York?" Rose asked as she stopped folding clothes and looked up. "I thought we were heading back west to Chicago and then back south to Tennessee after we were done vacationing here." She glanced at Alice suspiciously.

"That's the plan for now, Rose, and I have no intention of changing those plans." I said as I looked up at Alice.

"I only call it as I see it. I'll tell you as much as I can without changing how this future plays out, but don't hold your breath for Chicago," Alice said, "At least not anytime for the rest of this year."

"New York, Huh? New York as in New York City?" Rose asked. Alice nodded before Rose asked her next question. "Ok, Then where?"

"How do you feel about traveling abroad? I here Tuscany is beautiful this time of year…"

-~*TDPotN*~-

We were crouched on the rooftop overlooking the backdoor of the bar.

"I can't believe you told Rose we're going to Italy. I haven't even gotten an invitation yet."

"I didn't tell her why we're going to Italy. She didn't seem opposed to the change in plans. You know, she's always dreamed to traveling overseas. She wanted Royce to take her to France for her honeymoon."

"She's only been a vampire for five years, Alice, Emmett for only three. Hell, to the Volturi, you and I are nothing but wet behind the ears newborns that have barely proven we're stable enough to be out on our own. I can see them wanting to take us under their wing to gain control of our gifts, but do you honestly think they're going to trust us with any kind of responsibility?"

"They will if Carlisle vouches for us. Aro is willing to trust him, and Carlisle has absolutely no desire for any kind of power at all. It's a perfect job for him. He can ignore it and concentrate on his research while he lets us do the dirty work. You know he'll do what he has to for you if you ask him. Hell, once we explain the situation to him, you won't even have to ask him. He'll do it for you and Rose and Emmett."

"And of course you get what you want out of the deal because you're with us now. Nice. Why is it that I don't mind being used by you, Alice?"

"Because you like me, I'm just as kinky as you are, and you benefit from my devious streak because by saving myself, I'm also saving you too."

"That's true. I'm actually starting to hope your plan works. Then I don't have to kill you."

"Don't worry, Edward, it'll work. Besides, the Volturi wouldn't let you kill me even if you really wanted too. One way or another I'll end up working for them. I like this plan the best. Besides, it's necessary for both of our long term futures."

I looked down at the door of the bar. It would be any minute now. I could hear the mind of the man Alice had shown me approaching.

He was a small time thug I probably wouldn't have bothered with if I was hunting for myself. He was a low level button man that killed when he was ordered to, and reported to bigger fish, but he was moving up the ranks. He ran the protection racket for the neighborhood Alice lived in, and she had caught him shaking down her landlady for protection money and ran him off. She hadn't killed him because she knew there would be reprisals in the neighborhood, and somebody would just take his place. She had paid the protection shake down herself to keep him away, but now that she was leaving she had another plan, and it was time for him to die.

I was more interested in his friend. He was my sort of main course. Your typical tough as nails hired killer who enjoyed his work and would have taken most of the contracts he did for free, only he wasn't going to tell his clients that. He enjoyed the money too much and enjoyed maintaining the lifestyle he led. In 1938, a torpedo like him made more in a year than a doctor and twice what an Engineer took home. He could live like a railroad executive, but the hours were better and the workload lighter. The downside was being discrete to avoid the law and avoiding making enemies, like the friends and associates of the people he killed.

Unfortunately for him, I was about to ruin his night. The door opened and they stepped out into the alley to walk down to where the button man's car was parked.

"Dinner is served, Madame." I said as I gestured with a flourish into the alley. "And it appears to be dinner for two, after you, Alice."

"You're so sweet, Edward. C'mon, let's go."

She stepped off the rooftop into the alley, landing silently on the balls of her feet and ghosted through the shadows towards her prey. I was right behind her. She waited until we were close and then stopped in the shadows and spoke his name.

Personally I would have preferred to simply grab them and end them before they even knew what was happening, but Alice had a score to settle. She'd been paying off this thug for three years, and wanted him to suffer a little. I don't know why I kept ending up with girls with a vindictive streak and a score to settle, but I suppose it was worth it. At least the sex was good.

They stopped and spun around, looking for who had spoken. The torpedo was reaching into his coat for his gun when Alice stepped out of the shadows.

He took his empty hand out of his coat, while a grin spread across his face, and his thoughts turned to similar situations in the past where he'd run across defenseless girls that he'd victimized. It was a fatal mistake and now there were even more reasons he should die.

"Alice?" the thug said. "What are you doing here? You know this isn't a safe neighborhood. You don't owe me 'til next week, but maybe we can barter for what you owe me. I'm willing to take it out in trade…"

"I wanted to look you up to let you know I'm leaving town, Jimmy. I'm done paying you off. It's time to set up a new deal for Mrs. Larson."

"You're leaving? I don't think so toots. You're one sweet little twist. I went easy on you before because you're easy on the eyes, and it was easy money, letting you pay for that old broad. Ain't no way I'm lettin' you walk without getting' a taste."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing…"

"Yeah…? So's you want it right here in the alley, or maybe we could go someplace more comfortable"

"Jeez, you talk to fuckin' much, Jimmy," the torpedo said. "I'm getting' me a piece of this broad right now. You can have whatever's left. C'mon little girl, let me show you a good time, and I'll try not to make you scream…" He said with a smirk and took a step toward Alice. That was my cue to step in.

I stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the hand he had extended to reach for Alice. He was startled, but I moved faster than he could react. I spun him around, twisting his arm behind his back to immobilize it and slammed his body against the brick wall. The blade of my hand punched between his shoulder blades, dislodging the vertebra and severing the spinal column. He was still conscious but dazed and unable to move as he hung limply while I held him pressed against the wall.

"What the fuck…" Jimmy mumbled, startled. He was shocked by my sudden appearance and the fact that I had so easily overpowered his friend. Regardless, his hand started to reach into his coat for his gun.

Alice stepped in front of jimmy and grabbed his hand before it could close on the pistol. She twisted his wrist painfully as she extracted his arm from the coat, and squeezed until he dropped to his knees from the pain. She reached into his coat and pulled out the pistol, and pressed the muzzle against his forehead as he stared at her.

"You misunderstood my meaning. I'm going to have a little taste, not you. Edward, go ahead." She instructed me.

I looked at Jimmy and smiled, and my fangs extended to their full length, dripping with venom. His eyes bulged and I could smell his fear. I turned back to the hitman, and wrenched his head back by the hair.

I heard Jimmy gasp and whimper when I plunged my fangs into my victim's throat. Securing him in my grasp and immobilizing him with my venom as the euphoric stupor clouded his thought, the poison dulled the pain of the bite. My razor sharp teeth sheared through the flesh, severing the carotid artery, and hot blood flooded into my mouth.

I gloried in the act of feeding as the blood flowed and gushed in a pulsing stream that matched the frenzied beat of his heart. The fiery burn in my throat was instantly extinguished as the euphoric sensation of the blood rushing into me brought on the intensely pleasurable rush of satisfaction that spread through my body. It was a blissful radiance that was equaled only by the rush of orgasm during sex.

I luxuriated in the act of feeding, the unparalleled exhilaration and pure wanton gratification that it induced. Unfortunately it was over all too soon. The sensations faded and reality overtook my senses again as I found myself back in the alley holding a corpse. I let the body drop at my feet and turned back to Alice and her victim as he simpered in abject horror. She didn't need the gun anymore and tossed it aside.

"Was that good for you, baby?" Alice asked.

"Yes it was. What are you waiting for? Finish him off, and we can dispose of the bodies."

"I need you to help me. I need his body when I'm done. I can't bite him. I need you to restrain him."

"Alright, but if you don't bite him and inject your venom, he'll feel everything. He'll be conscious and aware of what's happening."

"I suppose that's a bonus. I would have been conscious and aware of everything if he was raping me tonight like he thought he was going to. Isn't turn about fair play?"

"Fine, but don't let Rose hear you talk like that, or you'll give her ideas."

"Alright. Come hold him so I can get this over with. This might be a little messy at first. Try not to get any on you."

I nodded. I saw what Alice wanted me to do in her vision and I grabbed the thug by the arms as she moved to stand behind him. She reached into her purse and removed her straight razor.

"Please… Let me go… I promise I won't say anything… I'll do whatever you say…"

"Save it for Saint Peter, or more likely Lucifer in your case. We are retribution incarnate, and you go to meet your maker."

Alice leaned in close like she was going to kiss him on the neck or bite him like I had with my victim.

"Goodbye, Jimmy. I've wanted to do this for a long time…"

The razor flashed across his throat, and bright crimson blood fountained in red spurts. Then Alice's lips were locked on the wound as she drank to satiate her thirst.

Alice drank until the corpse ran dry, and then pulled away. It took a second for the euphoria to fade, but she stayed sufficiently in control throughout the experience to prevent herself from biting and sinking her fangs into his flesh. The corpse was pristine and appeared to have died from the slashed throat.

"Why couldn't you bite him? You missed the first splash of blood and lost almost half a pint."

"I need the body and I didn't want to mutilate him afterwards or leave traces of venom in his system."

"Ok, that makes sense. What do you need the body for?"

"We'll drop it on his syndicate's turf. They'll dispose of it for us, and it'll send the message that his jobs and responsibilities are up for grabs. I'm planning to buy the protection contract for my previous neighborhood. This was the only way it would go back on the market. I'll pay it up in advance, and Mrs. Larson should be set until she passes away from natural causes."

"What if somebody else tries to move in on the action because nobody's actually collecting from the locals?"

"Then I'll know about it and they'll die."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Get his keys, and let's get these bodies in the trunk."

Alice nodded and fished Jimmy's keys out of his pocket and went to get the car while I dragged the bodies down the alley toward the street. Alice had the trunk open and I tossed in the hired killer's body. Alice closed the trunk, and opened the backseat door. I tossed Jimmy's body in and arranged it on the seat.

Alice got in the passenger seat, and I walked around and opened the driver door and got in. I started the car and started to drive away. I pulled away from the curb and merged into the traffic lane.

"What do you want to do with the hit man's body?" I asked. This was Alice's turf, and she'd know best how to dispose of it.

"Head up Atlantic to Vermont, and turn right. Keep going until you come to the boardwalk, and we'll pitch it into the ocean off the end of the breakwater. The current should carry it out to sea when the tide goes out. When we're done, we can head up Pacific and dump this car in the garage at the Chelsea hotel. His boys will find the body in the back seat, and the rest is history as the saying goes. It's kind of fun seeing history before it happens."

"Sounds like a plan. How are Rose and Emmett doing?"

"None of my visions have changed, so they must be following the plan. It shouldn't have been difficult for them to pull off."

"Ok, just checking."

"They'll be fine. The guys I sent them to deal with are all wrong, mostly small time bagmen and shakedown artists. There shouldn't be any surprises and Emmett was spoilin for a fight. The main guy in charge is Rose's sort of pervert. Exactly the kind of rapist she loves to take out. They'll have fun."

"You are one twisted little psychopath, Alice. You knew Rose wouldn't say no when you told them what this gang does."

"If I'm leaving town, then it's time to clean house. Did you want me to leave a gang of white slavers and pedophiles loose running the streets preying on children to sell into prostitution? You know most of them don't survive more than a couple of days with the bastards that buy them, and the ones that do are scarred for life."

"I know. I would have ended them myself and considered justice served. Let's just hurry up and dump these bodies. I have plans for you tonight."

"I like how your mind works, Edward. Are you sure you want to gamble first? We could just go upstairs when we get back…"

"Be patient, Alice. People need to see us together in the casino, and you have money to lose. We'll have plenty of time to play tonight."

"Fine then, just stop making plans about what you want to do. It's getting me turned on, and I'm going to ruin this dress."

"Good, then you won't mind when I tear it off of you…"

"Edward! That's so not fair! Just drive the damn car!"

I laughed as we drove off into the darkest part of the night.

**Author's note:**

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 11 Alice

There was a soft knock on the door and Alice walked to open the door of our suite for Rose and Emmett. She invited them in and led them into the living room. Rose looked anxious and was holding what looked like a stack of mail.

It had been three days since we had arrived in Atlantic City and I had moved into Alice's suite with her. It gave us all the most privacy. We were making plans to leave on Friday, and for all intents and purposes, I still planned to travel to Chicago. Alice had implied on several occasions that we would be going to New York City instead, but so far I had seen nothing concrete that would cause me to change my destination. I had seen Alice's visions in her head, and so far she had never been wrong, but I could be very stubborn at times, and I wasn't changing my plans until something happened to make that change necessary.

"Edward," Rose began as Alice led her and Emmett to the sofa to sit, "There was a message from the concierge that we had letters waiting at the front desk. Emmett and I went down to check and collect our mail when we rose this evening. We were expecting the usual business correspondence, but there's a large letter from Carlisle. He had your attorneys in Chicago forward it to you."

I sighed and looked over at Alice. She had a smug grin on her face as she nonchalantly polished her nails and looked out the window but wouldn't meet my eyes. I could hear all the 'I told you so' gloating echoing through her mind, but she was waiting for me to actually read the letters before she was going to start in on me. She'd been expecting this for days and had warned me on our first night together to expect this.

I suppose I was in denial or just didn't really want the extra complication in my life that this represented, but it was time to bow to the inevitable and accept my role in the future Alice had laid before me. This course was the lesser of two evils, and would insure our relative autonomy. In effect all I had to do was follow Alice's plan. It just went against my natural American sense of independence to have to submit to any sort of authority, but when the alternatives were either an even greater loss of independence, death or a life spent on the run constantly looking over my shoulder. This really wasn't such a bad deal.

I held out my hand to take the mail from Rose. "Let me take a look, Rose. I've been expecting this, but I really was hoping Alice would be wrong for once."

Rose handed me the stack of letters. Most of them were ordinary business correspondence that had finally caught up with us once we stopped for a couple of days to take a break from the road. The thickest letter was from Carlisle, forwarded to me by my attorney in Chicago. This was the letter that was going to change our lives and alter our path for the foreseeable future.

I set the other letters down and with a heavy sense of dread, opened the package and began reading. The cover letter started off like so many other letters I had read. There was a second envelope inside from Carlisle. I opened it, and the heavy parchment missive with an official looking seal only intensified my sense of trepidation. Carlisle had included a letter of his own as well.

-~*TDPotN*~-

_Dear Sir,_

_The attached letter was posted to our offices in Chicago, IL, addressed to Mr. Edward Masen c/o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _

_Dr. Cullen's letter explained that he received the initial correspondence, addressed to you, and was in turn forwarding it to our Chicago Offices with the intention that it reach you at your earliest convenience._

_Per your instructions, I am forwarding the letter to you unopened._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Alistair Scott, esquire_

Business Letter posted May, 1938, Atlantic City, NJ

-~*TDPotN*~-

_Edward Masen_

_The honor of your presence is_

_Formally requested  
>at an Audience before the <em>

_Volturi Triumvirate_

_For the purpose of _

_Making your Acquaintance_

_And_

_Discussion of a Proposal_

_All current members of _

_Your traveling company _

_Shall attend you_

_Please report to Volterra_

_On or about July 15th, 1938 at 9 p.m.  
>you will be contacted<em>

_Upon arrival_

_With further details_

_By my hand, this 15th day of April Anno Domini 1938_

_Aro_

_Speaker,_

_Volturi Triumvirate_

Attachment to business Letter posted May, 1938, Atlantic City, NJ

-~*TDPotN*~-

_Edward,_

_I trust my missive finds you well. _

_I am sure by now that you have had an opportunity to peruse the correspondence from our esteemed colleagues in Volterra._

_I have received an invitation to attend Aro's Court in Volterra for the purpose of witnessing your audience. This is my right as your sire, and I assume the attached missive addressed to you is a similar invitation requesting that you attend Aro for this audience._

_Do not make the mistake of assuming that this is a voluntary action that you have discretion to refuse or ignore. One does not turn down the invitation of the Volturi. While the request might be formulated as an invitation, make no mistake that you have been ordered to appear upon penalty of death._

_Esme and I will make our way to New York City at our earliest convenience. I will be securing rooms at the Ritz-Carlton hotel for accommodations while I make arrangements for our passage to Europe. I understand that the timing is inconvenient while the European human governments move closer to what will surely erupt into another war, but this journey cannot be delayed or avoided._

_Please contact me upon your arrival in New York City should you wish to travel together. Failing that I will see you in Volterra in July._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Attachment to business Letter posted May, 1938, Atlantic City, NJ

-~*TDPotN*~-

I passed the letters to Rose when I'd finished reading them. She quickly scanned through them, her anxiety level rising as she determined the nature of the correspondence. She handed them off to Emmett, who in turn gave them to Alice to read. She quickly scanned them but she already knew them for what they were and gave them back to me.

"Ok, I don't get it," Emmett said. "What do these Italian jokers want from us? We haven't broken any rules, have we? I'll admit that one lady in Tennessee in the park with the dog was crossing the line, but I was young and stupid. Nothing ever came of it. I learned my lesson, and I'm more careful now. I haven't had anymore accidents…"

"This isn't about you, Emmett. It's about me. Well, me and Alice. You're too young for the Volturi to even care about as long as you keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble. We're barely old enough to have attracted their attention, but we have."

I wasn't going to tell them that Alice had contacted the Volturi as part of her scheme to manipulate us into this situation. Rose was finally starting to trust her a little, and I didn't want to damage their budding friendship. Rose had missed having another girl around to talk too openly and share things with. She liked Alice even if she was convinced she had ulterior motives for joining us. She did, but I wasn't going to tell Rose that.

"Fine, so what do they want with you and Alice then?"

"I'm assuming they want to recruit us to serve on their guard."

"Their guard…? You mean the guys that go around enforcing the rules? You're getting' drafted? How does that work?" Emmett asked.

"According to Volturi Law, every vampire is obligated to provide fifty years of service to the Volturi at some point during their existence." Alice said. "This is normally considered voluntary and most vampires consider it an honor and privilege to be chosen to serve on the guard."

"There is a tendency though for the Volturi to favor gifted vampires and seek them out to invite them to join. Most of the core group of the guard is gifted and has served for much longer than the basic fifty year obligation. Some of them have been with the guard for centuries, even millennia."

"There are those that believe that the Volturi have some means to cause them to not want to leave. It's likely that some vampire in the group has a gift that binds them to the guard so they want to stay and probably think it's their own idea. Besides, they do get a good deal of power, prestige and other perks from being part of the guard, too."

"So this is why you said we were going to New York?" Rose asked. She sounded upset.

"Yes," I replied. "Alice and I had discussed this a couple of days ago. She saw this turn of events coming. It's one of the reasons she felt it was time to join us."

"So that's it? Do you even want to be part of the guard? I thought we had plans? We were going to get some houses. Build a life for ourselves… Are we just supposed to put all of that on hold for fifty years because some guy in Italy wants you to come work for him?"

"I have no intention of joining the guard, Rose. Alice doesn't want to join them either, but we still need to go to New York, and we'll have to travel to Volterra in Italy as well. We're going to have to meet them face to face to resolve this issue."

"Carlisle's letter said that even though this is an invitation, nobodyturns down the invitation of the Volturi. If they invite you to join the guard, will you have a choice?"

"No, if it gets that far, we'll be obligated to join," Alice said, "It would be an unforgivable faux pas to decline the invitation. It's considered a great honor to be offered a position on the guard but I'm going to offer Aro an alternative to recruiting us for the guard that I think he'll find to be a much more important use of our skills."

"Ok… So are you going to let us in on the plan?" Rose asked impatiently.

"No…"

"Excuse me? Why…" Rose started indignantly.

"I can't say anything yet. I'm sorry Rose, and I don't mean to be cryptic. I've discussed it with Edward because he would have seen it in my mind eventually, anyhow. Besides, it increases the chances of success with him on board as a willing participant. Unfortunately, the more people I tell, the more variables that are introduced, and it reduces the chances for success. I can tell you that I think the plan will work, but I shouldn't say anymore until I've talked to Carlisle and we pitch the idea to Aro."

"Ok, when do we leave for New York?"

"Friday, as planned," I answered her, trying to sound confident.

"Alright, I'll call the concierge and arranged to have our bags shipped. Is the Ritz ok? That's where Carlisle said he would be staying."

"That's fine, Rose. Go ahead and make the arrangements." I said.

-~*TDPotN*~-

I had to admit; Alice looked absolutely adorable and kind of hot in her new travel attire as she bounced out of the front doors at the Claridge hotel for the last time and danced across the entry court and sidewalk out to where I sat on my Harley waiting for her. Rose followed her out at a more sedate pace and walked over to where Emmett sat on his bike behind me.

Alice was wearing a pair of tailored denim pants tucked into her knee high black leather boots. I wasn't really sure what sort of shirt she was wearing with the outfit, but she had on a three-quarter length black leather aviator style jacket with a silk scarf around her neck and fitted leather kid gloves. It gave her the appearance of a fighter pilot from the Great War around the time we had both been turned.

It was still twilight out with the sun below the horizon, but still light enough out for humans to see comfortably without street lights or headlights on the cars. I had a pair of goggles for Alice, but she turned her nose up at them when I handed them to her and just tucked them in the saddle bag. She flipped her dark glasses down off the top of her head and settled them on the bridge of her nose instead. She pulled her leather motorcycle cap out from under her arm and settled it on her head and she was ready to go.

I suppose Alice matched me, after a fashion. I was wearing baggy dungaree work pants tucked into knee high black engineer boots that were buckled tight bellow the knee. I was wearing a button down work shirt and my shorter black leather motorcycle jacket. The jacket snapped down the front with a belt at the waist to cinch it tight. The pockets zipped shut to protect the contents while riding. I had the top folded back like lapels that were held down by snaps, or you could close the jacket all the way to the collar. The wind didn't bother me so I left the lapels snapped open. I wore the goggles to keep bugs and debris out of my eyes, and my leather motorcycle cap to keep them out of my hair.

Emmett was dressed enough like me that it practically looked like a uniform, except for the fact that he was much larger with his brawny frame, broad chest and heavy ropy muscles. He still favored the Gatsby cap for travel although we both knew the bowler hat wouldn't blow off in the wind, and provided more protection whether we needed it or not.

Rose looked almost like she was ready to go fox hunting on horseback from her attire. She was wearing fitted tweed riding pants and dark brown knee high riding boots, but she had substituted a fitted leather jacket for the traditional blazer. In the past she had always worn riding goggles like me, but tonight she had substituted a pair of dark glasses like Alice. She tied a scarf around her hair so it wouldn't whip around in the wind, secured in place with a pillbox hat pinned on a jaunty angle. A pair of light leather driving gloves completed the outfit tor her. She climbed onto the back of the Harley behind Emmett, settling the instep of her boots onto the foot pegs, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Alice climbed onto the back of my bike, snuggling up behind me as she pushed up against my back and put the instep of her boots up on the foot pegs. Her thighs spread to press along my hips as her knees were splayed apart to fit around my body. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she held on tight.

This was going to be a leisurely cruise up to the City. It was only a four hour trip, but we had to allow time for our luggage to be shipped ahead of us. We typically preferred to let our baggage precede us so we'd have fresh clothes to change into upon arrival. We had our travel clothes with us and we were going to swing northwest and head into Philadelphia, Pennsylvania tonight to hole up in a cheap motel along the way. Then we would finish our cruise into New York City tomorrow night.

There was no Garden State Parkway or any freeways to speak of, for that matter in 1938 and the few toll ways that existed were few and far between. The most direct route for us was to cut across to Philadelphia if we wanted to stay on well maintained paved roads and not wind through the countryside taking the scenic route. Then we'd cross back into New Jersey for the trip back across the northern part of the state and take the Holland tunnel into Manhattan.

Our hotel for the New York stay was on the Upper East Side with a view of Central Park. We hadn't started looking into transatlantic passage yet, but the passenger cruise line docks were all along the Hudson River along the west side of Manhattan Island. It would be a priority once we were settled in the city, but for now I could simply enjoy the ride out to Philadelphia.

Alice moaned and gave a little whimper as I kicked the engine to life on the Harley. The vibration radiated through the frame and right through her body between her legs the way she was sitting behind me. I chuckled as I toed the bike into gear with my left foot and let out the clutch with my hand to pull away from the curb. Alice gripped me tighter and purred into my ear as I merged into traffic and started driving across town and out of the city, chasing the path of the sun.

_This is kind of nice… I've never ridden on a motorcycle before, Edward… I like it… How fast will this go…? Will you show me…?_

"You can speak out loud, Alice. I can hear you, and you'll be able to hear me too. It would be more difficult for a human."

_I know… Maybe I don't want to share my thoughts with anyone besides you…_

"Yeah, Shorty, Speak up so we can all hear you." Emmett chimed in, as though reading my mind.

"Edward cheats enough, and keeps you all to himself all the time. So what do you think now that we're finally hittin' the road? You as tired of that stuffy, stuck up hotel as I was? Got nothin' 'gainst nice things now and again, but I can only take sittin' in the lap'o luxury for so long, 'fore I need to git back ta my roots."

"I don't care what you root in, as long as you don't track it in the house," Rose said with a laugh. "You can play however you like, as long as you take a shower before you touch me."

"Hey, that ain't what I meant! 'Sides, you like it in the dirt as much as me, Rosie, so don't go givin' me those high society airs'."

Alice laughed. "You like to tell it like it is, don't you Emmett? Yeah, I like this. I'm ready to see some of the world with my own two eyes and leave city life behind for a while. 'Course, I like nice things too. Maybe this'll help me to appreciate them more when we decide to treat ourselves to a nice hotel or house we buy."

"God, you make it sound like we're leaving civilization behind for an adventure into the depths of the Amazon rainforest or something." I laughed. "We're spending one night in Philly, and then were booked at the Ritz-Carleton hotel in New York until we sail for Europe! Its' a five star hotel and nicer than the one we just checked out of!"

"I suppose that's true…" Alice mused. "We'll do more of this once we get to Europe though."

"We're taking the Motorcycles with us?" I asked. I hadn't really considered it, but I supposed we could. It wouldn't cost much to ship them over with our luggage.

"I think so, unless you bought something else when we get there…." Alice thought about it for a minute. "Nope, we're taking them. You won't think the local offerings are powerful enough, and you'll be dissatisfied with them. Besides, I know how you feel about cars…"

"I like cars… I just like motorcycles better. Perhaps when cars are a little more powerful and reliable, I might consider owning one… Rose and I had that Chevy in Nashville."

"And you hated it Edward." Rose said. "You always complained about how big and slow it was. Seventy miles per hour is not slow…"

"It was an ungainly behemoth, but it served its purpose. We needed something that would carry three and something for me to go solo hunting in to bring back snacks for the two of you. It worked so we could all hunt together when Emmett was new."

"You'd probably enjoy one of those sporty little Bugatti Coupes." Rose continued.

"That's true, but I'm not too keen on all things Italian at the minute."

"Bugatti is European, Edward," Alice chimed in. "The founder and chief designer is Italian, and lends his name to the company, but their factory is in Alsace, on the border between France and Germany."

"Why don't you just say it's a French company then?"

"That all depends on the political climate and who's won the latest war. It was part of the kingdom of France until 1871, then the Prussians took control, and it was part of Germany until 1918. France got it back in the Treaty of Versailles, but I have a feeling it's about due to shift back again soon."

"Why the hell are we even traveling to Europe, Alice? I understand we need to talk to the Volturi face to face, but you follow the news. The political situation in Europe is going to hell in a hand basket. I don't care if time magazine does think Adolph Hitler is man of the year, the situation over there scares the hell out of me."

"What in particular don't you like about it? You don't hold with Fascism? He's managed to turn around the worst of the depression in Germany and created thousands of jobs. He's revitalizing their economy."

"It's not so much their politics that disturb me, although I don't care for either the fascists or the communists. Truth be told, I'm fond of the American brand of democracy, despite the fact that the way we operate as a republic leaves a lot of opportunities for corruption. The system is diversified enough that we manage to get the job done without vesting too much power in any one individual.

"Hitler is turning around their economy and creating jobs by retooling for war and rebuilding the German army. He's ignoring most of the provisions of the 1918 armistice, and they're letting him get away with it because it's improving the economic situation in Europe. I guess that's what disturbs me the most, that a couple of men in a handful of countries can rise to power so fast and basically hold the world hostage to their demands. Between Hitler in Germany, Stalin in Russia, and Mussolini in Italy, they're going to end up pushing too far and start another war."

"War is almost inevitable at this point, Edward. You've heard Hitler's rhetoric. He's intent on conquering Europe and bringing it under his rule in an empire to rival ancient Rome. If he succeeds in Europe, he won't stop until he has the rest of the world under his control."

"Then why are we going to Europe, Alice, if it's about to erupt into war?"

"That's kind of the point, Edward. Besides, we have a window of opportunity to get in, make our deal and get out. The war won't start until next year in September of 1939 when Germany invades Poland. The British and French will declare war on Germany, but there won't be any major action until May of 1940 when Germany invades France. Paris will fall by June, and the French government will sue for peace and surrender."

"That's it?" Rose exclaimed. "The rest of the world won't stand by and just let that happen!"

"Oh no, that's just how it will start, but I only wanted to explain why we have time for our trip before it gets too bad over there."

"What about Italy?" Edward asked. "Is it safe to travel there?"

"Italy has already signed friendship agreements with both Germany and Japan. They'll jump on the band wagon with Germany, and sign the Pact of Steel agreement which will create a full military alliance next year. Italy should be safe for the foreseeable future. There won't be serious fighting in Italy until 1942."

"The Volturi won't stand by for that…" Rose started.

"Yes they will," Alice contradicted her. "The Volturi don't care about human affairs, and wars have raged through Europe for millennia. If anything, they prefer time of war because it makes it easier to cover-up and disguise what we are and our feeding habits. They didn't care about the roman conquest of Gaul, they didn't balk at all of the fighting between Britain and France during the hundred year's war, they didn't mind when the crusaders set up kingdoms in Italy, and they sure as hell didn't mind the wars that raged through Europe during the Napoleonic period. Wars have gotten bigger and more devastating in modern times, but they didn't react to the First World War, so I doubt they'll mind a second one."

"Will there ever be peace then?" Emmett asked.

"War is the natural state of existence for humanity. People are deluded into believing in the existence of peace due to the fact that there are intervals in the fighting and the most powerful nations are capable of dictating where the fighting occurs. You've grown accustomed to the concept of peace because you were raised in America and few wars have been fought here. Well, at least human wars. You get a different perspective, living in the south."

"Fine" I said in an effort to lighten the mood. "We don't have to be to Volterra until the middle of July. What do you all want to see while we have the chance? It sounds like it'll be quite a while before we can go back again, and there's no telling what might get blown up. I guess we should start planning out an itinerary for our trip."

We spent most of the ride to Philadelphia talking about the trip and what we'd like to see.

Emmett hadn't been exposed to a lot of history in his limited education while growing up. He had a vague sense of knights in shining armor and stories of King Arthur and Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table. He'd be happy to see a couple of castles and suits of armor, and he'd be satisfied with the trip. Anything else we showed him icing on the cake.

Rose was attempting to broaden his mind by having him read more, but he had a simple outlook on life and had a very pure straight forward mind. He had a simple sense of right and wrong, and luckily for all of us, it aligned with the rest of our viewpoints and basic philosophy.

Rose and I had been exposed to more history during our educations. I had attended a boy's prep school and cultivating a sense of history was an essential effort in preparation for university and eventual entry into the business community. Rose had been groomed to be the wife of an influential man, and although her opinions may not have necessarily been welcome, she was expected to be able to converse intelligently about world events and stay up to date on social issues and fashion trends.

Alice of course was an enigma. She didn't remember her human life, and she'd been sent to the sanitarium before she would have been old enough to attend high school. Regardless, she was intelligent and intuitive and had a sense of history that rivaled my own. She had voraciously devoured books when they became available to her and she was essentially self-educated.

History appealed to her. Perhaps it was her knowledge of the future that drove her interest in the past, or perhaps she was trying to develop a sense of perspective. Maybe she just wanted to try and prove or disprove the adage that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. Whatever her reasons, she was well versed in history and knew where we would be traveling and what to expect there.

Alice directed us to a small motel on the outskirts of Philly. We checked in and rented rooms. They were nothing special, just a bed and a bathroom and thick curtains to keep out the sun. We went back out to the bikes and cruised into town to see what kind of fun there was until the bars closed.

Alice gave us directions again to a club in town. I was surprised at the choice of night club she had selected for us tonight. I typically preferred the quieter more sedate bar or lounge where we could drink in peace and avoid crowds unless I was hunting. I was more apt to choose a club with softer romantic dance music. Emmett's choices usually tended toward working class blue collar bars where you were equally likely to buy a drink, find a poker game or get into a fight.

There was loud jazz swing music blaring out of the club and several motorcycles parked out front. People were standing on the sidewalk outside the club in couples and groups smoking and chatting, most moving to the beat of the music. I was shocked by the outfits some of the girls wore with short skirts that came almost to their knees and tight revealing blouses and tight sweaters. I could feel the heat and energy literally radiating out the open doors of the club as it was apparent most of the patrons were dancing and carousing and carrying on.

"This is where you want to go, Alice?" I asked, shocked.

"You've seriously got to loosen up and learn to have some fun, Edward." Alice laughed.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "This joint is hoppin', Edward. Let's get a drink and shake a leg. You need to blow off some steam, man."

"C'mon. Edward," Rose said. "I know you love to dance. This looks like fun."

I parked the bike and Emmett pulled up beside me. We got off and Alice grabbed my hand and hung on my arm as she moved to drag me onto the side walk.

"I like to dance, but I prefer something more civilized and urbane. I'm not fond of Negro tribal chants and leaping around like something's crawled into my pants and bit me."

"Do you mean to tell me you've never even danced the Lindy Hop? It's been the most popular dance in America since 1927! What do you guys do for fun?"

"Edward's an old stick in the mud, Alice. Rosie and me like to get out and shake a leg when we get the chance. Edward is more the ballroom dance type. He'll pick up some girl in one of those snooty night clubs he likes and dance with her before he takes her up to his room, but that's just too high brow for me."

Alice was leading us through the club as we talked. She simply walked up to an empty table as the cocktail waitress was clearing it, and we sat down. It seemed like perfect timing in the crowded dance club, but I knew it was more Alice's ability than luck.

We ordered drinks and took off our jackets, and then Alice was up on her feet, pulling on my arm.

"C'mon, Edward, I want to dance."

"I don't have the first clue how to dance like this, Alice." I tried to resist, but she was very persistent.

"It'll be easy for you to pick up. Just watch my feet, and move to the music."

"Can't I just listen to the music? I was kidding before. I do like quite a bit of jazz, but I never had any inclination to dance to it."

"This is swing music, Edward. Now get out of the chair this instant, or I'll have Emmett drag you out onto the dance floor and hold you up so I can dance with you!"

I gave in as Alice knew I would, and let her drag me out onto the dance floor. I was a little tentative at first with the six step rhythm, but she was right. I picked it up quickly, following her lead at first, and then watching the other couples around us. I did what they did, and soon was improvising and having fun dancing with Alice.

Rose and Emmett followed us out onto the dance floor. They apparently had considerably more experience with this type of dancing and moved together confidently through the fluid footwork. Rose laughed as she let Emmett twirl her through spins and flipped her over his arm a couple of times. Alice laughed at their antics, and I had to admit I picked up some of the finer points of this dance style by watching them and trying some of the moves they used.

It was fun dancing with Alice like this, and I had to admit I did really like it. After several dances we went back to the table to have another drink. I called the waitress over and ordered our drinks as Alice opened her purse and got out a cigarette. She offered me one, and I took it. I got out my lighter and offered her a light and then lit my own. Alice sat back and took a long drag off her cigarette and blew out the smoke. The waitress was back with our drinks and I took a drink of the whiskey. Alice made a face as she sipped hers. She preferred her tequila, but they weren't going to have it here.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Edward?" Alice asked. "You had fun, I know you did."

"Ok, it was fun. I had fun, but I think that had more to do with the company I was keeping than just dancing. Somehow everything we do together seem to be fun, Alice."

"I like you too, Edward. Keeping up with the latest trends and fads keeps us young. If we don't get out and have fun and live like people our age, then we'll turn into old people."

"Ballroom dancing is fun too, Alice. I saw the smile on your face and you laughed when we were dancing in the club at the Clarigde in Atlantic City. Young people dance like that too."

"I know. That kind of dancing will never go out of style, but we aren't always going to be in fancy night clubs and five star hotels. Clubs like this are more common, and this is where the man on the street goes to have fun, get a drink and dance the night away with his girl."

"I'm not the typical man on the street, Alice."

"You've got to change with the times, Edward. You've got to keep adapting to new things, or eventually, you'll start to stand out and attract attention. Following music and dance trends is a good way to stay fresh and new. It's fun too."

"Ok, this is fun. I'll leave it up to you to keep me young and up to date with the latest dance crazes, but I'll listen to the music I like. I keep up with new artists. I like most of the current trends."

Alice laughed. "Ok, you can have music. I'll keep up with the latest dance steps unless Rose beats me to the punch, but I've got fashion. That ones definitely mine. There are a couple of shops I'm just dying to visit when we get to Paris."

I finished my drink and stubbed out my cigarette butt in the ashtray. Alice wanted to dance again, and I didn't complain this time when I led her out on the dance floor. We danced late into the night, having fun and enjoying the music and drink and companionship. The girls took a break together when Rose dragged Alice off to the ladies room to fit in and fix their makeup. I stepped outside to have a smoke with Emmett, and then the girls dragged us back inside to dance until last call.

We cruised back to the motel but it was still three or four hours until the sleep would take us with the rising sun. I was looking forward to spending some private time with Alice alone in our room. She was an adventurous little vixen, and she was just as kinky as me. There were a lot of things we hadn't tried yet and I had thoroughly enjoyed what we'd already done together.

We walked into the motel room and we took off our jackets. I automatically went through my routine of locking the door securely and then checking the windows to insure they were closed, locked and securely covered to block out the sun infiltration while we slept.

Alice walked to the table and sat down. She took a package out of her purse and busied herself with some activity while I made sure the room was secure. I was curious about what she was doing. There was an oddly pungent scent coming from the bag she'd unrolled and opened, and I walked to the table to see what she was doing.

She was finishing up rolling a hand rolled cigarette as she licked the gummed strip on the rolling paper and pressed it down to seal the tube. The contents of the bag and cigarette didn't look or smell like tobacco. It was plant matter, like some kind of herb, greenish brown in clumps like dried plant buds. They looked similar to hops but longer and darker with very fine reddish hairs, and the smell was different. Kind of like a sweet pungent skunky scent. She appeared to have shredded several of the buds to separate out the seeds, and then used the shredded bud material to roll the cigarette.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I asked, curious.

"You haven't tried this before?"

"No, what is that. It doesn't smell like tobacco, but you're rolling it, so I'm assuming you're planning on smoking it…"

"No, definitely not tobacco," She rose from her seat and took my hand and led me to the bed. She scooted onto the bed and made room for me to climb on and sit beside her. "I found somebody selling some ganja at the club, so I picked some up for us."

She placed the hand rolled cigarette between her lips and lit it, taking a big drag of the sweet pungent smoke and holding it in before exhaling. Her thoughts were sketchy. She wasn't actively blocking me, but her thoughts were disjointed and rambled as though she was apprehensive and was simply avoiding thinking about some things.

"Ganja… You mean marijuana? You are progressive, aren't you? First Negro music and dancing, and now the Negro drug of choice too? Isn't that supposed to cause mania and murderous rages? Is it even safe?"

This wasn't her first experience with marijuana, or ganja as she thought of it. She didn't think of the hand rolled cigarette as that… It was a joint in her mind. A distinction she made because it was rolled from marijuana instead of tobacco.

Alice held the joint out to me. "Here, take a hit and try it for yourself. There are a lot of different names for this. It's ganja down south in the jazz clubs. Marijuana is the more popular name here up north. That's what they call it in Mexico. Most of the hype is just that, propaganda because it's popular with black musicians and entertainers, and besides, it isn't going to affect us the same way it affects humans. It's really kind of nice."

I took the joint from her. It was slightly moist as the sticky sap in the buds melted and seeped into the paper, turning it darker with faint brown streaks running up the sides. I flicked the ashes into the ash tray, and then raised the hand rolled cigarette to my lips, drawing in the sweet pungent smoke, inhaling deeply as it filled my lungs.

Tobacco helped alleviate some of the symptoms of vampirism. It reduced the burn of the thirst and helped us to control the bloodlust, but the effects were limited and fleeting.

This was completely different. The burn went away as the smoke bathed the back of my throat and filled my lungs. The world seemed to slow down as a warm euphoric lethargy spread through me. I exhaled and handed the cigarette back to Alice and I was enthralled by the patterns of smoke that trailed behind it as it moved through the air. Colors seemed brighter and sound sharper.

The tension and natural wariness that had been constantly part of my awareness since waking as a vampire relaxed as the tension flowed out of my body. I was continuously on edge, ready to strike and defend, but this drug allowed me to relax for the first time in all my years. Even when we slept, we didn't get any true relief from it. The lethargy that spread through us as a prelude to the sleep came over us sometimes was almost like a panic as we knew it meant we would be helpless to react to our environment around us. We were aware but unable to resist. The sleep was like flipping a switch. We didn't fall asleep. One minute we were awake, and the next we were unconscious unless we fought it. Waking up was the same way. We were just suddenly fully aware.

Liquor didn't affect us like this. We didn't get drunk, but liquor helped to warm us and relieve some of the burn. Large quantities of alcohol would give us a mild buzz, but nothing like this.

Alice passed me the joint and I took another big drag of smoke. I felt a pleasant euphoria spread through my body as I relaxed, for once free from tension and wariness.

I was considering how much I liked this sensation when the night got better. Alice climbed onto my lap facing me as her knees straddled my hips. She moved her face close to mine as she pressed her body against me. Her lips were barely brushing against mine, not quite touching, as she exhaled a thin stream of smoke into my mouth, and I inhaled it, drawing her breath and smoke into my lungs. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her against me as my lips crashed against hers and I exhaled through my nose letting the smoke billow around us.

I sucked he lower lip between mine, tracing back and forth across it with my tongue, and then my tongue was pushing between her lips to swirl and twine around hers. Alice tilted her head to the side to improve the angle as her mouth opened to me and our kisses grew deeper and more passionate.

My hand moved up her back into her short shiny black locks as her hair slipped between my fingers and I pulled her mouth tighter against mine. Her tiny hands snaked around my neck as she knotted her fingers in my hair. Her hips were rocking rhythmically against me, grinding her core against my hardness, driving my passion.

I reached down with my free hand, tugged the hem of her shirt free from her pants. My hand slipped inside, tracing my fingertips up her spine. I found the clasp of her bra and my fingertips flipped it open with a deft pinch and twist.

Alice moaned against my lips, and then I was reaching for the hem of her shirt with both hands. I worked the fabric up her torso, and then we were forced to break our kiss as she leaned back. I pulled the blouse out from between us and lifted the cups of her bra away from her chest. The straps slipped down onto her arms as my hands traced across her silky flesh, slipping under her bra to cup her full round breasts.

I caressed and massaged her perfect breasts and tweaked her nipples while her fingers started to work on the buttons of my shirt. Alice managed to open the first couple, but then my arms were in the way as I played with her and she couldn't reach lower.

I laughed at her frustration, and she grew inpatient. She gripped the front of my shirt and ripped it open, sending the remaining buttons flying. She was frantically yanking at the remains of the shirt to pull it off, and I leaned forward so she could pull the tail loose and yank it off of me.

My hands moved between us, reaching for the button closure on her pants. They opened to my nimble fingers as I pulled the buttons free, and then slipped my hands into the waist band to work her pants down over her ass.

I was forced to stop as the denim pants gathered around her hips, but she was straddling my lap and I couldn't take them off of her. I reached between her legs, and she purred as she stroked my chest and kissed my neck. I could feel her heat and moisture and knew she was wet with desire.

I was frustrated now and I reached for the open halves of her fly to part the fabric and rip the pants off her like she had done to my shirt.

I saw the vision of what I was about to do in her mind. Alice frantically scrambled back from me, causing that future to vanish like smoke from her minds eye.

"Edward! These are a designer original! Give me a minute to take them off!"

I chuckled while she pulled off her boots and quickly shucked her pants. "What about my shirt? It doesn't deserve the same consideration?" I asked as I pulled off my own boots and dropped them over the side of the bed.

"That was just an ordinary everyday work shirt, although it looked good on you. I think I can spare a dime to buy you a new one."

"What if I was fond of that one?" I reached for her and pushed her down onto her back as I covered her with my body. I dropped my head to her chest and sucked her nipple between my lips, swirling my tongue around it as the flesh of her areola crinkled and her nipple hardened into a hard pebble under my ministrations.

Alice gasped and arched her back, driving her breast more firmly against my mouth. "Oh god… Find the buttons… I'll sew them back on…" she panted as I played with her nipples.

I switched sides, lavishing my affections on her other breast until her nipple hardened under my tongue while I squeezed and massaged her other breast.

Her hands were caressing my back and arms and stroking my shoulders as she arched and shuddered under me. Her hands moved into my hair as I worked lower, kissing down across the flat planes of her stomach.

I reached her hip bone and kissed it as I nuzzled across her body to her other hip bone, trailing my tongue across her heated flesh across the top of the elastic band of her panties. My hands reached for the sides of her panties, working them lower as I trailed kisses across the exposed flesh.

Alice moaned as my lips and nose grazed into the curly pubic hair above her sex. I kissed her mound as I pulled her panties down. She raised her hips, pressing her aroused flesh into my face as I pulled her panties down past her ass, and then I slid them down her legs and off over her petite delicate feet.

I pushed Alice's knees apart as I moved between then, kissing down the creamy flesh on the inside of her thighs as I lifted her knees and pushed her legs back.

She gasped as I reached her sex with my lips, kissing her folds as I pressed my face against her. Her breath hissed between her lips as my tongue lapped against her, pressing into her exposed folds and licking up the length of her slit.

Alice was trying to buck against my face as she lay quivering beneath me, but my hands were on her legs, pushing them back and spreading her thighs. Her hands were knotted in my hair as she pulled my face as hard against her dripping pussy as she could.

My tongue lapped at her, slithering through her folds, circling her clit, and then flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves from side to side. It was fully erect and poking out of its hood as she writhed in pleasure and moaned while I licked her.

I moved lower to lick at her opening as my nose nuzzled her clit, rubbing it back and forth as I pressed my tongue into her. I could feel her hymen as I pressed my tongue against it and forced it into the tiny opening left by her healed flesh. It regenerated every time after we had sex, and I knew I hurt Alice, but it didn't stop either of us from wanting this. I thrust my tongue into her as my nose pressed against her clit and she writhed against my face in ecstasy.

"Edward… Bite me when I cum… Oh god… I'm so close…"

I could see what she wanted me to do in the visions in her head, but her request still startled me.

"Are you sure, Alice?" I had to ask as I pulled back to speak.

"God…! Don't stop now…!" She panted as she dragged my head back between her legs.

I knew what she wanted. I could see her vision. I would do it for her if this was how she wanted it. I had to admit, it would make it easier for her. I reached down with one hand and opened my pants as she held my head between legs while I licked her pussy and drove her closer to her climax.

"Just do it, Edward… I know you want to… it'll be easier…" she panted between moans.

Alice was bucking her hips into me as she locked her thighs around my ears. Her moans were coming as one long high pitched keening sound, and then she grunted as I pressed my tongue against her in one last lick. I pressed my nose back into her as my tongue thrust into her. She yelled my name, and I felt a spasm pulse through her body as her muscles contracted. Her clit was throbbing against my nose and her pussy clenched around my tongue.

I let her ride out most of her orgasm, and then I concentrated, forcing my fangs extend. I sank them deep into her most tender flesh, injecting my venom into her sex. She didn't flinch from the bite as the venom anesthetized her sex letting the euphoric effects mix with her orgasm and the ganja still in her system. Her muscles relaxed and her head lolled to the side as oblivion took her. I lifted my head as my fangs retracted and I was quickly sliding up the bed to cover her. I pushed my pants down to my knees as I moved up the bed so my hips were between her splayed thighs.

I grasped my solid cock and stroked it through her folds to wet it in her freely flowing lubrication. I found her opening with the head of my cock and rammed it into her, tearing through her barrier and sliding all the way into her in one long stroke. I reveled in the feeling of my cock buried deep inside her as I took her. Her heated flesh molded to me and gripped my cock tight as my thighs pressed against her, but I needed more.

I started to move inside her, pulling back until I was almost out and then slamming deep into her again, over and over as I moved rhythmically in and out of her body. I let my weight settle against her as our bodies slapped together, pinning her body down as I pistoned into her.

Alice was coming back to her senses now as I used her body for my pleasure. Her hands clutched at my shoulder and legs wrapped around my waist as I drove into her, seeking my release. I didn't try to hold back or wait for her to catch up. There were more hours left in the night for gentle love making. This was rougher and more animalistic as I fucked her and used her body for my own self-gratification.

I knew I was getting close as I grunted with every deep stroke into her. My teeth were clenched and my eyes were pinched shut as the ecstasy of feeling my cock thrust into her hot slippery sex overwhelmed me. I felt the tickle in the base of my cock and balls that signaled my imminent release, and I grunted I buried my cock to the hilt deep inside her. My orgasm flashed through my body as I exploded into her core. My essence spewed into her filling her sex with my seed as my cock pulsed, shooting into her.

I collapsed onto Alice, panting against her neck as she stroked the short hair at the nape of my neck. I knew she liked my weight against her and she held me as I recovered.

"Thank you, Edward. I knew it would be easier like this."

"Are you sure, Alice? I care deeply for you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"It didn't hurt at all, Edward. I wasn't there for the pain part and now we can have fun tonight without having to worry about you hurting me. Besides, you've got to admit it was kind of hot. You liked it."

I rolled off of her and gathered her against my chest as I held her and stroked her back and hair.

"And what does that say about me as a person, Alice? I shouldn't want to 'take you' and simply use your body for my pleasure…"

"It says you're a man and you have a man's needs." Alice reached between us and started to stroke my still flaccid cock. I was slick with our combined juices and my cock twitched in her hand as she stroked me. "Now, let me see what I can do about satisfying some of those needs, and then you can use this to show me how gentle and loving you can be."

"That sounds like a plan…" I gasped as my cock grew in her hands and I shifted on the bed to give her better access.

"I thought so. There are still a lot of hours until dawn, and this is the darkest part of the night when humans sleep. We might as well enjoy it."

I started to nod in agreement, and then threw my head back and moaned in pleasure as Alice's lips circled the head of my cock and started to slip lower. This was going to prove to be a most interesting night. Only one of many I knew we'd share together.

**Author's note:**

Sorry this chapter is late. FFN was down the last couple of days. You could still search for stories, and read what was already posted, but the account management servers were apparently down, and you couldn't even log into your account.

I understand that Edward makes some comments that were popularly accepted as normal and common place for somebody in his social and economic niche in 1938. I understand that these attitudes and viewpoints might be somewhat controversial in 2012. I have endeavored to keep the story as PC as possible, given the era being portrayed, but it is 1938. Edward will become more open minded as the story progresses and society in general changes and becomes more open minded.

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 12 Alice

Consciousness suddenly returned as I woke form the sleep. All of my senses were alert as I drew in a deep breath to taste the room, alert for danger and potential threats. Alice was still in my arms, gathered against my chest as we lay naked in bed. I felt her tense as her senses searched for danger, and then she relaxed in my arms when she detected nothing out of the ordinary and that nothing had changed.

"Good evening, Alice," I said as I leaned down and kissed her hair on the top of her head.

"Good evening, Edward," Alice said as she stretched against my chest. "Do you want to use the shower first? I suppose we should get going…"

"We could get in the shower together?"

"Tempting, but you know how that will go. It'll be hours before we get out of the hotel room and we won't get to New York until the middle of the night."

"Everything but bars and night clubs are going to be closed by the time we get there anyhow, Alice. We won't be able to book passage until tomorrow night at the soonest. We don't even know if Carlisle and Esme are there yet."

"Carlisle will be there. We can meet with him to discuss the plan, and then we should hunt before we book passage."

"How long will we have to wait for a ship to book passage, Alice? I've never had to deal with shipping overseas or traveling by ocean liner. How do we make arrangements to even travel to Europe?"

"It should be fairly simple. I took the liberty of sending a letter to your attorneys last week to make arrangements for the required travel documents. Once we have passports, we just need to pick a liner company and buy tickets. There are sailings for Europe daily, so we can leave whenever we're ready to go."

"Ok, so how long will it take us to travel to Europe by ship then?"

"About four and a half days, give or take a bit. The Queen Mary holds the record at four days, but not every liner is the Queen Mary."

"Ok, so say five days then. I'm assuming there won't be any problem with us embarking and disembarking at night?"

"Nope, we can board early the night before departure, and then just wait for night fall to leave. If we party hard enough the night before we enter port, we shouldn't have any problem convincing people we need to sleep in."

"Alright, so do you have a preference for cruise lines then?"

"Oh…" Alice blanked out for a second, staring off into space. "We're sailing on a Cunard Registry liner. I'll know more when we get into the city. I'm going to get in the shower."

"Sure you don't want me to scrub your back?"

"I can manage." Alice pecked me on the lips, and then scrambled out of bed before I could pull her close and start something more intimate. "Get packed." She teased "I'll be out in a minute."

It was wise to let Alice get in the shower first. She didn't use up all the hot water, but she was never ready to go in a minute. I didn't see what was so involved in getting dressed to leave, but it was always a production. She didn't have any problem picking out what to wear, but by the time she was done with her hair and makeup and dressing, powdering and primping and perfuming, I'd be packed and standing outside with Emmett having a smoke wondering if we were ever going to leave.

I suppose it could have been worse, Emmett had to deal with Rose. I loved Rose, but the three of us were usually waiting to go before Rose made an appearance. She preferred baths to showers, she did have trouble choosing an outfit more often than not, and she had more hair to deal with.

Rose finally came out of her motel room, and I threw down my cigarette butt and stamped it out. I climbed on my bike and Alice climbed on behind me. I kicked the engine to life, and we started the final leg of the trip into New York City.

It was about a two hour ride as we crossed back into New Jersey, heading for the New York harbor and Manhattan Island. We crossed through Newark and Jersey City and had to pay a twenty-five cent toll to drive through the Holland tunnel to cross under the Hudson River, but it was something I'd always wanted to do since the tunnel system was completed ten years ago.

We were in New York City now, and we cruised through the skyscrapers of the financial district before turning onto Seventh Avenue and riding across town through Times Square. We continued northeast towards Central Park in Manhattan and headed up town to our hotel. The Ritz-Carlton was on the east side of Central Park and commanded a view of the lake in the park to the west and the New York skyline to the south and east.

We pulled up in front of the hotel and there were still valets working. It was only about ten o'clock and they'd be going for hours yet to park cars for the late night party crowd. People who could afford to stay at this hotel could afford to go out and party and have fun. That was still kind of rare even in 1938. Most of the country was still trying to recover from the worst of the depression, and a lot of people were still on hard times and living hand to mouth.

"Hey, chief, you can't park those bikes here." One of the valets yelled from where he was standing, chatting with the doorman. "This is the drop off for the Ritz-Carleton hotel. If you're going to the bar, you need to park around back."

"We'll have to check out the bar later, but we're guests at the hotel. We have reservations and we're checking in tonight."

That seemed to get their attention as Alice climbed off the bike and I stepped off next to her. The valets came over to the curb as I retrieved our travel bags from the saddle bags on the back of the bike. The valet that had yelled at us before looked me up and down and was emboldened by my apparently working class travel clothes.

"Pardon me, chief, but you said you're guests here? How'd you manage that in this day and age? I can hardly afford a fifteen dollar a month flat that I share with my cousin and his pal, let alone fifteen dollars a night for the Ritz. You got a secret? Rich dead relatives?"

"Something like that. My parents died when I was young, and they were wealthy. I made sound investments instead of playing the market on margin like the assholes that caused the crash. Mostly railroad money now, people still need to travel and ship things around the country. Not everyone went belly up in the crash, or there wouldn't be anyone to rebuild and fix things."

"So you got a stock tip for me, chief?" The valet asked as he handed me a parking ticket and took the handle bars to push the bike to the garage.

"Aluminum," Alice said. "Alcoa is going to be huge. They're gonna take off in the next couple of years, and pay off in enormous profits to anyone that gets in early."

The valet pushed the bike away with a thoughtful look on his face while I took our shoulder bags and walked toward the entrance of the hotel.

"Aluminum, really? Why is that going to be so big?" I asked as we walked towards the door.

"It's a war material, Edward. Actually steel production, ship building, automotive industries and most any manufacturing production industries are going to take off and go through the roof in a couple of years, but aluminum and aircraft production are really going to take off. The government is going to dump millions into infrastructure for aluminum production. It's the primary structural material for aircraft, and they're going to need thousands of fighter planes and bombers. You've been following what's been happening in the civil war in Spain. The nature of warfare has changed. This war will be much more mechanized than previous wars. The side with the best machines and technology will win. All those electrical plants you invested in a couple of years ago in Tennessee are going to provide the electricity to run the aluminum refining plants and factories. They'll build even more hydro-electric plants out there to supply the needs of Aluminum production."

"That's good to know. It looks like a good investment opportunity." Maybe I couldn't go fight, but I could do my part to see that we had the weapons to win.

We got to the doors into the hotel, and the doorman had a hostile glare on his face as he blocked the doorway to us.

"You kids can't come in here. If you're looking for the club, you'll have to use the street entrance around the other side of the block and see if you can get past security over there. This entrance is for paying hotel guests only."

"I have a reservation for Edward Cullen. We're checking in if you'd like to accompany us to the reception desk. Now be a good man and get the door, will you?"

The doorman seemed dumbfounded for a minute, gaping like a fish out of water gasping for air. He shook himself and looked me up and down again.

"You're Edward Cullen?" He asked incredulously. I nodded and he stepped into an alcove by the door and picked up a phone. "Wait right here a minute." He said as he waited for the desk inside to pick up.

Apparently the phone connected to the front desk and he asked the receptionist if she had our reservation. He looked back at me obviously surprised when he got the confirmation that we did indeed have a reservation at this hotel.

The doorman came back and opened the door for us to welcome us into the hotel. "Excuse me Mr. Cullen. You didn't look like our typical guest… Welcome to the Ritz-Carleton, and enjoy your stay."

I nodded as we walked through the doors, and slipped the doorman a tip, regardless of his behavior. He was just doing his job, keeping the riffraff out. If he wasn't careful he'd have homeless people and bums sneaking in to get off the streets and warm up when the weather turned cold.

Alice walked up to the reception desk to deal with the receptionist and settle our accommodations. She called me over a minute later to show my ID. We had two suites on the thirty-sixth floor. The valet had been incorrect, but I didn't say anything at the time. The standard luxury rooms went for fifteen dollars a night. Our suites were forty dollars a night, but we'd likely only be here for a couple of days before we booked passage and left for Europe.

I started to inquire about Esme and Carlisle to see if they had arrived yet, but Alice interrupted.

"They've already checked in last night, Edward. They're on the same floor as us down the hall."

"Alright, let's freshen up, and then we can go visit for a bit before we go out on the town."

I walked away from the reception desk and walked toward the elevators to go up to our rooms. The rest of the group followed, and we chatted as we waited for the elevator.

"We're going out tonight?" Emmett asked.

He was anxious to meet Carlisle face to face. Carlisle was his sire, but except for one brief delirious exchange while he was still human, he'd never actually met him and was very excited about getting to know him.

"I thought we'd step out for a bite to eat. It's been a while since we've had a decent meal. Alice says we'll be on the ship for four or five days, so we should probably deal with our needs before we depart."

"That makes sense. I was just hoping I'd have some time to sit down and get to know Carlisle better."

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the car. The operator closed the doors and I indicated we wanted the thirty-sixth floor. The car started to rise as Rose answered Emmett.

"You'll have plenty of time, Emmett," Rose said. "You can stay in tonight if you like. I've been waiting to catch up with Esme for years now. We'll find time to go out before we leave. We can go tomorrow night if you like."

"Ok, thanks Rose." Emmett said.

"So, just you and me then, Alice?" I asked.

"Let's wait and see. We'll talk to Carlisle and Esme first. Then we'll decide."

I could see her visions swirl in her head. Much of it was still in a state of flux, but certain aspects of the evening seemed to be decided already.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really, Alice? This seems like a most intriguing circumstance. This might just prove to be a very interesting night."

Alice just smiled and nodded. The elevator doors opened on our floor and we exited the Elevator car.

"You know, I really hate it when you two do that," Emmett said. "Did it ever occur to you that the rest of us might be interested in what's going to happen?"

"Sorry, Emmett, You'll just have to wait for it to happen," Alice said with a smirk.

Alice danced down the hall and stopped in front of a door that I assumed was our suite. We followed her down the hall as she inserted the key to open the door.

"Damn pixie fortune tellers," Emmett muttered as we followed her down the hall. "It's a good thing I like you Shorty. I wouldn't take that from just anyone. So where are Carlisle and Esme staying?"

"Edward and I are in here," She said, indicating the door she already had open. "You and Rose are next door," She continued, indicating the door Rose had the key in to unlock the door as she spoke. "And Carlisle and Esme are right across the hall," She said, nodding her head across the hall at the door midway between ours on the opposite wall.

"What, so do we just go up and bang on their door?" Emmett asked.

"They know we're here," I said. "Carlisle and Esme can hear us talking out here in the hallway. They know we want to freshen up from our trip before we see them. He's waiting to greet us, so yes; you can just go bang on the door when you're ready."

"Thank you, Edward," Rose said, and grabbed Emmett's arm as she dragged him into their suite and closed the door.

I chuckled as I followed Alice into our suite. If they were true to form, it would be quite a while before they came up for air, but then they had an excuse. They we're still newly mated. It would be some time before they settled down and could keep they're hands off of each other.

I walked into the bedroom and set down our bags. Alice was already going through our luggage that had been shipped ahead of us. She had a case open and was holding up a dress that would look absolutely stunning on her.

"You know, it's not just because they're newly mated, Edward." Alice commented. "They're in love too; they really enjoy being together and feel a need to share that closeness physically."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind, Alice. How did you know what I was thinking?"

Alice shrugged. "I've been watching you for twenty years. I know how your mind works, I can read your body language and I can see our conversations before they happen. It's easy to put two and two together."

"Ok, so what am I thinking now?"

Alice hung up the dress on a rack by the closet and walked over to me. "You're enjoying us being together and feel a need to share that closeness physically."

"A fortune teller and a mind reader, I'm impressed."

"No, you're erect." She reached down and stroked my erection as it made a tent in the front of my pants. "That's reading your body, not your mind. Although it seems a lot of your thought processes go on down here."

"Ok, so what are you going to do about it?"

"You wanted to scrub my back earlier. I think we have time for a shower to clean up from the road."

"Hmm… You do seem awfully dirty, now that I think about it."

"Very dirty, all over, I think you'll have to wash me very carefully to make sure I'm clean…"

I leaned down and silenced her with my lips pressed to hers as my arms wrapped around her, drawing her against my body. My hands slid down over her ass and I lifted her feet off the ground as I pulled her up my body until her face was level with mine while I kissed her.

Alice wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging to my body as I walked us into the bathroom. She was kissing me urgently, but her hands left my face as they slipped inside my jacket, pushing it open and shoving it off my shoulders. I released one arm at a time as she pushed it off.

I set Alice on the bathroom counter and she reached for the belt on my pants as my hands pushed her jacket off. She conceded and let me remove it, and then went back to work on pants as I reached for the button on hers. I was frantically trying to remove her pants as she yanked at mine, but her legs were still around my waist.

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I need you, but I don't want to let you go…"

"This'll be faster if I do mine and you do your, ok? I'll meet you in the shower… Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Deal…"

I let her go and started to pull off my boots so I could take off my pants. We were both frantically pulling off clothes so we could be together again. Alice was faster, and was running the water while I pushed down my boxers and kicked them off.

I reached for her again, but she dodged out of the way as she slipped into the shower ahead of me. I followed her in before she could slam the glass door to keep me out and reached for her as the stream of hot water cascaded down our bodies.

Alice slipped back into my arms, eeling against my body, slippery and slick as she pulled my face done into a kiss again. I pushed her up against the wall of the shower stall. My hands slid under her ass again as I lifted her up to make it easier to kiss her.

My cock was rubbing against her sex as she rode my hips with her legs wrapped around me. It would be easy to slide into her and take her against the wall of the shower stall. I reached under her ass and pressed the head of erection against her opening, pushing into her.

Alice stiffened against me, clenching tight and rising up as she gasped. She broke our kiss and pressed her lips against my ear. "Not there, Edward… We're going out… That'll be uncomfortable to deal with… its different if we we're staying in…"

I stopped pushing and kissed her neck. "Where do you want it, Alice…?"

"Set me down and let me wash you…" She reached for the soap as I lowered her and set her back on her feet.

Alice took the bar of soap and started to work it over my body, working up lather as she stroked the soap over me. She let the bar slip back into the holder, and then proceeded to run her hot little hands all over me washing my body.

Her hands were stroking up and down my hard cock heightening my arousal as her soapy hands slipped up and down my length, lingering on the head of my cock as she skinned the foreskin back and ran her hands over the bulbous mushroom shaped head.

I felt Alice try to slip lower to concentrate on giving me pleasure. I knew she wanted to blow me and bring me off quickly, but I had other Ideas. I held her against my body so she couldn't escape, and I reached for the soap.

I worked up lather of my own, running the bar of soap over her slippery form. My hands slipped lower and I worked the bar of soap between her ass cheeks, rubbing the soap against the tight rosebud of her ass.

My hand replaced the soap as I returned it to the dish. My fingers stroked through her slippery ass cheeks rubbing her tight opening, and then I pushed harder until my finger pressed into her tightest orifice.

I pressed into her past the first knuckle as she groaned against my chest and stroked my soapy slippery cock. I stroked in and out of her ass, widening her opening and stretching the tight ring of muscle as I held her body against me.

Soon I was plunging my finger as deeply into her as I could reach. I slipped almost all the way out, and then pressed a second finger into her.

Alice grunted and groaned as my fingers invaded her ass. Her eyes were pinched tightly closed as she panted for breath. She shuddered as I pushed inexorably deeper into her until my palm was pressed tight against her ass.

I reached for her clit with my other hand and started to work her sensitive nub. Alice was moaning with pleasure while I stroked her clit and groaning at the sensation of my fingers working in and out of her tight ass.

Alice was still stroking my cock as I turned her to face the wall of the shower stall. She had to let go of my cock as I moved behind her, pressing my hand between her shoulder blades to angle her body down. She placed her hands on the tiles to support herself with her ass sticking out in front of me.

I moved to stand behind Alice with my feet between hers. I slipped my fingers out of her, and grasping my slippery cock, I placed the bulbous head against her rapidly shrinking opening. I pressed hard into her, feeding my cock head into her ass.

She was ready for me, and between the soap and my hands pressing my cock into her, the head popped inside past the relaxed ring of muscle guarding her tightest orifice.

Alice groaned as my cock pushed into her ass. I kept up the pressure, but I didn't try to slam it into her. I pushed steadily and slowly, feeding her an inch at a time as she pushed back into me.

I was about halfway in when I pulled back a little and then started to push forward again. Alice was panting hard and grunting as my cock invaded her ass.

"Oh my god! Jesus, Edward, it's so big… Give it to me… I can take it… Let me have it…!"

I was almost all the way in. I gripped her hips and pulled her onto me as I thrust forward and buried myself to the hilt in her ass, impaling her on my cock.

"Oh god! I'm so full… Fuck me, Edward… Fuck my ass! Oh god… I need you to fuck me now…"

Alice was pushing back against me as I stood there buried to the hilt in her ass. I pulled back, feeling every inch of her gripping me as I slid out. Then I held onto her tight, pulling her back onto me as I shoved my cock back into her ass, my fingers digging into the creamy white flesh of her hips. I knew if she was human I would have bruised her, but she healed too fast for me to leave marks.

I moved slowly at first, reveling in the sensation of her tight muscles gripping my cock. Soon though, I started to move faster as Alice pushed back to meet every stroke.

"Unhh, unhh, unhh, unhh, unhh," Alice grunted as I pounded into her. "Oh my god…! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh… Fuck me…!"

I was hammering into her ass as I gripped her hips. I dragged her onto my cock as I fucked her, thrusting into her over and over again. Alice kept pushing back onto every stroke as I let go and reached around to find her clit.

My fingers stroked down her flat stomach and into her splayed pussy lips. I found her hard little nub and stroked it with my fingers. I knew it wouldn't take much to get her off. I'd seen her orgasm building in her mind, and her visions showed it was imminent at any second.

"Oh my god! Yesss, Edward…! Yess, yess, yessss." Alice practically screamed "Oh my god! I'm cummingI Edward, Fuck me!"

I felt her clit pulse and throb under my fingers, and I stopped stroking, but held my hand firmly against her pulsing sex. I felt the delicious tickle in the base of my cock that signaled my impending climax and I slammed my cock into her ass as my hips pressed against the backs of her thighs and ass. I erupted into her as I felt my essence spew out of my cock as I pumped my seed into her ass. I could feel my cock pulsing inside her as shot after shot sprayed out of me, filling her to overflowing.

My slippery cum lubricated her tight orifice as I took a couple of final strokes, and then slipped out of her ass.

Alice's legs were shaking, and I thought she was going to collapse as she shuddered through the last of her orgasm. I reached for her and pulled her against my chest as I turned her to face me and held her.

I pulled her up my body and kissed her as I cradled her in my arms and moved so the flow of water cascading out of the shower head ran over our bodies, washing away the traces of our love making.

"I suppose we should stop playing and get washed for real," Alice said.

"I thought we were getting washed for real. I said you were very dirty. I just had to make sure you were clean inside and out."

"Yeah, right, Ok, so is there anyplace else you need to clean then?"

I leaned down and kissed her again. "I can think of a couple, but they can wait until after we've hunted. Like you said, I don't want to make you too uncomfortable for the rest of the evening."

"And you don't think having you shove that telephone pole between your legs up my ass might be a little uncomfortable?"

"You didn't seem to mind. In fact I think you rather enjoyed it. Besides, you'll heal from anything that's too uncomfortable from that before we're finished dressing. Other things we might do take longer to heal and leave more lingering aches and pains."

"Ok, I can live with that."

"You know, Carlisle is a doctor."

"It doesn't matter, Edward. He can't help me with this…"

"I know, but he can prescribe medications. There are some pain relievers that might give you some relief in large enough doses. It's not a perfect solution, but it might help."

"Oh…" Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute and I watched her vision in her head as she had it. "Ok, I'll talk to Carlisle. I think I'm going to like this."

I nodded and let her go. We finished our shower and got washed. We were done quickly with the majority of the washing already done, and then we got out to get dried off and dress for the rest of the evening.

-~*TDPotN*~-

Alice walked out of the bedroom wearing the dress I'd seen her taking out or her luggage earlier. She was wearing a matching pair of high heel pumps, and her hair and makeup were perfect. I stubbed out my cigarette in the ashtray and crossed the room to meet her. She stepped into my arms, and stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Are you ready to meet Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, we might as well go visit for a while. Rose and Emmett will join us later."

I nodded and headed for the door as I stuck my hat on my head. I'd changed into a business suit from my luggage so I'd be ready to go out. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were still rather involved. It was readily apparent to our enhanced senses that they would be busy for a while yet. Alice held my hand and we walked out of our suite and crossed the hall to Carlisle and Esme's suite. I knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately.

Esme was standing in the doorway, beaming at me as she welcomed us in. "Edward, it's so good to see you! Please come in, and introduce us to your friend." I walked in and hung my hat on the coat tree inside the door. Alice handed me her purse to hang up, and I helped her out of her jacket.

"Hello Esme, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Alice exclaimed, and pulled Esme into a hug. She stiffened slightly in surprise, but I knew she was ecstatic to meet Alice because she thought she was my mate, and returned the hug enthusiastically.

Carlisle was standing in the living room by the bar. He crossed the room to greet us and extended his hand to Alice.

"Hello, I'm Car…"

"I know who you are Carlisle," Alice said. She stepped past his hand and gave him a hug too. "I've been waiting so long to finally meet you." Carlisle was a little shocked at her display, but returned the hug when he saw that Esme didn't mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too… You seem to know who we are… Perhaps Edward could make some introductions and we could get to know one another?" Carlisle awkwardly stepped out of the hug, putting a bit of space between him and Alice as he moved to stand next to Esme and put his arm around her waist.

"Alright, I realize you have a bit of catching up to do. I'm sorry I appear so forward, but I feel like I've known you for years."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's sit down and we can all talk." He led us into the living room and indicated we should sit. I pulled Alice onto the love seat beside me and Carlisle sat on the sofa. Esme went to the bar.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Esme asked.

It was the typical hotel suite bar so we all settled for bourbon. Alice would have preferred tequila, but this was 1938, and that was still rare in the northern states. Esme passed around drinks and then sat down beside Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'd like you to meet Alice Brandon. We met in Atlantic City last week, but she has an interesting history with all of us because of her gift."

That revelation made Carlisle perk up. He was already excited to meet us and happy for me to have found somebody, but he was always curious and very interested in the gifts that some of us were reborn with in our second life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. So you have a gift? Would you be willing to share with us what your gift is?"

"Of course, Carlisle," Alice said. "You see, you're meeting me for the first time tonight, but like I said, I've felt like I've known you for years. I've had visions of you and your family ever since I woke up as a vampire…"

"Oh… is it like some sort of telepresence ability that lets you see us and what we were doing? Why would you see us specifically?"

"No, it's much simpler than that. I have the gift of precognition. I see visions of future events. I saw you and your family because I knew I would be joining your family one day."

"That's truly amazing. Precognition is a very powerful gift. If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been watching us? You said you've been able to see us since you woke up?"

"I'm about the same age as Edward. I was turned in the summer of 1918, and according to the records I've studied; I was about seventeen at the time."

"So you've known about us and have been watching us for almost twenty years? Why didn't you come forward sooner if you knew you would be joining us?"

"The time wasn't right yet. You wouldn't have saved Rose if I was with Edward then. Rose wouldn't have become a vampire, and she never would have found Emmett. Too much would have changed and our future would be on a different path now."

"I would like to think I would have still saved Rosalie. Could you have prevented what happened to her if you were with us then?"

"No. I didn't see Rose until she was changed and became part of your family. You wouldn't have turned her if I was with Edward then, Carlisle. Humans die every day. You would have comforted her, and done everything medically possible to ease her suffering, but she would have died. You turned her for Edward, and they were happy together in the time they shared together. Now she has her mate, and they'll be together as long as they both shall live."

"You are an uncommonly compassionate and unselfish vampire if you would willingly sacrifice twenty years with your mate to allow two other people you had never even met the gift of life and happiness." Esme said, smiling beatifically at Alice.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but you're mistaken. Alice isn't my mate. We share a special bond because our gifts are complimentary, and she will be my companion for the foreseeable future, but she isn't the one I'm destined to share my life with."

"Oh… When you said you were joining our family I assumed… So you're not mates then?"

"I'm sorry, Esme, but we will be very happy together for a long time…"

"How long? How do you know?"

"I've seen it," Alice said. "I'll find my mate in another decade or two, but it isn't the right time for us to be together yet. It will happen when it's the right time."

"What about you, Edward? You'll be alone again? When will you find your mate?"

"It's going to be a long time Esme. Alice and I have discussed this. It'll be close to the end of this century or the beginning of the next before I find my mate. She hasn't even been born yet."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" Esme exclaimed.

"That isn't so bad. About a century, give or take a bit." Carlisle commented. "That's typical for most vampires that find their mates. The rest are turned when their vampire finds them. At least you'll be mature enough to turn her yourself by then."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that Carlisle. She'll be human…"

"All of our mates were. I know you'll do the right thing. I was lucky to find Esme when I did, or I might have never had the opportunity to share my life with her. It's a rare gift to know when it's going to happen. Most of us are taken by surprise when it happens."

"I have Alice to thank for that."

"Well, at least you should have your service with the guard finished by the time you do find your mate. Will Alice be accompanying us to Volterra, as well? I can't imagine Aro wouldn't be interested in meeting you too. I suppose you could serve simultaneously since you seem to be compatible together."

"Carlisle, Alice and I don't wish to serve with the Volturi Guard right now…"

"What? You know you can't refuse the invitation! It's supposed to be voluntary, but declining an invitation to join the guard would be a terrible insult to the Volturi. They would never be able to forgive an insult like that! Your refusal would reflect on both me as your sire and Esme as my mate. It would affect our entire family and doom Rose and Emmett as well!"

"I have no intention of refusing to serve! I am well aware of the repercussions of that grievous an insult to Aro and his brothers. I simply don't want to be cooped up in Italy for the next fifty years at the beck and call of the Volturi. I have my own life to lead…"

"That's an extremely selfish attitude, Edward. You should think of your family. Besides, serving on the Volturi guard is an honor…"

"We're not denying that Carlisle," Alice said. "With your help, we'd like to offer Aro an alternative use for all of our talents. I'm fairly certain he'll accept my plan, but we need your help."

"Alright, I'll listen to your alternative, as long as you're willing to do the right thing when the time comes."

There was a knock at the door then, interrupting our conversation.

"That must be Rose an Emmett," Esme said, rising to go to the door to let them in.

Esme opened the door and Rose and Emmett walked in. Esme greeted them with hugs and invited them into the room. Carlisle stood up to greet them. Rose surprised me by giving Carlisle a hug and smiling warmly at him with genuine affection. Carlisle shook Emmett's hand and slapped him on the back affectionately. He invited them to join us in the living room and made room for them on the sofa while Esme got them drinks and refilled ours for us.

We talked about our travels for a while, discussing how we had ended up in Chicago again and what we'd been doing before our trip to Atlantic City. Esme told us about their home in Wisconsin and Carlisle briefly discussed some of the progress he'd made in his experiments.

Finally he brought the conversation back around to what Alice and I had been discussing with him before Emmett and Rose came in.

"Let's discuss this alternative plan you have so Aro doesn't ask you to serve on the guard," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I'm curious about what you have up your sleeve, too," Rose said.

"You haven't discussed this with Rose and Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I thought that was best," Alice said. "I know it seems suspicious, but a lot of this plan is based on my ability to see the future clearly. I've spent years setting this up and waiting for the particular moment to act. It still isn't a done deal yet, and there are so many variables affecting the outcome, I can't take chances. I know, because it's my plan. Edward knows because he can read my mind, see my visions and this won't work without his cooperation. You need to know for the same reasons, Carlisle, but telling anyone else before we're standing in front of Aro will change the future. It might change whether or not this works."

Carlisle turned to look at me. "This is the truth? You've seen this in her visions?"

"Yes. What Alice is proposing can work, and it's an alternative we're willing to accept, but we need you to play your part for it to work."

"Alright, I suppose you'd like to talk to me privately then?"

"Yes, please, if you're willing to hear us out." Alice said.

"Ok. Esme, dear, why don't you entertain Rose and Emmett for a minute while I step out with Alice and Edward?"

"Of course, dear," Esme replied. Rose looked resigned to being left out of the loop but a little peeved that we didn't trust her with our plans. I couldn't say I blamed her, but I'd seen Alice's visions, and this decision balanced on a knifes edge. Anything that helped was worth it to us.

Alice and I got up and followed Carlisle into the office in the suite. These rooms were sound proofed, but Alice wasn't taking any chances. She went to the window, opened it and stepped out. There was a small ledge but we were thirty-six floors up. She quickly made her way to the corner of the building and pulled herself up the brick structure onto the roof. I followed her out, gripping the side of the building with my fingertips, and then Carlisle followed us up.

"Edward, are we clear?" Alice asked.

"Yes, nobody knows we're up here, and nobody can hear us."

Alice quickly explained our plans to Carlisle while he stood in silence and listened to the offer Alice had made to Aro on our behalf.

"Do you honestly think he'll accept your deal?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Not without you, no. They'd laugh in our faces, but he can make the offer to you. We're too young for them to even consider it, but you're nearly three centuries old. Still young by their standards, but you've established a bloodline and you spent decades living among them. Aro considers you his friend. He can trust you. This won't work without you Carlisle."

"You want this Edward?"

"It's the lesser of two evils. I am willing to play this role."

"And you Alice, how will you fit into this scheme? Edward is my son by blood and venom. I brought him into this second life. If Aro does this thing, his role is a given. What is your bloodline? Is your sire willing to submit to this?"

"I'm orphaned. My sire abandoned me before I woke. I have no bloodline. Aro will know this is true when we meet him. I would officially join your bloodline if you're willing to let me. I will accept adoption if you want me."

"You would be willing to do that? It's extremely painful, almost as bad as being turned but it won't last as long. You would be an asset to my family if you're willing to accept formal adoption."

"I told you, I saw myself joining your family. It's the only way this will work. I don't want to join the guard, but as soon as I go to Volterra, Aro will want me. This is our ticket out to lead the most normal life we can."

"You have an interesting definition of normal Alice, but if Aro says yes, then I'll do it. I'm warning you now, though, the two of you are going to have to run this. You can use my name and I'll play my part, but this will be up to the two of you to manage. I don't have time to take away from my research and medical practice to truly be a part of this. I assume Rose and Emmett will support you in this?"

"In every future where we succeed, they're with us, so yes, they'll support us. They'd be stupid not to, and this is going to be a Cullen family undertaking, so of course they're in."

"Alright, if we're through here, I'm going back inside," Carlisle said.

"When do you want to hold the adoption," Alice asked.

"When we get to Volterra. The Volturi will have to sanction it for it to be official and binding. I'd prefer Aro to welcome you before we proceed. Then nobody can say it isn't a valid bloodline bond."

Alice nodded and started to follow Carlisle, but I reached for her arm to stop her. "I'd like to have a word with you, Alice, before we go back down."

Carlisle looked at us for a minute, and nodded and continued to leave. Alice stopped and turned back to face me.

"Why are you doing this, Alice? Fifty years isn't a very long time for us, and you'd gain power and prestige from being a member of the guard. I know my motivations. I don't want to get stuck in Italy. I want the freedom to come and go and manage my own affairs, and if I have to admit it, I like being in charge because Carlisle lets me have my way and run things the way I want to. I have enough power to keep me happy and I'm comfortable with my life. I don't get why you're doing this."

"I'm going to find my mate in the next ten to twenty years, Edward. That isn't going to happen if I'm stuck in Italy with the guard."

"Ok, but there's got to be more to it than that. If you can see it happening, it'll become clearer the closer it gets to happening. I'm sure they'd let you take a leave to go find him. Why go to all the trouble of setting all of this up? Why go through adoption? The Volturi and the guard wouldn't have even known about you if you didn't tell them about yourself."

"It's complicated and I can't discuss all the details with you. This is necessary to ensure my future happiness, Edward. Remember when you asked me about changing the future and if I was happy to kick back and just let it happen? Well I wasn't happy with the way things were going to play out. I need this to happen this way to set my future onto the right path. If this works, then the hard part is over, and the rest is just living our lives and waiting. Sitting in Volterra with the guard doesn't work for me. This does."

"So you are trying to manipulate the future to suit your ends. Are you doing this at our expense? Are you just using us to get what you want?"

"No and yes. I'm not doing it at your expense. You'll benefit greatly and become a more powerful family if this works. I suppose you could say I'm using you. I couldn't do this with out you and Carlisle, and I didn't ask your permission before I started the plan in motion, but it won't hurt you if we succeed. The worst that could possibly happen is you serve your term with the Volturi before you find your mate."

"I don't like that option, Alice."

"That's not going to happen, Edward. If Aro accepts our proposal, then it's a win for everyone. The Volturi get something they need. Carlisle gets more prestige. You don't have to stay in Italy. I gain a bloodline and set up my future with my mate for when I find him."

"Ok. That makes sense to me. I can understand those motivations."

"Good, let's go back down and say goodbye. It's getting late and we have things to do tonight."

"Things to do? What else do you have planned for me, Alice?"

"Just what we talked about. Hitting the town and going hunting. Why don't we go and see who wants to tag along?"

It was a rhetorical question. I knew who would be going with us, but I didn't comment as we climbed off the roof and went back in through the office window into Carlisle's suite. Everyone was back on the couches talking as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Ah, Edward, good, you're back." Carlisle said when we walked in. "I was just discussing making our travel arrangements with Rose. I spoke with an agent for the Cunard Line earlier this evening. We're planning to visit their office early tomorrow evening to finalize the arrangements for the passage."

"Alright, I take it the travel plans are going smoothly then?"

"Yes, we just need to make arrangements to have our luggage moved onboard ship and pay for the accommodations. I've arranged for three internal staterooms. They're actually cheaper because they don't have windows to look outside the ship. The cruise line will work with the hotel concierge to collect our baggage. Rose mentioned that you might have some freight to ship as well?"

"Yes, we're taking our motorcycles so we can do a bit of traveling once we make the passage."

"There are various means of transport available to us once we get to Europe, Edward. We'll probably be traveling by train most of the time anyhow."

"That's fine, Carlisle. We can travel by rail for the longer legs of the journey, but I prefer to have my own transportation for getting out and seeing the countryside and exploring. This is May still. We don't have to be in Volterra until mid-July. There are a few things we'd like to see while we're there."

"Ok, I suppose that makes sense. I know how you hate buying or renting cars at your destination."

"Did you bring your motorcycle?"

"No, we took the train from Wisconsin."

"Well, I'm sure there's a Harley-Davidson dealer here in New York if you'd like to be able to accompany us. Alice tells me I'll be disappointed if I buy a motorcycle in Europe."

"I've heard good things about Triumph. They make a good motorcycle."

"It's still not a Harley, Carlisle," Rose said. "What they have on the market right now doesn't compare, but I'd love to get my hands on one if you decide to buy one."

"We can discuss the pros and cons of different makes of motorcycles later." Alice interrupted. "It's getting late, and Edward and I we're going out. Would anyone like to accompany us?"

"Actually, I wanted to stay in and have a chance to talk with Carlisle, if you don't mind," Emmett said.

"Of course, Emmett," Carlisle said with a smile. "We can catch up and see how you're adjusting to your second life."

"That's fine, Emmett," Rose said. "I'll give you two some privacy to talk and get to know one another, if you don't mind?"

"Nah, that's fine Rosie, you go with Edward and Alice, and I'll be just fine."

"If you kids don't mind, is it alright if I tag along?" Esme said. "I've wanted to get out and see some of the city, and Carlisle and Emmett can have some privacy to talk."

_Please don't say no, Edward… I really need some time off… I know you're going to hunt… It's so hard trying to play 'goody two shoes' all the time… I'm not going to have an opportunity like this again for a long time…_

"Of course we'd love to have you come with us, Esme," I said.

"Are you sure, Esme?" Carlisle asked a little apprehensively. "Edward and the girls might have certain activities they want to take care of before we board ship… I can take you out tomorrow night if you'd like to see the city."

"No, this is fine. I'd like to go out with Edward, Rose and Alice. It'll give me a chance to catch up and find out what they've been up to and give me a chance to get to know Alice better."

"Alright, if you're sure. Be careful, the last time we went away from home you had an accident. I'd hate for you to do something you'll regret later."

_Yeah, right, sure I had 'an accident'… If you could live like a normal vampire, I wouldn't have to have accidents… Trips like this are the only time I get to have any fun… Hurry up and get me out of here, Edward, please…_

"Well, we better get going before it gets any later… Do you have everything you'll need, Esme?"

"Let me grab a sweater and my handbag, and I'll meet you in the hall." Esme turned to walk into the bedroom.

"Get your things; we aren't in that big of a hurry." I walked to the door and put on my hat to go out. Alice and Rose followed me to the door and collected their handbags and light jackets from the coat tree.

Esme was back in a minute so we could leave. She kissed Carlisle goodbye and gave Emmett a hug, and we left their suite.

"Does everybody have everything they'll need?" I asked turning to look at Alice and Rose.

They nodded, and we walked to the elevator. Esme sighed a breath of relief as the doors closed and the elevator started down.

"So, what did you have in mind for us tonight, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I thought we'd find a bar and have a drink, and then see what kind of trouble we can stir up."

"Good, sounds like fun."

"Esme, are you sure?" Rose asked, surprised. "Umm… We were planning to step out and maybe have a bite to eat while we're out."

"Good, that's perfect. I love Carlisle, but his diet restrictions literally drive me up the wall sometimes. If I didn't love him so dearly, I'm sure it would have driven us apart by now. I've been looking forward to an opportunity to get out and cheat a little ever since I heard we were taking this trip."

"Really?" Rose asked, shocked. "I thought you were committed to Carlisle's lifestyle?"

"I'm committed to Carlisle, but his lifestyle drives me insane. Unfortunately, I'll do anything to make him happy. I'm just glad I had an opportunity to go out with you kids tonight. Just tell him I had an accident, and it'll be our little secret, ok?"

"Sure, Esme," Alice said. "Your secret is safe with us."

The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the lobby. I went to the concierge desk and asked them to call a cab for us. We didn't have to wait long, and the doorman stepped in and told us our cab was ready. We walked out to the curb, and I held the door while the ladies got in. I sat up front with the driver.

"Where to, Mack?" the cabbie asked when I shut the door.

"Let's head over to Prospect Park in Brooklyn and I'll let you know when I find a place that sounds right."

"You's sure, Buddy?" The cabbie asked, looking over his shoulder at Esme, Rose and Alice in the back seat. "That's a pretty tough neighborhood. You's sure you wanna take the ladies out there?"

"We can handle it. Just head over there, we're looking for a bar with some action. It doesn't matter how rough it is."

"Yeah, I knows some places. I'll drive around a few, and you's le'me know when you's want out. It's your funeral."

I nodded, and he started the meter running as he pulled away from the curb. We drove south through Manhattan, and then got onto the highway to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. The cabbie took us into the heart of Brooklyn, heading south of the park until we were just west of Flatbush. I was listening to the minds around us, and there were plenty of good hunting prospects. I had the cabbie pull over at a neighborhood corner pub and paid the fare while the ladies got out of the back.

I knew we'd stand out and make quite an impression, but we weren't going to be in town long, and if we played this right, there'd be no witnesses to worry about.

"How do you want to play this, Edward?" Rose asked while we were standing on the sidewalk outside the pub.

"I figured we'd go in and have a drink. I can point out likely targets for us, like usual."

"Four of us hunting together are too obvious and we'll stand out. I think I'll go off on my own and find someone to snack on. I'm going to take a walk around the park and wait for somebody to volunteer."

"Alright, Rose. Do you have cab fare?"

"Of course, I'm a big girl, Edward. I can take care of myself. I'll see you back at the hotel, ok?"

I nodded, and Rose walked off heading back north towards the park. I took Alice's hand and walked toward the door of the pub as Esme followed us.

"What did Rose mean about waiting for somebody to volunteer?" Esme asked.

"An attractive young woman walking alone on the streets at night is a prime target for sexual predators. She going to go for a walk and wait for somebody to try and attack her. It's one of her favorite ways to hunt. She has a thing for men that like to prey on helpless girls and women. She isn't helpless anymore and particularly likes turning the tables on them."

"Oh… So I guess they get what's coming to them if they try to attack her. I suppose you could say they're biting off more than they can chew. That's pretty much an admission of guilt if they try to attack her."

We walked into the pub and found a table in the back. The place was crowded with locals, mostly blue collar working class types at the bar and tables up front. There were a couple of tables with guys wearing suits that didn't really seem to fit the character of the bar, but they acted like they owned the place, and the people in the bar treated them with a careful respect.

I went to the bar and got us drinks while Esme and Alice chatted at our table. I passed around the drinks and took out a cigarette to smoke. Esme placed her hand on my wrist as I moved to slip the pack back into my jacket.

"Edward, do you mind?" Esme asked. "May I have one of your cigarettes?"

"Of course," I said as I tapped one out and offered it to her. I put the pack away and offered her a light before I lit my cigarette.

"This is nice," Esme said as she took a drag off the cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. "Carlisle read a study in some medical journal claiming that cigarette smoking may be related to increased numbers in lung cancer cases, and decided he shouldn't smoke anymore because he's a doctor. Of course, being the doctor's dutiful wife, I'm expected to quit too."

"Cigarettes aren't going to affect us that way, Esme." Alice commented. "They certainly aren't going to kill us. I've never heard of a case of someone like us ever getting a disease. If they were harmful, our bodies would heal the damage before we could notice."

"Oh, believe me, I explained all of that. It doesn't matter. He says we should still quit 'to fit in' and set a good example. I can't smoke in public where anyone might see me, or in the house in case we have unexpected guests. He doesn't want the scent in the house or on our clothes or even my hair. I have to change clothes and wash my hair if I sneak outside to have a cigarette. At least he can't complain while we're traveling."

"And what does Carlisle do for you, Esme?" I asked. "It seems like you make all the sacrifices in your relationship. You accept his diet for the most part. He tells you to stop smoking, and you accept it most of the time. He decides where you live and probably tells you how he likes to see you dressed and what you can wear. Do you get to make any decisions?"

"It's not like that, Edward… I get to make decisions. I decorate our home, and Carlisle gives me free reign of colors, wall papers, furniture and all the little details. I love him, and I want to please him…"

"It still seems a little one sided to me Esme."

She looked around the room, and then spoke quietly so we wouldn't be overheard. "He's nearly three hundred years old, Edward, and he's my sire as well as my mate. That gives him a degree of control in our relationship. I want to please him, and it seems natural for him to take the lead most of the time. It's when I'm away from him like tonight that I realize I can control my own actions and do what I want. It's a vampire thing, I guess."

I nodded, but it still didn't seem right to me that Carlisle had so much control in their relationship. I knew he loved Esme just as dearly as she loved him. He would never do anything to hurt her and she truly wanted to please him. That wasn't any mystical supernatural kind of thing. Esme had just been born and grew up in a time when that was the natural order of things. It still was for the most part, but women were a lot more independent now in the 1930's than they had been at the turn of the century. I didn't see that as a bad thing at all.

We had another round of drinks and then Esme brought up the subject she was really interested in tonight. She'd been looking over at the tables with the guys in suits while we sat and chatted.

"Who are those guys in the suits over there, Edward?"

"Dinner," Alice commented casually.

Esme chuckled. "So we're having Italian tonight? I figured we were having Irish considering the name of the club." I could understand her confusion considering we were sitting in Shenanigan's Pub.

"No, Definitely Italian," I said, "Sicilian to be more accurate, although I'm looking forward to dining on something French in a couple of weeks."

"Now that sounds interesting. Maybe you can take me out for a bite after we get to Europe."

"Of course, Esme, Just say the word. You're always welcome to tag along."

She nodded and then looked back at the guy's in the suits. "Now tell me about these Sicilians. I know you only hunt criminals and predators. What did they do?"

"They're wise guys. This group is all connected to one of the local mafia crime families. Some of them are little fish involved in general thievery, hijacking and organized street crime like running protection rackets. Most of them are button men and run the day to day operations for illegal gambling and prostitution. They murder in cold blood as necessary to maintain control of their territories."

"Button men?"

"Yes, you want somebody killed, you press a button, and bang, they're dead. You want somebody beat up, shaken down, send a message, you send a button man. They're the soldiers that do the dirty work for the bosses."

"Ok… You said most of them. What about the rest?"

"The guy in the gray suit with the dead looking eyes and the Clark gable mustache, he's a hit man for his Capo Regime. He doesn't have another job, he just kills people. He likes it, and enjoys his work."

"So they're all basically murderers, cutthroats and thieves? That's it? Somehow I was expecting more…"

"They have to be thinking about their crimes for me to know about them. They're blowing off steam after a day at work, so most of their thoughts are about their jobs. Several of them cheat on their wives and have girlfriends. There's about an even split that have experience as rapists or abusers. Several of them are thinking about what they'd like to do to you or Alice if they got you alone. Those aren't uncommon thoughts for human males. The difference here is that these men have acted on thoughts like those in the past."

"Ok, that's better. So what do we do? How do we get them alone? Obviously we can't just take them here in the bar."

"Edward usually likes to wait until they leave and then follow them, but if you're willing to have a little fun, I have something else in mind tonight." Alice chimed in as she leaned conspiratorially into Esme's side. "Some of them are wondering why we're here. They think we're call girls or expensive escorts."

"Umm… ok. I'm willing to try something new. How much fun? What did you have in mind?"

"Really Alice?" I asked after looking at the visions running through her head. It was daring, and I knew a lot of vampires hunted like this although I'd never practiced it, but we were leaving in a couple of days. It would probably be years before we ever passed this way again. I didn't see what trouble it could cause if Esme was up to the challenge, but I had a feeling this would push the limits of her comfort zone.

"It'll be fun. C'mon, Esme, just follow my lead and we'll be out of here in a little bit."

"Ok… What do you want me to do?"

Alice got up from the table and took Esme's hand to pull her up with her. "You like Edward's hit man, right? Just get friendly with him."

"Friendly…? What are you getting me into Alice?"

"We need to get them alone, right? Guys always have one thing on their mind. That works for us. Just come on to him." Esme looked like she wanted to protest, but it was too late for her to back out now.

Alice led Esme over to one of the tables where the gangsters were sitting. She walked up to one of the gangsters that was in charge of most of the prostitution rackets for his syndicate. He managed a lot of the independent operations, making sure the syndicate got a piece of the action. He was notorious for liking to sample the merchandise. Somebody setting up a new operation in town would be wise to keep him happy and earn his blessing. Alice was using those facts to our advantage.

She reached out and caressed his cheek, circling his ear with a fingertip before she ran her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She sat in his lap as her arm snaked around his neck. Esme followed her lead and approached the hit man sitting beside him and climbed into his lap with her arm around his neck. He smiled for the first time that night as her breast pushed into his chest.

"Hello ladies," The gangster said. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

"We just got into town, and my friend Eddy said we ought to be nice to you tonight. He's setting up an escort service, and said you were the man to talk to make it go smooth. I thought maybe we could have some fun, and then you boys can talk business…"

"I'm always up for some fun. So where are you from sweetheart?"

"We just came up from Atlantic City. We thought it was time for a move."

"How about you, toots" the hit man asked Esme in a gravely voice.

"I grew up on a farm in Indiana, but I've been getting around quite a bit since then."

"Oh, I like farm girls. Hey, Jack, don't you have a place around here were we can have a little privacy? It's getting' kinda crowded in this bar."

I took that as my cue to get up and move things along. Esme was smiling and playing along, but she was getting more upset by the minute. The hit man had one hand on her knee under her skirt and his other arm around her back with his hand cupping her breast.

_Edward, get us the hell out of here now, or I swear I'm gonna rip his head clean off... If he moves that hand any higher, I'm going to break it… Maybe we should have just waited for them to leave…_

Alice didn't seem to mind the other guy touching her, and I got flashes of similar scenes from her. I gathered she'd done this before and didn't mind hunting like this.

She was projecting her thoughts to me as I watched the drama unfold. _Suggest we leave, Edward... Tell him you want to talk business... He'll get one of his guys to drive us to an apartment he rents across town…_

It sounded like as good a plan as any. I approached the table.

"I see you met my girls. Maybe we could get out of here and have a more private party? I'd like to discuss some business with you after you've had a chance to try out what I'm offering…"

Alice leaned down and breathed in his face, and his eyes glazed over. She kissed his cheek and pressed her lips against his ear. "C'mon sugar… Let's blow this joint and go someplace where I can have some fun with you," She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Sure… Ricky, get the car. You're Eddy, right? Let's blow this joint. Come with us. We can talk business later."

One of the button men got up and headed for the door. He'd have a rap sheet as long as my arm if he was ever arrested for half of the crimes he'd committed. Thievery, murder, rape, the list went on and on. He thought he was lucky to get tapped for driver tonight, and was hoping to have a turn with the girls when his boss was done with them. He was gone for a couple of minutes, but I knew he was going to get their car. He pulled up out front a couple of minutes later and we all left. I had gone back to our table to collect Alice and Esme's purses. I grabbed our coats as we went out the door and stuck my hat on my head.

Ricky was driving a big Packard sedan. He pulled up to the curb and parked with the motor running. He got out and came around to where I was standing.

"Check him." The gangster, Jack, said nodding to me.

Ricky stepped up to me and patted me down, quickly frisking me to search for weapons. "He's clean, boss."

Jack the gangster nodded. "Ok, you come with us and we'll talk."

Ricky opened the passenger door, and I slid into the front seat. The back seat was huge and would easily accommodate the two couples.

Alice leaned into Esme while jack was talking to me. She spoke too low and fast for the two criminals to hear her. "Just go with it, Esme. This'll be over as soon as we get to the apartment. Have some fun and cut loose. Take the initiative, or he will."

Esme nodded with a fake smile pasted on her face. She had mixed emotions about this. She'd never been touched by another man since she'd been with Carlisle and she felt guilty about liking this mans hands on her. She knew it wasn't going too much farther than touching and he'd be dead soon anyhow. Letting go and playing along made her feel naughty. It wasn't really cheating, was it? She was designed to lure her prey in like this, wasn't she? We were hunting and they were only human. I had a feeling she was talking herself into going for it.

Ricky opened the back door and the two couples climbed in. The hit man pushed Esme in first and slid her across the seat to make room for Alice and the other to climb in behind him. Ricky slammed the door and ran around to the driver door and got in. Things heated up as soon as we pulled away from the curb. I tried not to watch, but I could hear everything that happened in the backseat and I was getting impressions and images from all four of them.

Maybe Alice was a little too enthusiastic, but it worked to her advantage. She had the gangsters pants unzipped and shoved her hand inside his fly. She fished his erect cock out of his pants and was stroking his erection while she made out with him. It was a little direct, but it kept his hands off her for the most part as he stroked her back and pulled her against him as their tongues swirled and played in his mouth.

Esme didn't take the initiative like Alice had which forced her to react to the hit man's advances. He pulled her back onto his lap when they got in the car. His hand was back under her dress between her knees as he massaged her breast with his other hand. She was pinned against his body as he pressed her up against the car door. She was still playing her part and adjusted to make room for his hand as he stroked up the inside of her thigh. His hand pushed her knees apart and then slid higher until he was stroking the front of her panties.

She moaned against his lips as his fingers hooked into the leg opening of her panties, pulling the crotch aside. His fingers roughly stroked up and down along the length of her outer lips, and then his finger sank between folds as he pressed his fingers into her, roughly stroking her as he spread the fluids wetting her sex.

Esme clutched at his shirt and groaned against his lips with his tongue deep in her mouth. For a second I thought she was going to react badly and take him right there. I prepared to incapacitate the driver and take over driving if necessary, but she surprised me. She relaxed and spread her legs farther apart to give him more room to play with her sex.

_Oh. My. God… I'm really doing this… This is what Tanya told me about… This is how her and her sisters hunt… Could I really do that…? She said it was the most mind blowing experience you could ever have…_

I could almost feel his hand on her breast as he roughly squeezed her through the fabric of her dress and bra. He could feel her hard nipple through the fabric, and I knew she was getting turned on by what he was doing to her.

She liked it too. She wasn't thinking about fighting him off or making him stop anymore. I wondered who this Tanya, Irina and Kate were that flashed through Esme's mind. There wasn't a lot of detail, but apparently they hunted by seducing men, and then feeding on them during sex, or rather their climax.

The hit man's middle finger found the opening of her vagina and he pushed his finger deep into her, stroking in and out as his thumb found her clit and pressed against it, stroking from side to side. I heard Esme groan against his lips as he pushed a second finger into her, delving as deeply into her depths as he could push on every stroke.

I was wondering how much farther we had to go before we got to this apartment as I tried to pick the information out of Ricky's head.

Suddenly Alice slid to the floor of the car. I could feel the gangster's impending release in his mind. He was ready to cum from Alice stroking his cock. I had seen the vision of him spewing his load all over her dress in her minds eye. The vision changed with Alice's decision and her lips wrapped around his cock. She took him in her mouth to suck him off as her head bobbed up and down in his lap.

I could see Alice and the gangster together through Esme's eyes, and I knew she was watching with rapt attention as the hit man drove his fingers into her. She was bucking her hips against his hand, meeting every thrust as he stroked into her. Her clit was throbbing under his thumb as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Her mind came undone with waves of bliss as he drove her to orgasm. She collapsed against him. He was frantically trying to hike the skirt of her dress up past her hips around her waist as he reached for his zipper. He didn't want to wait to get to the apartment anymore. He was going to fuck her right there in the backseat of the car. I'd be forced to do something before I let things get that far.

The gangster shot his load into Alice's mouth as the car pulled up to the curb. Alice expertly sucked him dry, licking him clean as she swallowed every drop. She tucked him back into his pants and pulled up his fly before sliding back onto the seat beside him.

Jack, the gangster, reached over to his buddy the hit man and shook his shoulder. "Hey, keep it in your pants Bud. Wait until we get upstairs, ok. You should have had her blow you if you were in such a hurry to get your rocks off."

The hit man, realizing the car had stopped sat up and looked out the window. "Yeah, I can wait. I'd rather fuck her than shoot my load in her mouth anyhow. C'mon, toots, let's go upstairs, and you can show me a good time."

"Oh, it'll be fun. I just want to eat you up." Esme said with a big smile.

Alice giggled. "Before or after he finishes what he was trying to do a minute ago?"

"I'm not sure yet," Esme remarked casually. She really wasn't sure yet either, she wasn't just saying that. She was honestly considering if she wanted to play with him some more before she ate him. She kept thinking about what her friend Tanya had told her about how they hunted, and she was trying to work up the courage to try it.

Ricky jumped out of the car and ran around to the back door to open it and everyone got out. I opened my door and got out of the car. Jack had his arm around Alice's waist as she hung onto his side, and the other gangster had his arm around Esme as they followed them into the building.

The apartment building was an ordinary looking tenement in brick with windows up the front of the four story façade. There was a five step brick stoop and windows for a couple of basement apartments below the street level. Ricky went up the stairs and used a key to open the door. He went in and we stepped inside a foyer as we followed him through the door.

There was a stairway winding up the center of the building and we started up. Jack stopped in front of an apartment on the second floor. He opened the door and went inside, leaving the door open so we could follow him in. Ricky closed the door behind us.

"Hey, me and my girl here… What's your name sweetheart?"

"Alice."

"Me and Alice are gonna go get better acquainted. Bud, you two can use the other bedroom down the hall. Ricky, why don't you get Eddy here a drink, and we'll talk business later."

They didn't wait for me to respond as they turned to leave. Alice and Jack and Esme and Bud disappeared down the hall, separating to go into two different rooms. I heard the doors close and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Sitting down would make Ricky more comfortable and let his guard down. He already knew I wasn't armed, and he assumed I wanted to make a good impression with his boss, or I wouldn't be letting him play with a couple of my girls.

The scuffle in the room Alice had gone into was brief and almost noiseless as she subdued her prey almost as soon as the door closed. I could feel her ecstasy as she sank her fangs into Jack's neck and started to drain the blood that pumped from his severed artery. She reveled in the crimson flow that flooded her mouth, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Ricky walked to the bar and collected glasses and a green glass bottle. I saw the label as he walked toward the couch in the living room, J&B. I wasn't a big fan of scotch whiskey, but Justerini & Brooks wasn't bad. He poured two drinks and set the bottle down as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Those are a couple of hot little numbers you got workin' for you, Eddy. How'd you find them, anyhow?"

"They found me, actually, but we get on well. The pay is good and they enjoy their work," I lied with a smile to set him at ease.

Ricky was reaching for his drink, but I grabbed his wrist before he could touch the glass. He was startled and was about to yell, but I yanked him towards me. The sudden pain in his shoulder socket cut off the expletive as shocked surprise momentarily overtook his need to cry out and he just gave a startled grunt. My hand clamped down over his mouth before he thought to scream again, and then it was too late as his cries were effectively muffled.

His eyes were wide as I pulled him onto my lap, and he fleetingly considered if I was a homosexual as I pinned his arms against his chest. I tilted his head back with my hand gripping his mouth, and he struggled futilely against my irresistible grip as I opened my mouth and my fangs extended, dripping venom. His eyes were huge with terror as adrenaline spiked into his system with his fight or flight response and he whimpered against my hand on his mouth as I exposed his throat. He attempted to thrash out of my iron grip as his legs kicked the pillows off the end of the couch.

I leaned into him, sinking my fangs into his throat, penetrating skin and rigid flexing muscle as I latched onto my prey. The thrashing stopped as my venom invaded his system. My razor sharp teeth sliced inexorably into the tender flesh, severing the artery and hot blood flooded into my mouth. The gushing stream pulsed into my mouth with every beat of his frenzied heart.

It was heavenly as the ecstasy took me and I gave myself up to the heady rush of pleasure. It was akin to sexual release without actually ejaculating or spewing my essence as euphoric bliss spread through my body.

The pulse became thready as tachycardia induced by hypovolemic shock overtook Ricky's body. He was dying from exsanguination, but the heart raced all the faster to try and make up the loss in volume.

The human heart stopped from insufficient blood pressure at forty percent blood loss. Once his heart stopped, I was forced to suck at the wound trying to draw more of the sweet crimson nectar from the rapidly cooling body. I slid off the couch onto the floor with his legs and body resting on the couch to let gravity assist me as the remaining blood flowed to the lowest point.

The flow finally ceased and reality returned as I became aware of my surroundings again. I pushed the corpse off of me and stood up as Alice walked out of the bedroom.

"Was it good for you too, Edward? You seemed rather involved with little Ricky there."

I handed Alice one of the glasses of scotch. "I wouldn't talk Alice. Did you really have to suck his cock before you ate him? We could have just waited for them to leave the bar and followed them." I picked up Ricky's glass of scotch and drank some. It did the job, but it wasn't my drink of choice.

"You saw what he was going to do to my dress! Besides, I was just having some fun. It's not quite the same as blood but its fun just the same. Are you jealous? We can have a little fun while we wait for Esme to finish…" I had been caught up in the ecstasy of feeding, and had lost track of Esme in the heat of the moment.

Alice pulled me back up onto the couch and cuddled up beside me. Her hand stroked my rock hard cock through my pants. Then she was pulling down my zipper and reaching into my fly to fish out my cock, much as she had done in the back of the car on the way over. I didn't complain. I needed some relief, and I had a feeling Esme was going to be busy for quite a while.

I never played with my food as a rule, although what Alice had done tonight wasn't at all uncommon for vampires. Seduction often played a significant role in luring in the prey and getting them alone in a secluded setting to feed at ones leisure. I wasn't jealous or upset by what she had done. It was the norm for vampires and expected as often as not. I had simply made a practice of most often choosing prey that was readily available and didn't require a lot of work to get into a secluded spot to incapacitate and feed upon. Seclusion was typically a given in my method of hunting and choice of prey. Not to mention the fact that most of the criminals I hunted were men and I didn't make it a practice to seduce men.

What Esme was doing went well beyond playing with your food in my opinion, but she didn't get the opportunity to feed like this very often. You could count her human kills over the last fifteen years on one hand. She was making the most of the opportunity and had decided to experiment and try what her friends had told her about. Apparently they preferred to feed at the height of their climax while engaged in the act of having sex with their prey.

I hadn't paid attention to what Esme and her hit man friend had done once they got into the bedroom, but he'd been ready to fuck her in the backseat of the car on the way over. They had wasted any time with preliminaries and were together in bed as I looked into they're minds. I could hear everything happening in the room as they writhed together naked in the bed.

Esme had her legs wrapped around his waist as she lay beneath him and he pounded into her, driving deep as he grunted with every stroke. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as she bucked her hips to meet every thrust.

Alice was stroking my cock in rhythm with Esme getting fucked in the other room. Her hands slid down my shaft as the hard cock thrust into her. Alice leaned her head into my lap and her lips wrapped around me as she sucked on the head of my cock.

I could feel Esme's climax building as she spiraled closer to her orgasm in her mind. She wasn't going to last much longer and neither was I.

Alice was bobbing her head in my lap as my cock slipped between her lips. Her mouth sucked down my length as the cock plunged in to Esme's pussy, matching them stroke for stroke.

She was on the edge and was going to cum as she fought to hold on and let the pressure build just a little bit more. She took the initiative then, gripping her prey in her arms as she rolled him over on the bed. She moved on top now as she rode him thrusting her pelvis against him, leaning down to lick and kiss his throat as his hard cock thrust into her again and again. He was startled for a moment but didn't miss a stroke as his hips rose to drive his cock into her.

Her mind started to come undone as the climax pulsed through her body. Her fangs extended in reaction to her physical need and she plunged her teeth into his neck as she ground herself against his cock buried inside her pussy. Hot blood flooded her mouth and flowed down her throat while her muscles contracted. The orgasm took her and she clenched around his hard cock as she sucked his life force out of his neck.

The intensity of the moment was too much for him as Bud, the hit man, found release and ejaculated violently into Esme's clenching pussy. Their combined orgasm's pushed me over the edge and I grunted as I erupted into Alice's mouth. She buried her nose in my pubic hair, swallowing for all she was worth as my cocked pulsed deep in her throat, spewing my cum into her.

Esme's orgasm was truly mind blowingly intense as she fed from her prey while the climax flashed through her mind and pulsed through her body. The ecstasy of feeding, which in and of itself was almost orgasmic in nature mixed and mingled with the sexual orgasmic experience, driving her to new heights of pleasure and reduced her to a quivering mass of instinct and base animalistic desire as she satisfied her most basic needs.

Bud's perspective darkened and faded out as unconsciousness took him. Soon his heartbeat faltered and abruptly stopped as his blood pressure dropped and there was nothing left for his heart to pump. Esme reclined languidly on top of him panting as awareness returned to her and she lazily suckled at the gaping wound in his neck.

My fingers slipped through Alice's short hair as she licked me clean. I caressed her cheek as she tucked me back into my pants and pulled up my zipper. I pulled her into my lap as my lips found hers. She kissed me back as my tongue traced her lip, begging for entry. I could taste my cum on her lips, but I didn't mind as her lips parted and my tongue slipped into her mouth.

We were just kissing and touching for now. We knew we'd save anything more intimate until we got back to the hotel. Alice had special needs, and this wasn't the time or place to satisfy them. Esme's actions were still lingering in the back of my mind as I made out with Alice on the couch. She rolled off of the corpse of her prey and wrapped the sheet around herself as she got off the bed and stood up. She collected her clothes as she moved to the door and stepped into the hall.

"Hey, kids, I'm going to have a shower and get dressed. Then you can show me what we need to do to clean this up, ok?"

I broke our kiss. "Take your time, Esme. We have plenty of time, and nobody's going to show up here tonight to disturb us."

Esme nodded and turned to walk to the bathroom, but she turned back to look at me as she stood in the doorway. "Carlisle doesn't need to know about tonight, Edward. We both know this doesn't mean anything. It was just hunting, but I don't want to hurt him. We'll just tell him I had an accident, ok?"

"Don't worry, Esme," Alice said. "We'll only tell Carlisle what he wants to hear. He doesn't need the details of what any of us did tonight. Any of this would upset him equally. He's too important to all of us to get him upset over nothing. Now go take your shower, and then we'll give you a crash course in how to dispose of a body."

Esme smiled at Alice and walked into the bathroom to run the shower. I had a feeling this trip to Europe was going to be more eventful than I had considered.

**Author's note:**

I'm trying something new with this story. Anyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 13 Alice

Rose and Carlisle went down to the Cunard Line offices the next evening to make arrangements for our passage to Europe. They booked passage aboard the RMS _Aquitania_ for our trip and made arrangements for our luggage to be moved aboard ship and our motorcycles to be loaded as freight for the voyage.

The RMS _Aquitania_ had an interesting history. She was launched in April of 1913, and sailed her maiden voyage in May of 1914. The origins of Aquitania lay in the rivalry between the White Star Line and the Cunard Line. White Star's _Olympic_ and _Titanic_ were larger than the latest Cunard ships _Mauretania_ and _Lusitania_ by 15,000 gross tons. The Cunard duo was significantly faster than the White Star ships, while White Star's ships were seen as more luxurious. Cunard needed another liner for its weekly transatlantic express service and elected to follow White Star's _Britannic_ with a larger, slower, but more luxurious ship.

The result was RMS _Aquitania,_ a four funneled luxury cruise liner weighing in at 45,647 gross tons with a length of 901 feet, 97 feet at the beam with a draft of 36 feet. She'd been refit in 1926 when the American restrictions on immigration in the 1920's abolished steerage class passenger service. As a result, she could carry 610 first class passengers, 950 second class passengers, 640 tourist class passengers along with 972 crew.

During the 1920's _Aquitania_ had become one of the most popular liners on the North Atlantic route. _Aquitania_ also became one of the most profitable ocean liners ever, and was extremely popular with movie stars and royalty, other aristocracy and politicians, earning big money ferrying the elite between the continents when ocean travel was the only means of transportation between Europe and America.

After the stock market crash in 1929 many ships were affected by the devastating consequences. _Aquitania_ was hit hard by the crash and was put in a tough position during the worst of the great depression. Few could afford expensive passage on her during that period, so Cunard sent _Aquitania_ on cheap cruises to the Mediterranean. These trips did a booming business, especially among Americans who went on 'booze cruises' to escape the restrictions on alcohol in the United States during prohibition.

Now that times were better, the economy was stronger and things were looking up, _Aquitania_ was back on her North Atlantic route, carrying express passengers between New York and Southampton. We could stay aboard if we liked and make landfall in Cherbourg, France, but we were all looking forward to spending some time in England before we moved on to France and the rest of the continent.

A crew from the Cunard Line arrived the next day and crated up our motorcycles and carted them off to move into the ships hold for the trip. The concierge made arrangements to have our baggage moved aboard ship, and once our luggage was safely aboard in our staterooms, we checked out of the hotel and boarded ship the night before we were scheduled to depart.

I'm sure there was great fanfare and excitement as the ship left the dock and made its way through the harbor with the assistance of a harbor pilot and tugboats, but we were all safely locked in our staterooms as _Aquitania_ sailed with the tide. We had booked first class passage, but had gotten a discount on the rates because we were lodged in internal staterooms that had no exterior windows. This worked to our advantage because we didn't need to worry about the sun during our trip. We could sleep through the day in relative safety and enjoy the ship's active night life.

There were several lounges, a gambling salon, bars, a ballroom, libraries, smoking room and a variety entertainments to cater to the first and second class passengers. The trip was scheduled to last about five days, so of course we took advantage of the entertainments available to us.

We were well at sea on the first night of the voyage when we woke from our sleep and were excited to explore the ship and try out some of the entertainments and amenities available to us. Traveling first class in 1938 meant people still dressed for diner, social events and an evening out dancing or listening to an orchestra performance. Traveling on a cruise liner definitely counted as a social event and it was going to be an evening out every night of the voyage.

Alice and I dressed for the evening upon rising from our sleep. I got out my tuxedo and dressed in black tie while Alice got to wear one of her designer evening gowns. I was looking forward to visiting the casino deck. Prohibition against alcohol may have ended in America, but it was still illegal to gamble in forty-seven of the forty-eight states. I was looking forward to visiting the gambling salon.

I knew Alice was looking forward to visiting the ballroom to dance. While I enjoyed gambling for entertainment it felt more like work to Alice. There was no luck involved for her, and gambling was how she had supported herself for years. We didn't need the money, and she would much rather spend her time dancing and listening to the orchestra in the ballroom or the big band music in the ships first class lounge that was setup rather like an elegant nightclub.

We compromised and decided to split up our time. We had all night, and the casino was open twenty four hours a day while we were at sea even if we would only use it at night. Tonight we had agreed to meet the others in the first class lounge. We'd have drinks and maybe dance a little, and then go to the casino for a couple of hours and finish up in the ballroom. We both knew we'd end up back in our stateroom for some private time during the darkest part of the night in the hours before dawn, but we'd play that by ear and see what came up.

Alice took my arm as we left our stateroom and made our way down the passage way. We could have simply followed the passage the other direction to the stairway at the end of the corridor and stayed to the internal passages inside the ship, but we made our way out to the promenade deck to get some air and see some of the sights. The broad promenade was decked in teak with rows of teak and canvas deck chairs lining the superstructure. We walked to the rail to look out over the ocean, and the black water of the North Atlantic stretched in every direction, as far as the eye could see.

The view was magnificent with the full moon up shining down through the clear night sky. White caps broke on the small waves lapping across the sea, causing a gentle swell. The ship left a frothy iridescent wake as we steamed out to sea, trailing thin plumes of smoke from the ships four massive funnels. The fresh ocean breeze held a tang of salt in the air that was simply unlike anything you'd catch scent of on dry land.

Alice and I enjoyed the view as we strolled along the deck, but eventually we went back inside and went to the first class lounge to find the rest of our group. Carlisle and Esme were already seated at a table in the lounge, sipping drinks. As usual, Rose and Emmett were still in their stateroom, but they were newly mated and had other concerns to deal with upon rising from the sleep. Only the thirst and the need to feed or some dire threat to their existence would drive then from their bed before they had satiated their more carnal desires.

I nodded to our companions seated at the table, "Carlisle, Esme," I greeting them as I led Alice over to their table and held her chair for her as we joined them. "I trust you're enjoying the voyage."

"This ship is quite a bit more luxurious than the last ship I sailed in when made a transatlantic crossing, but then that was before modern steamships were common place, and it wasn't uncommon for a crossing to take several weeks."

"That had to be very uncomfortable. How did you manage a trip of that length without hunting?"

"Most vampires would prey upon the crew or passengers. Disease was rampant shipboard before modern medical practices and hygiene became common practice. It wasn't uncommon for some of a ships company to succumb to disease and die during a voyage. I made a practice of shipping livestock when I had to travel shipboard. Unfortunately not all of them would survive the voyage."

"I suppose that would work if you were reasonably discreet."

We stopped talking as a stewardess came to our table and took our drink order and then went off to the bar to get our drinks.

"I never had a problem," Carlisle continued when she was gone, "and the ships complement was grateful for the fresh meat."

"I can't imagine being trapped aboard ship for weeks on end, and trying to keep hidden what I am," Esme shuddered as she commented.

"It was difficult, but I didn't take a lot of long voyages. The trip to America was the worst. It was considered a marvel of modern engineering when the first steamships in the 1830's were able to make a crossing in fifteen days."

The stewardess came back to our table with our drink order and started to serve them around on cocktail napkins.

"Thank god we don't have to worry about that anymore," Alice said when the stewardess was done. "Now we can make the same trip in about five days."

"Do you think Rose and Emmett will be joining us shortly?" Esme asked as she sipped her cocktail.

"I believe they're going to be indisposed for quite some time yet." I said as I sipped my bourbon and felt the bite in the back of my throat as the fire soothed the more persistent burn in my throat. "They're still newly mated and practically still newborns besides. It may be a few hours yet."

"Ah," Esme sighed. "To be newly mated… I remember those years quite fondly…"

"I don't think you lack for physical companionship, dear," Carlisle commented as he smiled at Esme, "Although we have developed some restraint and control in recent years."

_I could do with a little less restraint and control… I liked the wild abandon and physical intimacy of being newly mated… We'd wake from the sleep, and we wouldn't be able to resist simply fucking for hours… We still do… only now it's just at the end of the night instead of both the beginning and the end…_

"Do you and Alice have plans tonight, Edward?" Esme asked.

"We thought we'd try our luck in the casino salon for a while, and then Alice wants to go dancing in the ballroom. The orchestra will be performing a series of classic waltzes tonight. They're holding a themed dance every night of the voyage."

"Oh…! That sounds like fun, Edward." Esme said animatedly. Then she glanced at Carlisle. "Can we join them tonight, Carlisle? That sounds like such a fun evening to me…"

Carlisle frowned for a minute, but then smiled when he looked up at Esme's beaming face. "I don't enjoy games of chance and my upbringing tells me that gambling is wrong, but why don't you accompany Edward and Alice. I'm sure you'll have fun with them. I think I'll retire to the library and read that new medical journal I brought with me. Let me know when you go to the ballroom and we can go dancing if you like."

"Are you sure, Carlisle? I don't have to go to the casino with them if you don't think I should…"

"No, no, you go with them and have fun. I know how bored you get sitting home just taking care of me and the house. You should enjoy yourself while we're on this trip. Don't let me hold you back. Go play with Edward and Alice."

I finished my drink and saw that Esme and Alice were done as well. I stood up from the table. "If you're sure, Carlisle, I suppose we'll get on with our evening then. Ladies?" I asked and offered each an arm as they rose from their seats.

"We'll call up to the library when we're finished on the casino deck, Carlisle," I said as Esme and Alice each took an arm and I escorted them out of the first class lounge.

Carlisle looked at us thoughtfully for a minute, and then got up to go collect his medical journal. He was thinking about an article on hematology he'd heard about and how it would relate to his research. He'd been about to start another round of tests when this trip came up, disrupting his experimentation schedule. The data on cellular replication was promising, but he still couldn't duplicate the process in more complex organisms yet.

I shook my head as we walked away. Carlisle had been working on this for over a hundred years, and he still hadn't made any great leaps forward, but the research kept him happy and occupied, and who knew? Maybe someday he'd solve the problems and come up with something useful.

Regardless, I had a considerably more pleasant task ahead of myself as I escorted the ladies to the casino salon. There were all of the typical casino games setup and running in the salon when we walked through the doors, although a smaller scale than a land based casino. There was one roulette table and one craps table. One section was devoted to slot machines with several rows of the one armed bandits. There were several card games going on at an array of tables, with poker appearing to be predominant, but there appeared to be a faro bank running at a table in the back. One end of the room was devoted to bingo, and it looked like there was a board where they periodically posted numbers for keno.

"Oh, this looks exciting, Edward!" Esme exclaimed as we walked into the room. "I don't really know how to play any of these games. Can you show me what to do?"

"Sure, Esme, that won't be a problem. Alice, what do think? Maybe some slot machines?"

"That ought to be fun… C'mon, Esme, let's get you some nickels and I'll find you a couple of good machines to play."

We walked over to the cashiers cage and got Esme a bucket of nickels and bought a couple of thousand dollars worth of chips for Alice and I. Alice took Esme over to the slot machines and found her a couple of machines that were going to hit jackpots pretty soon. Mechanical devices like these were pretty easy for Alice to predict. It was easier than knowing what the weather was going to be like for her. She showed Esme how to feed nickels into the slot machines and cheered for her when she hit a small pay out.

I wandered off and bought a seat in a poker game. Alice came over and watched for a couple of minutes. I could see what cards the other players were going to draw in her head, but then I could see their hands if I was really interested. I didn't try to win every hand and just played for fun. I could tell Alice was bored, but she knew we were enjoying ourselves so she played at a couple of games.

I saw her win and lose at roulette, just breaking even and not trying to kill the house, but eventually she drifted over to the Faro table and played with the banker. She was very skillful at the game and ran the table much as she had at roulette. She'd win for a while and make the banker sweat bullets, but then she'd lose and give it back until she was breaking even again. He knew she was just playing him and could walk away with his money whenever she felt like it, but she was just here to have some fun. Winning big and keeping it would draw too much attention and we didn't need the money.

I took a look at the ornate wall clock, but I already knew it was time for us to get going if I was going to live up to my bargain with Alice. I waited until the clock struck the hour at eleven, and then took my leave from the table. Collection was up, and it was either leave, or pay the table rake for another half hour. I got up to go check on Alice at the Faro table.

She looked up and smiled at me, "About ready to go dancing?" She asked.

I nodded. "We just need to collect Esme and call up to the library to have Carlisle meet us at the ballroom."

"Ok, give me a second to make this last bet." Alice was up about fifty thousand, but she pushed her stack of chips onto a different square on the table and took the copper off of her other stack.

She stood up as the banker turned the next two cards with a sigh of relief. She knew she was going to lose, and didn't bother to look back as she took my arm. The banker collected her stacks of chips as we nonchalantly walked away from the table and went to find Esme at the slot machines.

We didn't see her at first, and I was beginning to become a little apprehensive when we couldn't find her. I hadn't been paying attention, and hadn't realized she'd left. I was scanning the room when I saw her walk back into the casino salon through another door. I pointed her out to Alice, and we started over to her.

"Where did you go, Esme?" I asked when she had rejoined us. "We're ready to leave and I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find you.

"The slot machines were fun, but I got bored after a while and I missed Carlisle. I thought I'd go up to the Library and wait with him, but I got lost looking for it. I found a steward to direct me, but I knew it was almost time to go and I was closer to the casino deck than the library, so I came back here."

"Oh… Ok… Well I suppose we should be going… Just let me call up to the Library and I'll tell Carlisle to meet us."

There was a ships phone in an alcove by the main entrance to the casino. I asked the attendant to call up to the Library to have them relay the message, and then we left to go to the ballroom. I had memorized a map of the ship and I was fairly certain I could navigate us there without getting lost. Alice had memorized the map as well, and between her visualization of our route and the map in my head, I doubted we'd get lost.

Of course, that was what confused me about Esme's story. She might not have a readily apparent gift like Alice and I, but her ability to memorize a map and find her way around the ship was every bit as powerful as anything Alice or I could do. It didn't sound logical that she would have gotten lost on her way to the Library, and she should have been able to track Carlisle's scent. He was her mate, after all. I just didn't understand why she would make up a story about getting lost.

The ballroom was opulently elegant and decorated to cater to the aristocratic first class passengers that would be sailing on the _Aquitania_. The tables and chairs lining the edges of the room were copies of French Louis XIV furnishings with silk brocade seat cushions and backs. The room was lined in mahogany wainscoting with gilt and painted chair rail. Sumptuous wallpaper lined the remaining walls to the ornate carved wood detailing circling around the high ceiling. The ceiling was painted in a scene with angels and mermaids cavorting between waves and clouds. The floor was highly polished hard wood parquet.

The orchestra was a fifteen strong ensemble seated on a platform at one end of the room playing classical dance music. There were several couples out on the dance floor swirling to the music while servers dressed in black tie evening wear moved around the edges of the room serving drinks and appetizers.

I scanned the crowd looking for Carlisle, but we must have beaten him to the ballroom and arrived first. I didn't see him anywhere in the room, and I couldn't pick up his scent, but there were so many humans moving around, that didn't surprise me. The densely packed crush of human minds concentrated aboard the ship created a constant buzz of jumbled thoughts that made it difficult to pick out individual minds unless I concentrated on them.

An usher greeted us as we entered the ballroom to direct us to a table. He was considering my luck at having two such lovely companions this evening. I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't thinking vulgar thoughts about Alice and Esme. That was when I realized he was checking me out and thinking about what I could do to him. I recoiled from his mind in shock.

Alice giggled but addressed the usher as he led us through the crowd. "You haven't seen Rosalie Hale or Emmett McCarty this evening yet, have you? She's a tall statuesque blond, and Emmett's about six-five and looks like Charles Atlas?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I haven't seen anybody matching that description in here this evening. I'm sure I would have noticed your friends if they had been here this evening."

"You haven't seen my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, have you?" Esme asked. "I thought he would have been here by now. He's tall, muscular, and blond with light brown, almost golden eyes?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm very sorry, Ma'am, but I haven't seen anyone that matches that description in here tonight either."

The usher led us to a table and took our drink order, and then left to go turn it in to the bar. None of us were really concerned about our missing friends and family. We were all certain that they'd show up shortly. I doubted Rose would let Emmett keep her in bed all night, particularly when there was a perfectly good ballroom with an orchestra playing all night going to waste. Carlisle might frown upon gambling, but he had nothing against dancing with his wife, and I was sure he'd turn up eventually.

Alice didn't waste any time worrying about them once the usher had taken our drink order. She bounced up out of her seat, and grabbed my hand to pull me along with her. "C'mon, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's dance! You don't mind, Esme, do you?"

"Of course not, dear, you and Edward go have fun. I'll just wait here for Carlisle. He should be along any minute."

Alice nodded, and then calmed down enough to take my arm and allow me to lead her out onto the dance floor. We moved into the throng of swirling couples, easily avoiding their paths around the dance floor until I found an open spot. I took Alice in my arms and we effortlessly flowed into motion as we joined the pattern and twirled to the music. I enjoyed dancing with Alice. She was a lively partner and improvised to make the experience more enjoyable for both of us instead of simply plodding along to the steps by rote. We had fun and laughed as we moved to the music. I could understand why she preferred this to the casino, but I had fun playing cards too, and she enjoyed making the dealers and croupiers sweat even if she preferred dancing more.

The set ended and the orchestra took a short break to stretch their legs and get a drink. I led Alice back to our table, and was surprised to see Esme still sitting there alone. Carlisle, Rose and Emmett were still missing, and it was getting late. They should have been here by now. Esme didn't seem concerned though, and Alice hadn't seen anything that would give us pause to worry.

"Esme, you're still alone here?" I asked. "Should I go see if I can find Carlisle for you?"

"No, it's not an issue. I know how caught up in his journals he can get if he finds something interesting to read about. I don't think he feels time the way we do, Edward. He was alone for so many years… Sometimes time just slips away for him, and he'll become engrossed in some aspect of his research for literally days on end."

"He should be paying attention to you, Esme."

"He does. I know he loves me, Edward. I love him too. He lets his research drive him because he believes he's doing it for all of us. I'm glad we had the opportunity for this vacation, though. Sometimes he just gets so wrapped up in his studies that he forgets about everything else."

"Edward, why don't you dance with Esme when the band comes back, and I'll go see if I can't drag Carlisle out of the library? Rose and Emmett should be here by then."

"Are you sure, Alice? I could go look for Carlisle…"

"Edward! This might be a modern age and I'm progressive and open minded, but I think people might get the wrong idea if I dance with Esme."

"I suppose you have a point," I said with a smirk, although the images running through my head were kind of exciting. It was an interesting fantasy, but I knew it would never happen.

"I'd dance with you, dear, but you're right. I don't think this ballroom is the right venue. Maybe some other time when there are less people around…" Esme remarked. Ok, so what did I know…? Maybe it wasn't as far fetched of a fantasy…

The band came back and started tuning up as couples moved back out onto the dance floor.

I stood up and offered my arm to Esme. "May I have the honor of this dance, Madame?" I asked.

Esme chuckled. "You may, kind Sir." She stood up and took my arm and I led her out onto the dance floor as the band started playing.

I took Esme's hand in mine and placed my other hand on the small of her back, holding her close so we were almost touching. I knew we would as my hips brushed against hers as she moved into position. She laid her free hand on my shoulder as we assumed the classical dance position and started to move to the music as we waltzed around the ballroom. I held her close with her body pressed to mine and she leaned into me so we could speak quietly without any of the humans hearing our conversation over the music from the orchestra.

I saw Alice get up to leave and exit the ballroom as she went to go look for Carlisle. I didn't pay much attention, but it looked like she turned the wrong way to go to the library. I doubted Alice would get lost and I tried to scan for her mind to see what she was up to, but her thoughts were lost in the jumble of human thoughts surrounding me. I tried to close my mind as best I was able to, and simply concentrated on the beautiful woman in my arms.

Esme was still a young woman, despite the fact that she found herself thrust into the role of my mother because of her relationship with Carlisle. She was only twenty-six when she was turned. Physically, that made her the oldest of us all. Carlisle was only twenty-three when he was turned, but he had nearly three hundred years of experience that made him seem much older and more mature. Regardless, the fact of the matter was that Esme was only nine years older than me physically and only five years older in real time.

I looked down into her beautiful ruby eyes. They weren't bright crimson like a newborn's, but a darker red that almost appeared dark violet in the subdued lighting of the ballroom. Carlisle had been upset with her when we delivered her back to him and she told him about her 'accident'. He knew it was no accident and that she'd taken the opportunity to feed like us while we were traveling. He didn't begrudge her the opportunity, and knew she'd follow his lifestyle again when they returned home. He simply accepted it with a mild look of disappointment, knowing we wouldn't let her hurt innocents, and would pick out a suitable criminal for her. That was the end of it and then it was no longer talked about. Her eyes would remain like this until she hunted animals again for a while, unless of course she went hunting with us again while we were in Europe.

"Are you happy with Carlisle, Esme?" I asked as we danced.

"Of course, Edward, he's my mate…"

"And if he wasn't? Would you still be together, or is it the bond that keeps you together?"

"I'm sure that plays a part, but I honestly couldn't tell you, Edward. I love him dearly. I couldn't imagine life without him."

"I know you don't hold with all of his beliefs. You'd live differently if you weren't with him."

"I know… He does have some of the most irritating idiosyncrasies, but he's a good man, Edward. You know I was married before… I know what it's like to be in a bad relationship. I'm lucky to have Carlisle in my life, even if his diet drives me crazy sometimes."

Esme's memories flashed through her thoughts of her ex-husband whom she'd left and divorced before she re-connected with Carlisle. It was an arranged marriage her parents had forced her into. He had beaten and abused her and she remembered it all with startling detail, much as Rose remembered her attack. He had not been a gentle lover and their love life, if you could call it that had been more like culturally sanctioned rape simply because he was her husband and they were married. I had to assume he was dead by now after all these years. Otherwise I would have hunted him down to make him pay for what he had done to her.

"I know that you love Carlisle. I understand how the mating bond draws us to our mate and binds us to them. That's why I can't understand what happened the other night when we were hunting…"

"Edward… Please don't discuss that with Carlisle… I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have…"

"I would never do anything to hurt either you or Carlisle. You share a special place in my heart, Esme, and in a sense, I do think of you as my mother, after a fashion… I'm just trying to understand what happened."

"I told you… It was just hunting. Carlisle introduced me to some friends of his when they came to visit for a while. Three sisters, Tanya, Irina, and Ekaterina, but she prefers just Kate. They told me how they hunt… They seduce their prey and then feed at the height of their passion…"

I could see the three sisters Esme described in her thoughts. They were very beautiful. Apparently they had stopped by to visit Carlisle as they passed through and he had introduced them to Esme. They had become fast friends during their visit, and she had taken the opportunity to learn as much about them as she could. They had shared many intimate discussions as they talked privately amongst themselves, sharing things that they wouldn't discuss with men.

"I gathered that much, but none of them are mated, are they?"

"No… They're all very old, much older than Carlisle, but none of them have found their mates."

"That's what troubles me, Esme. I only know what I know about mated couples from what I've heard from other vampires and observed from you and Carlisle, and Rose and Emmett. I would have thought what you did would have been impossible for a mated vampire. You were… intimate with that man… You made love to him before feeding…"

"No I didn't, Edward. I know what you're thinking… That I cheated on Carlisle. I don't want him to get that impression, but he's never hunted our natural prey, so he wouldn't understand. He's still very human in many ways because he strives so hard to maintain his humanity. You don't really use seduction when you hunt. It's more of a simple execution when you feed, much like how you learned to hunt animals from Carlisle because of the kinds of humans you hunt. They're just a different kind of animal to you. You don't draw out the process or play with your food… I wouldn't have been able to do that… to hunt like that if I was still newly mated, but that part of our relationship has matured…" _Much too soon in my opinion, but that's Carlisle for you…_

"So you're able to have other lovers now? What's the point of being mated then?"

"Can I speak frankly with you, Edward? I can tell this is upsetting you."

"Yes, please, I would appreciate it. I'm trying to understand this…"

"No, I'm not capable of having other lovers. I'm committed to Carlisle, and I'd never do that to him. I told you I didn't make love to that man. We had sex, yes, but it was purely physical in order to enhance the feeding. There was no real emotional commitment involved. I didn't even know his real name, for god's sake! It was all part of the seduction. Tanya and her sisters had told me how intense an experience it could be and I was curious. I knew he wasn't going to live past my climax, or I never would have done it. I wouldn't have been able to be with him like that if I wasn't going to kill him. Tanya and her sisters can allow their lovers to live if they want to visit them again, but then none of them are mated."

"Alright."

"You have to believe me when I tell you that I'm not looking for opportunities to cheat on Carlisle, Edward. My god, I've only fed on our natural prey four times in the last sixteen years. I can't say when I'll have an opportunity to ever try something like that again. I have to admit, though, they weren't lying when they said it's intense, and so much better that simply feeding. Besides, you didn't seem to mind so much when your little Alice took care of his friend."

"She's not my mate and I have no hold on her. We're together because we want to be together. I understand that most of our kind takes certain liberties with their prey. I can accept that and I make no claim on Alice to be exclusive in her affections. This life can be so lonely if you have no one to share it with. I love Rose and Emmett, but it's just not the same…"

"I understand, Edward. I'm glad you have Alice. I hope you're not too upset with me for experimenting a little."

"I'm not upset with you, Esme. I'm just trying to understand how your relationship with Carlisle could allow you to do that. It changes what I had come to understand about how mating works for us. I thought that would have been impossible for you to even contemplate…"

"I guess it's just something you'll have to experience. I am fully and completely committed to Carlisle, Edward. That doesn't mean I can't use my natural gifts to lure and seduce prey when I hunt. And make no mistake, it was a hunt and he had to die; I wouldn't have been able to do that any other way. I couldn't have an illicit relationship or an extramarital affair, if that's what you're thinking. My mind simply wouldn't allow that. I couldn't even begin to love anyone else the way I love Carlisle, but having a purely physical tryst as part of a hunt before snacking is something else entirely."

"So just sex, with no emotional attachment makes it ok?"

"I suppose the sex isn't really necessary. I could have simply masturbated to the point of orgasm before I ate him, but it's more fun and a lot easier to simply involve the prey and get them to do that for you."

"Umm… Yes, I suppose I can see that…"

"You should really try it, Edward, before you condemn the technique…"

"Very few of the criminals I prey upon are females, and I would probably be sick to my stomach trying to seduce or have sex with any of them."

"I suppose that's true… Perhaps when you find your mate you can give it a try…"

"What!"

"Shhh… Be quiet, Edward, you'll attract attention to us."

"I'm sorry… I have no intention of feeding from my mate! What if I killed her?"

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that. Your instinct to protect her will stop you from taking too much blood. And don't tell me you aren't going to sleep with her before you turn her. You know what'll happen if she's a virgin when you change her to be like us."

"Have you been talking to Alice?"

"Not really… We've chatted a few times, but she hasn't really shared many secrets. Why do you ask?"

"Alice was a virgin when she was turned."

"Oh that poor girl! Is it very hard for her?"

"At times… We work around it. There are other ways to play…"

"Oh… She likes that? Back you know where?"

Esme didn't fail to shock me, but then she had asked if she could speak frankly and openly. "Yes…"

"Doesn't that hurt? I've always been curious, but we've never… Carlisle's very… traditional."

"I suppose it is painful for Alice, but very satisfying for both of us. I gather it's not as painful for her as losing her virginity repeatedly, but she's experienced and knows how to relax and enjoy it. I assume it would be much worse for a novice until they developed some skill at the technique."

"Hmm… Maybe I'll have to bring the subject up with Carlisle…"

"I'd suggest talking to Alice about it first. She can give you some advice and tips on how to make it easier if that's really what you want…"

"Eternity is a long time to live without trying out new things. Carlisle and I have been married for sixteen years, and we've done a lot, but that doesn't mean we've come close to trying everything yet. To be honest, it can get a little boring if all you do is the exact same thing over and over again, year after year. It doesn't hurt to spice things up every once in a while."

I was about to agree when the set ended and the band stopped playing. The band leader announced another short break. I led Esme back to our table and went to get us drinks. There was a crowd at the bar but it parted before me and I ordered two double bourbons, straight up. The order was easy to fill and I signed for the drinks to bill them to my stateroom and tipped the bar tender.

Esme took the drink and sipped it while I took out my cigarettes. She looked at the pack wistfully, and I offered her one after I tapped one out for myself.

"I shouldn't… Carlisle will be upset…"

"You're on vacation, Esme. I can understand keeping up the façade at home, but not while we're on vacation. Live on the edge a little." Not that she hadn't been; our hunting trip earlier this week was evidence enough of that.

"You're right," and she accepted the cigarette from me. I offered her a light, and then took a big drag off of my cigarette after I lit it.

We chatted about the new house in Wisconsin as we smoked and finished our drinks. I was surprised that Alice was still gone and Carlisle hadn't shown up yet. It was getting late and the crowd was starting to thin out, but the band would keep playing as long as there were still patrons in the ballroom. It could be a long night for them.

We finished our cigarettes, and I was tossing back the last of my whiskey when the band came back out and started tuning up for the next set. We were still alone, and there was no reason why we should just sit here waiting on the other's to show up. I stood up and offered Esme my arm.

"Shall we dance another set, Esme?"

"I'd be delighted, Edward." Esme said as she rose from her seat and took my arm. "You are a very good dance partner. I just wish Carlisle would show up. I can't imagine what would be keeping him for this long."

I led Esme out onto the dance floor and we whirled around the dance floor to the music as the band started playing. One song flowed into the next as we enjoyed each other's company, moving to the rhythm of the music. We had fun and laughed as we moved through the intricate steps of different waltzes.

Esme was very beautiful and a lively and daring partner. I could imagine what she would have been like as we shared more intimate activities if she hadn't bonded to Carlisle like she had. I had very vivid memories of what she'd been like as she hunted the other night, and it left little to the imagination in the intricate fantasies I crafted in my mind. I knew she wouldn't have stayed with Carlisle if she hadn't bonded to him as his mate. She would have left with me, and we would have been together as companions these last sixteen years.

This wasn't new or shocking to me. I had considered this many times over the last sixteen years, but I knew it was only fantasy because she was Carlisle's mate. I knew I shouldn't have considered it, but what had happened the other night had made me wonder if maybe there was still a chance for us. I knew that wasn't the case. She was Carlisle's, and she always would be.

I tried to banish the fantasies from my head as I held Esme in my arms and we whirled around the dance floor, but her beauty was very distracting and fostered inappropriate thoughts when I was holding her so close.

Finally Alice returned; walking into the ballroom with Emmett and Rose in tow, but Carlisle still wasn't with them. Alice led them to our table and they sat down as a waiter made his way over to take their drink order.

"Alice is back," I told Esme. "She's brought Rose and Emmett with her, but Carlisle isn't with them." I turned us so Esme could see.

"I wonder where he is? Maybe we should go talk to them and ask her if she's seen him."

"Alright," We stopped dancing, and I offered Esme my arm to lead her back to the table. I held her chair while she was seated, and then sat down between Esme and Alice.

"Alice, dear, where's Carlisle? Wasn't he in the library?" Esme asked.

"Where exactly did you go, Alice? You didn't go to the library when you left the ballroom."

"I figured if Carlisle hadn't shown up yet, he must be engrossed in his medical journal. I tried to figure out what he was up to, but I just kept getting glimpses of him intently studying something. I figured I'd get Rose and Emmett first, so I went to their stateroom, but they weren't there."

"Well, where did you find them?" I asked as I looked at the pair. They seemed rather guilty and looked away when they saw me watching them.

"Emmett was in the second class lounge having a drink by himself. I found him first." Alice said.

Emmett shrugged before explaining himself. "Rosie wanted to go check on the motorcycles in the cargo hold so I went to have a drink while I waited for her. I wasn't going to just show up here without her. That first class lounge is just too snooty for my tastes. Reminds me of those swank nightclubs all of you guys like."

"Why didn't you go with Rose to check on the bikes?" I asked.

"Because we never would have made it up here tonight, Edward," Rose exclaimed. She sounded a little irritated, and I could read the exasperation on her face. "I don't know what it is about being on a boat at sea, but it took me half the night to finally kick Emmett's ass out of bed as it was. He's got some kind of pirate fantasy he's always dreamed of living out… I can imagine what would have happened if we were alone down in the cargo hold! The damn crew probably would have walked in on us! I told him to go have a drink so I could have two minutes to myself to make sure the motorcycles were secured."

"Aww, you know you enjoyed it, Rosie. You didn't complain when I…"

"You don't need to give them a play by play account! It was fun, but I'm not spending the next five nights in my stateroom, Emmett!"

"Fine, so we're here. Let's dance." Emmett started to get up.

"Wait a minute," Esme interrupted. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Oh," Emmett said. "We went up to the library, but he wasn't there."

"I asked the attendant, but he said Carlisle had left," Alice said. "He told me that Carlisle was chatting with the ship's doctor, but then he was called away by ship's business. The doctor called up to the library later, and asked if Carlisle would come down to the infirmary to assist him with something."

"Well, that explains it. Carlisle would never turn down somebody that needs help. I wonder what they needed him for?" Esme asked.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see if he turns up tonight," I said.

"I wonder if I should go down to the infirmary and see if he needs me?" Esme asked.

"That might not be a good idea. We have no idea why they needed him… He might be in surgery if there was an emergency. You don't want to take a chance on there being an open wound or freely flowing blood."

"I'm hardly a newborn, Edward. I can handle myself around human blood…"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem tonight," Alice said, and she nodded toward the doorway to indicate we should look that way.

Carlisle was standing in the doorway, scanning the room, and then he spotted us and started over.

"Can I get you a drink, Carlisle?" I asked when he got to the table.

He leaned down and kissed Esme on the top of the head and rested his hand on her shoulder. Then he looked up at the rest of us, looking at each of us, searching our faces as he looked at each of us in turn.

"Yes, I'd like a drink, but not here. We need to talk privately. Why don't we go down to my stateroom, and we can discuss what's happened."

"Something has happened?" Esme asked, startled.

Carlisle was upset, but was carefully hiding it. His thoughts were blocked as he recited biblical verse in his head. He wasn't giving anything away, and acted like he was suspicious of all of us for some reason.

"Not here. We need to speak in private."

Carlisle helped Esme out of her chair and offered her his arm to lead her out of the ballroom. Alice took my arm as I stood, and then held her chair for her. I followed Carlisle and Esme out of the ballroom while Emmett and Rose brought up the rear and followed us toward Carlisle's stateroom.

It was a short trip down to Carlisle's stateroom. He had reserved a larger suite than the rest of us, specifically for this purpose, should we all need to meet for a private discussion. The room still wasn't large, but it had a small seating area and it's own bar. Esme went to the bar and poured drinks while Alice helped her serve them, and then they took their seats as we all turned to Carlisle for an explanation.

"As you all know, I went to the ships library tonight to read my medical journal. I met Dr. Reinert there, the ship's physician and chief medical officer. We were discussing the article I was reading when he was called away for an emergency. I received a message in the library a short while later requesting that I go to the infirmary to assist Dr. Reinert."

"What did Dr. Reinert need help with, Carlisle?" I asked. The other's seemed startled that I had to bother to ask. They knew it had to be serious if Carlisle was keeping his thoughts from me.

"There's been a murder aboard ship. One of the passengers was attacked. It happened earlier this evening. Two crew men heard screams and rushed to see if they could help. They caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure dash away before they got to the scene of the crime."

"That's horrible, but how does it concern us?" I asked.

"Dr. Reinert had never seen the type of wound that killed the passenger before. It was a bite wound, but obviously there are no wild animals aboard ship. Unfortunately, the bite wasn't the cause of death."

"Carlisle…"

"The cause of death was acute blood loss or exsanguination. The passenger was attacked by a vampire, and all the vampires I know to be aboard this ship are in this room."

**Author's note:**

Sorry I'm late posting this. This chapter should have been up last week, but I was gone last week, and didn't want to disrupt the schedule too much by posting mid week.

There have been some changes at home, and I won't have as much computer time to devote to working on writing for another couple of months. It shouldn't effect the posting schedule, as most of this story is already written.

I'm sorry about not getting review teasers out to the people they were promised to. I'll get a teaser for a future chapter out to those of you who have them coming, but I'm dropping promising a teaser for the next chapter for reviews until I know I'll have the time to do them. I may still send some if I can, but I'm just not making a promise to. I'm still interested in your opinion of the story, so please let me know what you think if you have the time to comment.

To those of you who do take the time to comment and add favorites and alerts, thank you for your time and effort. I've found that reviews run about 1 per 90-100 read hits. I don't review or comment on everything I read either, so I understand. All of the alerts are appreciated, but reviews totally make your day, and are like gold in your inbox as you get some kind of feedback about how people feel about what you've written.


	14. Chapter 14 Alice

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters, pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. I'm not sure Rosalie, Alice or Bella will have anything to say, but they may comment later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 14 Alice

_Previously…_

"_There's been a murder aboard ship. One of the passengers was attacked. It happened earlier this evening. Two crew men heard screams and rushed to see if they could help. They caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure dash away before they got to the scene of the crime."_

"_That's horrible, but how does it concern us?" I asked._

"_Dr. Reinert had never seen the type of wound that killed the passenger before. It was a bite wound, but obviously there are no wild animals aboard ship. Unfortunately, the bite wasn't the cause of death."_

"_Carlisle…"_

"_The cause of death was acute blood loss or exsanguination. The passenger was attacked by a vampire, and all the vampires I know to be aboard this ship are in this room."_

_The story Continues…_

"You can't possibly believe one of us had anything to do with this, do you?" Rose exclaimed, incensed.

"I don't know what to think, Rosalie. Can any of you account for your whereabouts all evening long? I'm sure most of you had the opportunity. I know all of you indulge in human blood… I'm the only vampire in this room that doesn't have red eyes. Whoever did this, it was very sloppily done. They left witnesses and evidence for humans to find. Its cases like this that attract hunters and vampires like this that the Volturi hunt done to make examples of."

"Will you be able to cover this up?" I asked. "I'd like the opportunity to interview the two crewmen that found the body and determine just exactly how much they saw."

"I believe that can be arranged. They're on the third watch, so they work on the same schedule as us. I don't think covering this up should present too much of a problem. I told Dr. Reinert that I'd help him with the autopsy tomorrow. I don't have to sleep, and as long as I'm not exposed to the sun, it shouldn't sap my strength too badly. I can disguise the wound and cover up the degree of blood loss, but that doesn't help with the fact that the victim was bitten in the neck. I don't want to think one of you did this, but there aren't very many suspects…"

"Was this person a criminal?" I asked. "I for one do not partake of innocent blood and I was with Alice or Esme all evening except for when I was playing cards in the casino." Then I turned to Esme. "Where did you really go when you left the casino earlier this evening, Esme?"

"Edward! I didn't kill anyone! At least not tonight."

"I believe you. I'm simply trying to establish that fact. I know you didn't really try to go to the library. You wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Alright… I went up to the promenade deck to have a cigarette. There was a girl selling them in the casino, and I couldn't resist. I really hate this whole trying to quit smoking thing, Carlisle. We aren't human and it isn't going to kill me. We're on vacation, and I didn't think it would hurt to go out on deck for a smoke. I was with you and Alice the rest of the night."

"She's telling the truth, Carlisle…"

"I know. She's my mate, and I know when she's lying to me and when she isn't. You didn't have anything to do with this, Esme?" Esme looked away when Carlisle said he knew when she was lying to him. I'm sure she would have been blushing bright red if it were possible. She raised her head when he asked his question.

"No, Carlisle. I didn't kill anyone tonight." She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke with conviction.

Carlisle nodded, accepting what she told him. "Thank you, Esme. I believe you. Rosalie, would you recount your evening's activities for us, please."

"This is ridiculous, Carlisle!"

"Rosie, calm down… Just tell Carlisle the truth. Let's just get through this, and move on."

"Emmett! You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Just tell the truth and then we can figure out what to do next."

"Fine! You know none of us would have done this, Carlisle, and we wouldn't have been so sloppy with the details if we had!"

"I am aware of this, Rosalie, but as your sire, and patriarch of this coven, it's my duty to investigate. I need to know that you are innocent because if I have to stand before Aro and the Volturi to defend us, I need to have all the facts."

"Fine! I was in my cabin with Emmett from the time that we rose from the sleep until I finally kicked his ass out of bed! I'm sure you're well aware of what we were doing in our cabin. I went down to check on our motorcycles in the cargo hold, and that's where I was when Alice found me. She was with me when I came back to my cabin to change to got to the ballroom, and then we went and picked up Emmett in the second class lounge. We went to the library to look for you, but the attendant told us you'd been called away. The three of us were together when we found Edward and Esme in the ballroom."

"Rose is telling the truth, Carlisle." I said. "There are no gaps in her memory and she isn't trying to hide anything from me. She didn't attack anyone or have any encounters with passengers or crew."

"Thank you! At least somebody believes me!"

"I don't disbelieve you or think that you'd lie to me Rosalie," Carlisle said kindly. "I just need to establish the facts. Emmett, would you please recount the events of your evening for us?"

"Sure, Well, Rosie and I woke up, and I was feeling kind of frisky as usual when I wake up. I never been on a boat this big and I got the idea that maybe we could play pirate…"

"Emmett! They don't need to hear all of that!"

"Yes, Emmett, You don't need to recount all of the intimate details of your relations before you left your stateroom. Please continue from the time you left the cabin and parted company with Rosalie."

"Aww, you guys are no fun!" Emmett chuckled. "And here I was ready to tell you about how our swashbuckling adventures went! I was Captain Blood and Rosie climbed up my main mast and shivered me timbers…"

"Emmett! You better get on with it, or we'll be telling how we keel hauled you and then pitched your sorry ass into the drink!"

Emmett chuckled again, "C'mon Rosie, Olivia de Havilland's got nothing on you babe. Besides, that might be fun too…" Rose glared at him, and he finally relented. "Ok, well it's pretty much like Rosie said. She got tired of playing pirate and kicked me out of bed. I showered and climbed into the monkey suit 'cause she said she wanted to go dancing in that snooty first class ballroom. She wanted to go check the bikes first, but she wouldn't let me go with her. I told her I'd wait for her, so I went to the second class lounge. It's still a little too swank and snooty for my tastes, but I was there so I ordered a drink and waited for Rosie to show up. After a while, Shorty shows up askin' what's keepin' us. I told her Rosie went to check on the bikes, so she left to go find Rosie. After a while she shows back up with Rosie, and the three of us went up to the library to look for you. You weren't there so we went to the ballroom. You know the rest."

"He's telling the truth, Carlisle, and in startling detail, I might add." I smirked at Rose, and she glared at Emmett. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but I had to say that Rose had gotten more daring since she'd been with me. Maybe it was because Emmett was her mate, and she knew she could trust him in ways that she couldn't open up to me.

"Alright…" Carlisle turned to look at Alice, sitting beside me. "That brings us to the newest member of our family. Alice, it would appear that the only times you were alone this evening were when you went off to play cards in the casino, and when you left the ballroom to go look for Rosalie, Emmett and myself. Is that what occurred? You didn't encounter any passengers or crew along the way, did you?"

"Nope, that's how it happened. I found Emmett in the second class lounge, and then went straight to the cargo hold to get Rose after Emmett told me she went to check on the bikes. I'd looked for you, but I knew you were busy with something. I couldn't see what it was, but I assumed you were still in the library. Rose was the furthest away, and then I went back to her cabin with her to help her get dressed. We picked up Emmett in the second class lounge, and then went to the library. The attendant told us you'd been called away to the infirmary, so we went back to the ballroom to meet Edward and Esme."

"Alice is a bit harder to read, Carlisle, because of her visions. She sees multiple versions of reality, but none of them show her attacking anybody, and as far as I can tell, there are no gaps in her memory. Parts of her mind are guarded and closed off to me, but I believe she's telling the truth."

"Well, I'm pleased that none of you seem to be involved in this incident, but it leaves us with a bit of a conundrum. The passenger that was attacked was clearly the victim of a vampire attack."

"I think the answer should be fairly obvious, Carlisle. Clearly we aren't the only vampires onboard. There has to be another vampire amongst the passengers or crew, and if this is how they hunt, then they are clearly a danger to all of us. We go to great lengths to maintain our secrecy, and this individual threatens to expose us all."

"What do you suggest we do, Edward?" Carlisle asked, but he already knew what I would suggest.

"This attack will surely attract the attention of hunters if don't act to cover this up. If they study the passenger manifest, they'll discover that we were all traveling together. They might recognize Rose or my names from the incident in Tennessee. You'll have to alter the records of the death and try to list it as something innocuous so some group of hunters doesn't get curious. Either some disease or machinery accident or something of that nature."

"What about Dr. Rienert? He already knows this was some sort of attack…"

"He'll have to be dealt with…"

"I don't want him hurt, Edward…"

"The secret has to be our primary concern, Carlisle, but I won't do anything if that's your wish. Does he have any vices we could exploit or can we pay him to accept our version of the truth?"

"Thank you, Edward. I wouldn't know about his vices. I only just met him tonight…"

"Alice, will he accept a bribe, or possibly some other form of coercion?"

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute as she contemplated different plans and scenarios. She got a big smile on her face as she turned to me.

"Extortion will work. He's a closet homosexual. He'll let us put whatever we want in the reports as long as we don't expose him."

"Fine, that should work."

I didn't like the thought of using his sexual orientation against him, but this was 1938, and such things were not socially acceptable in this day and age. There were laws against same sex relations, and he would surely lose his job and standing in the medical community if he was exposed. Personally I'd rather just kill him. Dead men tell no tales, and we had a pressing need to maintain our secrecy. It would be cleaner than forcing him to comply by threatening him.

Alice had other plans in mind beyond simple coercion, but I didn't say anything. I'd promised I wouldn't hurt him. I hadn't said anything about Alice. She would go along with the extortion scheme while we were aboard ship, but she intended to make sure the good doctor was silenced permanently once we were safely off the ship. I didn't tell Carlisle because it would only upset him, but it was necessary for our survival. She planned to wait until we were in port, so it wasn't an immediate concern. Her vision showed a deserted alley behind a pub, a brief scuffle, a straight razor slitting a throat, an empty wallet and it would be just another street mugging.

"What can you tell us about the victim, Carlisle?" I asked to change the subject. He thought about her as soon as I mentioned it. "I have to assume that you were unable to detect the scent of the assailant during your examination, or we wouldn't be trying to establish our innocence."

"The victim was a tourist class passenger, a young woman by the name of Mary York. She was twenty-three and traveling to England to visit her extended family. Her sister is a passenger as well, and the girls were traveling together. You are correct, Edward. I was unable to detect the scent of the assailant during the examination. Dr. Reinert had already begun to examine the body, and he'd already removed the clothing and personal effects to check for additional wounds and bruising before I arrived. He had swabbed the wound site with alcohol to clean it to examine the bite wound, effectively destroying any lingering scent."

"If we could get her clothes, we might be able to get the scent of her assailant. That might be useful."

"It would prove conclusively who did this, at least to us, but I doubt it'll help us find the attacker. There are too many crisscrossing human scents to be able to pick out a particular vampire's scent and then have any luck at tracking it."

"We can't simply let this vampire go, Carlisle. We have to find the assailant and at least determine if they realize how dangerous their actions are to all of us. They have endangered our family, and they have to be stopped."

"What do you suggest that we do, Edward?"

"Get the girl's clothes when you go to help Dr. Reinert with the autopsy. We'll need that scent as evidence even if you're the only one to smell it. It will be in your memories when you meet with Aro. Tomorrow night I'll interview the crewmen who found the girl to see what they remember, and then we'll patrol and do a sweep of the ship. We might not be able to track this vampire by their scent, but I should be able to hear their mind if I get close enough. It'll stand out from the humans."

"Alright, and what do you suggest we do with them when we find them?"

"That depends on their actions and how they react to us. I know you abhor violence and the taking of any life, Carlisle, but this vampire is a threat to us until we determine who they are and if they can be reasoned with. Best case, they made a simple mistake, and we help them to clean up the mess."

"And worst case?" Carlisle asked.

"We have a rogue on our hands that doesn't know the rules or doesn't care. We can't allow them to run lose on the ship indiscriminately attacking young women. There's no way we'd be able to hide them if they resist us or put up a fight. If they attempt to attack anymore passengers, we'll have to take steps to protect the secret."

I didn't come right out and say it because I knew Carlisle would object, but taking steps to protect the secret would likely mean we'd have to eliminate the threat.

"Alright, it's getting late. You should all return to your staterooms to pass the day. Return here when you rise tomorrow evening. I should have the victims clothes by then so we can attempt to get the scent of the vampire that did this. Then we can try to search the ship as best we can to see if we can confront this other vampire."

I took Alice's hand, and held it as we returned to our stateroom. The atmosphere was somewhat subdued as I hung up my evening wear and undressed to prepare for bed.

"Tell me Alice, did you see this happening too? How does this affect our plans?"

"This is the biggest variable we face, Edward." Alice said as she turned her back to let me open the zipper down the back of her evening gown. "If we act decisively and solve this problem, then we're in like Flynn. If we screw this up then we're in the guard for the next fifty years unless they decide we're just too incompetent to let live and simply kill us."

"Nice to know what we're up against, Alice. What can you tell me?"

"I don't know if I should tell you anything. Part of the test is seeing if you can figure it out for yourself…"

"And part of us working together is you providing me with the information I need to make the right decisions. If you aren't going to tell me, what do I need you for? You might as well be sitting in Volterra if you aren't going to give me updates on the fly and help me pick the best course of action. I know about the doctor, and I agree with you. Are we in this together or not, Alice?"

"Umm… Ok… I see your point… I think it's a rogue vampire. He's going to try to attack another passenger tomorrow night. I don't know why. I can't look back at a past I haven't seen, but I think he's an orphan like me. He isn't making a lot of decisions. It's like he's just making snap decisions on the spur of the moment, acting on whims..."

"Do we stop him?"

"In some of the futures I see. Others we don't and it ends badly. This is all still in a state of flux but our future is tied to how we deal with this situation."

Alice slipped between the sheets and slid into our bed. She didn't bother with a night gown. She'd usually slept naked since we'd been together. She had a large variety of negligees and sexy lingerie in her luggage, but so far she hadn't really had much of an opportunity to wear any of them yet. I suppose some of the underwear had made it between the sheets for the few minutes it took me to rip them off of her.

She was a quick study, and had learned fairly quickly not to wear anything to bed that she wanted to keep or wear again. Still, I was looking forward to seeing her dress up for me, so I could take them back off of her again. Unfortunately we didn't have time to play that way tonight.

There was only about an hour or so until sunrise as I slid into bed beside her. Alice pressed her body up against mine and I took her in my arms as I stroked up and down her spine and cradled her head against my chest.

"Hold me, Edward… I'm so scared. I hate not knowing what's going to happen…"

"Shh… Everything's going to be fine. We'll deal with this rogue vampire and secure our future. There are six of us…"

"Carlisle and Esme aren't fighters… Carlisle won't let her help…"

"Well four if you count out Carlisle and Esme. Don't worry about the future… Let's concentrate on the present…"

My lips captured Alice's as I rolled her onto her back and pressed her shoulders back against the bed. Her breath caught as I sucked her lower lip between mine and my tongue traced across it before slipping between her lips into her mouth. Her tongue touched mine and they swirled together as our kisses grew deeper and more passionate.

Alice's legs wrapped around my waist as I moved over her and rested my weight on my knees as I settled between her thighs.

I reached between us as my hand caressed down her flat stomach and into the sparse curls of her neatly trimmed pubic hair. She was already wet for me when my fingers pushed into sex. I dipped my finger into her wetness and spread her slippery arousal along the length of her slit.

Alice moaned when I stroked her clit and worked the sensitive bundle of nerves with my fingertips. Her hips bucked as I flipped her clit from side to side and stroked her most sensitive spot.

_Be gentle with me, Edward… I need this so much… Make me concentrate on the here and now…_

Alice clung to my shoulders and neck as I reached lower and grasped my erect cock. She moaned into my mouth as I stroked it through her folds, wetting the head with her slippery juices.

She gasped against my lips when I pressed the head against her opening. She knew what to expect, but it was still startling as I let my weight settle against her and flexed my hips forward.

_Gahhh… Oh. My. God… I will never get used to that… It'll get better… It'll get better… It'll get better…_

I ripped through her barrier as her hymen tore again and the head of my cock popped inside. It still amazed me how incredibly tight she was as my cock invaded her most intimate opening. I pushed as deep as I could before she clenched rigidly around me and I couldn't move.

_Touch me Edward… Make it better… I need you… I need this so much…_

My long slender fingers were still between us and I stroked her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her to offset the sudden sharp pain. She started to relax and I pushed deeper as her death grip on my cock loosened.

I pulled back a little and then pushed back in as Alice moaned against my lips. It was better now as we began to move together.

_Yessss… Much better… I need this so much… You feel so good inside me…_

We fell into a rhythm as we moved together, Alice thrusting her hips against me, flexing her legs, trying to draw me in deeper as I pushed my cock into her over and over again.

I could feel Alice's need as she pulled my body against her but I kept my motions slow and gentle as I worshiped her body and made slow gentle love to her.

I broke our kiss as I panted against Alice's neck. Our bodies moved together as I stroked into her incredibly tight pussy. She was hot and slippery wet as my cocked pushed deep into her, hitting bottom with every stroke.

"Unhh… Unhh… Harder, Edward… Ohh… I'm almost there… Faster…! Ahh… Unhh…Ahh…"

I was content to go slow and take my time, but I could feel Alice's need building and I increased my pace. Our love making grew more frantic as I pounded into her, taking her hard and fast.

_Yesss… Yesss… Yesss… God, take me, Edward… Make me yours…_

Oh my god…! Edward…!

I could feel Alice's mind come undone as she screamed my name and waves of bliss radiated through her body. She clenched tight around my plunging cock as she reached her peak and her orgasm rolled through her. She was panting hard as her clit throbbed against the shaft of my erection.

My cock was buried to the hilt as I thrust deep inside her, hitting bottom as my cock head pressed against her cervix. I could felt the tingle in the base of my cock and testicles as I fell over the edge and joined her in bliss when my own orgasm exploded out of me. I could feel my cock pulsing as I shot my essence deep into her clenching pussy, spurting over and over as I filled her with my seed.

Alice gripped my shoulders, clinging to me as I panted from my exertions and let my weight settle against her. She played with the short hairs at the nape of my neck and stroked my broad shoulders as we lay there holding each other, joined in every way possible as our naked bodies pressed against each other with my cock buried inside of her.

I started to roll off of her and pulled out, but she gripped me tight and clung to me holding me tight against her.

"Not yet, Edward… I like feeling you inside me."

"Alright… Aren't you a little uncomfortable, Alice?"

"No… I like this. Umm… You aren't getting soft… We could just go again…" I felt her clench her vaginal walls as the strong flexible muscles rippled along the length of my cock.

"Are you sure, Alice? Don't you want to take a break or have a cigarette?"

"Just make love to me until dawn… I don't want to let you go… I'll gladly welcome oblivion with you inside me… make love to me, Edward…" She thrust her hips against me, and I could feel my passion begin to rise again as I moved inside her.

"If that makes you happy, I'll gladly fuck you until dawn. You know I want to make you happy, Alice…"

Alice pulled my face back down to hers and pressed her lips against mine. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, effectively silencing me as I increased my rhythm and started to thrust into her again.

_Shut up and make me scream your name again…_

-~*TDPotN*~-

We gathered in Carlisle's cabin the next night when we rose from the sleep. Rose and Emmett joined us rather quickly for them. Emmett didn't seem happy at all and looked like he was ready for a fight. Apparently Rose had cut him off after his revelations last night, and he wouldn't get back into her good graces or her bed until this matter was resolved.

Carlisle placed a large paper sack in the middle of the table in the stateroom once we were all gathered.

"These are the girl's clothes that Dr' Reinert removed during the examination last night."

He proceeded to open the bag and removed a beige women's dress from the bag. It was torn in the front where the bodice had been ripped open and there was a considerable amount of blood staining the collar and front of the dress. Whoever had done this was a messy eater, and the torn and bloody clothing practically screamed newborn, but there hadn't been a bloody rampage through the ship. That indicated a certain degree of control, and they had lived this long, so they knew enough to stay out of the sun.

I took the dress from Carlisle and lifted it to my face, inhaling deeply to absorb and taste the scents that clung to the fabric. The most prevalent scent of course was the dried blood that infused so much of the fabric. The girls human scent was almost as strong and was a muted corollary to the overwhelming scent of the blood which was so similar in essence but stronger in it's call to my senses.

There was another scent on the dress, although muted by the scent of blood and human. It was sweeter and immediately recognized, despite the overwhelming scent of blood. The scent of her attacker still clung to the clothing. It was the scent of a vampire. It was definitely masculine, and I didn't recognize it. It was not Emmett, Carlisle or my own scent on the clothes, but some other vampire that had attacked the girl. I focused on the scent and fixed it in my mind so I'd recognize it in the future.

I handed the dress to Alice, and then it made its way around the room as each of took the scent from the fabric. Emmett had the most difficulty with the bloody stained fabric, but he stayed in control and didn't react overtly to the scent of the dried blood. I could tell from all of their thoughts that they'd detected the scent and would be able to recognize this vampire as the assailant when we found him.

"At least this confirms it was nobody from our family," Rose said, "but what are we going to do now? What if he tries to attack another innocent victim? We aren't just going to stand by and let that happen, are we?"

"He is well within his rights to feed as he chooses," I said, "at least as far as the Volturi are concerned. If he was sufficiently discrete and his actions didn't endanger the secret, there would be no reason to act…"

"Edward! He attacked an innocent girl!"

"That is not our concern, Rose. He's allowed to feed as he desires, but his actions have endangered our family and threaten to expose the secret. He is not acting discretely and his modus operandi is sloppy and will surely result in him exposing us to hunters if we allow him to continue. We are required to act to protect the secret."

"So you're not concerned that he attacked a defenseless twenty-three year old young woman and killed her, but you feel we need to confront him because how he killed her was sloppy?"

"I'm not saying I like it, but that is how our world works, Rose. I don't like the fact that he chose the girl as a target, but the fact that he killed her and fed from her isn't the issue. We're vampires and that's how we survive. Simply because we choose to impose a more stringent code of conduct upon ourselves does not mean we can require that same degree of discretion from others of our kind. It's simply how we choose to live. The fact that he's endangered our family and the secret through his actions though requires us to act."

"Fine, so what do we do now?"

"Carlisle, were you able to make arrangements for me to interview the two crewmen that found the girl?"

"Yes. Dr. Reinert was able to make the arrangements. They should be waiting for us in the purser's office about now."

"Alright, who do they think I am then?"

"I didn't mention you specifically, but it shouldn't raise suspicion if you accompany me. I was planning on introducing you as my brother-in-law, unless you have some objection to that. I simply told Dr. Reinert I wanted to ask them some questions about what they saw. I suppose you can ask some specific questions if there's something I miss, but you'll be able to read their memories if I ask them to recount what they saw during the incident, won't you?"

"Yes, that should work. If you need to elaborate, tell them I work for the railroad as a trouble shooter. I've used that cover before and I'll show in the payroll records if they feel the need to check. I should be able to pick out details they may not have realized were significant at the time."

"What do you want us to do, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Head down to where the attack occurred and canvas the area. You have this vampires scent now. Let's see if we can't find him and ask some direct questions. I'll join you once I've met with the crew members who found the body. I'm hoping I can at least determine if he's a passenger or part of the crew. If he's a passenger, maybe I can determine which class area to search. The victim was a tourist class passenger, so we might start in the third class cabins."

The others nodded and started to leave the cabin. Esme got up to follow them, but Carlisle stopped her.

"Esme, dear, I want you to remain in our cabin until this is settled," Carlisle said.

"What… but I want to help, Carlisle," Esme replied, looking at him with surprise evident on her face.

"I couldn't bear it if you were hurt. Rosalie will have Emmett there to protect her, but I'll likely be tied up with Dr. Reinert for some time. Perhaps when I return we can join the search."

"Carlisle…"

"Please, Esme… This is important to me."

"Alright… If you think I should. I don't feel right sitting here in the cabin if this is so important to our family…"

"Just do it for me… Please, Esme?"

Esme nodded and went to sit down on the bench beside the table in the stateroom. I could tell she was upset, but she did as he asked.

"Thank you, Esme. We shouldn't take long," Carlisle said, and closed the door after we'd stepped out into the passage way.

"Are you sure it's wise to exclude Esme from this Carlisle?" I asked. "This is a Cullen family issue, and she is part of the coven."

"She's my mate, Edward. I know it might be hard for you to understand now, but I couldn't live if anything happened to her. I wouldn't be able to function if I sent her to go hunt for this vampire. Perhaps if she was at my side and I knew I could keep her safe…"

"Emmett will be there, Carlisle. Rosalie would never allow anything to happen to her, and Alice would see if anything was going to happen."

"I know… I just can't risk her like that Edward. Emmett and Rosalie are both still practically newborns, and they're still newly mated. Emmett's first concern will always be Rosalie. You know I won't be able to completely trust Alice until she's formally adopted…"

"Do you believe her plan will work?"

"Probably, Aro trusts me. He'll trust me with the responsibility, and he knows I would never betray his trust. All of you will be necessary for me to perform the task, so you'll all get what you want. Just don't ask me to risk Esme. She's my life Edward."

"She loves you very much, Carlisle, but I can't help but notice that she feels stifled and smothered by your restrictions sometimes. She would never say anything to you about it. She loves you very dearly, but there are things she'd like to try. She's adventuresome and daring and she wants more, but she holds back to keep from offending you."

"Really? What kinds of things."

"It's not my place to say… I should respect the privacy of her mind. You should talk to her, though."

"I can appreciate that, but can you give me some hints? What kind of conversation should we be having?"

"I shouldn't… You already know how she feels about the smoking issue…"

"I know. I suppose I should be more flexible. I'll work with her on that. I'd prefer she doesn't feel she needs to sneak around."

"She regrets that you've apparently moved past being newly mated so quickly. She treasures the closeness you shared. She'd also like to spice up your relations a little and try new things, but she doesn't know how to broach the issue with you."

"Oh… What kind of new things? I thought we were doing well. She seemed satisfied with our… marital relations."

"Do you use your mouth on her?"

Carlisle seemed shocked. "No… Should I be?"

"Definitely. I'm sure she'd be willing to reciprocate as well. That probably means you haven't moved past vaginal sex either…"

"She's my wife! I'm not going to defile her with perverse deviant acts…"

"Umm… She might enjoy a little defiling every now and then, but that's for the two of you to discuss. I've said too much already."

"I think I need to have a long talk with Esme."

"That's usually for the best. Open two way communication is important in a relationship. Just remember she loves you and wants to please you. Right now she thinks she's pleasing you by letting you take the lead and tell her what to do. It's how she was raised, but it's hardly a modern attitude. It's going to be hard for her to speak her mind and tell you what she really thinks. She'll probably try to figure out what you want, instead of telling you what she wants."

"Thank you, Edward. I'll try to keep an open mind with her."

We had been walking through the corridors of the ship as we talked, and Carlisle directed me to a closed door ahead of us. The sign on the door said 'Purser's Office'. Carlisle knocked on the door and then opened it and walked in.

There were four humans in the small office and I was able to identify them from their thoughts and dress. The Purser was sitting behind the desk in the office. There was a large safe bolted to the deck and a security door in the bulkhead behind the desk with an armored door that was securely locked. Dr. Reinert was seated in a chair in front of the desk, and two crewmen were seated in chairs against the wall. The crewmen were wearing the uniform of Cunard line able seaman with dungarees, uniform shirts and caps, and sea boots. The doctor and purser were both wearing officers' uniforms.

Dr. Reinert rose and shook hands with Carlisle. "Thank you for coming Dr. Cullen," Dr. Reinert said. "I don't know what good it will do, but I had Seaman Yancy and Sutherland come down to answer your questions."

"Thank you, Dr. Reinert," Carlisle answered.

Then the doctor looked at me. "Who's this you've brought with you? We'd really like to keep this incident quiet until we make port."

"Edward won't go spreading rumors. This is Edward Masen, my brother-in-law. He's a trouble shooter for the railroads in Chicago and Tennessee and he has a sharp mind. I thought he might have some insights into this case."

The doctor and the purser nodded and seemed to accept Carlisle's explanation.

"Alright, well ask your questions. These men need to get back to their duties," The purser said.

Carlisle nodded and turned to the seamen, "Go ahead and give your account of what you saw, please, and we'll go from there."

The two seamen looked at each other, and then the older one, Seaman Yancy, spoke. "Aye, we was making our way through the third class port cabin access passage on our way to the secondary expansion turbine machinery room when we heard the screams. It was a woman's scream, and no passengers had any business back there. We ran to see what we could do to help, figuring she must'a gotten into the works somehow and injured herself.

"We come around the corner and there was the two of them… The man… It looked like a man… was holding her like a lover, but he wasn't ravishing her… He looked to be kissin' on her throat, but when he saw us he dropped her body and ran. It happened so fast… A man couldn't run that fast…"

I saw the scene unfold in his minds eye… The tall dark haired man with his back to them, wearing dungarees, uniform shirt and cap, and sea boots. It was a Cunard able seaman's uniform. He turned to look at them for a second with bright red eyes, and then darted up the hallway and turned a corner. He looked like a young man, but not too young to be part of the crew. I got the distinct impression that they recognized him but were afraid of him.

"I went up to the corner to see where he'd gone… There was nowhere to go… The hatchway was sealed from the other side. The ventilation duct went straight up through the ceiling, even if he could jump that high. We need a ladder just to access the grating. There was a porthole through the hull, but there was nowhere to go but Davy Jones locker that way, lessin' you climbed up the outside of the ship five decks to the after boat deck."

"The girl was dead when I got back to check, and then we rung for the purser and kept watch until an officer came."

"You didn't recognize the assailant?" I asked.

_I swear it was Willie… Jesus I knew there was something wrong with that kid… Only a glimpse though… The other crew swears he never left his bunk… How would they know…? He's gone half the time anyhow shirkin' his duty… Goddamn Cowell… I hate new hires that sign on last minute… This'll look bad on the boat if he's a bad one… Goddamn ripper… I say just pitch him into the drink and be done with him…_

They looked at each other and then looked back at me nervously. "No, Sir. Never saw him before. Hope I never do again." _Nobody ever will again if I catch up to the little bastard…_

"Ok. I think we're finished here." I turned to the purser. "You don't mind if we have a look around, do you? This reminds me of a case we had on the railroad. I think I may be of assistance."

"By all means, feel free to investigate, but we'd prefer to keep this quiet. I'll have to inform the authorities once we make port. Yancy, Sutherland, You're dismissed to duties." They nodded and stood to leave.

I nodded. "I'll take my leave now as well Carlisle. I believe you had some matters to discuss with Dr. Reinert?" Carlisle nodded gravely and I took my leave.

I followed the two seamen out of the room and followed them away from the purser's office, letting them put some distance between us. I waited until we were well away from the office and deeper into the bowels of the ship before I confronted them.

I tapped Seaman Yancy on the shoulder. He turned to look at me, surprised I had caught up to them.

"Yes, Mr. Masen, what can I do for you?" He said apprehensively.

"You know more than you wanted to say in front of the doctor and the purser. Tell me who did this, and I'll keep it quiet." I handed him a folded bill.

He looked at the money, and thought it over. He was loyal to the crew, but it was a lot of money. "I think it was a new kid who signed on in New York…"

"Willie Cowell?" I asked.

"Yeah…! How'd you know?"

"I'm following him. I told you something like this happened on the railroad. I want to keep this quiet too. You're alright if he disappears, right?"

"I ain't seen nothin' and I don't know nothin' and If I seen the last of him, good riddance."

I nodded. "Where does he bunk?"

"Third watch crew quarters down on A deck, abaft the main cargo hold…"

I nodded, picking the location out of his mind and comparing it to a schematic of the ship in my head, "Just forward of frame 97, down the starboard companionway."

"Aye… How'd you know…?"

"I studied plans for the ship before I came aboard. What's his duty tonight?"

"Oiler on the port secondary expansion turbine, but he didn't show up for his shift. He called off sick and claimed he swapped duties with the third watch starboard forward lookout."

"Ok, keep this quiet and I'll take care of this."

They nodded, and I could feel the relief in their minds that somebody was dealing with this situation. They weren't about to rock the boat and say anything, and if they ever did, people would discount it as drunken sailors making up tall tales. I walked away heading towards Willie Cowell's bunk and making a decision to head there to meet with Alice, Emmett and Rose. I was getting close when I felt the others thoughts converging on the crew quarters.

I waited for the others to arrive, and then I pushed open the hatchway to the crew cabin. The sent of vampire was strong in the confined space. I doubted the other crewmen he was supposed to share the cabin with were using it. There were no human scents. They were probably hot bunking someplace else if they were still alive.

Alice, Emmett and Rose followed me into the cabin and Emmett closed the door behind us.

"What did you find out, Edward?" Rose asked as she started searching the cabin. It was obvious this was the vampire's lair.

"His name is Willie Cowell. He's a member of the crew. He signed on last minute in New York. The two crewmen that found the girl got a decent enough look at him, but they want to keep it quiet so it doesn't hurt the reputation of the ship or the cruise line."

Rose pulled a leather bag out of the bottom of a locker and dumped it on the bed. There were dozens of driver's licenses and ID's that spilled out in a pile. None of them were the same. Most of them were young women.

"This is bad, Edward. He's keeping trophies. Souvenirs of his victims to remind him ok his kills. Most of these are innocent girls…" Rose dug through the pile and pulled out a handful of colorful hair ribbons. "I suppose these ones were too young to carry ID."

"Fine, so he's a ripper," Emmett said. "Where do we find him?"

"The crewmen I talked to said he swapped duties with the third watch starboard forward lookout, but there's no telling if he'll actually show up for the shift. He was shirking his duty when he attacked the girl last night."

"Well, at least we know he'll be coming back here," Alice said. "We know where we can find him. We should go search on deck before he attacks another passenger."

"Do you know something, Alice?" Rose asked.

"Let's just hurry. C'mon, we need to get up to the forward starboard boat deck. Right now, hurry!"

I turned to Rose. "Clean that stuff up and take care of it. We can't leave any evidence. Pitch it over the side." Rose nodded and I followed Alice and Emmett out of the cabin.

We moved as fast as we could through the corridors and passages of the ship without attracting attention. I moved into the lead and set the pace, moving faster when I knew there were no passengers or crew around to watch us run, and then slowing to a human's brisk walking pace when necessary.

We made our way out onto the promenade, keeping to the deeper shadows as we rushed down the starboard side of the ship. I flew up the companionway onto the forward boat deck. I could feel the girls thoughts as she moved tentatively forward along the deck.

I could feel the predator's thoughts as he stalked his prey. He was waiting as she moved into the trap. I could see it all now. He had left her a note. He told her he'd help her find her sister's attacker. The note had lured her up on deck and he was planning to take his time with her. He'd been rushed with her older sister, but he preferred to take his time and feed at his leisure while he ravished his victims, satisfying all of his carnal lusts in his victim's bodies. He enjoyed the rape almost as much as the feeding.

He was ready to strike, to leap from cover and carry the girl into the shadows and take her. I had to act now. "Ruth, stop! You need to come here now!" I called.

The girl stopped in her tracks and spun around to face us. The vampire on the superstructure by the lookout station froze and crouched motionless in the shadows.

"Did you slip the note under my door? Did you ask me to meet you up here?" She asked as she took a few tentative steps in my direction. Then she saw Emmett and froze again.

"No. You have to leave now. The man that killed your sister left the note to lure you up here. He was planning to kill you too."

"Oh! Oh my god! I was so naive! Should we call the sergeant at arms? Maybe he's still out here!"

"Go to your cabin, Ruth. Lock your door. We'll deal with this situation."

The girl nodded and scurried away. I felt her flee and go below deck as I advanced toward the vampire. He finally moved out of the shadows and leaped down onto the deck where I could see him.

"That was a very brave and very stupid thing to do." He said. "Now I suppose I'll just have to kill you instead." I could tell from his thoughts that he still hadn't realized what I was. He thought I was a human, and he was planning to attack me.

"You aren't going to be killing anyone else on this ship. How old are you? Who is your sire? Don't you have the first clue about the rules? You're going to attract hunters and expose us all if you continue to kill indiscriminately like this."

He finally took a closer look, noting my face and eyes, my stance, and finally catching my scent. He still hadn't noticed Alice and Emmett. They were hanging back behind cover, but were waiting to back me up if I needed it. I could feel Rose approaching rapidly. He'd have to notice her if she came barging in.

"You're like me! I knew there had to be more! I realized what I was from books and movies, but not all the stories were true. Sunlight and blood are true, but holy water and crosses and churches are a bunch of horseshit. I can see myself in the mirror, and nobody has to invite me in to enter a house."

"Others like us made those stories up to throw people off the track. Who made you? Why are you alone?"

"I don't know. I was stalking a girl in the park and somebody grabbed me. I woke inside a house after burning for three days, and then I figured out what had happened."

"Why were you stalking a girl in the park?" I didn't really need him to answer. I could see the vague human memories flash through his minds eye. Apparently he was a serial rapist and murderer before he was turned. Maybe whoever had turned him had figured he'd burn in the sun. Or maybe they thought it was ironic that he was already a predator while he was still human. Regardless, we'd never know.

He shrugged. "Hunting was something I did for fun then, but it's so much better now. Now I have another reason to hunt. The blood makes me strong. Together, we could clean out this ship! Humans are so weak and pathetic! They're like cattle or sheep!"

"You have to be more discrete. You can't simply kill indiscriminately. There are rules we have to follow. You'll attract hunters if you're sloppy and rampage through this ship or a city…"

"You have got to be kidding! Who could possibly stop me! We're like gods among lesser creatures! They exist to serve our needs!"

"That kind of attitude will get you killed. There are groups of humans that hunt us and know how to stalk and kill us. The way you hunt will attract their notice. Your actions are endangering my coven…"

"Your coven? How many of you are there…?"

Rose chose that instant to come running along the deck and skidded to a stop beside me before Emmett could grab her. Willie's attention shifted to her with a licentious sneer. He realized what she was and he suddenly realized the possibilities of having a more permanent partner to play with, although I couldn't imagine Rose or any woman for that matter enjoying the sick twisted games he imagined. Apparently some of his victims had suffered through protracted periods of torture for days before he tired of the games and finally killed them.

I could tell Rose didn't like the way he leered at her. "Is this the sick fuck that killed that girl? Let's just end him already…"

"Ahh, C'mon sweetheart, don't you wanna play with me? I bet you're more durable than those human bitches I play with. We could have lots of fun…" Rose bristled and I thought she was going to pounce on him. I stepped in front of her to hold her back and restrain her.

"Enough. There are rules that we're required to live by, Mr. Cowell. Our most important rule is to protect the secret of our existence. Killing conspicuously and leaving evidence behind is against the rules. You need to be much more circumspect in your activities, or you will end up dead."

"And who's going to kill me? How can there possibly be rules for what we are? Who's going to enforce rules on us?"

"Typically the Volturi enforce the rules…"

"Ok, I'll bite. What's a Volturi?"

"I suppose they are the closest thing to royalty among our kind. They are the oldest and most powerful coven. They make the rules and see to it that they are enforced."

"Are you a part of these Volturi?"

"No, but it's still my duty to inform you of the rules. As I stated, your actions are a danger to my coven. You'll attract hunters, and they'll realize we were on this ship. They'll think we were involved and hunt us. We'll have to stand before the Volturi and account for our actions, and we'll be held accountable for you. You're part of a bigger world than you realize. You can't simply run around like some crazed ripper, terrorizing helpless women. At least not one after another, it's conspicuous and draws attention."

"I don't care about attracting attention. I want to make a name for myself and strike terror into my victims. You're not going to stop me and neither is some other group I've never even heard of before. I'll live as I wish and do what I want. You can join me if you like, otherwise stay the fuck out of my way!"

"Is that good enough for you, Edward?" Rose asked, glaring the vampire before us.

"Yes, even Carlisle will admit we can't allow this to continue."

Willie Cowell took a step back, seeming unsure of himself for the first time. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Rose hissed at him as she dropped into a crouch, and then launched herself at him.

Rose in danger galvanized Emmett into action and he came barreling out of the shadows, bounding across the deck to protect Rose.

Alice was right on his heels as she erupted out of her hiding place. She tossed me a fire axe she'd picked up someplace and then launched herself up into the superstructure. She crouched on the railing for a second on all fours with her hands gripping the railing between her feet, and then she launched herself at her target.

I caught the axe in my hand and surged forward around the bend of the bow to join the fray as Alice collided with Cowell, her feet driving into his shoulder as she knocked him to the deck.

Emmett plunged into the skirmish and grappled him, tackling him back to the deck as he tried to roll away from Alice.

The girls pinned his arms down and Emmett grappled his body and legs so he couldn't flop around.

"Stop! Get off! Let me go! You can't do this to me!" He snarled as he tried to escape.

"Willie Cowell… You're a danger to my family and a danger to the secret that protects us all. You've shown a callous disregard for our safety and I cannot permit this to continue."

Willie stared up at me and the axe raised above my head with fear in his eyes. He knew his immortality had come to an end.

The axe dropped and he stopped struggling.

I picked up the head by the hair. His mouth was soundlessly cursing me as his eyes glared at me.

I pitched the head over the side of the ship into the black waters of the North Atlantic. The axe followed it into the water.

There was very little blood. The wound didn't spurt like a similar wound to a human would have, simply oozing a bit. We didn't have blood pressure like humans or a functioning heart to pump the blood. Our blood circulated a bit due to muscular action, but it didn't oxygenate and nourish our cells like human blood did.

The girls and Emmett were getting up, dusting themselves off. I turned to Emmett. "Get rid of that," I nodded at Willie's body.

Emmett picked up the headless corpse and pitched it over the side.

I turned to Rose. "Did you get rid of the rest of the evidence?" I asked.

She nodded. "I tossed the bag over the side when I came on deck, but we should search his cabin for anymore souvenirs."

I nodded. "Ok, take care of it."

Rose turned to Emmett. "C'mon, Emmett, Let's go take a look." He nodded and followed her away.

I turned to Alice when they'd walked away. "Well? How did we do?"

"The visions are solidifying nicely. I think we're going to be ok. We need to get out of here now. People heard the shouting and there's crew on the way to check."

"Ok, let's go." I let Alice lead the way and we ducked back inside as soon as we could, moving away from the scene of the crime. "Will they notice he's gone?"

"A few of the crew will notice, but he wasn't liked by anyone. He'd only been with the crew for a couple of days and regularly shirked his duties. They'll assume somebody made him have an accident and they'll hush it up. Nobody will report him missing."

I nodded as we walked away to go find Carlisle and Esme and let them know it was over. I had killed my first vampire, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be the last.

**Author's note:**

Ok, so maybe it was a bit of a bait and switch. I hadn't realized it would come off like that when I wrote it, but then again, I wrote chapters 13 and 14 together, and broke them up into smaller chapters later on to make them easier to post so the conversation at the beginning of this chapter seemed a part of the whole episode to me.

I'm not sure if you caught it, but Esme realizes Carlisle knows everything but hasn't said anything. It's just who he is. He could confront her with it, but that isn't going to change anything besides making them feel bad about it. There is no possibility that they won't be together. It is physically and emotionally impossible for them to end their relationship and survive the experience. He's content to ignore it and move on. He has no allusions that it won't happen again. Eternity is a long time.


	15. Chapter 15 European Vacation

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 15 European Vacation

The _Aquitania_ steamed into the harbor at Southampton on the afternoon of our fifth day at sea. By the time the harbor pilot came aboard in a launch and the massively powerful steam tugs latched onto the gargantuan ocean liner and eased her up to the quayside, the sun had set and it was twilight.

We rose from our sleep in time to disembark with the throng of passengers exiting from the ship and paid a premium to have our luggage hauled ashore and our cargo unloaded that evening. Rose went to supervise having our motorcycles unloaded while Carlisle and I dealt with customs. Our papers were checked and passports were stamped, but this was 1938, and it was a fairly cursory inspection. We had to pay a duty to bring our motorcycles into the country and received a temporary license to operate them, and then we were free to go.

Carlisle and Rose had made arrangements for a hotel in London for our stay. Now the only question was how we were going to get there. Carlisle and Esme were planning on taking the train directly to London. It was only a about a two hour ride and they'd be able to check in to the Hotel and secure our luggage in our rooms for us. Otherwise we'd have to rely on the porters in Southampton to haul our things up to London and we probably wouldn't have our bags until tomorrow night.

We had our motorcycles unloaded now and Rose had given them a clean bill of health. She'd managed to secure a supply of gasoline, and now they were fueled up and ready to go. We decided we ride up to London and take a look at some of the countryside along the way. There were some sights I'd like to see that weren't too far out of our way, and we decided to seize the moment and start our European vacation right away.

Alice managed to find us some rooms at the Cunard line offices to change into our travel gear, and we left the remainder of our luggage in Carlisle's care to see it safely to London. Alice changed quickly and then slipped out into the night to take care of an errand before we left Southampton. I had recognized the bar from her vision that first night aboard ship and I knew where she was going. She was perched on the back of my bike, polishing the last of the blood off her straight razor when we walked out of the offices to find her.

"Is it done?" I asked. She nodded and I didn't need to ask anymore questions. I could see it play out in her head. She had taken care of the loose ends, and we wouldn't have to worry about Dr. Reinert refuting the medical reports from the incident on the ship. According to the official report, apparently poor Mary York had an unfortunate accident when she wandered into a machinery room instead of her cabin.

I was surprised when I saw images of Yancy and Sutherland, the two sailors I had interviewed on the ship meet their untimely ends. Apparently they had been reported lost at sea before we docked in Southampton. Alice had been a very busy girl during the rest of the trip, tying up loose ends, but at least she wouldn't need to feed for a while. The only one left with the story of what had really happened was the purser, and he'd never believed it in the first place. He preferred to believe the official account, and wouldn't be a problem.

We waved goodbye and roared out of Southampton, headed northwest towards Salisbury. There was a curious ancient ruin out this way that had always intrigued me. Stonehenge had been ancient when the Romans had conquered this island in ages past, and had been as much of an enigma to them as it was to us today. There were many theories about the supposed purpose for the ring of immense stones. The most prevalent theory was that it was a sort of observatory for marking a variety of astrological events by precisely marking the position of certain stars in the night sky in different seasons.

Whatever its actual purpose had been, it had to have been of immense importance to the ancient Britons that built it. It represented a huge amount of labor and industry at a time when there was none of the modern machines or construction techniques available to its builders.

The actual monument was closed for the day, but we parked down the road and made our way up on foot to have a look around. I had to restrain Emmett from carving his initials into the top of one of the stones, and he had an almost perverse desire to rearrange the positions of the monument, but I was able to keep him from doing any permanent damage to the historical landmark. Rose helped me hustle him out of the park surrounding the stones and we cruised back into Salisbury to find a pub.

We ordered drinks once we found our pub in Salisbury. We pretty much kept to ourselves, but the conversation was interesting. I shied away from involvement in politics as a rule unless they affected my investments. I'd done well investing where the government targeted relief efforts during the worst of the depression years. Germany had been hit the worst out of all the countries in Europe by the great depression and Hitler had rode the wave of discontent with the Weimar Republic and his promises to rebuild Germany into a world power again into the Chancellor's office. The Nazi's had been ruthless in their pursuit of power, and all of Hitler's political rivals had been eliminated.

It seemed the locals didn't think too highly of the British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain and his conciliatory attitude towards Germany. Hitler had basically repudiated the treaty of Versailles and had re-militarized the Rhineland. Germany kept grabbing land in Europe on one pretext or another and the British government kept letting them get away with it. The French weren't any better. Half the time they were so busy fighting amongst themselves and their government was in such disarray that they hardly noticed what Germany was doing, and the rest of the time they let them because German re-industrialization helped their economy too. Unfortunately that re-industrialization was rebuilding their military power in flagrant disregard of the terms of the 1918 armistice.

So far America had stayed out of the brewing conflict in Europe. Roosevelt had issued a Neutrality Act earlier this year to keep America out of European politics, and the United States interests looked to the Far East for expansion and colonial power. The United States had annexed Hawaii and the Philippines, and had extensive interests in China. Most of our naval power was based in the Pacific and large segments of the American population were content to stay out of European affairs and concentrate on Asian markets and resources for the most part.

Of course, that meant we had to deal with the Japanese. They had invaded Manchuria in 1937, but their efforts were mainly in the northern part of China and Mongolia, while American interests were focused on the southern part of China, Korea and Burma. The ongoing conflict in China led to a deepening conflict between the U.S. and Japan, where public opinion was alarmed by growing Japanese power. The Japanese had basically disregarded the League of Nations rules for armed conflicts, and the list of atrocities in China and Mongolia at the hands of the Japanese army continued to grow with the death toll from their campaign of conquest.

It seemed odd listening to these concerns first hand out in public. These were the kind of world events that were part of the newsreels back home, but these people were living it and it was a concern in their lives.

We didn't spend a lot of time in Salisbury, but got on the road to ride into London. We had to backtrack to the highway we'd taken out of Southampton, and then continued northeast until we hit the M3 and followed it all the way into the capitol. Alice and I had both memorized maps of the country side and city, and I didn't think I'd get lost. Alice simply visualized our destination and it was as if our route and Itinerary were laid out in her mind and I simply had to follow the path.

Rose had booked us suites at the Claridge's – London for our stay. While it bore the same name as the hotel we had stayed at in Atlantic City, that was the end of the connection and it was operated by a completely different management company.

Claridge's – London was a five-star luxury hotel located in London's Mayfair district. It was a famous six story art deco stone and brick structure that had been built in the twenties. The Mayfair district was famous for its hotels and was the location of London's most expensive homes and, on Bond Street, it's most expensive shops. Nearby attractions included the Georgian splendors of Regent's Park, including the London Zoo. The London Palladium Theatre was within walking distance, and Buckingham Palace Westminster Abbey, Big Ben and the Tower of London were all within five miles of the hotel.

We received our typical welcome when we rolled up in front of the hotel. The valets took our motorcycles away after receiving a sizeable tip, but the doorman didn't want to even let us into the lobby to talk to the concierge or the reception desk. Apparently they had a dress code to even enter the lobby and we didn't measure up. Eventually we managed to have them ring Carlisle's room, and he had to come down to vouch for us before we could even check in.

I was glad to take the opportunity for Alice and I to settle into our suite, unpack our luggage and settle in. We showered and went to bed early, enjoying each others companionship in the darkest part of the night until the sleep took us.

Carlisle had plans for all of us the next night. All of us knew Carlisle's history, but Alice and Emmett only had the basic facts to go on. None of us had had an opportunity to hear him recount his beginnings where it had actually happened. Carlisle had been born in London in the 1640's, but it was a much different London than the London of 1938. Carlisle had been a human man living in London almost three hundred years ago in the 1660's.

Tonight he wanted to take the opportunity to reminisce and share his story with us where it had happened, as far as that was possible. We gathered in the lobby once we were all up and dressed, and Carlisle had the doorman call us a cab. We drove out to the east end of London and the cab dropped us off northwest of the Tower of London.

"I suppose you could say I lived here as a young man…" Carlisle started as he led us along the quiet sidewalk.

The city was foggy and hung with a haze of coal smoke from the many chimneys. Most of the buildings, houses, shops, businesses, storefronts and pubs were all heated with open hearth fireplaces and stoves that burned coal for fuel. The smoke permeated the fog and mist from the river and perpetually shrouded the city in a smog like haze day and night. London was known throughout England by the nickname The Smoke, much as Chicago was known as The Windy City.

I could tell this was the poorer quarter of the city from experience with cities in general. It was closer to the docks and was home to blue collar laborers and the working poor. I suppose that made sense. London had built it's wealth and prestige on being one of the predominant trade centers in the world. It was currently the largest city in the world with more than eight and a half million citizens. It had always been a large population center even in Roman times with a population of upwards of sixty thousand inhabitants in 140AD.

"I was raised near here, although everything has changed. The Tower is still the same. That was here when I was a boy, but everything else is different, even the layout of these streets."

"Why is it so different, Carlisle?" Rose asked as we followed him up the street.

"Fire. Fire and plague. London was ravaged by plague in 1665 and 1666. This was a city of three hundred fifty thousand souls then, but the plague claimed fifty or sixty thousand of them. At least modern historians blame all those deaths on the plague. The great fire of London ravaged the city in 1666, and inadvertently ended the plague by killing the rats that were spreading it. The fire destroyed sixty percent of the city, burning Old St. Paul's Cathedral, 87 parish churches, the Royal Exchange and the homes of many of the cities inhabitants."

"Apparently they were determined to rebuild," I commented.

"Yes, quite. London was predominantly constructed of wooden buildings before the great fire. Parliament passed the Rebuilding Act of 1666 mandating brick and stone construction for fire safety. Only door cases, window frames and storefronts were allowed to be constructed of wood."

We rounded the corner and stepped into a wider square where the roads crossed. Across from us was a small ancient looking Anglican vicarage with a small church yard and a cemetery behind the church.

"I thought you said all the churches burned?" Emmett asked. "How long has this church been here? It looks ancient."

"It was constructed in the late 1590's or early 1600's during the reign of James I at the beginning of the Stuart Period. Not all the churches burned. This was my father's church. He was a puritan Anglican vicar."

"Whoa, hold it right there! Your father was a priest? Is that even allowed? I thought preachers were supposed to practice celibacy?"

"The clergy in most of the protestant denominations are allowed to marry. Only priests in the Roman Catholic Church and some Eastern Orthodox sects are required to remain celibate and aren't allowed to marry. My mother died giving me life, and my father raised me. That was quite a feat in and of itself, infant mortality rates were around fifty percent in that era. The average life expectancy for common folk was only thirty-one years. I think I've done a bit better than that."

"Why were there such high infant mortality rates and such low life expectancy?" Rose asked.

"There was no understanding of basic sanitary needs at that time and pestilence and disease were rampant. A simple cut could become septic and prove fatal. London didn't even have a sewer system until the 1860's. The first sewer project wasn't started until 1859. Before that, the common folk simply pitched they're trash and rubbish in the middle of the street. The Thames was an open sewer and most of the waste eventually washed down to the river to be carried away to the sea. You can't imagine the stench of a city in that era. People simply emptied their chamber pots out the window while street sweepers cleared away the worst of the refuse and simply swept it into the river."

"God, I'd rather live in the country if the cities were so bad."

"Actually, Rose, people flocked to the cities if they could get away from the countryside. I suppose the country life was alright if you were a rich landowner or part of the aristocracy, but common folk were considered peasants or serfs and had been treated like little more than slaves for centuries. They could be beaten or fined if they were caught running away from they're ancestral homes without the permission of their landlord. People went to the cities to try and learn a trade to get jobs and better themselves. Still, there was a fairly wide gap between the aristocrats and commoners in Stuart England."

"So what did the common folk do?" Emmett asked. "Was anybody lookin' out for'em?"

"They found their solace in the church, but there was strife and division in the churches of that time as well. The Church of England had split with Rome during the reign of Henry VIII in the fifteen hundreds. His daughter, Mary tried to reconcile with Rome and the Pope when she came to the throne, but her sister Elizabeth restored the Anglican faith and tried to settle the differences between Catholics and Protestants when she came to the throne. She had some success, but she died childless and James I came to the throne from Scotland and championed the Anglican denomination. The King James Bible was written and approved during his reign.

"By my father's time, there was division among the Anglicans. Some, particularly among the royalty and aristocracy, favored what was styled 'High Anglican' which to the puritan mind set was little different from Catholicism except they didn't recognize the authority of the Pope."

"Wait a minute," Rose said. "What do you mean by saying 'The King James Bible was written during his reign'? Wasn't the bible already written? I thought it was ancient?"

"The bible did not exist in the form you're familiar with today. There were many bibles and collections of ancient religious texts, but almost all of the translations were written in Latin. There were a couple of earlier English translations, but they weren't well received. None were available to the common man on the street. They were the realm of the clergy who translated and interpreted them for the common folk and read portions at mass and then expounded upon their meaning in sermons."

"But you make it sound like they wrote a completely new document from scratch when they translated the English version," Rose continued.

"Well, that depends upon your point of view. To begin with, there was a wealth of material that might have been included, and some of the first decisions were which writings to include. Several entire books were excluded. Several more were removed from the modern printings to reduce the size of the document. Several more have been excluded because their content was deemed apocryphal by modern bible scholars, and then what exactly do you call it when you have a room full of lawyers, doctors of the church and biblical scholars arguing over the meaning of each phrase for years? There are compromises and differing opinions as to meaning. Some might say they were inspired by a higher power, and some might say they wrote a document that would appeal to their patrons that was based on earlier writings. The document was accepted by the masses because it was endorsed by the King and the Church, and they finally had an official version that they could read and interpret for themselves, if they were capable of reading."

"You make it sound like you question the accuracy of what they published," Rose said. "Do you think it's wrong what they did?"

"I believe in God, Rose. I don't believe in organized religion when they tell me only their way is right, and everybody else is wrong, which is why I don't go to church. I believe there are many paths to the divine. I think the bible can be a useful and inspiring tool. If it gives you peace of mind to read it and makes you want to treat your fellow man with compassion and respect, then by all means, read it, quote it and use it. If you're going to read it and interpret it literally and then use it as a justification for cruelty and inflicting suffering upon your fellow man, then I'll be the first to point out that it was written by other men to serve their own purposes, and just because it's old doesn't mean that it is accurate, right or correct."

Rose nodded, "Alright, I can accept that philosophy."

We had crossed the square and were standing in front of the church yard now. Alice had been awfully quiet, and I turned to her.

"You seem quiet, Alice. Did you have anything to say?" I asked.

"I'm was just waiting my turn. I've seen all of this." Alice turned to Carlisle, and smiled.

"I suppose this is the part where I ask if you have any questions?"

"Yes it is thank you."

"So, do you have any questions, Alice? I suppose this is the first time you've heard this story."

"Only with my ears. Ok, so earlier you said modern historians blame all the deaths during 1665 and 1666 on the plague, but you implied another cause. What would that be, Carlisle?" Alice asked with a smile.

"I figured somebody would catch that. London was of course infested with vampires as well as rats, like every major city of that era." Carlisle led us inside the church as we explored and looked around.

"Infested?" Esme asked. "Isn't that a little harsh? We happen to be counted among their number, dear."

"We might be vampires, love, but we are nothing like the vampires that decimated Europe during the medieval period and early Renaissance. Much of the death attributed to the bubonic plague or the Black Death was actually the result of waves of vampires wantonly preying upon the human population."

"You never mentioned this part of our history before, Carlisle," I said.

"It wasn't necessary before. It was a darker part of our history that was best left in the past, but it seemed appropriate to tell you all of the facts since we're on our way to see the Volturi."

"What are these facts? I know your basic story, how your father charged you with hunting down the demons that plagued the city, and you succeeded where he failed and rooted out real vampires. They captured you and turned you to try and thwart the hunters, and after a time you left them and went your own way."

"There is much more to the story, Edward, but mostly in the details and motivations. You see, my father championed puritan virtues and hated the 'High Anglicanism" being forced on the reformed church by the aristocracy. In truth, I think he simply hated aristocrats. He supported parliament during the civil war and persecuted Catholics and Royalists with a fervent intensity. He used his power as a vicar to stir up his parish against his perceived enemies. He made accusations of witchcraft against the aristocratic families he wanted to target. There were trials, although he couldn't target the families directly. Often some poor innocent would take the blame, and a serving maid or seamstress in the employ of the family would take the fall to cast blame of collusion on her aristocratic employers.

"Eventually I was dragged into my fathers efforts, but I refused to accuse innocents of crimes simply to cast aspersions upon their aristocratic employers. If accusations were to be made, I wanted proof of the crime. I suppose you could say I became a hunter, only I had no idea what I was hunting. I found like minded individuals, and we began collecting information on the aristocrats my father hated so much. They had to be doing something they could take the blame for, something we could expose that they would receive censure for rather than their innocent employees and servants.

"It was during this time that I learned of the true existence of vampires. There was an ancient aristocratic family that caught our attention in their odd behavior. Most of the family only ventured out at night and there were always deaths in their wake as they moved through the plague quarters of the city. Some claimed they were doctors or brought alms to the poor, but there were always deaths after their visits. They were led by a charismatic individual, the patriarch of their clan who styled himself as Darren Arosson. I came to know him as simply as Darius.

"Darius?" Emmett asked. "How old was he? That sounds like something ancient."

"Darius Valerius Antoninus came to Briton with the Romans during the first century A.D. I'm not really sure exactly how old he was. Dates and time weren't kept as closely for common folk in that era."

"How does this Darius relate to the Volturi and the vampires you say infested Europe at this time?" I asked.

"The Volturi might be ancient, but they didn't come into their current incarnation of power until the High Middle Ages, and they didn't truly consolidate their power until the early Renaissance period. Aro would like to give the impression that the Volturi have been in power for the entire three thousand years of their existence, and they have been a powerful and important coven for a very long time, but the Romanians held power over the majority of the vampire world until the early 1100's. They were eventually defeated in battle during a series of vampire clan wars and the Volturi rose to prominence as the leaders of the vampire world. They were the most powerful coven after the Romanians fell, and they took the reins of power over our world.

"Darius was a supporter of Volturi cause and supported their efforts in this region of Europe."

"What does it really matter which coven or family or Clan rules the vampire world?" Rose asked. "They don't really matter to us on a day to day basis. They wouldn't matter to us at all if we didn't need to travel to Italy to see them now."

"They don't interfere too extensively in our lives today Rose, but that is because of the rules the Volturi have imposed on the vampire world. Things were much different in antiquity before they came to power. It was the Volturi that imposed the rule of secrecy upon the vampire world. During the time of the Romanians rule, there was no such requirement. Vampires made no secret of their existence. Humans died by the thousands, and were kept like cattle as often as not.

"The vampire population would often grow unchecked as our kind ravaged the countryside. This would eventually lead to an uprising of the general human population and waves of hunters, war and slaughter until our kind were hunted to the brink of extinction time and again. The wisest and craftiest would survive the purge by blending into the background and lying low until the fervor of hysteria passed and we faded back into myth and legend again. Then the cycle would repeat itself. The Black death was a real disease, but the numbers of dead attributed to the plague were nowhere near as devastating as history claims. That was our fault. Vampires were much more deadly to the human population than the waves of rats that carried the plague.

"The Volturi put an end to that. They imposed the secrecy rules and forced vampires to become more circumspect and discrete, upon pain of death."

"I still don't understand why this Darius is so important, Carlisle." I said.

"Good and evil are relative terms. Particularly when applied to vampires. In terms of the amount of human bloodshed sanctioned and allowed, you could say that the Volturi were the good vampires, and the Romanians the bad. They all still condoned preying upon humans as their source of food, but the Volturi proposed that we take it upon ourselves to limit our numbers and maintain secrecy from the human world to stop the cycle of violence that resulted in so many vampires slaughtered by hunters.

"Of course, not all vampires accepted this notion, that we should keep our existence a secret and be discrete when we fed. Vampires that opposed their rule were systematically hunted down, weeded out and destroyed. In time the Volturi imposed their vision on the entire vampire world, but it took centuries. Darius was their supporter and agent in Briton to carry out their vision in this part of the world. Unfortunately I didn't know any of this when I was still human. I simply thought all vampires were the evil spawn of the devil, set upon the world to prey upon mankind."

"Darius was working for the Volturi, hunting down supporters of the Romanians, and you exposed him in your battle against the Aristocrats!"

"Yes. I figured out what he and his family were. I exposed them as vampires, and they were forced to flee from their estates and rich houses. They hid in dark basements, crypts and abandoned buildings that were burnt out from the fire as we hunted them down and dragged them out into the sun to destroy them. I learned later that most of them got away. Most of the clan actually did flee from the city into the country side, and did what they'd always done. They blended in and assumed new personas before re-emerging under new identities. They turned some newborns for us to capture as proof that we'd driven the vampires from the city."

"At the height of the conflict, I was captured by the vampires and brought before Darius. As the leader of the hunters, I was forcibly recruited. I was turned in the hopes that I would be able to stop or reduce the bloodshed. Of course I knew that was impossible. I knew what my father would do to me if he caught me. I'd be burned as a monster, just like the other vampires I'd captured for him."

"Darius was actually most understanding of my dilemma, once I was apprised of the facts of the situation. He didn't try to force me to confront my father. It wasn't necessary. In essence, simply turning me served his purpose. Without my leadership, the fervor soon died down, and the humans went back to their old methods of falsely accusing innocents while I learned about the realities of the vampire world."

"As I've told you before, I was amazed that I still had my freewill, and wasn't simply a demonic creature of the night slavering after blood. I refused to partake of human blood from the onset, and became something of a curiosity to my creators. I refused to suicide by walking out into the sun, and yet I would not partake of human blood. They had no desire to detain me once my transformation was complete. I stayed long enough to learn what I needed to know to survive on my own and soon left them to make my own way in the world. I left the city so I wouldn't be tempted by the large human population and traveled into the wilderness. There were still vast tracts of untamed forest then, and I found myself a cave to shelter in during the day."

"It was during this time that I discovered it was possible to live by preying upon animals. I was far from human dwellings, but I still burned with thirst. I became delirious with hunger, and I may have actually slipped into a form of hibernation sickness due to my refusal to feed. A herd of deer ventured too close to my cave, and ravenous with thirst, I fell upon them and ravaged them. Once I regained my wits and saw what I had done, I rationalized that I could continue to exist in this manner. Did I not partake of venison as a human man? It seemed only logical that I should be able to feed on deer and wild game as a vampire and continue to feed upon animals, only now consuming their blood instead of their flesh."

"I returned to London to share my insights and discoveries with Darius and his companions, but they scoffed at my revelations. They were aware of the ability to exist on animal blood, but considered it an emergency survival skill, not a primary means of existence. Regardless, I have continued to this day, having never fed upon humans to maintain my existence. In my three hundred years, I have only tasted human blood on four occasions, which I'm sure you are all well aware of."

"That's truly incredible," Emmett said. "I know how hard that is, and I couldn't have done it. So what did you do then? That was nearly three hundred years ago."

"I crossed the English Channel and traveled throughout Europe. I attended universities and studied science, medicine, art, languages, and bettered myself. Eventually I traveled to Italy and lived with the Volturi for several decades. They were as intrigued by my lifestyle as I was of their reputation as patrons of the arts and sciences. They attempted to get me to try their lifestyle, while I attempted to get them to try mine. In time we parted on good terms and I traveled to the new world. I was still searching for vampires that would accept my lifestyle. In time I found one."

"You created one, Carlisle, dear, but I'll accept your way of life as long as it makes you happy," Esme said.

"These Volturi don't sound so bad, the way you describe them, Carlisle," Rose said.

"They aren't evil, Rosalie, and if you know all of our history, they are most certainly the lesser of two evils. The Romanians would enslave mankind as cattle to prey upon at their whim, given the opportunity, but their numbers were decimated. The Volturi might seem draconian and arbitrary, but the rules are clear, and our world is a better safer place because of them. They ended the worst of the atrocities of the Southern Vampire Wars without totally decimating all of the covens involved. The Volturi Guard is a peace keeping force and maintains order amongst our kind, although their methods might seem harsh to modern sensibilities. Death was the standard punishment for most crimes in the ancient world, and most of the Volturi guards are ancient. I really don't see why you don't wish to serve with them. It's an honor to be chosen for the guard."

"You see it as an honor, but there are a disproportionate number of vampires with gifts that join to serve their term but never leave. Too many end up staying on indefinitely, Carlisle. I have no desire to be induced to stay against my will. I would gladly serve my term if I knew with a certainty that it would end when it's supposed to end and I'd be allowed to leave."

"Besides," Alice chimed in. "My proposal is better suited to all parties involved and it's a win/win situation for both the Volturi and us."

"You're aware of course that what the two of you propose doesn't have a real time limit. Once we accept, there's no going back. If Aro, Marcus and Caius accept this compromise you've suggested, it'll be like riding a tiger. We'll have to take it by the ears and hold on for everything we're worth. If we let go it'll surely turn on us and eat us."

"Yes, I'm aware of the consequences. If you're still willing, I'll accept the responsibility."

"Is there anything left in this church from your father's time, Carlisle?" Alice asked, obviously changing the topic of discussion so we wouldn't discuss our plans in detail.

Carlisle smiled at her, and then looked around the inside of building, momentarily overcome by nostalgia. He walked behind the altar and looked up at the large wooden cross hanging on the wall behind the pulpit. He ran his hand up the cross, grazing his fingertips up the surface. He reached behind the cross, running his fingers over the surface.

"This cross, I remember it from my childhood. My father carved it with his own hands. I remember him telling me that Jesus' father was a carpenter, and our lord was likely raised in the trade himself. He said it was a sign of devotion to god to work in wood and to know the tools of the carpenter. His initials are carved in the back of the cross here."

"You should take it Carlisle," Alice said.

"I couldn't do that, Alice. It's a holy relic now. It's hung in this church for nearly three hundred years. It survived the great fire of London, and the parishioners expect to see it when they come to mass."

"It won't be here in another two years. If you don't take it now on this trip it'll be destroyed. You know there's a war coming…"

"Why? Is England going to be invaded?"

"I don't think so, but the bombing is going to be horrible. There'll be planes overhead night after night dumping tons of bombs on the city. It'll go on for months. The fires will spread to this part of the city from the docks."

"You should take it, Carlisle," Esme urged him. "We can make a donation to the church that will benefit these people more in the coming years than having a three hundred year old cross hanging in their church."

"Alright, but I'm not going to simply carry it off and take it. I'll call the vicar tomorrow and explain that I'm a relative of a family that used to worship here."

"What if he says no?" Emmett asked.

"Don't worry; I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

Alice just looked at Carlisle and smiled. "I knew you had it in you. That should work out just fine," Alice said.

I didn't ask what they had planned. We left the church then, and walked around the city for most of the night. Carlisle pointed out the sights for us, and showed us what remained of the city of his youth.

We stayed in London for a week, taking night trips to see some of the sights we were interested in. We rode out to Stratford one evening to see the birth place of Shakespeare. We visited a couple of castles so Emmett could take a look around and see some suits of armor, but we'd seen what we wanted to see, and a week was enough.

The cross showed up one afternoon on the back of a wagon, and Carlisle went down to claim it. He made arrangements to have it crated up and shipped to his home in Wisconsin. Many rich people had made it a practice to travel to Europe during the darker days of the Great depression and had plundered Europe of many art treasures, furniture and even parts of buildings like ornately carved moldings and suspended ceilings. I suppose this was similar to those purchases, but this was a piece of Carlisle's personal history.

Carlisle bought tickets for the train to Dover and we loaded up for the trip to the coast. The white chalk cliffs of Dover were spectacular. Alice and I walked along the rocky prominences overlooking the choppy black water of the English Channel before we went back to our hotel for the day. We'd arrived too late at the end of the day to take the ferry across to Calais, but we'd booked passage for the last trip of the day on the following evening. The crossing to France was uneventful as we loaded our motorcycles and our luggage aboard the Ferry for the trip at twilight. We made the crossing to the continent and spent the rest of the night in the French port.

We took the train into Paris the next night. Carlisle had booked rooms for us at the Hotel Ritz Paris, which was then and still is the considered one of the finest, if not the finest, hotels in the world. Located at 15 Place Vendome, Paris, and overlooking the Place Vendome, the Ritz Paris was a four story masterpiece of classical architecture from the end of the reign of Louis XIV. It consisted of the Vendome and the Cambon buildings, and was famous for its gardens, bars, and restaurants.

The façade of the hotel was designed by the royal architect Mansart in the late seventeenth century, with construction started in 1705. Caesar Ritz purchased the palace and engaged the architect Charles Mewes to update the structure which opened to a glittering reception in June of 1898 as a two hundred ten room luxury hotel. The name Ritz soon became synonymous with opulence, service, and fine dining, for which the term 'ritzy' was coined to capture the essence of the Ritz experience. The Ritz was the first hotel in Europe to provide bathrooms en suite, a telephone and electricity for each room.

In 1904 and 1908 the Ritz garden café was featured in paintings by the Swiss artist, Pierre-Georges Jeanniot. Proust wrote parts of _Remembrance of things Past_ here from around 1909. Queen Marie of Romania and her two eldest daughters, Elisabeth of Greece and Marie of Yugoslavia stayed here in 1919 during the Paris Peace Conference while campaigning for the creation of the state of Greater Romania. Many other prominent royal figures and heads of state slept and dined at the hotel Ritz while staying in Paris. The hotel management boasted that practically every royal head of state had snoozed under the down quilts on the finest linen sheets available while staying at the Ritz.

Celebrities, Hollywood movie stars, political figures and the elite and powerful stayed at the Ritz. Alice was particularly ecstatic to stay here because the couturier Coco Chanel often frequented the hotel. Chanel maintained apartments above her couture house at 31 rue Cambon, but she owned many houses in both France and England that were gifts from the many rich and powerful men she had liaisons with as a professional mistress. During the war, Chanel would make her home at the Ritz, and would maintain a suite of rooms here as her primary residence for decades after her exile in Switzerland after the war.

Our weeks in Paris were extravagant and decadent as we moved in the same circles as the elite and powerful. Alice was immediately attracted to Chanel, initially for her couture line of women's fashion, although at this time, Chanel's avant-garde edge was being eclipsed by Elsa Schiaparelli. Chanel was still a notorious member of the Parisian, bohemian elite and Alice was attracted to her genius, lethal wit, sarcasm and maniacal destructiveness which intrigued and appalled everyone.

Alice's association with Chanel worked to all of our advantages, with the possible exception of Carlisle. According to several sources, Coco had received her nickname because she threw the most fabulous cocaine parties in Paris. By 1935, Chanel had become a habitual drug user, injecting herself with morphine on a daily basis until the end of her life. As a matter of course, Alice's association with Chanel led us to introductions to her sources and suppliers which gave us our introduction to the Parisian criminal underworld.

Where there were criminals, there were potential targets and opportunities for easy meals that would remain undetected until long after we were gone. We remained well fed while sampling what France had to offer. We avoided Chanel's direct suppliers, but their competition was fair game. Esme hunted with us again while we were in Paris, and her eyes remained a deep burgundy color while Carlisle made solitary forays into the countryside in search of game to slake his thirst.

We spent the rest of May and the first couple of weeks of June exploring Paris and the surrounding country side and environs. Of course we saw all the tourist attractions, counted the steps on the Eiffel tower and explored Notre Dame. We managed to see most of the Louvre despite the fact that it was mostly closed at night and strolled down The Avenue des Champs-Élysées to the Arc de Triomphe, built by Napoleon Bonaparte to honor his victories.

We managed to arrange a tour of the Palace at Versailles and strolled through the gardens at night before we left for the south of France and worked our way along the French Riviera to Monaco. Carlisle and Esme traveled mostly by train, making arrangements to meet us at our stops along the way while Alice and I and Rose and Emmett explored the countryside and resort towns along the way. I enjoyed gambling even if Alice claimed she didn't. She had fun even if she wouldn't admit it and we spent several nights at the Casino in Monte Carlo.

Eventually June drew to a close and we made arrangements to travel into Italy. We could have simply taken the train into Florence, and then traveled by local transportation to Volterra, but we still had time and we all wanted to see more of Italy while we had the opportunity. We took the train through the Alps into Italy and set our destination for Rome.

Visiting Rome gave us the opportunity to visit all of the attractions of the capitol of the ancient western world. There was evidence of human occupation in the vicinity of Rome dating back for as much a 14,000 years, and actual evidence of occupation of the site of Rome dating back 10,000 years. Rome's early history is shrouded in legend. According to Roman tradition, the city was founded by Romulus on 21 April 753 BC. The legendary origin of the city tells that Romulus and Remus decided to build a city. After an argument, Romulus killed his brother Remus and became the first king of the kingdom of Rome.

Rome was a thriving city of one million inhabitants under the current fascist regime. Benito Mussolini had marched into Rome in 1922, declaring himself emperor of the new Roman Empire. So far, Italy had thrived under his rule, but he had aligned himself with Nazi Germany, and begun conquests of his own in Ethiopia to extend Italian colonial power. Regardless, much of Rome's ancient splendor was available for the viewing, and we spent our nights exploring the coliseum and the forum. We took tours of the museums, visited the various sites in the city of fountains, architecture, and historic buildings, and even went on a tour of the catacombs while, enjoying our vacation.

We managed to see quite a bit of the Vatican, although we weren't necessarily welcome. St. Peters basilica was an impressive sight with its massive dome, the huge statues of the saints and past popes. Michelangelo's Pieta was on display inside the church and it was truly a masterpiece work of art.

After our time in Rome we left to ride south, visiting Naples, and then turning our sights north, we cruised through the country side into Tuscany. We spent some time in Florence before turning west into the hill country and our ultimate destination. Rose and Emmett and Alice and I cruised on our motorcycles, while Carlisle and Esme took the train to Florence, and then hired a car for the trip to Volterra. We had entrusted our luggage to them for the most part, and traveled light with what we could carry on our motorcycles.

We cruised into hill country around the city on the evening of the fourteenth of July, 1938. The walled city came into view as we rode down the highway, the sienna colored stone radiating heat into the night sky. It was surprising that there were lights in the windows of the castle that was prominent in the town. The highway wound around the city outside the walls and then crossed a bridge before disappearing through the narrow gates of the hill town. We rode through the narrow zigzagging medieval streets between the eaves and balconies of the overhanging two and three story buildings.

I found the main road through the city, and it opened into a wide piazza with a large fountain and reflecting pool in the center of the square. There was a tall square clock tower overlooking the square. It was almost midnight and the bells began to toll the hour as the clock struck twelve while we rode past.

The castle loomed ahead of us with it's large round towers and the main keep standing stark and unforgiving inside the curtain wall. The gates were standing open and we rode into the castle bailey. There were more buildings built around the inside of the walls and another Great hall before the main keep. It was a fairly massive structure, and was much larger up close than it had appeared from the highway. The great hall had widely spaced windows for two stories. The keep appeared to be at least three stories tall although it didn't appear much taller than the hall, and I wondered how high the ceilings were.

Attendants came out to take our motorcycles, and I was surprised that they were human, but then Carlisle had kept human servants at many times during the years I had existed. A fashionably dressed young woman approached us to greet us.

"Buonasera, benvenuti a Volterra. Sono Cornelia. Si prega di seguire me nel castello." (Good evening, welcome to Volterra. I am Cornelia. Please follow me into the castle.)

Picking up languages was easy for me because I could pick the meanings of words out of the speakers head. Even if they were thinking in a another language, the images, context and associations between images and feelings allowed me to pick up on the context, and rapidly assign meaning to the words I heard. Having near perfect recall made it easy to quickly build up a vocabulary, and within days I could follow along and understand spoken language. It didn't take much longer to develop fluency with the spoken language. Reading and writing would take more time and effort. I was already fluent in French from our time spent there, and I was rapidly picking up Italian. I already spoke Spanish fluently, and had a smattering of Portuguese.

"Grazie, Cornelia, sarà Aro ci vediamo stasera?" (Thank you, Cornelia, will Aro see us tonight?) I asked.

"No, il pubblico è prevista per domani sera. Ti porterò a Carlisle. Il tuo creatore è arrivato ieri sera con il suo compagno." (No, your audience is scheduled for tomorrow night. I'll take you to Carlisle. Your maker arrived last night with his mate.)

"Grazie." (Thank you.)

Cornelia led us into the castle. It amazed me that this duty was entrusted to a human, and that she apparently knew exactly what we were and who we were. She had obviously been expecting us. She led us inside to a reception area where we were greeted by the first vampire I had seen since arriving in Voltera.

The vampire was a young blond male with deep burgundy eyes. He was dress casually in black slacks and polished leather shoes, but wore a long grey, almost black cloak with the hood thrown back around his shoulders. He wore a heavy chain around his neck with a medallion of the Volturi Crest, and he had a sword at his hip. I knew weapons were forbidden to visitors here, and only members of the guard were allowed to carry weapons here. Obviously he was a member of the guard as he stood before us to greet us.

"Good evening," he said in perfect unaccented English.

"I trust your trip was uneventful and quick. Thank you for being prompt in responding to your summons. I am Alec," the boy said, holding out his hand to greet me. "I'll escort you to your lodgings. Carlisle arrived last night and informed us that you were traveling separately."

I took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alec. I'm Edward Cullen. This is Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty." I said indicating each in turn.

Alec turned to look at Rose and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've heard of you Rosalie. It isn't often I get to meet somebody responsible for starting a new urban legend where we don't have to intervene and make an example. That was an impressive piece of revenge without implicating vampires, even if the hunters figured it out. There hasn't been a case as impressive as yours since Lizze Borden."

"Thank you," Rose replied, not really sure if she should take his praise as a compliment or not.

"Follow me, and I'll take you up to your apartments. You can freshen up from your travels and rest during the day. I'll collect you tomorrow evening shortly after sunset, and take you to the great hall for your audience."

I nodded, and we followed Alec into the castle.


	16. Chapter 16 An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians Allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters, pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. I'm not sure Rosalie, Alice or Bella will have anything to say, but they may comment later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

Sorry this chapter is a little late. I have no excuses, but it's ready to go.

I will be the first to admit that the language gets a little florid and verbose in this chapter, but if you research these kinds of situations, people really did talk like this in these sorts of formal situations. The characters involved have been around long enough to know, so bear with me, and we'll get through it.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 16 An Offer You Can't Refuse

There was a soft knocking at the door of our suite. It didn't need to be loud to echo throughout the room. All of us heard it quite easily and we knew it was time to go down to the main room in the great hall for our audience. It was a couple of hours after sunset and we were all gathered together in the common room of the suite. Esme looked to Carlisle, and he nodded to her. She went to the door and opened it.

Alec was standing in the hallway and bowed to Esme. "Dr. Cullen, Madame Cullen, may I enter?"

"Of course, Alec, how may we be of assistance this evening?" Carlisle asked. We already knew, but we were observing all of the formalities now.

"Dr. Cullen, Madame Cullen, Your presence and that of your progeny and guest is requested in the great hall. Court will be convening shortly and your audiences before the Triumvirate are scheduled as the first order of business this evening."

"Yes, of course, Alec, We'll be along shortly…"

"Actually, Dr. Cullen, I've been sent to escort you to the chamber if you're prepared to leave."

Carlisle glanced around the room, looking at each of us in turn to see if we were prepared. This was our official introduction to the Volturi, so we had dressed in formal attire for the audience and were ready to go. We each nodded to him in turn. "Alright, Alec, I suppose we're as prepared as we're going to be. Please lead the way."

Alec led us out of our suite in the tower and back into the castle proper. We wound through cold stone corridors with doors spaced at wide intervals. There was no lighting to speak of, and it would have been pitch black to a human, but it wasn't dark to us. We could see as easily as if the passageway was brightly illuminated. The castle was clean and dry out of modern convenience. So many ancient castles were dank and damp and drafty, but this castle was lived in, and its occupants obviously catered to their creature comforts.

There were wide carpeted runners on the floor along the length of the passage, and the walls were plastered and painted in pastel colors. Tapestries hung at regular intervals. I was sure some were simply for decorative purposed and some covered exterior windows to block out the sun during the day. It would be too conspicuous to simply brick up the windows, and people on the outside would comment about windowless walls. I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't some arrangement made to have a portion of the windows illuminated at night to give the illusion that the interior of the castle was lighted for the comfort of the inhabitants.

We approached a massive set of ornately carved double wooden doors at the end of the corridor. Alec didn't slow down to knock or reach out to open the doors. They opened from the inside as we approached, servants inside the great room pulling them open in anticipation of our approach. We moved almost silently down the passageway, but apparently our presence had not gone unnoticed as we entered the great room.

The chamber was ornately decorated in an eclectic style of various centuries past. The walls were decorated with ornately carved wainscoting and cornices at the juncture between wall and ceiling. Lavish wallpaper and intricately carved and painted wood paneling covered most of the open spaces. Brilliant woven tapestries were hung around the room as were various paintings and works of art from many of the great masters. Marble columns denoted the positions of windows, but they were all heavily decorated with dark red velvet draperies and window treatments that would effectively block out the sun during the day.

The floor was paved in marble flagstones and polished to a glossy sheen. Rich carpets covered much of the floor, which were works of art in their own right. The ceiling was paneled in large ornately carved and painted wooden plaques or tiles leaving a large oval open space in the middle of the ceiling. The open space was painted in what appeared to be a biblical scene with angelic figures lounging on clouds looking down upon the affairs of the lesser creatures below them. I had never met any of the Volturi leadership in person, but Carlisle possessed a painting of himself with his friends, Aro, Marcus and Caius. If I wasn't mistaken, the faces on the angelic figures painted on the ceiling matched the faces in Carlisle's painting.

One end of the room was dominated by a raised dais with three ornately carved throne-like chairs. They appeared to be constructed of expensive hardwoods, and upholstered in dark red velvet like the window coverings. One chair in the center was set slightly forward of the other two, but they were all equally rich and sumptuous in appearance, richly painted and gilt with precious metals. The chairs were currently vacant as we followed Alec into the room.

The room itself was far from vacant. There were many groups of vampires in attendance at the Volturi's court. Some of them were guests and visitors. Some were petitioners. Others were here at the request of the Volturi to stand for audiences like us. By far the most numerous group in attendance were the members of the Volturi guard, and then of course there were the Volturi themselves. The guards were easily distinguished from the other vampires in attendance. They were the only vampires that were armed in the room, obviously wearing swords either at their hip or across their backs. They wore their dark cloaks as a badge of honor along with the Volturi Crest that hung on chains around their necks. The Volturi were easily identified because they were surrounded by the guard and the guard and other vampires in the room treated them with respect and deference.

I had only been introduced to a few of the vampires in attendance, but I picked the names and allegiances out of their heads and Carlisle's internal monologue as we advanced into the room. Several of the contingents in the room were from America like us, but for the most part they represented southern vampire covens come as petitioners to plead their case for territorial squabbles and infringement of hunting rights settled at the end of the southern vampire wars.

To be honest, I was rather surprised at the relative youth of the majority of the American vampires in attendance. I suppose I had never really considered just how devastating the southern wars had been. Carlisle was by far the oldest of the American vampires present, but then he was an immigrant, having been born in England. Few of the American petitioners were more than a hundred years old, and many of them were much younger, many of them my peers as far as age was concerned.

For the first time, I considered that perhaps Alice's plan wasn't so farfetched after all, and might actually have some chance of acceptance. Ever since she'd told me, I'd felt it was doomed to failure because nobody in their right mind would entrust us with that kind of responsibility because we were too young, but Carlisle seemed to think it would work. Having walked into this hall this evening, I had to believe he was correct if these were the vampires their covens had selected as ambassadors and emissaries.

The vampires in the hall were milling about, meeting and greeting and conversing amongst themselves as they waited for the court to be called to order. Aro, Caius and Marcus were the leaders and primary members of the Volturi coven and they seemed to be in no hurry to begin the proceedings.

Aro was the defacto leader of the Volturi as the speaker for the ruling triumvirate. I recognized him from the painting Carlisle kept in his study and from memories of him I had seen in Carlisle's thoughts. He had an average build, standing five foot ten inches tall. His hair was very long and jet black. He appeared to have been transformed into a vampire while in his mid-twenties and was very handsome. His eyes were deep burgundy red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, like a milky film occluded his eyes. I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze. His skin was almost translucently white, but appeared to have a texture akin to onion skin. It looked almost powdery like chalk due to his great age.

He was dressed in a pitch black robe that reached to the floor and he was so very graceful that when he moved it appeared that he was floating without actually moving his feet as he moved around the room.

Besides his guards, Aro was attended by his mate, Sulpicia. Aro was her sire, and had created her much as Carlisle had created Esme. The story that was told was that she had been a close friend of Aro's sister Didyme, and he had turned both of them at about the same time. That was a remarkable feat in and of itself, given that he would have been so new to this second life when he turned them. He claimed it proved how powerful his blood truly was and that it was his destiny to achieve supremacy in our world. Sulpicia was completely loyal to him and fully supported his every decision, at least publicly. She was very beautiful with long black hair, and almost waif like thin in her long black Chanel evening gown.

Caius looked much like Aro in so much as he exhibited similar signs of advanced age. His skin was so white that it was almost translucent, and was comparable to onion skin in appearance like Aro. His eyes were dark burgundy red, though cloudy or milky like Aro's and Marcus'. His snow white hair was shoulder length, and very close in color to his skin tone. He appeared to have been transformed while in his late forties and had an average build. He was easily as graceful as Aro, appearing to be almost floating when he moved in his floor length pitch black cloak.

Of course Caius was attended by his mate Athenodora. She was of average height, blond haired and burgundy red eyed, and she looked to have been transformed in her early thirties. She was thin like Sulpicia, and was similarly attired in a rich black evening gown.

She had been part of the coven since before they rose to power. Caius and Athenodora were older than Aro by nearly a century, and had traveled together as a bonded pair before stumbling across Aro and the coven he was assembling in his bid for ultimate power. Caius had been intrigued by Aro's single minded pursuit of dominance of the vampire world and his plans to achieve it, and Aro had been impressed by Caius unrestrained ferocity and ruthless determination to bring down the Romanians at any cost. They joined forces to destroy the power of the Romanians, and had been together ever since.

Marcus appeared to have been transformed at about the age of 19 and had been turned by Aro's sister, Didyme. He had black shoulder length hair, and stood six feet tall with an average build. Like Aro and Caius, He was incredibly graceful in his movements. His white skin was translucent with a papery texture, and his red vampire eyes had an overlying milky film. As a co-leader of the Volturi, he wore a black cloak like Aro and Caius. His face was totally expressionless and appeared completely uninterested about everything in existence around him.

I could feel his mind, and the only thing causing him to continue his existence was his intense loyalty to the two vampires he considered to be his brothers. I could feel his bond to them through his gift, and it was extremely powerful. I knew Marcus' story. He had lost his mate centuries ago in the war with the Romanians, and the loss of Didyme had made him completely listless and apathetic. Most vampires would have sought their own end and left this existence for the next after losing their mate, but Marcus remained loyal to the Volturi despite the loss of his mate. It was a remarkable accomplishment, and remarkably sad that he could endure such pain for loyalty sake.

I felt it when Aro acknowledged our presence and indicated to his servants that they were ready to begin the night's proceedings. One of the guards slammed the steel shod butt of his spear like staff against the stone floor, and it echoed through the room like a gunshot.

The vampire, dressed in a dark gray almost black guard cloak at the side of the dais intoned, "This assemblage of the Triumvirate Court of Volterra shall come to order. Those having official business before this court shall be heard!"

The center of the room cleared and the trio of leaders floated to their thrones. The wives took up position behind the dais, and the elite members of the guard took up positions before and around the dais.

Aro turned to the gray cloaked vampire when it appeared that everyone was settled. "You may proceed, Santiago. What is the first order of business?"

"Carlisle Cullen and his coven are visiting from America. The party consists of his progeny and a companion. They have several items to address on the agenda."

"Ah yes, Carlisle my friend. Have them approach, Santiago."

The gray cloaked Vampire stepped forward, cracked his staff on the ground again and intoned, "Carlisle Cullen and the Cullen Clan, You may approach and be recognized!"

Alec bowed to Carlisle, and then moved off to rejoin the guard, his task accomplished.

Carlisle led us to the center of the room, and then walked forward to approach the dais with Esme on his arm. I followed, escorting Alice, and Emmett and Rose followed us with Rose on Emmett's arm.

We stopped several paces back from the dais when we got to the first rank of the guard, and Carlisle bowed. Esme curtsied, and the rest of us followed their example out of respect for Carlisle and the leaders of our world. I was surprised when Aro rose from his seat and floated down off the dais to greet Carlisle personally.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" Aro exclaimed. "It's been too long since you've visited! You look well old friend, and you've done well for yourself, establishing a bloodline. This is a fine addition to our world! I congratulate you my friend."

Aro reached out and embraced Carlisle, and then took his hand, holding it in his own and closing his eyes as all of Carlisle's experiences and memories flashed through his minds eye. Aro seemed contemplative for a couple of minutes after absorbing Carlisle's memories. Carlisle was privy to all of our plans and abilities, and he seemed to be intrigued by the possibilities.

A part of him coveted our abilities and he desired to make them his own by adding us to his guard, but another part of him saw the wisdom of what Alice had foreseen, and it made sense to him to protect what he had built.

"Thank you, my friend, Aro. It is an honor to be welcomed to your court again after so very long. Please, greet my family," Carlisle said, granting Aro permission to formally greet each of us. He would have anyhow, but the formalities were being observed, and Carlisle was patriarch of our coven. He had the right to refuse, but he never would since this was a friendly meeting.

Aro moved on to Esme. "Sweet Esme, you are a most fitting companion for my dear friend." Aro took her hand and bowed over it, kissing her knuckle and absorbing all of her memories to complement what he had already absorbed from Carlisle. "It fills my heart with joy that Carlisle has found such a charming mate after all these centuries." He wasn't lying or simply saying it to be polite either. He really was happy for Carlisle and Esme.

Aro stood before me next as Carlisle and Esme shifted to the side to allow him to approach the rest of us.

"Edward, you already know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to Volterra. It is an honor to meet such a gifted vampire, and one with a gift so similar to my own. I'm sure we'll have a long mutually satisfactory relationship." Aro reached out to take my hand.

I hesitated for a second, and then took his hand. It was amazing to see my life literally flash before my eyes through his minds eye as he reviewed my history.

_You have doubts that I would accept Alice's plan... I value your gift but I do not need two mind readers in Volterra... I prefer my thoughts to be my own... It's a pity you require Alice to make this work... She is valuable… I would like her by my side, but she is necessary for the plan to work... I will consider the proposal... It has merit..._

I nodded my head, slightly shocked that Aro actually seemed amenable to considering the proposal, but then of course he was right. He would have no secrets with me around, and he was comfortable in his position of power, being privy to all of the thoughts around him and holding all of the cards while everyone else around him was always half in the dark. It was kind of like playing poker when you could see everyone else hand, but nobody else knew who was bluffing. He wanted to keep it like that. I would be a liability to him in Volterra, because all of his cards would be on the table too. He wanted my ability on his side, but he didn't want it here.

"That was an excellent piece of work on your crossing. It is admirable that you chose to take a leadership role in the action and acted to uphold our laws to protect the secret. My own guard could not have acted with more dispatch and thoroughness to ensure all of our safety. I commend you on a job well done."

I bowed my head. "I did what was necessary."

Aro moved on to Alice next.

"Sweet Alice, your proposal is most intriguing. You are very powerful and I would greatly enjoy having you by my side, but what you suggest is a most compelling option as well."

Aro took Alice's hand, and he lingered with her petite hand in his grip as he studied her memories. All her defenses were down for the first time since I had met her, and the true magnitude of her manipulation and the ultimate goals of her scheming and planning were finally revealed in all their intricate detail. The future she envisioned unfolded before me and I understood what she was doing all of this for. I couldn't say I blamed her.

"A most audacious plan indeed, Miss Brandon." Aro said. "You are truly most devious. I will endorse it when the time comes if you serve me as you intend from your thoughts. Of course you know what you'll have to do to make this work?"

"Yes. I am prepared. You know I've already discussed it with Carlisle."

Aro nodded, and then moved on to Emmett.

"Emmett, it is a pleasure to meet you. So young, and yet so powerful, you are an asset to Carlisle's coven."

Aro took his hand and Emmett's thoughts flowed into Aro's mind.

"Ah, yes... Loyal to a fault, immensely strong and yet so controlled for one so young. You remind me of my Felix when he was in his youth."

Aro glanced aside and Emmett followed his gaze. He was looking at a truly massive vampire with a similar bulk who looked immensely strong with close cropped black hair and rippling muscles. Emmett eyed him appreciatively, and nodded. I could sense Emmett's desire to try his skill against this Felix, but he had centuries of fighting experience under his belt, and was a seasoned member of the Volturi guard. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of vampires who had been executed for rules violations. Emmett might learn a thing or two from him, but he wasn't going to beat him in a fair fight, if that even existed here.

Aro nodded, "Perhaps we can arrange an opportunity for the two of you to spar..." and then moved on to Rose.

"The beautiful Miss Rosalie Hale, your reputation precedes you. Rose is such a fitting appellation for a creature of such exquisite beauty, but our Rose has thorns..."

Aro took her hand, and her thoughts and memories became his. Nothing was spared or hidden as the full impact of the events of her life flashed through his minds eye.

"Human nature has not changed in my three thousand years. The species is just as barbaric and cruel as it was in the days of my youth. Your story bears shocking similarities to Caius and Athenodora's history. Perhaps they would be willing to share it with you someday. You have Caius's ferocity and ruthless warrior's spirit and Athenodora's calculation and attention to detail in your planning and execution. You will do well in this second life."

"Thank you," Rose said. Rose resented what had happened to herself the most out of all of us, but she was pragmatic enough to accept the reality of the situation and deal with the hand she'd been dealt.

Aro nodded and floated back towards the dais a few steps, and then turned to address Carlisle.

"You have official business to conduct before this court, Carlisle. Proceed."

"Thank you, Aro. I wish to petition the Court of Volterra for official acknowledgment of my Covens Bloodline. Secondly, Alice Brandon is orphaned and has no bloodline. She has approached me to request formal adoption. With your permission, I would claim Alice as my own and have her officially acknowledged as a member of my coven and the Cullen Bloodline."

"Your petitions are duly noted. Please allow me to consult briefly with my brothers."

Carlisle bowed, and Aro floated back up to the dais to consult with Marcus and Caius. Athenodora and Sulpicia approached from behind the dais to listen and comment as well. They spoke too quietly for the assemblage to hear, but I was able to follow their conversation.

_Brothers, what say you?_ Aro asked.

_Carlisle is a friend and has done well for himself. I say we acknowledge his coven._ Caius said

_Aye._ Marcus agreed.

_Agreed then. What of the girl?_ Aro asked.

_If the girl is truly orphaned we could claim her ourselves and simply add her to the guard._ Caius said.

_I have read her proposal. She wouldn't be happy here._ Marcus said.

_What of her plan?_ Sulpicia asked. _Will it get as bad as she claims? There have been many wars over the millennia. Will this one be that much worse?_

_I have viewed her thoughts and her visions of what has yet to come to pass._ Aro said. _You know how bad the last war was. This coming war will be many times worse, the human race's destructive potential increases with every generation. I fear that soon they will become a danger to their own continued existence, but that is a discussion for another time. This war will endanger all that we have built. We will lose communication with the Americas for many years. The Southern Covens will rise against us if we can't enforce our will. I feel we must act to insure that our rightful rule of the vampire world is not challenged._

_Can they be trusted?_ Athenodora asked.

_We trust Carlisle, and his progeny will serve him without question. None of them seek power. They are satisfied with the status quo. Carlisle will not betray us. He is content to allow us to rule. His coven will follow his lead._ Aro said.

_Agreed then._ Caius said. _Let him have the girl if she is the key to making this work._

_Agreed. _Marcus said.

Aro nodded and then floated over to his throne-like chair on the dais and sat down.

"Carlisle Cullen, you may approach us." Aro said when he was seated.

Carlisle walked forward, and the guards allowed him to approach and stand before Aro's throne.

"Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, the Court of Volterra accepts your petition to acknowledge your Bloodline. Kneel before us to give your oath."

Carlisle knelt before Aro and stretched out his hands as though in a posture of prayer, and then Aro reached out to hold Carlisle's hands between his in the formal act of homage.

"Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, you kneel before us this night having indicated your willingness to accept the noble position of Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline. Having been adjudged fit for this honor do you, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, swear by all you hold sacred and true that you will honor and obey the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council, honor and defend all vampires of your Bloodline, give courtesy to your Peers, and conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Patriarch of an acknowledged Bloodline, drawing your sword only for just cause and being chivalrous to all to the greater glory of yourself and the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council?"

"I, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, do swear this until the true death take us, the world end, or the honor shall pass from our hands by just action of the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council."

"Then We, Aro, by right of arms Speaker for the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council, do swear to defend you and your household until the true death take us, the world end, or the Rule of this council shall pass from our hands."

"Your sire has passed from this second life to the next. Rise, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, and take your place as the rightful Patriarch of the Cullen Coven. From this day forward you are granted all rights, privileges and duties as are befitting of your station as Patriarch of the Bloodline. The Cullen Coven is officially recognized by the Volturi."

"Thank you, Aro," and Carlisle stood up and took a step back from the dais.

"As to your petition before the Court of Volterra to request formal adoption of Alice Brandon to your Covens Bloodline, I have observed her mind and history and confirm that she is indeed orphaned and has no bloodline of her own. She was abandoned by her sire before she rose to her second life and was left to fend for herself. It is a remarkable accomplishment that she has succeeded in adapting to her existence on her own. The Court of Volterra official acknowledges your right to claim her."

"Alice Brandon, you will approach us," Aro continued.

Alice walked forward, and the guards allowed her to approach and stand beside Carlisle before Aro's throne.

"With your permission, we would allow Carlisle Cullen to claim you as his own and officially acknowledge you as a member of his coven and the Cullen Bloodline. Is this your wish?"

"It is. I submit to the authority of Carlisle Cullen of my own free will and officially petition for membership in the Cullen Coven."

"Granted, Carlisle, you may proceed with the adoption," Aro said.

Carlisle nodded, and then turned to Alice. "Do you, Alice Brandon, swear by all you hold sacred and true that you will submit to my will as patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline, honor and defend all vampires of our Bloodline, give courtesy to your Peers, and conduct yourself in all matters as befits progeny of the Cullen Bloodline?"

"I, Alice Brandon, do swear this until the true death takes me, or the world end," Alice answered.

Carlisle raised his wrist to his lips, and I could hear his flesh tear as his fangs ripped his flesh and tore open his vein. The blood flowed from his wrist, but the venom prevented the wound from instantly sealing over.

He offered his wrist to Alice. "Drink…" Alice pressed his wrist to her lips and drank from his vein.

"Let my blood be your blood. Become my childe and join me in this second life," Carlisle spoke.

After a few minutes, he withdrew his wrist and the wound sealed. Alice's lips were red with his blood, and she seemed woozy and unsteady on her feet. Carlisle took her in his arms, holding her like he would a lover, soothing her as he tilted her head back.

"Accept my embrace and be welcome in my coven, Alice Cullen."

Carlisle leaned into her, and his fangs sunk deep into her throat, piercing her jugular. Her body went rigid as his venom entered her system, reacting with his blood. Her body jerked spasmodically as though she was being subjected to violent electric shocks and then a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. She went limp in Carlisle's arms, slumping bonlessly, but periodically jerking as the blood and venom burned through her body.

"Cullens, approach and collect your new sister." Aro said. "Return to your lodging and care for her, you may return when she rises and we will conclude our business."

The guards allowed us to approach and we took Alice from Carlisle's embrace, all of us lifting her and supporting her as we held her body like pall bearers at a funeral and carried her body out of the chamber. Carlisle bowed to Aro. He took three steps backward, and then bowed again before turning and following us out of the chamber. Alec broke off from the guards, and came to escort us back to the suite we had spent the day in yesterday.

Alec led us back through the corridors and passageways of the castle, and stepped aside when we reached our door.

"It is against our rules to hunt within the city or the local environs, but she will need to feed when she rises from her ordeal. A meal will be provided for her. An exception has been granted to you, Dr. Cullen, so long as you hold to your usual dietary restrictions." Alec said.

I stopped in the doorway and let the others carry Alice inside as I turned to address Alec. "Are you aware of our other dietary restrictions?"

"There's more? I was aware of Dr. Cullens dietary peculiarity because he spent some time with us decades ago. I assumed the rest of your coven shared our diet."

"We do for the most part, but we do not partake of innocent blood. We prey upon human criminals and predators. The worst element in the human community that we feel is worthy of execution and death."

"Ah, an interesting philosophy, I can see your point, though. We do not allow crime to exist within the walls of Volterra to maintain order and discipline within the community. I'll mention it to Heidi, and see what she can come up with. It should prove an interesting challenge for her."

"Thank you. I'll notify you when Alice rises. Good night."

Alec nodded, turned and walked away. I closed the door to the suite, and walked into my room in the suite where the others had laid Alice on our bed. Carlisle sat beside her and was examining her.

"How is she, Carlisle? How long will this go on? Surely not the full three days?"

"She's doing well. There should be no permanent complications. Many of the guard go through this when they pledge themselves to the Volturi. It typically lasts about twenty-four hours until the blood and venom burns through her body and leave her system."

"Will it affect her ability?"

"I've never heard of it ever happening before. She should be back to normal when she rises from the sleep tomorrow evening."

"Is she in pain?" Rose asked, looking at Alice with compassion.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is akin to the pain of the transformation. She is experiencing that all over again, but it will be over much more quickly."

"How could you do this to her? Couldn't you simply accept her and make her part of our coven?"

"This is a price she was willing to pay, Rosalie. It is the price of official acknowledgement by the Volturi. None will dare say she does not have the right to claim our Bloodline now."

"I don't understand why that's so important, Carlisle. We got along fine before. Why does it matter if our bloodline is acknowledged by the Volturi or not?"

"It makes us an officially sanctioned Bloodline, essentially peers within the vampire world..."

"Peers? What were we before? I thought all vampires were equal?"

"It would appear that way because we so rarely interact with other vampires, and being raised in modern America, you're used to the concept of equality and a relatively classless society, at least in so far as politics is concerned. The vampire world is not a democracy; it's more akin to the feudal societies that existed across Europe and Asia in antiquity. Most of the vampires that run it are ancient, and it's much easier for them to deal in those terms and accept those concepts of power. Modern concepts like equality between classes are simply foreign to them. The vampire world works on the concept of power and holding on to whatever you can take and keep."

"Ok, so what does this mean to us? What did Aro mean when he said he would defend us? I thought we were here because he wanted Alice and Edward for this army of his?"

"In a feudal society a vassal and his rightful overlord exchange oaths of fealty to create a contract of duty and service. The Volturi are obligated to defend us and protect us and the society that we are a part of. They uphold the law and interpret it for us. In many instances they created the law and imposed it by force of arms. In return we provide service and support when required.

"In ancient times, we would have been required to pay taxes, provide material and service to maintain the realm and provide soldiers in time of war. In modern times, this has translated to following the rules and laws of our world, supporting the Volturi's rule as ultimate arbitrators and enforcers of the rules, and providing vampires to serve their term of service with the guard for our mutual benefit as enforcers of the law."

"That's what we do for them, what do we get out of this?"

"We are allowed to claim territory and hunting rights. The Volturi act as arbitrators and the court of final determination in disputes between covens, and in some cases we are able to accept certain titles and responsibilities. In ancient times, before the advent of modern communication, it was common for a feudal overlord to assign responsibility for a territory to an underlord or viceroy to manage a region in the overlord's name, giving them the right to act with the authority of their lord. This somewhat rare today, but my sire, Darius was the Volturi's Viceroy in England at the time I was transformed."

"That's all well and good, but this isn't the dark ages. We can make transatlantic telephone calls today for god sake!"

"Why don't you go argue in the other room?" I asked. "Alice needs to rest, and this has to be disturbing her. I'm sure she's probably aware of this even if she's in too much agony to join in the argument."

"Edward's right," Esme said. "Let's let her rest quietly."

Esme herded everyone out of the room, and I got Alice undressed and put her in our bed. She might not be my mate, but I cared for her dearly. I cuddled her against my chest and held her while she burned through her torment, paying the price to join us and officially be one of us. I would not let her sacrifice be in vain.

-~*TDPotN*~-

Heidi had risen to the challenge and had provided Alice's meal as promised. She had managed to find a convicted murderer who was awaiting execution in one of the neighboring communities, and had managed to spirit him away in the darkest part of the night. Alice was ravenous when she rose from her sleep and had quickly dispensed justice, carrying out his sentence whether the human world ever became aware of it or not. Once her thirst was adequately sated, we congratulated our new sister and welcomed her into the family.

It had been a brief celebration, and then we dressed for court and Alec once again led us through the passages of the castle to the great hall for the evening's proceedings.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait on the Court this evening. We've managed to get you on the docket, but there are other petitioners ahead of you. You aren't the first order of business this evening," Alec informed us as we approached the hall.

I nodded, and Carlisle said, "That's quite acceptable, Alec. It's been years since I've attended Aro's court, and besides, I think the rest of my coven will find it informative."

I knew what Carlisle was getting at. We'd never been involved in this sort of thing, and it was good to see it first hand and observe how the proceedings were carried out in a formal court setting.

Alec led us into the hall and left us to our own devices as we mingled with the other visitor's and petitioners. I noticed most of the vampires in the room seemed to move in groups unless they were alone at court. Coven mates seemed to congregate together in a group around their prespective leader as the groups met and mingled.

I suppose it was the same for us. Carlisle had gone off to talk to an old friend, leading Esme on his arm while they crossed the chamber. Alice was with me, and Rose and Emmett stayed with us as we moved about the room, observing for the most part until another group crossed our path. The leader turned to me, obviously intent upon speaking with us.

"Greetings, I am Rodrigo DeSilva, progeny of Maria DeSilva." He held out his hand to me, but I knew he was more curious than friendly.

_His territory is in northern Mexico around the Chihuahua area… Maria DeSilva was progeny to Benito… Benito was executed by the Volturi for his part in instigating the Great Southern Vampire Wars…_ Alice sent to me in her thought.

I took his hand and shook it. "Edward Cullen, progeny of Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rodrigo," I lied.

"I didn't think northern covens grew quite so large, Master Cullen. What territory do you claim?" He asked.

"We're currently active mostly in northern Illinois and part of Wisconsin and Minnesota, although we haven't officially claimed the territory. We move around a lot traveling. We've spent some time in Tennessee in the last few years, too."

"That's quite a range. You haven't had disputes with other vampires in the region?"

"None to speak of, we had to deal with a rogue from New York recently that was practically feral and living as a ripper. He was practically exposing himself with his feeding habits, and was a threat to my family."

"A rogue? It sounds like you're doing the Volturi's job for them. They burden us enough with their oppressive rules. We have poachers enough encroaching on our territory and then running off to the Volturi that we're harassing them when we defend our hunting rights."

I shrugged, "He was going to expose my coven and attract hunters to us. The Volturi would have dealt with him eventually. I did what I had to do."

"So you have no opposition to the Volturi's rule or policies?"

That was a slippery slope to tread, particularly when I was standing in their throne room before court was about to start.

_Simply speak your mind Edward… It'll be ok… _Alice thought.

"No, I accept the Volturi's laws. I feel they keep us all safe. If I have any concerns, it's with the arbitrary and draconian nature of their punishments and enforcement. I don't believe every case requires the true death being inflicted upon the accused. Many of these vampires that get in trouble would be willing to clean up their own messes with a little help."

"That's an interesting idea. What about border disputes and encroachment?"

"I suppose you'd have to address those on a case by case basis and investigate the facts. I would think those types of disputes could be solved by negotiation and compromise."

"I find it easier to simply wipe out the opposition and claim their territory."

"Then the survivors would want revenge and you'd have another war on your hands."

Rodrigo shrugged, "It's worked for us for centuries. We don't need the Volturi interfering in our affairs. If it wasn't for them, we could simply farm the humans and be done with it. They're nothing but cattle anyhow. We should give up this pretense of hiding from them and simply rule as is our right! Then we wouldn't be worrying about the humans waging war amongst themselves. We should simply dominate them like we did thousands years ago and things would be better."

"That's an interesting philosophy, but that would simply lead to a return to the cycles of violence that plagued our world before the Volturi came to power. I prefer the peace of the status quo."

"Edward, I believe Carlisle is calling us over," Alice said.

I looked up, but Carlisle was still involved in a conversation with a Hispanic looking vampire couple.

_Come on… I don't like how this conversation is going… We need to move on…_

"If you'll excuse us, it's been a pleasure chatting with you…" I said to take my leave.

Rodrigo nodded, and smiled at Alice and nodded. He knew what she was doing. We walked away and went to join Carlisle.

"Ah, Edward, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine," Carlisle said when we walked up. "This is Eleazar and his new mate, Carmen. He's considering leaving the guard and coming to America."

"Congratulations on finding your mate, Eleazar. It's a pleasure to meet you, Carmen," I said as I greeted them and shook hands with Eleazar.

"So you can simply leave if you desire to?" I asked. It didn't fit with the stories I had heard over the years.

"There's a steady turnover within the ranks of the guard. In truth, I have remained for many decades past the end of my term, but I found a home here, and I've been treated well because Aro valued my gift. He knows I won't begrudge him a visit if he requires my services in the future, but it's time to make a life with Carmen now."

"I was suggesting to Eleazar and Carmen that perhaps they could come to Wisconsin for a while and spend some time with Esme and I. It might not be a bad idea, in light of what we're planning."

"Yes, that might not be such a bad idea. Maybe you could recruit some more members of the guard that might be interested in staying in America for a while?"

Eleazar raised an eyebrow, and seemed curious about what I meant. He looked like he was about to ask a question when Santiago called the court to order and they began the business of the evening. We moved off to the side while petitioners were announced and the Volturi dealt with the business of ruling the vampire world.

There was nothing as intriguing as the acknowledgement of a new Bloodline, or an adoption like the previous night. It was mostly mundane affairs. Vampires making reports of the areas they managed for the Volturi, some territorial disputes and accusations of poaching. A couple of vampires approached in answer to their summons and were offered positions on the guard. They accepted and swore fealty to the Triumvirate council. Another couple of vampires had served their terms, their retirements were confirmed and they were sent on their way with the thanks of the council for their service.

This went on for several hours, and I wondered if we were even going to be called tonight. It had to be near the end of the court, and then Santiago cracked his staff on the ground.

"Carlisle Cullen and progeny with a petition," Santiago announced.

Carlisle stepped forward and strode to the middle of the chamber. We followed in his wake, and Carlisle led us forward toward the raised dais. We stopped before the guards.

"Ah yes, Carlisle, it's good to see you again. I trust Alice is well."

"Yes, thank you, Aro. Alice is well, and she has adapted completely. She is a member of my Bloodline now."

"Splendid, we can proceed with our other business now. You may approach. Alice, dear, you and Edward come up here too."

Carlisle started walking forward, and Alice and I followed him while Esme, Rose and Emmett hung back. The guards let us pass, and then we were standing before the dais.

"You know, I had initially planned to invite you to Volterra with every intention of inviting both of you, Alice and Edward, to join the guard," Aro said addressing Alice.

There were murmurs throughout the room, and more than a little interest in what Aro was saying. The crowd seemed to stir and gather a little closer to find out what was going on. None of the previous petitioner's audiences had proceeded like this. It was something new, and the vampires in the room were curious and apprehensive.

"Alice sent me a most interesting proposal last year," Aro Continued, turning his gaze on the assemblage in the throne room, "I discounted it at first, but I presented it to the council, and we have discussed it at length. We find your proposal has merit in light of recent events. The events we have observed and the images you have shown me are most disturbing and challenge our rule and our way of life."

There was more commotion in the room as the murmurs grew louder and the crowd moved from the edges of the room to encroach into the central area.

"As you all know, there are the rumblings of war looming in Europe once again. We have determined that the coming war will be truly devastating to huge areas of the world in both Europe and beyond, touching most corners of the globe. This will not affect us directly, except for vampires who find themselves in areas directly affected by the fighting. There will be extensive aerial bombardment of major cities and extensive troop movements. Normally time of war is a time of feasting for our kind, but many vampires may find themselves exposed or rudely thrust into the sun if they are not overly cautious."

"Of primary concern to us is the fact that communication and travel will be disrupted for many years during this protracted conflict. Communication to the Americas will be virtually impossible for an extended period, and travel between the continents will be extremely difficult if not impossible."

Rodrigo DeSilva stepped forward with his delegation, standing at the forefront of the crowd. I could see the look of pleasure on his face from several perspectives at Aro's announcement. He was looking forward to being cut off from Europe and the Volturi. He was already making plans to travel home and begin consolidating his powerbase to take advantage of this situation.

Aro stopped speaking as the vampires in the room grew more tense, milling around and speaking amongst themselves again. The commotion grew louder, and they were no longer paying attention to the front of the room as they spoke among themselves.

He turned to Santiago. "Please restore order," He spoke quietly.

Santiago's staff cracked on the ground again. "Silence! You will attend The Speaker while present in this court!"

The crowd quieted, and Aro nodded to Santiago, then he continued. "It has been determined that this council must take extraordinary action to insure the continuity of our rule and maintain order within the region of the Americas during this period of strife within the human world."

"In ancient times before modern communication was available, we would assign a Viceroy to a region or area to act in our stead and wield our power in our name. They would act with our voice and maintain the continuity of the law when we were unable to do so ourselves."

"Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline Would you be our Viceroy of the Americas?"

"What?" the question rang out from the crowd, "You're offering him the Viceregal seat for all of the Americas?" It was Rodrigo DeSilva speaking.

"What right does he have to this honor? His Bloodline was only confirmed last night! You expect him to maintain control the Americas and rule in your stead? My Bloodline…"

Aro stood from his seat, his eyes flashing, anger apparent on his face as he addressed the interruption.

"I know very well what to expect from your Bloodline, Master DeSilva! Carlisle Cullen is the progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, who in turn was my progeny. He is in the direct Bloodline of this coven of Volterra! He has dwelt among us in the past and he has the right to take his position among us again if he was to so choose. It is by right of his own free will that he chooses to make his home in the United States rather than Volterra. We could as easily have asked him to sit on this council in our stead while one of us took up this position, but we know that is not his desire!

"Do not speak out of turn again, or the guard will remove you. Do you understand?"

Rodrigo bowed and stepped back into the crowd. He remained silent, but he was quietly fuming, and I knew this wouldn't be the last we heard or saw from him.

Aro turned back to look at Carlisle. "What say you, Carlisle? Will you accept this noble duty and be our Viceroy of the America's, carry out our will and be our voice in the new world?"

Carlisle turned to Alice and me. "This is what you want? There is no going back if we accept this accolade."

"Yes, I answered. This is what we want."

Carlisle nodded and turned back to Aro. "I will be your Viceroy and support your reign in the new world."

Aro nodded. "Kneel, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline."

Carlisle knelt before Aro and Alice and I took a couple of steps back. Carlisle looked up at Aro as he stood before him on the dais, and then Aro turned for a minute to look over his shoulder.

"Sulpicia, Caius, attend me if you would."

Aro turned back to Carlisle, and Sulpicia and Caius approached behind him. They appeared to be holding trays or pillows with a variety of items on them.

"Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, you kneel before us this day having indicated your willingness to accept the noble position of Viceroy of the Americas. Having been adjudged fit for this honor, do you, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, swear by all you hold sacred and true that you will honor and obey the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council as their equal and peer, defend all vampires within your demesne, uphold the law, and conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Peer of the Court of Volterra, drawing your sword only for just cause and being chivalrous to all to the greater glory of yourself and the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council?" "I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus do for my part swear fealty to the Court of Volterra and this triumvirate council and all their households and Bloodlines to protect and defend them and their rights and duties against every creature with all my power; and to hold as my sacred trust this accolade of Viceroy of the Americas. And I do swear that I will guard the honor of our people of America, defend the principles of Chivalry; protect rigorously the rights of all subjects of the Court of Volterra, and in particular those privileges ordained by the law and established by custom to be the exclusive prerogative of the vampire. So say I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas, that this oath be so sworn until the Court of Volterra release me, the true death take me, or the world end."

Aro nodded and reached toward the cushion Caius was holding. He turned back to Carlisle holding the Volturi Crest on a heavy chain.

"Accept this chain as a symbol of the duty you bear, wear our crest to Identify you as our voice in the new world." Aro leaned forward and placed the chain around Carlisle's neck.

Aro reached back toward the cushion Caius was holding again. He turned back to Carlisle holding a heavy looking baton. On closer inspection I realized it was a medieval style mace although constructed of precious metals, intricately engraved and set with gems.

"Accept this mace as a symbol of your authority to rule and wield power on our behalf, wield our mace to dispense justice as our voice in the new world. You have the right to preside over court and arbitrate disputes in our name." Aro held out the mace and placed it in the crook of Carlisle's elbow as he cradled it in his arm.

Aro reached toward the cushion Caius was holding a third time. He turned back to Carlisle holding an ornate looking sword in a sheath, wrapped with a belt.

"Rise, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas." Carlisle stood up to stand before Aro. "Accept this sword as a symbol of power to enforce the law, gird on our sword to Identify you as our force of law within your demesne. You have the right to command the guard within your realm to enforce and uphold the law." Aro leaned forward and slung the sword belt around Carlisle's waist, allowing the sword to hang at his hip.

"Having accepted this noble and sacred regalia, from this night forward you are hence forth Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas until such time as the Court of Volterra releases you, the true death take you, or the world end."

"Thank you, Aro. With your permission, I need to formalize a few things."

"Proceed, we are prepared."

Carlisle nodded and turned to me. _I told you, you could use my name... This is up to you and Alice to make it work..._

"Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, approach and kneel before me."

I knew this was coming, but I hadn't truly believed Aro would accept our deal. Lucifer said it was better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven. I had to admit he had a point. Why serve as a guard in Volterra when I could run the show in America? Carlisle would officially be the boss, but he was a self-proclaimed figurehead, and he was more than happy to shove the burden of making this work onto mine and Alice's shoulders.

I approached Carlisle where he stood at Aro's right hand and knelt before him.

"As my first official act as Viceroy of the Americas, I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas do require your service as First born of the Cullen Bloodline. Hence forth I charge you with the accolade, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas."

"I charge you with the right to speak with my voice, uphold and enforce the law, and arbitrate and settle disputes in my name from this night forward."

Carlisle reached toward the cushion Sulpicia was holding. He turned back to me holding the Volturi Crest on a heavy chain.

"Accept this chain as a symbol of the duty you bear, wear this crest to Identify you as a servant of the Court of Volterra in the new world." Carlisle leaned forward and placed the chain around my neck and the Volturi crest settled against my chest. All who saw it would count me amongst their number and recognize my fraternity with the Court of Volterra.

Carlisle reached toward the cushion Sulpicia was holding again. He turned back to me holding an ornate looking ring with his own personal crest on the face.

"Accept this signet ring as a symbol of the power you command, wear this crest to Identify you as my voice in the new world." Carlisle leaned forward and placed the ring on my finger.

Carlisle reached toward the cushion Sulpicia was holding a third time. He turned back to me holding another ornate looking sword in a sheath, wrapped with a belt.

"Rise, Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas." I stood up to stand before Carlisle. "Accept this sword as a symbol of your power to enforce the law, gird on this sword to identify you as our force of law within our demesne. You have the right to command the guard in my name to enforce and uphold the law." Carlisle leaned forward and slung the sword belt around my waist, allowing the sword to hang at my hip.

"I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas have charged you with this noble accolade. I will ask one time and one time only, do you acknowledge and accept this charge of your own free will?"

I knelt before Carlisle again, and placed my hands between his, performing the act of homage.

"I, Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, this night pledge fealty to the Court of Volterra and Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas, and vow to provide my arms in times of war, my art in times of peace and my service in times of need. I promise to defend our demesne of the Americas against all who desire her harm with word, deed and force. From this night forth, as long as the Court of Volterra and Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas allows, I am bound to be faithful, holding Honor and Courtesy above all until such time as the Court of Volterra and Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas release me, the true death take me, or the world ends."

"Let all here bear witness, that We, Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas, and the Court of Volterra, hear and accept your oath of fealty, given in good faith. In turn, We vow to defend and support you and yours, with word, deed and force. Those that keep and hold this oath true will be rewarded with Our favor. Those that forget this oath and break faith shall be repaid with Our judgment and dreadful wrath. So say I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Viceroy of the Americas, that this oath be so sworn until the Court of Volterra release me, the true death takes me, or the world ends."

"Arise now, Magister." I rose to my feet to stand before Carlisle and Aro. "Having accepted this noble and sacred regalia, from this night forward you are hence forth Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas until such time as the Court of Volterra releases you, the true death takes you, or the world ends."

Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder, and then he turned to face Alice. "Alice Cullen, step forward and kneel before me."

Alice took a couple of steps forward and knelt before Carlisle, placing her hands between his in the act of homage.

"Alice Cullen, you have passed the test of blood required by the law to win acceptance into my coven. I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline officially acknowledge and accept you as my progeny and daughter of my blood. I claim you from this night forth and let no vampire say that you are not mine. I vow to defend and support you with word, deed and force. So say I Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline, that this oath be so sworn until the true death takes me, or the world ends."

"I, Alice Cullen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline, this night pledge my fealty to Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline, and vow to provide my arms in times of war, my art in times of peace and my service in times of need. I promise to defend our Cullen Bloodline against all who desire its harm with word, deed and force. From this night forth, as long as the Cullen Bloodline and Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline allows, I am bound to be faithful, holding honor and courtesy above all until such time as Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline release me, the true death take me, or the world ends."

Carlisle reached toward the cushion Sulpicia was holding again. He turned back to Alice holding a small ornate looking cameo pendant with his own personal crest on the face.

"Accept this token as a symbol of the Bloodline you claim, wear this crest to Identify yourself as my own." Carlisle leaned forward and placed the chain around her neck.

"Arise now, Alice and be a Cullen." Alice stood up, and Carlisle embraced her, hugging her close, and then releasing her to stand beside me.

"Excellent," Aro exclaimed. "Now that all of the formalities are out of the way, we can get down to brass tacks. Your coven will represent and manage Volturi affairs within the Americas. I see you acting mainly as trouble shooters. You'll investigate cases of exposure, deal with rogue vampires and function primarily in a leadership and investigative role for the guard teams assigned to the region."

"You're limiting our mandate and dominion already?" I asked.

"Oh no, of course not." Aro said. "Simply clarifying so you don't feel the need to go crawling up every vampires ass or run off examining everything with a fine toothed comb. Most of the time, these things work themselves out, and the local teams can handle the clean up. You can set some guidelines if you like to determine protocol. You'll really only need to step in to handle the cases of gross misconduct. Carlisle is still authorized to call in and command guard teams as required, and he has full authority to act in our name, operating independently as long as his goals and ours remain aligned. Of course he can delegate this power as he sees fit."

"As his Magister, you have complete rights to call in and command guard teams as you see fit. You are authorized to recruit and empower your own personal retinue with guard rank and authority as you see fit. I assume the rest of your coven will fall into this role. You are authorized to dispense justice and enforce the law. Of course this will often be on site in your case, but I recommend you hold court at least four times a year to allow petitioners to come forward with grievances and requests."

"All right. For how long?" That was the real question. They were doing this because of the impending war. Would they pull the plug once communications were reestablished, and then simply absorb us into the guard?

"Let's go from now and call the war years a trial period. If this works out well and we're all comfortable with it, then we'll do the standard viceregal term of office, with option for extension to a second term. After that, we'll play it by ear."

"Excuse me, how long is the standard viceregal term of office?"

"A century."

I nodded because I was unable to speak. We had this at least through the war. The only reason this wouldn't work out or that we wouldn't be comfortable with this was if we were dead. With guys like Rodrigo DeSilva plotting against us, that was a distinct possibility. Barring our untimely deaths, we had a century of service to look forward to. This was 1938. We would still be doing this in 2038, and if we made it that long there was no reason why we wouldn't still be doing this in 2138.

"Don't seem so shocked, Edward. A century will pass in the blink of an eye. You're young yet, and it still seems like a long time to you. The older you get, the faster the years will seem to flash past."

"Alright, I suppose that's something I'll have to experience to understand."

"I do believe this was the final order of business on the docket tonight." Aro turned to Santiago. "Are we through?"

"Yes master."

"Close the session then, and dismiss the court."

Santiago cracked his staff on the flagstones again. "This session of the Court of Volterra for the sixteenth night of July, 1938 AD is closed. The court is dismissed!"

"Heidi should be back soon. Alec informed us of your dietary restrictions. Heidi considered it something of a challenge to accommodate your needs. Would you join us for dinner? Then we can discuss your first assignment," Aro said to me.

"I'm not sure..." I looked over at Carlisle.

"Go on, Edward. Don't let me hold you back. Excuse me while I take my leave. I believe I'll take the air and examine the local countryside. It's been a long time since I sampled the local wildlife."

Carlisle turned to Esme. "Will you accompany me?" he asked.

Esme seemed torn. I knew she didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, but she really wanted to come dine with us. Her eyes were an orange color as the red faded and they turned back toward gold. Esme nodded to Carlisle, accepting his invitation, but she looked sad and unhappy about giving in.

"Go on, dine with them," Carlisle said. "We'll be returning home soon, and you won't have many more opportunities. I know it's what you want. I don't want to stifle your desires, Esme. I want you to be able to speak your mind."

Esme smiled, and she walked over to stand beside me. "Thank you, Carlisle. I really did want to go with Edward and the kids."

Carlisle nodded and walked away to go hunt in his way. The rest of us followed Aro out of the chamber.

Dinner was a truly humbling experience, and brought home just how powerful the Volturi really were. Aro led us into a large chamber where Heidi had lured our feast. I could tell from the thoughts in the room that she had assembled a true rogue's gallery of cutthroats and merciless brigands. There were murderers, rapists and mafia types, mostly button men and street soldiers but all deserving of execution for their various and many crimes. Remarkably, she had apparently taken them all off the street rather than raiding a prison or police lockup as I was at first inclined to believe from their numbers.

The guard held them at bay so we could enter the chamber. In truth, many of them cowered away from us in fear. Others believed they were here for a meeting and negotiations and the impact of what was happening hadn't dawned on them yet.

Aro turned to Alec and asked him to proceed. I suppose we could have simply fallen upon them and selected prey at random, but Alec used his ability and the crowd of thugs settled into panicked stillness as all of their senses were cut off. I could see the effect of Alec's ability in their minds and through their eyes. Aro gestured to Sulpicia with a flourish and indicated she should make her selection.

Sulpicia and Athenodora moved forward into the crowd and chose their meals. I gathered that Aro and his brothers would normally go next, but Aro was being chivalrous tonight, and indicated that Esme should go with Sulpicia and Athenodora, acknowledging her new rank as the mate of the triumvirate's viceroy. The trio of elders followed the ladies, and then it was our turn because of my new rank and our position as honored guests.

The scene was eerie and macabre as the vampires fell upon their unresponsive victims. There was no yelling or screaming or fighting in the ensuing feeding frenzy. In truth it was more humane than most of my hunts as the victims were completely unaware and their sensory deprived minds winked out of existence one by one in rapid succession.

The raw ecstasy of the massed vampire minds was intense and terrible to experience as they fed and slaked their thirst. It was a heady experience for me when two or three of us hunted together. Normally I went with Alice, and Esme had joined us on occasion. Rarely did the four of us hunt together. Emmett and Rose usually hunted together, but only very rarely did they accompany Alice and I. This was something new altogether with all of us together and the Volturi together with us. It was nearly overwhelming to feel the ecstasy of so many minds as they experienced the intensity of feeding.

Soon it was over and I had weathered the storm, but it was not an experience I would soon forget.

Aro asked Alice and I to join him when we were through. He led us away from the chamber and took us to a private study. It reminded me of Carlisle's study in each of the homes I'd known. Most of the walls were devoted to shelves of books and another wall held works of art. Of course they were all originals, and I had to assume there many unknown works by many of the great masters.

Aro indicated that we should sit, and took a seat himself behind an ornately carved desk.

"We all know this is really about the two of you." Aro began. "We had to use Carlisle's name because you're both too young to be officially given this responsibility, but we all know Carlisle will return to his home and his research, and the two of you will be running this for us."

"That's the plan." Alice said.

"So if I understand this correctly, all I have to go is make a decision or select a particular course of action and you'll be monitoring my future. If I want you to investigate something or take a certain action I simply decide that's what I want you to do and you'll see it?"

"Essentially yes, I already have a pretty good idea how this is going to work out, but decisions change. The future is affected by more than just our decisions. The fewer people that know you're trying to influence the future, the better. I can watch your decisions and get a pretty good idea what you want us to do, but then we all know what the problem here is."

"You fear the southern covens will attempt to band together and rise against you," I said. "They don't like the laws you've imposed and they want to more directly control the human population in their territories."

"Yes, half of them want to go public and reveal our existence to the humans. The rest want to throw off our rule and return to the old ways of territorial wars and dominating their hunting grounds by force. They would fall upon their perceived enemies and destroy what they believe to be weaker covens."

"You want us to prevent another southern war?"

"Some of them will fight if they think they can get away with it, but I doubt it will come to war," Aro said.

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"We require a show of force. Carlisle is too meek and mild to impress the southerners. Most of them know his history. I need somebody to kick ass and take names, but I don't want to simply wipe out the existing covens. That would simply create a power vacuum for somebody else to fill. The memories of the last purge are still fresh in their minds, but most of the covens will see this as an opportunity to weaken our control."

"And that's where we come in," Alice said.

"You will disabuse them of the notion that they can rise against us or challenge the law. Keep them from banding together and developing a power base. I don't care if they fight amongst themselves if they keep it low key and don't attract attention. The newborn armies and escalation of the southern wars is what caused us to intervene previously."

"We are not going public, at least not this century, no matter what those idiots think. I don't want to control the human world, and if we were exposed, it would elicit a violent reaction from the humans no matter how powerful those fools think we are. The purge and violence we'd see would pale in comparison to what we experienced in medieval times during the plague years. Secrecy is our greatest asset in maintaining what we've built and all that we have."

"Alright, we'll return to America and handle this for you," I said.

"I wasn't bluffing when I told you this was a trial run, Edward. Carlisle was right when he told you this was like riding the tiger. You don't give up power. You keep it, it's taken from you or it destroys you, and there's only one way it's taken from you in our world."

"Prove that you're loyal and worthy of my trust and I will be content to let you manage our affairs in the Americas. I don't care if there's anther layer of command as long as you support our interests. It would work to our advantage to have a local agent that knows the territory. I told you I don't need two mind readers in Volterra, but one in America to trouble shoot is an asset. I'm not opposed to modern ideas. Govern as you will. Serve our interests and this will be a long mutually beneficial relationship."

Aro rose and dismissed us. What he had said was true, I had the tiger by the ears now, and I had to ride this out because if I let go now, it would surely turn and devour me. Alice and I returned to our apartment. There were still a few hours before dawn in the darkest part of the night and we retired to our bedroom to enjoy them.


	17. Chapter 17 War Stories

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

–

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

–

Chapter 17 War Stories

Carlisle and Esme took their leave of Volterra at the end of the week and left for their home in Wisconsin. Eleazar and Carmen accompanied them. A contingent of guard left with them as well to take up residence nearby and act as Carlisle's personal bodyguard. We would be handling the grunt work once we went home. We would do the actual management of the day to day affairs of enforcing the rules in America for the foreseeable future, but this didn't work without Carlisle. He was the Viceroy, and we were simply acting in his name. If anything happened to him, our authority evaporated until Aro and the Court of Volterra named a replacement. If we were out of touch with them because of the war, that could take a long time.

I could probably assume power in a case like that, but the guard didn't have to follow me if Carlisle was dead. It would be better for all of us if nothing happened to him, so he had a guard unit to watch and protect him.

The rest of us ended up staying in Volterra for about six months before we returned to the United States. Most of that time was an intensive boot camp where we learned more about fighting and how to kill another vampire than I'd ever thought possible or had ever cared to learn in the past. The Volturi preferred live targets for training and kept a fairly constant supply of newborns on hand to use as training dummies. They were ruthless, fierce and literally fighting for their lives, but most of them never survived more than a couple of days unless they had some kind of gift or special ability.

Emmett got his chance to spar with Felix, and while he never really beat him in a fight, he learned a lot of tricks that would give him a definite edge over any vampire that hadn't received any kind of formal fighting training.

Rose was an apt pupil at learning how to fight. I think she did it mainly to keep up with Emmett, but she excelled at learning about modern weapons and the devices and technology of war. She displayed a remarkable aptitude for machinery, mechanical devices and engineering that was a gift in its own right. It amazed me that she could pickup an unfamiliar piece of equipment like a machine gun, field strip it to it's component pieces, and then flawlessly reassemble it to operating condition and be able to suggest improvements to make it operate more efficiently and effectively.

I suppose it shouldn't have really surprised me. She had been doing all of our maintenance on our motorcycles for years and kept them in tip top condition. I simply enjoyed riding them and could do the maintenance myself, but she could pull them apart and put them back together and took pleasure in the simple act of working with the machinery so I left it to her to maintain them.

I already knew Alice was absolutely lethal, but six months of intensive fighting training made her instant death in a tiny compact package. None of our trainers could lay a finger on her when we started. Teaching her every dirty fighting trick in the book coupled with he precognitive sense literally turned her into death on two legs. There wasn't an opponent we faced that she couldn't take down, Felix included. He would have been dead many times over if it wasn't simply training.

Alice's weapon of choice was the straight razor, while I focused on acquiring proficiency and skill with the sword. Japanese style swords were a lot like a three foot ling straight razor, so I suppose we shared something in common there. They might have been difficult to conceal and hard to carry around in the modern world, but they got the job done with a minimum of effort. Besides, they were cool. If I had to learn to fight, why not emulate Errol Flynn? I thought about growing a mustache again, but I didn't have time for it while we were training.

All of us received exhaustive training in ancient weapons. We all became proficient in the use of the sword, but we also learned how to use axes, maces, hammers and other weapons for war and for general street fighting. We were taught the tricks of the trade and dirty tricks that would save our lives. The use of the long blade was the Volturi's trademark, while most modern vampires in the modern world had only a passing acquaintance with any hand weapons of any sort.

A little bit of knowledge gave us a huge advantage over any run of the mill vampire we'd have to deal with personally, and in any other case we'd be able to call in the guard and overwhelm with numbers and superior skill. More to the point, knowing the basics and having a firm grasp of the fundamentals meant we could keep practicing amongst ourselves and improve over time.

Regardless, we completed our training and returned to America to take up our new responsibilities; or rather I took on my new responsibilities. Of course I inducted Alice, Rose and Emmett into my personal retinue which immediately gave them guard officer rank for as long as they chose to keep it. I didn't see any of them leaving anytime soon, so they were all in this for the long haul with me. Like Alice and Carlisle had both said, this was a Cullen family endeavor, and they would be considered part of this as long as they were Cullens.

In truth, not much changed for us right away. We sailed into Charleston, South Carolina for our return to the States and got our motorcycles unloaded to start our first tour through the southern states. It was your basic show the flag tour, meeting the assigned guard units that were on duty in America and checking out the territory. Of course they'd been notified of the change in the hierarchy of power and the new reporting structure. They had been alerted to expect us and most of them were curious to meet us. There hadn't been a viceroy appointed for over three hundred years and they were as curious as we were to see if this would work out.

The motorcycles made a big impact. Of course they knew they existed but few of the guard units we visited had ever considered using them. Most of them were impressed by how they improved our mobility and range and the ease with which they could be concealed if we needed to go to ground and take cover during the day.

I wanted to meet the covens that made their home in this part of the country so I could try to understand their needs and motivation if I was supposed to work with them and now I had the right to do it. Before our trip to Italy, I had avoided the south because I didn't want to make any enemies. Any vampires that made their home here would have resented me and my coven for encroaching on their hunting rights. Now I had a right to go where I wanted and a necessity to travel through this part of the country. Any coven we met with would show us the deference owed our rank and at minimum tolerate our presence upon pain of death. It wasn't my style, but the Volturi had an image to maintain and it certainly opened doors. We had suddenly moved up in the world as long as we could live up to the hype. Between our abilities, Alice's lethal nature, Emmett's sheer bulk, and Rose's reputation, nobody doubted we had earned our position within the ranks of the Volturi despite the fact that we'd only ever killed one vampire and that was before we even met the Volturi.

The rest of 1939 went pretty much as Alice had outlined for us. War erupted in Europe again, but it was the calm before the storm as the major powers on the continent waited for the other shoe to drop and bided their time waiting for something to happen to react to rather than acting decisively and making something happen. There had been no serious fighting yet, and the countries that opposed the German aggression had already taken on the role of defender. You didn't win wars by defending unless your opponent was a complete idiot, and Adolf Hitler was not an idiot unless you counted the fact that he pushed Europe into yet another war before he was completely ready to fight it. His Navy would have been much more prepared if he'd waited another couple of years, but he had to keep the momentum going before the rest of the world realized what was going on and how he was manipulating events.

The Battle of the Atlantic didn't officially start until September 1939, but after that date shipping to Europe was severely restricted. War material was shipped in special convoys to try and supply the European war effort. The Roosevelt administration was still spouting off about our neutrality, but it was obvious to anyone who looked at world events that we were supporting the British and French.

Surprisingly, Germany was still working with the Russians at this early stage of the war. Hitler had signed agreements with Stalin that effectively divided up Poland between Russia and Germany, but I didn't see the peace lasting between the two powers. They were historic and traditional enemies and eventually one of them would turn on the other. The question was whether or not Hitler would wait until he had conquered the rest of Europe and consolidated his power base on the continent, or would he make the same mistake as Napoleon and attack Russia while he was still fighting in Europe?

*TDPotN-

July, 1940

I really hated dealing with cases like this, but at least I was able to handle things a little more humanely than the guard would have dealt with cases like this in the past. The Volturi policy had been harsh and draconian, and left few survivors. Before we took over administration for the region of the Americas, all violations of the rules carried the same penalty: Death. At least I was setting policy now, so we could handle these situations on a more case by case basis and fit the punishment to the crime, so to speak. Simply because you fucked up and broke the rules didn't mean you had to die for it. Sometimes you made mistakes and wanted to fix them. I felt we were all better served by reserving the true death for those crimes that truly merited that penalty, while helping to solve the problem the rest of the time.

Emmett and Rose escorted the vampire into the office in my suite where I was set up to hold audiences and pass judgment. It was still hard to wrap my head around the idea that I held the power of life and death in these situations, but I suppose it was better to be able to set policy rather than being forced to bitch about somebody else's policy I was obligated to enforce.

Alice waited out in the living room with the girl and entertained her while I interviewed the subject of our current case. She'd see whatever we decided and act accordingly without us having to tell her. I don't think the girl realized just how easily her life could end as she sat on the sofa and chatted with Alice.

This was a simple case of exposure. In the past, the guard would have simply executed the vampire in question as a matter of course and then would have proceeded to purge any witnesses. I was more forgiving. He wasn't a rogue or a fool. It was a simple case of being too trusting and not knowing when to keep your mouth shut or disappear when you needed to leave town. This often happened when there were matters of the heart involved. He had helped us clean up the mess he'd created; now we just had to deal with tying up the loose ends.

Duncan bowed in front of my desk. "The reporter is dead, Magister. All of the pictures are accounted for and the negatives were destroyed in the fire. We made it look like an accident and the story is dead along with the newspaper."

"Very good, Duncan… Now we just need to decide what we're going to do with the girl."

"The girl…? You mean Karen? She's innocent, this isn't her fault. You said I just needed to help you clean up the mess I caused and you'd let me go…"

"You're free to go if you wish and we'll deal with this. She's human and she knows what we are. I realize what happened was an accident. I understand you'll be more careful in the future, but there's nothing to prevent this from happening again as long as she knows about us. In fact it's likely to happen again unless we take steps to prevent that from happening."

"What are you going to do to her?" he asked, becoming agitated and taking a step towards my desk.

"What do you want to happen to her? You understand we can't simply allow humans that know about us to live. It's too much of a risk to the secret."

"You're going to kill her? No! I won't allow that! This was my fault, not hers!" He exclaimed, visibly bristling and moving towards me. Emmett reached out and restrained him, and he froze in place, realizing where he was and who he was talking to.

"Calm down, Duncan. While that's an option, I didn't say I was going to kill her. I asked you what you want to happen to her."

He relaxed and looked at me shrewdly as he contemplated his options. "Alright… What are our options then?"

"She can know our secrets if you intend to turn her. Essentially, those are your only choices in this sort of case, and I'm being very accommodating here. Before I took over this position, you'd both be dead by now and the guard would have already moved on to the next case. Now you have a choice. She can become one of us, and then she's subject to our laws and bound to protect the secret, or she can die…"

"Turn her…? I hadn't really considered that option… I don't want her hurt. She shouldn't have to die for my mistakes."

"Regardless, she will pay with her human life. The question is whether or not you intend to give her a second one. I realize she isn't your mate, but I know you care for her deeply and have strong feelings for her. You love her like a human would love their girlfriend, or possibly a wife. There's nothing wrong with that. Many of us share transitory relationships before we find our mates. Some of us never do. It's not uncommon to take what we can get and count ourselves lucky to share any love at all. Do you love her enough to keep her and train her?"

"You said she can know our secrets as long as I intend to turn her. How much time are we talking?"

"You realize we'll know if you lie to us and simply say you intend to turn her. If you don't follow through we'll be obligated to kill the both of you for lying to us."

"I understand. How much time?"

"Enough time to wrap up the affairs of her human life and say goodbye to her family if she has anyone she's close to. You realize she can't tell them the truth. Her job here is gone since the paper burned down and her boss is dead. It would probably be a good idea to leave town before the police ask too many questions."

"Her mother and sister live in Monroe… She'll want to tell them goodbye…"

I could see the events flash through Alice's mind in the other room and he knew I could read his mind. I'd made that perfectly clear when this started.

I sighed and shook my head. "Make another decision, Duncan, and make the right one this time. I told you I'd know if you were lying to us. Her mother is dead, she hasn't talked to he sister in ten years and her father has never been a part of her life. She has no immediate family. You can't run or we'll find you, and then we'll have to kill you. I don't want to have to do that because I don't think that penalty fits this violation. It will if you keep lying to me."

"Oh… Alright…"

"That's better. Now go in the other room and bite the girl, or leave and we'll clean up the rest of this mess for you."

"You want me to just walk in there and turn her?"

"You know what to do, right? It's not like you haven't bitten her before. Your marks are all over her body. It's what tipped off her boss."

"I've seen it done, I know what to do. Can I have a couple of minutes to talk to her first?"

"If you wish, but will that truly help anything? She loves you enough to let you bite her and feed from her, but she'll say no if you ask her if she wants you to turn her. She doesn't believe we'll hurt her because we've been nice to her so far."

"Uh… You wouldn't mind explaining that to her for me would you? It might make it a little easier for her to accept what I have to do…"

"You want me to play the bad guy for you."

"That is what you do, isn't it?"

"Fine, let's get this over with," I stood from the desk and walked to the door. I spoke out loud. I didn't need to, but I did it mainly for Duncan's benefit. "Alice, go ahead."

I'd seen the vision play out in Alice's head. Karen had taken a seat on the sofa when they came in and Duncan explained that he had some business to wrap up. Alice had offered her a drink and sat on the sofa with her chatting about fashion and making small talk about the best dress shops in town and where to go shopping. They'd laughed and gotten along as they became more friendly while Karen waited for Duncan to come out. She'd been apprehensive about us suddenly showing up in hers and Duncan's lives, but he'd simply told her we were old friends passing through town and stopping for a visit to help fix the problem with her boss at the paper.

Then I told Alice to go ahead.

One second they'd been sitting chatting as she raised her glass to her lips to take a drink. The next she was stretched across Alice's lap. Her drink was on the table without spilling a drop. Her hands were pinned above her head in Alice's iron grip, and Alice's straight razor was poised against her throat. Alice didn't need the blade to kill her, but regardless of the fact that she knew what we were, humans simply didn't equate friendly petite girls with imminent death and life threatening violence. The straight razor was a prop in this case to drive home the message that one wrong flinch and she would die.

"I suggest you stop squirming and don't move, Karen," Alice said as the steel bit into her neck and a dribble of blood ran around her throat to the back of her neck. To her credit, she only yelped once and didn't scream. She was fairly bright and immediately realized that she'd die if she fought, squirmed or thrashed around. She felt the sting of the razor against her neck, sinking into her flesh, and froze.

"Do you want to tell her or should I," I asked Duncan, playing my part.

"There's a slight problem, Karen," Duncan explained as we walked into the room.

"This seems like a little more than a slight problem, Duncan," Karen said carefully as Alice relaxed the pressure on the blade to allow her to speak. "I thought you said your friends were going to help you fix the problem?"

"They are…"

"Oh… I'm part of the problem?"

"I didn't think so, but apparently, yes… you are… I wasn't completely truthful… I'm breaking the rules by letting you know what I am. Their job is to enforce the laws of my world… I wasn't supposed to tell you…"

"You didn't tell me! It was pretty obvious once we were in bed and your teeth were in my neck."

"Normally we don't let the human live once they figure out that part, Karen," I added. "It's ok if they know for a short while, as long as they're discreet and the story doesn't spread like this. Our job is to clean up messes like this…"

"So now you're going to kill me to cover your tracks? I thought you cared about me Duncan? I love you…"

"I do love you, Karen. I'm not going to let them kill you."

"But… They said you aren't allowed to let humans live once they figure out your secrets… I don't understand…"

"You're a bright girl, Karen," I said. "You've already figured it out. You're just waiting for us to confirm your fears. I'll say it if you need to hear it. We can't let the humans live once they figure out what we are, but you don't have to be human. Once you're one of us it doesn't matter if you know because you'll be subject to our laws and bound to protect the secret upon pain of death. Our secret will become your secret."

"Oh my god! No!" She was struggling now, but Alice had made her point and didn't need the knife anymore. She wasn't going to escape and Alice used her other arm to keep her from flopping off her lap onto the floor.

"Jeez, would you relax, already?" Alice said as she restrained the girl and held her down. "You're not going to break out of my grip, and you can't get away. I don't see why you're so upset, this isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"Duncan, do something! Are you just going to stand there and let them do this! Help me! I don't want to kill people or drink blood!"

Duncan moved to the sofa and knelt in front of his girlfriend, soothing her. "Shh…Karen, relax… Don't struggle… They aren't going to do anything to you. I won't let them hurt you. I didn't kill you, did I?"

The girl stopped struggling, but Alice didn't relax her grip. Karen stared at Duncan in confusion.

"What… No… But he said… What's going on Duncan? I'm scared…"

"Shh… Don't worry; it will be over quickly… It's the only way Karen. I love you."

"Oh. My. God! You're going to do it? No! You said you loved me!"

"I do love you. We'll be together forever now, Karen. They will kill you if I don't do this… It's the only way… You have to be one of us or die… I can't live without you… Not knowing you died for my mistake… Let me fix this…"

"No…! Will it hurt…?"

"Yes, but it will be over soon… "

"Duncan…" The girl pleaded, but faced with death as the alternative, she was already resigned to this happening now even if she wasn't happy about the turn of events.

"Just do it and get it over with," I prompted, pretending to be impatient. "You can decide for yourself how bad it was three days from now when you stop burning," I said, looking into the terror stricken eyes of the girl. "Once you're one of us, whether you live or die is your own affair. If you don't want to embrace your second life, simply walk out into the sun and end it. Otherwise, Duncan will teach you our ways and help you to adapt."

I didn't like this any better than she did, but this was part of the job and it was what I had signed up for. I couldn't let her go without a good reason for why she was still alive, and there wasn't a reason why she needed to remain human. Nobody would miss her and she could as easily be dead. I was as much bound by the rules as she was. I knew that in the long run, Aro was right, and we couldn't risk exposure. I couldn't break the rules I was charged with defending. I couldn't make exceptions and bend the rules that I was responsible for enforcing. The rules made it clear that humans weren't allowed to know about us and live unless they were bonded servants in a closely controlled household, and then the restrictions and penalties that were imposed insured the human servants wouldn't reveal our secrets. In a case like this, either she was turned or died. I had to believe this was better than simply killing her.

Duncan raised his wrist to his lips and I could hear his fangs tear the flesh. His venom prevented the wound from sealing and he pressed the wound to Karen's lips. She tried to resist at first, but once the taste was in her mouth it was impossible to refuse to give in to the feeding frenzy that followed. Alice released her hands once she started drinking. Her hands fastened onto his wrist, pressing it more firmly to her lips as she drank from his vein.

He was forced to pull his arm away from her sooner than she would have liked, but he was still stronger than her, and the vampire blood in her system left her dazed and disoriented. He soothed her and brushed the hair back from her face, and then tilted her head back to give him access to her throat. He leaned into her as he had done on so many previous occasions and let his fangs pierce her flesh. Only this time he didn't open the vein and drink, but simply injected his venom. He took up her wrists after he released her throat and injected more venom into her system. She was unconscious already as the venom reacted with the blood to start her transformation. I could feel the burning start in her mind as her body shook and involuntary muscle spasms wracked through her flesh.

"Our work here is done. Do you have someplace to take her while she burns through the change and adapts to being around humans again?"

"No, but I'll find someplace. The screaming shouldn't start for a while yet and I have three days before the scent of humans is a problem. We'll leave town tonight."

I nodded. "Go in peace. You've been most helpful in resolving this issue."

Duncan bowed once more. "Thank you, Magister. I'll take my leave now…" He remained outwardly respectful, but I knew he was silently cursing me in his mind. I didn't take it personally, he was entitled to his opinion and I didn't disagree with him at the moment.

"Do you need any help…?" I offered.

"You've been helpful enough. Thank you for your benevolence, but what kind of vampire am I if I can't get her body into my car without being seen?"

He wasn't pleased with me, but he knew how lucky he was that I was passing judgment on his case, rather than the guard that patrolled this region before I took over. I nodded and Duncan took Karen's twitching unconscious body from Alice. He gathered her into his arms, supporting her weight almost bridal style, and left the suite.

"They'll be fine now," Alice said. "She's going to be mad at him at first, but she'll get over it quickly and adapt to her new life."

"I don't like this, Edward!" Rose said, finally giving voice to her opinion as she rounded on me and got in my face. At least she'd held her tongue and given me her tacit support while Duncan and Karen were here, but I was going to get an earful now. "You know I wouldn't have chosen this life, and now you just forced it on that poor girl! You didn't want this anymore than I did! She didn't want this either! I can't believe you forced him to turn her!"

"Should we have killed her, Rose?"

"No, but…"

"Those are the choices. You know any guard unit that found them before we took over would have simply killed him and snacked on her. Is that how you want us to operate?"

"No… I thought we could make a difference with you in charge…"

"We are making a difference, but we still have to follow the rules. You know I can't condone exposure. We can set policy how we deal with it, but Volterra still makes the rules. How we enforce them is up to us. You know we couldn't just let her walk away knowing the truth."

"Fine! I get it! I still don't like this," Rose said. "She wasn't going to tell anyone…"

"She wouldn't have stayed with Duncan if she stayed human. Hunters would have caught up to her within a couple of months. They are coming to investigate and follow up on the fire and her boss getting killed under mysterious conditions," Alice said. "They would have figured out she had been in a relationship with a vampire. His marks are all over her body and they would have known what to look for. They would have used her as bait to track down Duncan and some of his friends and associates. She would have ended up dead instead of turned after the hunters were done using her to further their own agenda. Now they won't find her because she's one of us and she'll be gone when they get here to investigate. They'll figure she got whacked when the reporter got it."

"You can't possibly know that would have really happened like that…!"

Alice shrugged and tapped her temple with her index finger. "We can stick around to deal with the hunters if you'd like. It's not going to happen the same way now, but it would have. Congratulations, we changed the future. The girl doesn't die, Duncan doesn't die, his friends don't die. True, we had to sacrifice the reporter, but it's all for the greater good, right?"

"If you call this living," Rose said quietly, under her breath.

"Just what did you expect us to have to do to protect the secret, Rose?" I asked. "You know we can't let humans know, and if they figure things out, we can't just let them walk away. The rules say we have to kill them or turn them unless there are compelling extenuating circumstances. She seemed like a nice enough girl and I'd rather not have her blood on my hands if I'm offered an alternative. You didn't want to kill her either, so what does that leave us?"

"I know, but I don't have to like it, do I? I do enough rationalizing to try and stay sane as it is. There's not much I like about this life to begin with…"

"She didn't die, and she'll be together with Duncan…"

"Yeah, until he finds his mate, then she's out in the cold, alone and a vampire. Not exactly something I was looking forward to when I was a newborn…"

"I was alone for a long time when I was new," Alice said. "It can be very lonely, but I managed to survive. I did something about it. Now I'm not alone anymore. Karen doesn't have to be alone if she chooses not to be, Rose. You're not alone, you never have been, and you never will be. You don't know just how fortunate you are."

Rose sighed. "Fine, I'm one of the lucky ones. I still don't like turning the girl, but I guess it's better than being dead. So what's our next stop? Can we maybe kill some rogue vampires instead of terrorizing innocent young girls for a change of pace?"

"We'll continue our southern tour and see what turns up," I said. "Where are we going next, Alice?"

"It's too late to move on tonight. We'll leave tomorrow evening at twilight and continue west. Rodrigo is stirring up trouble in South Texas. It's time we met some of the clans down there."

*TDPotN-

December, 1941

"_Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 a date which will live in infamy the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan…_"

There was a general guttural reaction to Mr. Roosevelt's words as they resonated out of the speaker. The people in the bar had an obvious and apparent emotional reaction to the speech, but it was a favorable response that radiated patriotism and approval for his words. I had been up for several hours since sundown, and I already had the speech memorized, I'd heard it replayed so many times tonight.

You couldn't step into a bar or public place without hearing the recording being re-broadcast or some radio personality commenting on the fact that we were now at war with Japan. The general consensus of opinion was that we would be at war with Germany and Italy too, as soon as the news broke. They were Japan's allies in numerous military alliances, and they were already at war with the British Empire and France. There was no question now that we would be drawn into the conflict in Europe as well.

"…_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger._

"_With confidence in our armed forces—with the unbounding determination of our people—we will gain the inevitable triumph—so help us God._

"_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire._"

"I can't believe those dirty Japs pulled off a surprise attack on our naval base at Pearl Harbor!" Emmett exclaimed, incensed at listening to the speech again.

Alice shrugged. "I sent the war department a letter, but I knew I'd be discounted as a crank. Nobody wanted to believe it could start like that, all the focus has been on Europe."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Rose asked. "They might not have believed it before, but now people will take notice and want to know how you knew what was going to happen…"

"I didn't give them my real name or address. I'm not stupid, Rose. They'll check it out and run into dead ends, but the next time I send them a letter, they'll take notice and pay attention."

"The next time?" I asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Alice? We don't want to attract attention…"

"You know you'd sign up and go to fight if you could, but you'd never pass the physical, and there's no way you could hide what you are if you were that close to a bunch of humans, twenty-four seven. Just because we aren't human doesn't mean we aren't Americans. We all want to help and do our part. I can supply intelligence information anonymously, and if I'm right enough of the time, they'll start to pay attention. Trust me, they won't find me."

"I know I can't take an active part in the human struggle, but I suppose we can still do our part to help. Our fight will have to be on the home front. We've been charged with maintaining order amongst our kind in the America's. This is exactly what the southern clans have been waiting for to make their move against the smaller clans and consolidate a power base to challenge the Volturi's rule. Our job is to keep our southern border under control and prevent another war from erupting here."

"How does stopping a vampire war have anything to do with the conflict America faces?" Rose asked.

"The clans down here fight their wars with newborns and they particularly like preying upon soldiers because they already have some training. To build the kind of power base Rodrigo wants to challenge Aro, he'd decimate our army and raid our training camps for newborns right when America needs them most," Alice said. "If we can stop his plan, then we keep America's army strong so she can ship those soldiers where they'll do the most good."

"Ok," Emmett said. "So how do we stop his plan and prevent them from gutting our army to fight the Volturi?"

"Not all of the southern clans support him. A lot of the smaller clans are still loyal to Volterra. They remember the Southern wars and don't want to repeat the purge," I explained.

Alice turned to Emmett with a feral grin. "We need to rally their support and use them to provide an information network. We'll intercept the southern coalition's recruitment teams and prevent them from assembling new armies of newborns. We can interrogate the teams we intercept and use their testimony to build a case against their leaders. We'll deal with them systematically as we identify the conspirators, and when the time is right, we'll cut the head off the snake."

"Fine, I'm ready for some action. Let's go talk to these guys and do this."

"This is going to take some time, Emmett. There are a lot of covens to meet with. I have a meeting set up with one of the more influential leaders of one of the smaller covens."

I nodded and turned to Alice. "Are they ready to meet with us?"

"Yes, they're ready. They'll be waiting for us when we get there."

I paid our tab and we left the bar. We got on our Harley's and rode out of town to head out to meet up with the coven that controlled the hunting rights for this area. They were a smaller coven that was being pressured to join the coalition that was opposed to the Volturi's rule. We were going to apply some pressure to of our own and compel their loyalty. They didn't want to turn against us, but the bigger covens were jumping on the band wagon, and if we didn't offer them some options, they'd be swept up into the war against us whether they liked it or not.

Our problem was that we didn't have the numbers to stand toe to toe with Rodrigo's coalition and simply wipe them out once we proved they were breaking the law. Their numbers were growing while our numbers remained relatively static. We could call on the guard to fight for us, and we had on numerous occasions, but it went against our very principals to recruit vast numbers to defeat the southern coalition, while their strategy was to throw waves of nearly untrained newborns into the fight to destroy their enemies with waves of bodies in vicious bloody battles. Their newborn armies were simply a blunt force tool to them, while we relied on skill, finesse and maneuver to win the night. It was a simplistic strategy, but it was effective if we let them trap us into a stand up fight. Shear numbers would eventually wear down the most skilled fighter if they buried us in a wave of bodies to incapacitate us for the coup de grace.

Our strategy was to be in the right place at the right time and make surgical strikes that hurt our enemy more than any stand up fight ever could. Our goal was to eliminate the leadership and recruiting teams to prevent our enemy from creating his army in the first place and eliminate the masterminds that ran their coalition. We didn't need huge numbers to accomplish these goals.

Of course, we had to prove they were breaking the law. It wasn't against the rules to make vampires. As long as you intended to train a vampire to one day be a part of our community and to become a safe independent individual, there were very few restrictions. Creating orphans was frowned upon, and was a punishable crime. Abandoning your progeny to turn feral and rampage through human society was just wrong and deserved the true death unless there were extenuating circumstances.

Luckily for me, mind reading had a long standing precedent as being acceptable evidence of guilt within our community. Aro had established the fact that ones thoughts could be used against them in our courts. It helped that I was the mind reader and I was running the court. Mind readers were few and far between, but truth sayers were common. Anyone that challenged my testimony could simply use a truth sayer to verify what I said was the truth and that the evidence was legitimate. Then again, we weren't holding trials. Guilt was evident and swiftly acted upon once the facts were established.

It was against the rules to make large quantities of newborns simply for the purpose of waging war with them with the intent to destroy them once the fighting was done or they outlived their usefulness. The southern coalition was breaking the law if we could prove that they usually ended up destroying most of the newborns they created themselves once the fighting was done and they were no longer needed to keep them around.

It was conspicuous creating enough newborn vampires to be useful in a fight, not to mention the logistics nightmare it created trying to keep them all fed. Exposure was a constant risk because you simply couldn't keep that many vampires around without some group of humans catching on to the fact that something was seriously wrong. You could only blame pestilence and plague for so much before the authorities took a serious look at what was going on. The homeless and the destitute poverty stricken masses were obvious targets. They were ignored by the government and social institutions for the most part and made easy targets to keep an army fed, but as their numbers dwindled and more affluent targets started disappearing, then more and more people started noticing that something odd was going on.

We rode out into the desert and cruised through the night toward our rendezvous. Alice had assured me that accommodations would be provided for us. I hoped she was right. We wouldn't have enough time to return to the city, and I didn't relish the thought of spending the day wrapped up in a bedroll hoping we weren't exposed to the sun. I automatically searched for potential cover as we rode, but the available options were unappealing to say the least.

That was a fact of the way war was waged down here. It appeared that conscious effort had gone into minimizing potential cover and hiding places for the coven's enemies. Having to travel known distances to get to cover would limit when they could be attacked, and provide windows of relative peace when they knew they'd be safe.

We crested a rise as we rode through the desert scrub and the hacienda came into view ahead of us by the river. It wasn't run down, dilapidated or deserted, and from the apparent livestock, it appeared to be a working cattle ranch. I was curious how they managed that. We didn't do well around animals. We could be around them, but they sensed we were predators and naturally shied away from us. I could see stampeding cattle being a problem, but they seemed to make it work.

We pulled up in the courtyard in front of the main house, and it was obvious that they kept humans from the scent. There was a group of vampires there to receive us, and a couple stepped forward to meet us. I parked the Harley, shutting off the engine and pushing down the kickstand before letting the weight of the bike settle against it. Alice scrambled off the back of the bike while I reached down to shut off the fuel valve. I stepped off the bike and then reached for my sword where it rested concealed in a tube fastened along the front forks. I clipped the scabbard onto the frogs on my belt, and the long blade hung at an angle along my left hip. Emmett slid his sword into a harness built into his jacket across his back, with the handle behind his right ear.

I noticed the vampires bristle slightly at the display of weapons on their territory. They didn't like it and they wouldn't have accepted it from anyone else, but they knew who we were and were obligated not to do anything about it without starting a fight. This was a nice little private meeting, and they knew I could have brought overwhelming numbers if I'd wanted to. The fact that they realized this wouldn't be a fair fight regardless if they started something and Alice could have ended them all by herself helped.

"Magister," the woman spoke, bowing slightly in deference to my rank. "I'm Chastity, and this is my mate, Gerald. Welcome to my coven."

I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You keep humans? And cattle for that matter. I'm curious how you manage them."

"Our humans are bonded and registered in accordance with the law. We require them to work the ranch and having a working cattle operation makes us much less conspicuous than simply living on an apparently abandoned hacienda would be. Our little Mina makes it all possible for us. She has an ability to soothe the beasts so they accept our presence around them. It lingers through the day and keeps the cattle docile so we can coexist and use them for cover, not to mention the profits in operating a working cattle operation."

Chastity led us into the ranch house as we talked. "That's an amazing ability. Does it only work on animals?" I saw the answer in her mind as soon as I asked the question, but she answered truthfully.

"It affects humans to some extent as well. I suppose it keeps our human ranchers loyal to us because they don't react to our nature and it makes hunting a relatively easy and non-violent affair."

Images of Mina and Chastity hunting together flashed through her mind. They enjoyed practicing the art of seduction style hunting with their prey, much like what Esme had experimented with in New York and apparently many vampires practiced when they played with their food. It wasn't my style, but it was a common practice among vampires and it wasn't my place to comment on the morality of how they chose to live as long as they maintained the secret.

"That's an amazing ability. It reminds me of Heidi's siren ability to attract and lure humans."

"We're content with our lifestyle the way it is. We don't need to be taking any protracted trips to Italy in the foreseeable future."

"A sentiment I can heartily concur with. Although, given the current situation in Europe, it may be a number of years before anyone travels to the continent. In fact, the reason for our visit is to prevent any unexpected trips to Italy in the next couple of years."

Chastity got a distasteful look on her face, like she'd tasted something sour. "This visit is about DeSilva and his ambitions, isn't it?"

"Yes, we'd like to know where you and your coven stand on the matter."

"Where do I stand? In the middle, of course. You will command our loyalty to the Volturi, but you have no army and you aren't here all the time to defend us. DeSilva and his coalition are pressuring us to join them. We can't stand against them alone but we're disloyal to you if we join them. The fool thinks he can stand against you and win. He wants us all to build newborn armies again, but throw them at you instead of each other..."

What she said was true, but DeSilva had left out crucial details about his plans.

"I know his intentions. He feels that once the Volturi are out of the picture, he can openly farm humans like your cattle. He doesn't care about exposure, once Aro, the triumvirate and the guard are out of the picture. Once the Volturi are gone he's supports revealing our existence to the humans. He feels that we can dominate and rule them."

"My god! That's insane! Our anonymity and secrecy are all that keep us safe! Even in medieval times, exposure was accidental, and look at the chaos it caused then! The last group of vampires that tried to rule humans were the Mayans, and look what happened to them! Their entire society and culture were completely wiped out of existence and the human archeologists are still trying to piece together what happened to them!"

"Yes, if he succeeds, he could drive us into another dark age. He'd probably have to drive us into a dark age to maintain control. The humans might be inferior to us physically, but they provide the scientists and artisans that make our existence tolerable. We live off the sweat of their brows as much as the blood we take from their bodies. Not to mention the fact that they've developed weapons that can hurt us and easily kill us. They wouldn't be so easy to dominate and rule as DeSilva believes. They would actively hunt us and try to exterminate us. We'd need another dark age for the survivors to fade back into my myth and legend again."

"I don't like hearing talk of survivors and dark ages. I enjoy my current existence and prefer to maintain the current status quo. How do I remain loyal to you without getting wiped out by DeSilva's coalition?"

"That's easy," Alice said, joining the conversation. "He'll know we were here to talk to you. You don't have to try and keep it a secret. We know he has spies that watch our movements. We watch his movements too, but our spies are better. Just drag your feet and stall. He'll ask you to create newborns for his army. Tell him we're watching you and you can't without raising suspicion. It'll be the truth."

"It can't be that easy," Chastity said, "What else do I have to do?"

"The other coalition covens will send teams that will pass through your territory from time to time to recruit newborns for the army he's building. He wants soldiers with experience because they make better fighters. Decide you're going to tell us about them. Write down when and where they passed through your territory, their strength and probable destination or their speed and direction, and we'll take care of the rest."

"They'll know if I send you information like that. They'll come kill us all if they catch me giving you that kind of information."

"Then don't send it. Burn it to destroy the evidence instead, but decide to send it to us while you're writing it down, and then decide to burn it later."

"I don't see how that will help anything…"

"Good, then you won't have to worry about DeSilva accusing you of helping us, but we'll get the intelligence we need, regardless. That's all you need to know so you don't endanger your coven. You can remain loyal to the Volturi without raising the suspicion of DeSilva's coalition and you'll be telling the truth when you say you didn't give us any information."

"We aren't asking you to fight the battles for us," I said. "That's our job. It's what I signed up for when I accepted this responsibility. All we ask is that you stay out of the fight and make an effort to report movements through the territory that you claim. We'll take care of the rest."

"Alright, we'll do it. This is much less than what I expected you to ask for. I thought you'd be asking for volunteers to raise an army to stand against DeSilva's coalition. I'm more than happy to stay out of it simply watch their movements through our territory."

Chastity provided us with accomodations to pass the day and we were on our way at twilight the next night. Alice gave me directions and we left to visit the next coven on our list. We stopped in the first town we came to with a telephone and Alice took time out to contact the guard unit we had in position throughout the region, notifying them where to be and when to intercept DeSilva coalition recruitment teams.

DeSilva would still be able to recruit newborns for his army, but not on anywhere near the scale he had envisioned in the time he had available, while we built a case against him. He wasn't actually in open rebellion yet so we couldn't simply arrest him and execute him. Besides, if we eliminated him too soon, somebody would simply take his place and we'd have to start over.

"They know we want prisoners, right?" I asked when Alice got off the phone.

The guard had a long established history of simply executing anyone caught breaking the rules. I couldn't read the minds of dead vampires, though, and we needed to know who was giving the orders to collect evidence and build a case. We needed proof when we moved against the leadership of the coalition.

"Yes, I impressed upon all of the teams the importance of bringing prisoners before you for interrogation. Most of them understand why it's important."

"I don't see why we're doing all this dancing around and playing cat and mouse with this bozo," Emmett said. "If you know he pulling the strings and causing all of this why don't we just whack him and be done with it. I'd prefer a standup fight instead of all this fooling around."

"It's 1941, Emmett," Alice said. "We know who the mastermind is, and we can easily frustrate his efforts so he can't build the army he wants. He's not powerful enough to go public, and he's not stupid enough to think he can stand up to us in open rebellion yet. If we just killed him, a lot of the people who support him would be pissed off, claiming we didn't have just cause to execute him."

"So we kill him and then knock them down too when they get uppity about it. We're the top dogs, right?"

"We aren't going to win this in a standup fight, standing toe to toe with them," I said. "There's too many of them. We're going to win this with better intelligence and maneuver. We can be in the right place at the right time and make surgical strikes instead of blunt force attacks. We'll strike where they're weak and take out their leadership when the timing is right."

"I still think we should just whack him."

"If we kill him, somebody else will just take his place while the window of opportunity is available," Alice said. "As long as travel to Europe is cut off, one of these covens will think they can build an army that can take out the Volturi. Our job is to prove them wrong and not let that happen. We don't need to kill DeSilva to do that, and if we do, then we'll just have to start all over building an information network because all the loyalties will be in flux again."

"Fine, so we pick our fights. We do get to fight, right? I want in on the action. You guys might like the polotics and playing diplomat, but I want to kick some ass. We're supposed to be badasses, right? I want to deserve my rep."

"Yes, you'll get your chance to fight."

**Author's note:**

I'm back. Sorry about the log wait in between chapters.

As I mentioned previously, my son moved home for a while to relocate his family back to this state. They're settled now and have their own place, so now I have all my grandchildren out here, and I can finally get to know all of them.

I'll admit he did get me hooked on World of Warcraft again while he was staying with us, and I've been spending a lot of time gaming instead of writing.

I do have a significant amount of this story already written, but this and the next couple of chapters were still in the planning stages, while other future parts of the story are already complete. Once I get the next chapter or two posted, I should be able to get back onto a more regular schedule. No promises on when the next chapter will be ready, but it's in process.

The plan is for chapters 18 and 19 to carry the story to around 1953, and then chapter 20 will jump ahead several decades. So those of you who are waiting for additional prominent characters to make an appearance, it's coming. We'll get there.


	18. Chapter 18 War Stories

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters, pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

**Warning:** This chapter contains depictions of graphic violence and acts of questionable moral integrity performed by major characters when viewed from a human perspective. Please note that the characters in question are not human and are acting to protect their species, not ours.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 18 War Stories

August 1942

I stood absolutely motionless, willing myself to blend into the tree behind my back as I stretched out with my senses, searching the night. There was nothing to see or hear or feel but the forest around us. An owl hooted in the distance, searching for his own prey in the dark.

Suddenly the thoughts of our quarry invaded my senses as they moved toward us. Four minds intent on their target and searching the night ahead of them for any sign that they had been detected. They moved stealthily through the forest like wraiths, ghosting effortlessly through the trees, near silent footfalls touching the forest floor infrequently as they flew through the woodland in the darkest part of the night.

The grip of the heavy combat pistol felt familiar in my hand now after so many months of continuous regular target practice and now as many months or more of active use. It was one of the custom built special order revolvers that Rose had ordered for us from a specialty gun smith that fabricated special order guns for collectors, hunters and target marksmen. It only held five of the .470 Nitro Express rounds in the cylinder, but they were cut down big game hunting cartridges with full metal jacketed bullets and nitro powder for the charge. It wouldn't kill a vampire, but it had enough stopping power at close range to slow them down enough to let you finish the job.

Emmett was five yards away, resting against the trunk of his own tree as we waited to spring the trap; the cool gleam of razor sharp steel resting in front of him with the tip of the blade between his toes as his hands lightly gripped the hilt of the massive battle blade. There was no moonlight to reflect off the blade and the starlight wouldn't reach us this deep in the trees under the canopy of leaves.

Alice was nestled high in the branches above us, monitoring the situation, and ready to pounce and drop on her prey like instant death from above.

_Three minutes, Edward... They're following the path I marked... Rose will see them in five, four, three..._

The signal light on the portable radio winked on. It was a bulky, army green metal box, a foot long and three or so inches square in a roughly rectangular shape with a built in ear piece and mouth piece like a telephone hand set only there was no cord to connect it to the telephone system. A long whip like antenna was sticking out of the top to broadcast and receive a radio signal. It was a marvel of modern technology and would provide us with wireless radio voice communication between two similar units tuned to the same frequency up to a mile apart.

Only tonight we couldn't risk verbal communication. It would tip off our quarry and spook them into abandon their mission. Rose had installed the light for us as an upgrade when she was studying the radios. It was a red plastic bubble the size of the tip of my pinky on the front of the box. There was a push button next to it that allowed you to cause the light to blink on and off on both this radio and the distant radio set to send silent coded visual messages.

The signal light was silent, and it was blocked from view so nobody approaching would see it. The light indicated that Rose had spotted our quarry and had them in the sights of the high powered sniper rifle she was manning on the ridge above the river.

I held up three fingers for Emmett and he silently nodded. I pressed the button on the radio three times to signal Rose and the light winked off and on to indicate she got the message.

_Two minutes... One minute..._

I could hear the almost silent footfalls as they ghosted through the forest like wraiths, intent on their goal. Their thoughts touched me as the four silently reviewed their objective. They were moving toward the river to cross into Camp Shelby, Mississippi, just like Alice had seen. They were a recruiting team from one of the coalition covens and they were raiding Camp Shelby, behind us, to forcibly recruit newborns for de Silva's coalition army. Their guilt was evident to me in their thoughts and we didn't need to keep any prisoners to question.

They were almost upon us. I could sense their passage through the forest now, the brush on a tree, the barest rustle of leaves... The tiny creatures and wildlife of the forest grew quiet and their passage was greeted by silence. Every living creature that couldn't flee from their path took on a deathly stillness while the predators flew past.

_They're close... Five... Four... Three..._

I felt the wind of the passage as the heavy steel jacketed rifle slug cleaved a path through the still air, ripping through the night sky faster than the speed of sound.

The almost silent crack of the rifle firing followed closely behind, as it hurled the projectile through the baffles of the heavy silencer attached to the muzzle of the barrel and down range toward its target. Up close it would have sounded like dropping a thick telephone book on a linoleum floor, but Rose was five hundred yards away.

There was a meaty whack as the slug impacted and irresistible force met immovable object. Vampire skin was tough, but it wasn't impenetrable. Skin ripped open. Dense bone disintegrated. The soft tissue beneath was liquefied into gelatinous goo. The process was repeated in reverse as the bullet exploded out of the back of the skull spraying blood and bone and matter in a fan behind the body.

Head shot, that one was down for the count as he plowed into the ground like a marionette with it stings cut. Even if the bullet didn't kill him, he'd be hibernating for months to regenerate the damage. He wouldn't even know his own name if he ever woke up.

The other three were jinking and bobbing evasively now as they searched for their attacker. They split up, just like Alice had predicted, one turning north, and the other two turning south toward Emmett and me.

Rose hadn't stopped shooting after the first shot, and she squeezed off round after carefully aimed round in rapid succession.

The vampire heading north stumbled, and then rolled and bounced back to her feet as a steel jacketed slug passed through her leg below the knee. She was still moving north away from us, but not nearly so fast or quietly as before.

Suddenly a dark shape launched out of the treetops, sharp heels driving into her neck and shoulder slamming her down as her face plowed into the ground.

The vampire managed to bounce to her feet, throwing Alice off. She was up in a crouch, snarling and spitting as she fought for her life, but she was cradling one arm against her chest and her shoulder looked dislocated.

The vampire lunged at Alice, but she easily dodged the assault as she pirouetted out of the way. Alice struck as the vampire moved through the space she'd occupied a split second before while her attacker grasped at air.

They came together again and again in as many heartbeats, but she never touched Alice until her petite form pounced on the vampire and took her down for the coup de grâce.

The scuffle was a brief, and then Alice stood up, holding the vampire's head by the hair in her left hand. She tossed it aside, a few feet from the twitching body, and then bent to wipe the blood off her razor on the back of the corpse.

Only seconds had passed since the group had split to move in separate directions, but they knew who we were now and desperation set in as they realized this wasn't a simple ambush by human hunters. They weren't trained to fight like this. They relied on overwhelming numbers and created fighters to fight their battles for them. Anything approaching even odds that weren't in their favor was a loosing proposition and they were intent on head long flight and escape at this point.

Humans had stopped using swords as the primary weapon in battle over two centuries ago because a bullet would kill another human and it was easier to train peasants how to shoot a rifle and all point in the same direction than it was to train somebody how to use a sword effectively. Rifles also had a huge range advantage, but a rifle that would kill a human only slowed us down. A sword was a more effective weapon against a vampire because vampire skin was about as tough as the armor humans used to wear when they went to war in an earlier age, and a sword could kill a vampire if it inflicted enough physical damage.

Emmett suddenly stepped into the path of the remaining pair as they came abreast of our position. The sword whipped over his head, behind his back and over his shoulder in a powerful two-handed swing to gain momentum. The blade was already in motion, swinging in a smooth rising arc as he stepped into the fray and the edge moved to intersect their path.

A human swinging a sword like that could shatter hardened plate armor, cleave through a wooden post as thick as your leg, or slice through the densest leather, gristle and bone without slowing appreciably.

A vampire wielding that blade was like an avenging demon with death incarnate within his grasp, particularly when the vampire in question was capable of punching through a steel door with his bare hands.

The sweet spot in the blade caught the lead vampire of the pair below the left hip and cleaved through his body diagonally, cleanly slicing through skin and bone, intestine, spine, liver, diaphragm, the right lung and half a dozen ribs. The blade exited through the right armpit high on the body. The steel caught in the bone under the right arm causing the upper half of the torso to flip away in a spray of blood and matter, rather than slicing through the arm as well.

The attack was so sudden and the massive damage so cleanly inflicted that the legs and lower torso kept running for a second before crashing into the ground twitching and kicking as blood and viscous matter ran from the horrendous wound, soaking into the ground.

The last vampire made a split second decision and turned, running right at me, more out of utter panic than conscious thought.

I stepped away from the tree to give me room to move and raised my pistol. I squeezed the trigger three times as the big double action pistol roared and belched fire into the silent forest night.

The vampire was still moving forward as the heavy slugs ripped into his chest, but from the look of shock and amazed awe on his face, it was as much from momentum and involuntary instinctive reaction as it was a conscious effort to flee.

A look of determination swept across his features as he changed direction at the last second, but it was already too late. His reaction too slow from the steel jacketed lead slugs that had ripped through his body.

The pistol was already falling as my sword leapt out of the sheath at my hip. The gleaming razor sharp steel swept in an arc like a viper striking at its prey as the blade passed through the space where his head had been connected to his shoulders a split second before.

The body continued forward for half a dozen steps as the head flipped away in a spray of blood before it dropped to the ground. The headless body crashed into a tree and careened into the ground leaking viscous blood in a pool on the carpet of leaves, its heels drumming a death rattle against the gnarled roots of the tree.

I bent down to retrieve my pistol and shoved it back into the leather holster under my left armpit. I heard footsteps approaching from behind me as I used a cloth from my back pocket to clean the blood off my sword before returning it to the scabbard.

"Most impressive, Magister, you seem to have dealt with this threat quite effectively. You didn't require prisoners from this group?"

"No, Alex. Their guilt was evident to me upon their approach. They were reviewing their plans and objectives as they approached the camp. This team was sent by the Ochoa's. They're supporters of the coalition."

"I'll mark them on the list as verified then."

"Good, get a fire going and deal with these bodies. I don't want to leave them for the sunrise. They deserve a pyre at least, and I don't like leaving them for curious humans to stumble across if the sun doesn't manage to destroy all of the remains. Have any of the other teams checked in yet?"

"There have been no reports over the radio yet, Magister." Alex said as his teammates started to collect wood for the fire. Emmett and I joined in to help them.

Alice was standing apart, studying the horizon, but I didn't interrupt her. I could see her reviewing the action, going over the possibilities and sorting them out from what had happened and what was yet to happen.

_The teams to the south are doing fine… Gabriel's team north of us fucked up… They moved too soon… Two escaped… heading south towards us… They're going to turn west to flee…_ Alice reported to me.

Emmett was busy building the fire, stacking wood in a clearing away from the trees so we didn't start the forest on fire. I turned to Alex where he was using a flare to start the fire burning for the pyre.

"Alex, Gabriel's unit moved ahead of schedule and tipped off the prey. Two got away and are going to try and turn west to escape. Take Douglas and Lewis. Move northwest to cut them off. We'll take care of mopping up here."

"Yes, Magister…" Alex nodded to his companions and they vanished into the trees, Douglas moving into the lead to track their new quarry for the hunting group.

This was why Alex's unit was here with us. They were my reserve to use in this sort of circumstance, in case I needed a quick reaction team to handle an unexpected turn of events. A little extra security didn't hurt either. We were fighting this war by preventing the opposition to create the kind of force they thought they'd need to fight us and targeting the leadership of De Silva's coalition. There was no reason why they couldn't turn the tables on us and do the same thing, but they had to find us and catch us first.

At least Vivian didn't seem upset about being left out of the action. She was friendly enough with the vampires in her unit, but she was relatively new to the Guard and didn't relish the thought of having to kill another vampire, regardless of their crimes. She would do her duty, but she didn't always like it. That was fine with me. I wanted people who were conscientious and only did what was necessary when there was good reason and no other alternative.

Preventing another Southern Vampire War and stopping the De Silva coalition's rise to power was a good enough reason for me. Besides, she was hauling the bigger, bulkier backpack mounted radio so I could contact the other Guard units. Each of the handheld radios was tuned to a specific frequency because of the crystals and coils installed in the hand unit, but the bigger backpack mounted unit had a tuner built into the transceiver to tune to any of the frequencies to contact any of the guard units.

As with most Guard teams, Alex's unit was talented. Alex had a relatively common ability as a truth sayer, intuitively knowing if he heard the truth or lies. It was a useful ability in the Guard when they were forced to collect information and determine the guilt or innocence of the vampires they dealt with. It was more useful since I'd taken over administration of justice here in the America's because my policy wasn't so heavy handed as the previous general orders. I wanted proof of guilt and was willing to work with the accused and even guilty perpetrators to fix problems instead of simply executing anyone that screwed up.

Douglas was a tracker, with greatly enhanced senses above what the rest of us were gifted with. He wasn't so strong a tracker as say Demetri, but I knew this prey wouldn't elude him.

Lewis was a little more special. He had a ranged offensive power, but he was still learning how to use it. It was the sort of power that became more powerful over time and he would surely grow in strength as he matured in this second life. Right now, he could throw what he referred to as a 'mind spike'. It was a ranged mental attack that could temporarily incapacitate an opponent by disrupting their mental facilities and in many cases, knock them unconscious. It was possible to resist the assault if the target was strong enough willed and was prepared to defend against it.

The ability had some other limitations as well. It was directional and had a narrow line of sight focus. It had to be aimed and it could be dodged. Regardless of the drawbacks, it was still worlds ahead of the capabilities of most vampires and it would grow in strength with practice as he grew older. It was a useful ability to the Guard and the Volturi, and gave Lewis a highly regarded position in the ranks.

Vivian was no slouch in the offensive abilities category either. She had a very painful touch when she desired and could generate an icy cold sensation that would paralyze and incapacitate her opponent. Unfortunately she couldn't project the ability and had to touch her victim to inflict the paralysis upon them, but it was a useful offensive skill, none the less.

"Are we clear, Alice?" I asked.

"We're done here except for taking care of the bodies," Alice said.

I nodded and unclipped the radio from my belt to lift the bulky apparatus up to speak into it as I pushed the button on the side so it would transmit my voice.

"Go ahead and haul it in, Rose. Alice says we're clear. We're done with the easy part for tonight."

"_Ok, got it, Edward_," Rose responded over the radio. I nodded out of habit and returned the radio to my belt, clipping it in place.

Alice dragged over the headless body of the vampire she'd killed and heaved it onto the pyre. The three of us worked to clean up the aftermath of the ambush while Vivian monitored the radio. Rose showed up after a few minutes with the big rifle slung across her back, finding us easily by following her nose towards the heavy scent of thick incense and the dark purple column of smoke that rose from the pyre.

"The other Guard units are starting to report in, Magister." Vivian said as she held her hand to the headset that covered her ears, and adjusted the knob that allowed her to tune between different frequencies. "They're reporting the operation a success so far. They took prisoners as you requested…"

I nodded as I walked over to her, and accepted the handset attached to the radio by a short cable. The teams would want to hear from me as I acknowledged their success and gave orders for them to report in and assigned them to various locations we had planned for them to take shelter during the day.

"What did you mean when you said the easy part was over?" Rose asked as Emmett dumped the remaining pieces of vampire onto the pyre and Alice tossed the heads into the flames.

"We still have to interrogate the prisoners the other teams captured, and then see to the executions once we've gleaned what information we can. There's only one punishment for open rebellion."

"Oh…" Rose said in a small voice.

I didn't like this part of the job, but it had to be done. Our work wasn't done here yet. I looked down the river valley to the south, towards Biloxi and the columns of dark purple smoke showed me just how successful we'd been tonight before I even listened to any of the reports. At least those were clean deaths in battle. Not like being trussed up like a pig for slaughter and waiting for the sword to fall…

Another column of smoke was rising out of the forest to the north, and then another column rose into the night west of us, heralding our success to the darkest part of the night and the approaching dawn.

-~*TDPotN*~-

October 1943

I stood on a low hill, standing just inside the tree line as I studied the compound through field glasses. A fence line, the highway and empty fields separated me from our objective tonight as we stood in cover, out of rifle range for a human, observing the scattering of buildings and fenced in areas. I didn't really need the binoculars to see the main house across the killing ground, but the magnification let me pick out details I might have missed otherwise.

The place was a working ranch with several large out building. There was a bunk house and a couple of smaller houses around a central garden plot. A large barn and stables stood to the east of the houses with a large corral and pastures. A farm yard occupied the space between the stables area and the garden plot. I estimated there were probably at least three or four families and a dozen hired hands working the place under normal circumstances.

These weren't normal circumstances, and I knew the fortified compound was crowded with humans right now. I could see the glint of moonlight off steel in the windows as rifle barrels rested on the sills and the night air was rank with the scent of packed in human bodies and fear. The humans barricaded inside the buildings had done what they could to secure the premises, and now they were waiting us out. They knew we would be powerless against them with the rising of the sun if they could spy out our hiding places, just as they were so much weaker than us during the night.

This had to end tonight, or we would be faced with massacre of our forces come morning. Unfortunately, to prevent a massacre of my people I was being forced to visit an equally horrendous fate upon the humans taking refuge from us inside the farm across the high way from us.

I stepped away from the tree line into deeper cover and turned to approach the group of vampires awaiting me. Of course Alice, Rose and Emmett were there as my personal retinue. The leaders of the Guard units that I'd summoned to assist in this operation were present and, Samuel, the leader of the local Guard unit in charge of this area was waiting patiently for me to get us started.

"Ok, let's go over this one more time to bring everybody up to speed on current events. Samuel, why don't you discuss the situation, and then we can make sure everybody is clear on their part and what we're going to do tonight."

"Yes, Magister," Samuel said, making a slight bow in my direction out of deference to my rank, and then he turned to address the group. "This situation has been developing for several years now. It began with the disappearance of a small coven that was operating in Waco about five years ago. They were a mated pair and a female companion whom they had turned and trained. They were careful in their feeding habits and didn't attract undue attention, spreading their hunting range over a wide area.

"It was initially thought that they had simply moved on to a new area, but none of their associates or friends had seen or heard from them in too long. People came looking for them but they had simply vanished. Hunters were suspected when more of their associates and friends began to disappear after moving into the area, making inquires into their whereabouts. More disappearances were noted and it was confirmed that a rather militant group of hunters had emerged in the area, and that their numbers were growing.

"So far, we can confirm that at least twenty-five vampires have met the true death at the hands of these hunters, but the situation started to reach dangerous proportions and risk of dangerous general exposure last week. A vampire was captured alive in her apartments during the day and restrained by the group as a prisoner. Then several days later at a gathering of their followers, she was publicly executed by exposure to the sun while the group stood by and watched her burn. Any who didn't believe the truth before are true believers now.

"Several reporters were among the witnesses, and the execution was filmed for distribution to the news services. So far, we've been able to contain most the story. Any of the reporters that tried to leave the area were intercepted. Some portions of the story were distributed by telephone and at least one telegram we were unable to stop. Copies of the film were destroyed, although additional copies exist and we've been unable to locate the original film."

"Unlike previous groups that tried to hold public rallies to present evidence to the public at large, this group has been growing almost in secret, carefully selecting members to reveal the truth too. As with many hunter groups they're also a fundamentalist religious cult that sees us as the agents of Satan and demon spawn let loose in the world to plague them."

"Issue conflicting stories and dis-information to muddle the facts through or channels to the media." I instructed him. "Claim she was a member a rival faction of their cult and that she was doused with gasoline and set afire as an act of retribution or cleansing."

Samuel nodded, "Yes, Magister. We've already begun to take steps to mitigate the situation."

"Thank you, Samuel," I said as I stepped forward. "As you can see, this is a very dangerous situation for us. There is too large a concentration of humans that know the truth about us here. The rest of the human population might view them as religious fanatics, but there are enough of them now that people might begin to listen to them. We cannot risk exposure on this level, the fact that the majority of the human population thinks that we're simply myths and legends works to our advantage to keep us safe. We cannot allow exposure of the secret to become common public knowledge.

"This group of human hunters must be purged for all our sakes and protection."

"When you say purged, what exactly do you mean, Edward?" Rose asked. I knew this was difficult for her, and she sounded troubled. "There are women and children down there… Some of them are babes in arms. You can't mean to…"

"Let's simply take control of the situation first, and then we can decide what we're going to do, ok?"

"Fine, but I won't be party to a massacre. Hunters that have killed us and want to keep killing us are one thing, but I won't stand by for harming innocents!"

Emmett stepped up beside her and placed his arm around her. "Let's just get this job done. Edward will do the right thing. Now let him talk."

Several of the vampires were surprised that I had allowed Rose to speak to me like that, but then they realized she was still my coven mate. We shared the same sire, even if I had risen to a position of power within the Volturi. Some of them might have discounted her abilities and usefulness, and considered her of little worth beyond a pretty face, but they knew Emmett was her mate and there was a quiet respect for his abilities as a seasoned fighter and his powerful strength that was rumored to have no equal besides possibly Felix who stood beside Aro in Volterra.

I turned to Alice next. "Do you want to bring us up to speed on the particulars of this state of affairs, Alice?"

Every vampire present knew who she was and what she was capable of. She was well respected and acknowledged among our peers for her ability and the power she afforded me in my position. Other vampires might have more formidable offensive powers, but none of them could stand against her in a fight.

"The leader of this group of hunters, Vernon White, was tracked to this farm. We could have taken them down piece meal, but we never would have been sure we had them all while they continued to recruit new members. Several abortive attacks were staged against smaller hunter groups in the area over the last couple of weeks to get them stirred up and defensive.

"Our best intelligence says that all of the leadership and majority of their followers have all gathered together on this farm for mutual protection through the night while they try to figure out what to do about this situation. They know they've provoked a situation, but they have no idea how organized we are or what our true numbers are. So far they've only dealt with individual vampires or small groups. They feel they can defend against us and hold off any assault until we're forced to withdraw at sunrise. They're assuming we'll have little time to flee for cover, and then they'll be able to pick us off at their leisure while we're forced to sleep by the sun.

"Our best estimate puts their numbers at around thirty-five men and boys old enough to bear arms, and seventy-five or so women and children. Given the indoctrination of their cults beliefs, the women are unlikely to be considered combatants."

"Armaments and fortifications?" I asked.

"Mostly small arms, standard game hunting rifles and pistols in .45 and .38 calibers, but they have managed to acquire several big game hunting rifles chambered for .47 Nitro Express with custom steel jacketed ammo. They've managed to improvise a couple of flame throwers, located at the main entrances of the buildings. They've also created a supply of napalm type fire bomb grenades by thickening gasoline with soap flakes in glass gars and attaching chemical igniters to the outside surface. They'll spontaneously combust if the glass breaks and the flammable material will stick to skin and clothing."

That was bad news and more dangerous for us than the humans. We were inherently more flammable than humans due to the nature of our biochemistry, and we were hard to extinguish once we started to burn. Stop, drop and roll didn't work for us. Total immersion in water wasn't even a guarantee against the burning once our flesh ignited and started to burn. The only sure way to stop the burning was to cut away the affected flesh and wait for the tissue to regenerate and grow back, usually after a protracted period of hibernation. That worked for a hand or foot or even portions of the body, but it was a little more difficult when it was your head that was on fire.

"As far as fortifications are concerned, the main house is typical brick and wood frame construction, but the windows have been reinforced with iron gratings and bars. The bunk house and smaller dwellings are adobe construction with walls eighteen inches thick, but they've been modernized with frame and tile roofs. All of the exterior doors are solid oak several inches thick and securely barred from the inside.

"They're assuming that we won't be able to breach any of the structures before they can bring an overwhelming force of small arms fire and flame attacks to bear that will drive us away from the buildings."

"Why don't we just burn them out and then deal with any survivors that make it out of the buildings alive?" Gabriel asked. He was part of the old school of vampires that had been with the guard since long before I took over this position. "If they've got flame weapons and gasoline bombs, those houses will go up like tinder boxes."

Rose bristled beside me, but Emmett soothed her before she could speak.

_Edward, don't you dare let them get away with that… I'll never speak to you again… _Rose screamed at me in her thoughts.

"That may have been how this would have been dealt with before," I said, addressing the group as a whole, "but we're going to use the minimum amount of force necessary to defuse this situation."

"They're human religious fanatics, and they know what we are!" Gabriel argued. "I was forced to deal with this sort on more than one occasion during the inquisition. They won't be reasoned with and they cannot be allowed to walk away. We'll have to kill the lot of them regardless, unless you turn some as examples…"

"I will not endorse the wholesale slaughter of women and children and innocents…!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Nits make lice. I don't want to kill babies and children anymore than any of us do, but fire is a quick clean death and it solves our problem…"

"No. that will not be an option tonight," I turned to Rose next instead. "What about communications?" I asked.

"There was a telegraph line from the ranch into town, but it's been cut. They've tried to make several telephone calls, but we've connected the line through a portable switchboard and we've intercepted all of the calls. You can talk to them anytime you like. We can ring the phone in the house whenever you're ready. They don't appear to have any radio communication equipment so they're effectively cut off from outside aid or reinforcements."

"Ok, I guess how we proceed is up to you, Rose. Are you prepared?" She'd had a couple of weeks to get ready and Alice had warned her that a confrontation like this was inevitable.

Rose sighed and took a deep unnecessary breath. "Yes, I'm ready for this. The fire bombs might be a problem, but they won't try to use them once we're inside, or they'll burn themselves out."

"Ok. What's their disposition, Alice? How are they situated in the buildings?"

"They're divided up by family groups, scattered throughout the structures. Vernon White, the leader of the cult is in the main house. One of his deacons is coordinating their defenses in each of the other buildings."

"Ok, listen up," I instructed the group, and they stood to attention, listening to my instructions. "I'll talk to them first. When that fails, we'll assault the main house first, then each of the other structures in turn as quickly as we can breach them. Your teams will be ready to assault your designated buildings as soon as the structure is breached and open to assault.

"Rose's engineering group will go in first to breach the structure and then you will enter the building to disarm and incapacitate any humans that offer resistance. You will use the minimum force necessary to achieve pacification of the occupants. We'll deal with the hunters once we've separated them from the rest of the humans. I expect prisoners to interview to settle this issue here tonight and non-combatants will not be harmed or molested. Does everybody understand?"

There were nods around the group and a general consensus of agreement. Most of them felt like Gabriel did and assumed we'd have to kill most of them. They thought burning them out and dealing with a few survivors was more humane in this situation, but so far my rule had been affective and my new rules were protecting the secret with fewer deaths. They couldn't argue with results and would follow my lead out of loyalty and a pragmatic sense that I was in charge and the consequences would be solely my responsibility as long as they followed their orders.

"Rose, do you have anything else to add?" I asked, turning the floor over to her.

"I'll approach the west side of the main house through the garden plot and will likely draw most of their fire, allowing the rest of your teams to approach fairly close to the objectives if you're careful and quiet. Once I breach the structure, I'll launch tear gas into the interior of the building. Hold your breath when you enter and use the goggles that were issued to you.

"The buildings will need to ventilated and the humans moved out into fresh air to avoid causalities once the structure is secured."

"This seems like a lot of extra effort to get people out that we're just going to have to kill anyhow," Gabriel grumbled, but I knew he wasn't going to cause any trouble. He just wanted this over as much as the rest of us did, but he'd been through this before and didn't want anymore deaths on his conscience than necessary. He rationalized it was easier if you didn't have to see their faces and know what you were doing when you did it.

I dismissed the team leaders to return to their units where they were dispersed around the property, surrounding the compound, and then Samuel and I followed Rose back to where Vivian was monitoring the portable switchboard we were using to intercept their telephone communications. A cable had been cut down from the telephone pole and connected into the back of the switch box.

"Ok, ring the main house so I can talk to them."

Rose handed me what appeared to be an ordinary looking telephone handset connected to the switch box, and nodded to Vivian. She made a manual connection by plugging a cable into a socket and I heard the telephone ringing.

A couple of rings later, I heard the phone pick up and a timid female voice said, "_Hello…?_"

"May I speak with Vernon White, please?"

"_Just a minute…_" and then the phone was muffled and I assumed she was holding her hand over the mouthpiece on the handset.

There was the sound of the phone changing hands and the sounds of crowded humans milling about in the background, then a man came on the line.

"_This is Vernon White. To whom am I speaking?_"

"This is Edward Cullen, Magister of the Viceregal Demesne of the Americas and commander of the Volturi Guard forces that currently have your home surrounded…"

"D_emon spawn from hell! I have nothing to say to you! Go back to the pit and burn in eternal damnation with Satan and Lucifer…!_"

"I'd like to propose a peaceful settlement and resolution of this situation, Mr. White, but I cannot allow you to continue to hunt and kill my subjects. I have been charged with their safety within this region…"

"_Are your kind going to stop hunting and killing my people? Can you honestly say you're going to let us all walk away?_"

"Those of you who wish to join us will be allowed to… I cannot allow this situation to escalate. We can negotiate boundaries and territory…"

"_I thought so. Do your damnedest, monster form hell! Set foot on my property and you'll feel perdition's flames!_" The receiver slammed down.

I handed the phone back to Vivian and turned to look at Rose. "Ok, let's get this over with. We have to complete this assault and deal with the situation before dawn. If we don't have this settled and humans secured well before sunrise, I'll be forced to take harsher measures."

"This will work, Edward." Rose said. "I'm not going to simply stand by and let them just kill everyone here..."

"You know what the alternative is..."

"Let's just get them out, and then we can decide what to do."

I nodded and Rose walked away through the trees to where she had her equipment setup.

"What are you planning to do, Magister? That is if you don't mind my asking." Samuel said. "Some of them are too young to turn and would violate the rules against immortal children, even if we did try to turn all of them..."

Samuel trailed off and grew silent as what sounded like big truck motors roared to life with the low rumble unmistakable as diesel engines. It was quickly followed by the rattle and clank of heavy machinery moving in our direction.

The vehicle rolled out of the trees on a set of tracks instead of wheels and then accelerated down the hill and across the highway towards the fortified compound.

"What the hell is that contraption?" Samuel asked with incredulous awe in his voice as he watched the vehicle pick up speed and maneuver around toward the side of the main house. The sound of gunfire started up and rang through the night as bullets ricocheted off the vehicles armor plate.

"Well, it started life as an M3 scout tank. One of the companies I'm heavily invested in produces them for the army. I had this one taken off the assembly line before they installed the cannon and machine guns and had it transferred to research and development for testing. Basically I turned it over to Rose to modify for urban assault situations like this. Normally we store it in a warehouse in Chicago, but I had it shipped down on the railroad for this operation."

The vehicle looked basically like a military tank and was painted army green, but it didn't have a cannon installed in the turret or the machine guns that were normally mounted on this model. Having that kind of armament would have made it difficult to transport because we would have needed special licenses to ship it by rail. Instead, the tank had a long detachable steel tube mounted to the front with a door sized vee-shaped sharpened steel bulldozer blade mounted to it. The tear gas canisters were mounted behind the blade and could be deployed inside the structure by a cable running up the inside the steel tube.

The ram could cut through the wall of the structures and put a door sized hole in the wall to allow us to enter. Even armed humans were no match for us at night. Their only hope of survival had been waiting us out and hoping they could hold off an assault until sunrise. That was no longer an option now.

The flame throwers started up as the tank got closer to the first house, but Rose avoided the area around the doors. She knew they would be the most heavily defended areas. The humans tried to swing the flame throwers around to breathe fire at her, but they couldn't maneuver to aim close enough to hit her.

I could see the guard units assigned to pacify the main house now. They were closing in as the defenders concentrated their fire on the armored vehicle, some of the running along behind it, ready to pounce once the wall was breached.

The tank lined up on its target on the fly and accelerated toward the house. I knew Rose had studied the internal layout and knew where to breach the wall without doing additional damage to any internal load bearing walls.

There were screams and shouting from inside as the ram impacted on the wooden frame structure above the half brick foundation wall, shearing through siding planks, heavy oaken framing timbers and a layer of internal planking. The plaster on the interior surface shattered in a explosion of wooden lath and gypsum dust as the sharpened blade punctured the wall like a harpoon cast by a whaler.

The long steel tube meant the ram could push deep into the structure before deploying the tear gas canisters. Then the tank was backing away from the house, leaving a door sized hole punched through the wall as it swung around to approach the next structure.

The assault teams didn't need anymore encouragement as they stormed into the breach in the wall to disarm the barricaded humans. We were faster, stronger and could take more damage than any human. Even if they managed to do enough damage to incapacitate any of us, it was unlikely that they could kill one of us unless we lost the fight and were forced to flee. It would take us losing the fight to allow them the time to burn us or stake us out in the sun to kill us. At worst we might have one or two forced to hibernate to regenerate from damage, and that would be the wildest stroke of luck on the human's part.

The sounds of gunfire died out and stopped as the tank lined up on the second house and stove in the wall to let our forces swarm inside.

There was gunfire coming from all the structures now. Not all of it was directed at our assault force. The barricaded defending humans knew it was only a matter of time now before they were disarmed and taken under our control as prisoners. Some of them were resolved to fight as long as breath remained within their bodies and they had the strength to pull a trigger. Others had turned to suicide out of utter desperation and an abject refusal to even consider the possibility of being taken alive by my forces. Some of them turned their weapons on their families, thinking it more merciful fate than what they would face at our hands.

I was forced to witness the entirety of the horror of the event as I moved across the road to start the mopping up operation and sorting out the prisoners. Rose was going as fast as she could, and was following the pattern of breaching the structures that Alice had suggested to her. She said following that particular order would minimize the loss of life.

The survivors from the first house had been disarmed and driven outside into the night while fires in the main house were extinguished and the building was searched for survivors or holdouts. The final building with humans in it was being breached as I started to review the prisoners.

"Move the men into the corral," I ordered Samuel, "Secure the women and children in the barn. Have it searched first to insure there are no hidden weapons caches or hidden exits. Post guards outside so nobody escapes."

"Yes, Magister," Samuel said with a bow, acknowledging my orders, and then hurried off to comply.

Alice came over to join me as the prisoners were sorted and moved to the respective destinations.

"How are we going to resolve this situation, Alice?" I asked as I watched the surviving women and children being herded into the barn.

The dead were laid out in rows that were longer than I wanted to think about right now. The only solace was that I knew what to do with them, and it made my other problems a bit more manageable.

"We could always just toss in a match…"

"Alice! You know that isn't an option. I wouldn't have gone to this much trouble to spare their lives if I was just going to kill them all. There has to be a better solution!"

Alice shrugged. "Nobody here will think less of you for doing what you have to do if it comes to that. Rose has a plan. Listen to her and she'll give you a way out of this mess."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I said she has a plan, but she's still reluctant to suggest it. You know how she feels about forcibly recruiting humans, but at this point it's either slaughter them or turn them. She has to embrace the idea before she'll accept it. She has to embrace it if it's her idea."

"A lot of them are too little to turn, but they're old enough to know what we are and what we're doing. I have no stomach for murdering children."

"Get Rose to tell you her plan and she'll give you an alternative."

"Alright, well we might as well get the easy part over with," I said as I eyed the corral.

The Guards were about done separating the prisoners and had the women and children shut up in the barn. They didn't need to see this part. I didn't want to see and I had to do it. Alice walked beside me as I walked over to where the prisoners were gathered.

"Which of you is Vernon White? Did he survive the assault?" I said, speaking in loud voice that I knew would carry.

None of the men wanted to point him out, but he was alive and standing with the crowd of men in the corral. I could see him in the minds of the men in the group and I was able to pick his mind out from his thoughts.

"Step forward Vernon White and receive your judgment."

I was looking right at him as I spoke and he met my eyes as I called his name. The crowd parted as he took a step forward and walked to the edge of the group. He stood proud and tried to master his fear as walked toward me to meet his death.

"Are you going to murder me now, demon spawn from hell? You may end my human life, but I'll be with Jesus in paradise while you're burning in the lake of fire, screaming your torment in eternal damnation, monster."

"Vernon White, you are a hunter of my kind. Your human life will end tonight and you will not see the rising of another sun. You are personally responsible for ordering the deaths of twenty-five of my subjects that we are aware of. Regardless, I offer you full pardon and amnesty for your crimes. You may join us and become one of us and all will be forgiven when you rise in your second life."

"Join you in the lake of fire and sacrifice my salvation for eternal damnation, so I can burn with you for all eternity? You're mad."

I shrugged. "I do not dispute the fact that I may be damned to hell fire and eternal torment. If that is my lot, then so be it. I did not choose this life. Regardless, I still live and walk this earth, and if I am damned, I won't know the truth of it until somebody kills me. That won't be you or any of your followers. You know what this life holds. What awaits you on the other side is conjecture and a matter of faith that you haven't been lied to. This is your final opportunity to choose your fate. Will you join us?"

"Rot in hell demon spawn!"

"May God have mercy on your soul…" He was in my hands before he could react, and his neck popped like a green twig snapping. The body went limp in my hands and voided as his heels drummed on the hard packed dirt of the farm yard.

There was a scream from the barn and hysterical crying. The men in the corral tried to surge forward in reaction, but there were too many guards for them to do anything. There were moans of grief and piteous whimpers of abject fear as they were driven back. I handed the corpse off to a Guard, and he dragged it away to lay it with the dead.

"I put the same question to the rest of you. Any who wish to join us may do so. You will receive full pardon and amnesty for your crimes if you join us. All who refuse this opportunity will follow your leader in death. You have five minutes to decide."

I stepped away from the corral while the prisoners milled about. Some had fallen to their knees to pray while other moaned in fear as they waited to be executed.

I turned to Alice. "Well, how about it? Will we get any takers, or do we execute the lot of them?"

"They haven't all made up their minds yet. I'm pretty sure we'll get some recruits. A lot of them are religious zealots and will welcome death as martyrs. Although, watching their leader die like that was intimidating and none of them want to volunteer to let you snap their neck. Most of them thought you'd eat him. On the other hand, none of them wants to be the first to step forward to take your offer, either."

I nodded as I scanned their minds. The ones on the fence needed somebody to accept my offer, but most of them were more willing to die rather than break from the herd and follow a different path. I just needed one to accept…

Time was up and I returned to the edge of the packed dirt corral.

"Justin Howard, step forward and receive your judgment."

There was a startled gasp from within the group, and then a young man, almost a boy scuttled forward pprehensively. He couldn't be more than eighteen, and there was a dark stain down the front of his pants where they were wet with fresh urine.

"What say you, Justin? Are you ready to go to meet your maker, or will you accept our embrace and join us. You don't have to die tonight. You don't have to die at all. There are those among us here tonight who are hundreds of years old. The leaders of my kind have walked this earth for three thousand years."

"Three thousand years…?"

Like most young men, Justin couldn't envision his own death. He was invulnerable and invincible in his minds eye. Death often came as a rude shock and sudden unexpected surprise to young men like Justin. To be suddenly faced with his own mortality and having to make a choice between his own imminent demise or forsaking the beliefs his group, he was quite literally faced with the hardest decision he'd ever been forced to make in his entire short life.

I saw the vision solidify into reality in Alice's mind as he made his decision.

"Ok…" He spoke so quietly, even I almost couldn't hear him, but I already knew his decision.

"Step forward and accept my embrace. Join us and be one of us."

Justin took a step forward, and he flinched when I clapped my hands on his shoulders. There were shouts of despair and cat calls from the group, but fewer were yelling at him than I would have guessed as many looked on in wonder, curious about how this would work.

"Will it hurt?" He asked me.

"More than you can possibly imagine, more than dying. You will burn in agony for three days, and then rise to your second life and be one of us."

Justin shuddered, but he wasn't prepared to die, and any sort of life was more precious to him than the uncertainty of death and the promise of salvation. It was a simple fact of the modern age that people believed in what they could see and feel, and while there was a lot of talk of heaven, nobody alive had ever seen it. They expected you to accept that it was real as a matter of faith. Justin had more faith in what he could see and touch than stories people told him to believe in.

I raised my wrist to my lips and I could feel my fangs tear the flesh. My venom prevented the wound from sealing and I offered my wrist to Justin. "Drink and be one of us."

He was reluctant to say the least, and turned kind of green as I presented my open vein to him, but I could already see him reacting to the scent. I pressed the open wound to Justin's lips before he vomited onto my arm. He tried to resist at first, but once the taste was in his mouth it was impossible for him to refuse the feeding frenzy that followed. His hands fastened onto my wrist, pressing it more firmly to his lips as he drank from my vein.

I was forced to pull my arm away from him sooner than he would have liked, but I was still stronger than him, and the vampire blood in his system left him dazed and disoriented. I soothed him and tilted his head back to give access to his throat as I gathered him into my embrace.

I leaned into him as I had done on so many previous occasions, only those times had been for a much different purpose than this. I let my fangs pierce his flesh only this time I didn't open the vein and drink, but simply injected my venom into his system. I took up his wrists after I released his throat and injected more venom into his system. Justin was unconscious already as the venom reacted with the blood to start his transformation. I could feel the burning start in his mind as his body shook and involuntary muscle spasms wracked through his flesh.

I handed the limp body off to Samuel and he carried him away to allow the change to run its course.

"Alright, you've had time enough to decide. You know your options and you've seen what awaits you. This is your final choice. Decide now, make your decision and embrace your fate. Those of you who wish to join us and receive full pardon and amnesty for your crimes, move to this side of the corral," I said and pointed to the right. "All who refuse will die. You may have this time to make your peace with your maker while we sort out those who wish to join us."

Several men moved to the right side of the corral, most young men, a few older men joined them as well. Less than half of the group stood to the right, awaiting our embrace, while the rest fell to their knees in prayer.

I turned to the guards. "Remove them from the corral and turn them." I instructed them.

Then I turned back to the remaining hunters. "This is your final opportunity," I said, but I'd already seen in Alice's mind how this played out.

"Guards…, execute the sentence…"

It was over quickly. A single vampire could have dispatched all of them easily. Half a dozen left very little work for any of us. There was a sudden flurry of activity. One second the corral was full of men on their knees praying, and the next second it was full of corpses, voiding as their involuntary muscles relaxed. The rank stench of death hung in the air as the Guards started to drag the bodies away to lay them with the rest.

The hunters were dealt with. Now I just had to make a decision about their women and children.

Rose and Emmett had rejoined us after securing the tank back in the woods. They arrived in time to watch the hunters die. Rose stood by stoically as she watched us carry out the sentence.

"What are you going to do with the rest, now?" Rose asked, glaring at me distastefully.

"You know what they were guilty of. You've killed hunters yourself. You've been their victim as well. The only reason you're even here is because those hunters are dead. Don't take that holier than thou attitude with me, Rose. You knew what we had to do here. This had to end here tonight, one way or another."

"Fine, I get it. I know what they did and what they would have done to us, given the chance. They wouldn't have shown as much mercy or compassion as you did, and would have simply killed us all if we'd let them. We just did it to them first. I like being alive enough to recognize the necessity of what we had to do. So what about the rest? You can offer them the same choice I guess, but some of them are to little to turn. Some of them are too little to even know what we are."

I could see some of the ideas she was turning over in her mind as she considered options. We didn't have a lot of time to pussy foot around the subject. Daylight would be upon us soon enough, and we had decisions to make.

"Alice tells me you have a plan. Tell me how to make this right, Rose. I don't want all their deaths on my hands. Show me a way out of this so we don't have to slaughter them all."

"Me...! I don't want their blood on my hands either..."

"Then tell me how not to kill all of them. I can see part of what you've been considering. Tell me your idea and maybe we can make it work."

"Well, you can read their minds... You can sort out the children and pick out the ones who are too little to know what we are. We can send them away to friends and relatives. Their mothers can provide locations and contact information, and you'll know if the people we send them to know about us or not, so simply interviewing their mothers them could root out more hunters. If they have no friends or family, we can still send them to churches or orphanages. That's better than killing them."

"Ok. We would have done that regardless. I have no desire to slaughter babes in arms. What about the rest? The ones that are old enough to know what we are but are too young to turn."

"Ok, here's what I was thinking. Once you sort out all the little ones, you'll be left with the older kids and women. First sort out all the women who either don't have any kids, or their kids are being sent away. I suppose they can make the same choice as their men, join us or die. I don't like it, but at least it's their choice."

"Fine, that's logical, but it doesn't solve my problem, Rose. I'm still left with kids too young to turn and their mothers. What do we do with them?"

"You're Magister for all the Americas. Carlisle has given you carte blanche to basically rule as you please and you can control and order the Guard with in this realm..."

"That's all true, but I can't change the rules, I just enforce them. I can't let them go, Rose, and I'm not going to turn a slew of immortal children loose to plague the south."

"No, but you can send them away until they're big enough to turn. Set up an internment camp like the government did out in California for the Japanese Americans. You can pick a spot say in remote southern Mexico or Central America where they couldn't go anywhere even if they did escape, and you could certainly capture them again before they got close to civilization. Send some Guard to watch them so they don't escape, and when they're old enough to turn, then they can make their own choice to join us or die."

"We might have to keep some of them for ten years or more, Rose. You'd be willing to do that? Keep them as prisoners for years while the grow up?"

"At least they'd get to grow up. If they decide they want to live like this when they're old enough, then they have a choice."

I was watching Alice's mind while Rose and I talked, and I could see the future taking shape. Most of the kids we'd end up sending south would end up getting turned. Growing up around vampires would allow them to accept the lifestyle. Very few would choose death.

"Alright, lets do this. It's going to take some time to get them all sorted out..."

"You mean you're going to do it?" Rose asked incredulously.

"It's a good plan, Rose. Do you have a site picked out for the camp yet?"

"Umm... well, I did mention it to Mr. Scott the last time we talked... I asked him to look into purchasing some land down south..."

"He's got some leads," Alice said. "He'll have the deal finished before the train arrives."

"Train?" I asked.

"Well how else were you expecting to ship that many women and children south? By the way, there are seven vampires with the guard here that are old enough to operate during the day to trade off guard duty."

"Fine, let's get this over with," I said as I walked up to the barn.

It was going to take some time to sort this mess out. I looked back over my shoulder, and the rest of the guard was policing the area and dealing with the corpses. We couldn't burn that many bodies without attracting a lot of attention. Somebody had backed up a couple of trucks, and they were loading up the corpses into the back to start hauling them away. I was sure there were plenty of places around here to dispose of some of them. Most of the bodies would probably end up across the border in a fire pit in the desert, but It wouldn't matter if a few were found. It would look suspicious if this many humans suddenly vanished, but this group wasn't well liked by the local community or authorities, so they wouldn't look too hard into what had happened to them. They'd simply be glad to see them gone.

I turned back to follow Rose and Alice into the barn. My night wasn't over yet. I was in charge, and I still had to sort out who would live and who would die as I stepped into the darkest part of the night.

**Author's note:**

Sorry I took so long to get this posted, but this was a very difficult chapter to write. I'd work on this for a while, and then have to put it aside to work on something lighter before I could come back to it. I have one more middle chapter to finish, and then I should be back into a section where I have several chapters already written.

Often when working on something like this, I'll postulate a scenario, and then work it out to it's logical conclusion based on my perceived notion of the characters personalities and what I think they would do when faced with these situations.

Alice has manipulated the situation to the point that Edward has basically been put in charge of the Volturi forces in America, and he'll keep that job as long as he can do the job. He's been tasked with fighting a guerrilla war to prevent the situation from escalating into a much a larger war. That means he has to get his hands dirty to prove he's the man for the job. I see him as the sort of leader that leads from the front and sets an example for his people. He isn't the sort to sit back and call the shots without pitching in to help. He isn't going to order somebody to do something he wouldn't be willing to do himself.

From chapter 1, Edward has expressed his distaste for how the Volturi have dealt with the hunter community in the past. Now he's in charge and has to make the decisions about how they deal with cases that could escalate into major exposure issues. He's been faced with exterminating a large hunter group that are hunting and killing vampires in the region and it's his job to determine how the Volturi deal with them. He can't just run away and let somebody else call the shots. He's in charge or he's dead.

It's a difficult premise, but how do you think he did?


	19. Chapter 19 Jasper

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters, pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. I'm not sure Rosalie, Alice or Bella will have anything to say, but they may comment later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 19 Jasper

September 1945

The war in Europe had ended in May. The Russian troops of the red army had advanced steadily through Eastern Europe, swallowing up the eastern bloc countries and setting up governments friendly to or controlled by Moscow. Germany was doomed, but was determined to hold out until the bloody end. The Vermacht was conscripting thirteen and fourteen year old Hitler youth scouts and little boys at the end when the fighting was house to house in the streets of Berlin.

The Russian army had little sympathy for Germany and the German people after the brutal assault their country had suffered during the war. Almost twenty-four million soldiers and civilians died in the Soviet Union as a result of the war as opposed to approximately eight million Germans. The Soviet army wanted Germany to pay for what had been done to them, and wanted them to suffer. Almost five million German women and girls paid the price for that retribution during the rape of Berlin.

Hitler married his longtime mistress Eva Braun in a small private ceremony, and then the two shot themselves in a murder-suicide pact less than forty hours later to keep from falling into the Russian's hands. Hitler knew what had happened to Mussolini when he was captured by partisans, and he had no desire to stand trial for his many crimes only to be humiliated, paraded through the streets and executed like a common criminal.

It fell to Admiral Karl Dönitz and the generals of the German high Command to sue for peace and eventually agree to the unconditional surrender of Germany to the Allies.

The war in the pacific had dragged on until the United States bombed Japan into submission with the first nuclear weapons ever used in time of war. Military strategists had estimated that the Allied forces would have sustained upwards of one million casualties if they were forced to invade the Japanese home islands and force them to submit through conventional warfare methods. Japan had finally accepted unconditional surrender after Hiroshima and Nagasaki died in the near total destruction of the atomic fire unleashed upon them.

The human war had ended on September second with the surrender of Japan to the Allies. Now it was time to end our war and bring Rodrigo to justice, but I doubted he'd go easily or allow us to capture him alive without a fight. He wasn't going to commit suicide, but we didn't have an atomic bomb, and he wasn't going to sell his life cheaply.

We had acquired enough evidence against him over the years to accuse him of treason and there was enough testimony from his subordinates and confederates who had been captured during the war to make the charges stick to convict him and execute him. He knew this too, and he wasn't going to simply let us take him and execute him. We all knew he would resist so a fight was an obvious and forgone conclusion.

He knew we had enough trackers on our side that flight wasn't an option. He had nowhere to run, and had holed up with his remaining supporter and their remaining armies of newborns on a hacienda near Saltillo.

The problem was we faced the same dilemma the allies had in regards to Japan. I knew there was going to be a serious butcher's bill to pay if this came down to a stand up fight. We had skill and experience on our side, but so far we'd fought this war by employing superior tactics to apply our smaller numbers where they were most useful and had avoided fighting on the enemy's terms. We'd been playing a game of mis-direction and maneuver, making decisive surgical strikes that crippled the enemy while preserving our forces and smaller numbers.

Our primary strategy had been to prevent the enemy from developing a major force that would be able to threaten the supremacy of the Volturi's rule. We had succeeded in that goal, but that didn't mean that their strength hadn't grown significantly over the course of the war. Their remaining forces easily outnumbered us by four or five to one, although the majority of their number were untried and unruly newborns that they hadn't even attempted to train.

We could wade through them and destroy them but a full frontal assault was playing the game by Rodrigo's rules and would cost lives, a lot of lives. We'd lose a lot of good people if we tried to take him by force now.

It was actually even worse than that. We might win the battle but lose the war. If too many of our forces were wiped out, there were plenty of groups that would jump at the chance to kick us while we were down. We survived by being top dog and the biggest kid on the block. If we were cut down to size, it would be very bad.

A prolonged siege worked against us. They were too close to Saltillo for us to easily prevent them access to the city. We weren't going to starve them out, and if anything, their numbers would grow if we allowed this to drag on for too long.

I stood on the hilltop, surveying the compound through my field glasses. All of the approaches crossed a virtual no man's land that was devoid of cover or concealment. We had armored vehicles that could attempt to burn them out, but they had artillery and anti-tank weapons to stop them. If we escalated the situation to try and use modern weapons, they would reply in kind. The ensuing battle would surely attract the notice of the city and the human population, and we'd be breaking our own laws unless we wiped out the human population along with Rodrigo's army.

Chances were they had high powered combat rifles covering the approaches that would decimate our numbers as we charged to attack. That wasn't too terrible to consider as long as we won. The casualties would likely hibernate to recover, but they would recover as long as we could drag their bodies off the field of battle before sunrise. If we lost, all those casualties would die. All they had to do was wait for the sunrise and anyone we left on the field would burn.

So far, I didn't like my options.

"Rose, what have you got for me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward, nothing that's going to make this easy... I have six M3 tanks modified with flame throwers, but we know that they have anti-armor rocket launchers and direct fire anti-tank guns. All we need is one tank to get through and we can incinerate the compound, but then there's no way of telling if we got the leaders. They could slip away while the compound burned and then this is all for nothing."

"So we do it the old fashioned way then," Emmett said. "We go down there, kick down the door and cut off his head..."

"They have high powered rifle emplacements and machine gun nests covering the approaches." Rose confirmed.

"Yeah... Bullets hurt like a bitch, but you heal from them. We'll take some hits, but we can take the bastards..."

"A lot of guards aren't going to even make it to the door, Emmett," I said. "There's no telling if we'll have the numbers we need to take them if we're forced to make a frontal assault."

"I told you, we aren't going to win this war by fighting it on their term," Alice commented from where she was sitting in a chair, sharpening her razor, lounging back against the wall of the small farmhouse we'd commandeered for use as a field headquarters.

"Would you care to enlighten us how we should proceed then, Alice, dear?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't tell me until she was ready to, but I was sure there had to be a way out of this.

"All you have to do is do what we set out to do in the first place. Kill Rodrigo. The rest of them will fall apart and fight each other or flee once he's dead. Once his leadership is gone, his coalition will dissolve when faced with the wrath of the Volturi."

"I thought that was what we were trying to do," Emmett said.

"No, you're trying to figure out how to wipe out his army so you can get to him." Alice said without looking up from her razor.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Rose asked. "He isn't going to simply give up and submit himself to us for execution."

"That depends on how you ask him." Alice said.

"What have you seen, Alice?"

"How this ends. Just say yes, Edward."

"What am I saying yes to?"

"You know I how I hate to spoil a surprise... Wait for it... Wait for it... Just about... Now..."

"Magister!" Alex shouted as he ran up the hill. "This was just delivered for you..."

I glanced at Alice, and she just nodded without looking up as she stroked the blade across the stone with a measured stroke.

I took the message tube from Alex, opened it and slipped out the roll of parchment. It was an official looking document and it was carefully worded.

I sighed and walked back to the table inside the door of the farmhouse. I took up my pen and wrote one word on the document.

Yes.

I signed the parchment with my name and titles, and then melted a dollop of sealing wax next to my signature. I pressed my signet into the wax to seal it and make it official, and then returned the parchment to Alex.

"Return this to the courier. Then prepare to hold court."

Alex nodded and hurried away back down the hill.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emmett asked. "You're going to hold court now? Shouldn't we be figuring out how to end this?"

"I think I just did." I said. "A petitioner has requested a safe conduct to petition the court with a proposal. Like Alice suggested, I said yes. C'mon, let's go see if we can end a war."

-~*TDPotN*~-

Alex slammed the steel shod butt of his spear like staff against the hard packed clay floor. It made a heavy thud that echoed through the room. It wasn't like the gunshot crack of the staff in the audience chamber in Volterra, we were using a barn we'd commandeered for tonight's proceedings, but it got the point across. The assembled vampires, mostly guard but a few locals come to view the spectacle came to order.

Alex was dressed in a dark gray almost black guard cloak standing to the side of the improvised easy chair they'd moved out here for me to sit in while I presided over the court. Alice sat at my right hand on a smaller kitchen chair, and Emmett and Rose stood behind my improvised throne to either side.

Alex intoned the official invocation to begin the proceeding, "This assemblage of the Viceregal Court of The Americas shall come to order. Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, presiding. Those having official business before this court shall be heard!"

I turned toward Alex when it appeared that everyone was settled. "You may proceed, Alex. What is the first order of business?"

"Maria DeSilva, Progeny of Benito with a petition," Alex announced. "She has been granted safe conduct to visit the court with her petition."

"Yes, We will hear her petition. Have her approach, Alex."

Alex stepped forward, slammed his staff on the ground again and intoned, "Maria DeSilva, Progeny of Benito, You may approach and be recognized!"

Benito was dead. He had been executed by the Volturi for his part in instigating the southern vampire wars. Maria had survived the wars and had managed to come out exonerated and cleared of all charges. With her sire dead, she had been able to claim the right of matriarch of her bloodline and was technically an acknowledged peer.

Unfortunately for her, Rodrigo was her direct progeny, and there was no possible way he was operating without her knowledge and consent. That implicated her for treason, and she would be executed along with him, once we dug him out of his stronghold at the cost of countless lives.

Unless of course she did exactly what she was doing now.

There were murmurs throughout the room, and more than a little interest in what Alex had said. The crowd seemed to stir and gather a little closer to find out what was going on. All of the guard vampires were familiar with these sorts of proceedings, but nothing had prepared them for something like this. Most had assumed I'd called court to ask for volunteers for the upcoming assault on the enemy compound, and the vampires in the room were curious and apprehensive. They knew I wouldn't simply order them to their deaths, but almost all of them were ready to follow me into battle. They knew I'd lead the charge if it came to that. They hadn't been expecting this.

There was more commotion in the back of the room as the doors opened to admit a lone vampire. The murmurs grew louder and the crowd moved from the edges of the room to encroach into the central area, but they left a path open to allow her to approach the improvised throne where I was sitting. She'd been granted safe conduct and she knew she wouldn't be molested or harmed or the offending vampire and all their bloodline would bear the shame and the wrath of Volterra.

She appeared to be young, in her late teens or early twenties, but I knew she was at least two hundred years old. She had long black hair and Hispanic features, despite her pale complexion. She was wearing a simple long dress with long sleeves that reached to her ankles and old fashioned ladies boots with buttons from the arch up the inside of the boot until they disappeared under her dress. She wore a shawl around her shoulders, and carried herself with a regal grace as she approached my chair.

I rose from my seat when she was standing before me. I could already see what she had planned. Either it would solve our problem, or she'd be dead and we wouldn't have to worry about executing her.

"The court recognizes Maria DeSilva, Progeny of Benito. Present your petition." I said as I crossed my arms and stood glaring at her. I didn't like this, but it would solve my problem if she could pull it off.

"Thank you for granting my safe passage, Magister. I know we all want to see a quick resolution to this horrible conflict. I wish to offer my services to resolve this situation."

"What are your terms?"

"Amnesty from prosecution and acknowledgment of my status as a peer of Volterra."

"I know what you're offering, but for the record and the witnesses, please state the nature of the service you intend to render."

"I will deliver Rodrigo to you to answer for his crimes."

"And how will you accomplish this service?"

"I am his sire. I will compel his obedience."

There was a general roar of disapproval and hisses of rage from the assembled vampires. We all knew it was possible, but few ever made use of the sire bond to control their progeny. It was an outrageous abuse of power and trust that few would ever even consider stooping to even to save their own lives. It held the same connotations among our kind that rape or pedophilia held amongst humans. It was a rape of the free will and an abuse of the trust a child expected of a parent.

Everyone in the room knew she was guilty of instigating this conflict. Everyone here realized Rodrigo was her puppet. Everyone knew she'd lost.

Now she was here to cut a deal to save her own skin. She was sacrificing him to clear her name again. She was essentially offering up her own childe to answer for her crimes, effectively sending him to his death to save her own life. Everyone knew we'd execute him to end this conflict.

It was a disgusting abuse of power, but it would save hundreds if not thousands of lives of our kind and prevent the destruction of Saltillo if the ensuing battle happened to escalate and engulf it.

I nodded to agree, and was about to speak.

Alice reached out and touched my arm, "Edward..." _Remember the condition..._

I turned to her and smiled and nodded. No, I wouldn't forget. Alice had been working for decades to set up this series of events.

"Agreed, you will deliver Rodrigo DeSilva to us to stand trial for his many crimes. In exchange, you will receive full amnesty from prosecution and acknowledgment of your status as a peer of Volterra, but I will require an additional concession.

"You will officially disavow and voluntarily relinquish right of Sire to any and all progeny of your bloodline created prior to the time you deliver Rodrigo into our hands. Any vampire you have made who so desires may claim orphan status under the law and petition for adoption into a bloodline of their choosing."

She seemed shocked that I would require this particular concession, but she could feel the tension ratchet down in the room as the assembled vampires realized she wouldn't be able to easily repeat this crime. Any vampire who was her progeny now would be able to apply for adoption into another bloodline, removing her ability to abuse her power over them. She could always create new vampires, but it would be a long time before any of them ever moved into positions of power that she would be able to manipulate.

She nodded. "I accept your terms." She knew it was the price of her life. She'd started with nothing before. She could start over again.

I knew she was telling the truth, but I looked to Alex for confirmation.

"She speaks the truth." He stated

I nodded. "Maria DeSilva, Progeny of Benito, the Viceregal Court of The Americas accepts your petition for amnesty from prosecution and acknowledgment of your status as a peer of Volterra, subject to the terms and conditions discussed here tonight.

"Go then and collect the criminal. We await your return."

Maria curtsied to me. She took three steps backward, and then curtsied again before turning and sweeping out of the chamber the way she'd entered. The assembled guard allowed her to leave, pulling back to allow her a wide berth as she swept out of the room. She was still under safe conduct, but it was more than that. It was as if they didn't wish to soil themselves by getting too close to her and allowing what she was and what she represented to come anywhere close to them.

She might survive the war, but it would be a very very long time before she ever escaped the infamy of her actions today, if that was even possible for her now.

"I suppose that was the only item on the docket tonight." I said turning to Alex. "Are we through?"

"Yes master."

"Close the session then, and dismiss the court."

Alex slammed his staff on the hard clay floor again. "This session of the Viceregal Court of The Americas for the thirteenth night of September, 1945 AD is closed. The court is dismissed!"

"You're going to let her get away with this and walk away scot-free?" Rose exclaimed once the court was closed and she was free to voice her opinion again.

"You'd rather we waded through his army and dug him out the hard way? He's going to die regardless, whether she gives him up or we sacrifice half the guard to dig him out. Then we'd be vulnerable to the next asshole who thinks we're too weak to hold onto our territory and decides to challenge us."

"I don't like the fact that she's getting away with this."

Alice shrugged. "She's smart. She set all of this up and put him in his position of power, she rolled the dice and then sat back and let him fight the war. She hasn't been directly involved in any of the decisions in the entire conflict her hands are about as clean as they can be and still be poised to reap the benefits if he won. He lost, so now she's cutting her losses and starting over. She's willing to sacrifice Rodrigo like a newborn whose outgrown its usefulness to her."

"It's disgusting and vulgar and a horrible abuse of power," Rose said. "I can't believe you acknowledged her as a peer."

"It's politics. She's playing the game. It's about on par with what other leaders have done throughout time immemorial to serve their own agendas and try to seize power. It will be a very long time before she has another opportunity to pull something like this again if she ever does."

"She should be a pile of ashes," Rose exclaimed.

"I still would have preferred a stand up fight to all this maneuvering around behind the scenes and political mumbo jumbo," Emmett grumbled.

I sighed while they stood there griping and glaring at me. "Fine, Alice, tell them. What was the projected outcome of a full frontal assault to capture Rodrigo for trial and eventual execution?"

"Doing it the hard way?" She pointed at Emmett. "You die." She pointed at Rose. "You meet the sun at dawn because you can't go on without him when he dies. Two thirds of the guards die. Saltillo gets wiped out with total civilian casualties while the Coalition recoups their losses and rebuilds their newborn army. Rodrigo dies, but enough of his followers survive to continue the war. Edward makes it out and retreats with the remaining guards after killing Rodrigo. They retreat into Wisconsin to support Carlisle, but the coalition comes for them there.

"Carlisle and Esme die, Edward is executed, and the Americas break off as a splinter government free from the Volturi and the rule of Volterra. The Coalition goes public and reveals the secret of our existence. They attempt to dominate the human government in the States and seize control of the human population. War continues for another decade in America, but the humans eventually win and purge vampires from North America. Very few of our kind survive as they go into hiding.

"The Volturi are forced to seize control of Europe and consolidate their power across the Eurasian continental landmass once the secret is blown to insure their survival. They sue for peace, and a standoff and cold war lasts for decades while both sides try to build bigger more powerful weapons to wipe each other out. I'm not sure who wins the final war it's too far in the future in that timeline.

"Regardless, we're talking billions of human casualties and decades of war as the cycle of purges start up again. Chances are, if the human race and the planet survives, we'd be plunged back into another dark ages."

"And accepting Maria's offer?" I asked.

"It ends tomorrow night. The coalition dissolves; the guard mops up the survivors and starts hunting down the ones who get away. We'll be tracking down fugitives for the next decade, but the war effectively ends and we all get on with our lives."

"I like plan B. We'll go with that. Any objections?"

-~*TDPotN*~-

Emmett strode out onto the plain in front of the Coalition compound. He was safely out of rifle shot range of the stronghold, but it was still close enough that they could easily see him and hear him.

He planted his pike in the ground with Rodrigo's head prominently in view for all to see.

"Rodrigo DeSilva is dead!" He shouted across the plain. "Any vampire who come forward now of their own free will and submit themselves to the justice of the Volturi and pledges their allegiance to the court of Volterra will receive pardon and amnesty for their role in this conflict! You have one hour to claim amnesty!

"All vampires of the DeSilva bloodline are disavowed and orphaned by sworn declaration of the bloodline Matriarch! They are free to petition any coven for adoption!

"By order of Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, you will stand down and disperse or be subject to the wrath of the Volturi!"

Emmett turned and strode off the field back toward our lines.

His speech had the desired effect. It was like kicking a hornet's nest as the compound dissolved into chaos. Only the hornets were stinging each other instead of swarming out to fall upon us.

The compound began to empty as Rodrigo's former supporters and coalition members started to squabble over whom had the right to lead, and then squabbling turned into a fight. Vampires began to trickle out, some fleeing, some heading towards our lines to claim amnesty.

Soon it dissolved into a general rout as the leadership either fled into the night or hurried to claim sanctuary while they still could.

Their newborns were forgotten in their haste to save themselves and the fighting in the compound intensified as the confused young vampires turned on each other.

I turned to Alex. "Send in the guard and corral the newborns. Any that know the rules and are older than six months are free to go if they're stable enough to stop fighting and are willing to acknowledge the supremacy of Volterra. We'll sort through the rest and see what's worth salvaging before we put them down."

Three quarters of the coalition contingent were newborns, but their leadership had fled, leaving them to fend for themselves. A lot would die simply being pacified and contained, but it couldn't be helped. Any that were worth saving would either stop fighting or surrender. Any who refused would die. The simple fact that I offered them the opportunity to surrender was a major change in Volturi policy.

During the southern vampire wars, the newborn armies were simply decimated as a matter of course. There were a few rare exceptions, but all of those exceptions were members of the guard now. That was probably where any survivors we culled would end up this time as well.

"Yes, Magister," Alex nodded, and turned to relay the orders. Guard units started to move out to contain the situation and stop them from rampaging through Saltillo.

There was a steady influx of petitioners now, come to claim amnesty while they still could and the guard set them aside in a holding area until we could convene court and pardon them. I would keep my word. It was better to maintain a hostile peace than fight a war, besides their strength was broken now. It would take time, but we would pacify the region again.

Court went on for hours. The pardons were the easy part and were processed en mass as the petitioners swore their allegiance to Volterra before the assembled witnesses and were allowed to join the ranks of the witnesses. They were required to stay until this business was settled. There were a few executions as some of the most rabid coalition members were captured fleeing and were dragged before the court to stand before their peers and receive justice.

The charges were read, their guilt was confirmed, and the sword swung to carry out the sentence.

There were no innocent here tonight, only the guilty and the pardoned, the difference being those who acknowledged our right to rule and submitted to our power, and those who refused and paid the ultimate price for their convictions.

All of the older newborns and any who were stable enough to fend for themselves without being a danger to the secret had dispersed into the night with a strong recommendation that they leave the area immediately and find new regions to move on to. We made sure they knew the rules and were aware of the law, otherwise they were free to go.

Sorting through the remaining newborns was depressing. Most were simply too raw and new to inflict upon the world. The devastation and carnage they would inflict upon humanity was too terrible to consider. They had almost no control and we lost quite a few to fights amongst themselves, while they waited for us to have a chance to review them.

There were a promising few with interesting gifts who I claimed for the guard. They could be placed with guard units for training and would learn the rules as they matured and became productive members of our society.

Some few who knew their lineage or whose makers could be identified from their thoughts were returned to their covens among those claiming amnesty. Amnesty from prosecution included a vow to follow the rules, and the law forbade creating newborns for the sole purpose of waging war. The offending covens could either take back their newborns into their covens with full rights and protections under the law and train them properly, or forfeit amnesty. We knew who they were, and we'd make sure they followed the rules, or they'd pay for their crimes. It was that simple.

That still left far too many who had been abandoned by their sires who had either fled into the night, or who had already been executed for their crimes. I offered any vampire present the opportunity to claim any remaining newborn they desired to train and take responsibility for. They would receive the favor of Volterra in return which was a worthy accolade. Some few stepped forward to claim a newborn to train.

We were forced to put down the rest. They were simply too young to exist on their own without being a danger to the secret, and there was no one willing to train them and take responsibility for them and their actions.

Gabriel stepped forward when we were about done with the court and were ready to wrap up the proceedings.

"I have the list of fugitives that we've compiled to distribute to the guard for your review, Magister," Gabriel said, handing me a sheet of parchment.

I quickly scanned the list of names. We'd been chasing some of these vampires for years during the war. It was just a matter of time now before they were brought to justice and made to pay for their many crimes. We'd have the resources to track them down now.

One name stood out though, and I looked up at Gabriel. "This one name on the list, Jasper Whitlock, was he present here tonight? I don't recall seeing his name in any of the official reports from the scouts or any of the interrogation records."

"No, Magister, he was not present. He has not been implicated as part of the coalition. He is former progeny of Maria DeSilva, and was one of her primary generals during the Southern Vampire Wars. His name was already on the fugitive list before we added the new names. He has been at large and a fugitive from justice since the last war."

"Alright, any of these vampires that wish may claim the right of trial and may petition the court to be heard on the merits of their case to answer the charges and present evidence should they wish to dispute the charges."

"The facts are self-evident, Magister. If they were not guilty, they would not have fled..."

"Regardless, any who present themselves for justice before the court will be heard before judgment is passed. There will be no summary executions in the field unless they resist arrest."

"As you wish, Magister," Gabriel said, slightly perplexed at my apparent leniency. "I will distribute the list and issue your orders to the guard." He bowed and turned to walk away, marveling at how times had changed since he'd joined the guard.

Alice turned to me, and placed her hand on my arm. I could see the gratitude in her eyes when I turned to meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Edward," She said.

"Only for you, Alice. You deserve your shot at happiness. Now it's up to you to find him and bring him in."

She nodded. "It isn't the right time yet, but all the pieces are in place now."

-~*TDPotN*~-

June 1953

We had started north several times over the years, and I thought I knew what Alice was doing, but we never quite ever made it to our final destination, or at least that was my take on the matter. We'd crisscrossed the United States many times, sometimes traveling across a southerly route, sometimes making forays into the north. We'd been back to New York on occasion and had visited Atlantic City once or twice to deal with business of Alice's. Chicago was like a second home to us and we'd been up and down the western coast of the continent from Vancouver to Los Angeles and as far south as Costa Rico.

Rose had gotten her wish, and we now owned several homes or estates in various parts of the country that had become destinations for our endless routine of travel. Of course I still had the house in Chicago. We had a home in New Hampshire and Boston in the north, and Knoxville, New Orleans and Houston in the south. There was a home in Colorado that we were all very fond of and then LA, San Francisco and Seattle along the west coast.

The first time I realized Alice had a specific intention in mind had been in 1948. It appeared that she had made up her mind to pursue her destiny and I had a good idea what was happening, but the affairs of state had prevented us from reaching our destination as we'd been diverted to handle an issue with a rogue vampire that a local guard unit was having difficulty with. By the time we were ready to continue north, it appeared the opportunity had slipped away and we went on about our usual business.

Alice had been leading us steadily north again as we followed the path she set before us. We moved back into areas we hadn't traveled through in years and found ourselves once again in The City of Brotherly Love. We hadn't been through Philadelphia in over a decade, almost fifteen years in fact since we'd traveled this way to New York on our way to Italy.

It was very early in the evening but we were still lying in bed together. Alice had literally attacked me when we rose from our sleep with an unrestrained ferocity that she usually reserved for much later in our nights together during the darkest part of the night before we retired to sleep through the day. Our love making had been wild and erotic and varied in the positions and techniques she wanted to use tonight.

We lay quietly together in bed now as she rested her head on my shoulder and gently caressed my chest. My hand lightly stroked up and down her spine. I knew what was coming next.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's not goodbye... We'll still travel together and be a family. You knew this wasn't going to last forever, Edward..."

"Is this really what you want, Alice?"

"It's my destiny, Edward. You realize everything I've done for the last thirty-five years has been leading up to this night..."

"This isn't the first time we've come north like this. We started this trip the first time in 1948, but you changed your mind. You stayed with me then..."

"I had a choice then. I chose you. I don't have a choice this time. Either I do this, this time, or it's over. This is the final opportunity. If I don't go to him this time we'll never meet."

"We're good together, Alice. We can keep being good together. You realize that I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Edward, but you're going to find your mate. I know it. I've seen it. We could have another fifty years together, but it would still end eventually. Then I'd lose you, regardless. It's better this way. We'll still be a family, but in time we'll both have our mates."

"Fifty years is a long time..."

"I'd like to be able to be friends with the girl who gets to keep you, rather than hate her for what I've lost."

"And will I be friends with your new... companion?"

"My mate, Edward. He's my mate, and yes, you will be. You're going to be the best of friends, and you'll come to think of him as a brother."

"I find that a little hard to believe..."

"Have I lied to you yet, or led you astray? Have I ever given you the wrong advice or done anything that wasn't mutually beneficial to both of us?"

"No..."

"You're the most powerful vampire in North America, second only to your sire, and he has absolutely no political ambition or thirst for power at all..."

"You put me in this position to serve your own ends."

"Don't tell me you don't like it Edward. You have everything you've ever possibly wanted."

"What if I say I want you?"

"You'll leave me when you find your mate. I've spent thirty-five years building my happily ever after. Don't make me regret this, Edward... Sixty-five years of happiness isn't worth an eternity of regret while I hate you for making me give this up..."

"You know I'd never do that to you. Go bring him home. I'll convene the court. Let's finish this, Alice."

"Thank you, Edward... You know you'll always fill a special place in my heart..."

"I'll always love you, Alice. Now I suppose I'll have to get used to loving you as a sister."

"Closer than that, only we won't share this anymore."

"So, my gypsy fortune teller, what does my future hold? Will I meet someone dark and alluring and beautiful who'll fill my nights with love?"

"I'm not even out of your bed yet, and you're already trying to replace me?"

"You said I have everything I could possibly want. Truthfully, is there going to be someone else? Fifty years is a long time..."

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Edward... You know if there was any other way possible I would have done it differently. I never wanted to hurt you...

"I understand, Alice. He's your mate. You deserve to go to him and be happy. I was just kidding..."

"I know, but this is still painful for you. You're not going to want to be hurt like this again. You'll take lovers, some vampires, some human girls, but you won't have another long term relationship like this until you find your mate. It's too hard to let go, and you won't want to hurt somebody else like I'm hurting you right now."

"Oh... Thank you for being honest with me..."

"I'll always love you, Edward..." Alice moved up the bed and kissed me like a lover one last time.

I wanted to reach for her and roll her over and prolong our goodbye, but I knew it was over.

Alice slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. It felt strange to allow her to monopolize the bathroom and allow her privacy when we'd been on such intimate terms until now, but I knew it was for the best.

She dressed and prepared for the evening, and then went out into the living room in the suite while I showered and dressed then I went out to talk to her.

"I've made arrangements to have my things moved to another suite in the hotel," She said when I stepped into the living room to join her.

"Alright. I'll call Alex and make arrangements to have him convene the court. When will you be ready? We're going to have to make this official pretty soon, or we could have trouble if any of the local guard units get wind of this..."

"I'll need at least a couple of nights, Edward. The mating attraction might be pretty instantaneous, but we still have to seal the bond, and it's going to take me at least one night to convince him that he can trust you."

"Ok... So, the end of the week? That'll give Alex time to get setup and notify any local petitioners that we're holding court."

"That's fine... That should work. I'll need a writ of safe conduct..."

"I assume you've got one?"

Alice went to her bags that were stacked by the door and produced a sheet of parchment. She handed it to me, and I quickly scanned it. I took out my pen and signed the paper for her, and she handed me a sealing wax candle. It was already lit and I let the wax dribble onto the parchment before pressing my signet ring into the wax to make it official.

I handed the writ back to Alice and she folded it and stuffed it into her handbag.

"I guess this is goodbye then..."

"Will you drive me to meet him?"

"He'll run if he sees us coming, he'll run if he so much as catches my scent..."

"It's going to rain. It'll wash away your scent. That's how I'll be able to get close enough to even talk to him. He won't catch my scent until he's in the room with me."

"Ok. How long?"

"He won't show up for hours yet, but I'm going to wait for him."

"You're hardly dressed to ride on the back of my bike Alice..."

She was wearing a pale yellow dress with short sleeves, gloves, heels, and a stylish hat with a red ribbon and a bow. She looked like she was ready to step out shopping or possibly go to dinner. It was a far cry from her travel clothes or what she'd worn in the trenches during the war. She was still death on two legs and I knew she had her razor in her handbag. She was possibly the most dangerous vampire in North America, and she was my right hand.

"I already called downstairs to the concierge and had the car brought around."

I sighed and nodded. Alice liked riding motorcycles almost as much as I did, but she'd always been attached to cars too. That was ok, because we still road motorcycles to travel, but she knew where our stops were going to be and she shipped our baggage ahead of us so we'd have our luggage when we reached a destination. It was easy for her to have cars shipped and available for us to use at our destination cities too.

I reached for my hat and put it on, and offered Alice my arm as we walked out of our suite together. Alice took my arm and hooked her hand through my elbow as we walked down the hallway to the elevator. I knew it was the last time we'd be walking out of a hotel room we'd shared together as a couple.

"Where are Rose and Emmett tonight?" I asked.

"Hunting, I pointed them at a gang that targets girls for prostitution by kidnapping and raping them and then sells them into white slavery. You know how much Rose enjoys those sorts..."

"I can imagine. I hope she doesn't cause a spectacle."

"Emmett's with her, he'll rein her in and keep her from causing a scene."

I laughed. It was ironic to think of Emmett being the level headed one out of the two of them, but he'd matured through the war years and was seasoned and experienced and very circumspect in upholding the law and being discreet. I knew what she was doing though. She'd made sure they were gone tonight so Rose didn't throw a fit over our 'breakup'. The next time she saw us all together, Alice would be with her mate, and there wouldn't be anything she could say or do about it.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the lobby. That was something new as technology advanced, automatic elevator controls that no longer required an operator to work the elevator controls to move it between floors. Now you just pressed a button for your floor, and the elevator doors opened when you got there. It was a miracle of modern science and convenience that had eliminated thousands of jobs in the hotel and building maintenance industries. People hadn't missed it much during the war years when so many young men were overseas, and had made due. By the time they were back, the jobs simply no longer existed.

The doorman opened the door for us, and I collected the car keys from the valet. He held the door open for Alice and she slipped into the passenger seat. I went around and got into the driver seat and started the car. At least it was a sufficiently powerful car, and almost fast enough to suit my tastes, but I still preferred my Harley.

The car was a 1953 Cadillac Eldorado anniversary edition. It sold for a whopping seven thousand seven hundred fifty dollars brand new. That was about thirty-seven hundred dollars more than the standard Coupe DeVille, but it came with all the bells and whistles. I would have preferred a manual transmission to shift gears myself, but the automatic transmission was a luxury item and was standard on all models.

"Where am I dropping you off?" I asked as I pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic.

"Head northeast. Turn left on Fifth Street. Drop me on the corner of Fifth and Fairmount. I'm meeting him in the diner on the corner."

"Ok..."

"There's a bar around the corner, Edward."

"Thank you..."

_I know you want to look out for me... This is something I have to do alone... I'll be ok…, he isn't going to hurt me... He's my mate..._

I just nodded and drove. She'd let me drive her because she knew I'd follow her. I'd be able to keep tabs on her from the bar. She knew I wasn't going to just sit back and let her walk into this alone. We'd been together for fifteen years. I could let her go because it was the right thing to do, but I wasn't going to turn my back on her and let her do this alone. She'd never been wrong before, but this was something I just had to do.

We didn't speak as we drove across town. I pulled up to the curb in front of the diner. Alice reached for her door to get out of the car.

"You're sure... You're absolutely sure this is what you want, Alice?"

She closed her eyes and bent her head down for a minute. Then she opened her eyes and looked into mine. "Yes... This is what I want, Edward. I'll always love you, but this has to be goodbye. The next time I see you, I won't be yours anymore. I'll always treasure what we shared. I know we'll still share a special bond, but this is something I have to do.

"I've spent my entire adult life preparing for this night and setting the pieces into place to make this possible. I know it might be difficult for you to accept now, but your time will come and you'll understand."

"Goodbye, Alice. We had a good run..."

"I'll see you in a couple of days... I'll always love you, Edward..."

Alice pushed open the door of the car and got out. She didn't look back as she walked into the diner.

I felt like going after her to drag her back into the car, but I knew I couldn't. She was right. She wasn't mine anymore.

The first fat raindrop splashed against the windshield as I pulled away from the curb. It was raining hard by the time I drove around the block and parked outside the bar. I got out of the car and hurried inside.

The bar was dark and quiet. It wasn't crowded and nobody gave me a second look when I walked in. I ordered a tumbler of bourbon and settled into a corner booth in the back to nurse my drink and wait as my mind focused on the thoughts of the patrons in the diner around the corner.

I could see Alice from several different perspectives through the eyes of the patrons and staff in the diner. I ignored their thoughts for the most part as I focused on Alice. She sat on a stool at the end of the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. I doubted she'd actually drink it, but it gave her a reason to be there.

I knew we were in for the long haul as we waited. I finished my drink, and went to the pay phone in the back of the bar. I fed coins into the slot and called Alex to have him make arrangements to hold court at the end of the week.

"_Is there a particular reason to hold court on such short notice, Magister?_" Alex asked over the phone.

"One of the fugitives on the wanted list has made arrangements to petition for trial. He's been granted a writ of safe conduct to appear before the court."

"_Excellent, Magister. Will we need facilities for an execution?_"

"I don't believe so. It would appear that there may be mitigating evidence, but we'll wait to see what's presented at court."

"_Very well... Were there any other services you require, Magister?_"

"No, put the word out that we're holding court and will require local witnesses. If there are any other local concerns, put them on the docket and we'll take care of all the local business at the same time."

"_Yes, Magister, I'll contact your hotel with the arrangements and location. Everything will be prepared._"

"Thanks, Alex." I hung up the phone.

I went to the bar and ordered another drink, and then returned to my booth to wait. It was hours later, and almost closing time for the diner. It was still raining hard outside and Alice was the only customer still there. The lone waitress and the cook were wishing she'd leave so they could close up early and go home. They knew they weren't going to get any more customers in this weather.

The door opened and a man walked in. He was wearing an overcoat and a wide brimmed hat pulled down close to his eyes over honey blond hair to try and deflect some of the rain. He'd wanted to get out of the rain for a minute to collect his thoughts and decide where he was going to go next.

The rain was dangerous because it muted his sense of smell and washed away tracks...

He was instantly wary and defensive. He caught Alice's scent the second he walked through the door and knew he was caught.

She hopped off her stool and approached him with a broad smile on her face.

"It's about time you showed up. You've kept me waiting."

"Sorry, Ma'am, I wasn't expecting to find you here..."

"I know. Come sit down, let's talk." She inclined her head towards a booth, far away from the counter and the nosy waitress.

He was mystified and confused. He knew who she was, but she was feeling the strangest emotions he'd ever sensed. She should be trying to kill him only she wasn't. He followed her to the booth because he had no real choice. He wanted to follow her.

That was wrong... he should be trying to escape. She had to have help nearby... This had to be a trap... If it was a trap then he was caught in it and there was no escaping. He didn't want to escape.

They sat down in the booth. Alice reached across to offer her hand to him. "I'm Alice Brandon."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," He said, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock..."

They both felt the electric current flash between them as their hands touched, and they simply sat holding hands, staring into each other's eyes with pure unadulterated adoration for several minutes.

They were broken out of their reverie by the waitress walking up to their table. "Are you going to order something? Otherwise, we'd like to close for the night."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but Alice spoke first. "Can you call me a cab please? I doubt if there are any out on the street right now, and it's too far to walk in the rain..."

"A cab? Do I look like a secretary? There's a pay phone in the back…"

Alice reached into her purse and slid a ten dollar bill across the table. "We'll leave when my cab gets here."

The waitress made the bill disappear and walked back to the pay phone herself. Maybe she wasn't a secretary, but ten bucks was more than a day's wages at her job, and it was worth her while to make the call.

Jasper was considering everything that had happened since he'd arrived. "You're not here to kill me, are you...?"

"No... I've been waiting a very long time to meet you. You realize I could never do anything to hurt you."

"Yes... I can't believe this is happening... I never imaging this would happen..."

"You know what this is, right?"

"You're my mate... It's impossible, but I know it's true... We need to get away from here. I know the Volturi were getting close again. If they find me, they'll try to kill me again..."

"No. You don't have to run anymore. We're going to fix that. You'll never have to run again."

"You can do that?"

"I can do that. You're mine now, and I'm yours. We're a pair. Soon we'll be a couple. Just follow my lead and everything will fall into place."

"But I served Maria during the wars... She can compel my obedience. I'm a fugitive for the crimes I've committed… They'll forgive even that?"

"No, Maria has disavowed her claim over you. You can petition for adoption and revoke her sire bond. The rest will be cleared up, and then you'll be free. Well, maybe not free, you'll be mine."

"Ma'am, your cabs here," The waitress said."

"Thank you," Alice said. Then she took Jasper's hand and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, let's go."

"Yes, Ma'am... Where are we going?"

"I have a suite at the Four Seasons. We can go there for tonight and talk..."

"Talk?" Jasper asked as they went out the door.

"I'm sure we'll find some time to talk too. We can explore this mating thing a bit more too..."

Jasper nodded as the got into the cab and drove away.

-~*TDPotN*~-

Alex slammed the steel shod butt of his spear like staff against the marble floor, and it echoed through the room like a gunshot. The assembled vampires came to order. They were mostly guard, but there were a significant number of local vampires from several surrounding states who had come to view the spectacle. The court officers had rented a private estate for the evening's proceedings and the guard was patrolling the grounds and borders of the estate. We were free from prying eyes and could conduct our business in relative privacy.

Any vampire who wished to attend was welcome, as long as they weren't on the fugitive list. We'd still welcome them, but their chances of leaving again were slim to none, with one significant exception.

Alex was dressed in his dark gray almost black guard cloak standing to the side of the raised dais at the base of the stairs where they'd set up my throne. They'd moved it here as part of the official court regalia for me to sit in while I presided over the court. The smaller chair at my right hand was empty tonight, but Emmett and Rose stood behind my throne in their positions on either side.

We were all dressed for the occasion tonight. I of course was in my black cloak, as were Emmett and Rose since they bore guard officer rank. We had all the official regalia tonight and I wore my chain of office and my guard sword.

Alex intoned the official invocation to begin the proceeding, "This assemblage of the Viceregal Court of The Americas shall come to order. Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, presiding. Those having official business before this court shall be heard!"

I turned toward Alex when it appeared that everyone was settled. "You may proceed, Alex. What is the first order of business?"

"Alice Cullen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline with a petition," Alex announced. "She is escorting a fugitive from justice. The fugitive has petitioned for trial and has been granted safe conduct to visit the court with her to present his petition."

"Yes, we'll hear them. Have them approach, Alex."

Alex stepped forward, slammed his staff on the marble floor again and intoned, "Alice Cullen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline; you may approach with the prisoner and be recognized!"

There were murmurs throughout the room, and more than a little interest in what Alex had said. The crowd seemed to stir and gather a little closer to find out what was going on. All of the guard vampires were familiar with these sorts of proceedings, but nothing had prepared them for something like this. Most had assumed I'd called court here because we hadn't been through this region for quite some time, and little matters had a tendency to accumulate over time. They assumed I wanted to clear the calendar and take care of state business while I had the opportunity. They hadn't been expecting this.

There was more commotion in the back of the room as the doors opened to admit Alice and a tall blond vampire dressed in a military uniform, but the guard was preventing him from entering the chamber. The murmurs grew louder and the crowd moved from the edges of the room to encroach into the central area, but they left a path open to allow her to approach with her companion to stand before the dais and the throne where I was sitting.

I had granted then safe passage to appear before the court, and at first the cause of the commotion was a mystery, then I realized what was happening. Gabriel was in charge of the detail at the entrance door, and he came forward to approach the dais.

"Magister, the prisoner is armed and he refuses to relinquish his weapon. He cannot appear in court so armed..."

"He has given his parole to my sister. Allow him to enter unmolested. He has my writ of safe conduct."

Gabriel was shocked, but he covered it with a quick bow. "By your command, Magister..." He returned to the door and issued orders, and Alice and Jasper entered the chamber.

It was apparent to every vampire that watched them approach that they were newly mated. It was easily apparent from the way she held his hand and the energy that seemed to practically radiate off of them.

Every guard vampire and most of the witnesses present knew that Alice sat at my right hand and that she had been my constant companion for as long as I'd held this position and before. They were more than a little curious how I'd react to this turn of events.

Alice was dressed in her black Volturi Guard robe and full court regalia.

Jasper held her hand and walked beside her, dressed in a Confederate Cavalry Majors dress uniform. The gray uniform looked crisp and new, but I doubted it was an accurate representation of what he would have actually worn in the field. It was more likely a replica of some uniform that had only ever existed in a manual at some quartermaster's depot if they'd ever had the resources available to produce them. Perhaps some officers at the capitol or in the war department had dressed like this, but the actual troops never really even had uniforms unless they were very well to do, and had provided them themselves. There were a few regiments that had started the war with uniforms if they came from richer areas.

Regardless, he looked sharp and professional in a gray frock coat with yellow trim and braid, black duck trousers and his shiny black cavalry boots. He had cavalry gloves folded in his sword belt, and a pistol in a flapped holster and a cavalry saber hung from his belt. He wore a Confederate Cavalry officers hat with the single gold star Majors insignia.

They stopped before my throne and Alice curtsied, while Jasper bowed and then stood at attention to receive my judgment.

I rose from my seat when they were standing before me. I could already see what she had planned.

"The court recognizes Alice Cullen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline. Present your petition, sister." I said as stood there before her. I knew if anyone could pull this off, she could.

"Thank you for granting our safe passage, Magister. I present to you, Major Jasper Whitlock, Orphan, former Progeny of Maria DeSilva. He wishes to petition the court."

"The court recognizes Major Jasper Whitlock, Orphan, former Progeny of Maria DeSilva. Present your petition, Sir." I said as turned to Jasper.

"Magister, Sir, I petition the Viceregal Court of The Americas for trial to answer the charges levied against me for my part in the Southern Vampire Wars while serving under Maria DeSilva. I offer my parole and submit myself to the justice of this court."

Jasper took a knee before me, and removed his sword and scabbard from his belt and held it out to me, crosswise held in both hands, offering it up to me as a token of his surrender.

There was a general murmur of approval from the assembled vampires. They all knew he wouldn't submit himself to my justice if he expected to be found guilty and thought he'd be executed for his crimes. Most of them assumed that I'd simply pardon him because he was mated to Alice, and it was a wild stroke of luck on his part that his mate was highly regarded among the ruling class.

I could probably do exactly what they thought, but it would set a bad example and was a serious abuse of the power I'd been granted. It would be better to actually prove his innocence, and I was pretty sure Alice could do that.

I reached out and accepted Jasper's sword, taking it from his hands and handing it to Rose for safe keeping.

I nodded. "Major Jasper Whitlock, Orphan, former Progeny of Maria DeSilva, the Viceregal Court of The Americas accepts your petition for trial. I accept your parole. Rise and hear the charges levied against you."

I turned to Alex. "Please state the charges levied against Major Whitlock."

"Based upon the sworn testimony of one Maria DeSilva, Major Whitlock did conspire with said Maria DeSilva to create an army of newborn vampires for the purposes of waging warfare in violation of the Edict of Monterey. Additionally, based upon the sworn testimony of one Maria DeSilva, Major Whitlock did quit and flee from the battlefield during the engagement with Volturi guard forces during the battle of Sabinas Hildalgo in order to avoid prosecution for his violation of the Edict of Monterey."

This was going to be easier than I'd initially thought. The basic crime was the violation of the Edict of Monterey. That was the law created by the Volturi making it a crime to create Newborns as weapons of war. Prior to the creation of that law, it was a despicable practice, but it wasn't against the rules.

I already knew how this was going to end.

I turned to Jasper. "Major Whitlock, how do you answer these charges?"

"Maria's testimony is a lie. She invoked the power of her sire bond over me to compel me to raise an army of newborns for her and train them for war. I broke her sire bond, left her service and abandoned her coven of my own free will in august of 1901. The Edict of Monterey was invoked in September of 1901 after I left her service. I was not present at the battle of Sabinas Hildalgo because I had already left Maria's service before the battle was fought in November of 1901."

I knew he was telling the truth, but I looked to Alex for confirmation.

"He speaks the truth." He stated, sounding mildly surprised.

I turned to the assembled guard and the crowd of witnesses. "I have seen the truth of his words in his mind and an acknowledged truth sayer has confirmed his testimony. The charges are false. Does any vampire present wish to levy any remaining charge against the accused before I pass judgment?

I was surprised when Gabriel stepped forward. "The accused is a fugitive from the wrath of the Volturi and has been on the run for fifty years. He has resisted arrest and prosecution on countless occasions and has inflicted injury and bodily harm on vampires charged with arresting him. How does he answer that charge?"

Jasper turned to face his accuser. "Self-defense. The right of trial was not offered at the time the charges were imposed. There was no recourse to present evidence to the court. I was not going to allow myself to be summarily executed upon the strength of a lie. I was innocent but nobody wanted to listen to my evidence."

"The accused is correct. Resisting arrest and flight from prosecution cannot be considered as a separate offense if the base accusation is false and baseless. Our system of justice is a system of facts, and the fact of the matter the accused has managed to elude execution of the sentence imposed by the charges for fifty years. It is a fait accompli."

Gabriel didn't like it, but he stepped back into the crowd.

I turned to Jasper. "Major Jasper Whitlock, Orphan, former Progeny of Maria DeSilva, the Viceregal Court of The Americas acknowledges that the charges levied against you are a false and baseless accusation. The charges levied against you are repudiated and expunged. I pardon you by my authority as Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas."

Jasper bowed deeply. Thank you, Magister."

Then I turned to Alice. "You have another petition to present, proceed."

"Thank you, Edward," Alice said. "Jasper Whitlock is orphaned as prior progeny of Maria DeSilve and has no bloodline. He my mate and I ask the court to accept his petition for adoption. With your permission, I would claim Jasper as my own and have him officially acknowledged as a member of my coven and the Cullen Bloodline."

"Your petitions are duly noted. Please allow me to consult briefly with my coven mates."

Alice bowed, and I turned to walk to the back of the dais to consult with Emmett and Rose. "Well, what do you say?" I asked them.

"I can't believe she found her mate and didn't even say anything to me," Rose said.

"It's not like she could really give you all the details, Rose," I said. "You'd have been obligated to do something to bring him in."

"You knew! How long have you known?"

"Since we were in Italy and she laid out the whole plan for Aro."

"Fourteen years?! You've known almost from the beginning, and you never said anything?"

"Once again, what could I say? It was an audacious plan, but there was no telling if she'd really be able to pull it off. If you must know, she's been planning this for thirty-five years."

Emmett chuckled. "She is a devious little scamp."

"Ok, enough of this. Are you alright with Jasper joining us?"

"Are you alright with him joining us?" Rose asked.

I thought for a second, and then nodded. "Yes, I'm ok with it. He's her mate, but I don't want to lose her. I owe her that much."

"Then I'm ok with it," Rose said. "You were there for me when I found Emmett. We can be there for Alice too now."

Emmett nodded. "I'm good with it. Anyone who can take on the entire Volturi guard for fifty years and live to tell about it is ok in my book."

"Ok, thank you." I said, and we returned to our places.

"I accept your petition before the Viceregal Court of The Americas to request formal adoption of Jasper Whitlock to your Covens Bloodline, I was present and personally ordered Maria DeSilva to disavow and repudiate her claim to her former progeny. I confirm that Jasper Whitlock is indeed orphaned and has no bloodline of his own. He is abandoned by his sire and exists on his own, independent of his sire. The Viceregal Court of The Americas official acknowledges your right to claim him."

"Jasper Whitlock, with your permission, we would allow Alice Brandon to claim you as her own and officially acknowledge you as a member of her coven and the Cullen Bloodline. Is this your wish?"

"It is. I submit to the authority of Carlisle Cullen and Alice Brandon of my own free will and officially petition for membership in the Cullen Coven."

"Granted, Alice, you may proceed with the adoption," I said.

Alice nodded, and then turned to Jasper. "Do you, Jasper Whitlock, swear by all you hold sacred and true that you will submit to the will of Carlisle Cullen as patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline, honor and defend all vampires of our Bloodline, give courtesy to your Peers, and conduct yourself in all matters as befits progeny of the Cullen Bloodline?"

"I, Jasper Whitlock, do swear this until the true death takes me, or the world end," Jasper answered.

Alice raised her wrist to her lips, and I could hear her flesh tear as her fangs ripped her flesh and tore open her vein. The blood flowed from her wrist, but the venom prevented the wound from instantly sealing over.

She offered her wrist to Jasper. "Drink…" Jasper pressed her wrist to his lips and drank from her vein.

"Let my blood be your blood. Become my childe and join me in this second life," Alice spoke.

After a few minutes, she withdrew her wrist and the wound sealed. Jasper's lips were red with her blood, and he seemed woozy and unsteady on his feet. Alice took him in her arms, holding him like she would a lover, soothing him as she tilted his head back.

"Accept my embrace and be welcome in my coven, Jasper Cullen."

Alice leaned into him, and her fangs sunk deep into his throat, piercing his jugular. His body went rigid as her venom entered his system, reacting with her blood. His body jerked spasmodically as though he was being subjected to violent electric shocks and then a blood curdling scream escaped his lips as the flames engulfed his mind and the burning started. He went limp in Alice's arms, slumping bonelessly, but periodically jerking as the blood and venom burned through his body, freeing him from any remnant of control Maria had over him.

"Cullens, approach and collect your new brother." I said. "Care for him, Alice. You may return when he rises and we will conclude our business."

Emmett and Rose left their places as my guards and took Jasper from Alice's embrace, the two of them lifting his body and supporting him as they held his body like pall bearers at a funeral and carried his body out of the chamber. Alice curtsied to me. She took three steps backward, and then curtsied again before turning and striding out of the chamber behind Rose and Emmett as they carried Jasper's body away. The assembled guard bowed to her as she passed, saluting her and offering silent approval for her actions.

-~*TDPotN*~-

Everything proceeded normally with Jasper. He rose from his sleep the next night and Alice took him hunting. He was completely free of Maria and her influence, and was a member of our coven now. There were just a few things to formalize to wrap this up and make it official.

Court was back in session again, and I'd had Alex put our business at the end of the docket so we could end the court with our family business. Alice was seated at my right hand again, and Jasper was in the audience.

It had to be near the end of the court as we cleared up the mundane matters that accumulate over the time between courts, and then Alex cracked his staff on the marble floor.

"Magister, you asked to be informed when it was time to observe the formalities to finalize the adoption of one Jasper Whitlock," Alex announced.

Jasper stepped forward and strode to the middle of the chamber. He stopped in the middle of the room, and then Jasper turned and walked forward toward the raised dais.

I turned to face Alice. "I'll handle this next part if you don't mind." Alice nodded, giving me her approval to proceed.

I turned to face Jasper, and then stood up and stepped forward to meet him. "Jasper Cullen, step forward and kneel before me."

Jasper took a couple of steps forward and knelt before me, placing his hands between mine in the act of homage.

"Jasper Cullen, you have passed the test of blood required by the law to win acceptance into my coven. I Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas speaking on behalf of Carlisle Cullen officially acknowledge and accept you as progeny of Carlisle Cullen and son of his blood. I claim you in the name of Carlisle Cullen from this night forth and let no vampire say that you are not ours. I vow to defend and support you with word, deed and force. So say I Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, that this oath be so sworn until the true death takes me, or the world ends."

"I, Jasper Cullen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline, this night pledge my fealty to Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline, and vow to provide my arms in times of war, my art in times of peace and my service in times of need. I promise to defend our Cullen Bloodline against all who desire its harm with word, deed and force. From this night forth, as long as the Cullen Bloodline and Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline allows, I am bound to be faithful, holding honor and courtesy above all until such time as Carlisle Cullen, Progeny of Darius Valerius Antoninus, Patriarch of the Cullen Bloodline release me, the true death take me, or the world ends."

I reached back toward Alice, and she placed the token in my hand. I turned back to Jasper holding an ornate looking leather cuff. There was a gold coin embedded in the cuff that bore he Cullen family crest embossed on the face.

"Accept this token as a symbol of the Bloodline you claim, wear this crest to identify yourself as our own." I leaned forward and placed the cuff around his wrist.

"Arise now, Jasper and be a Cullen." Jasper stood up, and I embraced him, hugging him close in a show of fraternity, and then releasing him to stand before me.

"Thank you, Magister," Jasper said, smiling at me. I could feel the happiness and hope for the future practically radiating off of him.

"Excellent," I said. "Now that the adoption is out of the way, we can wrap up the rest of our business."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, of course, Edward."

"You realize that as Alice's mate and a member of our coven you'll be traveling with us. You'll become part of my traveling company and will be incorporated into my personal retinue. Are you willing to accept the responsibilities of that position and the duties that will be required of you?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes, Magister."

"Jasper Whitlock, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline, kneel before me."

Jasper knew this was coming next, but he hadn't truly believed Alice would really be able to do this when she explained our deal. He got the girl, but the Volturi got him. He was perhaps the second most dangerous vampire in North America. He had eluded capture by our guard units for fifty years and beat every vampire who caught up to him, and now he was mine. Not because I was forcing him to join, but because now he was my brother-in-law.

Jasper lowered himself to his knees and knelt before me again.

"Due to your new status as a member of my coven and companion of my traveling company, I Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas do require your service as companion of my personal retinue. Hence forth I charge you with the accolade, Guard of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas."

"I charge you with the right to uphold and enforce the law in my name from this night forward."

I reached back and Alice had produced a cushion she was holding on her lap. I turned back to Jasper holding the Volturi Crest on a heavy chain.

"Accept this chain as a symbol of the duty you bear, wear this crest to identify you as a servant of the Court of Volterra in the new world." I leaned forward and placed the chain around his neck and the Volturi crest settled against his chest. All who saw it would count him amongst our number and recognize his fraternity with the Court of Volterra.

I reached toward the cushion Alice was holding again. I turned back to Jasper holding a black cloak.

"Accept this cloak as a symbol of the rank you bear and the right of command. Wear this cloak to identify you as an officer amongst the ranks of the guard." I leaned forward and placed the cloak around his shoulders.

I reached back a third time, and Rose handed me back the sword I'd taken from Jasper the previous night. I turned back to him holding the saber in its sheath.

"Rise, Jasper Whitlock, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline, Guard of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas."

Jasper rose to his feet, the cloak settling around him, to stand before me. "Accept the return of this sword as a symbol of your power to enforce the law, gird on this sword to identify you as our force of law within our demesne. You have the right to command the guard in my name to enforce and uphold the law."

I leaned forward and presented the sword to Jasper as he had offered it to me the previous night. Jasper accepted the sword and returned it to the frogs on his sword belt.

"I Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas have charged you with this noble accolade. I will ask one time and one time only, do you acknowledge and accept this charge of your own free will?"

Jasper nodded and knelt before me again, placing my hands between mine, performing the act of homage.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline, Guard of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, this night pledge fealty to the Court of Volterra and Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, and vow to provide my arms in times of war, my art in times of peace and my service in times of need. I promise to defend our demesne of the Americas against all who desire her harm with word, deed and force. From this night forth, as long as the Court of Volterra and Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas allows, I am bound to be faithful, holding Honor and Courtesy above all until such time as the Court of Volterra and Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas release me, the true death take me, or the world end."

"Let all here bear witness, that We, Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, and the Court of Volterra, hear and accept your oath of fealty, given in good faith. In turn, We vow to defend and support you and yours, with word, deed and force. Those that keep and hold this oath true will be rewarded with Our favor. Those that forget this oath and break faith shall be repaid with Our judgment and dreadful wrath. So say I Edward Masen, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, First born of the Cullen Bloodline, Magister of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas, that this oath be so sworn until the Court of Volterra release me, the true death takes me, or the world end."

"Arise now, a Guard of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas."

Jasper rose to his feet to stand before me and even I could feel Alice smiling at him. "Having accepted this noble and sacred regalia, from this night forward you are hence forth Jasper Whitlock, Progeny of Carlisle Cullen, adopted kindred the Cullen Bloodline, Guard of the Viceregal demesne of the Americas until such time as the Court of Volterra releases you, the true death takes you, or the world end."

Alice jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jasper and kissed him. It was mildly inappropriate for court, but I wasn't going to ruin her moment. I loved her too much for that.

She had done it. She'd won her happily ever after. She'd fought and schemed and manipulated all of us for thirty-five years to make this day possible, but she'd found her mate, cleared his name and moved us into a virtually uncontested position of power and privilege that was ours for as long as we could keep it.

Life looked pretty good considering. Now I just had to find my mate and everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, no amount of searching would make time move any more quickly. Aro said time would seem to move more quickly the older I got. I supposed only time would tell.

After all, Alice had said I only had to wait fifty years to find her.

**Author's note:**

Ok, sorry this took so long to get out. I was having serious writers block on this chapter. I'm still not a hundred percent happy with it, but it's written and I can move on now. I actually considered putting up a place holder for this chapter, and coming back to later to update, but I knew I'd never get it done if I did that. I like Jasper as a character, but I have a very hard time writing for him.**  
><strong>

Anyhow, I have quite a few chapters after this one written, so I should be back on a fairly regular schedule for a while.**  
><strong>

I also posted chapter 4 of More Than Human, if you're interested in or reading that story as well.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	20. Chapter 20 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 20 Bella

September, 2005

"So, explain to me again exactly why we had to come to Phoenix, Arizona on such short notice, Alice," Rose complained again.

She didn't like the dry desert climate, and was worried about what it would do to her hair and complexion if we stayed here for long. She was getting irritable and Emmett needed to take her to hunt again soon. We'd been at the Colorado house when Alice got the vision from Aro and she'd convinced us to leave immediately despite the fact that we obviously had time before the matter would become pressing. Besides, we usually hunted when we were on the road. It wasn't a good idea to attract attention to places where we spent a lot of time.

Alice was hiding something from me, but then she usually was. I was used to her not showing me all the details now. She claimed it was so our actions wouldn't upset or change the future she'd seen. I had a feeling she just liked the sense of power she got from controlling our destinies, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if she got off on the fortune teller shtick. Regardless, we'd worked together long enough that I knew I could trust Alice and we'd left for Phoenix when she said we should go.

It was kind of nice stepping off the beaten path and exploring someplace new. Most of our official dealings were in Texas or Mexico or in the southern states east of Texas. We'd had to deal with a couple of largish covens that were causing trouble in southern California, but traveling into the valley of the sun was something of a new experience for us.

I was glad we'd have some time to look around before we had to get down to brass tacks and deal with whatever this problem turned into. I had alerted the closest guard squads, regardless, so we'd have backup if we needed it.

"Aro has a job for us down here." Alice answered Rose, but all of us could hear her. "Some asshole is trying to get creative and his coven is attracting a lot of attention. Established vampires all over this region are flocking to him, and Aro fears the concentration of power. This isn't the typical scenario where some coven starts making newborns to dominate the hunting rights in the region. This is something new and He doesn't want another round of wars to erupt out here. We're supposed to check it out, see if he's breaking any rules, and then shut him down."

"What if he isn't breaking any rules?" Emmett asked.

"Then we make sure he is before we shut him down. That shouldn't be a problem. Everybody cheats somewhere somehow."

"Isn't that a little cynical, even for you, Alice?" I asked. "We aren't breaking any rules. We enforce them to keep the peace and protect the secret."

"Everybody breaks the rules eventually. We determine if it's in the best interests of our masters to enforce punishment. Besides, it's better to be the guy holding the hammer than the one standing under it."

"You're fair in your judgments, Edward," Jasper commented. "You see the big picture and act accordingly, while I on the other hand see people as nails, and I'm the hammer. It's up to you to decide which nails are going to be problems."

"Oh… This is our hotel" Alice exclaimed. "Pull in Edward."

I pulled off the highway into the parking lot, but I couldn't see why Alice decided to have us stay here.

"We're staying here?" Rose asked incredulously as Emmett followed my bike into the parking lot.

"They still have vacancies and we're close to everything here." Alice said.

Rose surveyed the dilapidated rundown little motel a little dubiously as we parked and stepped off the motorcycles. The place had seen better days. It didn't even have a bar or a diner, but at any rate it looked clean upon closer inspection. At least there wasn't any trash strewn about and it looked like the grounds were kept up. There were no weeds growing up through the cracks in the pavement even if the paint was starting to peel.

The exterior windows were small, and it looked like the doorways opened onto an interior hallway. That was a plus. It would help minimize sunlight infiltration and make the place safer during the day. It probably made it easier and cheaper to cool with central air conditioning that way as well.

"Why are vacancies an issue?" Rose asked, slightly perplexed as we walked into the lobby. "Aren't there nicer hotels in town? I seem to remember Phoenix being a convention destination or something. Surely travelers that can afford better than this pass through town."

"It's time for the Maricopa County Fair and this is the closest motel that still has vacancies for a group our size."

"The fair? It's September, Alice. Don't most counties hold their fair in the summer time? Won't the kids be back in school already?"

"Well, they hold the Arizona State Fair at the same location, so the county fair is held later in the season to avoid competition. Besides, this is Labor Day weekend coming up. It's the last official holiday of summer. School here doesn't go back until after Labor Day so the kids are out until the fair ends."

Emmett had picked up a local newspaper off a table in the lobby, and was flipping through it. He stopped when he found what he wanted and read the page.

"Hey, Babe, this sounds like fun. We should go to the fair while we're here. There's a demolition derby on Sunday night, and I know how those turn you on. There's a monster truck pull on Saturday night."

"A demolition derby does sound kind of fun…" Rose said a little wistfully as she started to give in a little.

"What else do they have scheduled, Emmett?" Jasper asked, coming over to look at the paper.

"Oh, you guys will like this," Emmett said, handing the paper to Jasper.

"There's going to be amateur motocross racing, Edward, with time trials tomorrow on Thursday night, racing on Friday night and Saturday, and a freestyle motocross stunt show on Saturday night."

"That does sound interesting. I like the amateur races, and those stunt shows are totally cool. Looks like we're going to the fair," I said with a rare smile.

Alice was at the counter making arrangements for our rooms with the night manager. It was the middle of the night, which was late for her, and early for us. Maybe there was a bar around here where we could get a drink before resting for the day. She stepped away from the counter and handed out card keys, keeping one for her and Jasper, handing one to Rose for her and Emmett and one to me.

"So we're going to the fair tomorrow night?" Alice asked. "Sounds like fun. I always liked a good fair."

"Is this what you've been hiding from me, Alice?" I asked as we walked down the hall to check out the rooms.

"Maybe," Alice said cryptically. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

I knew about the fair now, but she was still blocking me. That could just be Alice playing with me, or maybe she was still hiding something from me. I'd know eventually, so there was no sense worrying about it. Alice liked secrets, and I'd grown to trust her. She had my back, and she'd never let me down in nearly seventy years I'd known her.

The room was much like many I'd stayed in over the years. A bathroom, a room with a bed, low dressers I never used with a television on top, a table with a telephone on it, all familiar but subtly changing throughout the course of years. The world had changed around us while we had remained essentially the same. It was little changes that crept up on us over time that changed our world.

Things like direct dial phones instead of calling the operator for a connection. The advent of television in the 1940's and it's proliferation in the 1950's. Black and white had given way to color. Now they were smaller and lighter with bigger flat screens and cable had won out over broadcast TV. Remote control had been around since the seventies. Television sets had become a fixture in hotel rooms in the sixties, earlier in the more posh hotels.

Computers were another recent development. It was shocking when you thought about it that a computer that was about as powerful as a handheld calculator used to fill a warehouse sized room in the 1950's and 60's. Now computers would fit into a handheld laptop device you could carry around with you and were vastly more sophisticated and powerful than that room sized computer. High speed internet access had been around since the nineties, and free access was pretty much standard in even the cheapest hotel today. The latest innovation was the explosion of wireless devices on the market. We'd been using cell phones since they hit the market, but they kept getting smaller with more and more features.

People still complained about the billions of dollars spent on the space program and the efforts required to land humans safely alive on the moon, and then returning them to earth. What most didn't realize was that basic research was never wasted. The plethora of modern conveniences was all direct fruit of the research dollars invested in the fifties and sixties. Private industry had taken those advances and applied even more research dollars to turn basic science into consumer products, but without the space race, our world would be a very different place. Computers, cell phones, GPS navigation, the internet, instantaneous global communications, food additives, improved food storage techniques, etc. all of these things were fruits of the space race.

Changes just kept coming faster and faster as the world changed around us. We were still adapting and trying valiantly to fit into the modern world, but it got harder every year. It was harder for us to keep the secret with advances in technology. I could see us being forced to go public eventually, but I couldn't see a positive outcome from that, given our dietary requirements.

Sometimes I had to laugh. The 1930's had styled itself as the modernist age. The term art-deco had been coined decades later to describe the period, but to those of us that lived through it, it was supposed to be forward thinking and the modern world. I felt like I was living in the future that we had all dreamed would happen someday. I had a two-way radio telephone in my pocket, and the only difference between me and Dick Tracy was the fact that I didn't wear it strapped to my wrist. I could even send pictures with it. Maybe we didn't have flying cars yet, but we had everything else that had been science fiction when I was a boy.

All in all, this room was much like all the other rooms Alice had booked for me, but there was one difference with this room than what Alice usually reserved for me. This room had a king-size bed. She hadn't booked a room with a king-size bed for me since I'd been together with Maggie. She had said vacancies were limited, so maybe I was reading too much into this and it was a simple coincidence. Maybe it was all that was available. Then again, Alice didn't leave things like this to chance.

I checked the window and made sure it was securely locked and covered, and left my duffel from the saddle bag that held my spare clothes in the chair by the table. Rose and Emmett were about done christening their room, and Alice was ready to go out. Jasper assumed we would be going out and was waiting for Alice to let him know it was time to leave.

I grabbed a clean shirt out of the duffel and walked to the bathroom to clean up. We'd been on the road since twilight, and I could feel the road dust and grit sticking to me. I washed and put on the clean shirt, shrugged back into my leather jacket, and walked out into the hallway. The door locked automatically when it closed behind me. I met Alice and Jasper in the lobby, and we waited for Rose and Emmett to clean up and join us.

"So, what's the plan Patrón?" Jasper asked when I joined him and Alice.

"The usual, I guess. Wait for Rose and Emmett to finish soiling the sheets, and then find a local watering hole. Maybe pick up a bite to eat, I'm assuming the fair is shut down for the night?"

"Yep," Alice chimed in. "Closed at ten o'clock tonight and tomorrow too. It'll be open until midnight on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Monday night is the last night, and it'll close at ten again. We should have plenty of time to see the fair if we head right over at twilight."

"I don't see why they have to close so early, but the things we're interested in will be open late enough."

"Well, it's about time," Jasper commented when Rose and Emmett walked in to join us, unrepentant and smiling from ear to ear. Hopefully their tryst would improve Rose's mood, but I doubted she'd be happy until we found her somebody to eat.

"Yes, high time. Let's get out of here." I said as I turned for the door.

"You're getting high strung and impatient in your old age, Edward," Rose commented as she followed me out. "We need to find you a new traveling companion. It's been too long, and apparently five finger Sally isn't enough to satisfy you."

"I thought that was Rosie Palm and her five friends," Emmett asked with a smirk as he settled onto his bike and kicked the engine to life.

"Whatever!" Rose exclaimed as she slapped the back of his head.

I smirked at Emmett's dilemma as I started my own bike and pulled out of the parking lot. "Good luck with that, Rose. I've had the best, and nobody compares."

"I really thought Maggie would stick around. You two were together for over a month."

"That was thirty years ago, and it was just a fling, Rose. I liked Maggie, but she missed Siobhan and Liam too much. I knew she'd end up going back to Ireland. It was fun while it lasted."

"We've changed enough human girls over the years, not counting the ones you've picked up and dated that were none the wiser about what we are. None of them appealed to you?"

"Not enough to keep and I wouldn't take advantage of them like that anyhow. You know what that's like Rose. It'll happen when it happens."

Rose nodded and kept quiet about it. She wanted to play matchmaker, but she was still leery of what had happened to her when she was new, and she knew better than to force the issue.

We were getting deeper into town now, and I glanced over at Alice.

"So where's the action at tonight, Crazy. You gonna keep us out of any fights tonight?" That was unlikely. Most of the bars Alice took us too when we were out like this always had at least one guy with a chip on his shoulder. Knocking it off was good for our rep. It wouldn't hurt if he was wrong, and turned into a snack.

"That depends on how far you want to go tonight," Alice said. "There's a nice bar out by Sun City that I think you'll like, Edward, but it's about twenty miles from here. There are closer bars we can try tonight if you like."

"What about that place we just passed?" Emmett asked. "There were bikes out front in the lot, and it looked like it was hoppin'."

"Umm… That's a gay biker bar, Emmett. We can drop you off if that's your thing now…"

"Just find us a place to get a drink, kick back, and blow off a little steam, Alice. Ignore Emmett. Unless you want us to drop you off…"

Emmett shrugged. "I ain't prejudiced. You know, whatever floats your boat. I got my lady and I ain't lookin' for a hookup. I'll go wherever you guys like for a drink. Edward's the one that has to beat'em off with a stick. Hey, now that's a thought… If you can't find a girl, maybe a stick is more your speed. Maybe we should go back?"

I ignored him as he started laughing at his own joke. "I don't care, Alice. Someplace close by I guess. It gives us more time. Isn't last call at two AM here?"

"Yeah, turn right at the intersection, and head north 'til we get closer."

Alice gave directions and we rode to the bar. The Steel Horse Saloon was a typical biker bar. There were rows of Harleys out front, Mostly newer bikes. Some were touring bikes, some sport bikes and the odd chopper. Ours were probably the oldest bikes in the lot when we pulled in, but in just as good a condition as any of the new bikes.

Rose wouldn't let us ride junk, and she kept up with regular maintenance on schedule and overhauls when necessary. She didn't necessarily like all the modern technology on bikes, or even cars for that matter, but she was easily familiar with all of it. She kept essential spares and enough stuff to jury rig most repairs on the road with us. Besides, spare parts were a phone call away and we'd have them overnight in most cases.

We pulled into the lot and parked the bikes. I leaned the Harley onto the kickstand and stepped off the bike. I took off my mirror shades and slipped them into a pocket. Auto darkening technology was another development that made it easier to fit in. The lenses would auto darken to adjust for ambient light, but the mirror coating was always there to hide my eyes. Unfortunately, wearing them inside would be about as rude as not taking off your hat had been until hats started to go out of fashion in the sixties.

I waited for the others to park and then I led the way into the bar. I was used to the looks and silent commentary now. It didn't matter what we did, we couldn't change the fact that we looked younger than most of the normal crowd in the bar. The typical age for the after midnight crowd in a bar like this was late twenties minimum. This crowd was more like thirty something with a healthy smattering of old timers with serious amounts of gray in their beards.

I went to the bar to order the first round of drinks. It was best to get any unpleasantness out of the way up front before we had to deal with an irate cocktail waitress that felt put upon. The bar tender looked me up and down as I came up to the bar. He was torn over how to handle this. On the one hand, I looked just too damn young to even be in this bar. On the other hand, I was obviously the leader of my crew even though they all looked a little older except for Alice. Biker was written all over me from my fully patched cut to the patches that adorned it, and I certainly had the attitude, self-confidence and natural swagger like I owned the place.

"Give me three double shots of Jack, straight up unless you'll sell me the bottle. I need a double shot of Patron, no lime and a double Southern Comfort." I still didn't see how Jasper could drink that stuff; it was too cloyingly sweet to me, but to each their own.

I knew what the bar tender was going to say before he said it. He'd been agonizing over what to say since we walked in. "Look, I don't want any trouble. You show me some ID, and we'll call it good, but I gotta ask. I ain't tryin' to hassle you. It's my job if I don't, ok?"

"Yeah, not a problem, I get that a lot." I pulled my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans by the chain that attached it to my belt, and flipped it open to my driver's license. It was Illinois paper that said I was twenty three. I was going to need to have it updated again soon. It had been barely believable when it said I was twenty-one, but it was legit, and would show up in a computer search if I ever let that happen. I'd never gotten so much as a parking ticket in eighty-seven years, let alone pulled over for speeding.

"Ok. That's good work, Looks real enough to me. I can't sell the bottle, but give me a minute to get your drinks."

I nodded, and waited while he set glasses on a tray and filled them up. I laid cash on the bar with a healthy tip and picked up the tray.

"No change, send the waitress over when these are gone." The bar tender nodded and I turned to go find the others.

Rose and Alice had left their jackets and purses at a table by the pool table, and were looking at the selections in the juke box next to an open area that would pass for a dance floor. Jasper and Emmett were racking up the balls at the pool table. I was content to play the winner if the girls didn't drag them out to dance first. I walked over and set the drinks on the table and sat down to relax. I listened in on the conversations in the bar while I watched them start to play.

Most of the talk was about how young we were, and we had to be using fake ID's to be in here. I was used to that, and expected the comments. Nobody would cause trouble about that as long as we acted like we belonged here and didn't cause trouble. It wasn't us they should be worrying about starting trouble.

There was a group of guys at a table on the other side of the room that made me think they'd start something. I sighed and sipped my whiskey while Emmett and Jasper shot pool.

"_Who the fuck do these kids think they are rolling in here and acting like they own the joint? What the fuck is a Ghost Rider, anyhow? Any of you guys ever heard of that club?_" One of the younger twenty something guys asked, talking to his buddies.

"_Never heard of Ghost Riders before, but his cut says they're from Chicago. Maybe they're a local club out there, but they're outlaws if those one percenter patches are legit,_" one of his buddies responded.

"_Yeah, and what the hell does that patch have to do with the Ghost Riders name? It looks like some kind of gay stuck up coat of arms with the vee and fucking pansy ass birds and trees on a shield. Maybe they're one of those gay biker clubs,_" another guy at the table commented as he laughed at his own joke.

"_Yeah, maybe they are… That blond chick that rolled in with them is fine. I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that,_" The first guy said.

One of the old timers was listening to them egg each other on as they worked themselves up to start something. He leaned over to talk to them for a minute.

"_I heard of Ghost Riders before. Long time ago when I was a snot nosed punk like you. Ghost Riders roll nationwide, but they're a small club with an exclusive membership. Nobody fucks with them. I hear the HA works with them sometimes when they need extra muscle to kick ass, but strictly by invite only, and even the top brass knows better than to cross them. The Pagans kiss ass to them, and the Mongols won't go near them._"

"_That's fucking bullshit and rumors Hells Angles and Pagans don't kiss anyone's ass. So what's their story, they deal? This is our turf, and nobody steals our customers. Specially not these snot nosed wet behind the ears punks._" That was interesting. Maybe these guys were going to volunteer to be a midnight snack. Drug dealers were bad news, and I focused on their thought.

Meth, Marijuana, Crack cocaine, yes, they were into all of it, and didn't care who they sold to. The leader of their group apparently liked to hang out by one of the local high schools and sell to the teenagers on their way home from school. The rest weren't any better and even targeted some middle schools.

"_Believe what you will. Young fits the legend too. Never been an old Ghost Rider and you'll never see them twice in your life. If you do, they'll be the same ones, but you'll take that to your grave. Truth is, when Ghost Riders roll into town, men die, and that's a fact._"

"_Man, go have another drink. That legend bullshit is just crazy talk. Go step outside and smoke another bowl, dude._"

"_Believe what you want to believe, it's your funeral,_" and the old timer walked away.

"_I believe I want a piece of that blond. I so need to tap that. They're playing music; let's see if they want to dance,_" the first guy said.

They got up and walked over to where Alice and Rose were dancing. I sighed and looked up at Emmett. He'd heard everything too. He was still smiling, but it was a different sort of smile now. This could get ugly in a hurry if these jerks decided to press the issue.

The first guy walked up to Rose. "Hey there sweet thing. You look like you want to dance. How about you let a real man show you a good time?"

"I got a real man. If something better shows up, I'll consider it, but ain't seen any 'round here."

Another of the guys approached Alice. "Hey little girl, you look too sweet to be hanging with these clowns. Dance with me and we can have some fun…"

"Oh, I think the funs about to start, but it's not the kind of dance that's fun for you…"

"Huh…? What do you mean?" He asked.

Alice just nodded past his shoulder and looked over at the pool table. Emmett and Jasper had put down their pool cues and were walking onto the dance floor.

"These assholes harassing you, Rose?" Emmett asked.

She shrugged. "He asked me to dance and I said no."

Emmett turned to the Asshole. "The lady said no. Now walk away and stop hassling my lady."

"I don't see no ladies here. Just some little boys and girls who think they can play dress up and hang with the big dogs. Your daddy know where you are so late, junior?"

"Nobody disrespects my woman, asshole. Let's take this outside."

"They'll take you outside in a body bag, mother fucker!" The asshole swung at Emmett.

The scuffle was brief. Emmett caught his fist in his left hand and twisted his wrist to lock the assholes arm. His ham-like fist drove into the assholes face like a pile driver. The asshole dropped like a sack of wet cement.

He was alive. Emmett had been skillful with the blow and hadn't broken his nose or jaw. He wasn't even bleeding, but he'd be sore when he woke up. If he woke up. Jasper turned to his friend.

"Well, what about you? Are you going to be a man and stand up for your friend, or are you going to apologize to my wife and drag your friend's body away?"

Jasper was pushing fear and self-doubt on him hard, and he was practically shaking in his boots. I'm surprised he didn't piss himself.

"I… I'm s… sorry ma'am… I didn't realize…" He ducked away and grabbed his friend's arm to try and drag him away.

Alice laughed at him and hugged Jasper. Rose kissed Emmett and they came back to the table. The unconscious assholes friends came to carry him off once they cleared the dance floor.

"So that's it?" I asked Alice. "I expected better of you, Alice."

"What, were you expecting a full on brawl? We haven't even been to the fair yet. Do you want to get run out of town already or have to lay low before you even go to the races? What fun would that be? Don't worry; you'll get your fill of action before we're done here."

"So there is more going on here than you're letting me see."

"Of course. We've known each other for nearly seventy years. You should expect that by now, Edward. Have I ever led you astray?"

"No… That doesn't mean I completely trust you either."

"And I don't expect you to or you wouldn't be fit to lead us. You are who you are, and so am I. Deal with it."

"Fine, how long 'til they leave?"

"They'll finish their drinks, and then leave when they can't get the unconscious one to come around. He won't have a chance to wake up. We have time for another drink."

"Dinner?" Rose asked.

"Drug dealers. They frequent the local high school and middle schools. They've had their way with a fair number of girls in exchange for drugs, and some they just forced that never reported it. Most of them were underage."

Rose growled low under her breath, and I knew she was going to enjoy this.

-~*TDPotN*~-

I awoke from my sleep and I was instantly aware and awake. I inhaled deeply to draw in the scents in the motel room as all of my senses were alert to any minute change in the environment. I was greeted by the same sense of profound loneliness that had greeted me every night for nearly fifty years. I hated waking up alone. I had been spoiled by my time with Rose and then the years I spent with Alice as my companion. There had been a brief respite in 1975, but it had only been a month.

There had been other vampires and a smattering of human girls, but none of them slept through the day with me. The vampires didn't trust me enough, a mutual accommodation in most cases. The human girls didn't know the truth about what I was, and I would have had to kill them or turn them if they guessed the truth.

I went to the bathroom and showered. I dressed for the night in fresh travel clothes. Worn black jeans, I believe Alice said the colloquial term for them was 'distressed' in this era. I grabbed a printed t-shirt from a band I liked. The sleeves were cut off so it was more like a tank top now. I grabbed my boots and my cut, and I was almost ready to go. I transferred what I needed to my pockets and I was ready to head out.

We always carried plenty of cash when we were out on the road. People reacted with suspicion if we tried to use credit cards, but we carried them anyhow for emergencies and big ticket purchases. Besides, they were better than an ATM card. I stuck my wallet in my pocket and clipped the chain to my belt. The boot knife fit this persona, and could come in handy in a pinch. I'd always carried a knife for as long as I could remember, but for years it had been a folding knife instead of the heavy combat boot knife. Pocket change, lighter, cigarettes, and I was good to go.

Alice and Jasper were already heading to the lobby, the first to be ready as usual. I was surprised that Emmett and Rosalie were following close on my heels as I walked into the lobby. Rose usually took longer to get ready, but she knew we were anxious to go to the fair.

"Well, everybody's here early, let's get going," Jasper said.

I was surprised. Emmett was usually the impatient one. "Are we in a hurry, Jasper?"

"I don't want to miss any more than necessary. The time trials are already started."

I laughed as I followed them out the door. "Ok, let's get going."

"Edward," Alice said as she turned to me while she was climbing onto the back of Jasper's bike. "Sunrise is at six-ten AM. Make sure you're back by then."

"This motel is fifteen minutes from the fair grounds. Why wouldn't I be back by then?"

"Why indeed?" Alice asked with a smirk as Jasper pulled away out of the lot then, and I had to hurry to follow them.

Parking cost us seven dollars apiece, but I didn't complain too much. There was motorcycle parking up close by the gate and I knew nobody would mess with our bikes in the marked lot. It had a separate attendant to keep cars from pulling in.

We got a lot of looks when we rolled into the motorcycle parking area. Our bikes always attracted a lot of attention. They were all vintage Harley's in mint condition. I could hear the general sensation of awe and appreciation for the bikes from the motorcycle aficionados, and the general sense of fear that most of the humans felt for our presence.

It was more than just a vampire thing. We had the biker thing going on too, and that generated both fear and respect. It made a good cover to explain why people felt uneasy around us and gave us an excuse to be dangerous that people could understand. People knew what the full patched colors meant, and the one percenter patches that marked us as outlaws. That didn't necessarily mean we were criminals, but it meant we lived by our own rules that didn't always match up a hundred percent with the governments rules. It meant we demanded respect, and would be wronged by no man. The colors meant you messed with one of us; you messed with all of us.

The jeans, boots, mirror shades, leather jackets in Phoenix in September all helped set the image and said 'badass', don't fuck with me unless you want a bloody stump where that hand used to be.

Jasper was rocking the confederate cavalry officer's hat tonight. Kind of like a gray cowboy hat with a wide straight brim, yellow braid, and a crossed cavalry sabers emblem on the front with a single gold star for the major rank insignia. Otherwise Jasper and Emmett were dressed much like me.

Alice was pulling off hot biker chick with bell bottom jeans, a black Harley-Davidson spaghetti strap tank, and five inch heel platform pumps.

Rose looked cute in short, short faded denim cutoffs and a button down half shirt with puff sleeves that left her bare midriff showing. She finished off the look with four inch stiletto sandals.

Jasper was anxious to get into the fair so we could go watch the races. We could hear the high pitched whine of the dirt bike motors rising and falling as they raced around the track. I led us to the gate and paid for us to get in.

Personally I thought the entry fee was too high. They charged us nine dollars each to get in. I quickly adjusted for inflation in my head to prices I was used to in days gone by. Nine dollars in 1938 would have been about sixty-five cents. I'd never paid more than fifty cents to get into a fair then. That would work out to something like six-fifty in 2005 dollars, but I paid it regardless. We wanted to see the fair and it was more hassle than it was worth to sneak in.

We divided up inside the gate. Alice and Rose wanted to browse, shop and look at the exhibits. Emmett would have come with us, but he wasn't going to let Rose out of his sight after last night. It didn't matter that the girls could take care of themselves and nobody was going to hurt them. It was a matter of principal.

We bid them adieu as we went our separate ways. Jasper and I headed for the motocross track while the rest went off to see the fair. It wasn't hard to find the track. It was out beyond the midway strip in front of a large set of covered grandstands. The pit area was out beyond the track in a little used fenced off section of the parking lot. There were tents and sun shades, trucks, trailers and some RV's, and of course rows of motorcycles being prepped for races, being repaired or worked on in various states of assembly, or just parked waiting. There was constant activity in the pits, and a steady flow of humans busy at their tasks as we crossed the midway to the grandstand in front of the track, but the pit area wouldn't be easily visible from the stands.

The motocross track was a dirt course that wound through a quarter mile squared off section in front of the grandstands, slightly longer across the stands than it was deep. The dirt track was rough with hills, jumps and hairpin turns. Hay bales were piled in the corners and turns to stop the riders from sliding back into the track if they crashed or lost control and dropped their bike. It was like a three dimensional maze as the bikes had to climb impressively steep hills, jump chasms, and drop down shear abutments where the course simply ended only to continue on a lower level.

In order to go fast enough to have a shot at winning, the bikes had to jump from hill top to hill top in the 'straight a ways' to have a chance at being competitive. The amount of 'air' you got in jumps off of hills gave a competitive advantage if you could leap and fly further than your competition.

Of course, the riders had to balance speed with control to slide the bikes around the tight hairpin turns. It was a balancing act that took skill, strength, lightning reflexes, and courage. This was not a sport for the faint of heart if you wanted to do well and excel amongst your peers.

There was another heat lined up on the top of the hill at the starting line, preparing to start their run. The flag dropped, and they flew off the hill, dropping onto the track and flying around the course. It looked like this was a heat for the 125cc amateur class. They were all on similar sized bikes from a variety of manufacturers, mostly Yamaha's and Suzuki's.

The early leader was a rider in blue riding leathers. It was hard to make out details with the full face helmets as they sped around the course. The rider's bike was a mostly blue Yamaha styled bike that appeared to be cobbled together out of spare parts and jury rigs with the number fifty-five on the side behind the seat.

It was hard to believe that they were doing so well in the race given the condition of the bike. Equipment usually gave some advantage in this sport if you had better gear than the competition. This definitely wasn't a case of somebody throwing money at the sport to get an edge because they had superior equipment. There were better more expensive bikes out there, but the leader seemed to be winning on sheer guts, determination and a will to win. The display of skill was impressive; it was like they were born to ride a motorcycle.

I thought it was over for the rider in blue when they laid down the fifty-five bike in one of the turns. The bike took the brunt of the impact when they slammed into the bales, but the rider was right back up and going again, making up lost ground. They were right up there with the pack again, and pulled ahead in the last couple of turns, shaving inches to make up ground.

It was a race up the final hill, but fifty-five crossed the finish line half a length ahead of the closest bike to win the heat. They quickly cleared out of the way for the next heat, and didn't even have time to take off their helmets as they moved out of the way into the pits to make room the next group to race.

Jasper had bought a program and was looking through it as we watched the races.

"This is what, the 125cc class?" I asked.

"Yeah, the 85cc class with the kid's races finished up already. This is the youth, under eighteen 125cc amateurs. The 250cc class will run after this and pro classes will run after that, later tonight."

"So these are kids racing?"

"I suppose. Fifteen, sixteen and seventeen year olds, it all depends who you're going to call a kid, old man. Some of them are probably older than you were when you were turned."

"I'll treat anybody like an adult that acts like one. I was curious because some of those kids were really good. Do they list the names? Who was that riding the blue fifty-five bike?"

"They've got the brackets printed here somewhere, give me a minute… fifty-five in the 125cc youth bracket is I. Swan."

"Huh, ok. Well keep an eye on that kid, he's going places. That kid has real talent. I'd like to see what he could do with a real bike."

"Why, do you want to sponsor him?"

"It's a possibility if he's interested. Are we sponsoring anyone in the pro series races?"

"One of the motorcycle companies you own a controlling interest in has a team racing here, and I'm sure they probably have some scouts here too if you want to give them the nod..."

"No, no... I let them do their own thing and keep out of the day to day operations. They wouldn't even recognize me or know who I was."

"But you could make a phone call and have them look at somebody if you wanted to."

"True... I'll just keep an eye on the situation and maybe take a look at who the scouts like. Besides, these kids are too young to go out on the race circuit. Maybe some of the older 250cc riders will make the cut."

Jasper and I had a good time watching the motorcycle races. There were several more heats in the 125cc class. The first several sets of heats were elimination races. The riders had to finish in the top half of the pack to move on. I watched the blue fifty-five bike race several more times, and they consistently finished strong moving on to the next challenge.

The final race today in the class was the time trial to set the rider's start positions in the final race heats tomorrow. Fifty-five was up at the front of the pack as they jockeyed for position at the starting line. The flag dropped, and the riders surged forward as they dropped down the shear hill abutment at the start of the course.

The riders flew around the track, bounding across the broken terrain. They leapt across chasms and climbed hills, all the while drifting around hairpin turns while vying for the lead. Fifty-five was at the forefront of the pack as they wound through the course.

They were on the final lap, driving for the climb up the hill to the finish line. Fifty-five was in the lead, almost a full length ahead of the competition. They were about to crest the hill and cross the finish line when I heard the high pitched whine of the engine rev out of control. I heard something metallic spin apart and shear in the crankcase.

Three bikes shot across the finish line before the little blue Yamaha crossed the line on momentum alone. It was a heart breaking finish to a brilliant evening of racing. At least it was the last race of the night in that class. If they could repair the bike, they could still race and win tomorrow night.

"That was unfortunate," Jasper said. "He was doing so well. Maybe he'll be able to make repairs before tomorrow night."

"Yeah, he was doing pretty well…"

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can buy a margarita without the ice and lime. Can I get you anything, Edward?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'll take a stroll through the pits, and see what's up before they get too involved with the next class."

"Going to see how bad the damage is? These things happen. He can race again next year."

"I don't know what it is…Perhaps my sense of fair play? That rider on the blue Yamaha deserves their shot. He earned it with that performance this evening."

"What are you going to do, buy him a new bike? What if he doesn't want one? You sponsor a race team, and corporate sponsorship isn't allowed in the amateur classes, anyhow. You could get him disqualified if anybody found out..."

"I'm just going for a walk. I know how to be discrete and not break the rules. Go buy your drink. I'll catch up with you later."

Jasper nodded and let me go, but he had the oddest look on his face. Why did he think I was attracted to this person? That was absurd, and a little upsetting to me. I held no prejudices for whatever gender pairings people chose, but I most definitely liked girls as my personal preference.

I made my way out of the grandstands and skirted around the motocross track, circling around to the entrance to the pit area. If you weren't registered to race or part of one of the race crews, then you had to buy a pit pass for another fee. I didn't really mind, and bought the pass so I could wander around and talk to the race crews.

I started walking up and down the rows of tents and trailers looking for the blue fifty-five bike and its rider. I really didn't have much to go on. I. Swan wasn't much to look for as far as names went. I'd more than likely find the bike before I found its rider. I was scanning the minds around me, looking to see if anyone had seen the particular blue Yamaha I was looking for.

I was close to the edge of the pit area when I finally caught a break. I group of guys were talking about the races they had watched and ridden in. They had seen the bike I was looking for, and then one of them turned his head and looked right at it. It was easy to pick out landmarks and know where to go now. I stopped a discrete distance away and pretended to browse while I tried to figure out what had happened.

There was an ancient red Chevy pickup parked in the stall with a homemade motorcycle trailer attached to the ball on the bumper. It looked like it was cobbled together out of spare parts and salvage yard scrap. There was another bigger bike, a Yamaha 250cc bike on the trailer. There was a tent set up next to the truck and trailer, and somebody was moving around inside the tent, but they didn't seem to be thinking about anything in particular at the moment. It was odd that their mind was so quiet when they were obviously intent upon some task inside the tent.

The blue Yamaha was up on a welded metal work stand in a pool of light cast by a halogen work light on a pole stand and a man was working on it. He was too old to be the I. Swan in question. He was in his late twenties, and he was talking to the person in the tent. That was odd. If the person in the tent was talking I should have been able to hear their mental voice, but it was completely silent. Like he was talking to himself, but I could hear the voice coming from inside the tent responding to him. It sounded like they were arguing about fixing the bike.

"We've gotta be able to fix the bike, Phil. I was tearing up that track today. I can win this tomorrow night." The voice inside the tent said. It was oddly high pitched, but very pleasant to my ears. He must be pretty young to have a voice that high...

"I'll do what I can, Bee, but it looks like the clutch is shot. I gotta get this sprocket off, but I think the throw out bearing and pressure plate are toast, the way the clutch just let go like that. We'll have to see how bad it is once I get it apart."

"Can you fix it?"

"If I can get parts… maybe, I don't know. It depends how bad it is…"

The flap on the side of the tent opened and a teenage girl stepped out. She looked about seventeen or eighteen years old, but could probably pass for older with the right clothes and makeup. I knew she was riding in the youth class so she couldn't be more than eighteen. I was shocked, to say the least. She was I. Swan, the rider in blue that had beaten all those other riders on her scrap heap bike?

She was amazing… She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, vampire or human in my one hundred four years of existence.

The girl was running a brush through her long straight brown hair. She was very fair-skinned, almost as pale as me, which seemed odd for somebody that lived in the valley of the sun in Arizona. Her heart shaped face was absolutely perfect. She had wide-spaced deep brown eyes and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin, prominent cheekbones, a thin straight nose and full lips. Perhaps the lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line, but it was an insignificant flaw that was hardly noticeable and made her seem more real somehow. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and more straight than they were arched.

She was petite and delicate, but not tiny like Alice. She stood about five foot four inches tall, delicately slender on a fine boned frame, although she had pleasantly feminine curves in all the right places. She did not appear at all muscular, although I could tell the strong smooth muscles that moved under her skin were deceptively powerful for a human after the performance she'd put on out on the race track.

Then her scent hit me when she turned to toss the brush back into the tent. She flipped her hair as she spun, and wafted the scent in my direction as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and secured it with an elastic band.

The scent was incredible. At first it made my throat burn, and I almost felt like an uncontrolled newborn on their first human hunt. I would have been afraid to be alone with her in that instant, but I clamped down on my control and pushed the thirst away. I was better than that, and could stand next to a human girl without being a danger to her.

I started to move closer. I didn't have any choice. It was an instinctive imperative to move closer to this girl to absorb her tantalizingly incredible scent that was drawing me in. I noticed more about her as I worked my way closer. She smelled fruity and floral, like strawberries and freesia. There were so many colors in her hair than brown with traces of red and mahogany. Her voice sent shivers down my spine as she spoke, as though her words were caressing my body. The experience was incredible as she drew me in like a siren. I simply couldn't resist, like a moth drawn to a flame.

Even more astonishing than the effect her simple physical presence had on me was the fact that her mind was completely silent to me. Never in my eighty- seven years as a vampire had I found a mind, human or vampire, that was blocked to me and completely silent. If it weren't for the fact that all of my other senses were screaming her presence to me, I would have doubted that she existed at all, and was simply a figment of my imagination.

The fact that she was so real to me couldn't be ignored, but I couldn't simply walk into their pit space and simply say hi. I was a complete stranger, and they didn't know me from Adam. I'd totally freak her out if I just walked up and introduced myself, even though that was exactly what I wanted to do.

Why was I even worried about this human girl and her reaction to me? She was only human and a child at that. I should simply turn around and leave… But I couldn't. I had to know this girl. I had to meet her and talk to her. I had to make her mine… She was an innocent… I couldn't corrupt her innocence… I was conflicted and unsure of what to do for the first time in more decades than I cared to count.

I resolved to listen to their conversation and wait for an opportunity to present itself.

"C'mon Phil, you like built this bike from scratch, you've gotta make it work again!" The girl pleaded, shocking me out of my silent reverie.

"We don't have the money to buy any parts, Bella. You know that…"

"God, you sound like my mom when you talk like that! We didn't have any money when you built it to begin with."

"That was different, and you know it. How long did it take us to build? Six months? We had time instead of money. I could go to salvage yards and swap meets. Half the parts in the tranny and clutch don't even belong on a Yamaha. I custom machined some of the parts in the shop at the high school to make'em even work together."

"It can't end like this, Phil. I was gonna use some of the prize money to buy a laptop so I could start taking some of those online classes. I could have traveled with you and mom and I wouldn't miss any school."

"The seasons almost over now, anyhow, Bells, but thanks for trying..."

"Not if you do good here at the fair and get signed to a race team. You could go pro if you wanted. I just want to try and make mom happy again. She used to be a happy person, Phil. Now she's angry all the time."

"It's just stress, Bells. The money problems have been tough on her. I thought I'd be able to take care of the two of you…"

"Does she even know how bad it is? She can't even balance her check book. Besides, it wasn't all your fault, Phil. You weren't expecting to get injured and be laid up for so long."

"Yeah, but your body is pretty much your career when you play sports for a living. It hurt when we lost the house because I couldn't work…"

"Mom didn't have to give up her job at the school either. We had the house before she met you. She had a career too, and she walked away from it."

"I told her I'd take care of her. I was signed with the diamondbacks, and the season was a lock until I got hurt. I told her she didn't have to work anymore because I wanted her to travel with me."

"Umm… what were you going to do with me? Pull me out of school to travel with you? Have me sleep over at Rachel's house for like three weeks out of the month?"

"We weren't thinking… Renee stayed home with you…"

"Most of the time, yeah, but it killed her to be stuck in Phoenix when you were out on the road. I don't know how I kept my grades up with so many long weekends. I practically lived at Rachel's house as much as at home when mom was gone."

"I'm sorry, Bells…, you know how Renee gets when she obsesses over something… We were newlyweds, and she wanted us to be together…"

"I know… You know…, you could have sent me to live with my dad so the two of you could have some alone time. I've thought about doing that… I'd miss the sun… It's so wet and cold in Washington… I'd do it for you and mom, though. It'd be easier on the two of you if you didn't have me around."

"You know we'd never do that to you, kid. I love your mom, and you're part of the package. We'll work this out… We're just going through a rough patch, but we're a family, Bells, and families stick together."

"I know… Sometimes I just think Renee would be happier if I was gone… If I was a year older, she'd be out traveling with you… She wouldn't have to worry about me… I wouldn't be tying her down… Keeping her from doing what she wants to do…"

Suddenly, there was an announcement over the PA system announcing the next class of races starting.

The man, Phil, looked at his watch. "Shit! I've got to get up to the starting line! I'm gonna miss my heat if I don't get a move on!" He jumped up and started to pull the other bike off the trailer.

"What about my bike?" The girl asked. "Are you gonna be able to fix it?"

"Gotta know what's wrong first."

He leaned his bike against the side of the trailer and went to her by her bike on the stand.

"We gotta get this bolt off first to pull the sprocket, and then take out these bolts here, here, and here," He said pointing out hardware on the crankcase. "I'll look at it first chance I get, Bells. I gotta run now, ok?"

"Yeah, go race. I got this."

I took stock of the situation as the man stood up to leave. I realized he was wearing leather riding pants and motorcycle boots. He grabbed a matching leather jacket and a helmet and started pushing the bike up to the track.

The girl…, Bella? Sat down in the dirt beside the motorcycle and picked up the wrench Phil had been using to try and remove the bolt. She was young, but in her late teens. She'd said if she was a year older, her mother could leave her on her own, so I was guessing seventeen, but she looked older, although she looked like she'd weigh about 105 pounds dripping wet.

She wore a thin spaghetti strap tank top that had seen better days. It looked like it had once been white but was now a sort of dingy gray from repeated washings. There were grease stains on the front and I could see where it had been patched and mended. Her chest filled out her tank top nicely, stretching the thin fabric over a nice high firm and perky looking pair of breasts. The thin faded pink straps of her bra ran tantalizingly over her shoulders with the spaghetti straps of her shirt.

Her stomach was completely flat with a tiny waist and her legs were perfectly proportioned for the rest of her body, flaring to slim pleasantly curvy hips. She was wearing jeans that had seen better days but they hugged her pert little round ass. There were large holes exposing both knees and they were frayed around the cuffs at the bottoms of the legs. They were patched and mended like the tank, but I didn't think she wore them as a fashion statement.

The soles of her sneakers were practically worn through and the laces were knotted in more than one place where they'd broken and been tied back together rather than replacing them.

The general impression of their camp, their equipment, their dress and general condition was that they were absolutely destitute, hopelessly impoverished and penniless poor. But they had spirit. They weren't beaten down by their circumstances and were independent and doing what they could to get by and keep going until things got better. I had seen the same circumstances affect families in the 1920's and 30's, during the darkest days of the great depression, but I didn't think things hadn't gotten quite that bad again during the current economic down turn, or at least I hadn't been witness to them. It seemed alien to me to see a family struggle so desperately in the early twenty-first century, but then again, I didn't pay much attention to the circumstances that most humans were forced to endure.

I was much closer to the girl now, standing in front of the camp next to hers. Her scent still drew me in, but in a non-food sort of attraction that I had never experienced before. It was almost magnetic the way I felt pulled to her, like gravity no longer held me to the planet, but pulled me towards this human girl. She was intensely interesting and completely captivated me. I had to know her, but her mind was frustratingly closed off to me.

She hadn't appeared to notice me as she focused on working on the motorcycle. She had the wrench on the bolt and was pulling on it to try and break the bolt free. She shifted to a different position to try and push on it to apply more leverage.

She was pushing at the wrench, the muscles in her back and arms bunching and flexing adorably as she strained at the bolt. Then suddenly she gave an 'OOF' of surprised disgust as the wrench slipped off the bolt and she fell forward. Her knuckles barked against the frame, and she swore as she dropped the wrench in the dirt. She lifted her hand to her mouth as she sucked on a bruised knuckle for a second, and then sat back down and picked up the wrench with a determined look on her face.

I had to help her before she injured herself. I prepared what to say as I seized my opportunity to talk to her and stepped into the pool of light in the center of the camp.

**Author's note:**

Ok, so not exactly a clumsy shrinking violet in rainy Forks, but then you knew the Bella this Edward was going to meet wasn't going to be a weakling.

Somebody asked why Edward didn't end up having an affair with Esme too. It just didn't fit into the story.

Esme was together with Carlisle from the beginning, and while this Edward might be somewhat promiscuous, he isn't a cheater. Rose was single and unattached when they were together, as was Alice. He freely stepped aside and allowed them to go to their mates when they found them. He would have liked to have been with Esme back before she chose Carlisle, but once she made her decision, he wasn't going to interfere. He has too much respect for both Carlisle and Esme to do that to either of them.

A lot of people are probably going to believe this Bella is very OOC, but once again, this is my interpretation of how she reacts to the different circumstances of this alternate universe.

I've also posted chapter 5 of More Than Human, if you're interested in or reading that story as well.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	21. Chapter 21 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 21 Bella

I stepped into the stall and crouched down next to the bike to get a look at what she was working on. "Hello, can I give you a hand with that?" I asked, not quite looking at her, but I could see the startled expression on her face.

"Wh…what… who… I don't need any help!" She sputtered as she tried to scramble back away from me, and then lost her balance and unceremoniously fell back on her butt, staring back at me.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked me over, taking in my dress and apparent youth, but her gaze settled on my face as her lips parted. She licked her lips, and then bit her lower lip as she stared. I could see the mutual attraction as she seemed to fight an internal battle. She collected herself as she pushed back up to sit next to the bike again.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked a little belligerently. At least she wasn't telling me to get lost or screaming for security.

I held out my hand and said, "I'm Edward. I thought you looked like you could use some help."

She looked at me a little skeptically. "I'm Bella. Why are you being so nice to me? That wasn't what I would expect from somebody like you…" She wiped her hand on her jeans and reached out to shake my hand.

Sparks literally jumped between our fingertips as she reached for my hand. It was like two magnets drawn together and clicking into position by an irresistible force of nature. Neither of us could have pulled away or stopped if we'd wanted to. Her hand was so delicate in mine, but strong as I felt her power through her grip. Her palm was slightly sweaty and her hand was so warm. It was incredible and sensuous as her heat permeated my flesh and pulsed up my arm. I didn't want to let go, but the hand shake was brief and lasted only seconds.

"I'm always nice to people who are nice to me. I know my way around a motorcycle engine, so I thought maybe I could help you take off that bolt. I watched you ride today. It would be a shame if you didn't get your shot in the races tomorrow night. You earned it."

"Thank you… Go ahead and give it a try, I guess." I picked up the wrench while she continued to speak. "Phil didn't have any luck, and I'm not going to get it off without an impact wrench. We only have hand tools here. I guess I'll have to wait to get it back to the trailer to overhaul the engine again."

I put the wrench on the bolt she had been trying to remove, and held it in place with my fingertips over the bolt while I applied force to the wrench. It took more control not to break the wrench or strip the head of the bolt while I applied steady force until the bolt broke free and loosened. I took a couple of turns with the wrench and then screwed the bolt the rest of the way out with my fingertips.

"You got it!" She exclaimed, smiling.

I laid the bolt aside on an old towel that was laid out in the work area, and pulled off the sprocket and set it beside the bolt. I returned the wrench to the tool box, and selected the correct size wrench for the other three bolts.

"So what did you mean when you said that I wasn't what you would expect from somebody like me?" I asked as I worked on removing the other bolts.

Bella blushed, the most adorable shade of pink coloring her cheeks, and enhancing her delectable scent.

"I guess it's a stereotype. It's just I always heard you biker types were kind of assholes, that they were rude and just took what they wanted and didn't care if you told them no. You don't seem like that at all..."

I had the other three bolts out and set aside. I cracked the clutch cover loose, and started removing the parts and laying them out on the towel. It wasn't pretty. There was a lot of damage, but it wasn't beyond repair with the proper replacement parts.

"There are assholes in any large group or subculture. I guess there are a lot of clubs that are more into the gang thing nowadays than just living free by your own personal code of honor. It didn't start off like that. It was all about respect and living by your own personal code instead of how people told you to live when the motorcycle clubs first started up.

"The first motorcycle clubs that make up the modern counter culture were started by servicemen returning from World War II. They'd had enough of a regimented lifestyle from the military, and were looking to have some fun and blow off some steam. Some of them ran afoul of the law when the partying got out of hand. The legends grew from there. I suppose we attract more than our fair share of assholes that want to fight and get in people's faces, but they don't last, or hook up with other guys that want the same thing."

"So let me get this straight… You're in a motorcycle club, but you're more like the old fashioned sort that believes in respect and your own personal code, right?"

"Yes. Most of them will tell you the same thing, though. The big question is what they believe in, and what their personal code of conduct allows them to do or not do."

I was done disassembling the clutch and had all the components lain out on the towel. I picked up a rag to clean my hands as we talked. Bella was paying attention to me, and hadn't realized I was done taking the bike apart yet.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's your personal code like? Does it tell you to be nice to girls and work on their motorcycles for them?"

"Yes it does, as a matter of fact."

"No, really, what do you believe in?"

"I believe in mutual respect. I'll wrong no man nor will I accept disrespect from any man. I don't abide criminals or breaking the rules if I believe they're just and sensible rules. I ignore frivolous or arbitrary rules and laws that do not take into account common sense. I take personal responsibility for my own actions and expect the same of others."

"Ok… So I can trust you?"

"I'd like you to be able to trust me."

"So if I tell you no, you'll respect that?"

"I'd much rather work on getting you to say yes," She blushed again and looked down, breaking eye contact. I reached out and placed my fingers under her chin, lifting her head to look back into her eyes, "you don't have to worry. I'll try to take your no for an answer until you trust me."

"Alright… Something makes me want to trust you, Edward… I don't know what it is…"

"To be completely honest, I've never felt like this either. For now, though, we need to decide what we're going to do about your motorcycle."

"Oh…!" She exclaimed, startled again as reality intruded on our little bubble of intimacy. She looked down at the parts spread out next to the bike.

She picked up the pressure plate and turned it in her hands, looking it over with a practiced eye. "This is toast. I guess it's over. I'll never be able to find parts for this by tomorrow."

"I don't know about that. This clutch doesn't look like a stock Yamaha design. This throw out bearing looks like something off a fifties era Harley."

"We used whatever parts we could find to put the bike together. The engine and frame came off of 125cc Yamahas, so it's legal for the class." She said a little defensively. "The rest of the parts are whatever we could jury rig together to get the job done."

"Hey, whatever works? I'm more interested in seeing you win than what you ride to do it. That was an amazing demonstration of skill, considering what you're riding."

"Thanks, but I can't afford to buy any replacement parts now. It took everything we could scrape together just to pay the entry fees and register. We don't have time to scrounge up anymore parts, and we don't have enough time to jury rig this back together before I race tomorrow."

"I might have a line on some parts we can use to put this back together and get it running again tonight."

"You can fix this? What's the catch? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I watched you race tonight. You deserve a chance to prove yourself. It would totally suck if you came that close and had to drop out because your bike broke down and you couldn't afford to fix it. You could easily afford the parts with the prize money."

"There's gotta be more to it than that. Nobody's that nice. What's in this for you?"

"Ok, I'll admit I have an ulterior motive. I like you and I'd like to get to know you better. I'll get your bike fixed if you'll spend some time with me. Have you had a chance to see the rest of the fair?"

"And if I said no, I don't want to spend time with you?"

"I'd still get your bike fixed so you can race. You deserve your shot."

"Fine, I'll hang out with you, as long as you understand no means no… Who do we have to kill to get these parts?"

I chuckled. I could see we were going to get along just fine. "Nobody has to die tonight. Let me make a call."

I reached into the pocket in my jacket and took out my cell phone. I scrolled through the contacts, and speed dialed Rose.

"_Hey, Edward, what's going on? I swear Alice is going to have a seizure if she doesn't calm down._"

Hmm… that was interesting, but I had no idea what was wrong with Alice. "I need you to do me a favor. Can you go check what we have for spare parts?"

"_I know exactly what we have for spares with us. What did you do? Have you been showing off on your bike again? I told you to be nice to it, or I'm going to buy you a new modern one and put that Harley in storage before you ruin it..._"

"I didn't do anything to the bike. I'm down in the pits by the motocross track. Do we have an S series throw out bearing and a pressure plate?"

"_Yeah… I don't know why I haul them around, they won't fit any of our bikes, but Alice keeps telling me we'll need it. I've got a complete clutch assembly._"

"Good, can you bring it down to the pit area? I'm helping out a friend work on their bike."

"_Sure, I can be there in ten minutes, but that isn't going to fit on any kind of dirt bike unless they machine the rest of the parts to fit._"

"Just come take a look, ok? I think you can make this work."

"_I can make anything mechanical work. I'll see you in ten._" Rose ended the call and I put my phone away.

"Spare parts in ten minutes, and then we can get this put back together."

"That's it? Your friend is just going to come work on my bike and fix it?"

"That's ok with you, right? We talked about this."

"Ok? I'm more than ok! This is great! But if I win tomorrow, you have to let me pay you for the parts…"

"We'll talk about that after you win. I want to know more about you for now."

She blushed again. "I'm not that interesting… What do you want to know about me?"

"You're Bella Swan?" She nodded. "You were racing in the youth class… How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen…" I felt her heart rate increase and she blushed again. Her pupils dilated, and she looked down and bit her lower lip again.

"Really? You don't seem very confident in your answer."

She sighed and looked back up into my eyes. "Alright, you got me. I'm almost seventeen. My birthday is next week on the thirteenth"

I was honestly surprised by her answer. She was very mature for her tender years, and I had automatically assumed she was much older when I first saw her. She looked closer to seventeen going on eighteen and could have easily passed for older with the right makeup and clothes. She exuded a sense of self-reliance and maturity that made her seem older to the casual observer.

"So, sweet sixteen and never been kissed?" I teased.

"How did you kno… oh… yeah… I guess so." She stuttered, embarrassed as her blush deepened.

"It's alright, Bella. I can help fix that too if you like, sometime. So no boyfriend I have to worry about beating up?"

She blushed bright red all the way to her hairline, and looked away. "No… No boyfriend…" I knew this line of discussion was embarrassing her, so I changed the subject.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Phil before he left. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. So he's your stepfather? He looked too old to be racing in the youth class, but he' seems pretty young too."

"Umm… I should be pissed off, but I guess I can't complain. We're right out here in the middle of the fair. It's not your fault we were airing our dirty laundry…"

"Still, I shouldn't have said anything… You just seem to get on well together."

"Yeah… Phil's great. I didn't like him at first. I thought he was way too young for my mom. God, people thought he was my boyfriend when he first started hanging out with my mom. He's closer to my age than my mom's. She's got this whole cougar thing going on."

"Is age that important? It's just a number if two people care about each other. I feel we should treat people as old as they act. Not decide who they are or what they can do based on some arbitrary number assigned by people who don't even know them."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Phil turned out to be an ok guy, once I got to know him. So, how old are you, Edward?"

"I thought we decided age doesn't matter? I'm as old as I need to be whenever it's important to other people."

"That's not fair. I told you how old I am."

"Alright. I'll try to play fair… I suppose you could say I'm seventeen. My ID has a different number on it, and my age changes as I require it to for my work."

"That's a little cryptic. I was hoping for a little more definitive answer. So what number is on your ID?"

"It says I'm twenty-three right now, but that may be a little old for me. What do you think?"

Bella looked me over with a critical eye. "I can see the seventeen, but you come off older than that. You could totally pull off twenty-three. You've got the attitude and self-confidence to sell it and make it work."

"So that's not too old for you?"

"We decided age doesn't matter."

"Touché, So, you like Phil? I take it he plays for a sports team?"

"Yeah, he plays minor league baseball, but he's into all kinds of different sports. He taught me how to ride motorcycles, and helped me build this bike. Well, he built the bike, but I helped scrounge up the parts for it."

"Is he any good at racing, or are you just very talented?"

"I'm not that good…"

"I beg to differ. I watched you race tonight. You were amazing."

"Thanks… Phil's better. He taught me everything I know. He's got a shot at going pro if the sponsor's pick him up at the races here at the fair. I guess some scout is interested in him. This is more important to him than it is to me. Thing is, if he gets signed, he'll have to travel even more than he did playing ball. Renee will want to go with him. No way will she sit home if he's out on the race circuit."

"What about you? Would you pull up roots and go with them? Are you willing to give up everything for a life on the road?"

"No. I've thought about it, but not seriously. If it comes to that, I'd probably go live with my dad in Washington. I really don't want to do that, though."

"You don't get along with your father?"

"No, Charlie's great, but he's the chief of police in a small town. He knows everyone, and they all know him. They all grew up together, but my mom took me away when I was two years old. There are no secrets in a town that size. I'd have to go to school with kids I was in diapers with, but haven't ever really met. I'd have to give up riding motorcycles. He calls them 'two wheel death machines'. He'd seriously have a coronary if he knew I was even riding one, let alone racing."

"There are always options, Bella. You don't have to stay with either of your parents if you don't want to."

"Wha… what… what are you trying to say? Like just leave them? Run away? I couldn't do that… I'm just a kid still. I know what happens to girls who take off on their own because of a bad situation at home. No thank you. I want to finish school and go to college, not end up in some alley turning tricks just to eat or strung out on drugs, working for some pimp."

"I'm not telling you to run away from home. I'm just saying you have options. You don't have to go on the road with your mom and Phil. You don't have to stay in Phoenix or go to Washington. You don't have to be alone. There are tons of options for finishing school too. Keep an open mind and see what happens."

Bella was looking at me funny, and I could see she had many questions for me, but she didn't get to ask them.

"There you are, Edward!" Rose said as she walked into the pool of light around the bike. "I was wondering what had caught your attention. She's pretty, are you going to keep her?"

Bella looked up at Rose with a stunned expression on her face. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel her take a hit on her self-esteem as she looked Rose up and down and felt herself coming up short in comparison. Rose just had the kind of looks that made every head turn and most of the jaws hit the floor when she walked into a room.

"Rose, be nice. This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale."

"H… hi… It's nice to meet you Rosalie." Bella said as she scrambled to her feet. She wiped her hand on her jeans and held it out to shake hands with Rose.

Rose took her hand as she looked her over with a neutral expression on her face. "Please, call me Rose." Then Rose turned back to me where I was standing beside them. "So, what's the story here?"

"I saw Bella racing on the motocross track tonight, but her clutch went out just as she was going to win the last race. She needs her bike fixed to race tomorrow."

"This is the bike you wanted me to fix? The parts aren't going to fit without a machine shop. Why didn't you just buy her a new bike? I saw six of them for sale in the pits on the way over here."

"I didn't think she'd let me." I looked over at Bella for confirmation. Buying a bike would be simpler.

She shook her head "No way. You're already doing way too much for me… If we can't fix this, I just won't race…"

"Bella?! What's going on here?" Bella's stepfather asked as he walked back into the pit stall pushing his bike. Phil leaned it against the trailer and hurried over to see what was going on and who we were.

"Hey, Phil… How did you do?" Bella asked to deflect his question.

"I qualified. Top half of the pack in every heat, Won twice. So are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" He asked, giving us the once over but focusing on me with a dubious look.

_Jesus, this is all we need… some biker sniffing around Bella… she's a good kid… she doesn't need to get mixed up with some outlaw gang… they'll get her strung out on drugs and use and abuse her… That ain't the life for her… She's smart… she deserves to go to college…_

"Sure, Phil… This is Edward, and his… girlfriend, Rose?"

I laughed at her sudden insecurity and loosely veiled question. "Just friend, Rose is my sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Phil."

I extended my hand to him and gave him a firm handshake when he took it. There was a brief contest of wills as he tried to show strength with his overly firm hand shake. I didn't crush his hand, but returned equal force and maybe a bit more.

"I'm Edward Masen. I was watching the races tonight, and I heard Bella's clutch let go at the end of the last race. I helped Bella disassemble the gearbox, and I think we may be able to help."

"Umm… thanks, Edward…" Phil said as he let go of my hand and knelt down to look at the parts.

_Jesus Christ…! A biker and a super model…, and they just drop out of the blue to help us…? Shit like this does not happen... Am I gonna hit the lottery next…? His hand was so cold… strong too… stronger than he looks… Sure doesn't sound like any bikers I've met before… doesn't matter, the bike is toast… it'll take weeks to scrounge up parts to fix it…_

"This isn't a standard Yamaha clutch." Phil said. "I had to machine some of the parts to fit and I jury rigged it to work with what I could find…"

"Really?" Rose said as she crouched down next to the bike. "Let me take a look."

She set down the duffel bag she'd brought with her, and reached for the throw out bearing. She looked it over, and then picked up the pressure plate and examined it.

"That looks like a clutch from a 1948 model S Harley-Davidson. The shaft is a little galled up, and the clutch disks are a little glazed, but I can make this work." Rose said.

She turned to Phil. "What have you got for tools?"

_Fucking drop dead gorgeous… and she knows bikes too…? She's going to work on it…? Jesus Christ… No wonder she's with this guy… She's a bikers fucking wet dream come true…_

"Mostly hand tools… What do you need?" He asked, perplexed and a little awed.

"First, I need a decent file to clean up this shaft. Do you have some emery cloth?"

"Sure…" Phil produced a selection of files from a drawer in the tool box.

"Good, give me that Mill Bastard file, and set that second cut file here. I'll need it in a minute."

Rose took the file and went to work on the shaft, smoothing out the gouges where the destroyed parts had damaged the surface. She went over it with the finer file and polished it with the emery cloth. She used a slightly coarser grit emery cloth and worked over the clutch packing disks to deglaze the surface so they'd grab properly to transfer power from the motor to the output shaft.

She opened the duffel when she had the usable parts prepped, and took out a new throw out bearing and pressure plate, and started to put the bike back together.

"Where did you find a clutch like that?" Phil asked. "I scrounged for weeks to find something that would fit in the crankcase that we could use on this bike. You just had one lying around?"

It wouldn't do to tell Phil that we'd bought up warehouses full of spare parts decades ago when they were still manufactured. I just gave him an excuse he'd believe.

"We've been hitting some swap meets and flea markets as we travel around. Rose likes to pick up spares when we come across them. We collect and restore vintage Harleys"

"The Japanese motorcycle companies copied what was popular on the market when they retooled and rebuilt their factories after the Second World War." Rose said as she worked. "It doesn't surprise me that parts from a forty-eight Harley would fit with some machine work and effort. The model S was a popular light sport bike. The same clutch went into the early models of the Sportster too. Even if they didn't copy it, it's a simple robust design, and great minds think alike. The Germans, British and Italians all had similar designs of the same basic motor that was produced in factories all over Europe after the war."

Phil handed her tools as Rose quickly reassembled the gearbox with an economy of effort and a confident no nonsense style. The parts disappeared off the towel as she fit the components back together. Everything easily slid into place like a complex three dimensional jigsaw puzzle under her strong delicate fingers. She worked with an easy confidence, looking like this was a task she had practiced time and again with long experience rebuilding motors. Finally she torqued the final bolt into place and replaced the chain.

"Huh, I suppose that makes sense. I never thought about it like that," Phil said.

"Were there metal shavings in the oil when you drained the crankcase?" Rose asked.

"Some fine grit, but nothing major," Phil replied.

"Ok… go ahead and put clean oil in it and fire it up."

Phil got up and got some bottles of oil out of the back of the pickup. He refilled the crank case until the oil level was correct. He took the Bike off the stand, and turned to Bella.

"Well, try her out and see if she runs."

Bella nodded and got on the bike. She grabbed the clutch handle and squeezed it. "The clutch feels tighter…" Then she put her foot on the kick start and pushed it down hard and fast.

The motor caught on the first try, and she smiled back at us. She toed the bike into gear, and let out the clutch. She flew down the lane between the pit stalls and skidded the bike to a stop sideways at the end of the run. She turned around at the open spot beyond the stalls, and rode back at a more sedate pace.

"This is great! It feels like it has a lot more power than it did before." Bella said as she shut off the motor and stepped off the bike. Phil took it and put it back on the stand.

"It should get you through the races tomorrow," Rose told her. "If you win, I'd seriously consider using some of that prize money to buy one of these used bikes at the fair. I'll look them over for you, so you don't get ripped off or buy a piece of junk, if you like."

"Thanks for working on my bike… I'll think about that. If I win…"

"No problem, Bella. Anything for a friend of Edward's"

"So are you two in town for the fair?" Phil asked. "Thank you for fixing the bike… I couldn't have got it going again before tomorrow. I don't have any money to buy parts for it…"

"We're in town for business. We saw the fair was going on, so we decided it might be fun to take a look. I like motorcycle racing, so I was in the stands watching. Don't worry about the parts. Bella and I already talked about that."

"Really… How does that work? What kind of deal did she work out with you?"

_I knew it was too good to be true… He wants Bella… People just don't walk off the street and offer you the shirt off their back… How far is he willing to go to get her…? Does he care what she wants…? Guys like him don't stick around… He'll take what he wants and leave after he's used her…_

I couldn't argue with what Phil was thinking. I did want Bella, and I would leave. But I didn't think I'd do anything against her will. I did care about what she wanted, and I hope she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I already knew I didn't want to leave her behind when we left, but I didn't see a way around that… If I took her with me, there was no way she wouldn't figure out what we were. If she learned the truth, then she'd have to die or be turned and both of those options were completely unacceptable.

"Umm… I told Edward I'd hang out with him so we could get to know each other better." Bella told Phil. "We were gonna check out the rest of the fair…"

"How much better are you going to get to know each other? What about Rose? Is she hanging out with you too?"

"Nahh… Rosie's with me…" Emmett's booming voice startled them. "You about done here, Rose? I'm getting' tired of riding herd on the pixie. It was all I could do ta' keep her out of the pits."

Bella and Phil were both shocked when Emmett walked out of the shadows to see what we were doing.

_Jesus Christ…! That guy is fucking huge…! I bet he could pick up my bike with one hand… He's wearing the same colors as Edward… He's part of the same gang… What the hell is Bella getting' herself into…? God, I hope I don't have to fight these guys… I'll fucking die… I won't let them hurt Bella…_

"Let Jasper play with her. He'll keep her entertained. I'm done here; you're just in time to carry my bag." Rose picked up the duffel and handed it to Emmett. Then Rose looked back to see the startled and scared looks on Bella and Phil's faces.

"I better introduce you all. Phil, Bella, This is my… husband, Emmett. Emmett, these are Edward's new friends, Bella and Phil."

"Hey, any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine." Emmett reached out with his huge paw-like hand and shook with Phil, and then winked at Bella but didn't try to touch her. I wondered why, but I knew I wouldn't like it if he had tried to shake her hand. I was glad he didn't touch her…

_Married…? God… She looks like she's about eighteen… Hope she doesn't go and put ideas in Bella's head… I was hoping she was with Edward… Would that have even stopped him…?_

"So you don't mind if Bella and Edward hang out for a while, Phil, right?" Rose asked. "You don't have to worry about Edward. I'll make sure he's a gentleman. Bella is safe with him."

_Jeez, Edward, How long has it been since you had to sweet talk a nervous father…? This is something you haven't had to deal with in ages… Most of the girls you pick up are on their own in bars… It's refreshing to have to deal with someone as innocent as she looks… Be gentle with her… She's probably a virgin…_

I would have glared at Rose, but she was on my side and helping out. I didn't want to ruin my chances by reacting to her when she was going on about how I was a gentleman.

"No…, I guess its ok… If that's what Bella wants…?" Phil conceded reluctantly.

"Thanks, Phil!" Bella exclaimed. "Just let me get my things, and I'll be right back." She ducked into the tent, and I could hear her rummaging around.

"She's gonna be safe with you, Right?" Phil asked, looking me in the eye. "You're not going to hurt her or do anything she doesn't want, right?"

"Bella will be safe with me, Phil. You have my word; nothing will happen that Bella doesn't want to happen."

Phil nodded, resigned that he wouldn't be able to stop her from going with me without causing a scene.

_That's what worries me… He doesn't have to force anything… how much will Bella want to happen…? She's a teenage girl… it was bound to happen sooner or later… she likes this guy… I hope he's good to her…_

Bella came back out of the tent and she had a purse on a long strap slung across her body and a sweater in the crook of her arm. She stood beside me, looking up at me.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

"When will you be back?" Phil asked. "The fair closes at ten. Are you staying here with me tonight in the tent or going home to stay with Renee?"

Bella looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow, silently leaving the decision up to me.

"Do you have a way back to the fair if I take you home to your mother's tonight?" I asked her.

"I can catch a ride with my friend Rachel. As long as I get back here before three o'clock, we can get in for free."

"Then I think I'll take you home tonight."

Phil caught the fact that I hadn't said who's home I'd take her to, but he didn't think I'd go to the trouble of fixing her bike if she wasn't going to be here to ride it tomorrow, and he didn't think I'd kill her. He was more concerned with protecting her virtue. He didn't want to let her go with me, but he was trusting that she'd been raised right, and that I'd respect her enough to only go as far as she was willing to go. I didn't think it would be an issue. I'd only just met her, and she didn't seem like that kind of girl.

Bella kissed Phil on the cheek and waved goodbye as we all walked away from the pit stall together. Bella and I followed Emmett and Rose back up to the gate into the fair proper. The races were still going on and would run until ten when the fair closed, but I didn't think we'd be watching them.

"So, what do you want to see first?" I asked Bella when we were through the gate.

"I don't care. I haven't seen any of the fair but the track and the pits. We just got here this morning, and we were busy with the bikes and practice runs until the races started. I was going to meet Rachel up here tomorrow, but I can ride over with her instead."

"Ok, why don't we start off with the midway and play it by ear from there? You like riding the rides, don't you?"

"Sure…" Bella said a little apprehensively.

"Don't tell me you race motorcycles, but you're afraid of carnival rides, are you?"

"No… I'm not afraid. The rides and games cost money. I can't afford to go on any, but I'll watch if that's what you like..."

"That's not how this is going to work tonight, Bella. I asked you to go out with me. You're not going to stand on the sidelines and watch other people have fun. I'm going to show you a good time tonight. Don't worry about how much it costs. You let me take care of that, alright?"

"Ok… I'm not used to people taking care of me, Edward. I still don't understand why you're being so nice to me. I don't deserve any of this…" She still sounded a little tentative, but her confidence was building now that she knew what to expect.

"You're worth it. You should be taken care of and pampered, and if nobody's ever done it before, then it's high time somebody did. Now, would you like to explore the midway with me tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll be fun," Emmett said. "I think Rosie and me are gonna go look up Crazy and the Major and see what kind of trouble they're getting into. I think they're still up in the grandstands, unless Alice has dragged him into a dark corner by now."

"We'll meet you two out front at ten, ok?" Rose said.

"Sure, don't cause too much trouble." Then I turned back to Bella. "So, onward to the midway?"

"Fine, let's do this."

I reached for her hand, and she let me hold it as we walked away. I led her to the ticket booth and bought two wrist bands that let us ride all the rides as much as we wanted too.

We had fun acting like a couple of teenagers out on a first date at the fair. We rode the rides and Bella screamed when we flipped upside down, or she was suddenly thrown up against me. I liked that part the best, and she seemed to like it too when I held her close. We rode the Ferris Wheel and she snuggled into my side while I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

I bought her cotton candy and a snow cone between rides, but I felt she needed something more substantial to eat. We browsed through the food vendor wagons, and I bought her two huge corn dogs and a plastic container of Chow Mein noodles. I knew I wasn't going to get off without buying food for myself if I bought food for her.

The Chow Mein might have been easier to pretend to eat by pushing it around the tray, but I couldn't make it disappear easily without actually eating it and I wasn't prepared to do that if I could avoid it. I got a couple of corn dogs for myself because it was easy to pinch off a mouthful at a time to pretend to eat and drop it on the ground to kick into cover when she wasn't looking. I got lucky when she went to the ladies room and pitched the rest of the corn dogs in the trash while Bella answered natures call.

I took out a cigarette and lit it while I waited for her outside the ladies room. I remembered when Marlboro had been a ladies cigarette with the colored filters. They had been targeted more at younger men in recent decades and the advertising had played upon the macho aspect of the men who smoked them rather than the fact that they were a filtered cigarette which had been marketed to women of an earlier generation.

Bella came out of the ladies room, looking around for me, and then walked up to me where I was standing.

"Do you have another one of those?" She asked, indicating my cigarette.

"Sure..." I took the red and white pack out of jacket and tapped one out for her. She took it and held it between her lips and I produced a lighter and lit it for her.

"Thanks," she said, and let me take her hand again as we continued walking through the fair.

We were browsing through the carnival games when she asked me about Rose and Emmett.

"Edward, you said Rose's last name is Hale, but you said she's your sister. Is that her married name? Is Emmett's last name Hale too?"

"No, it's kind of complicated… Rose isn't my biological sister. We were both adopted by the same family. My family name from my biological parents is Masen, but we're both entitled to use the name Cullen too, from our adoptive parents."

"Oh… Can I ask what happened to your parents, or is that subject too painful?"

"No, it's ok. They died a long time ago. They got sick and went to the hospital, and never came home. Then I went to live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Bella. It was a long time ago."

"So then they adopted Rose too?"

"Yes, a couple of years after I went to live with them."

"So why are you and Rose out on your own? You seem so young to be so independent."

"The Cullens know where we are most of the time and accept that we prefer to live apart. I told you, age doesn't matter."

"I know, but it just seems odd to me that they'd let you live on your own."

"We had a fundamental difference of opinion on our lifestyle choices. It makes it difficult to remain with them."

"Oh… If you don't mind my asking, what was the difference of opinion?"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, or make up something soothing and gentle to make you feel comfortable? The truth isn't very pretty."

"I thought you trusted me? I always want you to tell me the truth, Edward."

"I do trust you. I've only just met you, but somehow I know I can trust you."

"I trust you too, Edward..." She had an odd contemplative look on her face like she thought that was odd, and I knew she wasn't lying to me. We'd only just met, but apparently we both felt comfortable sharing secrets and accepting uncomfortable truths about each other.

"I can't give you all the details… It's Rose's tale to tell if she decides to confide in you."

"Ok, tell me what you can."

"She was hurt by bad men in the worst way imaginable before she came to live with us. They did unspeakably vile things to her."

"Oh my god! Did the police catch them?"

"The crimes were never even reported to the police. There are reasons I can't go into now. After a time, Rose healed and got stronger. She decided to leave the Cullens to hunt down the men that hurt her and get her revenge on them."

"Holy crow! You didn't let her do something that dangerous, did you?"

"I didn't want her to get hurt…"

"Good…"

"I left with her to help her hunt them down. Carlisle felt we should just let it go because it was in the past. They couldn't hurt her anymore, but we couldn't just let it go. He is essentially a peaceful forgiving person at heart, unlike us."

"Oh my god," Bella looked even more pale than what appeared to be natural for her, and wouldn't look me in the eye. "Did you find them?"

"Yes."

"What did you…?"

"They won't be violating any more innocent girls. They have received their just retribution, and they can plead their cases before St. Peter."

"They're dead."

"Everybody dies. I have on occasion determined when that event will occur for certain individuals…"

"You've killed people…"

I shrugged. "Sometimes it's necessary in order to do the right thing, but I have never taken the life of an innocent. I told you I wouldn't lie to you, Bella. Perhaps some would call me evil… I've thought it myself often enough, but I don't consider myself to be a bad person most of the time. I do what I have to do when it becomes necessary. I live by my own code and a different set of rules than most of the people you've likely met so far."

"Are you going to… hurt me?"

"Never! I would give up my own existence and sacrifice my own life before I would allow one hair on your head to be harmed."

"Ok…"

"Ok? I tell you I've had to kill people, and you just accept that?! I'm a monster, Bella… you're much too good for me…"

"You said you've never killed an innocent, and you said you don't abide criminals. You're not a monster… you're like some kind of vigilante or something and you've only killed criminals, right?"

"Criminals and rule breakers. The predators in society that prey upon their fellow man…"

"I don't like the whole killing people thing, Edward. I think it's wrong, but it's not like you've killed indiscriminately. Soldiers and the police kill people too..."

"They have the official sanction of the government and the general will of the people behind them..."

"It would be different if you were doing it for fun or killing nuns or kids for kicks, but you're not like that... Don't ask me how I know, but I know you're not like that... If it's something you're forced to do, I guess can live with that…"

"Really? I have to admit, that's a refreshing attitude. Most people in this day and age are violently opposed to the very thought of taking a life..."

"I'm not saying I like it or even necessarily condone it, but the police don't do enough. Our society is growing corrupt because we keep passing laws to let the bad guys get away with too much. I can't help but think that if we were a little tougher minded and took a harder line with violent crime in general, the world would be a safer place. I know it's not a popular attitude anymore, but I think the punishment should fit the crime."

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth? So you're in favor of capitol punishment?"

"I'm not opposed to it on principal. I guess my reservations come from really proving the guilt of the offender. I don't think I really trust our legal system. There are stories in the news all the time about people who were unjustly accused and proven innocent after new evidence was made public. You can't bring somebody back after you execute them, but you can release them from jail if you were wrong. Can we ever really know if the punishment fits the crime?"

"But if you were certain, If you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the perpetrator was guilty, then you would feel that they deserved their punishment?"

"If I was completely certain and the evidence was irrefutable, like I was there and saw it happen, then yes... I suppose they would deserve it."

"What if you were absolutely certain, but there was no way to present that evidence to anyone else? What if you absolutely knew they were guilty, but it was impossible to show the evidence to a court or a jury? Would you be able to mete out that punishment and see justice served?"

"Me...?! I don't... I couldn't... I can't imagine myself ever being in that situation... I don't know what I'd do."

"I've been in that situation. It's not an easy thing to deal with, but you do the right thing."

"How can you know it's the right thing? You're making life and death decisions. You're playing god with peoples lives..."

"Do you want me to take you back to Phil? I'll understand if you don't want to be with me."

"No… I'm not scared of you... To be perfectly honest, I don't for the life of me know why I'm not… I don't understand why, but it's like something deep inside is telling me to trust you..."

"You should be scared…"

"I know the logical response would probably be to run away as fast as I can. Maybe let you take me back to Phil, and then call the cops as soon as I can… My conscience is telling me what you've done is wrong, but something, another part of me is telling me that it's ok to stay with you. Does that make me sound crazy to you?"

"No, you're not crazy, I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way about you. I've never felt like this before."

"I know that you won't hurt me. It's like some kind of magnetic force that attracts me to you and makes me want to stay with you regardless. I don't want anything to hurt you…"

"It's like gravity is no longer holding me to the earth, but pulling me towards you…"

I was beginning to understand what was happening to us. I had seen this happen before. I knew what this attraction was. I had asked Alice to warn me when this encounter was imminent, when this meeting was going to happen, but she had remained silent and hadn't said a thing to me. I realized that it was probably already too late to stop this now. A major part of me didn't want to stop, despite how I knew this would have to end.

Bella seemed nervous. This was all too much too fast for her. I didn't press her, and let her decide where this conversation was going.

"So how did Rose meet Emmett?" Bella asked to change the subject.

"Rose and I were in Tennessee to take care of some business I had there..."

"You and Rose? So she wasn't really your sister… were you two together?"

"We dated for a while, but it wasn't meant to be. She met Emmett and it was love at first sight. They've been together ever since."

"And you were just ok with that?"

"Rose and I both knew from the start that what we shared would never last. We were good for each other for a time when she needed me, but I knew she wasn't the one I was destined to be with. Emmett is her soul mate. She's just my sister now, and Emmett is like a brother to me."

"So this isn't like some kind of kinky polygamous group marriage thing where you all swap back and forth or something, right?"

"Nope, no swapping or sharing or group stuff going on. I like girls and I don't share. I have a whole different kind of kinky going on. I can show you sometime if you're interested."

"Umm… Maybe… someday. I'll keep that in mind, but don't get your hopes up."

"I'll wait for you to be ready. I'll never do anything to hurt you, unless you ask me to."

I knew she was getting uncomfortable with this line of conversation too, so I let her change the subject again.

"So, Emmett and Rose mentioned two more of your friends. Alice and somebody called the Major?"

"Alice and Jasper, they're another couple. They travel with us too. The five of us work together on the road."

"You've mentioned that several times, that you were here on business. What kind of business are you in?"

"It's complicated…"

"It seems like a lot of your life is complicated. You don't like to tell me all the details."

"I don't lie when I don't have to…"

"You edit. Quit trying to protect me from the truth…"

"I can't tell you all of the truth yet." I didn't want to tell her I'd have to hurt her if I told her the truth. "You asked about my business dealings…"

"Fine, lie to me about what you do for a living."

"Everything I've told you is the truth, Bella. My biological parents were very wealthy. Most of their fortune is invested in the stock market and businesses across the country. I've used that wealth as seed money to greatly expand upon the fortune they left me. Sometimes I make new investments and need to be on site to trouble shoot."

"So you're rich…"

"I don't want for anything… I try not to let it influence my lifestyle."

"So why do you ride around with a biker gang if you're loaded…?"

"Because I can... I travel a lot and need to be able to travel inconspicuously. I prefer to travel like this. It allows me to keep a low profile and see parts of the country that most people never see. It also works with my other business interests."

"Other business interests?"

"We also have a contract to manage the interests for some clients from Italy in America. We manage their affairs and investigate rules violations in their organization in the Americas."

"But that's really your primary focus, isn't it? You have your own money and investments, but your life revolves around working for these Italians."

That was a truly intuitive observation. She was smart and perceptive. She'd already called me on my omissions once, and she'd correctly surmised my involvement with the Volturi. I was going to have to be more careful.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your colors and the motto on your jacket tell me that. The same with the patch on your shoulder, it has the same motto, 'Viceregal speciales virtutes. Militiae excubiis investigative Volturi'. That means something like, 'Viceregal special forces. Volturi guard investigative service'. So who are these Volturi that you work for?"

"You read Latin?"

"I read a lot of books. You pick things up after a while. Latin is the basic root language for all of the romance languages. English borrows a lot of words from it and I have Spanish in school… They both share common roots for a lot of words... I get good grades... I'm in the gifted and talented program at my school. Learning things is just easy for me…"

"I'll say… That's impressive."

"So are you going to tell me about these Volturi you work for?"

"Not really. They're an ancient family in Tuscany. They have wide spread interests all over the world and a global organization. I do work for them in the Americas, mostly in the southern states, Texas and Mexico. This is the first time they've asked us to come to Arizona, but I might get jobs that send me anywhere from Northern Canada and Alaska to Peru depending on what I need to look into. I can't really tell you anymore about them."

I thought for a second, and then added, "Don't try to find out anymore about them on your own... They're very secretive and place a high value on their anonymity. If you start poking around, somebody like me might turn up wondering why. Only they won't be nice to you."

"Ok… What do you investigate for them?"

"They have a very stringent code of personal conduct in their organization. I investigate rules violations, and little girls who are too nosy for their own good."

Bella chuckled. "So what do you do with these girls you investigate?"

"Apparently I take them to the fair and ply them with corn dogs and snow cones."

"That's all you've got?"

"The night is young. Perhaps my investigative technique will improve. How do you feel about games of chance? Shall I win you a prize?"

_To be continued..._

**Author's note:**

I've also posted chapter 6 of More Than Human, if you're interested in or reading that story as well.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	22. Chapter 22 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 22 Bella

_Previously:_

_Bella chuckled. "So what do you do with these girls you investigate?"_

"_Apparently I take them to the fair and ply them with corn dogs and snow cones."_

"_That's all you've got?"_

"_The night is young. Perhaps my investigative technique will improve. How do you feel about games of chance? Shall I win you a prize?"_

_..._

"You can give it your best shot, but all of these games are rigged."

"That's an urban legend. The worst of the abuses were cleaned up years and years ago, but legit carnies still have to deal with the stereotype. Nowadays, they just make the games very difficult instead of attempting to bilk you out of your money with games that are impossible to win."

"If you say so, it's your money."

"Just pick out what you want, and leave the rest up to me, ok?"

"Fine, Umm…how about one of those big teddy bears in that booth over there?" She pointed out a booth.

Luckily it was one of the easier challenges for me. It was a pitching game, and I and my family had always been fond of baseball. It was the classic game where you had to knock down a stack of milk bottles with a baseball. The catch was that to win the big prize, all of the bottles had to be knocked completely off the base to win, not simply knocked down. The easy targets up front had substantially larger bases that made knocking the bottles off harder. The more difficult to hit targets farther back had progressively smaller bases that made it easier to knock off the bottles, but considerably harder to hit the target with enough power to clear the base.

It was getting late, and I'd have to make it quick before the fair closed for the night. I could hear the carnie checking us out as we approached the booth.

_That is one sweet little cutie… God she's hot… I'd love to get her alone in my trailer… show her what a real man can do for her… I bet she's a screamer… I'd make her scream my name… Not like this grease ball punk with delusions of biker… probably some poser that rides a Honda or some jap bike… Jeez, why do they always get the hot chicks…?_

"So you want to try your luck tonight, Fonzie?" The carnie asked.

"Not so much luck. I've pitched a ball or two. What do I have to do to win one of the big bears?" I asked, pointing out the row of prizes in question.

"You get three balls for twenty bucks. There are three standard levels of prizes, red, white, and blue. Knock down the stack of bottles on the colored base, and you can pick a prize off the same color shelf. Knock the bottles completely off the base, and you get to move up one level. If you knock down the bottles on the gold base you can pick off the gold shelf. To get the big bear, you have to knock the bottles all the way off the gold base."

I took out my wallet and gave him a twenty dollar bill. He set three balls on the counter in front of me. I put my wallet away, and shrugged out of my jacket. I heard Bella's breath get slightly ragged as she sucked in a deep breath between her teeth. Her heart rate increased with a ragged stutter, and then beat faster.

I looked back at her as I laid my jacket on the counter. She was biting her lower lip, and her face was flushed. Her eyes were hooded as she stared at me with undisguised lust. I saw her eyes move as she looked me up and down, and I could only imagine she was undressing me with her eyes as she devoured my back and bare shoulders and arms with her hungry eyes. They lingered on my ass for an inordinate amount of time before she looked back up into my eyes and then quickly looked away toward the game, embarrassed at getting caught checking me out.

I smiled and turned back to the task at hand. "The gold base, you say, and the bottles have to be knocked clean off. Do I have to do it with one pitch, or can I try to knock them off with the rest of the balls?"

"One pitch, and then I set them back up if you hit them."

"Ok, just wanted to be sure."

I picked up a ball and hefted it in my hand. It was light and under weight. It wasn't a regulation baseball, and the center of mass seemed off center. It wouldn't fly straight if a human was throwing it unless they were a major league pitcher, but then they'd notice that the game was rigged.

I hauled back my arm to wind up and let fly at the stack of bottles on the gold stand. I aimed low at the middle of the stack.

The bottles exploded off the base and were knocked clean off.

_Aw shit…! And at the end of the night even…! Why couldn't they have come by earlier… At least it might have drummed up some business if she was carrying it all around the fair…_

"That's quite an arm you've got there. So which one do you want sweetheart?"

"Umm… The white one I guess… I don't do pink."

The carnie got the bear off the shelf and handed it to Bella. It was almost as big as she was.

"So, what else do you want? I have two more pitches…" I saw the carnie wince out of the corner of my eye. We could have three of these bears if she was greedy.

"Oh, that's right. Is there anything you want?"

"No, and I said I'd win you a prize."

"Would Rose or Alice want a big bear?" I saw the carnie wince again when she asked.

"I don't think they'd have room for it in their luggage."

"Oh, that's right. Well, how about a couple of those little bears then? They're cute too." She asked, pointing at the much smaller bears on the lowest rack.

I nodded and knocked down two of the red stacks of bottles with my two remaining pitches, and the carnie breathed a sigh of relief.

"What colors, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Red and pink. Red for Rose, and pink for Alice."

"Ok, red and pink." The carnie handed her the prizes, and I put my jacket back on.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said as we walked away.

"You're welcome. I like doing nice things for you."

"I can tell. You've been doing things for me since we met."

"You do things for the people you care about. That's how you show them that you care."

"I haven't done anything for you…"

"Just being with me and spending time with me is enough."

"Maybe I want to do more for you…"

"It's getting late. We should head up to the gate to meet the others."

"Ok."

It was a short walk from the midway to the gate. The others were already outside the gate by the motorcycles when we walked up.

"Edward?! Did you have to?" Rose exclaimed. "How is she going to carry that on your bike? What were you thinking?"

"I asked Bella which one she wanted, and I won it for her."

"Oh… That's right. I guess I wasn't thinking…" Bella said. "Edward won these two for you..." She handed Rose and Alice the smaller bears.

"Thank you..." Rose said as she accepted the gift. Alice took the other bear and just beamed at Bella.

"That's ok, hon." Alice said. "We'll take care of it. Go put it in the front of her pickup truck, Rose. Phil is sleeping. He won't even know you were there. We'll meet you by the fence around the pits."

"Fine," Rose said. "Can I have the bear, Bella? I'll take good care of it."

"Ok…" Bella handed the stuffed animal to Rose.

Rose didn't go back into the fair, but headed around the outside through the parking lot at a brisk human pace. She was out of sight in seconds, and then I could hear her running.

I looked back, and Bella was stunned, taking in the scene. She was staring at Emmett, Alice and Jasper, but her attention was split between them and the trio of vintage Harleys.

"I suppose I should make introductions," I said. "Bella, these are my two other companions, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. Alice, Jasper, this is Bella Swan."

"Let me guess, Bella is a nickname for Isabella? The famous Miss I. Swan in the flesh?" Jasper asked with a smirk. He bowed to her without moving any closer. "I saw you race today, Ma'am. It was a most impressive showing. I look forward to seeing you race again tomorrow."

"Thank you," Bella said. She blushed again and looked down at her toes.

Alice couldn't restrain herself any longer and bounced forward and wrapped her arms around Bella in a hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Bella. I've been waiting for you for so very long. Edward has been so lonely, but you two are perfect together. Now our family is finally complete!"

"Umm… it's nice to meet you too, Alice."

"Let her go, Alice," Jasper said. "You're scaring the girl. She needs time to adjust and accept all of this. They've only just met."

"Alright," Alice said as she let go of Bella. "But you've got to admit, she's perfect for him. We're going to be best friends, Bella. Just you wait and see."

"We better go get Rose," Emmett said. "She's going to get mad if she has to wait too long."

"Oh, wait one minute!" Alice said as she ran over to Jasper's bike and opened the saddle bag, reaching for a package. "I've got something for you."

Alice came back over and handed something small to Bella. "Here, you'll need these. Slip this into your purse, and clip this onto your ear. Just press the first button on the ear piece, and you'll be able to hear us and talk to us when we're on the highway." I saw the cell phone and Bluetooth head set in her hands that Alice had given her. She was holding a pair of glasses too. They were a simple set of auto-darkening form fitting clear safety glasses, and would protect her eyes from dust, road debris and bugs while we were riding.

"I can't take all this, Alice… It's too much…"

"You'll need the glasses to keep the wind out of your eyes while we ride if you want to see where we're going. If you don't take the rest, you won't be able to hear what we're saying about you when we're talking about you behind your back."

"You wouldn't…"

"You won't know, will you, unless you use it?"

"That's playing dirty!"

"I know." Alice said with a smirk. "We better go get Rose."

"Ok, let's go," I said, leading Bella over to my bike while Alice climbed on behind Jasper. Bella slipped the phone into her purse, clipped the head set onto her ear and then put on the glasses. I clipped a Bluetooth head set to my ear too for a prop, and took my mirror shades out and put them on. I saw the rest follow suit. Normally we didn't bother with the headsets, but Bella would need one to be able to hear all of us while were riding, and we'd have to really use them so she could hear us talk unless we were going to scream at her.

"Wow, this is yours, and you actually ride it? All the time? That's an honest to god authentic '49 Hydra-Glide! It should be in a museum. I'd be afraid to break it."

"Rose takes good care of them for us. I've loved this bike ever since I bought it. I own other more modern bikes, but this is one of my favorites." I didn't mention that I'd bought it brand new and was the original owner.

Bella gingerly climbed onto the back of the bike behind me, settling onto the passenger pad behind the seat, and settling the insoles of her sneakers on the foot pegs. I was in heaven with her thighs pressed against my hips, and her delicate arms resting on my waist just above my hip bones. She held me tighter and gave a little moan when I kicked the engine over and the motor vibration radiated through the frame and up through the seat pad between her legs.

Jasper fired up his bike, and the odd sound of the engine caught Bella's attention. She looked over at his bike, and I heard her sharp intake of breath as she studied the bike in more detail.

"Jesus, is that a '42 XA 750? An honest to god Rommel Express? They only built like a thousand of those in '42 for the desert campaign in North Africa before they stopped production."

"Yes, that's Jasper's baby. He likes it because it's not your typical Harley."

"I'll say. It has horizontally opposed cylinders instead of the classic V-twin design, and it's one of the first shaft drive bikes ever introduced."

"I like her, Edward. She knows bikes," Emmett said. "So what am I riding, Bella?"

I felt her turn and look over at Emmett's bike as we cruised around the parking lot heading for the pit area behind the motocross track.

"Hmm… Springer front suspension and Springer seat suspension with a solid tail frame. Laid out long and low for a cruiser, but it's got the 74 cubic inch panhead engine. I'd say it's a '48 FL series cruiser."

"Oh, she's a keeper, Edward. You gotta love a girl who knows bikes." Emmett said with a laugh.

We got around to where the fenced off pit area was and Rose was waiting with her arms crossed on her chest, tapping her foot as she waited impatiently for us to show up.

"It's about goddamn time," Rose complained. "I could have run back faster than waiting for you jokers to show up."

She didn't waste any time, trotting over to Emmett's bike and climbing on behind him when we pulled up next to her. We pulled away and headed out of the parking lot once Rose was settled.

"So, what's the plan, Alice?" I asked once we were out of the fair traffic and on the road heading into town.

"Turn left at the next light and head northeast on highway 60. I thought we'd try that other bar tonight. You know, the one I said was farther out. It's up in Sun City by where Bella's mom lived."

I picked the map coordinates out of Alice's head, and I knew the route we'd need to take. She was better than a GPS. I didn't have to program her, just ask her where we were going, and she'd visualize the route.

"A bar?" Bella exclaimed. "I can't go to a bar, Edward! I'm only sixteen…"

"It'll be ok. Just act like you own the place and follow our lead. I'll buy you a pop if you don't want anything stronger. Most bars don't really care as along as they don't get in trouble."

"Umm… Ok… I kind of like the white wine my mom drinks at home, but I've never tried anything else. Not even beer. I don't know what to order."

"White wine is ok. You can try what we order and see what you like."

"Ok... Wait a minute! How do you know where my mom lives? And we don't live there anymore! We had to move..."

"Lucky guess." Alice said. "

"Alice just knows things sometime," I said. "You get used to it after awhile." It made me think though. How long had Alice been watching Bella? This wasn't a chance encounter. She'd told Rose which parts to carry so we could fix her dirt bike, and now she knew where Bella's mom lived. This was important to her if she was keeping tabs on her.

Bella was quiet for most of the ride. I opened up the throttle once we hit the freeway and flew down the highway at a hundred miles an hour. I kept the speed down while we were in the city. I could spot the state troopers by their thoughts before they'd ever notice us, and I kept tabs on our immediate future in Alice's mind so I knew we were safe. Bella pressed her face against my back and held on tight while we cruised out of Phoenix proper and headed out to the Sun City suburb.

I felt Bella sigh against my back as we passed through the residential housing tracts along both sides of the freeway.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just miss this town. Alice was right. I used to live out here with my mom, and then Phil moved in with us when they got married."

I already knew, but I asked anyhow. The others hadn't heard the story. "What happened?"

"We lost the house to the bank. Mom gave up her teaching job so she could spend more time traveling with Phil after they got married. Then he got injured and couldn't play ball. The team put him on waivers until he could play again and mom's paycheck as a substitute teacher didn't pay all the bills. They don't pay unemployment or disability for sports injuries. The bank foreclosed on the mortgage, and we had to move."

"Where did you go?"

"To a camp ground for a couple of weeks. We had enough cash left to get a storage space for our furniture and most of our stuff. We lived in a tent until Phil found us a mobile home in a trailer park to move into. We got a PO Box out here close to where we used to live and lied to the school about our address so I wouldn't have to change schools."

"That sucks, kid," Emmett said. "We went through tough times like that when I was growing up. We almost lost the farm to the bank when my dad passed. Two of my older brother's had to leave home to find factory jobs in the city, and I had to drop out of high school to go to work, but we made do and got through it."

"What about your mom? Did she try to go back to work?" I asked.

"It's hard to find a teaching job in the middle of the school year. She should have been looking this summer if she was going to go back to work, but Phil got better and started playing again. Thing is, this is September, and the baseball seasons almost over."

"So what will you do in the off season this winter? You don't have enough time to build up any kind of savings to carry you through until spring training in April. That's seven months or more before he'll have a steady paycheck. Shouldn't your mother be looking for work to help support your family?"

"Phil works the off season as an athletic trainer at a local gym, but mom's pinning all of her hopes on him getting signed for a motocross pro race team. She wants to travel with him on the race circuit."

"Where does that leave you? It doesn't sound like your mother is thinking about you at all in her plans. You have what, two more years of high school before you'd leave home to go off to college?"

"If everything works out the way Renee hopes it will, I guess I'm going to get packed off to Washington to live with my dad."

Alice's thoughts invaded my mind while Bella was talking. _Not going to happen, Edward... _Several images flashed through my head. I knew they were snippets of visions she'd had. They were Bella traveling with us for the most part. I didn't want to think about how that was possible yet. If she spent any great amount of time with us, she couldn't help but learn all of our secrets.

"That doesn't seem fair." I said to her, continuing our conversation.

"Who ever said life was fair?"

"I suppose that's true, but there are always options, Bella. You don't have to do that, go off to Washington if you don't want to."

"You keep saying that. I guess I'm willing to discuss options. So far I'm not thrilled with any of my choices. I just don't want to end up on the street by myself with nothing."

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said. "Edward won't let that happen. We'll take care of you."

I pulled up in front of the bar, parked the bike, and shut it down before Bella had a chance to ask Alice what she meant. Bella climbed off and I stepped off beside her. She took off her glasses and the headset and slipped them into her purse while the others parked.

The Octane Lounge looked a little more laid back than the bar we'd gone to the other night. Ours weren't the only Harleys, but there were a smattering of jap bikes, an even mix of Goldwings and rice rockets. There were pickups and cars in the parking lot too. The bar looked darker with a younger crowd. There were people standing out front in groups talking, and I could hear dance music coming from inside.

I led the way to the door and we went inside. The place wasn't overly crowded but they were doing a healthy business for a Thursday night. The crowd ranged from barely legal twenty-something's on up. There were enough younger people that Bella didn't stand out, and we almost fit in.

I turned to Alice. "Table?"

She nodded. "Follow me." She led the way into the bar towards the back. We passed another group headed the other way, and the waitress was just wiping down the table as we walked up and sat down.

"Wow, talk about perfect timing," The cocktail waitress said. "Well, I'm here. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a glass of white wine and a double Jack, straight up."

The cocktail waitress looked at me, and then looked pointedly at Bella sitting beside me. "I think I'm going to need to see some ID's tonight." She said, looking back at me.

I reached for my wallet, and Bella started to reach for her purse, but Alice stopped her before she could do more than move her hand. I slipped my ID out of the wallet and handed it to the waitress with a folded bill for a tip. "I think one ID should be sufficient tonight."

The cocktail waitress looked at my ID, and palmed the bribe when she handed it back to me. "Ok, that'll work." Then she turned to Bella. "Are you ok, Honey? Is this where you want to be tonight?"

"Huh? Sure, I'm fine, Thank you." Bella said, startled.

"Ok, if you need anything, a ride home, or a phone call, you let me know."

The cocktail waitress took the rest of our orders and went to the bar to get them.

"Did you just bribe her to serve me? And what was up with her asking me if I'm ok?"

"She's very brave," Jasper said. "She was concerned for your well being."

"My well being? What do you mean?"

"She wanted to make sure you were here because you wanted to be, and that none of us are taking advantage of you," Rose said. "There are unscrupulous people in the world that might try to gain a young girls trust, and then ply her with alcohol to relax her natural inhibitions to have their wicked way with her. We don't know anybody like that, do we, Edward?"

"No, Rose, we don't. I have no intention of taking advantage of anyone, and if and when I have my wicked way with anybody, it'll be what they want."

"Fine, Just checking to make sure we're both still on the same page."

"I believe we are…"

"It's nice to ask first, Edward. Don't assume…"

"It's nice to know that so many people are looking out for me," Bella said cutting us both off, "but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Now answer my question. Did you bribe the waitress to serve me?"

Rose shrugged, giving up. _Be good to her, Edward…! She's just a little girl…! I'll kick your ass if you aren't nice to her… You've changed since we were together… Maybe it was Alice… I know what you two did together… You're so much more pushy now… Maybe it's the Volturi thing… Absolute power corrupting absolutely…_

"Does it matter?" I asked, ignoring Rose. I wasn't going to hurt Bella… at least I didn't plan to… "We often have to pay a premium for service, whether it's the occasional bribe or the cost of a custom ID, we still have to pay. I doubted you had appropriate ID. We were here; I didn't want to leave yet to go someplace else."

"Thank you. I've never seen anything like that except in the movies. You didn't have to do that. You could have just ordered me a pop."

"It was too late once she decided you were underage," Alice said. "Edward had to, or she would have asked us to leave. Quiet now, here she comes."

The cocktail waitress came back to our table and served our drinks on cocktail napkins. She looked at me, and then at Bella again with concern, and then walked away to check the rest of her tables.

"Ok, now that's just creepy," Bella said, watching the cocktail waitress walk away.

"The cocktail waitress being concerned about you being safe is creepy to you? But you're ok hanging out with all of us. Now that's just downright strange." Emmett said with a grin and chuckled to himself.

Rose smacked him on the back of the head, and I just glared at him. Emmett had a tendency to speak his mind at inopportune times, and Bella was just too observant to let that go.

"Why is it odd for me to be ok with hanging out with all of you?" She asked, looking around at our group, studying our appearance.

Typically, humans in general were intimidated by us and felt an undercurrent of fear or uneasiness in our presence. They felt 'creeped out' by being near us or were simply just afraid of us. It was one reason the biker persona worked so well for us. It gave people a reason to be afraid of us without cluing in to the fact that something odd was going on. It was odd that Bella felt perfectly at ease with us.

I ignored the question and changed the subject. "On the way over here, you said you weren't thrilled with any of your choices and you'd be willing to discuss options. What is your opinion of high school?"

"Ok…" She knew I was changing the subject to avoid answering her question, but she let me get away with it. "I suppose it's a necessary evil. I'm starting junior year this year so I have two years to go."

"I know that much. Is high school important to you?"

"Yes. I can't ignore it, it's necessary to my future. I'm not about to simply dropout. I want to graduate, but it's really just a stepping stone to college. College is required to start a decent career so I don't end up in a trailer park like my mom."

"Ok. Let's talk options. Do you need to experience the social aspects of high school, or are you more interested in just graduating? Do you feel the need to join clubs, go to football games and dances, hang out with the kids in school, or would you be content with a diploma?"

"I could seriously do without all the high school drama, especially if I have to start at a new school. I don't go to football games, and I don't dance. If I started at a new school, I wouldn't have any friends for a while. On the other hand, I don't want a diploma mill diploma, and the GED is pretty worthless for getting into a decent college. I realize I need to really finish high school to learn the things they teach before I'll be ready for college. Not to mention the fact that extracurricular activities look good on a college application."

"But you'd be open to the idea of say an online high school where you take all the classes, turn in all the work and earn credits towards graduation. The difference being you can attend anywhere you have an internet connection but don't have to physically attend classes."

"I suppose that would work for me, but something like that costs money, a lot more money than public school. You have to buy all your own books and pay tuition and lab fees."

"You sound like you've already looked into it."

"I did some research. I thought it might be an option for me to finish school instead of going to Washington to live with my dad. It won't work for me."

"Why won't it work for you?"

"I don't even own my own computer, Edward, let alone have the kind of money it would take to essentially go to a private high school. We can barely afford all the fees and costs associated with public high school, and we only just scrape by because we get low income assistance from the government."

"Ok, but hypothetically speaking, if money wasn't an issue, would it work for you?"

"Hypothetically speaking…, yes, if I hit the lotto tomorrow it would be perfect. I could turn in all the work, earn credits to graduate, and wouldn't have to deal with all the high school drama. I wouldn't have to worry about first day jitters and being the center of attention or any of the hassles associated with going to a new school."

"If you don't want to be the center of attention, then why do you enter competitions to race motorcycles?" Jasper asked. "Doesn't winning garner a modicum of attention? Victory would surely put you in the limelight for a time at least."

Bella shrugged. "The attention doesn't last for long, and then I can blend back into the crowd. I race because it's totally awesome being out on the track. It's like I connect with the bike and I'm a different person. The speed, the adrenaline rush…I'm not clumsy when I'm riding…Half the time it's like a controlled fall and I just aim the bike where I want it to land. Falling down is easy for me. I enjoy the competition because it gives me a standard to gage my skill against. Winning is a necessary evil to prove my ability. Besides, I can always use the prize money."

"Isn't it the same with high school? The attention is fleeting and fades away."

"I suppose, but it lasts longer than the couple of minutes it takes to collect a trophy. Besides, high school isn't a competition. You only need to demonstrate a specific level of proficiency defined by earning credit for classes, while the attention you have to deal with is ongoing for weeks or months until the newness wears off, and then you still have to deal with the rest of the kids in your class for the whole school year. Now that's something that would be worth paying a premium to avoid."

Bella had been sipping her white wine while we talked and she set down the empty glass. I was done with my drink, as were the rest. I signaled the cocktail waitress to come over, and ordered another round. She took the order and went to the bar to get our drinks.

"Ok," I said. "We've established a viable option for high school so you wouldn't have to start at a new school or go live with your father. What are your views on college?"

"We haven't 'established a viable option for high school'. We were speaking about a purely hypothetical situation. I'd never be able to afford to do that, so it isn't an option."

"Why don't we table that discussion for the time being, and assume that if you want to pursue that option that the money will be available?"

"Fine, but I don't see how that's possible."

"It could be. Now we were talking about college. Do the same criteria apply to the college experience?"

"No, college is completely different from high school. I'd actually want to attend college as opposed to doing it online. The attention thing isn't as big an issue because everyone in your whole class is new too. Everybody's the new kid, so you start on an even footing. It's not like you're coming into an established pecking order as an outsider. I think living in the dorms and having late night study sessions and exploring a college campus would be fun. I'd really hate to miss out on all of that and simply do the work to just get a degree."

"I think going to college would be a fun experience too," Alice chimed in. "I've always wondered what it would be like to go to school."

"That's not really an option for you, darlin'," Jasper commented. "I suppose we should be thankful that there are online colleges today so you have the option to even pursue a degree."

"I know, but I still think it would be fun." Alice said a little wistfully as she considered the idea.

"Why isn't that an option for you, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I have a medical condition that makes it very difficult. I was diagnosed with erythropoietic protoporphyria when I was very small. It's a condition characterized by acute photosensitivity. I need to take extreme care to avoid exposure to sunlight."

"Sunlight? You mean you can't go out in the daylight?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Nope," Alice said, popping the p. "Not unless I'm into needless torture. Going out in the sun is extremely painful and can cause a reaction like severe sunburn from minutes of exposure. It causes chemicals to build up in my blood stream that can cause liver damage and damage other organs and tissues."

"I'm so sorry, Alice... There's nothing you can do about it?"

"Not really. There's no real treatment for it. There are some really gross pills that make your skin turn yellow to try and block the effects, but I don't take them. The only treatment for the symptoms of sunlight exposure is blood transfusion to replace the contaminated blood. Staying out of the sun let's me avoid that."

Bella looked even more pale than normal and took a big drink of her wine, finishing it off. "I couldn't deal with that... I don't deal well with blood or needles…"

Emmett chuckled at her confession and everybody smiled. Blood was something you had to learn to deal with if you hung out with us.

"Wait one minute," Emmett said, turning to Edward. "You're dating a girl that can't even handle talking about blood? Jeez, I swear she practically turned green when Alice mentioned transfusions. She'd totally freak out if she kn..." Rose smacked him on the back of the head again to shut him up.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's enough, Emmett," I said.

"Aw, C'mon Edward. We all know what's going on here. You'd see how funny it is if you'd pull the stick out of your ass for two minutes to think about it."

Bella seemed confused at our reaction, but let it pass. Alice continued talking to cover Emmett's faux pas.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. My schedule is completely reversed as a result of it though. I just sleep during the day and then I'm up all night. We travel at night to avoid the sun. The biggest problem is stores and services being closed when I'm up and around but there's usually enough overlap to let me do what I need to do."

"So you all work and travel together…"

"We've adjusted our schedules to accommodate Alice's condition," I said.

"So basically all of you sleep during the day and you're up all night?"

"Party 'til the break of day, baby!" Emmett exclaimed boisterously. "Daytime is overrated in my opinion. We dance with the devil until dawn, and sleep all day where angels fear to tread."

"Speaking of which, would you like to dance, Bella?" I asked. There was no band tonight, but there was equipment set up on the stage. The DJ was taking a break, and somebody had put on a set of slow dance music on the jukebox.

"So you're the devil now?"

"Some would say so..."

"I don't dance. I fall down to faster music, but I have two left feet. I'll just step all over yours."

"I think I'll survive. I'm wearing boots. Besides, skill at dancing is all in the leading. Give me a chance to prove myself? Please?"

"I don't know…"

"You said you wanted to do something nice for me too. If you don't enjoy it, we can sit back down."

"That's not fair…"

"I thought we decided life isn't fair."

"Alright… I guess so… Just one dance…"

I stood up and shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. I heard Bella's heart rate increase and her sudden sharp intake of breath. She seemed to breathe faster and harder as I held out my hand to her. She glanced up at me, and then quickly looked back down, avoiding my eyes but she reached out and took my hand.

I helped her to her feet and led her out onto the dance floor. There were a few of other couples dancing. The crowd had thinned out and most of the people were sitting at tables drinking and having quiet conversations. The others soon followed us out onto the dance floor. I knew Alice and Rosalie had been holding back to be polite, but this was where they wanted to be so they could be close to their mates as intimately as possible in this all too public setting.

I turned to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. She draped her arms loosely around my neck and shoulders as we moved to the music. I kept it simple with a slow two-step that was easy for her to follow and we fell into a gentle rhythm.

Her body was so warm and soft; it felt incredible to hold her in my arms like this as her heat radiated through me, warming me. Her firm young breasts were pressed against my chest and her scent was unbelievably compelling this close as she laid her head on my shoulder. The attraction was intense and extremely satisfying, gently soothing my growing need to be with her and experience everything about her.

I knew that the only way I would be able to be parted from her during the day would be when the sleep claimed me. It would be agony to leave her at her mother's house and return to the motel alone, but it was too soon for her to know that much about me.

One dance turned into two, and then we gave up counting as we held each other close and moved to the music. Bella was surprisingly graceful when she wasn't being self-conscious, and she wasn't worried about people looking at her now. We were too wrapped up in each other to worry about the outside world.

"Edward," Bella asked after a while, "When you talk about options and me not having to go to Washington or travel with mom and Phil on the race circuit, what are you really trying to say?"

"It's too soon to talk about. We've only just met, and I don't want to scare you away."

"Ok... You travel a lot for your work… Do you live someplace? The colors on your jacket have a rocker for Chicago. Is that where you're from?"

"I was born in Chicago. I own a house there, and we spend quite a bit of time there I suppose. We were at our house in Colorado when we started this run down to Arizona. We have other houses scattered around the country. We're on the road more often than we stay at any of them, though."

"I'd love to be able to travel like that. I've never been anywhere but Phoenix. I lived in Forks in Washington until I was two and Riverside, California until I was five, but I don't remember much about that time. I spend a couple of weeks with my dad during the summer, and my mom is fond of taking summer road trips to obscure tourist attractions, but that's all the traveling I've ever done. That must be great, not being tied down and having to punch a clock for a nine to five job."

"What will it be like here if Phil doesn't get signed?"

"God, I don't even want to think about that… The three of us trying to live on what he'll make as a trainer at the gym? Mom will have an occasional paycheck from subbing, but she'll be pissed off all the time because we won't have any money and won't be able to do anything. I'll have to lie about where I live, and then worry about how I'm going to get to school everyday, or switch schools anyhow. Money will be tight, and we'll struggle every month. I suppose I can try and find a part time job to help out."

"And if you weren't there?"

"It would be easier for them, but they'd still have to scrimp to get by. I wouldn't leave right away though. I'd wait until Phil went out on the road with the Diamondbacks, and then I'd probably move to Washington to live with my dad."

"That's practically the whole school year. Spring training starts in April and they play through the summer. You'd go out there for the last two months of school?"

Bella sighed. "You're right… I suppose I should go sooner. Maybe at winter break so I'd be there for at least half the school year…"

"What if he gets signed to a race team? Won't he have to leave sooner for that?"

"Yeah… They'd want him to finish out the season… They race year round in different places… I guess I'd have to leave sooner if Renee goes with him…"

"But you're not satisfied with your choices. You'd like an alternative."

"I'd like to have more options… What about you? How long are you going to be in town for?

"A couple of weeks…" I heard her breath catch. Her heartbeat spiked and pounded in her chest as she held me tighter, like she didn't want to let go. "I might be able to stay for a little longer, maybe as long as a month. It depends on what happens with my business. We came early to look around because we hadn't been here before. Alice handles our scheduling and plans our itinerary. She decided to bring us here now." And now I knew why. She'd seen Bella and she knew what would happen when I met her.

"A couple of weeks…?" Bella repeated as I rambled on. It was a forlorn sounding moan as though she only had that long to live.

"I'm sorry," I said as I stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Can we get out of here, Edward?"

"Sure…" I said as I stepped away and wrapped my arm around her waist. I held her close as we went back to the table to gather our things.

_Remember what I told you, Edward…, Sunrise is at 6:10 am… You have to have her home and be back at the motel before then…_ _Unless you decide to keep her_... Alice's thoughts played in my head as I helped Bella into her sweater.

_To be continued..._

**Author's note:**

I've made some updates to my profile if you haven't looked at it recently. I've added some discussion of my stories in process, plans for completing them, and synopsis of the unposted stories I'm working on as well. The poll is still up if you haven't voted.

I've also posted chapter 7 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	23. Chapter 23 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 23 Bella

_Be gentle with her, Edward…, she's still innocent… Don't hurt her… God… What if she's your mate…? You'll have to turn her… She's so young… She has her whole life in front of her… Marriage… Family… She could have babies if she wanted them… Could I have walked away from Emmett if he'd been healthy…? I don't know… This is so hard, Edward…_ Rose thought as Bella and I walked to the door.

Emmett and Jasper's thoughts were of a more intimate congratulatory nature. They were more than content in their relationships with their mates, but they'd enjoyed living vicariously through my various liaisons throughout the years, enjoying the fact that my partners changed and were multiple and varied. I had a feeling that that part of my existence was over now.

We stopped next to my motorcycle, and I gathered Bella into my arms, holding her close with my hands tracing circles on the small of her back. I looked deeply into her deep brown eyes, and she gazed back up into my burgundy ones. Her small hands were against my chest resting on my t-shirt, and then she snaked them around my neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of my neck.

"I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." My hand moved higher on her back, tracing up her spine between her shoulder blades, pulling her body against mine.

Her face was turned up towards mine. I leaned down bringing our faces closer and closer together.

She wasn't breathing but I could feel her heart pounding in her chest, racing in anticipation. I hesitated — not in the normal way, the human way. Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

I hesitated to test myself, to see if this was safe, to make sure I was still in control of my need. Her scent was so intense and compelling, but I wanted so much more than just her blood. I needed all of her.

And then my lips pressed very softly against hers.

What neither of us was prepared for was her response. Electricity boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. Her breath came in a wild gasp. Her fingers knotted in my hair, clutching me to her. Her lips parted as I breathed in her heady scent. Her body molded to mine and I felt her erect nipples grind into my chest.

Energy pulsed between us and suddenly the quiet in the parking lot seemed to be humming. The pulsing current raced between us throbbing out of my chest into hers and back again. I was barely able to restrain my desire to touch her intimately and take her right there.

The throbbing electricity made it feel like I had a pulse again. My body sang with it. Like I was human. More than anything in the world, I wanted to feel her heat wrapped around me as I filled her and claimed her, making her mine. I wanted her, I needed her, and I knew I'd never be able to let her go.

My tongue traced across her lower lip, and then I felt the tip of her tongue touching mine. My tongue pushed into her mouth, exploring and teasing as they swirled together slick and sweet and velvety. Her taste was amazing, like flavors created specifically for me to entice me and make me yearn for her even more.

The throbbing electricity seemed to ratchet up in intensity, consuming us, forging a deeper bond between her soul and mine.

I felt Bella's hold on me slacken, and I realized she wasn't breathing. I broke the kiss and held her against my chest as she dragged in ragged breaths. She clung to me bonelessly until the swoon faded while playing idly with the short hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Wow, that was kind of intense…" she whispered breathlessly.

"It was amazing…"

"I want to be alone with you, Edward… Is there someplace we can go?"

"We can go for a ride…"

"Ok…"

"Is there someplace you'd like to go?"

"Don't you have…? Never mind… I know a place."

"Ok. Let's go. You can tell me how to get there while we're riding."

"Ok…"

I nodded and stepped back to swing my leg onto the Harley as I sat down. Bella scrambled on behind me and put her glasses back on and prepared for the ride, clipping the Bluetooth headset to her ear. She wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to my back as her thighs pressed into my hips.

"How do I work this headset so we have a private channel and don't talk to all of your friends?" Bella asked as I fired up the bike.

"If Alice has it setup like I suspect, then press the second button to select the option you want. Press it once, and then the first button and it will just call me instead of joining the conference call." I said as I drove to the exit of the parking lot.

She let go long enough to follow my instructions, and then I could hear her speak with an echo as her voice came to my ears from both her normal speech and the tiny speaker in my ear.

"Ok. Get back on sixty heading south, and then turn left onto W. Bell Road."

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"One of my favorite places. I spent a lot of time out here with Phil, scrounging around the junkyards looking for parts for my bike, and his too."

"A junkyard… Sounds romantic…"

Bella hit my shoulder. "We're not going to the junkyard! There's a place out here in the desert where Phil used to take me to ride dirt bikes. There aren't so many city lights, and you can lay back and really see the stars."

"Ok, that sounds romantic."

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve."

"I haven't actually seen it yet. To be honest, the junkyard would probably be amazing and romantic if I was there with you."

Bella held me tighter, and her heartbeat hammered in her chest. "You have an odd sense of the romantic, Edward. I'm not that special."

"You felt the same thing I felt when I was kissing you, right?"

"I think so… I've never kissed anyone else before. Now I finally understand what all the excitement is about. Turn left on El Mirage Road."

"That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. It was different from anything I've ever experienced. It's not always like that, Bella. That kiss was special. You are special."

"I'm not special, Edward. I'm just a girl from Phoenix. There are thousands of girls just like me here… I don't even know why you want to spend time with me. Most of them are a lot prettier than me…"

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? I don't want to be with any other girl. I want to spend time with you. You're special to me."

"I don't understand why, Edward."

"Sometimes there isn't a good reason why. We just connect. I was drawn to you from the second I saw you. I don't know how to explain it. You're a beautiful girl even if you don't believe it."

"And you are a silver tongued devil. How do I know you don't tell this to all the girls you pick up?"

"I don't pick up that many girls, and I've never said this to any of them."

"So you admit you pick up girls. Turn right on this dirt road coming up. Slow down, we're going to turn right before we get to the corner."

"I'm a man, I have needs. Of course I pick up girls. None of them have ever complained and none of them compared to you. Is this the turn?"

"Yes, there's a trail coming up on the right that leads up to the top of the ridge."

I followed Bella's directions and rode up to the top of the ridge. It wasn't very tall, but it was the high ground and I could see for miles in every direction. I wasn't sure how much detail Bella's human eyes would be able to pick out. The headlight from the bike was bright and she might need a few minutes for her limited night vision to adjust. Regardless, it wasn't very light out for a human. There was only the starlight and a thin sliver of moon. She would be able to see, but it would still be very dark to her, while the night was a brilliant vista of colors to me.

There was an open expanse of desert scrub off to the west that was crisscrossed with trails and motorcycle tracks. There were several junkyards to the east, and an open pit mine to the northeast. There were two or three blocks of residential houses almost due north of us, but they were screened by the hills, and didn't put out enough light to interfere with the view of the sky. There were millions of stars above us in the night sky twinkling and sparkling like diamond dust spread from horizon to horizon.

I pulled off the trail and parked the bike, settling it onto the kickstand, making sure the ground was firm enough to support it. Bella climbed off as I shut off the fuel valve and stepped off the bike. She took off her safety glasses and the headset and put them away in her purse.

"Is that a sleeping bag you've got strapped in front of the handle bars?" Bella asked. It was more of a light bedroll, designed to protect me from the sun in an emergency. It was thin, but it would serve that purpose.

"Yes, did you want to take a nap? There are places I can think of where you'd be more comfortable."

"Where? In your bed? I'm not that kind of girl. I just thought we could use it for a ground cloth to sit on."

"That is one of the places that comes to mind, but I won't offer if the thought makes you too uncomfortable." I said as I unfastened the bedroll. "Now show me this favorite place of yours."

"This is it. Anywhere here is fine. Phil taught me how to ride motorcycles out here. I've spent hours and hours out on those trails," she said, pointing west, "we used to sneak into the mines sometimes to ride, too, when nobody was around. I found the frame for my dirt bike in that big junkyard down the road over there," she said pointing to one of the big salvage yards east of us.

I walked a couple of yards away from the bike toward where there were some scrub trees, and opened the bed roll to spread it out on the ground. The night was warm and there was a light breeze scented with creosote, cactus and sage. The temperature was probably still in the seventies or low eighties despite the late hour. I took off my jacket and laid it on the edge of the ground cloth, and turned to look at Bella.

She looked a little apprehensive as she stood there looking down at her toes. She was biting her lower lip and had her arms crossed on her chest.

I reached out to her. "Hey, it's alright. I'll take you home if you don't want to be here." She didn't say anything, but took my hand and held it. Electricity flashed between us when she reached for it. I could feel the magnetic attraction through our joined hands.

I drew her towards me, and sat down on the thin sleeping bag, drawing her down to sit beside me. She set her purse beside my jacket, and slipped out of her sweater, laying it aside with our things.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Bella said as she leaned against my shoulder.

"You were kissing me in the parking lot and you wanted to go someplace where we could be alone. I rather enjoyed that. I was really hoping we could do some more of that if you like…"

"That's not what I meant. I know why we're here…"

"Good, I was hoping you hadn't forgotten already."

She hit my shoulder lightly. "I meant I don't know why I like you so much. I don't do things like this… I only just met you tonight. I don't just go off with strange boys like this. I've never done anything like this before..."

"Aren't you having a good time?"

"It's been really fun... I like you, but I don't understand this, Edward. I'm not very experienced. Actually, I have no experience with this sort of thing at all... I've only been an observer up until now. I've really never done anything like this before..."

"Do you spend a lot of time observing people kissing? You're not a stalker are you?" I asked with a light chuckle.

"Oh, shut up. Look who's talking. You were totally stalking me at the fair, checking me out before you got up the nerve to finally come talk to me."

"You saw all of that? I wasn't trying to work up my nerve. I was trying to decide the best way to approach you to talk to you, without totally freaking you out. I was worried you might tell me off and call for help."

"I might not have much experience, but I'm not stupid, Edward. I saw you, but it still shocked me that somebody like you would want to come talk to me. I just don't understand this. What I know about two people meeting tells me it doesn't usually happen like this."

"What doesn't happen like this?"

"Wanting you so much…"

"What do you want?"

"Oh… Just shut up and kiss me again before I chicken out and tell you to take…"

I turned to her and reached for her face, cupping it between my hands. I leaned into her, silencing her with my lips pressed to hers.

It was like the parking lot all over again. She reached for me, snaking her arms around my neck. Her hot hands cradled my head as her fingers tangled into my hair, her fingernails lightly scraping against my scalp. She pulled me into her as her lips parted and her tongue traced across my bottom lip, begging for entry. My lips parted and the tip of my tongue met hers.

Energy pulsed between us in a flare of attraction and an electric tingle flashed down my spine. I felt alive and energized as goose bumps broke out on my skin. My arms circled her body as my hands caressed her. I moved one hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head as the other moved to the small of her back, drawing our bodies together.

I leaned her back, lowering her to the sleeping bag without breaking the kiss. Her hands were moving on my body, caressing my shoulders and back.

Time seemed to stand still as we moved together rhythmically exploring each others bodies, touching, kissing, tasting. My tongue explored her mouth as our lips ground together, mine slipping against hers exploring her slick velvety strength as our kisses deepened and grew passionate.

I traced my hand over her stomach, grazing across the edge of her ribcage, moving inexorably higher. My hand moved onto her breast, squeezing her through the fabric of her shirt and bra. Bella stiffened momentarily as a shudder passed through her. She started to pull away but I held her close.

My lips moved to her ear. "I know you like it… Don't pull away, Bella… Just go with it…"

She seemed to hesitate while I kissed along her jaw back to her lips, but she stopped pushing me away and let me squeeze and knead her young firm breasts. My lips captured hers again and my tongue pushed into her mouth as we made out under the stars.

Time seemed to slip away as we writhed together on the thin sleeping bag out in the desert as the warm night breeze flowed past us. Bella was moaning against my lips as our tongues danced together and my hands explored her chest. Bella's hands explored my body, caressing my back, my shoulders, my chest and flat stomach. Her fingers traced the muscles on my stomach and chest as my tongue explored her mouth.

My hand was tracing across the hem of her worn tank top. It was frayed and mended and wonderful. My fingers slipped under the light fabric onto her flat stomach. She gasped against my lips but she didn't move to stop me as my hand moved higher across her hot silky skin and traced along the edge of her rib cage. Emboldened by her lack of resistance to my move, my hand rose higher to trace along the lower edge of her bra.

Her hand tangled into my hair holding me tighter as I rocked her onto her side, raising her shoulder. My hand slipped around behind her trailing along the edge of her bra. She gasped against my lips when my fingers found the clasp and quickly released it with a deft pinch and twist.

I let her settle back against the bedroll as my hand slid back around to her front caressing her silky skin with my fingertips under the bra strap.

She broke the kiss, speaking breathlessly against my lips. "Edward… I don't…"

"Let me touch you." I spoke against her lips as our noses nuzzled together.

I kissed her again hard, caressing the tender flesh along the side of her body under her arm.

"I'm scared… This is moving so fast… I'm not like this…" She didn't pull away and nipped at my lips.

"It's alright… I won't hurt you… This is special, Bella… You're special…"

She hesitated as she breathed against my lips. Her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my lips back against hers as her tongue pushed into my mouth in silent approval of the escalation in contact.

She tensed as my hand moved onto her chest, cupping her bare breast under her bra, squeezing her firm tender flesh as her breast filled my hand, and then her back arched as she pressed herself harder into my palm. My thumb and forefinger rolled her soft nipple and tweaked at her soft peak. I felt her areola crinkle under my stroking fingertips as her nipple hardened into an erect pebble under my touch.

I worked the hem of her shirt higher with my other hand. I pushed her shirt up and lifted the cups of her bra out of the way, exposing her chest to the night sky and my lust hooded eyes. I kneaded her other breast and tweaked the nipple erect as Bella moaned against my lips and arched into my hands, grinding her hard nipples into my palms.

I pulled her up to sit beside me and reached for her shirt and lifted it the rest of the way off over her head and slid it up her arms as she raised them for me, and discarded it on the pile of clothes at the side of the bedroll.

Bella reached for my shirt and pulled it up my body, exposing my stomach. She lifted it higher, and I raised my arms and let her pull it off of me. She cast it aside with the other clothes, and then her hot little hands were caressing my body, running over my chest and exploring my nipples. Her hands moved lower, tracing the lines of definition between my abs on my stomach as she explored my six-pack.

My arms wrapped back around her body as I lowered her back to the bedroll and kissed her hard again. My tongue pushed into her mouth as my hands moved back onto her chest, squeezing and working her nipples again. It was better without our shirts in the way as we explored each others bodies.

I broke the kiss as she dragged in ragged breaths, panting for air as I nuzzled against her cheek, and then kissed the hollow beneath her ear. My lips captured her earlobe, nipping at it playfully, and then kissing down the column of her neck.

I shifted lower and kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, and then moved lower still to kiss the top of her breast. My lips moved lower and captured her erect nipple. I sucked on her nipple as I flicked it lightly with my tongue.

Bella's hands were knotted in my hair, holding my head against her, pulling me tighter against her body as I worshiped her breasts. She panted and moaned at my attention as she arched her back, pushing into me. I trailed wet kisses across her chest as I moved to give the other breast the same attention.

My hand moved lower, caressing the smooth firm flesh of her flat stomach. My fingertips traced back and forth across the top of the waistband of her jeans, and then came to a stop on the button in the middle. I gripped the thicker tab of fabric, pulling as my fingers pushed the button through the button hole. I found the warm metal tab, and my fingers closed on it as I started to inch it downward.

Bella's hand moved out of my hair and closed over my hand, stopping its descent.

"Edward… Stop… I'm not ready for that…" She said as the reality of what was happening seemed to catch up with her.

"You said I could touch you…"

"You did… You are… This is too much, too fast… I've never even been on a date or had a boyfriend, let alone made out with anyone…"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…"

"You want more, but you're afraid…"

She hesitated again, and then continued. "Yes… but we have to stop…" she breathed timidly, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"I won't hurt you. Let me touch you… You'll like it… You want me to touch you…"

"I'm not ready to go all the way… This all happening so fast… I need to stop…"

"I need touch you… I won't go any farther than you want… I'll stop if you don't like it."

"You promise?"

"I just want to make you feel good." I squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple as I spoke. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her hard as I squeezed her breast.

"That's not a promise, Edward…" Bella moaned against my lips as she arched into my hand and ground into my hand on her chest. I kissed her hard again and felt her melt into the kiss as my tongue pushed into her mouth.

She moaned against my lips as she released my hand and stroked up my body to tangle her hand back into my hair.

I pulled her zipper the rest of the way down, and then gripped the waist band of her jeans, tugging them down. She raised her hips for me so I could pull her jeans down off of her ass, and then I felt her legs moving. I looked down, and she was toeing off her sneakers to slip out of her shoes. I had only planned on pushing her pants down past her knees, but seeing as she was being so accommodating; I pushed them down past her knees, and then reached for the soft frayed cuffs and pulled them the rest of the way off.

Bella was basically naked now except for her panties and socks. Her hands moved lower to start working my belt open. This time I placed a hand over hers to stop her.

"I'll let you continue if this is what you want, but if I take off my pants, we will go farther than you want to tonight."

"Oh… You said we wouldn't."

"Would you understand if I said I'm only human? I'll try to respect your wishes, but if I let you take off my pants, we will have sex. If that's not what you want, then I better keep them on."

"Alright," She let go of my belt and moved her hands back up my body, caressing up my sides and back onto my chest.

I reached for her and moved over her as I laid her back on the bedroll, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. My tongue pushed into her mouth and tangled with hers as my hands roamed over her naked body, caressing and fondling. My hand cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple as my other hand swept down her side to her hip bone.

My hand spread flat against her stomach, and then caressed lower to trace across the elastic band on her panties. She tensed when my fingertips slipped under the elastic, but she relaxed and didn't flinch away from my touch.

I caressed lower, and my fingertips grazed through her pubic hair. It felt like it was neatly trimmed, and then I reached lower, cupping her hot wet sex with my hand. Her heat was intense, and I could feel her wet panties sticking to the back of my hand as I stroked her. She was dripping wet and slippery with arousal.

She gasped against my lips as I pushed a finger into her wet heat and slipped between her folds. She moaned and bucked against my hand as I stroked along the length of her slit with my finger inside her.

I broke the kiss and moved lower to capture her nipple between my lips again as I rubbed and stroked her pussy, petting her. My fingertip found the small sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and circled it, teasing her clit erect as it pushed out of its hood.

I moved lower, kissing down onto her stomach. My hands gripped the waist band of her panties, and pulled them down before she could protest or complain. I slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the rest of her clothes as I moved between her knees.

"W… Wha… What are you doing…? Edward, stop… no…" Bella gasped as I reached under her knees and lifted them, pushing them back, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy to me. "I said no, Edward…!"

"I'm just making you feel good…" She tried to kick free, but I had her legs pinned back and she couldn't wiggle free from my grasp.

"Edward…! Wait… I said I wasn't ready to… GAHHH…!" She gasped and moaned loud as my tongue splayed flat against her sex and lapped along the length of her pussy, licking between her puffy outer lips.

"Oh. My. God! Edward… Jesus… Unhh…" She moaned as my tongue lapped at her sex, licking from her asshole through her pussy to the top, dragging my tongue across her clit.

I couldn't read her mind to know what felt good and gave her pleasure, but I was fairly certain I was getting it right from her squeals and indecent moans of delight.

I setup a rhythm, licking through her pussy to the top, flicking my tongue across her clit as I caressed it with every stroke. I kept my tongue flat to lap at her sex, careful not to be too forceful and apply too much pressure as I tried to gage what brought her the most satisfaction.

Her hands were knotted in my hair, pulling me against her pussy, as her thighs tried to lock onto my head and grip me tighter. She was bucking against my face as I licked her, lifting her hips into me as her urge to drive me deeper overcame her natural shyness.

I focused on her clit, lapping at it, and flicking it with my tongue, working it side to side and back and forth.

"Unhh…, unhh…," Bella grunted. "God, Edward, that's so good…"

I couldn't resist teasing her. I pulled back and lifted my head. "You like that?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Don't stop now!" she practically screamed as she dragged my head back between her legs.

I redoubled my efforts as I lapped at her sex, and worked her clit with my tongue.

"Unhh…, Ahhh…," Bella grunted and moaned. "God, I'm so close." She panted.

I moved my hand onto her, stroking her pussy with my fingers as I lapped at her clit. My fingertip found her opening as I circled my finger over it. I pressed my fingertip into her sinking in to the first knuckle.

"Ahhh…," Bella moaned. "Oh my god…! Don't stop…" She gasped as I fingered her.

I pushed deeper as my finger pressed into her. She was incredibly tight and hot and slippery wet as I explored her depths. I licked from where I was penetrating her back up to the top of her sex, and then lapped at her clit.

I slid my finger almost all the way out, and the pumped it back in. I was stroking into her with my finger as I lapped at her sex. I focused on her clit as I pumped my finger into her.

"God, I'm so close." Bella moaned. "Oh my god…! Edward… I'm gonna cum!

Her legs locked onto my head with a vise like grip as her muscles contracted. I felt her clench around my finger buried deep inside her, and her clit pulsed and throbbed under my tongue. I stopped licking and pressed my tongue flat against clit, keeping the pressure on it as she rode out her orgasm.

I waited until her muscles relaxed and her pussy stopped clenching. Her clit wasn't throbbing anymore so I slid my finger out of her, and moved back up next to her to gather her against my chest and hold her. She lay panting, trying to recover, but I wanted her to know what she tasted like. My face was wet with her arousal, and her taste was still on my tongue. My lips captured hers in another passionate kiss as my tongue pushed into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, stroking along the length of her spine.

"You taste different. That's me? It's not so bad, I guess."

"You taste delicious. You're an amazingly delectable creature. I've never tasted anything more appealing."

"That was amazing, Edward. I've never felt anything like that."

"It only gets better. You've never had an orgasm before?"

I could feel her skin heat with her blush as the blood rose in her face. "Ummm… Well… I know what an orgasm feels like. I am sixteen, and I figured out a long time ago how to make myself feel good. It doesn't compare. This was so much better than what I can do by myself. I never realized it would feel so much better to have somebody else get me off like that... Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to oblige."

"I'm sure you are. You don't like to take no for an answer, do you? I glad you warned me earlier. Thank you for respecting that I'm not ready to go all the way..."

"You've enjoyed a lot of firsts tonight. We'll do more the next time we go out. I'll be happy to take care of the rest of your firsts, or help out with a refresher course. We can do this again, anytime you like."

"So I guess that means I'll be seeing more of you then?"

"Oh yes, there's a lot more of me you haven't seen yet."

"That's not what I meant…" I could feel her skin heat again as the blood rushed into her cheeks. "I thought you were leaving town…"

"Well, I'm certainly not leaving tonight. I have to see you race. I was hoping we could spend some more time together…"

"Tonight? …I race tomorrow night… Oh crap! How late is it?" She pushed away and sat up.

"About one AM. It's early yet."

"Oh my god! Early for you! You're used to being up all night and sleeping during the day. Where are my clothes?" She started rooting around in the dark for her clothes to get dressed.

"Why, is there a problem?" I asked as I handed her panties to her.

"Shit, Edward! My curfew is at midnight during the week!"

"You have a curfew?" I handed her bra to her and watched as she slipped it on, fastening the clasp and then adjusting the cups on her breasts and how the straps ran over her shoulders.

"Hello, sixteen? My mom is going to shit!"

I continued to hand her articles of clothing as we talked and she rapidly dressed. This was fun too, but I much preferred the process of getting her out of her clothes. The end result was more fun and satisfying for both of us.

"How does she even know you're out? You were staying with Phil at the fair."

"I'm sure he would have called her and told her to expect me home. He knew I was with you. He wasn't exactly the most trusting sort when you two were talking and getting your caveman bullshit worked out. If I don't show up soon, she'll call the cops."

"Then call her and let her know you're safe and on your way.

She bit her lip and looked down. "I can't… We don't have a phone. The neighbors take messages for us, and let us use their phone, but I'm not going to call them at one in the morning and wake them up to give my mom a message that I screwed up and I'm late because I was making out with some guy I just met."

"Then I guess I should get you home."

I pulled on my shirt, and then Bella held my arm for balance and stepped back into her shoes. I handed her purse and sweater to her and put on my jacket. Bella stood out of the way as I rolled up the bedroll, and then followed me back to the Harley. I strapped it back in place, and then got on the bike. Bella climbed on behind me and settled in as I fired up the motor to take her home.

I rode back down the trail and out to the road, back tracking my path to head back into town.

"How do I get to your house?" I asked when we were headed south on El Mirage Road again.

"Turn left on W. Bell Road. There are a couple of roads that turn south, but they cut through town. The fastest way is probably to just get on the 101 South and get off at Northwest Grand Avenue."

"Ok."

It was a short trip. It was only about four miles to the freeway, and then about the same as we hopped south to the off ramp at Grand Avenue. I followed Bella's directions until we were headed south on N 91st Street. This looked like an older part of town. It was kind of run down compared to the rest of Phoenix that I'd seen. It was obviously a lower income part of town, home to blue collar day laborers, the working poor and elderly retired people that couldn't afford the posh retirement estates with their golf courses and country clubs.

I passed a couple of trailer park entrances, and then Bella indicated I should turn into one. I pulled into a drive way of the El San Juan Mobile Home Community. It was clean and well kept for an older trailer park. Most of the vehicles parked in the driveways were older late model cars. Broken taillights, dented fenders, faded paint, half of them probably hadn't even been built this century. There was a healthy sprinkling of pickup trucks, making up maybe half of the vehicles I could see parked in the covered driveways and carports.

Bella directed me to a small white single wide trailer. It appeared ancient and smaller than the other single trailers around it. It looked more like the kind of trailer that was used for a portable office on a construction jobsite than a mobile home designed as a living space. I doubted how they'd be able to squeeze two bedrooms and living spaces for three humans into the tiny mobile home. The paint was peeling and the siding was warped. The roof sagged in a couple of spots, and it probably leaked in Phoenix's infrequent rain storms. The trailer would be difficult to cool, if they even had air conditioning, which I doubted. The large storage shed at the end of the carport looked more spacious than the trailer.

The lights were on in the windows, so at least they had electricity. I could see the shadow of somebody moving around cast onto the curtains. They moved to the window to peek out when I stopped the bike in front of the trailer. I shut off the motor and leaned it onto the stand.

"You live here?" I asked incredulously as I looked over the tiny dilapidated trailer. "Do you even have your own room?"

"Yes, I have my own room. I don't need much space." Bella said a little defensively. "It's better than a tent in a campground."

It was a short step up from being homeless, and I knew from what she'd told me that they struggled to hold onto this.

"Alright, I have to agree with that." I said as Bella climbed off the back of the bike. I stepped off to stand beside her.

She started to reach into her purse, and took out the phone Alice had given her and unclipped the Bluetooth headset to return them to me. I reached out to stop her.

"Keep them." I said.

"Edward, I can't take this. I can't afford to pay a cell phone bill… This is too much…"

"Keep them for now. The phone is on our plan, so there's no bill for you, and it'll let me keep in touch with you. Besides, you'll need it tonight after you race. You'll go out with me again, won't you? We'll need to celebrate your win and I want to spend more time with you."

"Ok… Can I call you?"

"I'll be up until dawn, but then my phone will be shut off until dusk. You can leave voicemail or texts, but I won't see them until at least sundown. I'll see you at the fair, tomorrow night."

"Jeez, you guys are really serious about this whole sunlight thing, aren't you?"

"I have to be. My days are sacrosanct. I have several business associates and management companies that would attempt to encroach upon my time if I allowed them to. I have to be adamant about this to keep them from trying to drag me into business matters during the day."

"Yeah, I can see that. Ok, well good night." She turned away and started to walk to the door. I walked beside her.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"I'm walking you to your door. I'm not just going to stand here and watch you walk away. A gentleman sees his date to her door upon returning her home."

"Oh… Ok."

We stopped under the carport at the base of the steps up to the door. Bella turned to me.

"Well, I better go inside…"

I placed my hands on her hips and drew her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and tracing circles on the small of her back. I leaned into her and kissed her one last time. She placed her hands on my chest and tilted her head into the kiss. Her tongue traced across my lips, but I kept it gentle and fairly chaste. I could feel her mother watching us through the curtains.

I took a half step back. "I don't want to let you go."

The porch light flicked off and then back on. It was a less than subtle hint that it was time for her to go in. I stepped away as she took a step back towards the porch, placing her hand on the rickety banister to avoid hitting the porch and falling.

"Good night, Edward…"

_To be continued..._

**Author's note:**

I know some of you commented that the story at this point seemed a little rushed. Basically we're at this point in the relationship, and although we're four chapters in, this is still technically the first night they've met.

This isn't a human love story. It's a vampire love story that's exploring how it deals with humans. If you think about the other relationships in the story, they all happened very fast and almost instantaneously. Carlisle and Esme took time the first time they met because Carlisle was able to show inhuman restraint, but he'd been practicing control for centuries.

Rose knew instantly that Emmett was her mate, and the only thing that stopped them from moving faster was the fact that he was dying and then he was out of it while he went through the change. I didn't delve into the mechanics of their relationship, but you can rest assured that it became physical as soon as it became a possibility.

Jasper was instantly smitten with Alice upon meeting her, and they went back to her hotel room the night they met. That's not because she's a slut, it's because that's how this sort of relationship works in this universe.

The mating bond in this universe forges and almost instantaneous connection between the pair, sort of like imprinting for the Quileutes in canon, only this bond works both ways for both partners.

Yes, it might appear rushed, but in all actuality, Edward is showing a lot of restraint in taking things this slowly for Bella's benefit. It'll slow down once they get past the basics of pairing up and they know where they're going with this.

I've also posted chapter 8 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	24. Chapter 24 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 24 Bella

"Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow night."

I didn't want to leave, but I forced myself to turn and walk back to my bike. I concentrated on the conversation in the house as I got on my bike and rode away. I didn't go far. I stopped out on the street beyond the trailer park fence and listened in through Bella's mother's thoughts.

"_Well, it's about goddamned time you decided to come home! If you weren't here in another twenty minutes, I was going to wake up Mrs. Jacobs to call the police!_"

"_Sorry mom… I lost track of time. Good night, see you in the morning…_" Bella quickly turned away and tried to escape down a shabby looking hallway with warped wood paneling on the walls and threadbare carpet on the floor.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Hold it right there, young lady! Get your butt over here and talk to me right this second!_"

Bella stopped with her shoulders slumped and walked back over to her mother. She wouldn't look her in the eye as she stood with her lower lip caught between her teeth and studied her toes with her arms crossed on her chest.

"_The fair closed at ten o'clock. That was almost four hours ago. Where have you been?_"

"_My curfew isn't until twelve._" She said, dodging the question.

"_Ok, so where have you been since twelve then? And don't tell me Rachel's unless she got a haircut and started riding a Harley._"

"_Riding around,_" Bella said.

"_Riding around where? With who? Does Mad Max have a name?_"

"_Mom, be nice… It's Edward…_"

"_Excuse me, but I'm curious about who my sixteen year old daughter is hanging out with…_"

"_I'm going to be seventeen next week..._"

"_That's beside the point, Miss, and you know it. More to the point, I know what I was doing when I was seventeen. I hope I raised you to be smarter than I was._"

"_Umm… What were you doing when you were seventeen that's relevant to this discussion?_"

"_Ok, let's see if you can follow the math here. I'm thirty-four, and you're turning seventeen…_"

"_Yeah, so what's your point?_"

"_Thirty-four minus seventeen is guess what? Seventeen. So if I got pregnant seventeen years ago, how old was I?_"

"_Fine, I get it. You were seventeen when you got knocked up, and I came along to ruin your life..._"

"_You didn't ruin my life, Bella. I did that all on my own. I love you, baby, and I wouldn't give you up for anything. I just want you to be smarter than I was. You're so smart, baby; you can go to college and make something out of your life. Don't make the same mistakes I did._"

"_Mom, I am not going to get knocked up at seventeen and have a baby. Trust me, that's the furthest thing from my mind right now._"

"_You would have said the same thing about guys yesterday, but I'm pretty sure that was a guy dropping you off. To be honest, I'd thought you'd started playing for the girls' team, the way you always hang out with Rachel and never showed any kind of interest in boys. I figured I'd have to start beating them off with a stick two or three years ago, and then nothing. I couldn't figure out why there wasn't a crowd of boys sniffing around._"

"_Mom! Eww, gross! Rachel? No way, besides, she's totally into guys. So not into girls here, I like boys too. Just none of the ones around here, none of them ever appealed to me that way._"

"_Fine, so I do need to worry about you then? I really can't say I like the motorcycle angle..._"

"_You don't need to worry about anything…_"

"_You're dating some biker, Bella. I know what those guys expect from the girls they date._"

"_What are you trying to say, mom?_"

"_Do I have to spell it out for you? If you keep seeing him, he's going to expect you to have sex with him…_"

"_I am so not ready for that. It isn't going to happen, mom. Edward isn't like that… He respects me._"

"_Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see it. So tell me about the king of the road. You said he's Edwin or something? Was he good to you? What do you know about him? Does he go to school with you? Where does he live?_"

"_Edward, mom, Edward Masen, he was very good to me. Nicer than I deserve. My dirt bike broke down in the last race at the fair. He just shows up out of nowhere, and offers to fix it for me. He had spare parts to fit it and everything. He was born in Chicago, but his parents died when he was little, and he was adopted by a doctor and his wife. I don't think he goes to school._"

"_He's out of school? How old is he?_"

"_He looks maybe eighteen or nineteen? He wouldn't give me a straight answer…_"

"_Why not? What does he have to hide? That's not a good sign, Bella._"

"_He's not hiding anything mom…_"

"_He knows how old you are, right?_"

"_Yeah… I don't see why that matters…_"

"_The age of consent is still eighteen in Arizona. You're jail bait until then if he tries to get into your pants._"

"_God, mom! I'm still a virgin, Ok? I told you, I'm not going to have sex with him! I'm not ready for that yet. It doesn't matter how old he is!_"

"_Yeah, unless he just wants to make it easy to disappear after he sweet talks you out of your clothes and gets what he wants…_"

Bella blushed bright red, all the way to her roots.

"_Oh my god! He didn't already… Where were you tonight and what have you been up to?!_"

"_No! Nothing happened! Well, not that! I kissed him, and we made out a little, but he stopped when I told him no._"

"_Alright, l guess I have to trust you. I can't be with you twenty-four-seven. I have to hope you make good decisions. Maybe you did listen to what I've taught you, but I want to meet this Edward before you go out with him again._"

"_He'll be at the fair tomorrow night to watch me race. He wants to take me out to celebrate tomorrow night._"

"_What makes you think you're going anywhere after this stunt tonight? You do realize that I have every right to ground you for the rest of the summer..._"

"_Mom! You can't ground me now...! I have to race tomorrow! I have a real shot at winning this! I've never ever been late before. I'm sorry I forgot, but can't you let me slide, just this one time?_"

"_Fine, I'll let it go this one time, but I don't like this. I know how important the race is to you. I don't like to think that you're go crazy for some guy you just met. If this is going anywhere, then you can take your time and get to know him before you do something stupid..."_

"_You know that's not who I am, mom. I never rush into anything. You know I always look at everything from every angle before I make any kind of decision."_

"_I know, that's what scares me about this. It's so sudden. It's not like you at all." _

"_We just seem to click, like two magnets being pulled together..."_

"_Yeah, I don't like this at all... I can't make your decisions for you, Bella. At this point, I suppose I just have to trust I raised you right, but I want to meet this guy. I can give you my opinion, but what you do when you're alone is up to you. I hope you're smart about this._"

"_Thanks mom. I really like this guy. I know you'll like him too. He's special… I think he's the one, but it scares me… Good night mom. I really need to get some sleep._"

Bella walked away and went down the hallway.

_Ok…, maybe not so smart... Shit... I'll kill that bastard if he hurts her…_

I pulled away from the curb and rode back to the motel, confident that Bella was secure for the rest of the night. She had managed to survive almost seventeen years on her own before I met her. I had to trust she would be safe for the day until I could meet her tomorrow night. Regardless it felt wrong to leave her and ride away.

I had never felt like this for any girl I had ever been with before and I was beginning to have an idea what was going on. In fact I was fairly certain I knew what was happening. I had been anticipating this for nearly seventy years. Mutual love at first sight was too much of a coincidence to not have some sort of cause. No, if I was honest with myself, I knew exactly what this was. I didn't fall in love frivolously, although I had felt very strongly about girls in the past.

What Rose and I had shared was close enough to love that we were lying to ourselves if we called it anything else, although we both knew it was over when it ended. I would have willingly married her if she would have asked for that. I knew she'd wanted it, but held back because we both knew our relationship was temporary. We had no way of knowing what we had shared would be so fleeting and our love had changed when she found Emmett.

Alice and I had gone into our relationship with eyes wide open. We knew roughly how long it would last and when it would be over. Regardless, I had loved her as dearly as Rose while we shared our lives together. The fact that she found Jasper didn't diminish my love for her when our relationship changed although the nature of our love changed.

What I felt for Bella was every bit as strong as what I had felt for Rose and Alice, but it surprised me with the intensity of the feelings I had for her. She was only a little human girl, but I felt a sense of permanency that I had never experienced before. I had dated many human girls, but I'd never truly loved any of them or wanted to keep one before. I wanted Bella so much it scared me. It was like she was a part of me, and I couldn't exist without her. I feared for her safety and worried about what she would do while I was gone during the day.

The others were all back at the motel when I pulled into the parking lot. Their bikes were parked in the lot by the lobby door. I'm sure Alice or Rose had made some sort of arrangement to have somebody watch them for us. There wasn't much we could do about theft or vandalism during the day while we slept, but the bikes were lojacked, and anyone that messed with them would die a violent and painful death.

It was late for humans, early in the morning by the clock. Legitimate human businesses were closed for the night as the human world slept. I assumed the other couples were in their rooms, doing what couples do to pass the hours until dawn. If we weren't hunting, there was little else to do to pass the hours in the darkest part of the night, and it never got old for us. I had to find my own diversions and often read, surfed the internet, or sometimes played games. Some MMORPG's held my interest, and I enjoyed immersive complex computer games, but they weren't more fun than sex, regardless of some player's opinions.

I went to my room, resolved to research colleges that offered night classes, but I was restless and paced the floor in my room.

Why couldn't I drive Bella Swan from my mind? Her scent captivated me and the energy I had experienced while in her company was intoxicating. I had to have her, and keep her and make her mine.

I was considering riding back to her trailer park and trying to find a way to sneak into her room without getting caught by her mother. It was utter madness. I'd never get in without getting caught, and there was no telling whether Bella would even want me there. Regardless, I'd be trapped there by the day, and would be discovered and likely exposed. I'd be breaking the very rules I was charged to uphold and defend.

There was a knock at the door, and I knew who it was before I opened it. I opened the locks and pulled the door open. I felt waves of calm play over me as Jasper and Alice walked into the room. Alice scrambled up onto my bed to sit cross legged next to the edge of the bed, and Jasper went to the table. He set down a bottle and glasses and sat in one of the chairs. He poured three drinks and handed one to Alice.

"Sit down, Edward." Jasper said. "All of that pacing makes me almost as jumpy as you."

I walked over and sat down. I picked up my drink and took a healthy swallow. It was Alice's tequila, but it would work. I'd developed a taste for it over the years.

"Ok, you've got my attention. What did you want to talk about?"

Jasper glanced at Alice. She shrugged, and then he looked back at me. "Alice is concern that you might not have figured out what's going on yet. Are you aware of just exactly what is happening?"

"I have my suspicions… I suppose I know what this is, but I've been suppressing my feelings." Jasper laughed and shook his head. Perhaps my efforts had been in vain. "I'm not really sure what I should do in this situation. I find myself drawn to Bella in ways that are all too unhealthy for her… She's human…"

"You've dated human girls before Edward…"

"I know I've dated human girls before, but I've never wanted to keep one before."

"And have you figured out why you want to keep her yet?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face.

I sighed. "Yes, I know, but I can't help but think it would be better for her to go to Washington to live with her father…"

Alice stopped shielding her thoughts and they were clearly transparent to my mind. _Not going to happen, Edward... She's the one... You're already bonding to her... You're going to keep her... She's going to be exquisite once she's one of us… I can't wait to take her shopping..._

I saw Alice's visions flash through my mind's eye. This was what she'd been hiding from me. Bella was the girl who was destined to be my mate. Everything that Rose was to Emmett, everything that Alice was to Jasper, everything that Esme was to Carlisle; that was what was building between me and Bella.

That was the instinctive connection that we felt between us as we were drawn together. The magnetic attraction that made me need to touch her and own her and protect her. She was mine, but I was equally her adoring slave. I would do anything for her. All that I owned was already hers. She could ask me for anything and I would freely give it to her.

Unfortunately, Bella was a healthy, vibrant, beautiful sixteen year old human girl in the prime of her life with her future laid out before her. Her human life could only get better, and it would if she went to live with her father. At least Emmett and Esme had had the decency to be dying with no other options available when their mates found them. There was no question about turning them. They would have died otherwise. Jasper was already a vampire when Alice finally went to him and sought him out, but she had been working to set up their future and make it better so they had a future almost since she woke up, so I couldn't blame her for waiting.

None of that was the case for Bella.

Could I do this thing to her? She was a creature of the sun, and I was doomed to the night. Could I essentially kill her and remake her in my image? Steal her life, her dreams, her future, inflict unimaginable pain and torment upon her body, and set her upon a different path that would ultimately end in eternal damnation? Could I take this innocent girl and corrupt her very essence to bring her into my world?

I was for all intents and purposes a selfish creature. All of us were. It was part of our nature. We stayed together out of mutual benefit as much as from a sense of family and belonging. If I did this thing, it would be perhaps the most selfish thing I had ever done in my existence, to take her and make her mine. I could rationalize that at least if Bella accepted this life she would be entering it in essence at the top of the food chain. If I turned her she would essentially become a princess among our kind with only a few elite vampires in the world above her station, but would she be able to accept this life?

Perhaps I was a coward after all or it was my misguided sense of honor, but I didn't feel it was right to simply inflict this life upon Bella against her will. None of us had been given the choice to enter this life. It was something that had been done to us, and we were only informed of the consequences after the fact. I didn't want that for Bella.

I knew now that I could not live without her. My very existence was tied to hers, but she would have to choose this life before I would force it upon her. That would require that she know what the options were. The problem was if she knew the truth, there were only two choices left to her, death or being turned. Simply offering her the choice took away her options because telling her the truth was an automatic death sentence unless she became one of us.

When she ran screaming from me once she knew the truth, I would let her go. It didn't matter what Aro would do to me. My life would be over without her. The problem was, so would hers.

Jasper winced and groaned, and then reached for his drink and knocked it back in one swallow. He poured again and drank half the glass before turning back to me.

"Jesus Christ, Edward! You're supposed to be happy about this! Most vampires dream about the night they'll find their mate. Any other vampire would have claimed her by now and we'd be waiting for her to turn so we could take her hunting! I know you want this. It's consumed your thoughts for more than fifty years. We've discussed this before. You're happy about it more often than not. Why the hell is this bringing you down now?"

"She's human, Jasper..."

"All of us were before we were turned. We've turned hundreds of humans to protect the secret over the years. You always said it was better than killing them. A lot of them were girls just like Bella."

I picked up my drink and knocked back the rest. "That was different. They knew the secret, and once they were turned, whether they lived or died was up to them. A lot of them walked out into the sun rather than live this life." I poured another drink and picked up my tequila and drank.

"She's your mate, Edward. You're going to turn her. That's how it works. Eventually the urge will be too strong and you'll give in or she'll find out and we'll be forced to turn her for you. It's going to happen. Why tear yourself up over this? This isn't a bad life, Edward." Jasper swallowed the rest of his tequila and I poured for him again.

"I know. I've come to accept it, but it took me a long time. I want her to have a choice, Jasper."

"What?! You're not serious? None of us had a choice!"

"I can't just do this to her, Jasper. I want her to know what she's getting herself into. I just don't know how to do that yet."

"You realize that simply offering her a choice is a potential death sentence? If she knows enough to make an informed decision, she only has one choice. We can't simply let her walk away if she knows. You'll have to turn her or kill her."

"I won't let her walk away." I lied. "I don't have to turn her if she doesn't know, and as long as I intend to turn her at some point she's allowed to know the secret. That's the law. I'd simply be responsible for her actions if she did compromise the secret somehow."

"Aro will know your intentions the next time we go to Italy even easier than I know when you lie to me. If she spends enough time around us, you won't have to wait until we go to Italy for him to find out. It's not as if we don't have enemies, Edward. How long do you think you can keep her human? How long do you think you can keep her alive if you don't turn her?"

"There's no time limit on when I have to turn her. I'm simply responsible for her keeping the secret. They'd have to go through the entire guard to lay a finger on her... Anyone that touches her will die."

"Sure, right before you. You're responsible for enforcing the rules. You can't drag a human girl around with us. What if we're forced to change someone to protect the secret? How will she feel about that?"

"I don't know…"

"What will you do if she says no? You can't let her go, and then you'd have to do it to her anyhow after she's asked you not to. She'd hate you for years."

"I know…" I took a healthy swallow of tequila. The bite helped me get through this conversation even if it didn't affect my judgment like it would a human.

"Why traumatize her unnecessarily and scare the poor girl half to death? Just do it and get it over with, and then tell her when she wakes up. That's what happened to all of the rest of us."

I downed the rest of my drink, and Jasper was empty too. I poured the two drinks and picked up my glass. I took a healthy swallow of tequila before I answered.

"I hated what happened to me, Jasper. I blamed Carlisle for doing this to me for years. I would have rather he let me die a human death than give me this second life."

"You didn't walk out into the sun. You lead us. You enforce the rules. You're the right hand of the Volturi in this land. I respect you for that; it's who you are to me. You have to do this, Edward. You know that."

I tossed back the rest of my drink as I considered his words. "This is the life fate handed me. I take the hand fate has dealt me and make the best of it. Walking in the sun was the easy way out. I'm too much of a masochist to give up without a fight. Or too much of a coward to find out what really awaits us when we cross over and leave this life."

"You're no coward. I've followed you into battle and you don't flinch when you're faced with doing your duty. She's your mate. She'll be irrevocably bonded to you as soon as you claim her. That's how this is done, Edward. Don't puss out on us. You're Carlisle's Magister for the America's. Your Aro's chosen voice in this land. You speak with the authority of the Volturi and you lead the guard. You need to set an example of how to do this the right way."

"I'll do it for you, Edward." Alice finally spoke from the bed. "I'll tell her we're going shopping. Maybe we really will. She seriously needs some new clothes. In four days you can take her on her first hunt, and then we can go take care of that issue for Aro. We can go to the California house while she adjusts. There's always good hunting in LA."

"No! If anyone turns her, it'll be me. If she's going to be one of us, I owe it to her to take responsibility for what happens to her. I'll not have her sired to anyone else but me. I'll do it myself."

"Ok, when?" Alice asked.

"After we leave town. If she's bonding to me, then she'll leave with us, right?"

Alice's face blanked as she stared into space for a second "Yes, she's coming with us."

"Ok, she can tie up her loose ends and at least walk away from her human life on good terms. I'll do it after we leave town. Where's our next stop, Alice?"

"Southern Nevada, but we won't leave until this business here is wrapped up. Call it two or three weeks."

"Fine, find us a place to rent in a secluded area, and I'll turn her after we leave Phoenix."

"She'll know what we are if you wait that long, Edward."

"I'm not going to lie to her, Alice. I would have told her first anyhow."

"Jasper's right. It would be easier on her if she didn't know when you do it."

I sighed. "Fine, I get it. I have to do this, but she's going to have a chance to at least wrap up her human life and say her goodbyes. I'm not going to simply kidnap her and turn her into a cold blooded killer unawares. With modern technology, she might be able to maintain some form of contact with her family. That's more than any of us had. Will knowing what we are affect her decision to come with me?"

"No. She goes with you in most of the scenarios whether she knows or not. Call it a ninety percent probability, unless you royally fuck this up."

"Thanks, Alice. What will she say if I ask her if I can turn her?"

"I can't say yet. There are still too many variables."

_I thought you were intelligent, Edward…? What are you gonna say…? Yes, I'm a serial killer and I murder people to drink their blood... Let me bite you, and then we can go murder people together... Get a clue…! What the hell do you expect her to say…? Yes, yes, bite me... I want to be a murderer too so we can be together and drink our victim's blood… The mating bond might be strong, but it's not that strong… She'd have to have it for you seriously bad to want that while she's still human… We'd have to worry about her sanity if she said yes…_

"Fine, you better get out of here unless you're spending the day in bed with me." I said, ignoring Alice's mental tirade. I had to admit though, she had a point. Maybe letting Bella know too much while she was still human was asking too much.

Jasper chuckled. "Alright, I'm going. You're not my type at all, Edward." Jasper got up and started to reach for the bottle.

"Leave the bottle, ok?"

"Sure, Edward, I think you need it more than Alice and I do."

Jasper walked to the door. "Coming Alice?" He asked.

"I'll be along in a minute." Alice said. Jasper nodded and closed the door behind himself as he stepped into the hall.

"You can do this, Edward," Alice said. "Her life will be better with us, and she'll have you."

"She'll be stuck with me you mean. She'll have no choices at all. She's never even kissed another boy, Alice, how can I do that to her?"

"You might not see it, Edward. You're not overly vain or conceited, but you're quite the catch. Rose and I were both more than satisfied with you before we found our mates."

Alice stood in front of me and patted my chest. "Rose complained the same way you are now before she found Emmett. You told her she wouldn't mind so much once it happened and that she'd accept what was happening when she found her mate. Rose didn't have a choice in the matter. Emmett was dying. Once he was turned, she bonded to him, and that was all she wrote."

"The same thing will happen to you, Edward. You can't control this. It's instinct. The longer you wait to turn her, the harder this will be on all of us. It'll be harder for her to adjust to being a vampire the longer she knows before you turn her. She'll retain more memories of this time and she'll realize what she's doing when she has to hunt. Once she's a vampire, you'll bond to her, and she'll bond to you. It's already started but it will accelerate once you turn her. My advice is to do it sooner than later. It'll be easier on both of you."

"When did I ever do anything the easy way, Alice?"

"Still stubborn as a mule after all these years. Well, then think of Bella instead of yourself for once, and do what's right for her. She's going to be a vampire. It's her destiny. Waiting is selfish and your indecision hurts Bella and all of us who care about you. Getting it over with quickly is a mercy. Making her agonize about a choice she doesn't have and consider what she'll do when she's a vampire is an unnecessary cruelty. This life is horror to a human and instinct to us. She can't want this as a human unless she's insane. Don't force her to choose."

Alice stood on her tip toes and I leaned down so she could kiss my cheek, and then she let herself out of the room. I fastened the rest of the locks and checked the window again, and then sat down at the table and poured another drink. I took out a cigarette and lit it and sat smoking my cigarette and sipping my tequila.

Jasper and Alice both seemed to be convinced that letting Bella find out too much before she was changed was a bad thing. I had to admit that it did seem to make sense that her knowing what our lives were like before she was turned would be overly stressful to her. Who would possibly want this life if they knew the truth? Once she was one of us it would be easier for her to accept. I would do what I could to make her transition easier, but I knew I had to have her.

It was near dawn when I finished my cigarette and downed the rest of the tequila. I stubbed out the cigarette butt in the ashtray and lay down in bed to await the day. I didn't fight the lethargy that heralded the rising of the sun and let the sleep take me as I considered the human girl that I knew was my mate.

-~*TDPotN*~-

I awoke from my sleep, instantly alert and wide awake. I inhaled deeply to draw in the scents in the motel room as all of my senses were alert to any minute change in the environment. I was greeted by the sense of overwhelming loneliness that greeted me every night when I woke, but this night was different. I felt a sense of longing and separation throbbing painfully in my chest.

I knew what it was. I was away from Bella, and being separated from her was physically painful if we were apart for too long. I was surprised that the bond between us was so strong already. I had only found her last night. I wondered if being away from me was as hard on her.

I got out my cell phone and checked the the call log. There were several missed calls, a voicemail from later in the day and some text messages this afternoon. The missed calls were from the cell phone Alice had given Bella. I listened to the voicemail first.

Bella's voice came out of the speaker. "_Wow, you were really serious about not taking any calls during the day. I miss you. I guess I'll see you tonight. Bye…_"

I opened the first text message next. It was a text from Bella. "_Not sure if Im even doing this right or not…"_

The next said, _"Miss u. Im at the fair... _

The next said, _"Come to the pits when u get up._"

I quickly sent a text to Bella. "_Ur__e doing it right. awake now. miss u 2. see u soon._"

I received an almost immediate text reply from Bella. "_Hurry. my race is next." _

_Then two more followed in rapid succession, "Mom is here..."_

"_She wants to meet u._"

I chuckled as I set the phone aside to prepare for the night. I wondered what Bella would make of me sleeping through the day when we were on the road. I would have to arrange some sort of accommodation for her if she was leaving with us before she was turned. She was still a human girl after all, and I would have to assume she wouldn't know the truth about what I was. Spending the day with a vampire while they slept would be unnerving to say the least, while I lay in the death-like comatose sleep to pass the daylight hours.

I couldn't exactly lock her in the bathroom for a dozen hours like a pet while I slept, and regardless of the mating bond, I didn't think I would trust her enough to have free reign of my rooms while I was so vulnerable. There was too much danger that she would make an accidental mistake that could prove easily fatal to me. Opening the curtains, opening the door to allow a stranger in, any of a multitude of simple errors that could kill me when I was defenseless and easily at the mercy of my enemies.

I would likely have to get another room for her, but then how would I explain why she couldn't stay in my room with me if she left with us to be with me? What if she went out during the day and got into trouble? Perhaps chaining her in the bathroom wasn't such a bad idea after all. I'd have to give it more thought.

I showered and dressed for the night much as I had the night before. The worn black jeans, a clean printed t-shirt, my boots and my cut, and I was almost ready to go. I transferred what I needed to my pockets and I was ready to head out. My wallet went into my pocket with the chain clipped to my belt. The heavy combat boot knife slipped into my boot top.

I was ready to leave when there was a knock on the door, and I went to let Jasper in.

"Got a delivery today at the hotel while we were sleeping," Jasper said as he walked in carrying a familiar looking duffel bag. "Alice had some of our luggage shipped here, special courier with a sealed trunk." Jasper set the duffel on the luggage rack next to the dresser.

I could see the large unmistakable bulge under Jasper's jacket in his left armpit. "Why do we need weapons here? Are we expecting trouble now? I thought we had a couple of weeks before it dropped in the pot? I just met Bella! She's still human! Do I need to get her away from here?"

"When does Alice ever tell anyone anything? She just said gear up, standard concealed human protocol, but full kit. I know better than to argue with her. She's usually right. I took care of the bikes already."

I couldn't argue with his logic, he was right. I nodded, "Ok, give me a minute to get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby."

I opened the duffel and took out the locked weapon case and set it on the table, and then got out the shoulder holster harness with the overly large holster. I took my jacket back off and shrugged into the shoulder rig and adjusted the holster under my left arm. I turned to the table and unlocked the case and took out the big combat revolver.

Time was when only a heavy big game hunting rifle or full size main battle rifle was all we had to worry about. We could laugh off pistol shots in the past, but times had changed with technology. The pistol was a Smith and Wesson .500 Magnum with nitro express armor piercing ammo. You could hunt big game with a pistol like this. The ammo would punch through hard body armor with a Kevlar backing without slowing down.

It wouldn't kill a vampire, but a couple of solid hits would seriously ruin your night. Fire, sunlight, or the right kind of wooden stake would kill a vampire. Dismemberment was probably the most common way for one vampire to kill another, but incapacitating them so they couldn't feed until they dried up and shriveled into dust worked too. Knocking them down with a couple of well-placed bullets made chopping them up a whole hell of a lot easier, especially if they tried to make a run for it first.

I turned the heavy pistol in my hands, inspecting it. I flipped the cylinder open and checked that it was loaded and then flipped it closed and set the safety. I slid it home into the holster and collected a couple of speed loaders from the case and slipped them into my pockets.

I turned back to the duffel and took out the heavy chain with the Volturi crest and placed it around my neck and the signet ring that marked me as Magister for the Americas. It was my official regalia that identified my authority to act on behalf of the Volturi Triumvirate with Carlisle's blessing as Viceroy. Typically I only wore it for official court business, or when passing judgment. Most humans would pass it off as gaudy garish jewelry or vanity bling. I didn't see why it would be required tonight, but Alice had specified full kit. I put my jacket on and I was ready to leave.

All that was missing was my sword, but Jasper had said he'd taken care of the bikes. It wouldn't do to go walking around amongst humans while wearing a sword, so Jasper had concealed them on our motorcycles. It wouldn't do us any good if we weren't by the bikes, but then anyone we might have to fight probably wouldn't be carrying a sword out in public either. They were too conspicuous in a crowd and anyone we saw that was a criminal or rule breaker would likely run before messing with us.

Alice and Jasper were already in the lobby, the first to be ready as usual. Surprisingly, Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting in the lobby too when I walked in.

"Good, everybody's here, let's go," Emmett said.

I turned to Alice as I followed them out the door. "What the hell is going on Alice?"

"Nothing to worry about, but we might get a taste of the issue Aro sent us to look into tonight. The fair is a natural hunting ground, and it's sure to attract vampires passing through the area."

"Nomads? I don't like this, Alice. Bella is already out there…"

"It's twilight, Edward. Any vampire that hits the fair will have just risen. Just like us. Your scent will be all over their camp in the pits, and your scent will be all over her. No one would dare touch her, but the sooner you make up your mind about turning her, the better."

"Wait! You're going to turn her?" Rose asked, sounding troubled. "You just met her! Are you sure, Edward? She's so innocent… She's human… She could have a life…"

"How long did it take for you to know Emmett was the one, Rose? You knew this would happen one day. You promised me you'd accept it when it did."

"I know… It's just she has choices… She doesn't need to be part of this."

"Could you have walked away if Emmett had been healthy and whole when you found him?"

Rose turned to look at Emmett, and then she looked down. "No... I would have still needed him just as much… but I would have hated myself for what I did."

"Do you think it's any easier for me, Rose? You know how I feel about what Carlisle did to me, to us, but I can't live without her. It's tearing at my chest even now because we're separated. I know she's at the fair, and I have to go to her to be with her. Part of me doesn't want this for her, Rose, but you know this is meant to be. She's my mate."

"I know. I get it. I just hate that you have to do this to her…"

"Then be there for her Rose. You know what this is like. You know what it was like for you. Try and make it easier for her to adjust, ok?"

"Ok… I'll do what I can."

"Good. Now that the two of you have had your little heart to heart, can we go?" Alice said. "You really need to get to the pits before Bella races, Edward. She needs you just as much as you need her."

"Right, let's move out," I said as I settled onto my bike and kicked the engine to life.

I noticed the storage tube for the sword fastened along the front forks. It would be available if I needed it, but I'd have to be close to the bike to get at it easily.

"And, Edward," Alice said as she turned to me while she was climbing onto the back of Jasper's bike. "Remember, sunrise is at six-ten AM. Make sure you're back by then."

"You keep saying that, Alice. Why wouldn't I be back by then?"

Alice shrugged. "She made a snap decision and changed her mind last night. The future isn't written in stone, Edward. Still, it surprised the hell out of me. I was certain she would have gone back to the motel with you last night." Alice smirked, and winked at me. "Maybe you'll get lucky tonight." She said as Jasper smirked at me and winked as he pulled away out of the parking lot.

I could hear them laughing as we rode to the fair and paid to park, pulling into the motorcycle parking close to the entry gate into the fairgrounds proper again.

Jasper was rocking the confederate cavalry officer's hat again. The bulges of concealed pistols were obvious to me under Jasper and Emmett's jackets. I assumed they could tell the same about me, but it wouldn't be readily apparent to most humans. Both of them wore the Volturi Crest on chains around their neck like the rest of us.

Alice didn't like guns and I didn't know where she could possibly conceal one if she did. She was pulling off hot biker chick again but she'd swapped the bell bottom jeans for a leather mini-skirt and leggings. She still wore a black Harley-Davidson spaghetti strap tank and five inch heel platform pumps but had added a short leather half jacket decorated with chrome zippers and chains. The Volturi crest she wore lay on her chest above her tank top, with the tip of the vee laying in the cleavage revealed by her top. Her Cullen Crest was snug against her throat on a black silk ribbon choker.

Alice didn't need a gun to slow down her opponent, although she was fond of her straight razor, and I knew she carried more than one. She was literally death on two legs and could take down even the largest opponent with ease. She'd never lost a fight yet, and I didn't expect it to happen anytime soon.

Rose looked hot in black skinny jeans and a short bright red spaghetti strap tank top that left her bare midriff showing. She finished off the look with black four inch stiletto heeled boots. She wore her Volturi crest in the same fashion as Alice, laying on her chest with the tip of the vee laying in her cleavage. She could probably hide a LAW rocket or machine gun in the oversized purse hanging on her shoulder. I knew she was probably armed to the teeth and ready for action if the shit hit the fan.

I was anxious to get into the fair so I could head back to the pits and look for Bella. We could hear the high pitched whine of the dirt bike motors rising and falling as they raced around the track and it made me anxious to watch her race. I led us to the gate and paid for us to get in again. Jasper wanted to watch the races, and led Alice off to go find some seats. Rose and Emmett went with me to go find Bella.

The current heat lined up on the top of the hill at the starting line looked like the finals for the 85cc amateur class. There were kids lined up on the smaller sized bikes at the top of the hill.

We made our way past the grandstands and skirted around motocross track, circling around to the entrance to the pit area. We weren't registered to race or part of the listed race crews, so we had to buy pit passes again to get in. I didn't mind the fee so much, but the wait to get up to the window in the little booth was more annoying. I bought the passes for us and we went through into the pit area to find Bella.

I started walking down the rows of tents and trailers leading Emmett and Rose back to Bella and Phil's pit area. I had the layout memorized from my previous visit the night before and it didn't take long to find them.

I was scanning the minds around me, looking to see if anyone had seen anything out of the ordinary that might stand out to me. Nothing jumped out and grabbed my attention. My senses were alert to the unwelcome presence of other vampires, but if there were any at the fair, they weren't back in the pits, at least not yet.

The ancient red Chevy pickup was still parked in the stall with the homemade motorcycle trailer attached to the ball on the bumper. Apparently there was no reason to move it until they left the fair. The large white stuffed teddy bear from last night was still sitting in the truck, taking up a lot of the space inside the cab of the truck. Phil's bigger Yamaha 250cc dirt bike was back on the trailer. There were no kickstands on bikes, and any extra pieces had been stripped off to reduce their weight to the bare minimum for racing. It was either the trailer or lie the bike on the ground to store it. They could have leaned it against something, but then they ran the risk of knocking it down and breaking something.

The blue Yamaha was up on the welded metal work stand while Bella awaited the announcement for her race to stage. She was standing there in her blue riding leathers with her back turned to me with the full face helmet she wore when she raced held in her hand. She seemed anxious as she stood talking to a woman in the pit space.

I immediately recognized her as her mother from the tenor of her thoughts. This was the woman Bella had spoken to last night when I dropped her off, but of course I had never seen her face as I had been looking through her eyes at the time and Bella's thoughts were completely silent to me. I was seeing her face for the first time as we approached the pit stall.

She was a couple of inches taller than Bella and looked like her in an obviously apparent familial maternal resemblance. Her appearance gave me a good indication of what Bella would look like in a few years if she continued to age. Her mother's face was thinner and more mature. She had full lips a thin straight nose and high cheek bones in a heart shaped face like Bella. Her eyes were a lighter brown, and her hair was a lighter shade of golden brown, cropped shorter than Bella's above her shoulders. She was wearing faded denim cutoffs and a loose cotton shirt with flat sandals on her feet and a crumpled straw cowboy hat on her head.

Bella's mother noticed us approaching first and frowned when she looked up at me. I saw her eyes shift as she glanced apprehensively at Rose and Emmett. Bella noticed the change in her mother's attention almost immediately and spun around to look directly at me. She dropped her helmet and dashed across the intervening space to throw her arms around me.

I could tell from the look on her face that she felt the bulge in my armpit. She seemed to know what it was and didn't like it but she ignored it and didn't comment. She laid her head on my chest as she inhaled my scent, just holding me and soaking in my presence. She held me for a minute until she calmed as her heart rate slowed and her death grip on my body relaxed slightly. She raised her head to meet my gaze, sighing in contentment now that she was with me.

She finally seemed to relax as she looked up into my eyes. "I missed you. I didn't like being away from you… I can't explain it but it almost hurt to let you go last night. I've been literally aching to see you. You were all I could think about all day long."

There were dark circles under her eyes and she didn't look like she had slept well.

"I missed you too. I got here just as soon as I could." I leaned down and kissed her lips, keeping it chaste and as appropriate as possible with her mother standing there glaring at me. "Did you get any sleep at all last night? You look exhausted."

"Not really… I tossed and turned all night, but I finally got a couple of hours sleep early this morning. God, I think the sun was already up before I could finally rest. Then I slept like the dead. Mom had a hell of a time waking me up so we could catch a ride to the fair with Rachel."

"We'll have to see what we can do to tire you out so you can get some sleep then." I smirked at her, and then licked my lips suggestively to let her know exactly what I had in mind, although I wasn't necessarily interested in a repeat of the previous night. There were more interesting things we could do that would be even more fun for both of us.

Bella blushed bright red. "You're bad!" she playfully hit my chest, and then stepped beside me, turning back to her pit area. "C'mon, mom wants to meet you, and then I have to race. They'll be announcing the staging any minute."

She held my hand as we walked back to the pit area at a more sedate pace. Phil got up from where he was checking something on the bike and stood beside Bella's mother. He was open minded, but he was afraid Bella liked me too much. He was afraid I would take advantage of her, and that she'd be hurt when I left town.

"Is everything still working alright on the bike, Bella?" Rose asked as she and Emmett followed us.

"It's great, Rose. It has more power than before. I guess the clutch always slipped a little, but now it grabs hold tight and just drives the bike forward with authority. As long as it holds up, I should get some great runs in today."

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. "You get out there and kick some ass and give'em hell, kiddo!"

"Thanks, Emmett, That's the plan!" Bella agreed enthusiastically.

Bella's mother was looking me over as we approached, and I couldn't help but hear her thoughts as she studied me appraisingly.

_Oh. My. God! She holds out for all these years and never even looks at a guy… she never even wanted to date, and then lands him…? He's gorgeous…! Too bad he isn't a little older… I guess he looks eighteen or nineteen…_, Bella's mom conceded in her thoughts. _I guess that's not too old… She'll be seventeen next week… I don't like the motorcycle angle though… Those guys are mostly bad news… He better treat her with respect… Bad boys are fun, but they don't stick around… It'll crush her when he leaves…_

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends, Bella?" Her mother asked as she eyed us a little dubiously.

"Umm…Yeah… Mom, this is Edward Masen, and his friends, Rose and Emmett. Edward, this is my mom, Renee Dwyer. You met Phil yesterday."

I held out my hand to Bella's mom. "Mrs. Dwyer, It's a pleasure to meet you," I said when she took my hand to shake it.

"Hello, Edward. Your hand is so cold… How do you manage that in this weather?"

"Mom! Be nice!" Bella practically hissed at her, mortified at her mother's reaction.

"Poor circulation," I said giving one of our basic cover stories. Most people never got close enough to notice and didn't comment out of propriety if they did. "We're used to a cooler climate. I'm still adjusting."

"So you're not from around here then? Are you just passing through? Where are you from?"

"I have business interests in many different places. We were in Colorado before we came down to Phoenix for business. This is the first time I've had business to attend to in Arizona. I'm glad I came."

"So you're here on business? How long do you plan to stay?" _Well, at least he's up front about it... Bella's going to be crushed when he leaves town… I guess we all need to learn the hard way…_

"At least a couple of weeks, maybe a month. It depends on my business…"

"And you decided to have a little taste of the local color? You're just going to roll into town, take what you want, and then leave all of this behind when you're done?"

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed, but I knew what her mother had said hurt her. She seemed stricken, and wouldn't look up as she studied the dirt between the toes of her boots.

"Perhaps not everything... Bella is a special girl, Renee. I promise you I won't hurt her and I won't break her heart."

"Good luck keeping that promise. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

_Arrogant bastard, but he's smooth... Stood right there and lied to my face and didn't even flinch... As long as it is a lie… Not everything…? Is he going to steal my baby…? God, what if she did leave with him… _

_It would make things so much easier… _

_NO! She's my baby… God, Bella… What are we going to do…?_ _There's no money unless Phil gets signed… We can't take you with us if he does… God, Bella, I can't keep you and I don't want to lose you… What are we going to do…? What are we going to do…?_

"There are always options, Renee. We'll do what's best for Bella. Maybe I can solve all of your problems."

_God… It's like he's reading my mind… What is best for Bella…? Her father…? Yeah right… Like he'd even notice she was there… Drop out of school and come with me and Phil… She deserves to finish school… This biker…? All he wants to do is fuck her… None of the choices are good…_

"What are you going to do? Take my little…"

There was an announcement over the loud speakers just then cutting Renee off mid-sentence. They were calling for all of the 125cc class riders to move to the staging area to prepare for their races. It startled Bella's mother and she stopped before she could finish her thought.

"C'mon, Edward, You can watch from the pit row by the starting line." Bella said as she grabbed my arm to drag me away from her mom. She seemed upset, like she wanted to get me away from her mom before she could ask more questions.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Phil asked, catching Bella's attention. "It might make it easier to race if you take the bike with you."

"Oh shit! Right, the bike…" Phil took it down from the stand, and Bella grabbed the handle bars to push it up to the start of the race. "You'll come with me, won't you?" Bella asked as she stared at me anxiously.

Renee was quiet as we prepared to leave for Bella's race, but she couldn't hide her thoughts from me. She didn't make further comment as I picked up Bella's helmet where she'd dropped it. "Come on, we don't want you to be late. You have races to win."

_She's got it for him bad… She reminds me of me… How I was with Charlie when we first started dating… God, why couldn't he just leave Forks…? I was so in love with him then…_

"We're going to go to the grandstands to watch, Edward." Emmett said.

"Would you like to accompany us, Mrs. Dwyer?" Rose asked Bella's mother.

"Oh, please call me Renee. I'll head over in a little bit. I need to talk to Phil for a minute."

Rose nodded and she left with Emmett to go find Alice and Jasper. Renee waited until she thought we were out of earshot before turning to Phil.

"_Well, what do you think?_" Renee asked.

"_He's gonna take what he can get, if he hasn't already, and then break her heart when he leaves town._"

"_She really seems to like him an awful lot for having just met him._"

"_That's what scares me, Renee. He doesn't have to take advantage of her. I think she wants to give it up to him, if she hasn't already, last night._"

"_He doesn't seem like any bikers I've ever met. He's too polite and smooth, but from Bella's description, he's no poser, and he's got money. You saw that phone he gave her…_"

"_I don't want to know where he gets his money. Start asking too many questions, we'll end up disappearing, and nobody will ever know what happened to us. There are a lot of places to hide a body out in the desert._"

"_You think he's dangerous?_"

"_I know he's dangerous. I just hope he loses interest in Bella before she gets hurt._"

"_Why didn't you say something?!_"

"_Because Bella isn't going to stay away from him, Renee, you saw how she looked at him. She's got it bad. Do you want to know where she is and know she's ok, or do you want her to lie to you and sneak off to be with him?"_

"_What...?!" _

"_She isn't gonna give him up, Renee. Hell, she might even want to run off with him when he leaves town. It's not like we have a lot to offer her, and you know how she feels about going to live with her dad. You better start thinking about what your priorities are and how you want to deal with this._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_If you want to fight this, then we involve the cops and try to run him off. Bella isn't gonna stand by for that. She'll most likely take his side. Otherwise we shut up and see what happens. Like I said, we fight, and you'll lose her, and she'll probably never speak to you again. If you want her to keep talking to you, then we're gonna have to hope you raised her right accept her choices_."

"_She's sixteen, Phil! I'm not ready to let her go yet…_"

"_She'll be seventeen next week, Renee._ _You were with Charlie when you were seventeen. If he said, c'mon, we're leaving town, would you have stayed with your parents or left with him?_"

"_Ok, I see your point. God, if he'd been willing to leave, we'd still be together. I begged him to leave. I hung around until Bella was two, but I left and took her with me when I was nineteen._"

"_Well, fight to keep her, or give her your blessing, but I have a feeling you're going to have to decide real soon._"

They were quiet after that. Phil got his bike off the trailer and Renee started to walk to the grandstands, deep in thought as she wrestled with her conscience.

Bella and I had arrived at the edge of the pit area. She leaned the bike against the post at the opening in the fence and turned to me.

"Wish me luck?" She asked, looking up into my eyes.

I reached for her, pulling her against me with my hands on her waist. "You don't need luck. You have skill, but I'll kiss you for luck if you like."

Her mother wasn't watching us this time as I leaned down and I pressed my lips to hers. I didn't hold back as I hungrily claimed her mouth, sucking her lower lip between mine and slipping my tongue between her parted lips to swirl and stroke against hers. She moaned against my mouth as her hand tangled in my hair pulling me against her. I held her molded against my body and tangled my hand in her hair as my tongue explored her mouth passionately.

I broke the kiss, taking a half step back, and I had to steady her so she didn't stumble and fall. She seemed weak in the knees, and I held her until she regained her balance. There were cat calls and whistles from the guys around us, but I ignored them. They were jealous and wished they were me. Bella was mine, and none of them had a chance with her.

"Wow… If that brings me luck, I've got first place sewed up."

_To be continued..._

**Author's note:**

Sorry this is a little late. I'm still on vacation for the holidays and my routine is off. Back to work for me on Monday.

I've also posted chapter 9 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	25. Chapter 25 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 25 Bella

"Ride like you did yesterday and these races are all yours." I handed her helmet to her and she took it.

Bella nodded. "I felt kind of anxious and antsy this morning. I just needed to see you and feel you to know you were real and I didn't dream it all. I'm better now that you're here. I can do this. I don't know where all this confidence is coming from, but I feel like I can do anything as long as I have you supporting me, Edward."

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail then, and secured it with an elastic band. She piled her hair on top of her head like she was going to hide it in a ball cap, but pulled the helmet on instead. She fastened the strap under her chin and gave me the thumbs up sign before she grabbed her bike and hurried to the staging area.

Bella was in the first heat and had earned a position in the front row of bikes. She had her motor roaring as she revved the engine in anticipation of the start. The light flashed green and an air horn sounded announcing the start of the race. The pack of bikes surged forward as they dropped down the first hill at the start of the race.

There was a chaos of massed bikes as the riders flew around the track, bounding across the broken terrain, vying for the lead. They leapt across chasms and climbed hills, all the while drifting around hairpin turns while the pack strung out thinner and thinner. Bella's fifty-five bike was at the forefront of the pack as they wound through the course.

It was a race up the final hill, but Bella's fifty-five crossed the finish line half a length ahead of the closest bike to win the heat. They quickly cleared out of the way for the next heat, and didn't even have time to take off their helmets as they moved out of the way into the pits to make room the next group to race.

Bella pushed her bike into the pits and tore off her helmet, ecstatic at her win.

"Did you see Edward?! That was amazing! I get such a rush when I'm out on the track!"

I handed he a bottle of water while I congratulated her. "You killed them out there. I knew you could do it. You have an impressive skill on a motorcycle."

Bella smiled at my praise as she cracked open the bottle. She took a drink, swirling the water in her mouth to clear the dust and spat it on the ground, and then took a deep drink of the cool water.

"Thanks, Edward." Bella said as she smiled at me.

We watched the next heat together, and then Bella raced again in her second heat. She finished second after getting forced into a bale in one of the turns by the press of bikes. She was angry and ready to spit nails when she came back to the pits, but I was able to calm her down. We watched the last elimination round together, and then it was time for the finals race in her class.

"Kiss me for luck again?" Bella asked.

I couldn't refuse her anything, particularly when it was what I wanted too. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my body. I leaned into her, and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Her mouth opened to me and I slipped my tongue between her lips to swirl and dance with hers. Bella was enjoying the kiss so much she might have missed her race, but I was paying attention on another level.

I broke the kiss and took a half step back, holding her steady until she regained her senses. "Go race now. We can celebrate after you win."

"Wha… Race…? Oh…! Right, motorcycles… Don't go away. I'll be right back to claim my victory kiss!"

"You'll get more than a kiss if you win. Go race." I didn't tell her she'd get the same reward, win or lose, but it would be sweeter if we were celebrating victory, rather than consoling defeat.

Bella pulled her helmet back on and pushed her bike up to the front row in the final heat, claiming the starting position she'd earned.

The engines were roaring loud as the mass of bikes revved their engines in anticipation of the start. The light flashed green and an air horn sounded announcing the start of the final race. Bella's fifty-five bike surged forward as the pack dropped down the first hill to start the race.

Bella quickly jumped out in front of the pack as the mass of bikes strung out around the track and the bikes battled for position. The riders climbed hills and leapt across chasms, all the while drifting around hairpin turns as they fought for position, looking for that burst of speed or tiny advantage that would allow them to move ahead.

Bella was leading the pack and seemed to be winning on determination, sheer guts and a will to win. The display of skill was just as impressive as I had witnessed the night before. It was like a replay of the race from the previous night, only the other riders were mostly as equally skilled as Bella. The chaff had been pared away by the elimination heats, and only the most skilled riders were left.

Suddenly history seemed to repeat itself when Bella laid down fifty-five bike in the same turn where she lost it yesterday. I saw what happened this time. Another bike had cut her off and bumped her out of her drift as she leaned the bike into the turn. The bike took the brunt of the impact when she slammed into the bales, but she dragged the bike right back up and was going again, making up lost ground.

She was really flogging it, riding hell bent for leather until she was right back up with the pack leaders again. Bella started to pull ahead in the last couple of turns, shaving inches to make up ground. She hit the moguls, leaping from peak to peak, getting good air on every jump as the pack dashed for the final hill climb to the finish.

The final lap was almost done as the pack leaders fought for position, driving for the climb up the hill to the finish line. Bella's fifty-five bike was in second behind the lead bike by inches. They crested the hill, surging forward when Bella pulled ahead to cross the finish line, inches ahead of the next closet bike.

The final checkered flag fell and the race officials posted the winning bike numbers on the scoreboard. Fifty-five was listed in first place, declaring Bella the winner.

Bella jumped off her bike, pulling off her helmet and ran to me.

"I won, Edward! I did it! I really won!" She flung her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, lifting her up and spinning her around. Her lips crashed onto mine in a heated kiss, and then I let her go and set her back on her feet as a race official came over to us.

"Bella Swan? Number fifty-five?" The official asked.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan," Bella answered.

"Ok, we've declared you the official winner. There'll be an awards ceremony at about ten o'clock in front of the grandstands. You'll receive your trophy then and the check for the prize money. Check in at the race office a little before ten and we'll get you settled. The 85cc class will get their trophies first, so you'll have a little time, but try to be on time so we can get this wrapped up."

"Sure, no problem, I'll see you at ten." The official nodded and walked off.

"Congratulations. I knew you could do it." I said, finally having a chance to tell her how happy I was for her.

"Thanks, Edward. C'mon, let's get out of her. I want to get back to camp and get out of this riding suit. I know I need it, but it's hot as hell in here."

"Ok. Let's go. Are there showers here at the fairgrounds?"

"Yeah, over at the camp grounds, but I don't want to go all the way over there, and we didn't pay for a camp site."

"Then how did you plan to clean up?"

"I'll show you. Let's just get back to camp now, ok?"

"Sure." I carried Bella's helmet again, and she pushed the bike.

We heard the announcement for the 250cc class as we were heading back, and passed Phil a couple of minutes later as he made his way over to the track. He nodded to us as we passed, and he told Bella congratulations, but he didn't have time to chat and had to hurry up to the track.

Other racers and riders congratulated Bella on her win and waved and offered high-fives. Bella took it all in stride, but I knew she didn't like the attention and just wanted it to be over with. I lifted the bike back into the trailer for her when we got back to the camp.

"Can you grab one of those black bags out of the bed of the pickup, Edward? Be careful, it's heavy."

"Sure, no problem." I reached for the black plastic bag. It had a handle molded into the top and a groove where the handle would hang on a hook. It was surprisingly heavy, weighing fifty or sixty pounds, and was hot to the touch from laying out in the direct sun all day.

"Good, hang it in the tent. There's a hook in the center of the roof."

The hook turned out to be attached to a simple block and tackle, but was pulled up close to the ceiling now. The tent was and old army surplus tent with a rigid metal frame. It had been reinforced to handle the weight. There was a small inflatable kiddy pool on the floor in the middle of the tent. It looked like it had been modified with a piece of hose attached that ran out through the side of the tent into the ditch.

I lifted the bag up and hung it on the hook. I doubted Bella could reach that high, let alone lift the bag, but she wouldn't have any problem if she used the simple tackle to hoist it up.

"What is this, Bella?" I asked, curious.

"It's a solar shower. You fill the bag with water, and the sun heats it. There's a hose attached with a shower head and a valve to shut off the water flow. People use them when they go camping. Usually you have to hang up a curtain if you use them outdoors, but we rigged up the pool to catch the water so we could use them in the tent. If you're conservative with the water, there's enough to wet down, soap up and wash, and then rinse off."

Bella followed me into the tent. She set down her helmet and sat on a folding chair to pull off her boots and socks. She collected a toiletries bag with a shower puff, a bottle of body wash, and various bathing and hygiene necessities.

"That's an ingenious idea. I've never seen one before, but then we don't spend a lot of time out in the sun. We usually just rent a hotel room to use the shower."

"Well, you know what they say; necessity is the mother of invention. When you don't have a lot of money, you have to learn how to make do with what you've got. Now get out so I can wash up and change my clothes."

"Do I have to go? I've seen it all before… I could scrub your back for you…"

"No way! If you stay in here, you know what'll happen, and I'm not doing that in a tent in the middle of the fair! What if my mom came to check on me? Everyone can hear everything we say, Edward! Now get out. We can play later…"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to your word. Enjoy your shower." I stepped out of the tent, and Bella fastened the flap closed from the inside.

"I won't be long. I want to see Phil race. We can go over to the grandstands and watch after I change."

I could hear her stripping out of her riding suit, and then the splashing of the water as she rinsed off in preparation to wash her body. I felt envious of her shower puff. It was likely exploring all of the parts of her body I wanted to touch and caress.

Bella didn't take long to bathe. I even heard her tooth brush scrub her teeth, and then the soft rustle of her towel rubbing the wetness from her body. Soon there were the sounds of fabric sliding over silky skin, and I knew she was getting dressed again. The fabric sounds stopped and was replaced by her brush stroking through her hair. If yesterday's performance was any indicator, she should be emerging from the tent any minute now.

Exactly as I had predicted, the flap opened and Bella stepped out of the tent. Her outfit was dressier tonight, expecting that I'd be here tonight and she picked something nicer to wear.

Tonight, she was wearing a pair of black ankle length leggings under a short gray denim mini skirt and a printed black tank top with a graphic for a local band. The thin spaghetti bra straps running over her shoulders matched the tank top straps in color, but had lacy frills along the edges. Most girls probably would have worn high heels with the outfit, but Bella was wearing black ballet flats. She had a light denim jacket that matched the skirt over her arm in the crook of her elbow, and her oversized purse slung over her shoulder on a strap.

She was wearing several thin silver bangle bracelets on her wrists, a collection of rings, large hoop earrings and a medium sized silver cross on a leather thong around her neck for jewelry. She only wore very light makeup. Just a little eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss to accentuate her lips with a bit of shine.

I knew she didn't have any tattoos or piercings besides her ears anywhere on her body unless they were on her feet. I'd seen all of her last night except for what her socks covered. I'd have to ask her if she wanted any. She was only sixteen and you had to be eighteen to get a tattoo or body piercing unless you had parental consent. If she got ink or piercings done before she was changed, they would be permanent for all eternity or as long as she lived.

Tattoos and piercings didn't really work after you were turned. The vampire body would regenerate to its state before the work was done and reject the ink, in effect erasing the tattoo. Piercings would heal closed if you removed the body jewelry, and our skin was more difficult to pierce in the first place.

"Wow, you look amazing tonight." I said, complementing her choice in attire. It was adorable in a sort of rocker chic look. I couldn't wait to peel her out of it. I kissed her lightly on the cheek as I took her hand and started to lead her towards the grandstands.

"Do you like it? I borrowed most of this from my friend, Rachel. The shirt's mine. She wanted me to wear heels with this, but I'm not used to walking in them. I was afraid I'd fall and break my neck."

"You look wonderful, and I wouldn't have let you fall."

"Thanks, I don't usually dress like this…"

"I like it. Hang around with Alice for a while, and she'll dress you like this every night. She can't wait to take you shopping."

"Really? I can't imagine going out to buy clothes like this. We've shopped at the goodwill and thrift stores for most of our clothes for years now. I hardly even remember what it's like to go to a mall…"

"I think Alice would live at the mall if Jasper let her. She usually tries to get out to go shopping at every mall we pass, but it depends on their schedules. Most of them aren't open late enough to suit her, but she gets a couple of hours in whenever she can. She shops online a lot too."

"How could she possibly manage to carry a ton of clothes and shoes with her if you're on the road so much?"

"Alice manages our schedule. She knows where we're going to be and when. Some of it she ships ahead to where we'll be staying, some of it she ships to houses we own. Some of it she trades off in her luggage and either donates the old things, or ships them to storage."

I led Bella around the motocross track and up into the grandstands. Bella's mother was sitting with Alice and Rose as they watched the races. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the row above them while Alice and Rose chatted with Renee. Apparently they were describing some of our more legitimate business investments to Renee, and subtly informing her just how much money we really had.

Renee glanced in our direction, and then turned to gape at Bella. Her jaw was hanging open, and then snapping shut as she realized she was staring.

"Well, this is a new look for you," Renee commented as Bella and I found seats beside them on the bench. Bella sat beside her mother, and I held Bella's hand as I sat beside her. Alice scooted down to make room for us and sat beside me.

"Do to like it? Rachel let me borrow this. I told her I was going out with Edward tonight, and she helped me pick this out…"

"It looks good. I've been telling you for years to be a little more daring in how you dress. I've never been able to get you to wear anything but jeans and a t-shirt or tank top."

"Jeez, mom! I wear shorts. I do happen to have a couple of dresses…"

Yeah, that you wear on special occasions like weddings and funerals, it's like pulling teeth to get you to wear shorts unless it's two hundred degrees out…"

"Congratulations on your win, Bella," Alice chimed in, interrupting Renee and cutting her off.

"I knew you could do it kiddo," Emmett said, offering her his congratulations. "That was one awesome display of skill out there. You were amazing."

Rose and Jasper offered congratulations, and then Renee added "Good race, Bella," almost as an afterthought, although she didn't seem overly enthusiastic about Bella's win. "We can sure use the prize money. You didn't have plans for it, did you?"

"Fine. How's Phil doing? Did he race yet?" Bella asked, changing the subject to turn the attention away from herself and her plans. I knew she did have plans, and they didn't include turning it over to her mom to spend.

"He won his first heat." Renee said excitedly.

"That's great, mom."

"The second group is racing now. I saw that scout from the race team that's interested in him here again. He was making notes while Phil raced. He was talking on his cell phone after Phil won, so keep your fingers crossed."

"Oh… Ok. That's great mom…" Bella said less than enthusiastically, but Renee didn't seem to notice as she turned her attention back to the race track.

We watched the races. Bella and Renée cheered for Phil, and we offered our support as well. Phil came in second in the next elimination heat and easily qualified to start in the front of the pack in the finals.

Renee pointed out the scout that was interested in Phil to us. He was making notes again as the riders flew around the track. I listened in as he made notes and he was indeed honestly enthusiastic about Phil's performance. He couldn't wait to get him on a decent bike and see what he could really do. He knew about Phil's baseball career, and was hoping it would draw more people than just motocross enthusiasts to pay attention to his sponsor.

It looked like a done deal that Phil would get signed tonight whether he won or not as long as he was interested, and I knew he was. Phil and Renee were pinning all of their hopes on him getting this pro race team deal. It would solve all of their problems, only Bella didn't fit into their plans and they didn't know what to do with her. She was the sticking point, and it looked like they thought she'd be forced to go live with her father in Washington.

Of course I knew that wasn't going to happen. She was going to go with us. She just didn't know it yet.

The final race started for the 250cc class, and Phil was in the front of the pack as they dropped down the first hill to start the contest. He battled for the lead as he raced against the best of his peers. It was a very close race on every lap as the lead swapped back and forth. Phil seemed to lead more often than not, but he got edged out in the last turn as another bike bumped him. He lost crucial inches, and then they were flying up the last hill to the finish. Phil fought hard to try and retake the lead, but the other bike crossed the finish line inches ahead of him.

"Shit!" Renee exclaimed as he lost by mere inches. She gasped at her slip, placing her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I mean Crap! He should have had that! I hope this doesn't screw the deal!"

"I don't think it'll matter, Renee." I told her.

"I hope not! I'm heading back to the pits to see Phil. Are you coming, Bella?"

Bella glanced at me, and I shook my head no. "No, mom, I'm gonna hang out with Edward and his friends. I'll be at the awards ceremony at ten. Phil will need to be there to get his trophy for second place too. I'll see you then."

"Ok, well wish us luck. We really need Phil to get this deal, or I don't know what we'll do."

Renee hurried out of the grandstands, following the scout back toward the pits to see if he went to go talk to Phil. I already knew that was where he was going. He was going to offer Phil the contract to race on the factory team. The deal he was going to make was everything Renee wanted. She'd be able to travel with him, but there was no provision for Bella in the deal.

Renee was already thinking about what she'd say to Bella's father when she called him to see if she could go live with him. Hopefully that was one phone call she wouldn't have to make.

"Ok, so what are we doing until ten then," Rose asked, breaking me out of my reverie. "Are you guys gonna hang out here and watch the rest of the races, or can we get out of here now and go do something fun?"

"What'da'ya wanna do, babe?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know… There are still some exhibit halls we haven't looked at, and there's the main display hall with all the stuff they try to sell to you at the fair. Anything is more fun than just sitting here watching bikes I'm not riding go around the track."

"How about you, Bella, Would you like to go look at the exhibits?" I asked

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Rachel is still here someplace too. I told her I'd be cruising around the fair after Phil raced. I can introduce you to her when we find her."

"Sounds like fun," Alice said. "Let's go shop!" She stood up and smiled at Jasper.

He sighed and got up and put on his hat. "I knew it was too good to last. C'mon, darling, let's go see what we can find."

We got up and made our way out of the stands and headed into the fair proper, walking toward the exhibit halls. We decided to just go through the main hall first. Most people did, unless they had something to do at the fair or were kids and intent on heading to the midway first.

The scent hit me as soon as we walked through the doors. There were other vampires here. I recognized the scent immediately, although I only knew one of them personally. We'd had a brief run in decades ago, but it was a minor infraction and a warning had been more than sufficient. I didn't order the execution of other vampires and impose the true death unless there was no other possible solution to the situation.

There shouldn't be any reason for trouble tonight, but I saw why Alice called for full kit. We had an image to maintain and we had to be ready for action at a moment's notice.

Like Jasper had said, the fair was a natural hunting ground. Large groups of humans gathered together in one place. People traveling to the event, some from out of state or other counties, it wouldn't be uncommon for somebody to go missing or disappear. It might be weeks before it was even reported if they chose carefully and there were miles and miles of desert to hide a body that would likely never be found.

I didn't really give it much thought. Other vampires were free to hunt as their conscience dictated, and most would have no compunctions about feeding upon innocent random victims. How we lived was purely a matter of personal choice and wasn't covered by our rules or laws unless they became conspicuous. I had no reason to seek out these other vampires, and I had no reason to believe any rules had been violated.

We browsed through the exhibit hall, Looking at curiosities and watching displays for marvels of convenience, guaranteed to make life easier, cheaper and more efficient.

I bought Bella a pop from the concession stand and some candy from a vendor at a booth we browsed past. She complained when I bought her a sterling silver ring she tried on from a jewelry vendor, but I told her the same rules applied from the night before. She wasn't a spectator, and if there was anything she wanted, she just had to ask.

Alice and Rose didn't hold back, and Emmett and Jasper were carrying several bags each. I had a feeling somebody was going to have to call a cab to get it all back to the motel, but I'm sure Alice had thought of that.

We were about halfway through the main hall when I heard Bella exclaim, "Oh there's Rachel! I wonder who her new friends are? C'mon, Edward, you have to meet her!"

I looked where she had indicated as she pulled me in that direction to meet her friend. The girl was pretty for a human. She was about five foot six with curly pale blond hair that fell to the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes. She was tanned with smooth perfect looking skin like you'd expect on somebody that lived in phoenix and was raised in the valley of the sun. She looked about the same age as Bella, although perhaps six or so months older, but still obviously in her late teens

She was slender and delicate, perfectly proportioned like Bella, and I could see why Bella could borrow her clothes and wear them like they were her own. They looked to be about the same size, although Rachel looked taller, but that was probably just an illusion because of her shoes.

She was dressed much as Bella had been that first night, but her clothes looked new and stylish. She was wearing tight skinny low rise jeans and a blue spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her tiny midriff. She was wearing heels instead of sneakers like Bella had, and she wore an array of jewelry much like Bella was wearing tonight, but her belly button was pierced and she wore a small belly button ring. She didn't need a lot of makeup, and just had some light eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner, and bright red lipstick.

The girl caught my attention first because Bella had pointed her out to me and she saw Bella soon after and started pulling her companion over to meet us. My attention immediately shifted to the man holding her hand. I knew him, but I hadn't seen him in thirty years. Two others followed in his wake, but I didn't know them.

Bella let go of my hand and hugged her friend to greet her. "Hey, Rach, I knew I'd find you!"

"Well, duh, I said I'd be hanging out here waiting for you! So how did you do? I didn't get to see the races, I got hung up…"

"I can see… I won my class! I got first place! You're coming to watch me get my trophy, right?"

"Sure, we'll be there." She turned to look at the man standing beside her. "That's ok, right? I've gotta see Bella get her trophy."

He nodded. "Sure, babe, whatever you want," and then he turned to eye me apprehensively.

"So who are your friends here, Rachel? Are you going to introduce me?" Bella asked, looking over the trio.

"Sure, this is Charles. I met him tonight as I was on my way over to the grandstands to watch the races, but we just kind of hit it off… We've been checking out the fair all night. These are his friends, Andrea and Vincent." Rachel said as she pointed them out.

Charles wasn't his real name, but it was close enough. I didn't know the others, but they'd given Bella's friend Rachel their real names. They were thinking about them as she pointed them out. The man Vincent, preferred to go by Vini, but he hadn't bothered to correct her yet. He didn't think she'd be around long enough for it to matter.

Charles looked like a young twenty-something and was tall with dark hair cut short in the style that had been popular at the turn of the last century and had remained popular even today. His eyes were dark burgundy, but hadn't gone quite black with thirst yet. He was dressed for a night out at the fair in jeans, a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and cowboy boots.

The last time I'd seen him, he was wearing a seventies leisure suit and trolling the disco's for girl's to play with and feed on. He liked to draw things out and play with a girl for a while, and things had gotten out of hand when the girl he was playing with started to spread rumors. We'd had to step in to clean things up, but he'd been cooperative and took care of most of the mess himself.

He'd been flying solo then. It made sense that he'd added Andrea to the mix to help him keep his human girls corralled while he played. Everything had been going good for him until Andrea found Vini. Apparently he was her mate and had recently joined the two of them.

I didn't say anything, but Andrea wanted to leave and go out on her own with Vini. She just hadn't worked up the nerve to tell Charles yet. I wasn't going to get in the middle of it. They could work out their own personal problems without my intervention.

Andrea was about five foot five. She could pass for a teenager or early twenty-something, and had short straight light brown hair that was cut in an eighty's style Dorothy Hamill bob. It dated her, but the style had been popular in several eras. She was dressed in a short skirt, an oversized rock band print t-shirt that hung past her waist almost like a tunic, and stiletto heels. She was the pretty petite sort of girl that attracted Charles attention, and I could imagine him picking her up in some disco or dance club after we'd helped him out of his mess in the seventies.

Vini was about five foot ten or eleven and was dressed much like Charles. He looked the same age as Charles and Andrea, but he was much younger than either of them in the most important way. He was a bit apprehensive and looked nervous. Apparently he had been told how to identify us. He was new enough to not trust us, but old enough and stable enough to not be a raw newborn.

I glanced at Alice and made a decision and she nodded almost immediately.

"Bella, I need to go to the powder room to check my makeup. Why don't you and your friend come with me, and we can chat." Alice turned to Rose, "How about it Rose?"

"Sure, why not." Rose said, glancing at me. I nodded infinitesimally to indicate that she should go with them. I wasn't expecting a fight, but I wanted to have chat with Rachel's new friends.

"Ok, Alice," Bella answered her. "C'mon, Rachel," Bella said, taking her friends hand. "We'll be back in a minute, Edward."

I nodded. "Sure, take your time. I'll step outside for a smoke."

The girls walked off to head to the ladies room, but Andrea made no move to accompany them. She knew she wasn't invited and she wouldn't leave without permission anyhow.

"Why don't we step outside for a minute," I said when the girls were out of human hearing range. The others nodded and we moved to the doors.

"Charles?" I asked when we were outside the doors and away from where we'd be overheard. I took out a cigarette and lit it. "It was Chandler the last time we met, I believe." I offered him a cigarette to keep this friendly and informal. He accepted and I lit it for him.

"Magister," The vampire said deferentially and made a half bow, acknowledging my rank. "Names change. I liked Chandler until it was ruined by that idiot in that ninety's sitcom. Now whenever I use my real name, people compare me to him. Perhaps I'll be able to use it again in a couple of decades."

I nodded, sympathetic to his plight. People considered my name old fashioned and always wanted to give me some atrocious nickname.

"We haven't done anything to arouse the ire of the Volturi, have we?" Charles asked

"No. We're just enjoying the fair while we pass through town. We have business in the area, but not with you. I thought you tended to stay further north? What brings you so far into the south?"

"We were curious. We heard rumors about a coven that's running some kind of club down here and we wanted to see it for ourselves."

"Now might not be the best time. We're here to investigate those rumors too. You might not want to get involved."

"Alright… thank you for the advice. I'll consider it. So, are you here to pick up a snack too before you take care of your business? I didn't think you ate little girls, Edward. Is she some sort of dangerous criminal, a drug dealer perhaps?"

"No, we've become attached…" Charles eyes widened, and he immediately understood what I meant. "I intend to turn her once we leave town. She'll be my companion from now on."

"Well, congratulations, Edward. I'm happy for you." He really was, but shuddered at the thought of ever finding a mate. He enjoyed his independence and playing with human girls too much to let himself be tied down to a single partner for all eternity.

"Thank you. What are your intentions for the human girl with you?"

"You already know, Edward. Why do you bother to ask? We'll show her a good time. Let her enjoy her last night on earth. I'm fairly certain she's still a virgin. I'll make her a woman before the night is over and then have her for dessert, although I wouldn't mind playing with this one for a while... she's very pretty, but we're just passing through. That's not against the rules. It's how we live."

"No, it's not against the rules." I commented, but he could still tell I was displeased.

"I like little girls, Edward." I must have frowned because he qualified his statement. "You know what I mean, girls old enough to play and enjoy it. I don't molest children. I like them big enough to want it. Older teenagers and party girls mostly, they're very sweet in more ways than one. To tell the truth, this is probably the youngest girl I've picked up in years, since the federal government interfered and forced the states to raise the drinking age to twenty-one."

He thought I was worried because of the girl's age. I decided to make him understand the situation. "This girl, Rachel, she's my Bella's best friend. Take her if you must. Feed and slake your thirst, as is your right, but do not kill her. You are bound to protect the secret, but turn her instead of taking her life."

"I feel no attraction to the girl like that, Edward. I'm only attracted to her blood and the pleasure I can take from her body. I already have Andrea and Vini with me, and adding another to our group would attract undue attention. I have no desire for another traveling companion or the urge to train yet another newborn."

"I can give you contact information for a safe house to send the girl to if you don't want to keep her. She'll be cared for until she's safe to leave and fend for herself. If you do this thing for me, I will be indebted to you and owe you a favor. But understand, while killing this girl isn't against the rules, if you end my mate's best friend's life tonight, I will be personally honor bound to avenge her."

Charles shuddered at the thought, and his companions grew more apprehensive. He considered for a minute and then nodded. "Alright, I can stand to spare her life in exchange for the favor of the Volturi. It is my honor to serve, Magister. Give me the safe house information."

I held out my hand, and Jasper handed me a card. I glanced at it and handed it to Charles. His eyes flicked to the card, and then he slipped it into his pocket.

"I trust you'll have no difficulty delivering her to Colorado?"

"No, it won't be a problem."

"One more thing… I know you like to play with your food. If you wouldn't mind, don't turn her tonight. It would distress Bella if she suddenly disappeared. I'd prefer you wait until at least next week."

Charles looked exasperated, but nodded his head. "She'll know what we are by then, but I have no problem prolonging the feeding, as long as I have your blessing."

"Impress upon her the fact that nobody can know, but you already know how to play that game. Try not to let things get out of hand like last time and you will have earned my gratitude. It's not against the rules for her to know about us as long as you intend to turn her." He knew all of this, but it didn't hurt to remind him.

I could sense the girl's approaching as their thoughts grew closer and I knew they were looking for us.

I dropped my cigarette butt on the ground and stamped it out with my boot. "Thank you, Charles. The girls are coming. We should go back inside. What are your plans tonight? We're celebrating Bella's win in the motocross races."

"Well, apparently my plans have changed. We were planning to take a nice long drive in the desert, but I guess we're staying in town tonight. Do you have a suggestion?"

"We've only been to the Steel Horse Saloon and the Octane Lounge, but I'm sure Alice can recommend something for you."

"You do like those biker bars, don't you. I'm looking for something a little more country western, this time around."

We met Bella and the girls just inside the doors of the exhibit hall. We spent some more time browsing. Bella held my hand, and Rachel dragged Charles along while the girls chatted animatedly about all the nice thing they were looking at.

Alice dropped back to chat with Andrea for a couple of minutes. I knew she was suggesting several local bars that Charles would like that were close to where Rachel lived. She already knew which one they'd go to, but she didn't tell her that. She knew Charles was going to do what I'd asked. It was to his advantage, and it was a simple enough thing to do to avoid making a dangerous enemy.

Once the change started, he'd have three days to drive her to Colorado and drop her off. Rachel would wake up in the safe house and Peter and Charlotte could explain the facts of life to her.

I talked Bella into letting me buy her a new tooled leather purse and a couple of t-shirts and tank tops at some of the vendors. She was still complaining about me spending money on her when I noticed her stomach growling.

"C'mon, let's go find you something to eat. Have you even eaten anything today yet?" I asked.

"I had lunch before we came to the fair. I was too nervous to eat before my race. I kinda figured you'd want to get something later…"

"Ok, it's later. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't care… Anything's fine with me."

"They're serving bratwurst and German potato salad at the beer garden," Rachel chimed in.

"That sounds good," Bella said. "What do you think, Edward?"

"Sure, that's fine. Let's go," I took her by the hand, leading her to the door as the rest followed along.

We walked to the beer garden and got in line to order. Charles pulled Rachel aside for a minute to talk to her. I knew he was telling her about their plans for the night. They were going to leave after the awards ceremony and go off on their own to the bar Alice had suggested to go dancing.

Rachel and Charles got in line behind us while the rest found tables and made themselves comfortable. We got up to the counter. I ordered Bella's dinner and a couple of pitchers of beer with six glasses. We didn't normally bother with beer or wine. We could drink it, but the alcohol content was too low to do anything for us.

The lady behind the counter raised an eyebrow and asked for my ID. I sighed and handed it to her with a healthy tip. She smiled and handed my ID back and turned in our order. Bella just turned and gave me a droll look and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as we moved down the line to collect our order.

Charles ordered Rachel's dinner and simply said he'd eaten earlier when she asked why he wasn't eating too. She simply accepted it and followed us down the line.

Emmett and Rose came over to the counter to help me collect our order. I carried Bella's tray of food while Emmett and Rose collected the pitchers of beer and tray of mugs.

"Edward," Bella protested, "I can carry my own tray of food…" She stumbled halfway to the table, and I had to grab her elbow to keep her from toppling over while I held the tray in my other.

"Um Hmm, sure you could." I said as she blushed bright red. "Just make it to the table under your own power, and we'll call it good."

"That's not fair! I was distracted because you wouldn't let me help. I'm perfectly capable of walking and carrying a tray of food. I do it every day at school!"

"You might not want to say that too loud in here, Bella." Alice commented.

"Why? There's a cafeteria at the college too, you know. Just because I eat in a cafeteria doesn't mean I'm a kid, Alice."

"Ok, you've got a point. I'll remember that. It could come in handy" Alice said.

We sat down at the table and I set Bella's dinner in front of her. Emmett handed around mugs of beer and I set one in front of Bella. Charles and his crew sat at the next table but Rachel sat with us across from Bella so they could talk during their dinner.

"How come none of you are eating, Edward? Rachel and I are the only ones with food," Bella asked.

"We ate before we came to the fair." It wasn't a lie. We had eaten before we came to the fair. I just omitted the fact that it had been a couple of days since we'd eaten, and we could easily go for a couple of weeks between meals.

"Oh… Ok…" Bella looked skeptical but she returned to her meal and chatted with her friend. She didn't ask any more questions but I knew she was starting to notice the little things that set us apart from normal people.

She drank her beer without really thinking about, and I refilled her glass when it was empty. The rest of us were just sipping for show, so we'd have a reason to be there while the girls ate. There was plenty to keep the girls mugs filled. Charles seemed more than happy to ply Rachel with alcohol to get her loosened up for the evenings activities. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, come to think of it.

It was getting close to ten when the girls were done eating and we started to head back towards the race track. Bella and Rachel had already discussed our plans for the rest of the evening, and Bella knew Rachel was going to go with Charles and her new friends to party while Bella went with us. I already knew we were heading back to the Octane Lounge again tonight. They'd let us in last night, and we'd have no problem going back there again tonight.

The rest of the group went towards the grandstands to watch while I led Bella back towards where they were staging the winners to walk out and get their trophies. Bella hugged Rachel goodbye and waved as she walked off hand in hand with Charles. He was going to live up to his part of the agreement, so Bella wouldn't lose her friend tonight. If things worked out, she'd be able to remain a part of her life after she was changed, and she'd at least have one friend from her old life in her new second life.

The curious part of this situation was Andrea. She'd been thinking furiously all night about her options. She wanted to leave Charles now that she had found Vini, and she thought he was stable enough that he'd be alright if they left Charles and went their own way. If Charles was going to turn Rachel, he could keep her and let her do what Andrea had been doing all these years for him. Why send her off to some safe house in Colorado when he could just keep her instead?

It would be interesting to see how it worked out, but I wasn't really concerned about how all of their relationships played out. I was only worried about Bella being happy and making sure they didn't break any rules. Charles did a better job of playing inside the rules when he had somebody to help him play. Rachel could fill that role just as well as Andrea had, now that she was ready to move on.

I put them out of my mind as they walked away to find seats and Bella and I moved toward the group of race winners and placers. Renee and Phil were standing with the group already, and Renee was absolutely beaming with a smile that reached from ear to ear. Bella took one look at her and the smile on Phil's face, and her face absolutely fell. She knew immediately what had happened. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Renee's dreams had come true and Phil had been signed.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed as she rushed over to us. "I have wonderful news! It happened, Phil got signed! He signed the contract tonight after the race and he's officially part of the company team now! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Yeah, mom… That's great…" Bella said, trying to fake enthusiasm, but failing miserably as she smiled dejectedly. Renee didn't even notice.

"We're meeting with the sponsors tomorrow to get everything set up. They're taking us out tonight for a late supper and drinks after the awards ceremony… I guess you can tag along if you want to…"

"I'm going out with Edward and his friends after I get my trophy. We're going to celebrate my win…"

"Ok, Bella. That's fine. You kids have fun." Renee turned away, ignoring us to go back over and hang on Phil's arm while he talked to some guys from the race team.

"Huh, well I guess I know where I stand." Bella said sadly. "Goodbye Phoenix, hello Washington. I wonder if they'll even buy me a plane ticket, or if I'll have to ride the bus?"

"Let's not think about that tonight." I wasn't going to let it happen, so it wasn't important. "We're going to celebrate Bella Swan, 125cc class motocross winner. You put on an amazing display of skill and kicked serious ass tonight. You're an awesome amazing woman and you deserve to be praised for you skill. You're also amazingly beautiful and a good kisser."

"I knew I kept you around for something," Bella said as she turned to me, the smile returning to her face as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her chastely on the lips. We could share more intimate kisses when we weren't in the middle of a crowd and practically standing next to her mother.

"If you require somebody to sing the praises of Bella Swan, you have to look no further to find your most ardent admirer, Ms. Swan."

"Well thank you, Mr. Masen. It's good to know I have at least one fan. Let's get this over with so we can get out of here, ok?"

I nodded and led Bella over to the race official that was circulating through the crowd with a clipboard, checking in the winners and people receiving awards as they arrived. He told Bella where to go stand and I held her hand as she waited for the little ceremony to begin.

We didn't have to wait long. They started calling the top three finishers in each race class up to the front to announce their names and hand out their prizes. Bella walked out and stood in the lights when they called her name and we all cheered for her. I think she was surprised by the number of people that yelled and cheered when they announced her as the winner of her race class.

She got her trophy and a race t-shirt. They waited until she walked off, and the race official handed her the envelope with a check for the prize money. She won a thousand dollars for first place, and I had a feeling it was more money than she'd ever had at one time to spend. She was smiling giddily as she walked away from the official over to me.

For somebody who professed to shun the spotlight and attention, she seemed awfully happy.

I took her hand to lead her away. "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked away to meet up with the others. Phil and Renee didn't even notice us leave as they talked animatedly with Phil's new sponsors.

"Did you want to see more of the fair, or are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"I've seen enough tonight. Let's get out of here. What did you have planned to celebrate tonight?" Bella asked.

"We're going back to the Octane Lounge for drinks and dancing." Alice said as she walked up beside us. "I think they might have Karaoke tonight too. How's your singing voice, Bella, ready to belt out a couple of hot numbers?"

"Oh no! No way, Alice! You might get me to dance to some slow songs, but there's no way I'm singing. Not in public!"

"If I'm dancing with you, I prefer the faster songs. You can slow dance with Edward, but we'll see…"

"Alice! You know what I meant!"

Alice giggled. "I know, but you're cute when you get all flustered and blush like that. Don't worry, I have my ways…" Alice said, batting her eyelashes and flashing her puppy dog eyes at Bella. "And if that doesn't work, there's always plenty of liquid courage, seeing as how we'll be at a bar."

"You'll have to buy me an awful lot of drinks to get me to stand up and sing in front of a crowd of people."

"That sounds like fun all by itself," I said as I smirked at Bella.

Bella blushed bright red. "I thought you said you wouldn't get me drunk and take advantage of me? Am I safe with you, Edward?"

"Safe? Not at all. If you want to be safe you should runaway now while you still can."

"Umm… No, thank you. I think I'll take my chances with you."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Besides, I said I wouldn't do anything you didn't want. I'm not taking advantage of you if you want it to happen, am I? I'll try very hard not to hurt you unless you want me to, but I can't make any guarantees. You intoxicate me more than any alcohol could."

Bella clung to my arm tighter, and her heartbeat took off like a jack rabbit as it beat wildly in her chest. Then we were out in the parking lot. There was a cab waiting as I expected, and Emmett and Jasper loaded Alice and Rose's bags into the trunk. Alice came and collected Bella's baggage from shopping at the fair, her trophy and t-shirt and put it in with the rest, and then paid the driver and sent him on his way.

"Where is he going with our stuff, Alice?" Bella asked.

"He's delivering it to our hotel. They'll hold it at the front desk, and we can sort it out later. Don't worry; all of your things will be safe. I'll have them delivered to your house tomorrow morning."

"Ok, if you say so…"

I helped Bella into her Jacket and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail for the ride to the bar. She clipped the headset to her ear and put on her glasses, and then climbed up on the back of the bike after I was settled.

I kicked the bike to life, and we roared out of the parking lot. It was a fairly quiet ride across town to the bar. Alice got the others talking about what songs they were going to sing for karaoke when we got there. Bella remained adamant that she wasn't going to sing, but I knew Alice would wear her down. She even offered to sing with her as a duet and I felt Bella's resolve start to crumble.

I had more important considerations on my mind. Charles was out with Bella's best friend tonight, and I knew he was going to bite her and feed from her. He was planning on having sex with her too. Given the magnitude of what she was going to experience tonight, she probably wouldn't figure everything out right away, but eventually she was going to put two and two together and figure out what we were. I was sure Rachel and Bella would get together and compare notes, which meant Bella was going to figure out what we were sooner than later.

I couldn't lose her. She meant everything to me, but our relationship was still in an unstable state of flux. She could still make decisions at this point that included walking away and telling me to leave her alone. I had one option to prevent that possibility. I could claim her and seal our bond. Once we were physically intimate and were mated in the physical sense as man and woman, the emotional bond would be sealed as well. I already knew I was going to turn her, but I didn't want to have to kidnap her and carry her off into the night against her will.

I knew Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her, but she wasn't used to the instantaneous nature of mating that was normal for my kind. Rose had known within minutes that she wouldn't be able to live without Emmett. Jasper didn't stand a chance once he met Alice and had submitted himself to my justice after years of running and open rebellion. It was the same with Bella. I was hers the second I saw her step out of the tent that day at the fair. Of course, being human she was only just starting to realize what we meant to each other, but she had no frame of reference for comparison. What we shared together had to scare her with the suddenness of depth of feeling she had to be experiencing.

I had to have her. I couldn't live without her, but the only way to insure that was to seal our bond. I had promised I would accept her no and respect her wishes, but I couldn't take a chance on her walking away from me now. I would have to take steps to insure that that didn't happen, but that meant I might have to force the issue with Bella and take her. I would have to make her mine before she had a chance to talk to Rachel again. I would have to make her mine tonight or she might decide to leave me before our bond was sealed. I tried not to agonize over my dilemma as we pulled into the parking lot at the bar.

Alice led us to our table again. There was still karaoke going on as she had predicted. The same waitress was working again tonight and she started towards our table. I asked Bella for her drink preference while we waited for the waitress. Bella had been drinking beer at the fair with dinner, but she'd had white wine last night and seemed to enjoy it much more than the drinks at the fair.

Common wisdom stated that one shouldn't mix beer and wine in the same evening. There were a variety of urban legends associated with mixing grain and grape. The purported effects varied from getting drunk easier to having a worse hangover the next day. The stories were many and varied, and probably had a lot to do with the individuals in question and how they reacted to the combinations. Regardless, I felt I should inform Bella and ask her preference for the evening.

"Bella, what would you like to drink tonight?"

"Oh… I'll just have another white wine, if that's ok."

"You know, you were drinking beer at the fair. A lot of people say mixing wine and beer will cause a hangover or make it easier to get drunk."

"I'll take my chances. The beer went good with the bratwurst, but I didn't really care for it. Just order me a white wine and I'm good."

I nodded, and then the waitress was at the table. I ordered our drinks and the first round for the group. Alice and Rose came back to the table from where the Karaoke was set up and they had a list of the songs to pick from to make selections.

Alice sat down next to Bella and started in on her as she laid the program on the table and tried to get Bella to pick a song to sing. The rest of our group made selections and turned them in to get on the list. The waitress brought our drinks and we listened to people sing while we waited out turns and Alice kept after Bella, pestering and cajoling to try and get her to make a selection. She was drinking her third glass of wine when our turns started to come up.

Jasper went first and sang his version of The Fortune Teller. We all laughed again, but Bella wasn't in on the joke yet and didn't get the significance of the lyrics.

Rose went next and belted out her version of crazy. She could honestly do justice to Patsy Cline and had an amazing singing voice. She'd fallen in love with that song in the fifties, and always sang it when we found a bar that had karaoke.

Emmett lightened the mood a bit Friends in Low Places. Rose didn't like the implications in the song and never had, but she knew Emmett just sang it for fun because it was a fun song to sing, and he did have friends in low places. He'd always been a man of the people and could relate to the working classes and was just blowing off some steam and having fun.

I went next after the waitress dropped off the next round of drinks and Bella was sipping her fourth glass of wine while I walked to the microphone. Of course I sang Brown Eyed Girl while I stared into Bella's beautiful brown eyes, singing to her while she blushed, but she didn't look away.

Alice went next and walked up to the DJ stand while I came back and wrapped my arm around Bella. Alice handed something to the DJ and then stepped up to the mike to take her turn. Alice wasn't what you'd call a fan of country western, but Jasper was and that's what counted for her. She sang Stand by Your Man and did an incredible Tammy Wynette impression. It was eerie how close it sounded to live performances we attended years ago as Alice captured the essence of the song as she sang to Jasper.

Everything she had done for decades had been for his benefit so they could finally be together like this. Everything we were now she had set into motion so one day she could be with Jasper and they wouldn't have to live their life together on the run. She had manipulated me and all of our lives from the time we met her so they could be together like this one day, but I didn't blame her. I was content with my life and wouldn't change anything now.

Alice finished to applause from the audience in the bar. It was getting later and the crowd had thinned out some. Alice bowed, and then put the mike back in the stand as the DJ looked over his notes.

"Ok, well we just have one more singer tonight for karaoke." The karaoke DJ said. "Bella Swan? Where are you sweetheart? C'mon up here. Bella's going to be singing _White Flag_ by Dido. Let's have a round of applause for Ms. Swan. Where are you Bella? We're waiting."

"Alice!" Bella whined. "I can't sing that!"

"You'll do fine. You've heard the song on the radio before. I heard you humming it when we were at the fair. The lyrics will scroll up the monitor. Just read the words and sing!"

"I can't sing in front of people!"

"Just pretend they're all in their underwear, or just close your eyes and sing."

"If I close my eyes, how will I read the words?"

"C'mon, Bella!" Emmett encouraged her. "We all got up there and sang for our supper. Get up there kiddo and show us your pipes!"

Alice got up and pulled Bella out of her seat and had her halfway to the microphone before she realized what was happening. Jasper and Emmett started up a chant, calling her name. She turned bright red as the rest of the crowd took it up, yelling "Bella! Bella!"

She was trapped in the middle of the floor and glared back at us, but she couldn't come back without disappointing the crowd now. She continued timidly up to the microphone and picked it up. The DJ queued up the song Alice had picked for her and she started to sing when the words scrolled up the screen.

She stuttered over the first couple of lines, but then she settled down and decided it was fun and let herself go. Bella had a beautiful singing voice once she got into the song.

The lyrics were significant as well. "I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder… Or return to where we were…"

My life was certainly more complicated, but I didn't mind. There was no going back for me. I was in this to the end of my days.

I thrilled at the next lines too as Bella stared into my eyes and sang, "Well I will go down with this ship… And I won't put my hands up and surrender… There will be no white flag above my door… I'm in love and always will be…"

I knew the sentiment was all too true for us. I knew in the depths of my soul that Bella was my mate, and I knew she could feel it too, even if she didn't realize the depth of the bond we shared yet. She had never been in any kind of relationship before and had nothing to compare these feelings to. She had no way of knowing that we would continue to feel this bond and connection for all the nights of our lives. Only time would give her that experience as we shared our lives together.

She put down the microphone when the song ended and the crowd applauded. She walked back to us and sat down, and then picked up the rest of her drink and downed it.

I signaled for the waitress as Bella turned to Alice. "Alice, I really like you, but don't ever do that again."

"Alright, next time you can pick out your own song."

"Next time! There isn't go…"

"You had fun, Bella! Admit it! Once you got over the stage fright and being self-conscious, you liked it. You have a beautiful singing voice, and it's only going to get better with practice.

"Fine… It was kind of fun, but it was scary as hell!"

"More scary than racing dirt bikes?"

"A lot scarier. It's a lot worse worrying about butchering a song you like in front of a crowd of people than biffing it on a trail when it's just you and the bike and the desert."

"You can handle it. You're braver than you give yourself credit for. You'll do just fine next time."

"Fine, Alice, Hopefully it'll be a long time before that ever happens. You'll be long gone, and I'll be stuck in the rain out in northwest bum fuck Egypt."

The karaoke equipment got cleared away and the lights were turned down. The waitress came back and served our drinks. Bella picked up her wine and sipped it. Dance music started to play and couples moved out onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, Bella! You said you'd dance with me!" Alice exclaimed. "C'mon, Rose, Give me a hand here…"

Alice took the glass out of Bella's hand and set it on the cocktail napkin. She stood up and started to lift Bella out of her seat, and then Rose got up and took her other arm as they dragged her away from the table to dance.

"Wait! I can't dance! I'll hurt myself…" she complained as they pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"We're not taking no for an answer, Bella" Rose said. "We're celebrating and you're going to have fun whether you want to or not! Now get your ass out on that dance floor, Miss," Rose said with a smile as she dragged her along beside her.

Bella finally gave in and moved out onto the dance floor with Alice and Rose. They got her moving and kept it simple as they danced with her. After a while she seemed to relax and move to the music. She finally let go and was having fun dancing with the girls.

Alice glanced back at our table and looked toward us, catching our eye, nodding her head to beckon us over.

"I think that's our cue," Jasper said with a smile as he rose from his chair. "Let's go, Edward. You want to dance with the girl, right?" Jasper said when I hesitated for a second.

"He wants to do more than just dance with her, Jazz," Emmett said with a smirk. "C'mon, Edward lets go have some fun with our girls."

I hesitated because Bella had expressed reservations about dancing to faster songs, but then she was out there now with Alice and Rose and she looked like she was enjoying herself. I got up and followed Jasper and Emmett out onto the dance floor as they moved to dance with their wives.

Bella didn't realize the girls had moved away to dance with different partners for a minute. I moved up behind her and placed my hands on her hips as I pulled her body back against me. She gave a startled squeak as she stiffened, and then glanced over her shoulder to see who had grabbed her.

She looked angry, ready to spit nails and let whoever was holding her really have it as she told him off. Her expression softened and the blush spread over her face as she relaxed against me and let me hold her as she moved to the music. I turned her to face me and we continued to dance. Bella was much more graceful than she gave herself credit for when she wasn't actively worrying about it.

One song flowed into the next and we stayed out on the dance floor, moving to the pounding beat of the music. We touched and brushed against one another as we flirted and simply enjoyed being together.

After a while the set of faster dance music ended and a set of slower more romantic dance music started. I didn't need to ask as Bella moved up against me and laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we slowly swayed to the music.

I realized that perhaps I should take my cue from Alice. Bella hadn't wanted to sing, but she was ok with it once she was singing. She hadn't wanted to dance, but she was graceful and had fun once the girls dragged her out on the dance floor and got her moving. I was pretty certain she'd tell me no tonight when we were together, but I had a feeling she'd be ok with it once it was a fait accompli. I would have to make her a woman to seal our bond.

_To be continued..._

**Author's note:**

Sorry this is a little late. It's been a busy week and I didn't get this reviewed and ready to post as soon as I thought I would.

I don't often use a lot of music in my stories. My own tastes don't often alighn with the characters preferences. I switched songs several times in different versions of this chapter. Not quite sure if it fits, but White Flag is a personal favorite, so I went with it.

I've also posted chapter 10 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	26. Chapter 26 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 26 Bella

I enjoyed dancing with Bella, but eventually the set of slow music ended, and the DJ came back and put on a faster dance song. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable with the faster music now after slow dancing with me, so I took her hand and led her back to the table. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose stayed out on the dance floor, moving to the beat of the music, grinding and touching to the pounding dance beat.

Bella sat down with a sigh, and picked up her glass of white wine and drank the rest of it. She was flushed and more than a little tipsy. I'd had to hold her so she didn't stagger as we walked back to the table. She was getting drunk, but she seemed disappointed that her glass was empty.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" I asked. She was definitely buzzed, but I doubted she was so far gone that she'd fall off the back of my bike.

"I shouldn't, but one more shouldn't hurt. We're celebrating after all. I won and I can use the prize money to at least get that computer I wanted. I got up and sang. I even danced without falling down. I guess I can do anything tonight."

I called the waitress over to refill our drinks while Bella rambled.

"I guess Renee got what she wanted… They'll have money now… She'll be able to travel…"

The cocktail waitress returned with our drinks as I answered her. "That's a good thing, right? They can move out of the trailer and have nice things…"

Bella picked up her drink and drank half of it, and then sipped it as we talked.

"What about me, Edward? Maybe I'm being selfish and I should think of them, but Renee isn't going to sit at home while Phil travels with the team… I can't stay home alone… I'll have to drop out of school if I go with them…"

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to…"

"You keep saying that... I don't really want to go live with my dad, but I guess I'll have to now."

"You don't have to decide that today. You won your races last night, and we're celebrating. You won't have to make any decisions until after Phil and Renée meet with the sponsors this afternoon."

"Today? Oh my god, what time is it? I can't be late two nights in a row! Renee will ground my ass!"

"Well, the fair didn't close until midnight tonight. It's a little after one AM. Don't tell me you were supposed to be home at midnight. It's the weekend now, and your mother most certainly knew we'd be celebrating…"

"No, my curfew on the weekends during summer is one o'clock. Not that I needed a curfew that late. I never went out anywhere except to sleep over at Rachel's house."

"So you're alright then. You don't need to rush home…"

"You said it's already after one… If mom's home, she'll wonder where I am… I don't want to get in trouble. You should take me home, Edward."

"It's early, Bella. You can't honestly expect me to take you home this early. Your mother and Phil are probably still out celebrating. Besides, you promised me we could play later."

"I know…" She said a little apprehensively. "I should check in… I don't want to get in trouble if they're waiting up for me."

"Alright, but you know, If your mother is home and realizes you've been drinking, she probably won't let you leave again." I stood up and helped Bella into her light denim jacket.

She collected her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder. We started for the door and I had to wrap my arm around her waist to steady her as we walked out of the bar.

I gathered Bella into my arms when we got outside and were standing next to my bike. "If your mother is home, this is probably goodnight. Are you sure you want me to take you home? It's easier to ask for forgiveness than to beg for permission. She can't say no if you don't ask…"

"You are so bad… What am I supposed to beg for permission to do?" she asked as she laid her head on my chest.

"Stay with me longer. I don't want to let you go." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"And what would we be doing that I have to ask for forgiveness for?" Her voice quavered a bit with apprehension as she nervously asked her question.

"She doesn't need to know all the details, Bella. I want to spend more time with you."

"Like last night?" I felt her heart race as it pounded in her chest and she blushed again as I held her.

"That's a good starting point. I told you I wanted to do more with you. Does that scare you?"

"A little… This thing we have together… It's moving so fast. I don't know if I'm ready for more yet, Edward."

"There's one way to find out."

"That doesn't help," she said as her heart stuttered and skipped a beat before racing again as it pounded in her chest. "I need to think… Take me home and we can see if I'm grounded or not."

I swung my leg onto the Harley and settled onto the seat. Bella climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She settled onto the backseat pad with her thighs pressing against my hips as her skirt hiked up around her thighs. I kicked the engine to life, let out the clutch and we roared out of the parking lot.

I just followed Highway 60 southeast until we got to North Ninety-First Street, and turned right to head down toward the trailer park that Bella called home. I knew where I was going and she didn't have to give me directions. I felt her sigh with resignation as I turned into the drive for the trailer park. I cruised slowly down to her trailer, but I pulled in under the carport tonight. The truck was still gone and there was no other vehicle. The lights were all dark and it was obvious to me that there wasn't anyone was home.

I shut off the engine and leaned the bike onto the stand while Bella climbed off the back. She wobbled a little as she smoothed her skirt down flat over her leggings and didn't seem quite stable on her own two feet until she reached out and placed a hand on the rickety porch banister.

My leg swung over the seat as I stepped off the bike and stood beside her with my arm around her waist. She turned into me and placed her small hands on my chest as she looked up into my eyes. I didn't say anything. My hand traced up her back and tangled into her hair as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

Electricity exploded through my lips and down my spine as I was consumed by passion for this slip of a girl in my arms. I sucked her lower lip between mine, and then pushed my tongue between her lips when they parted to let me in. Our kiss deepened as our tongues swirled together and slipped against one another.

Bella broke the kiss, panting for air. Her legs were like jelly under her, and she would have collapsed if I wasn't supporting her with my arm holding her pressed against my body. I trailed electricity across her tender skin as I placed wet kisses along her jaw and down the column of her neck. The energy pulsed between us, linking our souls, throbbing out of my chest into hers and back again...

The pulsing current racing between us seemed to ratchet up in intensity as the throbbing electricity consumed us, intensifying the bond between me and Bella.

I kissed my way back to her lips and my cool breath flowed across her face as she inhaled my scent. Her eyes glazed over as she reacted to my natural lures, and then I captured her lips in a heated ardent kiss. My tongue delved deeply as I explored her mouth and kissed her passionately.

My body sang with the throbbing electricity. I wanted her, I needed her, and I knew I'd never be able to let her go. She was my mate and I knew she was feeling this need to be together just as much as I did.

I didn't want to let her go, but I knew she needed to breathe. I broke the kiss, and Bella panted against my lips as I nipped at her lips with mine.

Bella regained some composure as her panting slowed and she was able to support most of her weight on her own. "I should go inside, Edward…" She whispered against my lips.

"The house is dark. It doesn't look like anyone is home."

"Mom and Phil might be sleeping…"

I knew the trailer was empty. I still would have heard their thoughts and seen them dream if they were present but asleep, but there was nobody inside. Of course I didn't know how much time we had before they came home.

"Doesn't that kind of negate the possibility that they're waiting up for you to get home? Maybe we should go look."

"We?" Bella asked apprehensively as she turned away and slipped out of my arms. She wobbled a little unsteadily in her alcohol induced fog, and I wrapped an arm around her waist to help her up the steps onto the uneven surface of the little warped porch. Bella fumbled with her key to get the door unlocked.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket while I waited and I fished it out to read the text message from Alice.

_Phil got hotel room from sponsors. Gone all tonight. Note on the counter. Have fun. Be back before dawn._

It would have been nice to have known this earlier. I could have taken Bella back to my hotel room, but there was no way Alice could have brought it up before while we were all together. There was no logical reason why she would have known it, and Bella was too observant to let it slide. She would have balked at going to my hotel instead of home.

Bella opened the door and flipped on the light switch as she stepped through the door. I followed her inside before she had the opportunity to close it while I was outside. I closed the door behind us as we stepped into the middle of the tiny trailer.

I reached for her and pulled her back into my arms and quickly recaptured her lips with mine. She melted into the kiss, reacting like she always did, pulling her body against mine as her lips parted and my tongue slipped into her mouth.

My hand slipped lower, gripping her ass while my other hand tangled in her hair, pulling her mouth up to mine as I leaned into her.

Her body molded to mine as she moved against me, then suddenly she stiffened and tried to pull away. Bella broke the kiss and I let her take a half step back, keeping my steadying hands in place on her hips.

"Edward… We can't do this here… Phil and Renee might be in the other room! They could walk in any second." Bella whispered hesitantly, looking for an excuse to stop before things got out of hand.

"There's nobody home, Bella. We're all alone here." I spoke to her in my normal tone of voice.

If anyone had been home, I would have known it before we got inside. I didn't need Alice's text to let me know the place was empty, but it was nice to know we wouldn't be interrupted by them coming home unannounced.

"How do you know?"

"You know nobody's here. Go look if you want to."

"Ok…, but they might walk in any moment…"

I took a step closer to the counter and picked up the note, quickly scanning it and handing it to Bella.

_Bella,_

_The Sponsors got us a room at the hotel where we're having drinks. See you in the morning._

_Mom._

"Or they might have a hotel room for the night and we have the trailer all to ourselves." I pulled her back against me and nipped playfully at her lips when she'd read the note. "Why don't you show me your bedroom and we can get more comfortable?"

"My bedroom?" She asked, sounding a little anxious and self-conscious.

"That's where your bed is, right?" I asked as I slipped her jacket off her shoulders and slung it over the couch.

"Why do you want to see where I sleep?" She asked, trying to pull away from me. It was the same sort of reaction she'd had when Alice told her she was singing karaoke tonight. She just needed a little encouragement to get over her anxiousness and realize she wanted this too.

I pulled her back against me, wrapping my arms around her. "I don't want to see your bed. I want to see you on it"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Do you want me to leave? You seem nervous... I'll go if I'm making you uncomfortable..."

"No... I don't want you to leave..."

"I need you, Bella. I need you to be a part of my life. I need to make you mine..."

"What if I'm not ready for that Edward..."

"You can tell me to walk away and leave you alone. If you're smart and want to live a long healthy life, you'll tell me to get the hell away from you." I knew that was impossible for me now, but I knew I had to give her ever opportunity to throw me out before I claimed her and made her mine. I had to at least offer her the choice to walk away, even if it would destroy me. She had to make her choice by telling me to stay or go. I was all I could offer.

"Ok… Let's say I'm not smart and I don't tell you to leave me alone. What will happen to me then?"

"Your life will change radically and completely. There will be things that I'm forced to do to you that you might not willingly accept. There will be things that you'll be forced to do that you'd probably say no to."

"I might say yes…"

"I know you'd refuse, Bella, but you won't have any choice at all if we're together."

"Ok… Now you're scaring me, Edward. What kinds of things? Will I have to break the law? Deal drugs? Rob banks? Kill people...?"

"I can't tell you. All that I can tell you about this is you have to tell me to leave if you don't want these things to happen. I can't tell you what they are, but they will happen if you don't tell me to leave."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then your choice is already made. I'll try not to lie to you, but I can't tell you everything either. It's better that you don't know until the time comes."

"You said there will be things that you're forced to do to me… Will you hurt me?"

"Yes… But it won't last for long."

"Ok."

"Ok? You're willing to accept that I'm going to have to hurt you? That I'm going to have to do things to you that you would refuse to allow if you knew what they were? That you will be forced to do things that would revolt and disgust you if you knew what they were? Why aren't you telling me to leave, Bella?"

"It's too late now, Edward. You know that. I'm in too deep already. You know I can't live without you."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what to say. I know that's true, but I'd let you go if either of us could leave now. You don't understand yet, but when you do, please remember I wish you'd had more of a choice. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Please don't hate me for what I have to do…"

"I could never hate you… I don't want a choice, Edward. I want you. I don't understand why I feel like this or how I could possibly have feelings so deep for you so soon, but I do. I want to be with you…

"Will you show me your room?"

"Ok..."

I leaned in and her heart was pounding in her chest again. I captured her lips in a kiss and she melted against me again as she lost herself in the embrace. She broke the kiss after a minute and took my hand. We walked down the hallway as she led me to her room.

There was a plastic accordion style folding door at the end of the short hallway. It had a magnetic latch to close it but no lock of any kind. It was more of a privacy screen than a real door. She swept it aside and we stepped into the tiny bedroom. There was a small window in the wall with no curtains but a set of cheap vinyl mini-blinds. The slats were adjusted open and allowed enough moonlight into the room for a human to see once their eyes adjusted.

There was no bed in the bedroom. A futon was rolled against the wall to give a sense of space in the room, but it would cover most of the floor space when it was laid out flat. There were a couple of folded light blankets and a pillow neatly piled on top of it.

The largest piece of furniture in the room was an ancient bookcase that looked like it had come from a second hand store or the goodwill, but it was well stocked with books. I noted several classic titles, most of the shelves were filled with dog eared paperbacks but there was a shelf of worn looking hardbacks. Bella appeared to be well read, which was an anomaly amongst most modern teenagers, at least as far as the classics went.

There was a cheap cardboard dresser with three drawers with plastic strap handles. The dresser drawers were hardly bulging with clothes and the bottom one may have even been empty. A straight backed wooden chair stood next to the dresser, and apparently the top of the dresser did double duty as a desk. There was a small lamp on top of the dresser and some pens, pencils and a couple of books.

There was no closet in the room, but a piece of wooden dowel was suspended from the ceiling from a couple of light chains, and a scant selection of clothing on hangers hung from it. There were a couple of light jackets and sweaters, a couple of dresses, some shirts and pants that were better off hung up than folded in drawers.

It had only taken me a second to survey the room once we stepped through the doorway. I closed the accordion door behind us. Bella turned to me pushing her hot hands against my chest as she stepped into my arms and kissed me again. I held her as we kissed and our tongues swirled together passionately.

I let her break the kiss, and set her on her feet as she pulled away. Her eyes were slightly glazed as she leaned on me limp in my arms, clearly dazzled by the kiss and my proximity in the close confines of her tiny bedroom.

I set her in the chair carefully so she wouldn't fall over and quickly unrolled her futon, spreading it out flat on the floor. The futon had a fitted sheet like cover on the top. I set the pillow at what was the head of the thin mattress against the wall but left the blankets folded on the side.

"Edward…, what are you doing…?" Bella asked from where she was sitting.

"Fixing your bed, I told you I wanted to see you on it."

"Why am I sitting down... I remember kissing you..."

"You were a little dazzled for a minute there. You seemed a little faint for a moment so I sat you in the chair while I rolled out your bed." I said as I took off my jacket and laid it on the floor at the foot of the futon.

"So you kissed me senseless and then sat me here while you fixed the bed? Why was I faint…?" Then Bella gasped as I took off my jacket. "Oh my god! I thought you were wearing a gun! What do you need that cannon for?" She asked, apparently staring at the gun in my shoulder holster rig.

"My work... Sometimes it's necessary to enforce the rules…"

"Can I see it?"

"That might not be a good idea… This is a dangerous weapon…"

"I've shot a gun before, Edward. My dad's a cop and a hunter. I might only see him on vacations, but he taught me how to handle a pistol safely once I was big enough to shoot one. He keeps guns in his house. I know how to not shoot myself and handle a firearm with proper respect."

"Ok…" I pulled the pistol out of the holster and checked the safety. I reversed the pistol and handed it to her butt first. "Be careful, it's loaded."

Bella reached up and flipped on the lamp so she could get a better look. "Jesus, what do you need a cannon like this for? Isn't a .38 gonna get the job done? How big is this?" Bella asked as she examined the big combat pistol in the dim light of the small lamp. She turned it in her small hands, and then confidently took the rubber grip in her hands in a pistol combat grip and pointed the pistol at the wall. I noted that she kept her finger off the trigger and kept it on the trigger guard as she sighted down the barrel.

"That's a Smith and Wesson .500 Magnum. It's the most powerful production handgun in the world right now. There are custom pistols that are more powerful, but they aren't production models." I said as I took off the shoulder rig and laid it on top of my jacket.

".500 Magnum? Holy Crow! What do you need this for?"

"Stopping power. Sometimes I have hard targets. I need to make sure they stay down."

"God, you could hunt buffalo or bear with something like this! You could blow somebody's head clean off with a cannon like this. Who'd be that much trouble that a smaller gun wouldn't stop them?" Bella asked as she studied the weapon

"A smaller gun wouldn't stop everyone I have to deal with. Some targets are harder to bring down than others."

"How many grains is a .500 caliber bullet?" she asked as she reversed the pistol and handed it back to me, butt first.

"It's a special load. It's special armor piercing ammo with a tungsten carbide penetrator in a silicone plastic sabot." I took the pistol and stuffed it back into the holster, setting it aside.

"Cop killers? That's illegal. It's a felony just to own that ammo, let alone walk around with it loaded in a concealed weapon..."

"I don't shoot cops, and I don't rob banks or convenience stores. I don't shoot anyone who isn't trying to kill me."

"Fine, you know what they say about men that like big guns…"

I moved over in front of where she was still sitting in the chair. I reached up and turned off the light. "No, tell me what they say…" Her eyes took on a slightly glazed look as I stared deeply into them and I leaned in and kissed her again, brushing my lips against hers briefly, and then trailed kisses along her jaw to kiss the hollow beneath her ear.

"Umm… What… Oh… Guys that like big guns are trying to compensate for a lack of size… someplace else…"

I reached for her hand, capturing her wrist and dragging it around to my front. I pushed her hand against the bulge in the front of my pants until I could feel her fingers exploring me through the fabric. Her hand didn't move away when I let go but closed around the shaft of my cock through the fabric.

"I don't think I'm compensating for anything, but I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Oh my god… It's hu… I need a minute, Edward." She pulled her hand away and she was breathing hard and fast as her heart pounded in her chest. I could taste a tinge of fear in her scent as she started to panic. I moved aside, and she bolted into the hall. I heard the bathroom door open and close as she fled from her room.

I knew she needed some time to adjust. I took the opportunity to pull off my boots and socks and stacked them next to my leather jacket.

Bella was calming down now that she had a moment alone to collect herself. I knew she was taking a human moment from the sounds in the bathroom. The toilet flushed and the water ran for a minute, but she didn't come back. I gave her another couple of minutes but when I didn't hear any movement in the bathroom, I decided to check on her.

I stepped next door down the hall and knocked on the thin hollow wooden door. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need a minute…"

"You've had a minute. Can I come in?"

"Edward! I'm in the bathroom!"

"I heard the toilet flush and the water run. I've seen you undressed before, Bella."

"Ok…, hold on, I'm coming out. There's hardly room in her for me, let alone both of us."

The door opened and Bella stepped back out into the hall. I leaned into her and kissed her forehead and a shiver ran through her body. Her heart rate picked up and started hammering in her chest again.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm ok… I just started to get nervous… Sometimes I just feel like I lose control when I'm close to you… The world goes away and I lose myself in what I'm feeling…"

"Is that a bad thing? I can leave if you're scared…"

"No! Don't go…! I don't want you to leave… this is all just so fast… I've never felt like this before, Edward."

"I'll stay if that's what you want…" I took her hands in mine and reached up to stroke her cheek as she relaxed. "Just relax and go with it, Bella…"

I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck as her fingers knotted in my hair as she gave in to desire and lost herself in the kiss. My arms wrapped around her and I lifted her feet off the ground again as we returned to her bedroom. The futon was ready now, so I lowered her to the thin mattress and lay down beside her.

Bella's arms were stroking and caressing my shoulders and back. One arm snaked around my neck as her fingers played with the short hairs at the nape of my neck.

My hand moved to her hip, and my fingers found the hem of her top. I slipped my finger under her shirt as I traced patterns of electricity on her bare skin with my fingertips. My hand traced higher, sliding up her ribcage until I found the edge of her bra. My hand moved higher as I squeezed her breast through the fabric of her bra.

Bella moaned against my lips as I kneaded her tender mound, and then whimpered at the loss of contact as my hand moved off of her breast. I followed the band of lacy fabric around to her back as my fingertips searched for the clasp. It came undone with a deft pinch and twist as I found my goal and her bra popped open.

Bella was moaning against my lips as I hiked her shirt up over her stomach and onto her chest. I pushed the cups up off her breasts as the fabric pooled under her chin. I broke the kiss and Bella did a double take as I pulled her to a sitting position and she raised her arms for me as the fabric tugged higher. I pulled off her tank top and bra, tossing them to the side of the futon.

"Wha…? How…? When did we come back to my room…?" She mumbled slightly incoherently between the intoxicated alcohol induced fog and being dazzled by my presence and my kisses taking her breath away.

I leaned into her, planting small kisses on her forehead, cheeks and along her jawline as I captured her lips again. Her eyes hooded with lust and glazed again, as I mumbled against her lips, "Shh… It's ok… Just go with it…" She nodded as she reached down and grasped the hem of my shirt and fumbled to tug it up my body. I leaned back a little and pulled it off over my head and tossed it aside.

Bella's hot little hands caressed my stomach and chest as I pulled her back down onto the mattress next to me. She lay on her back as my hands moved on her body.

I captured her breast in my hand as I squeezed and kneaded her smooth firm flesh. I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger as her areola crinkled and her pink nipple hardened into an erect pebble under my touch.

My hand stroked down her hip and then up the inside of her thigh as I cupped her sex through her leggings. She moaned against my neck as I stroked firmly between her legs, squeezing and running my fingers down the cleft in the front where I felt her pussy lips through the tight fabric.

I scooted down a little as my lips moved onto her breasts, licking and sucking as I worked over her chest. I capture the hard pebble of her nipple between my lips and sucked on it as I licked and flicked it with my tongue. Bella's hands knotted in my hair as she pulled my mouth against her harder while she moaned in ecstasy.

I reached down with my other hand and found the zipper on her skirt. The waistband was hiked up onto her stomach and I had to let go of her crotch to hold the fabric while I pulled down the zipper. I sat up on my knees as I grasped the waist band of her skirt and yanked it down to her hips. I took hold on either side and slid it out from under her ass and pulled it down her legs to toss it aside with the rest of our clothes.

Bella was still a little dazzled when I grasped the waistband of the leggings and started to peel them off of her. She was wearing a pair of thin cotton panties under them and I grabbed them too, and pulled them off at the same time, pushing them down to her ankles. I slipped the flats off her bare feet, and then pulled off the rest of her clothes, leaving her lying naked beside me.

I lay down beside her again as I resumed my ministration, only now with nothing between my hands and her hot little body. I reached between her legs, pushing my fingers between her pussy lips as I stroked her sex. I quickly found her clit and stroked it flipping it from side to side. My fingers dipped into her wetness, spreading her slippery juices as I stroked between her legs.

Bella's hands were knotted in my hair as she held onto me tightly. My tongue was in her mouth as I kissed her passionately. The peaks of her chest were grinding into me as we lay bare chest to bare chest.

She moaned into my mouth as I stroked between her legs, driving her passion. I needed more. I had to have her. I needed to claim her and make her mine. I quickly sat up on the mattress, breaking our kiss, coming to my knees. Bella was still a touch disoriented as I opened my belt and pants and pushed my jeans and boxer briefs down to my knees all at once. I rolled onto my back kicking off my pants, and now I was naked on the futon too.

"Edward…? What are you doing…?" Bella asked a bit incoherently as she looked around and reached out to touch me in the dark.

I rolled on top of her as I moved between her knees, pushing them apart as my knees settled onto the mattress between her thighs. Her splayed thighs cradled my hips as my erect cock pressed into her leg.

"I'm just getting more comfortable…" I leaned down and kissed her neck as her hands explored my body above her, reaching around to my back and shoulders as she embraced me.

Bella's hands traced down my back to where the waist band of my jeans would be and then moved lower onto my bare ass, as though searching for something and not finding it.

"Edward! You're not wearing any pants!" Bella exclaimed, almost panicking again.

"Neither are you. Is that a problem?"

"Y…you… ss… said… if I took your pants off… we'd have sex!" she stuttered almost incoherently.

"Ok…" I shifted a little, moving against her as I repositioned myself. My hard erect cock shifted sideways against her sex, slipping between her pussy lips. It was pressed flat against my stomach as the underside of the shaft sawed between her wet spread pussy lips, grinding against her clit.

"No! You know what I mean… This is moving way too fast…! I don't know… I've only known you for couple of days…! This is our second date!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No…"

"I want to make love to you…" I whispered against her ear.

"God, Edward… It's too soon... I want you… Do you have a condom?" She asked. I could hear the need in her voice, but she still sounded scared.

"No. I don't use them. I want to make love to you, not a piece of plastic." I understood why she was scared, but having a barrier between us when I claimed her would prevent the bond from sealing. We needed the intimate contact to make the union permanent, and the exchange of bodily fluids would cement the connection between us, joining us body and soul forever.

"What if I get pregnant?"

"You won't…" I didn't want to explain why she couldn't yet.

It had never happened in thousands of years. I wasn't the only vampire that had sex with human girls. Of course most of them ended up as dessert after the sex or ended up getting turned if they were among the lucky few. That had to cut into the odds, but I'd never heard of a human girl getting pregnant from a vampire. The incubus myth was exactly that, a myth.

"I might live in a trailer park, but I don't want to end up as some white trash bimbo who's too stupid to keep my legs closed..."

"You won't get pregnant..."

"Famous last words…" Bella intoned nervously.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, cutting off her argument. I knew she wanted this just as much as I did. I just needed her to accept that and nature would handle the rest.

"Yes…" She was a little tentative and lacked conviction, but she gave in and accepted my lack of pants as my body above hers and pressed her ass solidly into the thin mattress.

I leaned down and pressed my chest to hers. I captured her lips again as her body molded to mine, drawing me against her. Her hands knotted into my hair as my tongue pushed into her mouth, swirling against hers.

My cock sawed between her legs as we moved, rubbing against her clit as we writhed together making out on the futon in her bedroom. Bella was unconsciously rocking her hips as she humped against the underside of my cock, grinding her clit against me.

I broke the kiss as I trailed wet kisses along her jaw and down the column of her neck. Bella panted against my shoulder as I kissed along her collar bone.

My hand was on her breast, kneading her soft tender flesh and tweaking her pebbled nipple as I kissed back up to her ear. "Let me touch you…" I whispered against the shell of her ear. We'd been that far before and she liked it. There was nothing wrong with letting that happen again.

"Yes…" Bella moaned against my neck. Her hands were back in my hair as she dragged my lips back up to hers. She kissed me, sucking my bottom lip between hers, and then pushing her tongue into my mouth, kissing me as deeply as she could.

I raised my hips to give me some more room to play and she sighed with relief as my cock slipped out from between the lips of her sex. I knew she was expecting my hand and fingers to stroke and caress her as I had before. I felt her gasp against my lips when I grasped my hard cock with my hand and stroked the fleshy head between her pussy lips.

I circled her clit and ground the head of my cock against the sensitive bundle of nerves, flipping it from side to side with my cock head.

Bella gasped again and tried to push me off when I slipped the head lower and rubbed it against her opening. I'd had my finger in there before when I was touching her. She had to be nervous I'd try it again with my cock, and take her acceptance of me touching her as tacit approval to use my cock on her like I had my fingers.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air as I relented and moved back up to stroking her clit with my erection.

"Edward…" Bella whined. "You are so bad… I'm not ready for that yet…"

"Tell me to stop… Tell me to leave if you don't want it too..." I breathed against her ear as I ground my cock into her most sensitive spot.

"No… I need you so much..." She moaned as she writhed beneath me, bucking her hips against me as I stroked her. "God... That feels so good..."

"Tell me to make love to you…" I breathed against her ear as the head of my cock ground into her clit.

"Edward… Not yet… We can't go all the way…"

"Tell me to fuck you, Bella… Tell me to pound you until your eyes roll back in your head and you cum and cum in ecstasy…" I stroked up and down her slit, brushing her opening, and then moving back to grind against her clit.

"You are so bad… I so want to… but it's wrong… it's too fast… too soon…"

"Say yes, Bella."

"I can't… I promised Renee… I'm not that kind of girl, Edward…"

I moved over her, resting my forehead against hers. I gazed deeply into her eyes as I peered into the depths of her soul.

"Tell me what you really want. Don't worry about consequences. What does your heart tell you?"

I moved my cock back between her legs, the head lodged against her sex. I slipped between her inner lips as the head of my cock pressed against her hymen. All I had to do was push forward and I would rip through her final barrier to sink inside her throbbing pussy.

"I want you… We need to wait…"

"Tell me what you want, Bella."

"Oh god Edward... I want you so much but we can't..."

"Then tell me to stop... I know you want this too..."

"God Edward... This is so hard... I promised Renee..."

"Renee isn't in bed with us, Bella. This is about you and me..."

"I know... but I promised..."

"Tell me yes, Bella… I have to have you… Just say yes…" I reached down between her legs and found her clit, stroking it with my fingers as I spoke.

"Oh god…" She moaned as I stroked her clit and her eyes closed as the waves of pleasure hit her.

"I know you want me... I want you, Bella... I need you so much..."

"I shouldn't... I promised Renee... this wasn't supposed to happen yet..." She panted as she quivered under my touch.

"Then tell me to leave and I'll go... Tell me to stop touching you if you don't want this too... Kick me out of your bed and I'll stop..."

"Oh my god… I need you so much..." She moaned as I stroked her clit. "Ok... Just do it, Edward..."

I didn't wait for her to change her mind. I rocked my hips forward and felt her hymen tear as the head of my cock tore through the thin membrane and popped inside. There was the sharp scent of fresh blood, but I wasn't a raw newborn and it didn't distract me from the immediate task at hand. I slid in as deeply as I could before she gasped in shock and her muscles clenched hard around me from the sudden sharp pain.

The sudden realization of what we were doing hit her. "Oh my god! Wait! Stop…! Pull it out! Right now…! Edward, we can't...!"

"We already are... Relax, Bella… Breathe… The worst is over. You've got to relax your muscles. Take deep breaths. It gets better."

She nodded with her lower lip pinched between her teeth, but there were tears in her eyes. She took several deep breaths and slowly her legs relaxed. I felt her death grip on my cock relax and she tentatively bucked her hips a little to test how she felt.

She unclenched, accepting what was happening as she glared up at me. I let my hips settle against her, pushing the rest of the way in.

"God…! I can't believe… you really did it!"

"You told me to… You said ok... I couldn't wait any longer…"

"Don't cum in me… You've got to pull out before you cum…"

I reached down and pushed her knees back a little to improve the angle as I slid part way out.

"It's not sex if I don't cum…" I said as I drove back in, burying my cock inside her.

"Unhh… Edward…! I don't want to get pregnant…"

"Just relax and enjoy this, Bella… You'll like this…" I said as I rested my weight on my elbows, pressing her body into the thin mattress.

"Oh my god… Ok…" Bella moaned as I thrust in deep again.

My hips started to rise and fall slowly as I drove into her, burying my solid cock deep inside her with every stroke. I could feel every inch sink inside as I thrust into her moist inferno. She was incredibly tight and intensely hot, but slippery wet with arousal as I plunged my cock into her. I could feel the head of my cock connect with her cervix as I hit bottom with every stroke.

Bella moaned as I made love to her and grunted every time I hit bottom and touched her deep inside. The head of my cock stroked deep on every thrust, causing her to gasp as I pushed into her.

I could tell she was enjoying the physical sensation now but there were still tears in her eyes as she moved with me. They streamed down her cheeks even as her hips bucked against me as she met every stroke. I pistoned into her, driving deep as I picked up the pace and pounded into her hard and fast like I'd promised.

The shaft of my cock sawed at her clit, keeping up the friction and pressure, stroking her most intimately sensitive spot as my erection fucked in and out of her hot wet pussy.

She had to be close to her peak and the new incredible sensations pulsing through her body were driving her closer and closer to the edge. Energy pulsed between us throbbing out of my body into hers and back again. The pulsing current racing between us was a thousand times stronger than what we had felt in the parking lot outside the bar.

The throbbing electricity let me feel the connection growing between us. The connection between Bella's soul and mine felt like steel cables as thick as my wrist, joining us together at every point of physical contact. I felt like I couldn't have moved away from her to leave now if my very existence depended on it. It felt like the earth stood still, and everything else in the universe was insignificant and fleeting except for the one being that mattered to me and she was writhing in ecstasy under me, staring into my eyes as I claimed her and made her mine, forging the connection that would join her soul to mine for all eternity.

I knew she couldn't last much longer. Not every girl had an orgasm the first time she had sex, but that had a lot to do with her partner and how much experience he had. I had a lot of experience, and I could hold back until I drove Bella to the brink of ecstasy and made her cum.

Experience told me she was on the edge of the precipice, and it was only a matter of time before she reached her climax.

Bella was moaning on every thrust now, getting into it despite her reluctance to getting started as she accepted the inevitable, and then she called out my name.

"Edward, god… Harder…! Fuck me harder…"

I pounded into her, picking up the pace as I fucked her hard and fast, driving deep on every stroke.

"God…! I'm almost there… Oh god…! Edward! I'm going to cum…

Her pussy contracted around my cock as I thrust deeply into her. She gripped my shoulders as every muscle in her body seemed to contract. The spasm of ecstasy pulsed through her body as she came undone and her eyes rolled back in her head. I felt her toes curl against my legs as she plunged over the edge into her orgasm and waves of bliss pulsed through her. Her tight pussy clenched around my cock, squeezing even tighter as it throbbed around me with her release.

Bella's orgasm triggered my own. I felt the delicious tickle in the base of my cock and balls signaling my imminent release as she clenched around me. I thrust deep, burying my cock to the hilt, the head of my cock lodged against her cervix, and then my own orgasm flashed through my body. My cock pulsed inside her spurting again and again, shooting my release into her body. My cum spewed deep inside her, filling her with my seed, forging the irrevocable bond between us, as I clenched my eyes shut and panted above her.

I enjoyed the incredibly pleasurable feeling of my cock buried deep inside her tight wet heat, and I rested there inside her for a minute, supporting my weight enough so I wouldn't crush her, but pushing her firmly into the thin mattress beneath us. I waited until her clenching pussy relaxed and her breath was less ragged, and then I rolled off of her to the side.

I gathered her against my chest and stroked up and down her spine as I held her. I reached over and grabbed one of the blankets, shaking it out to cover us while we snuggled together on her futon.

Bella buried her face against my chest, and wouldn't look up at me. She was still crying and I felt her hot tears on my chest as she shook and sobbed.

"Are you alright, Bella? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now…"

She tried to push me away to turn away from me, but I wouldn't let her and held her against my chest, stroking her hair.

"I want to talk about it now. Did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

She started slapping at my chest, fighting me and pushing me away until I let her go. She didn't go far, putting some space between us, rolling away from me to face her dresser as she curled around her middle into a tight ball. I pulled the blanket over her to cover her as she quietly sobbed.

"Bella, please talk to me… I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong…"

"God, Edward! You can be such a guy sometimes! Of course I'm hurt. I just had sex for the first time with you! I was a virgin. And no, I'm not ok."

I sat up leaning back against the wall beside her but let her keep her distance. I reached for my jacket and fished out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I saw her peeking at me over her shoulder. "Do you mind?" I asked, holding up the pack. I could detect the faint scent of cigarette smoke in the room, but I wasn't sure how old it was.

She gave a resigned sigh and sat up beside me against the wall, pulling the blanket up to her chest to cover herself. She tried to keep her distance from me, but there wasn't a lot of room to make that possible.

"Sure, why not. Let me have one, too." Bella reached over behind the cardboard dresser and pulled out a small wooden box. There was a variety of paraphernalia inside, but she took out a small glass ashtray and set it on the blanket between us. I tapped a cigarette out of the pack and she accepted it from me. I took one out and placed it between my lips. She leaned towards me as I offered her a light, and then lit my own cigarette.

I took a drag on the cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke as I collected my thoughts. "I'm well aware of that fact, that losing your virginity might cause you some minor injury. I'm sorry about that, but it's the way of the world. Every girl has to experience that at some point in her life. There might be some minor bleeding, but it should pass quickly. You might be sore for a day or two, but it's nothing to worry about… What else am I missing?"

"I told you no, Edward, and you did it anyways! I told you I wasn't ready for this… I wanted to wait…"

"I distinctly heard you say you wanted it. You said you needed me, and then you told me to do it."

"Well duh! You ignored me all the times I said no. I told you yes because you were frigging my clit! It's a little hard to think straight with my boyfriends cock jammed between my legs and his hand stroking my pussy! All you wanted to hear was yes. You weren't going to stop until you heard me say it was alright, and idiot that I am, I gave in. You weren't going to take no for an answer. You were going to do it whether I said yes or not."

"I may have pressured you into saying yes. I'm sorry, but you know deep down that you wanted this too. I asked you if you wanted me to leave and you told me to stay."

"I want to spend time with you. I didn't want you to leave... I still don't want you to leave... I just wanted to wait, Edward. We didn't have to have sex to be together..."

"You enjoyed it. I felt you cum. I could feel you clenching around my cock and you can't fake that. At least not without a lot more experience than you've got."

"God, Edward! That so doesn't matter! Of course I was going to enjoy it! It's sex! It's supposed to feel good. That's so not the point! I'm pissed off that I told you no and you kept pestering me until I gave in and said yes. I'm mad at myself for caving in and telling you yes when I meant no! "

"You wanted it as much as I did..."

"Yeah, I did. So what does that say about me as a person? Now I really am some white trash trailer park ho who can't keep her legs closed. I just fucked the first guy I've ever even kissed on our second date, Edward! Not feeling real good about myself here right now..."

"I will not allow you or anyone else to talk about you like that, Bella. What we share is special..."

"Yeah, sure... Special... You know, this wasn't exactly the best time for me to give in and say yes, Edward. You didn't use a condom, and I keep close track of my cycle. If I was gonna try to get pregnant, now would be the time."

"You aren't going to get pregnant, Bella."

"Why, did you have a vasectomy or something?"

"No…"

"I know you're not impotent. I could feel you shooting your cum inside me. I can still feel it between my legs. Have you been tested? Do you have a low sperm count?"

"No, I haven't been tested, but I've been with a lot of girls. Some of them for a long time while we were together, long enough for them to get pregnant if it were possible. There are no little Edwards running around. I can assure you with every confidence that you are not going to get pregnant having sex with me."

"Gee, thanks. That's such a confidence booster, Edward. I don't have to worry about getting knocked up because none of the multitude of girls you've slept with before ever got pregnant from having sex with you. Ami I just another notch on your bedpost? Have you at least been tested for STDs, or should I worry about waking up with some strange rash?"

"There is no need to be concerned on that front. I'm clean, and I don't have any communicable diseases."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it for now. I told you not to cum in me. Why couldn't you use a condom?"

"Sex is about exchanging fluids, not shooting off into a piece of plastic. That's just mutual masturbation with a cheap sex toy in between us. I wanted to make love to you, not a condom. I wanted to feel you around me, Bella. Your body and mine together, the way they were meant to be by nature."

"Well, done is done. You can't take it back now. Why couldn't you take no for an answer, Edward? I really like you, but how am I supposed to trust you now?"

"Trust yourself, Bella. I'm sorry I pushed you into having sex with me so soon, but if you stop to really examine your feelings, you know you wanted it just as much as I did. It was a step we had to take in our relationship."

"We could have waited, Edward… I like you, but I could have used more time."

"We don't have a lot of time, Bella. I couldn't stop anymore than you could. This was going to happen tonight. You knew it was. I think that's why you were so nervous when we got here. I know you can feel what's happening to us. I can feel it and I know you can too. It hurts when we're apart…"

"I feel it too, but why do we have to rush so fast, Edward? Can't we take our time and let this develop naturally?"

"We are. This is how fast these things happen."

"Excuse me, but I've seen people in relationships before, and they don't go anywhere near this fast. This isn't normal, Edward. My god, we had oral sex on our first date, and we just had sex on our second date! I've known you for all of two days, and I just gave up my cherry to you! Is this normal for you? How long can this last? Will I even see you again after tonight, or have you finally gotten everything that you wanted from me? How do I know you aren't going to just dump me and move onto your next conquest now?"

"It's normal for what's happening to us, Bella. I can't explain everything now, but trust me, this is normal for us. Of course you'll see me again. I'm not going to let you get away. I want much more than to just have sex with you once."

"This is all so new to me. I've never felt like this before… This is all happening so fast… I feel like my life is suddenly so out of control and I'm rushing into this head long."

"Just let go and let it happen, Bella. It's meant to be."

"I can't just let go… That's not who I am. I always analyze everything form every angle. I think about every decision. This is all so sudden and new... I need to slow down, Edward…"

"You don't have time to think when you're racing your dirt bike. You just react and let yourself go with the flow. You act on instinct... Trust your instincts. Trust what your body is telling you."

"This isn't a race... This about feelings... I'm not good at feelings... This is all so new to me..."

"Tell me to leave and I'll go."

"No! You can't leave me…"

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll walk away."

"No! I need you…"

"Tell me how much time you need and I'll come back when you're ready…"

"I don't need time away from you… I think I'm starting to understand what you meant. All I can think of is how much I need you now… I don't want to waste any time…"

"Come here…" I picked up the ashtray and set in on the wood floor next to the futon. I held out my arm, and Bella scooted next to me, snuggling into my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She took a drag off her cigarette and sighed as she blew out the smoke. She reached across my body and flicked her ashes in the ashtray, and rested contentedly against me.

"This is nice. Renee is going to kill me for smoking in the house, but I don't care anymore. It's not like we'll be living here for long now."

She wasn't crying anymore now and seemed resigned to the changed state of our relationship.

"I'm glad you're feeling better about this."

"I'm not feeling better about it, Edward, but there isn't anything I can do to change what's already happened. I've just got to live with it now. I did want it just as much as you did, but I told my mother I wasn't going to let this happen. I don't like breaking my word, or making promises I can't keep. If this is going to work, I need to know I can trust you and you aren't going to force me to do things I don't want to do."

"That would be a promise I can't keep, Bella."

"Why?"

"There are things you don't know about me yet, things I can't tell you."

"Ok… Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have any choices at all if I told you everything about me."

"What choices do I have? You seem to take whatever you want… I haven't made very many choices at all since I met you."

"You had the choice to tell me to leave before we got this far, but that ship has sailed. You told me to stay. Now you're mine, and I'm yours. I rather like that, but I'm sorry I hurt you."

"So you're mine now? For how long?"

"Forever, Bella..."

"You said you wouldn't lie to me..."

"I haven't lied to you yet..."

"Forever is a lie..."

"Not to me."

"You're mine?"

"Yes..."

"Then show me..."

I took the cigarette butt from between her fingertips and dropped it in the ashtray with mine. I turned to her, and my lips ground against hers. Bella's tongue traced across my bottom lip, begging for entry and I parted my lips. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, swirling slick and sweet and velvety around my tongue as our kisses grew more desperate and passionate.

We moved as one to lie back down on the futon as we writhed together, touching and caressing as we made out. My body was covering Bella's as I moved on top of her. Her knees spread apart as her thighs splayed open to accept my body as I moved between them.

Bella moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist as my hardening cock ground against her. We were joined together in every way possible except one.

I didn't need to ask for permission as she reached between us and pressed the tip of my erection against her opening. Bella thrust her hips against me as I pushed into her.

She groaned as my cock sank into her in one long smooth stroke and I buried my length inside her to the hilt as our hips pushed together and my pubic bone ground into her clit.

Our love making was frantic and urgent as I felt the need to claim her and make her mine all over again. Bella clung to me desperately, as though she thought she was going to lose me and wanted to take all of me into her body to keep me close.

I hammered into her hard and fast as the urgency to complete overwhelmed me. She was incredibly tight and wet and almost burning hot as I thrust into her again and again, driving deep into her most intimate depths and then rocking back, only to slam into her again.

There were no words or need to speak as the sound of our bodies slapping together mingled with my grunts and her moans.

Bella gripped me tighter, grinding against me as she thrust her hips against mine. I knew she was on the edge and only a little more would drive her to ecstasy.

I thrust into her once, twice, again, grinding into her at the end of each stroke, and then I felt her come undone as her already tight pussy started to clench and spasm around my cock buried to hilt inside her. She clutched at my shoulders frantically and squeezed her legs tighter around me as her muscles contracted. She whimpered and groaned as the orgasm pulsed through her and she was engulfed in waves of pleasure.

Her throbbing pussy drove me over the edge as I felt her reach her peak. I exploded into her as my legs locked, clenching tight, driving my cock deep. I grunted as my cock pulsed deep inside of her, spurting again and again as my seed spewed into her, filling her most intimate depths with my essence.

We clung to each other, riding out our orgasms. I felt Bella's frantic grip on me relax and her breathing became more regular. I rolled off of her to the side, panting to recover. Bella rolled onto her side, sighing contentedly. After a minute I leaned over to kiss her cheek, but her eyes were closed and her breathing was regular and rhythmic. Her heart rate slowed, and I knew she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Her hair was matted against her forehead, sticking to the sweat that formed a light sheen all over her body. I reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her forehead. I slipped out of the cover, and pulled the light blanket up over her, tucking it around her body.

I heard my cell phone vibrate in my pocket in the pile of clothes next to the futon. I reached across and dug it out to answer the call. Only one person would be calling me now, and I flipped the phone open to answer it.

"Hello, Alice," I said quietly so I wouldn't disturb Bella's sleep.

Alice giggled over the phone. "_Jeez, Edward, she's just a little girl you pushy bastard,_" She laughed."_Think you wore her out much? She's gonna walk funny for a week!_" Alice chuckled again.

"She seemed to enjoy it. She's not a little girl anymore, Alice, she's a woman now. You were the one who told me to make sure my mate wasn't a virgin before I turned her."

"_Well, I didn't tell_ _you to force her. Waiting for a couple of days until she was ready to accept the idea wouldn't have hurt anything, Edward. You know this could practically count as a date rape if she wasn't ok with it? Do you realize how close you came to scaring her off? Having to kidnap her and carry her off against her will isn't going to help anything._"

"She's going to figure out the truth about us pretty soon. I couldn't leave our future up to chance. I gave her every opportunity to tell me to leave, Alice. I gave her as much choice as I could without revealing the secret to her. She made her choice…"

"_In another couple of days, she would have been tearing your clothes off, Edward._"

"If you'd wanted me to wait, you could have told me that before now. She's alright with it now. Besides, she's in the middle of her cycle. If I waited much longer she'd be on her period and then I would have had to wait even longer. I was ready to claim her last night. She feels the bond too. I knew she'd be ok with it once it was an fait accompli."

"_Well, don't let Rose find out, or she'll kick your ass._"

"I don't discuss my sex life with Rose anymore, Alice. She won't hear it from me, and I don't think Bella and Rose are that close yet, to share intimate secrets."

"_Fine, well don't say I didn't warn you…_"

"Once the bond was sealed, she got over it in a hurry. Bella's accepted the change in our relationship. I told her she should leave me, but she can't. She feels everything I do now."

"_If you wanted her to have a real choice, you would have warned her before you fucked her. You knew having sex with her would forge the bond between you to the point where she couldn't possibly give you up._"

"I did. She asked me if she was safe with me, and I told her no. I told her to runaway while she still had a chance. She said she'd take her chances. I told her as much as I could without telling her about us."

"_She didn't believe you, Edward. She's too in love with you to tell you to leave. That's how these things work_"

"Then I don't see what you're complaining about. I gave her every chance to run, but you're right, I couldn't take a chance on her walking away… I can't live without her, Alice."

"_I know. I've been through this myself, Edward. I understand._ _You need to leave now so you can get back to the motel before sunrise. She's going to be hung-over and upset with you when she wakes up in the morning. She'll spend the day with her friend, Rachel. Phil and Renee won't get home until this afternoon._"

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay here through the day."

"_Yeah, that too. It wouldn't be a good idea for Bella's mother to catch you in her bed either._"

"Is her mother going to be a problem? She seems rather selfish, but that should work to my advantage."

"_She hasn't decided yet. I have a feeling she'll go along with whatever Bella wants as long as it's what she wants too, but I haven't seen anything conclusive yet._"

"Ok. That doesn't help much, but I'm not really worried about what she wants."

"_You never worry about what other people want. That will change with Bella. Now get dressed and get out of there before the sun comes up. I'll see you tonight, Edward._"

The call ended abruptly as Alice hung up. I closed the phone and followed her advice. I collected my clothes and got dressed.

I emptied the ashtray in the toilet and flushed it, and then I returned it to Bella's stash box. I was intrigued by some of the contents. There were rolling papers, a couple of cheap disposable lighters, a small pipe with what was obviously marijuana residue in the bowl, and a couple of roach clips. There were no concealed illegal drugs anywhere in the room, but every sign that she was at least familiar with them and had probably used them in the past. This was something we would have to explore in more detail as our relationship developed.

Leaving just seemed wrong to me, but I knew I had to go. I didn't want to just disappear and have her think I'd simply gotten up and left after I'd taken from her what I wanted. I found a notepad and pen to at least leave her a note.

_Bella,_

_You were sleeping, and you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you to say goodbye._

_Call me this evening. I'll see you at the fair if you're there, or I'll pick you up at home._

_Until tonight,_

_Edward_

I folded the note and left it on the pillow next to her head. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and she smiled in her sleep.

Leaving her there sleeping alone in her tiny bedroom in her trailer was perhaps the hardest thing I had ever done, but I walked away and locked the door behind myself. I got on my Harley and rode away. I returned to the motel and showered before retiring to my bed alone.

For the first time I prayed for the night to end and oblivion to take me. I wanted the day to pass so I could return to Bella. She was my life now and my existence meant nothing to me unless I was sharing it with her. I gave a sigh of relief when I felt the familiar lethargy spread through me, signaling the rising of the sun. It meant the day would pass unnoticed by me, and then we could be together again.

**Author's note:**

Hopefully this chapter didn't offend anyone too terribly much. It's been through so many different permutations and rewrites with chunks swapped around to different sections. I hope it set the right tone of reluctance due the speed this relationship is developing versus an essentially consensual meeting of minds because it was what both of then wanted.

I've also posted chapter 11 of _More Than Human_. I promise, it's not as dark as the last chapter if you're curious. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	27. Chapter 27 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 27 Bella

I was suddenly aware again... The sleep released me and the waking world was my reality again as the sun dropped past the horizon. I studied my environment in exacting detail with all of my senses before I so much as stirred on the bed, the only movement being my chest moving as I grew in a lungful of air to taste the room.

The room was as I had left it, but pain wracked through my body as the profound sense of loss coursed through me. I ached at my physical separation from Bella and I had to correct that grievous wrong as quickly as possible. I needed her by my side. I needed to touch her and hold her. She was a part of me now, and it was as though my heart had literally been ripped out of my chest when I was too long away from her.

I quickly showered and dressed to prepare for the night, and then I sought out my phone. I had told Bella to call me this evening so we could make plans, but it hadn't rung yet. I would have known if it had regardless of where I was in the room. I was anxious to hear Bella's voice, even if it was only over the phone.

I opened the small cell phone. There were no voicemails but numerous text messages, all from Bella. I started at the beginning. The first group of messages started shortly after noon.

12:30 PM: _Fucking__ Bastard! I know what u did to me! _

12:32 PM: _God my head is pounding… Im sore places I shouldnt be sore! _

12:34 PM: _It was almost too hard to walk to the bathroom to throw up…_

12:45 PM: _U__ took advantage of me while I was drunk! Ure just like they said u were! _

12:47 PM: _I let u sweet talk me into something I said I wouldnt do. I can't believe u! _

12:49 PM: _I want to throw this phone at the wall and smash it, but then Id owe u something!_

2:00 PM: _Tylenol helped. I felt better after I was sick… Im sorry… _

2:02 PM: _I remember more now. I know we talked. I miss u…_

2:05 PM: _Phil and Renee arent home yet. _

2:07 PM: _Rachels here. She wants to talk. Guess Ill see you at the fair._

4:00 PM: _Back home again. We have a lot to talk about._ _Phil and Renee r here now. _

4:02 PM: _Theyre making plans to move out of the trailer. They havent talked to me yet. _

4:05 PM: _Rachel has a date with Charles so we didnt go to the fair._

5:00 PM: _I need to hear your voice. I miss u. _

5:03 PM: _Cant u make a exception and call me? Please?_

5:05 PM:_ R U__ even reading these messages?_

5:15 PM: _I miss u so much… It hurts to be away from u. _

5:17 PM: _Please call me. Sorry I was mad this morning… _

5:19 PM: _Last night was foggy. It still is. I remember I was ok with it. _

5:22 PM: _I need u._

5:30 PM: _Please come rescue me. I can't take this anymore. _

5:33 PM: _Renee wants to talk. I said I have a headache._

6:00 PM: _Where are u? Please call me…_

6:05 PM: _Is it still too early? I need u Edward…_

6:30 PM: _I can't take much more of this Edward._

6:40 PM:_ R u__ mad at me?_

7:00 PM: _OK. It's fucking sundown! I'm watching the sun sink over the horizon now. Don't tell me youre still sleeping!_

The phone vibrated in my hand as I was reading the last message to announce a new incoming text message.

7:35 PM: _S__orry. Still at home. Please call me. I so need to get out of here._

I quickly hit the speed dial to return the call. Bella's cell phone was the first number in the directory. I knew she had to be still holding the phone in her hand. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Edward? Did you get my text?_"

"Yes, Bella, I read your messages. I'm dressed now. I'll come right over."

"_Oh… Ok… I'm sorry I was so mad… I miss you._"

"It's alright. I miss you too. I'm leaving now." I said as I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"_Hurry, Edward… It hurts when I'm not with you…_"

"I feel it too, Bella. I'm sorry I hurt you last night. Are you very sore?" I said as I walked into the lobby. Alice and Jasper were already there. I knew they could hear both sides of the conversation and they both stood there smirking at me.

"_I took some Tylenol. Rachel gave me some Aleve after we talked. It helped a lot._"

"Ok. I'm in the lobby of my motel now. I have to let you go. I'll be there in about thirty minutes Bella."

I heard Bella say, "Ok," and then I ended the call.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, Edward." Jasper said as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Men!" Alice complained as we walked outside to the bikes. "She's gonna walk funny for a week and you all think it's something to crow over and be proud of. We should all get together and seriously kick your asses. She just a little girl, Edward! You need to be gentle with her."

"From what I hear, it sounds like you could have waited a couple of days until she was ready to say yes…" Jasper commented as Rose and Emmett walked out through the door.

"What!" Rose exploded. "Edward Masen! Tell me you did not take advantage of that sweet little girl! If you forced her… So help me, god, I'll kick your ass!"

"I didn't force her Rose…"

"Well what exactly do you call it when you pour seven or eight drinks into her, dazzle the living shit out of her, and then do it anyways after she tells you no half a dozen times?" Alice asked. "She cried, Edward! You knew she wanted to wait! You could have at least made her first time special…"

"Don't start with me, Alice! You wanted to just snatch her and turn her. How exactly were you planning on dealing with the virginity issue in that scenario? We'd be sitting in Vegas waiting for her to wake up right now if you had your way. At least I'm giving her time to decide to leave with us. I claimed her and now her virginity isn't an issue anymore. It had to happen. She said yes and she was ok with it after we were done…"

"Well, no shit you asshole! What was she supposed to do? Throw you out? It's not like she can get it back or anything will ever be the same again." Rose yelled at me. "What were you thinking, Edward? You know what she's going through. You said you wouldn't force her!"

"Yes, Rose I know exactly what she's going through. It's happening to me too. I couldn't stop … I had to have her. She's going to figure out the truth pretty soon, now that Charles or Chandler, or whatever he's calling himself now is messing around with her friend. We ran out of time when he showed up last night. I had to act decisively. I couldn't take a chance on her walking away. Now that can't happen."

"You better be good to her, Edward! You owe her big time for this one!"

"She can have anything I can give her. You know that, Rose. Now let's go." I said as I kicked the bike to life. "I need to go pick Bella up at her house. Are you coming, or shall we meet you at the fair. Tonight is the Extreme Motocross Stunt show."

"We'll ride with you and run cover," Jasper said as I got on my bike. "There are a lot of nomads in the area. It wouldn't do to lose you, Patron."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "You go get your girl, and we'll hang out, out of sight outside."

I nodded and roared out of the parking lot. I opened up the bike on the highway and we flew down the freeway towards Bella's home.

Jasper was right. There were a lot of nomads in the area. I'd been surprised to see Chandler, or Charles as he was going by now, at the fair last night. His wasn't the only coven we'd caught scent of in the vicinity of the fair, or Phoenix in general. It looked like Aro's suspicions were correct, and something was attracting large numbers of mature vampires to the area. That was unusual because most civilized nomads had preferred the north since the end of the southern vampire wars. The wars were long ended, but the southern covens still tended to be protective of their hunting rights and didn't welcome strangers into their territories.

Of course, we were the exception to the rule. We went were wanted and hunted where we wanted. Nobody fucked with us, or at least they didn't fuck with us twice. The southerners welcomed us into their homes and didn't grumble about hunting rights in front of us. The covens that had survived the wars knew better than to cross us and the new covens in the south followed their lead.

"There's a lot of nomad activity brewing down here, Patron," Jasper said. "And they aren't newborns either. This is something new."

I nodded. "I know. We'll need to check this out soon…"

"We still have time yet." Alice said. "We're good until after Bella's birthday. Then we'll have to do something about this. At least put in an appearance"

"Where Alice?"

"Out past Apache Springs, that's the nexus. We'll find our answers there…"

"That's not much to go on, Alice…"

"That's more than you'd have without me! You're the investigator, go investigate. It's not rocket science, Edward. Ride out there and it'll find you."

She backed up her comments with the visions she'd seen. There were a lot of mature vampires involved, some of them Volturi guards, but it didn't appear that anyone was violating any rules, besides the large numbers of vampires congregating and gathering in one place. The scene looked like some sort of nightclub setting, but most of the patrons were vampire. In fact, from what I could see, all of the patrons were vampires.

"Ok. We're here," I said, holding up my hand to signal our arrival, and nodding towards the driveway into the trailer park. "You guys wait out here on the street, and I'll go get Bella."

"Bella lives here?" Emmett asked, incredulously. "The poor kid, she'll be better off with us."

I could hear the others echoing his sentiments in their heads as I drove down the laneway to her trailer.

The motorcycle trailer with the two dirt bikes was pushed in under the carport first, and then the ancient red Chevy pickup was pulled in behind it. Apparently the camp in the pits had been torn down, now that the races were over and they had returned home from the fair. This was the last weekend of the fair, and tomorrow was the last night. Wednesday would be the first day of school for the new school year.

I pulled the Harley up to the curb so I didn't block the pickup in and pushed down the kickstand as I shut down the bike. I reached down and shutoff the fuel valve, and then stepped off the bike. I noticed the curtains flutter as I walked up onto the porch. The door flew open before I could knock on the door.

"Hi, Edward," Bella exclaimed, reaching for me. "C'mon in…" She said as she pulled me through the door.

The door was barely closed when Renee stepped out of the bedroom up at the front of the trailer.

"Bella, is that…?" Renee started to ask, and then stopped short. "Oh… Hello Edward…" Then she turned to Bella. "I thought you were sick?" Renee asked.

"I said I had a headache, mom. It's better now. I told you I had plans with Edward tonight…"

"What kind of plans?" Renee asked.

"I thought I'd take Bella out to get something to eat, and then we're going to watch the Extreme Motocross Stunt show at the fair."

"Aren't you getting tired of the fair yet? You've been up there everyday all week."

"I like the fair, mom, and it didn't cost anything to get in as long as I was there before three o'clock. You know I've been looking forward to seeing this show. I was going to go with Rachel, but she has a date with her new boyfriend, so Edward offered to take me."

"Fine, but I expect you to be home by your curfew, Miss."

"Fine, mom. I was only a little late that one night. It won't happen again."

Bella omitted her transgression last night and the fact that she had been late again, but Renee and Phil were gone so they had no way of knowing what time she'd really come in. Renee was counting her blessings that Bella had simply been out with Rachel like any other ordinary day when she finally got home. She had her suspicions about what had happened last night, but hadn't confronted Bella about it yet.

"Well, next week you start school. Summer's over after tonight. You just get in at a decent hour, and we'll call it good."

"School doesn't start until Wednesday. You're cutting my curfew short early?"

"Fine, but Tuesday is a school night."

"Thanks, mom. I just need to grab my things. C'mon, Edward, I'll show you my room."

"Leave the door open…" Renee said as Bella dragged me down the short hall to her door.

"God, mom… Nothing's going to happen."

Bella put on a good act, but I could tell she stepped tenderly as she moved down the hall and was still sore from last night despite how she acted. Renee turned and walked back into the bedroom at the opposite end of the trailer as we stepped into Bella's room.

The room was much the same as last night. The huge stuffed teddy bear I'd won for her dominated an entire corner of the room. Bella's riding leathers were hanging from the dowel with her jackets and dresses. Her Helmet was on top of the dresser. There was a collapsible mesh hamper in a corner of the room now that was mostly full of dirty clothes and the sheet cover from off of her futon.

I knew there were no laundry facilities in the trailer, so dirty laundry most likely meant a trip to the Laundromat, unless there was a laundry facility in the trailer court.

Bella was in my arms the second we cleared the door and stepped into her room. I had a feeling she wasn't mad at me anymore. Her body was molding to mine as she pressed against me. Her arms moved past my shoulders as she snaked her arms around my neck and knotted her fingers in my hair, pulling my face down to hers.

My arms went around her body, pulling her close as I leaned down to kiss her. Bella moaned against my lips as my mouth covered her open lips. Her tongue was sweeping across my open lips, tasting me, and then her tongue plunged into my mouth to swirl against my tongue.

The kiss was deep and passionate and soothed the pain wracking through my chest now that I had Bella in my arms again. I knew we couldn't keep this up or we'd get caught. Renee was already considering coming to check on us. I broke the kiss and took a half step back with my arms still around her waist.

"You were gone when I woke up! I know what we did last night…"

"Shhh…" I cautioned. "Your mother can hear us talking…" Bella nodded and then listened to what her mother was saying.

The walls were very thin and the trailer small. Renee was keeping half an ear out for what we might say as she continued her conversation with Phil. She closed her door for privacy, but even Bella could hear their exchange.

"_What are we going to do with Bella, Phil? I feel guilty about her being on the outside of all of this. I tried to talk to her today, but she shut me down and wouldn't listen to anything I wanted to tell her._"

"_She just found some guy she's totally into, Renee. He's her first boyfriend. She doesn't want to hear that everything has to change._"

"_Well, she can't stay here by herself, and I'm going with you… Its seven months before you have to decide if you're going to training camp to play ball next year. You'll be on the road that whole time._"

"_I guess she could come with us, but she'd have to drop out of school. I know how much she wants to graduate. She's smart Renee. She deserves to go to college. What did she find out when she looked at those online schools?_"

"_Are you kidding? We might as well send her to private school. Those online schools cost a fortune between tuition and lab fees and buying all the books. They're setup for actors and the children of diplomats and military families, people with money to burn. There isn't any financial aid for that like going to college. No, it's either public school or no school._"

"_Ok, so online school is out. That means she can't go to school if she stays with us, Renee. What does that leave?_"

"_I know… I just wanted to talk to Bella first before I called Charlie… She hates it in Washington, and he won't let her ride motorcycles at all if she goes to live with him._"

"_What about the boyfriend? You know she's gonna fight to keep him…_"

"_The biker dude? He's passing through. Maybe that'll make it easier on her in the long run. She'll be ready for a change of scenery when he leaves town and dumps her._"

"_What if he doesn't dump her, Renee?_"

"_But he's leaving…_"

"_Yeah. What if he…_"

"_No! I wanted to talk to her first, but I'm going to call Charlie. She can go live with him for two years. Then she'll be an adult and can make her own decisions. She can go to college, join the army, or do whatever the hell she wants._"

"Let's get out of here, Edward. I can't listen to any more of this." Bella whispered in my ear.

I nodded and then whispered against her ear, "Get your things and we'll go."

Bella let me go and then started to get her things. She was dressed back in slightly less holey but worn out nearly threadbare jeans and one of the new t-shirts I'd bought her at the fair last night. She had on a nice pair of sandals with just a hint of a heel that looked new, and she was wearing the same array of jewelry again tonight. Her hair was already pulled up into a ponytail in anticipation of riding on my bike with me. She got the new purse I'd bought for her at the fair and pulled a light jacket off a hanger, and then turned to me.

The last time I'd seen Bella's things from the fair, she'd been handing them to Alice. I knew Alice didn't come by the trailer last night, but then she was very efficient. She must have sorted everything out last night, and then made arrangements to have it delivered to Bella's house today.

"Ok, I'm good. Let's go," she said and led me out of her room and back to the door out of the trailer.

"Mom, we're leaving. I'll see you tonight." She yelled as she opened the door.

"Bella, wait…" Renee said as she stuck her head out of the bedroom door. "We need to talk, Bella."

"I have to go, mom."

"I'm going to call Charlie, Bella. You know I'm going to travel with Phil. I think your dad would like you to spend some time with him before you go off to college…"

"I hardly even know Charlie, mom! I've seen him for what, two weeks a year since I was two years old? Don't call him until we talk about this…"

"I tried to talk to you about it all day long, but you kept shutting me down. You don't have a lot of choices if you want to graduate from high school, Bella."

"I can't talk about this now. I'm going out. We'll talk later, but don't call Charlie yet."

"Fine, we still have time, but school starts next week on Wednesday. Schools already started in Washington. If you're going up there, you could just wait to start school until you get there… We can see about getting you a ticket and Charlie can enroll you in school."

"I can't talk about this now mom." Bella walked out the door and I followed her out.

She shrugged into her jacket as I stepped onto the Harley. She clipped the headset to her ear and put on her glasses, and then scrambled onto the back of the bike behind me. I felt her wince and heard her gasp quietly as she straddled the bike. She sat a little stiffly behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Renee was standing in the doorway as I kicked the bike to life and pulled away from the curb. I could see the frown on her face as I turned the bike around and we rode down the drive out onto the street. Emmett and Jasper had heard the conversation and had anticipated us riding out to meet them. They had their motors going, and they pulled away from the curb, falling into formation with me as Jasper moved up beside me and Emmett pulled up behind my bike in the tail gunner slot.

Bella reached up and pressed the button on her headset to open a channel to me. It was a private channel so we could talk easier while riding with out having to yell to be heard. She didn't realize that none of the rest of us needed the headsets, and we'd all hear everything she said, but she couldn't hear the others comments unless they turned on the headsets to speak to her.

"Can we talk now, Edward," Bella asked.

"I suppose so if you like… What's on your mind?"

"You were gone when I woke up! I know what we did last night…"

"I sorry I had to leave. I would have rather stayed with you, but I doubt your mother would have appreciated that. I rather hope you remember what we did last night. You seemed to enjoy it. I was hoping we might do that again…"

"Well don't get your hopes up anytime soon. I could hardly move this morning, I was so sore… The hangover didn't help."

"I warned you about mixing beer and wine. The sugars are incompatible and a lot of people have difficulty processing both from the same sitting without some ill side effects."

"Yeah, well I felt better after I finished throwing up and took some Tylenol. A hot shower worked wonders. I remembered more about last night after I started to feel better. Thank god mom and Phil were still out, or she would have gone ballistic if she saw me hungover and too sore to crawl into the bathroom to throw up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but you should really try to avoid large amounts of Tylenol, though. It's been linked to liver damage and acute liver failure in several studies."

"Well, it made my head feel better. Rachel was there for me when I woke up. She wasn't in much better shape after her date with Charles last night. We talked and she had a lot of the same new things to share with me."

"Like what?" I already knew, but I had to ask.

"Last night was her first time too. She went dancing and drinking with Charles and his friends, and then he took her back to his motel room and they... Well, you know what they did. We did the same thing last night. He didn't take her back to her car until almost dawn, but she told her parents she spent the night at my house and they believed her. She said we were celebrating me winning the race last night."

"Was she hung over too? Didn't her parents question that when she got home?"

"She didn't go home after Charles took her back to her car. She said he took her out to breakfast at Denny's, but she crashed at my house. She was asleep on the couch when I woke up. She was pretty sore too, but she took an Aleve. She gave me one too. It helped."

"It sounds like you aren't too much worse for wear. Are you still mad at me? We talked about this last night, Bella..."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I was just upset and pissed off when I woke up and you were gone. I knew what we'd done and I was still kind of out of it. I thought you'd just used me, and then walked out after you got what you wanted. I told you no, Edward, but you did it anyways. Then I started to remember more of what we talked about."

"I wouldn't just use you and then disappear, Bella. You're too important to me for that to be possible."

"Thank you… I need you too… There were some other strange things about what happened to Rachel last night, Edward…"

This was the part I was dreading. The evidence and signs of what Charles had done when he'd fed from Rachel.

"What kind of strange things?"

"Well, she had this really strange hickey on her neck…"

"That isn't that uncommon an occurrence when two people make out and have sex, Bella. I could arrange one for you to if you like…"

"My mom would kill me! But it wasn't like a normal hickey, Edward. Rachel has had hickeys before. She's dated other guys, but she never went all the way before… This time it looked like she'd been bitten. There were definitely teeth marks and I could tell where the skin had been penetrated. It was weird though, it wasn't like the skin was broken by a regular bite, her throat had been punctured by what looked like two sharp tooth marks right over the pulse point in her throat when I looked real close. It shouldn't have been as healed as it was either. It looked like a days old wound that was past scabbing over, but it wasn't there yesterday."

"Maybe Charles likes it a little rough. Some guys like to bite or nip a little. That kind of thing happens. Did Rachel like it?"

"Ummm… Yeah… She said it was incredible… You and Charles have something in common. He doesn't like to take no for an answer either. He pretty much didn't even bother asking and they were just doing it before Rachel even had a chance to say yes or no."

"That kind of thing happens when you let a man take you back to his hotel room. He's not expecting you to say no once you're in his bed with your clothes off. The time for saying no is before you go to his room."

"What if he gets you drunk, sweeps you off your feet and takes your clothes off for you in your own bedroom before you even figure out what's going on? How is that saying yes?"

"You drank the drinks. I asked you if I should go, several time in fact. You didn't tell him to go. You asked me to stay. Perhaps I pressured you into agreeing, but I asked and you said yes... I told you I'd I'd have to hurt you and and you said it was ok. There's fault on both sides... What's done is done."

"I'm not mad at you..."

"Did you like it? Being taken like that?" I knew the answer, but I knew Rose was listening. I asked more for her benefit than mine. She'd never believe Bella was ok with this unless she heard it from her own lips.

"Oh god…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bella. I think we're past that point now."

"Ok… Umm… Yeah… I liked it too. It was incredible. I've never felt like that before in my life."

"So maybe you like it a little rough too?"

"Umm… I'm not complaining about anything that happened… I guess I like it when you… You know, just do what you want… Oh god… I can't believe I'm telling you this…"

"It's alright, Bella. We should be able to talk about this. I need to know what you like so I satisfy your needs."

"I know… Renee always told me I needed to share and have open communication with my lover when I finally had one. It's just that it's easy to talk about sharing like this, and something completely different to actually be doing it."

"I can imagine, kind of like actually doing it."

"Yeah... The sex wasn't the only strange thing Rachel noticed... She said some things that made me think about us, Edward."

"Alright, what things?"

"Mom commented on your cold hands yesterday. I didn't give it much thought until today. I haven't had a boyfriend before, but Rachel was talking about Charles... How he's cold all over. You're cold all over too. It isn't just your hands. Your whole body is cold... Even your tongue and mouth are cold to the touch, Edward. Even your cock is cold, and an erection is caused by blood filling and inflating the tissues in your penis. It should be the same temperature as your blood, but that would mean your blood is that cold too. How is that even possible? How do you explain that?"

"I can't explain it. It's one of those things we can't discuss yet. What else did you and Rachel talk about?"

"Umm... Your eyes seem to change color, but neither of us had ever heard of that happening before..."

"They change color? How?" I asked, curious about how much she had really noticed.

"Umm... Charles's eyes were practically black when Rachel met him, but she said this morning that they were sort of a violet burgundy color. She said they looked almost red, but that's impossible... That's what your eyes looked like the night we met. I thought it was so odd how red they looked but they've sort of darkened to a more violet burgundy color now. It's really almost a very dark reddish color, but it's usually dark out when we're together. Violet is very uncommon, but I swear they'd look red in the daylight. Nobody has red eyes unless they're wearing contacts, at least not in the iris. I could see if Rachel was confused and they were bloodshot and the whites were red from an all nighter... But it's not just you and Charles. I could see it being rare and out of the ordinary if it was just you, but all of you have eyes like that. All of your friends and Charles's friends too... It's just odd..."

"I'm sorry... It's one of those things we can't..."

"Yeah, I figured that's what you'd tell me. It's one of those things we can't discuss yet. When are we going to be able to discuss it, Edward?"

"Probably sooner than I'd like at the rate this is going. All I can say is that eventually you'll have all the answers, but you may not like them."

"Umm… Yeah… Edward? Where are we going? This isn't the way to the fair…"

"I told you we were going out to eat before we went to the fair. Do you like barbecue? There's a bar out here that offers an excellent barbecue spread. You can eat and the rest of the crew can have drinks."

"Yeah, Barbecue is cool… Umm… So, are you eating, too?"

"I'm on a special diet. I ate before I picked you up." Which was true in a sense, I had eaten a couple of days ago when we arrived in town. It was before I picked her up, so it wasn't technically a lie.

"How come I never see you eat anything? All you guys ever do is drink, but you never get drunk."

"What can I say? We have strong constitutions. I had some corndogs with you at the fair the other night."

"You bought them and carried them around, but I never saw you actually eat them. They were gone when I came out of the bathroom that night..."

"If they were gone, then what do think I did with them? Pitched them in the trash while you were in the restroom? What are you trying to imply, Bella?"

"Nothing… I guess if they were gone, you must have eaten them… It just seems odd that I never see any of you eat… Charles and his friends didn't eat any dinner last night either, and then Rachel said he didn't eat breakfast with her this morning either. He just let her order and sat there and watched her eat. That's just strange. Young people like us eat all the time, at least boys do. People snack all the time, Edward, It just seems odd."

"You might have noticed there's a weight problem in this country. Is it odd that we're disciplined and can control ourselves? I'm sure you've noticed none of us has any issues controlling our weight."

In fact, none of had a spare ounce of fat on our bodies, and we'd probably look emaciated and too thin compared to the humans if our musculature wasn't so defined and accentuated to compensate. We made up the extra bulk in muscle mass instead of fat padding like humans did. They used the fat to store fuel for an energy reserve, but our bodies worked differently and we didn't need it. Regardless, we were all whipcord thin and wiry like a greyhound, built for speed and impressive bursts of speed and strength.

"There are a lot of ways to control your weight. Not all of them are legal…"

"We don't deal drugs, Bella."

"Ok… I wouldn't say anything if you did as long as you only dealt with people capable of making an informed decision about how they wanted to live their life. I'll keep your secrets, Edward. I already know everything you do isn't one hundred percent legal. We talked about that the first night we went out. You have to know that I would never do anything that would hurt you, even if it means ignoring some of the rules."

"I'll try not to make you break too many laws, but thank you. I hope you're hungry. We're almost there."

"God, I think I could eat a horse…"

"Well, I don't think that's on the menu, but they have some awesome ribs and I hear the barbecued beef sandwich is amazing."

Bella laughed as I pulled into the parking lot and found a place for all of us to park in the long line of motorcycles. There were a lot of Harleys, but a healthy scattering of 'wings and rice rockets. There was even a group of pasta rockets, all parked together in a group. There were cars and pickup trucks in the parking lot too. This was basically a biker bar most of the time, but it catered to family dining during meal hours too.

Emmett and Jasper pulled their bikes in line with mine and parked beside me as we shut down and piled off the bikes. Emmett was looking back down the line of bikes, studying the quartet of Ducati's parked together, and then he turned to Jasper.

"Are those…?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jasper replied, and then turned to Alice. "We need backup?"

"Maybe. This could get messy. It doesn't hurt to have them nearby just in case."

"I suppose I just feel uneasy working so closely with people that would happily see me dead and ashes," Jasper commented.

"Ease up, Bud" Emmett said with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder. "I wanted you dead too until you hooked up with the pixie here. Now you're family. Quit dwelling on ancient history, and get over it."

Jasper nodded and put his arm around Alice's waist, pulling her close and maybe holding her a little tighter than usual as they fell into step with the rest of us.

Bella took my hand and our three couples walked towards the doors. It was your typical biker bar despite the fact that there were families here now eating dinner when we walked inside. The atmosphere was rank with cooking meat and human food smells. I could hear Bella's stomach growl, and her mouth was practically watering at were obviously appetizing to her scents.

I turned to Alice as we paused inside the door, "Alice, why don't you get us a table out on the patio and order us some drinks? C'mon, Bella. Let's go see if they have that horse ready for you."

Bella pushed my arm, playfully. "I was just kidding, Edward, but this place smells incredible. I can't believe none of you want to even try anything."

"No, trust me, we're good, Bella" Rose said as she suppressed a shudder and quickly followed Alice and the boys out the doors onto the patio.

Bella stared after her a little oddly, and then followed me up to the order counter when I pulled on her hand. I ordered her a half rack of ribs with French fries and coleslaw. Her plate was ready by the time we got to the pickup window, and I paid for her dinner. I carried it for her as we went outside to find the rest of the group.

We sat down as the waitress was serving our drinks.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella, but I went ahead and ordered you a glass of red wine to go with your dinner." Alice said after the waitress walked away. "I didn't think you'd want a beer after last night, and red wine goes better with a meal like this. It shouldn't cause any problems if you want to switch back to white wine later tonight."

"No, that's fine, Alice. Thank you. This is all so new to me. I don't really know what to order."

_I'm taking Bella to the ladies room, Edward… Go ahead and say what you have to say… We won't be long…_

Alice stood up from the table then. "I need to go to the ladies room for a minute. Bella, would you like to come with me before you start eating?"

"Umm… Sure, Alice. No problem." Bella stood up and Rose got up with her and the three girls headed off to the ladies room.

I waited until the girls were out of earshot, and then I turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"I know you couldn't help but overhear our conversation on the way here. Bella believes that was a private conversation. I expect you to respect her privacy and not comment on anything that she believes is private between the two of us."

"Aww, Edward! You have to go and spoil everything!" Emmett said as he smirked at me. "So she likes it a little rough, huh? Sounds like you've got it made little brother! She is one sweet little piece!"

"Have you gotten it out of your system now?" I asked as I glared at him.

"I guess so, but it would be even more fun to tease her."

"Just don't. This is hard enough for her."

"Fine. You're the boss. Besides, she's a sweet kid. I don't want to do anything to upset her."

"Thank you. Jasper, are you ok with this?"

"Yes, of course. I understand what she said was said in confidence and is private. She's beginning to suspect what we are, but it doesn't seem to scare her. She's more curious than anything else at this point. Her love for you will allow her to accept all of your flaws at this point in your relationship and simply overlook them. I don't think she'll freak out excessively when she learns the truth. I'm just thankful that she's so understanding and loyal. I feel better knowing that we won't have to worry about her balking at some of the things we have to do."

"Thank you." I picked up my bourbon and sipped it. "That's good to know."

I had been following the girls through their thoughts as Alice and Rose took Bella to the ladies room. They stepped inside and the room was empty. Rose went to check the stalls to make sure they were alone. Alice already knew they were, but waited for Rose to nod to her.

Bella had simply walked to the sink to wash her hands, and was touching up her light makeup when Alice turned to her.

"_Are you alright, Bella?_" Alice asked.

"_Sure, I'm fine, Alice._" Bella said, a little perplexed at Alice's question.

"_We know what happened last night, Bella,_" Rose said. "_We wanted to make sure you were really ok. If he hurt you, or forced you into it and you didn't want it, you just say the word, and we'll kick his ass for you._"

"_Oh… Yeah, I'm fine._" Bella said as she blushed bright red. "_You don't need to kick his ass… I guess I said no, but once we were doing it, I didn't really mean it anymore... I liked it. I'm supposed to like it, right, Rose?_"

"_Yes, but not if somebody forces you. If you're really cool with it, then ok, but if he tries to pull any shit you don't want, you come get me and I'll set him straight. I love Edward like a brother, but that shit don't fly with me. He'll treat you with respect and listen when you say no, or so help me, he will seriously wish he'd never been born. I'm serious about kicking his ass for you, and Alice and Emmett will help me. You say the word, and he's toast. _"

"_Thanks Rose._"

"_We__ know it was your first time,_" Alice said. "_It's alright to tell us the truth, Bella. Are you still sore? Do you need something for it?_"

"_Umm… yeah, it hurt a little, but it was still incredible… I took some Tylenol and then an Aleve earlier this afternoon, but yeah, I'm still a little sore…_"

"_I'd say more than a little. You're walking like you've got a coke bottle shoved up your ass, and I could practically feel you wince when you were sitting on his bike._"

Bella was still blushing. She looked down at her toes and bit her lower lip between her teeth, too embarrassed to look at Alice and Rose. Alice opened her purse and took out a brown plastic prescription pill bottle. She opened it and tapped out a couple of pills and handed them to Bella.

"_Here, take a couple of these with your dinner, and trust me, you'll be feeling no pain._"

"_Umm… What are these, Alice?_" Bella asked as she looked at the pills in the palm of her hand.

"_Just a couple of __Percocet._"

"_Percocet? Isn't that some kind of drug?_"

"_It's a prescription pain reliever. Oxycodone HCl mixed with acetaminophen. Acetaminophen is just Tylenol. Oxycodone is an opiate derivative, so technically it's a narcotic. It's habit forming if you abuse it, but I won't let you. You'll be fine and they'll let you enjoy the rest of your evening._"

"_Jeez, last night you get me drunk._ _Now you're feeding me narcotics? I've smoked a little pot, but I'm not into the whole drug scene or popping pills. Are you sure this is safe? Whose prescription is this?_"

"_It's mine. Here, take a look. I don't pop pills for kicks. This is medicine for pain. I wouldn't offer it if you didn't need it._" She handed Bella the pill bottle, but I knew what the label said. The prescription was for Alice Brandon and it was written by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. "_It's safe Bella. I wouldn't give you anything that's going to hurt you._"

"_Ok…_" Bella handed the bottle back to Alice. "_Thanks, Alice._"

"_We're all going to be best friends, Bella, just you wait and see._ _If you need anything, anything at all, you just ask us, ok? We look out for each other, and we'll help you with anything if you need it, ok?_"

"_Ok… Umm… I guess we should head back before my dinner gets cold…_"

"_Sure. It's still warm. You'll be able to eat now without burning yourself,_" Alice said as they walked out of the ladies room. "_Oh, and Bella, I can hook you up with some primo bud when you feel the urge. Just let me know, and I'll slip you a couple of dime bags or whatever you like._"

"_Umm… Thanks. Does Edward…?_"

"_Sometimes... I've partied with him before, but it's not an all the time kind of thing for him._"

"_Remember what I told you, Bella," Rose said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want, and if you need some backup, you ask me, and we'll shut that shit down in a heartbeat. I'm here for you if you need anything, anything at all._"

Bella nodded. "_Thanks, Rose._"

The girls walked back to the table and Bella walked around to take her seat beside me. She looked down at the pills in her hand and quickly popped them in her mouth and washed them down with a swallow of wine. She set the glass down, and then dug into her dinner, munching on a couple of fries. She started to slice off a rib, but it was practically falling off the bones and was easier to simply tear it off. She picked it up to tear at the succulent flesh, and I could hear her give a little moan of contentment at what was obviously delicious to her.

Rose quickly leaned in to whisper in Alice's ear as they walked around to their seats. "You don't pop pills for kicks, my ass. You don't need pills for pain. You just like the high, even if doesn't last long for us."

Alice just shrugged. "She doesn't need to know that until she's one of us. Besides, they aren't going to kill me, and if I take enough of them, they do make it easier to have fun with Jazz. That's what I got them for in the first place."

Rose nodded sympathetically and sat down to sip her bourbon. She knew about Alice's issues in the fun department, and didn't begrudge her anything that helped make it easier on her. Rose hated what had happened to her to end her human life, but she didn't regret the fact that she wasn't a virgin when she'd been turned. She'd never wish what Alice had to live with on another girl in a million years, and she understood why it was necessary that I made Bella a woman before I would consider turning her.

Bella enjoyed her dinner while the rest of us drank and enjoyed dinner conversation. Emmett was good and didn't try to tease Bella about what they'd overheard. She was about done with her dinner when I noticed Jasper bristle and stiffen. He'd caught a scent and turned his head.

I caught the scent and sighed in resignation. I had alerted the local guard units to our plans and current mission. They would let us take the lead and determine what course of action to take, but of course they'd moved into the area to be on hand when we needed them. We'd worked with this group many times before but it never worked smoothly. They had a history with Jasper, and there was always friction.

Jasper had spent decades after the Southern Vampire Wars as a fugitive and was actively hunted by the Volturi for most of that time. Members of this unit had hunted him on more than one occasion. He had eluded them many times, and fought them many times. The fact that he was still alive was testament to the fact that they'd never caught him or won any of the fights. They hadn't walked away unscathed, and considered it an insult that not only was he not officially punished when finally brought to justice, but he'd been pardoned, and then had joined my personal retinue. How were they to know that he'd end up as my sister's mate and become my brother-in-law?

I looked where Jasper was looking, and saw the group approaching our table. They were following our example with the biker gang persona, but were a little more classy in their chic riding leathers and tailored European motorcycle jackets. Their colors were the same as ours, identifying them as members of the Ghost Riders, but the rocker on their cuts identified them as the Las Vegas Chapter.

Gabriel was leading the group. He didn't have a special gift unless you counted his skill as a fighter as a gift, He had centuries of experience as a dirty fighter and brawler under his belt, and rarely lost a fight. That was probably why he held a grudge against Jasper. He'd led a different unit back during the war, but the mix of units changed over the years as vampires finished their terms of service or moved on to different assignments. Gabriel was a lifer, and would probably be a guard as long as there was a guard to serve in. He'd served his term a dozen times over, and had no intention of leaving. He liked what he did.

Vivian and Douglas had served under his command since the end of the war when Alex took over running the viceregal court. Vivian had found her mate, and Harrison had joined their unit. Harrison could sense relationships, similar to what Marcus could do, only his ability wasn't quite as developed. He was still young as vampires went, but he'd season and mature over time.

Brian rounded out their unit. He was a truth sayer like Alex, and was handy to have in the field. The way I had the guard running things now wasn't so arbitrary and draconian as it had been before I took over, and there was more investigation and assisting with cleanup instead of simply showing up to execute somebody. That was always a last resort in my book. I knew most of the vampires in my demesne appreciated it, and didn't resent the Volturi as much as they once did, but the jury was still out on whether or not this was a permanent change. We'd only been running things for about sixty-five years.

I could sense that they were curious. They knew we had a human with us, but they were well aware of our dietary preferences, and wondered what we were up to.

Gabriel wasn't surprised when he approached the table and saw that the human sitting with us was a young female. He knew I liked girls and dated and had enjoyed liaisons with a variety of young females, both human and vampire over the years. He assumed Bella was the current fling or companion of convenience.

Then I noticed Harrison staring at us, and I knew he'd realized the significance of Bella sitting with us. He leaned closer to Gabriel, whispering in his ear, and I knew he was telling him what he'd sensed about our relationship.

Bella noticed the other group approaching then. I could practically see her picking out significant details and similarities between us and Gabriel's guard unit as she looked them over with obvious curiosity.

"Hello, Edward," Gabriel said as he gave a small bow. Enough to serve etiquette, but enough like a nod that it wouldn't stand out in this setting. "I hear congratulations are in order..." Gabriel started.

I gave an infinitesimal shake of my head that I hoped Bella didn't catch. "Gabriel..." I said, acknowledging his presence and granting him the opportunity to address me if he so chose.

Gabriel frowned. "So you haven't..."

"No. We thought we'd discuss that after." I said quickly, interrupting him and cutting him off before he could say too much.

Realization seemed to suddenly dawn on Gabriel, and he nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that's probably for the best." He said, shaking his head to agree. I was surprised at the sympathy I saw in the look he gave Bella. I had never seen such a compassionate look on Gabriel's face in sixty-five years.

"Soon then?" Gabriel asked.

"We were hoping to get this business in Phoenix settled first, then take care of it once we have some time to settle down in one place for a bit."

"You think you'll have that much time before she...?" Gabriel saw the look on my face and stopped. He knew she'd figure out the truth long before we had time to leave town. He was of the same opinion as Jasper and Alice that it was kinder to get it over with and tell her after.

"Welcome to our ranks, young mistress," Gabriel said, addressing Bella. "I look forward to serving you for many years to come." He assumed it was a forgone conclusion that she'd know the truth soon enough.

"Thank you..." Bella replied, slightly perplexed and mystified about what he meant.

Then Gabriel turned back to me. "Have you looked into the disturbance yet?"

"No, we still have time before it becomes necessary."

Gabriel nodded. "Do you want us to investigate?"

I turned to look at Alice.

"Not yet," Alice said. "Give them more rope. If we start poking around this soon it'll disrupt the event. Stay north of Scottsdale or west of Mesa until at least next week, but show the colors so the nomads know you're around. Word will get back to Apache Wells that we're here. They'll try to clean up their act to prepare for a visit. Be ready when we call you in, then we'll shut them down."

Gabriel Nodded, "By your command, Mistress." He gave the same small respectful bow to Alice. He held her in great esteem as a guard and a fighter. She was the only reason he could stomach Jasper being counted amongst our ranks. He knew the mating bond was arbitrary and she had no control over who she chose as her mate. The rest of his group followed suit, making the same show of respect before they moved off. He gave Jasper a hard glare before they walked away, and then they headed for the exit.

"So those guys are part of your club? The rocker on they're cuts said they're from Las Vegas. Why aren't they handling this thing in Phoenix?"

I shrugged. "They answer to me... and Alice said we needed to check this out personally." I knew why she'd wanted us to handle it personally now.

"Ok... The nomads?" Bella asked. "Are they another motorcycle gang? Are you going to fight with them?"

"Nomads is a general term we give to people like us who are unaligned with any particular official group. They're exactly what we call them. They claim no turf and move around from town to town and place to place. We've been tasked with investigating an odd occurrence out in Apache Wells that's attracting a lot of attention from both nomads and other larger sanctioned groups.

"Our clients from Italy don't like it. Our job is to figure out what's going on, determine if they're breaking the rules, and then shut them down."

"What if they aren't breaking any rules?" Bella asked.

"Everybody breaks the rules, eventually. Right, Edward?" Alice asked with a smirk. "We'll find a reason to shut them down, and then we can move on to someplace civilized."

I didn't give her the dignity of a response. I wasn't breaking any rules yet. Bella didn't know our secret yet, and even if she did, it was allowed for her to know as long as I intended to turn her. There was no set time requirement. I could take as long as we needed so nobody would miss her when she was gone.

"Oh..." Bella said a little dejectedly.

She thought we were over when it was time for me to leave town. She still hadn't accepted the fact that she was going with us, she didn't want to get her hopes up and was ignoring the fact that we were both leaving town. She didn't believe it was possible for us both to leave and still be together. I could tell she was resigned to the fact that she was going to be packed off to Washington to live with her father, despite the fact that she didn't really want to go. She didn't see any other alternative as a realistic possibility.

She picked at her food after that and we left to go to the fair when she said she was done. We parked in the motorcycle parking, and Bella didn't put up a fight when I paid for her to get in. She clung to me like she was afraid I'd disappear if she let go as we walked to the grandstands to watch the show.

I knew I had to reassure her that everything was going to work out ok, but I didn't know what to say to her. I had to ask her to leave with us, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Alice had said she was going with us when we left, but would she seriously consider the idea? She was only going to be seventeen in another eight days. She wasn't even going to legally be an adult for another year, and she was running away if she left with me.

There was one way to make it legal if I could get her mother to agree but I had to get Bella to agree first. I was certain that, that was going to require some serious convincing.

**Author's note:**

Sorry I'm a bit late. As it turns out, my grandson was wrestling in his first wrestling tournament this morning, so we had to go cheer for him.

I've also posted chapter 12 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	28. Chapter 28 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 28 Bella

_There was one way to make it legal, if I could make her mother agree, but I had to get Bella to agree first. I was certain that, that was going to require some serious convincing._

In the mean time, we watched the stunt show while I considered my options. The stunt course was set up on basically the same track the the motocross races had been on, but it was obvious that they'd had a bulldozer and earth moving equipment at work out her today making changes to the course to set it up for the show tonight. There was a huge jump ramp, and an almost equally large landing ramp

The riders putting on the show were part of a professional freestyle team that made a business of staging and performing these shows. The teams founder was one of the few freestyle motocross riders in the world to successfully land a front flip on a motocross bike and had secured his position in ESPN's X-games. All of these riders competed in freestyle motocross stunt competitions and freestyle racing.

The freestyle extreme stunt show was very cool. The riders came out riding wheelies on the back wheels of their bikes and went through a choreographed routine on one wheel per bike as thee riders stood upright on the seat and back fender of the bike, riding in close circles and different patterns. It took amazing skill to maneuver the way they did.

They started jumping their bikes after that. The fact that they could easily clear the gap between the ramps was an amazing feat in itself, and they got an amazing amount of air as they flew between the ramps.

Then they added tricks to the jumps. It was amazing enough that they could simply clear the intervening space between the ramps but then they started standing on the seat while they flew through the air or kicked their feet up into the air.

There were an amazing number of variations on doing the basic jump, and then they started in on back flips. The teams founder pulled off his signature front flip as the finale of the show, and the crowd went crazy, giving him a standing ovation. I had to admit, it was a cool trick, and he deserved the adulation.

Watching the show helped pull Bella out of her funk, and she perked up and enjoyed the motorcycle tricks and got into the discussion of the difficulty factors and how hard it would be to do some of the tricks. Everyone who had ever ridden a motorcycle or dirt bike had tried some of this at one point or another, although all of knew we couldn't do a lot of what these guys did.

We were all in good spirits when we left for the bar that had become our local watering hole while we spent time in town.

Bella was quiet for most of the ride. I opened up the throttle once we hit the freeway and flew down the highway. I didn't go over a hundred miles an hour while we were in the city. Even with our abilities, it wasn't wise to attract a lot of attention where there were so many eyes. Bella pressed her face against my back and held on tight while we cruised out of Phoenix to Sun City.

I felt Bella sigh against my back as we passed through the residential housing tracts along both sides of the freeway. On our way to the Octane Lounge again. I pulled up in front of the bar, parked the bike, and shut it. Bella climbed off and I stepped off beside her. She took off her glasses and the headset and slipped them into her purse while the others parked in a line beside my Harley.

The place was doing a healthy business for a Sunday night, but it was labor day weekend. Monday was a holiday and the average working folk had a long weekend. Ours weren't the only Harley's parked in the line of bikes. There was the same smattering of jap bikes with a mix of Goldwing cruisers and different make rice rockets. There were pickups and cars in the parking lot too.

The younger crowd was a welcome relief from the typical biker joint we usually ended up at and made it easier for us to fit in. There were people standing out front in groups talking, and I knew the girls enjoyed the sound of dance music coming from inside.

I liked Harley's, but they attracted a certain crowd that was a bit on the rougher side. I might have to make changes for Bella. She would probably like places like this, more than shed enjoy the rougher biker bars I'd tended to frequent over the last few decades. Maybe it was time for another change to the more upscale traveling we'd done in the past. We could still ride motorcycles, but maybe it was time to take a page out of Gabriel's book and give a Ducati a try. They were as powerful as a Harley, and maybe a bit faster, much as I hated to admit it.

I led the way to the door and we went inside. I didn't even need to ask, and Alice led us into the bar towards the back and sat down. We passed the waitress from the other night headed the other way, and she walked up to the table as we sat down. History repeated itself as she took my money and my drink order.

I waited until the waitress brought our drinks. Bella was drinking white wine again, but it would probably be ok tonight after the red at dinner. I knew she'd eaten well, even if she'd picked at the rest of her meal after Gabriel's unit had approached us.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" I asked turning to her.

I knew she was hesitant about dancing. It wasn't her thing, but I knew she wanted to be with me and hold me close and take advantage of the time we had together.

"Ok..." She said, looking me briefly in the eye, and then quickly looked back down as she bit her lower lip between her teeth, avoiding my eyes but she reached out and took my hand.

I couldn't take off my jacket but Bella understood. She knew I was wearing my pistol under the jacket, and it would cause a scene if I took off my jacket and exposed it for everybody to see.

I reached for her, taking her hand to pull her to her feet and led her out onto the dance floor. There were a few of other couples dancing. The others soon followed us out onto the dance floor. I knew Alice and Rosalie liked this part of the time we spent in public the best. This was their thing and where they wanted to be so they could be close to their mates as intimately as possible in this all too public setting.

I heard Bella's heart rate increase and her sudden sharp intake of breath as I took her in my arms. She seemed to breathe faster and harder as I held her and we moved together to the music. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. She draped her arms loosely on my shoulders and around my neck as we moved to the music.

I kept it simple with a slow two-step that was easy for her to follow and we fell into a gentle rhythm as we moved around the dance floor.

Her body was so warm and soft; it felt incredible to hold her in my arms like this as her heat radiated through me, warming me. Her firm young breasts were pressed against my chest and her scent was unbelievably compelling this close as she laid her head on my shoulder. The attraction was intense and extremely satisfying, gently soothing my growing need to be with her and experience everything about her.

"So that's the business you're in town for? Dealing with this disturbance out at Apache Wells?" Bella asked. "Then you're leaving when you're done, aren't you..."

"It's what I do. I travel. I investigate problems. I fix the problems and make things run smoothly. It keeps the situation from escalating out of control and blowing up into bigger disturbances. I serve the greater good..."

"So you're one of the good guys?"

"I said I serve the greater good. I make no claims to being good. I am what I am. I don't consider myself to be evil, but that is a judgment that lies in the eye of the beholder."

"So shutting these guys down serves the greater good? Alice made it sound like it didn't matter if they were breaking these rules you protect or not. She made it sound like your job was to shut them down regardless."

"There's history involved that I'm not at liberty to discuss with you. I'm generally fair in my judgments. I tend to operate within the rules..."

"Your judgments? You said this Gabriel's gang answered to you... So you're important in this organization that you're a part of..."

"I have a degree of authority... The higher up you go in any organization, the more tightly bound you become by the rules... You could say I'm middle management."

"You don't act like middle management..."

"I have superiors I'm bound to answer to."

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

"Not to me..."

"You're wearing a gun, Edward. Are you going to use it?"

"Not tonight."

"But when you go to Apache Wells, you will then..."

"Only if I'm forced to... I prefer diplomatic solutions."

"You're wearing a gun..."

"Some of the people I have to enforce the rules on don't like diplomatic solutions. Sometimes I'm forced to make an example. Sometime people prefer to do it the hard way... I do what I have to do."

"And last night...?"

"Was incredible..."

"Was that something you had to do too?"

"Yes it was. I was compelled to do what I did. You captivate my soul, Ms. Swan. I had to have you, you understand that, right. I am quite the moth to your irresistible flame..."

"You're pretty special to me to, Edward..."

The dancing was incredible despite the simplicity of the steps. We weren't keeping count tonight as we held each other close and moved to the music. Bella was surprisingly graceful when she wasn't being self-conscious, and she wasn't worried about people looking at her now. We were too wrapped up in each other to worry about the outside world as we held each other and she let me lead her.

"Can we get out of here, Edward?"

"Sure…" I said as I stepped away and wrapped my arm around her waist. I held her close as we went back to the table to gather her things.

I helped Bella into her coat and we walked out of the bar together while the rest continued their dancing. I knew they'd shut down the bar and wouldn't return to the motel until after last call. Then they'd be doing what we were likely going to be doing until I was forced to take Bella back to her mother.

We stopped next to my motorcycle, and I gathered Bella into my arms, holding her close with my hands tracing circles on the small of her back. I looked deeply into her deep brown eyes, and she gazed back up into my burgundy ones. Her small hands were against my chest resting on my t-shirt inside my jacket, and then she snaked them around my neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of my neck.

Her face was turned up towards mine. I leaned down bringing our faces closer and closer together.

She wasn't breathing but I could feel her heart pounding in her chest, racing in anticipation. Her scent was so intense and compelling, but I wanted so much more than just her blood. I needed all of her.

And then my lips pressed very softly against hers.

Electricity boiled under my skin, burned in my lips again. The pulsing current raced between us throbbing out of my chest into hers and back again. Energy pulsed between us in a throbbing humming sensation. I knew I had to have her again but I had to restrain my desire to take her right there over the saddle of my motorcycle. It took a surprising degree of resolve to restrain myself, that and the knowledge that we likely be someplace much more private very soon.

Her breath came in a wild gasp. Her fingers knotted in my hair, clutching me to her. Her lips parted as I breathed in her heady scent. Her body molded to mine and I felt her erect nipples grind into my chest. I knew she wanted me just as much as I had to have her. She was having the same difficulty with restraint and propriety.

The throbbing electricity made me feel alive again. My body sang with the power of the emotion and desire I felt for this girl. More than anything in the world I needed her. I'd claimed her, making her mine. I wanted her again. I wanted to feel her heat wrapped around me as I took her and made her mine. I needed her as much as I needed blood to survive and I knew I'd never be able to let her go.

My tongue traced across her lower lip, and then I felt the tip of her tongue touching mine. My tongue pushed into her mouth, exploring and teasing as they swirled together slick and sweet and velvety. Her taste was amazing, like flavors created specifically for me to entice me and make me yearn for her even more.

The throbbing electricity consumed us with its intensity, forging an even deeper bond between her soul and mine.

I felt Bella's hold on me slacken, and I realized she wasn't breathing. I broke the kiss and held her against my chest as she dragged in ragged breaths. She clung to me bonelessly until the swoon faded while I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to be alone with you, Edward… Is there someplace we can go?"

"We can go for a ride again…"

"Ok…"

"Is there someplace you'd like to go?"

"Don't you have a motel room? Can I see it?"

I knew what was going to happen was a forgone conclusion, but I had to offer her the opportunity to back out if she had any second thoughts.

"Yes... If we go there, Bella…, you know what's going to happen. I'm barely able to restrain myself now here. I won't be able to hold back or stop, even if you tell me no."

She reached between us brazenly and stroked my erection through my jeans. "We're past the point of worrying about getting too physical, Edward. I won't say no. There's no reason to pretend anymore. Let's just go, ok?"

I nodded and stepped back to swing my leg onto the Harley as I sat down. Bella scrambled on behind me and put her glasses back on and prepared for the ride. She wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to my back as her thighs pressed into my hips.

The ride back to the motel was quiet and short. The traffic was very light and I didn't hold anything back, opening up the throttle and pushing the bike to the limit as we screamed down the highway.

We pulled into the parking lot, and I shut down the bike, leaning it onto the kickstand and shutting off the fuel valve. Bella got off and stood looking down at her toes as she waited for me to step off. I got off the bike and stood in front of her, but she wouldn't look at me. I reached up and lightly stroked her cheek and captured her chin with my fingertips.

I lifted her chin to look into her eyes, and saw the slightest trace of fear and hesitation.

"We don't have to do this… I can take you home if you want…"

"No… I'm not afraid of you, Edward… You're the only man I've ever done anything like this with before… You're the first man I've even kissed. I don't know what to do… I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you…"

I reached for her and pulled her against my chest, hugging her. Her body molded to mine as she clung to me desperately, pressing her face against my chest and breathing deeply of my scent.

"You're perfect, Bella. I'll show you what to do. You don't need to be afraid. I want you just as you are if you still want me."

"I need you, Edward… I can't explain it… I've never wanted anything more in my life. It's like I was created for this life with you. Like you were made just for me, and I need to be with you… Let's go inside…"

I nodded and took her hand and led her to the door. We walked through the lobby, and the night manager glanced up at us, but just smirked and turned back to the TV behind the counter. We walked down the hallway, and Bella stood fidgeting as I took the room keycard out of my wallet.

I slid the keycard into the reader slot, and the light bar turned green. I pulled out the card and pushed the door open, flipping on the light switch inside the door. I held the door open with one arm as I looked over at Bella. She was biting her lower lip, looking down at her toes again. She looked up at me, staring into my eyes, and then she shook herself, and walked past me into the motel room.

I stepped into the room behind her and closed the door. The lock clicked shut automatically, and I fastened the rest of the locks out of habit. Bella walked into the middle of the room, looking around. She set her purse on the table, and took off her jacket and laid it on the chair. I took off my jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. I shrugged out of the shoulder holster harness, placed the rig and heavy combat pistol on the table, and walked over and turned on the lamp beside the bed.

"This is nice." Bella said as I walked back to the door and turned off the bright main room light. The room was dimly lit with just the lamp.

I walked back over to her, pulling her to me with my hands on her hips. "It serves its purpose. It's immeasurably nicer with you in it."

She wouldn't meet my eyes, and I reached up to cup her cheek again. She nuzzled into my hand, and I stroked her cheek bone with my thumb. I lifted her chin again to look into her eyes and she shuddered as my fingertips trailed down the column of her neck.

"I like it when you touch me. It makes my skin tingle like you're trailing electricity from your fingertips…"

"I like touching you. I feel it too… it's incredible."

"Will you kiss me again?"

I couldn't resist the invitation and leaned in and pressed my open lips to hers. My lips moved on hers in a light circular motion, and then her lips parted beneath mine. She gently sucked my lower lip between hers and I felt her teeth lightly graze against it. Her tongue swept across my lips, and then she was pressing deeper, exploring my mouth. My tongue met hers and they swirled together playfully slipping back and forth, slick and velvety.

Her arms snaked around my neck and her strong little hands tangled into my hair pulling me against her as she kissed me harder. My hand slipped lower to grip her ass, while the other traced up her spine to rest between her shoulder blades.

The kisses grew deeper and more passionate as we moved together. I could feel her erect nipples boring into my chest as I explored her mouth and traced my tongue across her teeth. My hand toyed with the clasp of her bra in the middle of her back. I slipped my hand under her shirt, and the clasp came undone with a quick pinch and twist of my fingers.

My hands grasped the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up her body. Bella took a half step back, and raised her arms over her head as I pulled the shirt and bra away from her body and let them fall on the floor.

Her hands automatically came up to cover herself, but I stepped back into her. My hands lightly captured her wrists and I raised her hands and placed them on my shoulders. My fingertips grazed down the silky bare skin of her back until they were resting on her waist.

The palms of my hand pressed against the perfect skin of her hard flat stomach as my fingers spread around her body above her hip bones. My thumbs traced the line up the center of her body as I moved my hands upward, caressing her silky skin. I could feel her ribs as I moved inexorably higher, but she didn't pull back or move away.

She gasped when my hands cupped her breasts and my thumbs stroked the hard little pebbles of her erect nipples. I squeezed firmly, massaging and kneading her breasts and she arched into my palms, pressing her breasts into my hands. I pinched and tweaked her nipples as she moaned from my attention to her breasts.

Her hands moved down my body, over my shoulders and stroking down my sides as she reached for the hem of my shirt, bunching it up until she could grip the bottom and then pulling it up my body. She tried to pull it off of me, but it got stuck when she tried to pull it over my shoulders. I stepped back and took the hem, pulling it off and tossing it aside.

Her breath caught as she stared at my bare chest and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She tried to toe off her sandals but she stumbled, and I caught her to keep her from falling. She had her hands pressed against my bare chest, and the feel of her hot hands pressing against my pale skin was incredible. I had my arms wrapped around her holding her against me, and she succeeded in pushing off her shoes.

I was holding her against my chest, and I reached down with one arm to catch her behind her knees, sweeping her off her feet into my arms. Bella squealed as she was suddenly suspended off the ground and clutched at my shoulders and chest. I felt her kick off her sandals and they hit the floor as I moved to the bed, and held her with one arm under her shoulders holding her knees against my hip while I pulled down the bed covers with my other hand. I deposited her on the sheets, and she scooted over to make room for me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and quickly took off my boots and socks, and then rolled over and scooted onto the mattress. Bella was lying on her side, staring at me with wide eyes, leaning on one elbow. She was absolutely adorable in her innocence, wondering what to do next. She was so eager and trusting and I could see the innocent anticipation in her eyes as she waited for me to make the next move.

I reached for her, placing my hand on her shoulder, easing her back against the mattress as I moved over her. My lips captured hers again and I sucked her lower lip between mine, tracing my tongue across it. I parted my lips and our tongues met. Our kisses deepened as her arms circled my neck pulling me against her and our tongues danced back and forth. I luxuriated in Bella's taste and scent. The feel of our lips, tongues, and mouths moving to the rhythm of our love making was intense and intoxicating as I reveled in the sensation.

My hands were moving on her body, stroking and caressing. My hand moved up from her hip onto her chest, cupping her breast and tweaking at her hard nipples. I rolled her nipple between my thumb and fore finger, and she moaned into my mouth at the sensation. My hand moved down her body, across her stomach, and then lower still as I pushed between her legs, stroking her through her soft, worn threadbare jeans. She felt so incredibly hot and I could feel the moisture of her arousal soaking through the layers of fabric.

The button on her jeans was under my finger tips, and it pulled open with a minimum of effort. I found the brass tab of the zipper and pulled it down, opening her fly. My hands moved to her hips, pushing the waist band of her jeans down. I got them as low as they would go, and then she raised her hips so I could pull them down past her butt bunching them around her thighs. I sat up and reached for the legs of her jeans, pulling them off and dropping them over the side of the bed, leaving her in just her panties.

I was about to push her back down to ravish her chest and run my hands over her newly exposed flesh when her small strong hands reached for my belt and started to work the belt buckle loose. I lay back on the bed and let her work as she opened the belt, and then reached for the snap on my jeans. She opened my pants and reached for the waist band to try and tug them down. She grasped the waist band of my jeans and boxer briefs all at once, tugging them as low as she could get them.

"A little help here? Lift up so I can take off your pants…"

I accommodated her wishes, raising my hips so she could pull them down past my knees. My cock sprang free when she released it from my boxers and slapped against my stomach with a meaty whack before lolling against my leg, semi-erect.

"Oh my god! That's huge! It'll never fit…" Bella exclaimed nervously.

I realized it had been dark in her bedroom last night, at least for her. I had been able to see everything perfectly well, but she had never gotten a really good look at me in the dark.

"I think we've already established that it will indeed fit. I didn't have any trouble getting it in last night." I kicked my pants and underwear off as she gawked. My movement seemed to break her out of her reverie. She blushed again as she realized I was lying naked next to her.

"No wonder I was so sore this morning. Can I touch it?" She asked timidly as she stared at my cock.

"Of course, you let me touch you. The least I can do is return the favor."

She reached out and tentatively wrapped her hand around my cock, lifting it and feeling the weight of it in her hand. She stroked her hand along the length of it, sliding from the base up to where the foreskin covered the head and back again.

"Is this alright? Tell me what to do…"

"Squeeze it tighter… You're not going to hurt me… Yes… that's better…" I said as she gripped me tighter and used two hands to stroke up and down the length of my cock.

"Oh…! It's getting bigger!" Bella exclaimed as my cock grew in her hands, becoming more solidly erect as she fondled me.

"It's alright… it's supposed to do that… It has to be hard so I can fuck you with it…" She turned bright red when I told her what I was going to do with it, but she didn't let go and kept stroking up and down the length of my cock.

"The skin feels loose up here… Umm… Your cock doesn't look like any of the pictures I've seen, Edward. Why is it different?"

"You look at pictures of naked men?"

She was still bright red and couldn't blush any deeper, but I could see the look of embarrassment sweep over her features. "Umm… I've watched videos on the internet with Rachel… I know what a naked man looks like and how this works… It just looks different…"

"That's my foreskin covering the head. Most of the pictures you've probably seen were of men with circumcised penises. The foreskin slides back to expose the head of my cock. You can pull it back, you won't hurt me."

She gripped the loose skin around the head tighter as she pulled it back, exposing the fleshy mushroom head of my cock.

"Ok, that's more like it…," she leaned down and kissed the head of my cock. Her heart beat faster and she closed her eyes as her jaw started to move…

I reached down and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, you don't have to…"

She looked up and looked into my eyes. "I want to, Edward. I've read about this and seen videos… I want to try it. You got to taste me. Fair is fair. It's my turn now."

"Alright, but you don't have to…" I'd forced her to do enough things. I wasn't going to ask for this too.

"I want to. Now shut up and let me make you feel good. Just let me know if I'm doing it wrong, ok?"

I nodded and she returned her attention to my erect cock in front of her face. She kissed the head again, and then I gasped as her lips parted and her tongue flicked out to lick at the slit in the tip of my cock head.

She flinched back and looked up at me again with concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… You just startled me. That was nice. Anything you do down there is going to feel incredible. Just watch your teeth and we're good…"

"I know that much. It was in all of the stories I've read."

"Where exactly did you read these stories?"

"On the internet; Rachel and I would read them and watch videos when I'd sleep over at her house."

"Remind me to buy you a computer…"

"It's more fun doing it for real than reading about it or watching sexy videos…"

She stopped talking then and leaned back down over my cock. I thought she was going to kiss it again, but her lips parted and she sucked the head of my cock into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around my cock head and along the underside of my cock as her lips slid down the shaft. I though she'd stop with the head in her mouth, but she pushed deeper, taking as much of my cock in her mouth as she could fit until the head pushed against the back of her throat, making her gag.

I felt her throat work as she swallowed convulsively, and then she pulled off, gasping for air. Her hands kept working up and down my length, sliding easier as they moved through her saliva, spreading the slippery lubrication over my erection.

"Are you ok? You don't have to go that deep. You can just keep the head in your mouth, and it'll still feel incredible."

"Ok, I'll remember that… How do the girls in those videos take it so deep? I wanted to try it, but I felt like I was going to throw up…"

"It's an acquired skill. It takes a lot of practice. I know you have to loosen your throat muscles and extend your tongue to flatten it out to go really deep, but I can only tell you how it feels on the receiving end. Talk to Rose if it's something you really want to learn how to do. She's mastered the technique."

"Really, and how would you know that?"

"You knew we were together before, Bella. I was her willing guinea pig for a couple of years while she perfected her technique, but we haven't been together for years and years now. She loves Emmett. She always will."

"What, were you screwing around with her when she was like twelve? She looks like she's about eighteen or nineteen, Edward."

"I thought we decided age doesn't matter. She isn't eighteen or nineteen, but that's one of those things we can't discuss yet. Actually, I'm more interested in what you were doing before, or are you through now? I can think of another use for my cock if you're done playing with it…"

"You just hold your horses, Mister. You'll be the first to know when I'm done."

Bella leaned in and mouthed the underside of my cock, where the head met the shaft, sucking on it and running her tongue over the surface. She pulled back, changing position, and then sucked the head between her lips, swirling her tongue around the head before pulling off.

She licked up and down the length of my cock, planting wet open mouthed kisses on the shaft of my cock, spreading her saliva for lubrication.

Her hands started stroking my shaft again, and then she leaned in and took the head in her mouth. Her lips locked around my shaft as she slid my cock into her mouth, not so deep that she'd gag but several inches disappeared between her lips. Her tongue swirled around me, hot and wet, as she lifted towards the tip.

She didn't pull all the way off, but sucked hard as she rose upwards, and then licked for all she was worth as she slid my cock deeper again.

She started to rhythmically bob up and down on my cock as her hands stroked up and down with her head. She reached between my legs and grasped my heavy sack in her other hand, hefting the weight and rolling my balls between her fingers as she explored.

I gently stroked the back of Bella's head as she bobbed up and down on my cock, her long silky brown hair slipping through my fingers as she drove me closer and closer to my release.

Her tongue traced the length of the thick vein like bulge along the underside of my cock and then swabbed across the mushroom head. Her tongue probed the slit in the tip, and then she was sliding down my shaft as she took me deeper into her mouth.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer as her hot steamy mouth swallowed my cock and her hand stroked my shaft. She was massaging my balls and gently tugging on my sack, driving me insane with pleasure.

I felt the delicious tickle in the base of my cock and balls that indicated my imminent release. I clenched tight, holding back, trying to stave off my orgasm until I could warn Bella. My hands were still in her hair, but I didn't want to physically remove her. What she was doing to me was so incredible…

"Unhh… Bella… I'm going to cum…! You need to move…, or you're going to get a mouthful of cum…!"

"Hum umm!" She moaned around my cock. She seemed to suck harder and held onto my cock like it was her lifeline.

I couldn't hold back any longer and exploded into her mouth, spewing my load into her mouth as my cock pulsed, jetting spurt after spurt into her. I could feel Bella's throat working as she swallowed while my ejaculation filled her mouth to overflowing.

She couldn't manage to swallow all of my cum and a thin dribble ran down her chin and a bit escaped her lips, coating my cock. Bella finally pulled off of my cock, licking her lips and smiling. She wiped my cum off her chin with a fingertip, and then stuck it in her mouth to suck it off. She leaned back down and licked my cock clean before sitting back on her heels beside me.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Bella exclaimed.

"You liked that, I take it?"

"It was fun, and yes I liked it, but I'm confused about something…"

"What is that? Maybe I can help…"

"Everything I've read about oral sex and blow jobs always said that a man's cum was really salty and maybe a little gross tasting. Like runny egg whites, but bitter and salty depending on what they eat. Your cum wasn't like that at all. The consistency was right, but it tasted sweet. Maybe a little salty, but more cinnamony sweet like your breath."

I knew the taste was in fact due to my diet and traces of venom in my semen. It was the same thing that gave my breath the particular scent Bella had described, but I couldn't tell her that yet. Luckily there was an acceptable excuse I could give her.

"I use a lot of cinnamon in my diet. I like it, and one of the side affects is to sweeten and improve the taste of my cum."

"Oh… That's right! I think I read that somewhere. Well thank you. I would have enjoyed it regardless, but that was literally the icing on the cake."

"You're welcome. Now come here…"

Bella was still kneeling beside me as I looked up at her. I reached for her and pulled her against my chest, running my hands up and down her back, tracing my fingers along her spine. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, falling against my chest tickling me.

"You are so beautiful," I said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're kind of beautiful too, Edward. You're absolutely incredible, I can't believe you're real sometimes. I can't believe I'm here and doing this."

"We can stop if this is too much too fast…"

"Do you think I can stop? We've been down this road already. I can't stop now. I want you. I need you." She leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips.

My arms were around her body, cradling her against my chest. I rolled us over so I was above her, resting my weight on my elbows as I pressed her body down into the mattress.

Her arms snaked around my neck as her fingers knotted into my hair pulling my face down to hers. My lips captured her again and her mouth opened to me as I kissed her passionately, pushing my tongue into her mouth.

I worked my knees between hers, pushing then apart until my hips were pressed between her thighs as she spread her legs around me. I caressed down the length of her body, shifting a little to one side and reaching my hand between her legs again. The heat was incredible, and her panties were soaking wet. She moaned into my mouth as I stroked between her legs, pressing my hand into her moist heat.

I slipped my hand around behind her and gripped the elastic band of her panties, tugging them down off her ass. They slipped down easily, and then I shifted to her side so she could raise her knees. I pulled them down her legs and off over her feet, dropping them over the side of the bed.

Bella was naked beneath me now as I moved back between her knees. My hand stroked down her stomach, grazing through her neatly trimmed pubic hair and then back between her legs to cup her pussy.

She moaned when I stroked up and down her sex, fondling her with my hand over the outer lips.

She gasped when my finger slipped between her folds, stroking deeply through her moist heat, slipping through her pussy lips.

She moaned again and bucked against my finger when it moved to the top of her sex and circled he clit. I teased her, coming close and then stroking through her pussy down to her opening, but not touching her where she wanted me to touch the most.

My finger stroked over the opening of her vagina, and then I pressed harder, pushing inside to the first knuckle. She was still incredibly tight and hot and slippery wet.

She was panting for breath and moaning as I stroked back up to her clit, circling and teasing, but not actually touching her there.

"God, Edward… Don't tease me…" She moaned.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?"

"Touch me…!" She panted between ragged breaths.

"Right here?" I asked playfully as I pressed my finger against her clit and stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves. It was erect and pushing out of the hood, screaming for attention.

"Oh god! Yesss." She hissed as her hips bucked off the bed into my hand.

I was naked above her as I rested my weight on one elbow to stroke her with my other hand. Bella reached between my legs, and gasped as she felt my erection and stroked her hands along my length.

"You're already hard again… I thought it took longer…" She was right, of course. A human man wouldn't be ready to go again so soon, but this was one of the nicer perks of the vampire physiology. My ability to regenerate and natural stamina meant I could go all night long without taking a break if I wanted to. Although I didn't think Bella would be able to handle that until she was more durable.

"That's your fault… Do you really think I could be here with you like this and not want to fuck you all night long?"

"It's so big… I don't see how it ever fit…" I Leaned down and silenced her with a kiss.

"I'll go slowly. You might still be a little sore."

"I don't know… Maybe we should wait…" I reached back between her legs and started stroking her pussy and rubbing her clit again.

Bella was moaning and bucking against my hand. I knew she was getting close. I could bring her off with my hand, but I wanted to feel her clenching around my cock.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yesss." She hissed.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"God… Fuck me! Fuck me now! I need to feel you inside me…" I would always give her whatever she asked for.

I gripped my cock, and she whined when my hand moved off of her, but it was soon replaced. I stroked the head of my cock between her pussy lips, and ground the head against her clit.

She was moaning at the returned friction, and then groaned as I slipped the head of my cock lower and pressed it against her opening.

I pushed forward, letting my weight settle against her. I could feel the head of my cock pressing into her. I rocked my hips forward and pushed into her in one long smooth stroke until my hips were pressed against hers. I could feel my cock hit bottom as the head of my cock lodged against her cervix, pressing hard against it.

Bella gasped as the head of my cock invaded her most intimate opening, sliding inside her and filling her. I felt her clench as her muscles gripped me. The soreness from yesterday made her wince in pain, despite the drugs Alice had given her, and I held still until she could adjust. I reached between our bodies to stroke her clit and the intense sensation helped her to loosen up.

I felt her hips lift as she tested the sensation and the pain eased. I let my weight settle against her pressing her down but I supported most of my weight on my elbows.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She was so incredibly hot and tight. I wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. I needed to move and feel her grip on me as I fucked her.

"God, yes… This is so much more than I expected… I feel so full." She panted beneath me.

"It get's better…" I raised my hips to slide almost all the way out, and then drove my cock back into her. My erection slid all the way in to the hilt in one long smooth stroke, hitting bottom as the head of my cock pushed against her cervix.

"Oh my god…!" She moaned.

I pulled back and thrust deep inside again as she bucked her hips against me meeting my stroke.

"You like that…"

"God, yes... More…"

I fell into an easy rhythm, sliding out and pushing deep on every thrust as Bella moved under me, meeting every stroke. Her legs wrapped around me as she tried to pull me deeper and she hooked her ankles behind my knees.

I made love to her slowly as the shaft of my cock dragged against her clit, keeping up the friction and pressure on her most intimate sensitive spot. The sensation was erotic and passionate as my solid cock stroked in and out of her hot wet sex.

The pulsing current racing between us was familiar now as energy pulsed between us throbbing out of her body into mine and back again. The throbbing electricity made me aware of the connection we shared. It was obvious to both of us that we shared something special and more enduring than any new couple could experience.

I knew she had to be close. The incredible sensations pulsing through her body were driving her closer and closer to the edge as I slowly made love to her, worshiping her body. I knew she couldn't last much longer and I was holding back until I drove Bella to ecstasy and made her cum.

It was only a matter of time before she reached her peak. She was on the edge of the precipice and it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge.

Bella was moaning with every thrust as I drove my cock into her.

She called out my name, the need apparent in her strained voice. "Edward, god… Harder…! Fuck me harder…"

"Like this?" I asked as I pounded into her, picking up the pace. I fucked her hard and fast, driving deep on every stroke.

"Ohhh… My… God… I'm so close… Edward! I'm going to cum…

The spasm of ecstasy pulsed through her body and her eyes rolled back in her head. I felt her toes curl against my legs as she plunged over the edge into her orgasm and waves of bliss pulsed through her.

Bella's tight pussy clenched around my cock, squeezing even tighter as it pulsed around me in involuntary reaction to her orgasm. Her hands fisted in the sheets and her legs locked around my hips, the muscles in her body contracting as the orgasm ripped through her.

I slowed down but kept sliding into her. Bella had already brought me off once tonight, and I could keep going for a long time before I'd need to cum again.

Bella rode out her orgasm as I stroked my cock deep into her, slowly thrusting deep over and over again. My cock plunged into her rhythmically as I hit bottom on every stroke.

She was panting for breath as she started to come back to her senses. I let my cock slip out of her, and then I quickly flipped Bella onto her stomach. I grabbed her hips and pulled her up to her knees as she came up on her hands and knees in front of me.

Bella looked back over her shoulder, still dazed and disoriented. "Wha… what are you doing…?"

"Just enjoy the ride…" I reached forward and pushed her shoulders down onto the mattress as her face pressed into the pillow.

Her ass was sticking up in the air in front of me, and I rubbed the head of my cock between her legs. Bella moaned as the head of my cock pressed between her tight hole between splayed nether lips.

"Edward… What are you doing…" She asked, disoriented as she rose onto her elbows, looking back over her shoulder.

I took hold of her hips and gripped her tight with my hands, and then I thrust forward, driving my cock deep into her in one long smooth stroke.

"Oh. My. God! …Unhh… God you're in so deep…"

My hand on her hips drew her onto my cock as I thrust deep onto her, pumping into her over and over again. Bella was pushing back onto my hard cock as it slammed into her.

Our bodies made meaty whacks as my hips slapped against the backs of her thighs and ass as I drove into her. My balls slapped forward hitting her clit with every thrust.

I leaned forward over her back as I pounded into her and reached for her dangling breasts. I fondled and kneaded her breasts and tweaked at her nipples as I thrust forward into her and she pushed back into every stroke.

My hand slid down her flat belly and reached between her legs as my fingers searcher for her clit. I pushed my hand into her sex, and my finger found her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bella screamed into the pillow as my fingers started to stroke and massage her clit as I fucked her from behind.

"Ahhh… Oh my god! Edward… Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… God I'm going to cum again!"

Bella's tight pussy started to clench around my cock, squeezing even tighter, throbbing around me as she came undone when her orgasm hit her. Her hands fisted in the sheets and she pushed back into me hard. The spasm of ecstasy pulsated through her body and she screamed her release into the pillow as she buried her face in it.

I let her orgasm run its course and she started to lift her head from the pillow.

"Oh my god… Edward… That was intense…"

"I didn't say I was done with you yet." I slipped out of her sex and the quickly flipped her onto her back.

"Wha… what are you doing…? There's more?" Bella asked as I pushed her knees apart and moved back between them.

"There's more… I need you… I can't get enough of you…"

I reached down and hooked my hands behind Bella's knees as they lolled off to the side. I pushed them up and back onto her chest as my hands gripped her shapely legs at the knees. Her pussy was fully exposed to me as I pressed her legs back and her ankles rested on my shoulders.

I positioned the head of my cock against her sex, the improved angle let me drive deeper still as I plunged back into her slippery sex and fucked her hard and fast.

"Oh my god! Edward… Oh god… Fuck me…!"

I thrust repeatedly into Bella's hot tight pussy, hitting her cervix with every thrust as I drove my cock into her hungry hole.

I could feel the twitches rock through her pelvis as her muscles began to contract. I knew it wouldn't be much longer now.

"God… I'm so close… Oh my god! I love you so much…, Edward! I'm going to cum…"

I relented and let myself cum again as Bella's third orgasm rocked through her body. I could have kept going and driven her to ecstasy again and again, but I could feel her energy dwindling, and I knew she needed to rest.

I thrust once, twice, again as her pussy constricted around my cock buried deep inside her. I felt the delicious tickle in the base of my cock and balls signaling my imminent release as she clenched around me.

I drove deep on my final thrust, burying my cock to the hilt with my cock head firmly lodged against her cervix, and then my own orgasm flashed through my body. My cock pulsed again and again as my essence spewed deep into her, filling her with my seed. My eyes clenched tight and I panted above her with my cock buried to the hilt inside her as I rode out the orgasm.

I lay there with my cock buried deep inside her, and I rested a minute, supporting my weight so I wouldn't crush her, but relaxing my weight against her body as I pressed her firmly down into the mattress. I waited until her breath was less ragged and her pussy stopped clenching around my softening cock before I released her legs, letting them stretch out around me. My cock slipped out of her and I rolled off of her to lie beside her.

I pulled her into my arms and stroked up and down her spine as I held her. I reached over and pulled the bed covers over us so we could snuggle together in bed and enjoy the post coital bliss that had escaped us the previous night.

Bella buried her face against my chest, and wouldn't look up at me. She couldn't be embarrassed after everything we had done and she couldn't still be mad at me for what had happened last night. Tonight had been perfect and beautiful, and I couldn't wait for her to recover so we could do it all again.

Then I realized she was quietly sobbing and I could feel wetness on my chest. Was she crying now? What could possibly be wrong? What we had shared had been perfect.

"Bella? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Were you still too sore?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her hair.

"No…, I'm fine…"

"You're not fine. You're crying. What did I do, Bella? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything… I told myself I wouldn't, but I did…" She sobbed against my chest.

"You haven't ruined anything, Bella. Please talk to me. This was perfect and beautiful."

"Perfect for you… You're going away. I promised myself I wouldn't say anything, and then I did. I was willing to take whatever you'd give me, but then I ruined it…"

"How did you ruin it? What did you say?"

"Oh my god…! You don't even care…!" She exclaimed, pushing away from me and retreating across the bed as she put distance between us.

"Bella, you're not making sense. Of course I care. I can't read your mind; you have to explain what's wrong to me." I reached for her, but she batted my hands away as she glared at me.

She sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up to her chest to cover herself. "God! I just had casual unprotected sex with some hit man for some Italian mafia family… again…, and I said those words. I'm sorry, but I meant it. I shouldn't because I just met you a couple of days ago, but this feels so real to me."

Her eyes were pleading with me to understand, but her body language was belligerent like I was a brainless oaf and should know what she was talking about. This would be so much easier if I could just read her mind.

I stopped and took a deep breath and went over everything Bella had said before she started crying. Most of it was mindless vocalization in the heat of passion as she expressed the intensity of her pleasure while on the brink of orgasm, but there was one phrase that stood out:

'I love you so much, Edward'.

She was upset with herself because she was in love with me, and she hadn't meant to express that emotion. She most likely thought this was a series of one night stands or a short fling that was destined to end when I left town. She'd resigned herself to accepting casual sex with me in order to be close to me for as long as possible. She assumed her mother was right and I was just using her for my pleasure while I was here for business. She knew I was leaving town soon, and she felt I'd reject her because she was bonding to me.

"You love me…"

"Oh God… I'm sorry… I can't help how I feel…"

"And you're afraid I won't reciprocate your feelings. You would think so little of me? You can feel the connection we share."

"Yes… but I don't understand it… This isn't your first time, Edward… This is what you do… You pick up girls and have sex with them… A lot of girls… I'm willing to accept that."

"You don't feel that I might be in love with you too?"

"How could you be? You only met me a couple of days ago. You do this all the time… Why would this be any different? We've only been together for a couple of nights…"

"And they've been the best nights of my existence. You've only known me for a couple of nights, and you're in love with me. Why am I not allowed the same courtesy of feeling love for you?"

"Because you haven't said that you are…"

_To be continued..._

**Author's note:**

Sorry I had to cut this off here...

The chapter was really long, so this was one of those chapters that got chopped up into more manageable pieces.

I've also posted chapter 13 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	29. Chapter 29 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 29 Bella

"_You don't feel that I might be in love with you too?"_

"_How could you be? You only met me a couple of days ago. You do this all the time… Why would this be any different? We've only been together for a couple of nights…"_

"_And they've been the best nights of my existence. You've only known me for a couple of nights, and you're in love with me. Why am I not allowed the same courtesy of feeling love for you?"_

"_Because you haven't said that you are…"_

"I love you, Bella Swan. These have been the best three nights of my existence. Tonight was perfect and beautiful. You are perfect and beautiful and I love you. I have never felt this emotional connection to anyone else before, and I never will again. You are my other half and you make me whole simply by existing."

"Oh… You love me…?" She seemed shocked and startled by my sudden declaration.

"With all of my heart. You are my life now."

"But you've been with so many other girls… I've never felt like this before, but I've never been with anybody else… I don't know how this works, Edward..."

"I've never felt like this with any other girl, Bella. I won't lie and say I've never felt love, but it was never like this. What we have, the connection we share is special."

"Ok… So what do we do about this…? You're leaving…"

"So are you."

"I know, but I guess I'm going to Washington…" I shook my head no as she said it. We'd discussed this last night.

"Remember when we talked about options and broadening your choices?"

"Yes…"

"You asked me what I was driving at, and I told you it was too soon and I didn't want to scare you off? We talked about our choices last night. You know I can't live without you."

"Yes…"

"Come with me, Bella. You wouldn't be alone. You could finish high school online. College will be difficult, but worst case scenario, you can get an online degree. I'll take care of you, and we can be together."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… You want me to run away with you? Drop everything, leave home, drop out of school and go out on the road with you and your motorcycle gang?"

"Yes…"

"Are you insane?"

"I don't think so."

"Sounds like it to me…"

"You love me?"

"Yes…

"I love you?"

"You say so, and I have to admit it's a possibility if what I'm feeling is real."

"I do love you with all my heart. I realize now that I may have been lax in expressing my affections, but I didn't want to scare you away before."

"You really love me... this isn't just about the sex?"

"Of course I love you. I've loved you from the first second I saw you, if you'll believe that."

"Seriously, love at first sight? That's a myth..."

"How long did it take you to realize there was something special between us?"

"Ok... Maybe not a total myth... I can't run off with you, Edward. My mom would shit!, she'd call the police..."

"I'll deal with your mother when the time comes. Now you have another option. You can drop out of school and go with Phil and Renee on the race circuit now that he's signed. You can go live in the rain with your father in Washington, start over at a new school and give up motorcycles until you go off to college, or you can come with me when I leave."

"God, Edward… Why do you have to make this so hard? Why couldn't you be the insensitive jerk I was expecting to deal with…?"

"I'm sorry if I haven't lived up to your expectations."

"I didn't believe it was possible to feel so strongly about someone in such a short amount of time. I never believed in love at first sight, and to have you say you feel the same way… It's like some kind of magic I don't understand."

"You still have some time to make your decision, but you already know you don't have any choice. You're coming with me."

"Why? Are you going to kidnap me and carry me off into the night?"

"Alice suggested that, but no, I won't have too. You'll go with me because it's what you want to do. You know you won't be able to live without me."

"You think pretty highly of yourself."

"Not at all, I don't deserve you at all; you're much too good for me."

"Then why do you say I won't be able to live without you?"

"Because I know you feel the same way I do and I can't live without you."

"Oh… Yeah, there's that I suppose… I can't just run away with you, Edward. What am I supposed to be? Your girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Your main squeeze? When does this end? How long does this feeling last? I've never been in love before… What if you get tired of me? Do you just drop me off on the side of the road somewhere and ride away?"

"You want guarantees, a commitment? We're about two – three hundred miles from Vegas. We can head that way when we leave town. Do you want a ring on your finger? Let's make it legal, and then half of everything I own is yours."

"I'm sixteen! I'm not going to marry you! Besides, don't I need a court order to do that?"

"You'll be seventeen next week. Your birthday is in a couple of days. Say yes, and Alice will have all the paperwork taken care of before we leave town."

"Nine days, it's not until the Tuesday after I go back to school…"

"Fine, nine days, we don't have to wait. You can get married in Vegas at sixteen. You need one parent's signature to get the license and then it's legal."

"I'm not getting married at sixteen, or next week when I'm seventeen! Renee will never sign off to let me get married that young. That's exactly what she did; only she was pregnant with me. She's been drumming that fact into my head ever since. Besides, I may not be the girly type, but I was hoping my marriage proposal, whenever I finally got one, would be a little more romantic than coming in the middle of an argument while lying naked in bed after having sex."

"I apologize. The naked sex is supposed to come after the proposal, not before. You'll think about it now though."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not getting married. Besides, isn't a proposal of marriage supposed to be accompanied by the offer of a ring? You're not very prepared for this, are you?"

"Just a second…" I rolled out of bed, and went to my duffel bag that contained my personal effects and spare clothes. Bella's breath caught as I walked naked across the room and her heartbeat started hammering in her chest again.

I spent most of my time on the road, and I only carried my most prized possessions with me. I dug into the bottom of the bag and extracted the small black leather box. Bella was staring at me with lust apparent on her face as I turned back to face her. I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter out of my jacket before I walked back to the bed and slid in beside her again.

"I travel a lot, and I don't carry many belongings with me. I only take those things with me that hold special sentimental value." I presented the small black box to her.

She gingerly accepted the box, looking at it with wide eyes, and then looked back up to look me in the eye, clearly shocked at what was happening.

"Go ahead and open it." She carefully opened the box and her breath caught as she looked at the ring sitting in the slot in the blue velvet lining.

"You carry an engagement ring around with you in your duffel bag? How often do you ask girls to marry you?"

"First time ever, Miss Swan."

"Ok… So why do you have a ring…"

"This was my mother's wedding ring. It's been in my family since the late eighteen hundreds…"

"Oh…"

"Bella Swan, I would be honored if you would accept this token as proof of my desire to take your hand in marriage and make you my wife. Come with me. Share my life and be my loving companion for eternity."

"You're really serious aren't you?"

"That wasn't actually the response I was hoping for, but yes I am. Very serious."

"Would you be offended if I said I need some time to think about it?"

She closed the ring box, and handed it back to me. I set it on the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the pack of cigarettes. I offered Bella one and she took it. I tapped out one for myself, and then offered her a light before I lit mine.

I chuckled as I took a drag on the cigarette, and then blew out the smoke. "No, I'm not offended. A lot has happened since we met. I'd be surprised if you didn't need time to process all of this, but I'm not leaving without you."

"Why am I the one who has to make all the concessions, Edward? Why can't you come to Washington with me? It's not like you're tied down to a nine to five job or punch a time clock. I could live with my father and we could date until I go off to college. You'd have two years to make up your mind if this is really what you want."

"I already know it's what I want. You are what I want. Besides, what would your father think of me? He's the chief of police. Is he seriously going to want his daughter to date some biker from a motorcycle gang?"

"We could clean up your image for him. You said you live like this because you can. You could dress preppie and go to school with me. Maybe you could get a nice safe car like a Volvo or something."

I laughed as I considered it. As if that would ever happen! I wasn't some wuss that drove a soccer mom car. It was rainy enough in Washington that I'd be able to spend a lot of time out during the day if I needed to. I was almost a hundred years old and I could avoid the sleep if I needed to, but it would be very draining. I'd need to feed much more often.

"It's a pretty picture, but it won't work for me. I have certain responsibilities, Bella. I travel a lot. I spend more time on the road than at any of the houses we own. I live out of hotels most of the time. Some like this, some much nicer. Would you be happy if I had to leave you in Forks while I was out on the road? I'd visit often, but they would still be visits. I wouldn't live there. I don't know that I could stand to be away from you that much."

"No... I couldn't live like that. I couldn't let you go like that while I stayed home..."

"No... I couldn't do that either. It would drive me insane being away from you..."

"What if we want children? It's not something I've ever really considered, but we can't raise kids traveling like nomads and living out of hotels and motels…"

"I thought I was clear last night… There won't be any children, Bella. I can't have children, and you won't be able to either if you stay with me…"

"We could adopt…"

"No. We couldn't. You'll understand in time, but I can't explain why not. It's one of the things you'll have to accept if you stay with me."

"You keep saying that, 'if I stay with you'. You make it sound like I have a choice, Edward… You already know what I'm going to decide. You know I can't live without you. I guess I never saw myself as a mother anyhow. I never even played with dolls when I was little or babysat to make pocket money. I guess I just always knew it wasn't something I wanted."

"You've made your decision then."

"It wasn't a choice, Edward. You knew I'd choose you. You're my life now."

"Then shall I ask your mother for your hand in marriage tonight?"

"Tonight?! How late is it?" She asked startled.

"It's only about two. We have plenty of time."

"Two AM in the morning?! Oh my god! I promised her I'd be on time! My mom is gonna have a cow! I need to get home!"

"Relax, Bella. She's already going to be mad, I take it?"

"Well duh! It's two in the morning and I'm laying naked in your bed instead of sleeping in mine!"

"And I have to admit I rather like that. Does it really matter if you're a little later? She's already mad."

"Why? What did you have in mind?"

I stubbed out my cigarette in the ashtray and took hers out of her fingertips and did the same. I reached for her then, pulling her towards me as my hands caressed her body, cupping her breast and stroking between her legs.

"You know, it's never a good sign when you take my cigarette away from me like that…

"I want to make you scream my name again before I take you home…"

"Edward! I have to go…" My lips captured hers, silencing her protests. She struggled against me briefly, and then melted into the kiss as her lips opened and her tongue was swirling around mine. I deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth as she responded to me.

Her hands came up around my body, stroking and caressing my shoulders and back.

I reached down spreading her legs, pushing her knees apart as I moved back between them, supporting my weight on my knees and elbow as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I ran my hand up the inside of her thigh, stroking higher until I found the wetness where her legs came together.

My fingers dipped into her moist heat. She was already wet for me, slippery with my cum from our earlier love making.

I stroked through her folds, caressing her pussy. My fingers found her clit and I didn't try to tease her this time as I rubbed and stroked the sensitive nub, arousing her lust.

I broke the kiss, planting tiny wet kisses along her jaw line to the hollow beneath her ear.

"Edward… God… It's late… I have to go…"

I kissed down the column of her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"My mom's gonna ground me…"

"She can't ground you anymore if you're married to me…"

My hand slipped lower and I pressed my middle finger into her. It sunk in to the first knuckle and she gasped. I pushed deeper and my finger sank into her as I stroked her clit with my thumb.

"Oh God… You are so bad…"

I kissed lower onto her chest, and my tongue flicked at her nipple. Her breath hissed between her teeth, and then my lips closed on her nipple. I sucked on it while I flicked it with the tip of my tongue where it was trapped between my lips. I felt it harden into a pebble under my attention.

Her hips were bucking into my hand as I fucked my finger in and out of her slippery wet pussy and my thumb kept firm pressure on her clit as it stroked from side to side.

I slid higher back up her body until I could whisper into her ear.

"Tell me what you want." I breathed against her ear.

"I… I want… I have to go home…" She moaned. She was so stubborn.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you?" I asked as I redoubled my efforts and stroked her throbbing clit.

"Oh my god… Edward please…" She panted as her hips bucked into my hand and I stroked into her.

I slipped a second finger into her as I stroked in and out of her wet sloppy pussy. She was moaning with every stroke, and then I curled my fingers to press against the sensitive spot on the inside of her while my thumb stroked her clit.

Her muscles contracted involuntarily and a spasm of pleasure flashed through her body. She howled in gratification at the sudden release and then her hips were bucking wildly as she drove herself onto my hand.

"Tell me what you want, Bella…" I whisper against her ear again.

"Oh my god… Fuck me! I need to feel your cock inside me… Please… Fuck me now, Edward!"

My fingers pulled out of her, and I gripped my cock. I stoked through her pussy lips, and then pressed the head against her opening.

It slipped inside easily as I pushed into her and she moaned when the head of my cock spread her open and filled her like my hand never could. I sank into her in one long smooth stroke until I was buried to the hilt inside her.

She didn't need to stop to adjust this time as I moved with a rhythm, sliding almost all the way out, and then sinking deep to the hilt with every stroke.

Her hips bucked against me, rising to meet my thrusts as I hammered into her, taking her hard and fast.

Bella was panting and moaning as I stroked my cock in and out of her hot tight pussy. I was grunting with every stroke as I drove deep into her. She was incredibly tight but slippery wet as I delved into her velvety depths.

My body had slipped lower as I worked my hips to thrust into her. I could see her pulse point hammering in her neck as her heart raced with her passion. My tongue darted out as I licked her neck, savoring the salty sweet taste of her sweat.

I could feel the blood flowing through the artery in her neck with my tongue, and I needed more. My lips locked onto her throat and I suckled at the tender flesh as I hammered my cock into her.

"Oh my god… Edward… I'm so close…" she moaned as I drove her closer to her peak.

I could feel her blood rising to the surface of her skin where I was sucking on her neck as I fucked her. I could taste the sweet nectar as my teeth rested against the surface of her thin almost translucent skin, lightly grazing the tender flesh. My tongue lapped at her succulent flesh, tasting her as my cock pounded into her.

Suddenly she screamed my name as she fell off the precipice and her orgasm took her. I felt her clenching around my cock buried deep inside of her throbbing pussy. She clutched at my shoulders and clung to me with her legs as she came undone and clenched around my cock as spasms of pure unadulterated bliss rocketed through her body.

My release quickly followed hers. My body tightened as my leg muscles locked and I drove deep into her. I couldn't hold back anymore and I spewed my essence into her, filling her depths to overflowing as spurt after spurt pulsed out of my cock in an explosion of ecstasy.

My mouth was still locked onto her throat with my teeth resting against her skin and the exquisite taste of her blood in my mouth from the hickey on her neck as I came.

I was still suckling on the tender flesh of her neck when suddenly my fangs snapped erect, extending in an involuntary reaction to the taste of her blood on my tongue and my cock buried deep inside her when my orgasm hit me. I knew it was possible, but it had never happened to me before. I'd never had the taste of a human girls blood in my mouth when I came before. I was taken completely by surprise when my fangs snapped erect as my ejaculation pumped my seed into her.

The twin razor sharp teeth punctured her flesh, spearing into her artery, venom spewing with the involuntary muscular contraction. I pulled back to release her from my teeth, but a hot rush of blood filled my mouth, spurting from the puncture wounds with the hammering of her heart. I swallowed to clear the intoxicating nectar from my mouth, and then I pressed my tongue across the wound to seal the two gaping punctures, staunching the flow.

I was filled with remorse and was equally awestruck all in the same instant as I lay there with my cock buried to the hilt in her throbbing pussy. Bella's heartbeat was just as strong as ever and there was no bleeding from the wound in her neck as the healing properties in the venom sealed the wound.

I was remorseful because I had injured her and taken her blood in what should have been an act of love. I hadn't thought twice about stopping. There was no desire to feed until I drained her dry. I had been more worried about her well being and the danger I posed to her than taking her blood, but another kind of lust had overtaken my desire to feed.

I was awestruck by the intensity of my reaction to her blood and because I hadn't been consumed by bloodlust. I couldn't deny the erotic thrill I felt as my fangs pierced her neck while I fucked her. The act of feeding was an intensely pleasurable experience in and of itself and was almost orgasmic in nature, but combining it with an actual orgasm during sex was a totally mind blowing experience.

I knew many vampires fed from their victims many times in scenarios almost exactly like this, prolonging the experience while they played with their food, but I had never attempted it. My victims were all deserving of death, and I had never had a reason to hold back until now. I had a much better understanding of the attraction of taking their victims blood while engaged in the act of love now, though. It magnified and intensified the sensations by many orders of magnitude, making the act of release and orgasm so much more intense.

I knew intellectually that this was possible. I had witnessed it before, but I had always thought it was something female vampires experienced. I didn't realize it was equally powerful for both sexes. I thought of the old adage, if you put your finger in your ear to scratch, which feels better, your finger or your ear? I was resigned to being the finger. It was good enough, and I had no reason to complain, but I knew it would never be as good as what the ear got. What I felt had always been good enough. Now I knew it could be better.

My mind flashed back to a conversation I had had with Esme years ago when we were traveling to Europe. We'd been dancing and the subject of feeding during sex had come up. She'd suggested that I'd be able to do this someday when I found my mate. She'd known then that I wouldn't be able to hurt her and that something like this would be possible.

I took stock of the situation. I pulled out of her and rolled off of Bella's body to lie beside her. She was unconscious as the euphoric drug like effects of the venom in her system ran their course. She would likely be insensible for an hour or more, based on my previous experience with the incapacitating effects of venom. I wasn't sure how much she would remember. Hopefully she would believe that she had passed out and slept after we had sex and her orgasm left her exhausted. She had fallen into a deep sleep after we had made love the second time last night.

I examined the wound in her neck. My sensuous ministrations while lost in the throes of passion would leave a mark. She would definitely have a large hickey on the pulse point in her throat. The puncture wounds were tiny in comparison and rapidly healing from both the effects of the venom injected by my fangs and traces in my saliva. The marks shouldn't be readily apparent baring close examination of the wounds but they would remain for days and likely leave a permanent pair of matching raised scars. She would bear my mark on her flesh forever now.

Hopefully Bella wouldn't remember the details of what had happened and would simply think I had given her a hickey.

At least until she compared notes with Rachel again.

I held her limp body against my chest and pulled the covers over us, cradling her in my arms as I waited for the effects of the venom to wear off. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head as I stroked her hair.

She had been worried that she was late getting home before. I had just made things immeasurably worse because it would be an hour or two before the effects wore off. I'd be lucky to get her home and make it back to the motel before dawn now. If her mother wanted to argue and fight when I took her home, I'd never make it back in time.

I'd been laying there for a while, trying to figure a way out of this mess, when there was a knock on the door. I wondered what she could possibly want now. She knew I had Bella with me, but I rolled out of bed and reached for my pants.

_Don't bother, Edward… You'd only have to take them off again… Now open the door and let me in…_

I shrugged and dropped my jeans. I walked to the door to unlock it and opened the door to let Alice in.

"Still lookin' good there, Edward. It has been quite a few years…"

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked as she looked me up and down, checking me out.

"I came to help you get Bella home. Did you have to go and bite her now? You know, once she's changed she won't mind letting you bite her like that. It still feels just as good and gets you more high than knocking you completely out. It's just as good getting bitten like that as it is doing the biting."

"You never said anything when we were together. How come you never told me before?"

"Because that's something you share with your mate, not some random vampire you're screwing, no matter how much you love them. Besides, you bit me more than once. You would have figured it out if you weren't so picky with your diet, but you don't have a lot of opportunities to have sex with the criminals and predators you eat. Now you know why so many vampires practice seduction as part of playing with their food."

"I didn't think I was some random vampire you were screwing, Alice. I loved you. I still do, but that's beside the point now. How are we going to get Bella home before sunrise? If I dump her on her porch unconscious, her mother will call the police."

"You know I still love you, Edward. Just not like that anymore. I rationalize… I do what I have to do to stay sane."

"It's not working, crazy bitch."

"Looks who's talking, serial killer."

"Fine, Bella? We can call each other pet names later…"

"We could just keep her and leave town tonight. Her mother doesn't know what hotel we're staying in, and the police have to wait twenty-four hours before they'll take a missing persons report."

"She's only sixteen, Alice. They can file an Amber alert because she's a minor and broadcast it over the radio and newswires. They take that sort of thing a lot more seriously these days. They'd have her picture on spots on TV, the evening news and every milk carton in three states. It would draw too much attention. Her mother has to let her go, or Bella has to tell her she's leaving with us. Otherwise we'll be fugitives, and we'll have to go into hiding for months, maybe until she turns eighteen or even longer."

"Ok, ok… I get it. We have to take her home. Well, c'mon. Let's get her into the shower. We can't send her home smelling like sex, and the shower will help wake her up faster."

I nodded and Alice went into the bathroom to run the shower. I went to the bed and picked Bella's limp body up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom.

Alice was standing next to the shower taking off her clothes as I walked through the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Alice?" I asked as she pushed down her skirt and underwear all at once and stepped out of them.

"I'm getting ready to get into the shower, Edward. You didn't think I was going to get in with my clothes on did you?"

"I didn't think you were getting in at all."

"And how am I supposed to wash her if I'm not in the shower? Were you planning to hold her up with one hand and wash her with the other? You just hold her up and I'll wash her, ok?"

"Thank you, Alice. I didn't think."

"You're welcome." Alice stepped in front of us and quickly piled Bella's hair on top of her head and fastened it in place with a plastic hair clip. "Now get in the shower and hold her up. We need to get started. The cab will be here soon."

"Cab?" I asked as I stepped into the shower with Bella, holding her up in a standing position with my hands under her arms.

Alice stepped into the shower with us. It was crowded, but not too cramped for Alice to be able to move around to reach Bella. She used the shower wand to spray down her body to rinse the sweat and other evidence of our lovemaking off of her and wet her down all over. She reached for a wash cloth and used the tiny motel travel size soap to work up lather. Alice started to wash her body all over while we talked.

"What, did you think you were going to drive her home on your Harley while she's half unconscious and can't even stand up?"

"I suppose a cab is a good idea. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok, Edward. You've got a lot on your mind, and this whole mating thing is a little overwhelming."

"I just wish I could tell her more, Alice. I can't lie to her, and I know I can't tell her the truth…"

Alice was examining the wound in Bella's neck as she washed her chest and shoulders. "Well, you might want to step up the time line then. I have a feeling you're going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight. She's not stupid, and she's going to figure this out on her own pretty soon."

"I want to wait at least until her birthday. Hell, I'd like to wait until her next birthday, but I don't see how we could."

"Easy, lie to her."

"What? I just told you I couldn't lie to her, Alice."

"You already are. Not telling all of the truth or only the parts of the truth you want her to know is still a lie. You're just twisting the truth to fit both of your needs."

"I guess that's true." If anyone was an expert on lying, it was Alice. She'd lied to all of us for years with a straight face, and then in the end usually got us all to accept it because it turned out to be for the best after all. She could twist the truth into a pretzel to serve her own ends and then make you happy she'd done it when everything was all said and done. "How does lying to her serve her needs?"

"She's going to find out you're a vampire, but you're afraid she'll freak out when she finds out we eat people."

"I suppose it would be a little disconcerting to find out the man you love really is a serial killer after all."

"It didn't bother me, but then so was I. Besides, you aren't going to kill her, so don't tell her that part."

"How can I possibly tell her I'm a vampire without discussing my diet?"

"Twist the truth to meet your needs. Tell her about Carlisle's diet. You used to live like that. All of us did in the beginning except for Emmett. Tell her he likes to eat bears, he'll think it's a big joke and go along with it. She'll be able to accept that we're vampires if we eat animals instead of people."

"What if she wants to see us hunt?"

"Tell her it's too dangerous for her to see us hunt. We might lose it and eat her by accident. It could happen…"

"If we were raw uncontrolled newborns, you know she'd be perfectly safe with us…"

"She doesn't need to know that."

"What about when I have to tell her the whole truth? She'll hate me for lying to her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, she'll be a vampire before you have to tell her that little detail. She probably won't care anymore, when her throat is on fire and she needs someone to drink. Especially once she finds out just how disgusting eating animals really is."

"I take it she won't simply take our word for it?"

"After all the other lies you'll tell her? She'll want to try it to prove it."

"I'll consider it, but it seems dishonest to me."

"That's because it is. Trust me; if you tell her you eat animals and we can live like that, she'll beg you to turn her so the two of you can be equal."

"She'll never trust me if I lie to her like that..."

"Yes she will. She's your mate, she'll get over it. She has to trust you, whether she likes it or not. It goes with the territory. She'll be able to tell if you're lying to her or not after she's turned. She'll have some of that while she's still human, but it'll be more of a feeling than knowing."

"Do you think it would really work?"

"You're the one who wants an option to keep her human for another year. It'll work. Sometimes you've just gotta do what you've gotta do."

"What about when I sleep? How will she be able to travel with us? Won't it freak her out when the sleep takes me?"

"I guess you could always just chain her in the bathroom..."

"Alice! Be serious!"

Alice giggled. "Fine, but my visions are based on your decisions. You had to be thinking about it for me to see it."

"Fine, but that's not an option..."

"She'll sleep too, Edward. She'll adapt to our schedule. It's already happening. Her body wants to sleep through the day, but her parents or her girlfriend keep waking her up. So far they just think it's the late nights she's been keeping that make her so hard to rouse, but once she's on the road with us, she'll sleep when you sleep."

"That seems a little too convenient to me. How is that possible?"

"Well for one thing, you'll probably wear her out every morning, fucking the living shit out of her, and she'll be so exhausted from the workout in bed that she'll be asleep before you are."

"Alice!"

"You know it's true!"

"That's beside the point, and besides, you never seemed to complain. Is there a real reason why it would work like that?"

"Fine, you'll call Carlisle and ask him about it."

"And what will he tell me?"

"He'll explain that it's an effect of the mating bond. It's partly psychological and partly due to her proximity to you and the fact that you've sealed the bond and claimed her. There are already physical changes going on because you're intimate, although there isn't enough venom in your semen to trigger the change, even if she had your blood in her system. You've got to bite her to change her, but there's enough to start affecting her physiology."

"Oh..."

"Ok, turn her around so I can wash her back."

I turned Bella around and held her against my chest. Alice scrubbed her back and then reached lower to scrub the backs of her legs. She worked the lather into her ass, and I saw her fingers slipping between her ass cheeks.

"So when are you going to take her for a ride back here, Edward? She's very tight… She's probably a virgin back here too. I doubt she's even had a finger in here."

"Quit playing with her ass, Alice, and just get her washed!"

"Spoil sport," She stuck out her tongue at me, but stood up and reached for the shower wand to rinse her off. "Really, Edward, I'm not kidding. She'll let you do her back here if you ask her nicely and get her nice and ready for it. Make sure you use plenty of lube, and she'll like it."

"I've only just gotten her to accept vaginal sex, Alice. I think I'll wait until she's turned before I'm knocking at her back door."

Bella was starting to revive a little, stirring against my chest, but she was still pretty out of it.

"Your loss... It'll make it easier after she's turned if you break her in while she's still human. It'll stay stretched if you take her ass before you turn her, but I guess you've got time if you're going to wait a year. Ok, brace yourself; I'm going to turn off the hot water to wake her up."

I nodded and Alice reached for the faucet. The hot water cut off leaving a stream of cold water jetting out of the shower wand.

It was icy cold, and uncomfortable, but extremes of temperature didn't affect us like they did a human. While lying naked in a snow bank would be no picnic, it wouldn't affect me like it did a human. I wouldn't freeze or feel extreme discomfort, but I wouldn't seek it out either. My body adjusted to the temperature of my environment but the same temperatures that were comfortable to a human were comfortable to me too.

That wasn't the case for Bella at all. She writhed and sputtered under the icy stream of water as it shocked her awake. Her body dumped adrenaline and hormones into her blood to counteract the sudden icy cold. Her heart rate picked up pumping her blood faster in an effort to generate body heat. She wouldn't last long like this before exhaustion and hypothermia took over, but the net effect was to drive enough of the venom out of her system so she would regain consciousness.

"Wha… Oooh… Edward…! It's cold…! Where are we…? What's going on…?" Bella sputtered as Alice doused her with the cold water.

"Ok, she's awake. Get her out and get her dried off before she catches cold," Alice said.

"Alice...? What are you doing here? Where are we…? In the shower…? Oh my god! We're naked!"

I lifted Bella out of the shower, while she was still talking. She tried to push me away, but she was still a little too unsteady on her feet and I held onto her to prevent her from falling.

"Well did you expect us to get in the shower with our clothes on?" Alice asked, climbing out behind us and reaching for the towels. "Besides, you two were already naked."

"I wasn't expecting to find you in Edward's room, naked or otherwise, Alice." Bella said, sounding a little possessive and jealous at the same time.

"Jasper and I came down to have a drink with Edward just the other night, and it's not like he hasn't seen it all before, Bella. We're both girls, I didn't think you'd mind…"

Alice shook out the towel and expertly rubbed down Bella's body, warming her and drying her at the same time while I kept her steady.

"Let me guess, you and Edward dated too? So was this before or after Rose?"

"After Rose and before Maggie," Alice said with a conspiratorial wink. "C'mon, let's go in the other room and get dressed. We need to get you home before dawn."

"Dawn! How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour. Get dressed, Bella," Alice handed her panties to her, and she blushed again as she realized she was still standing there naked.

"Ok, so Maggie? Will I be meeting her too anytime soon?"

"Not likely. She went back to Ireland to live with her parents, and we don't get over to Europe too often." Alice said as she rapidly put her clothes back on. I dressed while the girls chatted.

"Ok. So are there anymore ex-girlfriends that I should know about?"

"Nope," She said, popping the p. "Just the three of us are the only ones that really matter. Tanya chased after Edward for a while, but he wasn't interested. All the rest were just one night stands or flings while we were passing through town."

Bella got a dejected look on her face, obviously equating herself with the one night stands and flings.

"So what does that make me then?" She asked, looking down at her toes, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Permanent." Bella's head snapped up to gawk at Alice. "You're the one he's been waiting for. You're the girl that gets to take him off the market and keep him."

"He left all of you, Alice. What makes me so special?"

"You've got it all turned the wrong way around, Bella. We left him, he didn't dump any of us. We always knew it wasn't meant to be. Rose left him when she found Emmett. I left him when I found Jasper. Maggie left because she got homesick and missed her family, but all of us knew it wasn't permanent. You're the one that gets to keep him."

"Oh..."

"As for why you're special, you've heard the joke, 'I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you'? Not a joke, Serious as a heart attack. So any more questions you'd like to ask before we leave?"

The three of us were dressed now. Bella had taken the clip out of her hair and shaken it out. She collected her jacket and purse while we prepared to leave.

"Umm… Ok… How long were you and Edward together for then?"

"Oh we were together for years and years. A lot longer than he was with Rose, and before you ask, he was only with Maggie for about a month, but it was a blast while she traveled with us until she got homesick and left."

"Ok, this time line just doesn't make any sense, Alice! How the hell could Edward be with Rose for years, be alone for more years while it was just the three of them, and then be with you for years and years? Let me guess, you aren't seventeen or eighteen years old either, are you?"

"I never said I was."

"Alice! Remember the rules! She can still walk away. She doesn't know anything yet."

"And apparently neither do you. She's in too deep already, Edward. She can't walk away from you anymore than you could walk away from her. It's just a matter of time now. She's going to figure it out anyhow. She has enough hints and clues after tonight."

"Ok, so you lost me there, Alice. So you're not a teenager, and apparently neither is Edward. I take it Rose isn't really eighteen… So what, did you all find the secret of the fountain of youth or something?"

"Sort of… Some would say yes, but it comes at a very high cost."

"Ok, I'll bite. What cost?"

"Funny you should say that…"

"Alice, watch your tongue!"

Alice just glared at me before going on, hinting at our secrets. "You already know part of it. We can't have children. I'm not allowed to say anything else until you're one of us."

"One of you…?"

I was about to say she'd already said more than enough, but there was a knock on the door. I was so intent on what Alice was telling Bella that I hadn't noticed Rose in the hallway.

"That'll be Rose," Alice said, walking to the door to let her in.

"The cab's here," Rose said as she stepped into the room.

She smiled at Bella, and then averted her eyes, looking around the room.

"That's the box for your mother's ring!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, focusing on the night stand. "You asked her?" And then she looked at Bella more closely, studying her hands. "Why isn't she wearing the ring?" Rose asked, turning to me accusingly.

I shrugged. "I offered it to her, but she said she had to think about it."

"What is there to think about?" Rose asked, turning to Bella.

"Umm… I don't know… This all just seems to be happening so fast. I'm only sixteen! I just wanted to take some time…"

"When I was your age most girls were betrothed by sixteen. My best friend Vera was married at seventeen with a baby. I was engaged to be married at eighteen, and my mother counted her blessings that I wasn't going to end up a spinster because I was marrying so late."

"She doesn't know everything yet Rose," Alice said. "She doesn't realize how permanent this is yet."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. Go get your ring, Bella. We can talk some more in the car on the way back to your house."

"My ring? I haven't said yes yet…"

"It's your ring now, whether you decide to wear it or not. Edward will never offer it to anyone else. He'll wait for as long as you need to say yes."

"Umm… Really?"

"I'm not making this up, Bella. I've been through this already too, with Emmett. Tell me you don't want Edward. Can you even think of being with anyone else but him?"

"Umm… No… I can't think of being with anyone else. He's the one I want."

"If you're going to be together anyhow, shouldn't you make it legal?"

"But marriage isn't permanent, Rose… It doesn't last…"

"It does for us. There will never be another for you but Edward. You are the end of the line for him. He'll live and breathe upon your every whim. He's yours now as you are his. A ring only lets the rest of the world know what the two of you already know is a fact. You're a couple now, and nothing but death can change that fact."

"Oh… I didn't think of it like that… I guess you're right…" Bella walked across to the nightstand and picked up the ring box and walked back over to me.

She held out the box and placed it in my hand when I held it out. "Ok, ask me again..."

I wanted to do this right this time. I opened the box and got down on one knee as I took Bella's left hand in mine. "Isabella Swan, I love you. I'll love you for all eternity. I would be honored if you would accept my hand in marriage and allow me the privilege of making you my wife. Share my life. Come with me when I leave. Be mine forever."

"Ok... Yes, Edward, I'll marry you. But you have to get my mom to be ok with it."

I had to be smiling from ear to ear. I took the ring out of the box and placed in on Bella's finger. It was a perfect fit as though it was destined to be on her finger. I couldn't help myself and I stood up and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate. I wanted to rip her clothes back off and take her back to bed…

"Uh humm," Alice cleared her throat to get my attention, and then tapped me on the shoulder. "We have to leave, Edward! We have to get Bella home before it's too late!"

I broke the kiss and stepped away. "Alright, Alice, Just let me get my coat…"

"No, you're staying here. Rose and I will see that she gets home safely."

"What? Why can't I go? There should be room for the four of us…"

"It'll look better if it's just the three of us girls. We'll tell her mother we were having girl time to get to know her better and lost track of time. She'll know exactly what you two were doing if you show up alone to drop her off at dawn."

"We're engaged to be married! Why would she be upset?"

"Let me see," Bella said, ticking off points on her fingers. "She doesn't know we're engaged yet... she'll probably go ballistic when she finds out. She was knocked up with a kid at seventeen, married at seventeen because she got pregnant with me, divorced at nineteen, never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month for the last fourteen years until she met Phil. Oh, and I'm SIXTEEN, Edward. That's still statutory rape in this state. You're familiar with the term 'jailbait', right?"

"Ok, perhaps you have a point. I'll see you tonight. Will you be at the fair, or should I pick you up at home again?"

"Let's play it by ear. I was supposed to go to the fair with Rachel again, but I guess that depends on her new friends. I'll call you tonight and let you know if I'm grounded or not. You may have to come over and talk to Renée if you've gotta spring me. I'm sure as hell not telling her we're engaged until you're there with me."

"We'll see you tonight, Edward," Alice said. "Unless you'd like us to take care of that little matter we discussed the other night…" Alice bared her teeth and pretended to bite air while her back was to Bella and she couldn't see.

_It'll be over quick, Edward… She'll never see it coming… She won't feel a thing… At least until she starts burning…_

"No, Alice! I told you! I'll handle that myself!"

"Ok, don't say I didn't offer. Morning, Edward."

I nodded as Alice and Rose dragged her out the door. Bella smiled and waved goodbye, oblivious to what Alice had just offered to do to her as the door slammed shut, and then they were gone. There was still considerably more than an hour before dawn. Alice and Rose shouldn't have any trouble making it back safely in plenty of time.

That also meant I had considerably more than an hour to agonize over my separation from Bella until the sleep took me. I poured a drink and lit another cigarette as I considered our relationship. Then I got out my phone to call Carlisle. Alice had told me what he'd say, but I still wanted to hear it from him. He was living somewhere in Washington now, but we'd never visited his new home yet. I wondered if it was near where Bella's father lived. She said she wasn't close to him. I wondered if she'd like to visit him while she still could.

Bella had finally acknowledged the permanency of what we shared, but there were many decisions yet to be made. Could I really keep her human for another year to give her time to mature and grow up? Did I even want that? In another six months she'd be the same age as me physically, but the change caused enough differences that I knew I looked older than seventeen. The change would surely refine and mature her features so she'd still be my Bella but she'd probably be able to pass for older than seventeen. She looked older than seventeen now and her birthday wasn't until next Tuesday.

Now I just had to get her away from her mother and find the resolve to change her to be like me. Alice's suggestion seemed more attractive, the more I thought about it. Would she want more time to experience life as a human before she joined me in this second life?

These hours before dawn in the darkest part of the night should have been the happiest hours of my existence as I shared intimacy with my mate before the sleep took us. Maybe I should have accepted Alice's offer. The only thing standing between me and that reality now was the fact that Bella had to become a vampire now and I had to turn her.

**Author's note:**

There have been a lot of comments that this Edward seems kind of cold and unfeeling, and that he seemed more in love with Rose and Alice when he was with them than he does with Bella.

Edward was with Rose for six months between chapters one and two, and they were together for years in the beginning of the story, plus, he was a lot younger. He was with Alice for fifteen years, and she knew just as much as he did about everything from the start. She knew they were going to be together, and he knew she knew it.

At this point, Edward and Bella have been together for three nights. They've practically just met, and Edward is being very guarded about what he says to her so he doesn't accidentally say the wrong thing. That, and he's somewhat jaded by the life he's led for the last eighty years or so. He has a tendency to take things for granted and make assumptions. He assumes she knows how he feels about her because she's feeling everything he's feeling. It hasn't occurred to him that Bella needs to hear that he loves her.

As one reviewer commented, communication is the key. They'll work on that.

I've also posted chapter 14 of _More Than Human_. I'll keep posting both stories as long as I'm chapters ahead.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	30. Chapter 30 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 30 Bella

I was suddenly aware... Reality claimed me as the sun completed its passage across the daylight sky. The sleep released me and pain wracked through my body shocking me awake and alert to the profound sense of loss that coursed through me like a gaping hole in the middle of my chest.

I ached as a result of my physical separation from Bella and I had to go to her. It was a grievous wrong against the natural order of the universe that she was not by my side when I awoke. She was quite literally my other half and it was as though I had been ripped apart and the pieces scattered when I couldn't touch her and hold her.

There was nothing that was going to make it any easier to deal with other than going to her. I rose from my bed, showered and dressed for the night. Bella had told me she'd call this evening to let me know if she was in trouble as a result our escapades the previous night. The phone hadn't rung yet, but I was anticipating another series of text messages from her again.

I was anxious to hear Bella's voice, even if it was only over the phone, but I'd review the situation before I called her. I found my cell phone in my jacket and opened it to see where we stood. There were several texts in the message queue. They were all from Bella's phone. I started at the earliest message to find out how bad the situation was, so I'd be prepared when I called her.

3:06 PM: _Am I going insane?_

3:28 PM: _This cant be real. This only happens in bad movies._

3:45 PM: _Ive never seen u during the day. U don't eat. Ur skin is always cold._

3:48 PM: _U bit my neck… Please tell me Im wrong, Edward… Im scared._

4:00 PM: _I need u to call me right now while the sun is still up! _

5:06 PM: _Explain to me exactly why u know you cant have kids?_

5:34 PM: _We need to talk… I dont want to hear we cant discuss it yet._

I finished reading the last text message. It was bad... worse than I'd expected.

She knew what I was now, or at least she suspected the truth. She wanted me to tell her she was wrong, but I couldn't do that without lying to her. I knew I was going to tell her the truth about what I was. It would be pointless to try and lie at this point.

The real question was whether or not I was going to tell her about my diet or Carlisle's when we got to that point in the discussion. It had been a couple of hours since her last message and she'd been sitting there stewing over this, waiting for me to call her and prove her wrong. Obviously I hadn't called. The sun had dropped over the horizon and I was only now aware that she had even sent the messages.

I needed to call her immediately, but I was afraid of what I'd hear.

The phone vibrating in my hand startled me out of my reverie as it announced a new incoming text message.

7:14 PM: _U have to be up by now. Sundown was at 6:49. Call me._

It was now or never and never wasn't an option. I hit the send button to return her call. I knew she had to have the phone in her hand waiting for me to call her. She'd likely never put it down since she woke up.

She picked up on the first ring.

"_Are you coming over__?_" She asked without preamble

"Yes. I can be there in thirty minutes. Are you in trouble after last night?"

"_Renee was pretty pissed off, but Alice and Rose calmed her down. I haven't talked to her about going out yet tonight. I've avoided her most of the day since I got up this afternoon by staying in my room and pretending to be asleep, but they're getting ready to leave. They're having dinner with the sponsors again and then going out for drinks. Even if I'm grounded, they'll be gone until late._"

"Do you want to go out?"

"_I don't know yet. We need to talk, Edward, but I don't want to discuss this over the phone. I need to know what's really going on. You need to talk to Renee, but I need to know the truth before this goes any further._"

"We can talk. I'm not sure knowing the truth is a good idea..."

"_You're going to tell me what the hell is going on, or this is over!_"

"You know as well as I do that over isn't an option. I'm coming over now. Will your parents still be there when I get there?"

"_Maybe... Renee always takes forever to get ready. __I'm scared, Edward… I don't know how to deal with this. I should be angry or tell you to stay away, but I miss you. I want you here even though I know that's a bad idea._"

"It's alright. I miss you so much it hurts. I'm leaving now." I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"_I know__… I feel it too… That's not normal, Edward. That's something that happens in trashy romance stories, not in real life. This is so weird!_"

"I told you, it's normal for us." I said as I walked into the lobby. Alice and Jasper were already there like usual. I was still talking on the phone as I walked up to them and I knew they could hear Bella too.

"_Right, and I'll understand when I'm one of you?__ That's going to happen too, isn't it?_"

"I'm in the lobby of my motel now. We shouldn't talk about this on the phone. I'll be there in about thirty minutes, Bella."

"_Fine, I'll be waiting. I expect answers, Edward,_" and then the message clicked off in my ear as she ended the call. I supposed I should count myself lucky that it wasn't one of the old rotary phones with a heavy hand set, or she would have likely slammed it down as she hung up on me.

"She knows." Jasper said as he studied me, gaging my condition. A wave of calm rolled over me and I relaxed. I hadn't realized how anxious I was until it hit me.

"Thanks, Jazz. That helps."

"How much are you going to tell her?" Jasper asked as Rose and Emmett walked out through the door.

"I don't know yet. She already suspects the truth. I know I'll have to confirm that. I can't lie to her and she deserves the truth." I said as I led them outside and we walked to our motorcycles.

"She isn't going to like it." Rose said. "She already knows where this is going, and if you tell here the truth it's going to completely freak her out. Who in their right mind could possibly want to live like this?"

"I have a feeling Bella is going to surprise you, Rose," Alice said.

"Bella's a good kid. I think she can handle it," Emmett said. "I didn't freak out when I learned the truth. It's not such a bad life once you settle down and get used to being around people again."

"You didn't have a choice. You were already like this when we told you," Rose said. "I would have run like hell if I'd known and had a chance. Sometimes I still wish Carlisle had just let me die..."

"I still think I would have been ok with it if you told me before I was turned. As long as I knew you were part of the package I would have let you do it. I would have asked for it so we could be together, Rosie. I know you wish things were different, but we're together and that's all that matters to me."

Rose melted against Emmett as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. I knew we had to get out of here now, or she was going to drag him back into their room and we'd never leave.

"Come on you two, we have to roll. Bella's waiting for me."

Rose groaned at me and gave me a glare as she let Emmett go, but she stepped away and got onto the back of his bike once Emmett was settled.

"So are you going to do what we talked about last night?" Alice asked me as I got onto my bike.

"What crazy scheme did you come up with now, darlin'?" Jasper asked as he settled onto his bike and Alice climbed on behind him.

I fired up the Harley and toed it into gear. I let out the clutch as I twisted the throttle and roared out of the parking lot into the night.

"Edward was afraid Bella would freak out when she learned about our diet..." Alice said as we left the parking lot to pull onto the Highway. I opened up the bike on the highway and we flew down the freeway towards Bella's home.

"Anyone in their right mind would," Rose commented. "She can't possibly be ok with it. I'm not ok with it, but I don't really have a choice."

"You have a choice, Rose. We all do, but it's disgusting and gross..."

"That's not a choice. That's just plain disgusting..."

"You lived on animal blood when you were new," I commented.

"I didn't know any better. I would have eaten whatever you told back then. Hell, if you told me we had to hunt the Easter bunny or only ate squirrels I would have believed you back then. Everything else was so farfetched; it wouldn't have been too much of a stretch to accept that was real too."

"Fine, so you ate animals when you were new," Emmett said, sounding exasperated as we got off track. "What was the plan you and Edward came up with last night, Alice?"

"Well, Bella's only sixteen, but her birthday is next week..."

"Yeah, so, Edward was seventeen when he was turned. You'll both be the same age..."

"I wish I was older when I was turned. It was ok to look this young back in the thirties or forties. Hell, people were old at forty and died of old age in their fifties. It wasn't too much of a stretch to get away with a lot even in the fifties and sixties, but then the government forced all the states to raise the legal drinking age to twenty-one in the eighties. There are a lot of things that are harder to do now if you look too young."

"We make do. We can do everything we need to do with the right paper..."

"That's changing too with technology, and humans live longer now. Hell, the government made the retirement age for social security sixty-five back in the thirties because they didn't think anyone would live that long. They knew the few that did wouldn't draw benefits for more than a couple of years. It was a way for them to get their hands on a lot of money they never seriously thought they'd ever have to pay back. Now people are still holding down full time jobs into their seventies and eighties and collecting benefits for decades. The average age of the population is older now."

"Fine, so there's a lot more old geezers around. I don't see what that has to do with Bella. She's going to be one of us. So she'll be young forever. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Edward wants to give Bella more time to grow up and mature," Alice said.

"You're going to tell her the truth and then make her live with it while she's still human?" Rose asked incredulously.

"She's allowed to know the secret if I intend to turn her. If she wants more time, I'd like to give her at least a year and wait until she's eighteen before she's turned. It'll make life easier for her in the long run if she looks older. She can pass for eighteen now, maybe older with the right clothes and makeup. In another year, pulling off twenty-something will be a breeze for her."

"She'll run once she knows what we have to do to survive. Mating bond or not, nobody in their right mind would stay with you once they knew the truth. The only reason she wouldn't run is if you turned her and she didn't have a choice anymore."

"That's why Edward and I were talking about options last night..." Alice chimed in.

"What kind of options?" Rose asked.

"Alice suggested that I not tell her that part of the truth..."

"How can you tell her what we are without discussing what we eat? That's central to the mythology. No matter how much we try to change the story, that's always been part of our lore. It defines what we are."

"I get it, we're vampires. We drink blood. We can drink animal blood, too. Alice suggested that I tell her about Carlisle's diet instead of ours in particular..."

"You're going to lie to her?! She'll totally kick your ass when she learns the truth!"

"I'm willing to accept that. She can kick my ass if it keeps her happy and gives her more time. I realize she'll likely be upset with me for keeping the entire truth from her, but Alice believes she'll be able to accept what we are if we tell her we can survive on animal blood."

"Our eyes are all red. Every vampire she meets will have red eyes. She'll know we share the same diet..."

"She won't know our eyes turn golden from animal blood unless we tell her. Our diet already differs from our peers, but I'm not convinced she wouldn't accept our way of life regardless. Her views on capital punishment and executing criminals are much more like the view of an earlier generation from several decades ago than what's more commonly held today in this day and age. It's really more what you'd expect from somebody raised in the forties or fifties, not the first decade of the twenty-first century."

"That's odd," Jasper said. "Why do you think that is? Do her parents share similar views?"

"I haven't discussed it with them, and it hasn't been on the top of their minds. Her father is in law enforcement though... He's the Chief of Police in a small town in Washington. There are still a lot of people that believe in capital punishment in this era. It's actually making something of a resurgence in popularity as a deterrent to crime."

Jasper nodded. "Well, she is your mate after all. That doesn't happen by accident. It stands to reason she'd share a similar morality and belief system as you if she's your soul mate. You wouldn't be quite so compatible if she didn't, and you wouldn't be so attracted to each other if you were going to fight all the time over basic ideology..."

"I suppose that makes sense," I said as we arrived at the entrance to the driveway into the trailer park. "Ok, you guys wait out here, and I'll go talk to Bella and her mom."

"Don't worry, Edward," Alice said. "I'll keep an eye on how it goes. We can come back you up if you need it."

_I know what you'll need to do… I've already made the arrangements… Everything will work out ok in the end, Edward… You might have to be firm with them…_

I saw what Alice meant by making arrangements in her mind. I didn't want to have to threaten them, but it looked like it might be the only way.

"Thanks, Alice, but I've got this..."

"Just remember, worst case scenario, we snatch the girl and disappear. We can go to Italy for a couple of years, and everyone will understand. These things happen."

Ok, maybe not the only way, but better than outright kidnapping her and simply disappearing. I wanted to avoid that particular scenario if at all possible. With modern methods of communication, Bella could conceivably maintain contact with her family for many years before she'd be forced to break ties with them. That wouldn't be possible if we had to simply take her and leave town. I considered our options as I drove down the laneway to her trailer.

The ancient red Chevy pickup was gone, but a shiny new pickup truck was pulled in under the carport. There were no license plates on it, but a temporary dealer registration ID was taped inside the back window. It looked like the sponsorship deal was working out for Phil and Renee at least.

Tonight was the last night of the fair, but I didn't know if Bella would want to go back one last time or possibly do something different. Wednesday would be the first day of school for the new school year if she decided to even start here this year. It seemed kind of pointless since she'd be leaving soon, one way or another.

I pulled the Harley up to the curb so I didn't block the pickup in and pushed down the kickstand as I shut down the bike. I reached down and shutoff the fuel valve, and then stepped of the bike. I noticed the curtains flutter as I walked up onto the porch. Bella wasn't flying out of the house to greet me this time. I knocked on the door to see if she'd even open it for me.

The door opened slowly and Bella stood in the doorway apprehensively. She was looking at her toes and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Hey, Edward," Bella said a little timidly. "So... Can you even come in if I don't invite you in...?"

I reached out and gently stroked her cheek and raised her chin to look into her eyes. "You have no reason to fear me." I stepped into the trailer, but she backed away as I approached, keeping her distance. "Besides, I've already been invited in, but that's a myth, regardless."

She seemed startled by my casual attitude. "Oh..." She breathed, as she looked up at me a little sheepishly. "Do you have more myths to debunk?"

The door was barely closed behind me when Renee stepped out of the bedroom up at the front of the trailer. She didn't look at all happy to see me.

"You're back." Renee said as she stopped short, taking in the scene. "Hello Edward…" Then she turned to Bella. "So, do you think you're going out again after that stunt you pulled last night?" Renee asked.

"I don't know yet..." Bella replied. "We haven't discussed our plans."

"You're not going anywhere, Miss. Summer's over for you."

Bella shrugged. "We can stay in if you don't want me to go out tonight..."

"You don't think I'm going to just leave you here with him tonight, do you?" Renee asked, nodding her head at me.

She didn't seem pleased with the situation. She had good reason to suspect what we had been up to since we'd met. She had washed Bella's laundry and she'd examined the sheet from her futon when she came across it. She knew Bella wasn't having her period, but there had been a blood stain and it smelled of sex. She was fairly certain her daughter wasn't a virgin anymore, but she hadn't had an opportunity to discuss it with her yet.

"I think you two have seen quite enough of each other lately. I don't want him over here while we're out..."

Bella shrugged again. "I guess we can go out again if you don't trust me enough to be alone at home with my boyfriend. You're leaving, and it was pretty clear that I wasn't invited. I can lie to you if that makes you feel better, but I'm going to be with him here or out with him somewhere else tonight once you're gone anyway so what's the point in telling me I can't see him tonight?"

"You will not give me that attitude, Miss! I'll have Mrs. Jacobs come over and baby-sit if I can't trust you to stay home alone…"

"Fine, I'll lie to you then if that's really how you want it..."

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will treat me with respect! I'm your mother! I don't know what's gotten into you... Or maybe that's the problem. I have a pretty good idea exactly what has gotten into you. I think Edward should leave now, before I call the police. The age of consent is eighteen in Arizona, and you're still jailbait, Miss!"

"The age of consent is sixteen in Nevada..."

"We don't live in Nevada! You're grounded until I put your ass on an airplane, Miss! Then your father can deal with you!"

"The age of consent is sixteen in Washington too, mom, but Las Vegas is only a couple of hours away. I wasn't ready to have this conversation yet, but I'm not going to Washington. You're not staying here, you're going with Phil. I'm not staying here either..."

"You're sixteen! You're not running off with this thug!"

"I'll be seventeen next week. You ran off and married Charlie when you were seventeen..."

"I was pregnant! It's too soon for you to even guess if you're knocked up! All he wants to do is fuck you! He'll dump your ass as soon as he's tired of you and gets bored! I just hope you're smart enough to not get pregnant before he splits and dumps your ass on the side of the road!"

"He's not going to dump me! We talked about that. We're in love..."

"You've known him for three days! You're not in love! He's the first guy you ever dated and he sweet talked his way into your pants! You're infatuated with him because you let him fuck you! That's not love! That's teenage hormones run wild!"

I couldn't let this go on any longer. Bella was bright red with embarrassment and anger. Her lack of denial confirmed the worst of her mother's fears and now she was certain of what had been going on between us. The argument was getting out of hand as their voices rose and tempers flared. Phil had come out of the bedroom when they started arguing, but so far he hadn't said anything yet.

I stepped between them. "I think that's quite enough. Bella go get your things in your room. I need to have a word with your parents."

"Ok… What should I take...? Will I be back?"

"Not unless you wish to come back. Otherwise take whatever can't be replaced or whatever has sentimental value. We'll take care of everything else."

Bella nodded and walked down the hallway to her room.

"You're not taking my daughter! I won't let you! If she walks out of this trailer I'll call the police!"

"Please calm down, Mrs. Dwyer..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm not going to sit idly by while you kidnap my little girl! She's sixteen, goddamn it!"

"Renee, calm down and let's hear what he has to say," Phil said as he stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He was scared of me and his instinct was to protect his wife. She was allowing her maternal instinct to cloud her judgment and she wasn't reacting to the danger signs that were part of my nature as a predator. Phil could read the signs and knew better.

"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable..." I said as I indicated the dinette booth next to the tiny kitchenette area, trying to be genial and defuse the situation.

"This is our trailer, goddamn it!" Renee exclaimed indignantly. "You don't tell us to sit down!"

"Renee," Phil said, trying to sooth her. "Let's hear him out... We talked about this..."

Images of their previous conversations flashed through her mind and she remembered what Phil had told her about me being dangerous and whether or not she wanted to stay in touch with Bella or not when she was gone. Renee finally relented and sat down, but glared at me as I sat across from them.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You aren't going to call the police. You're going to allow Bella to leave with me and you'll give her your permission to marry me. If you refuse, that's the hard way. Your call to the police will never reach them if you attempt to do so. This can become very unpleasant for you if you continue to cause trouble for us."

"You're threatening us...?!" Renee asked incredulously, but even I could feel the fear beginning to creep into her voice.

"I do not wish to, but I will not allow you to talk to Bella like that or threaten her happiness. I won't have her living on the run for the next couple of years because of your fears over my commitment to her. I will see to all of her needs and take care of her. She will graduate from high school and continue her education to receive a college degree if she so wishes."

"How the hell is she going to do that if she runs off with you...?"

"You're aware of the online high schools she's looked into. You've read the literature yourself. She'll be enrolled by the end of the week and will start classes as soon as she has the materials."

"That costs a fortune. How the hell are you going to swing that? You're nothing but a two-bit drifter on a Harley, and you probably got that with money from dealing drugs or hustling honest working folk!"

"Bella will be taken care of. Alice and Rose discussed some of our investments with you. I live like this because I choose to. I don't live like this all of the time. I know you're aware that I have the means to see that Bella is more than adequately comfortable. If we do this the easy way, you will be taken care of as well."

I turned to look at Phil. "I have connections to the company that sponsors the race team you just signed with. You earned your position on the team on your own merits, and you'll remain on the team as long as you're an asset to them winning races, but when that time has passed, there will be another job for you to do that will allow you to maintain a very comfortable lifestyle. You'll be happy as long as Bella is happy."

"That's bullshit!" Renee exclaimed. "You're just another thug on a Harley that thinks you can talk your way into my daughter's pants, and then you'll disappear when you're done using her!"

"Fine, hold on for a second..." I reached into my jacket and took out my cell phone. I didn't really need to make the call. I knew Alice had already seen what I'd have to do here and she had already set everything up. I made the call for Phil and Renee's sake so they would see me make it. It probably didn't hurt that they saw me flash the butt of the pistol in the shoulder holster under my left arm when I opened my jacket to take out the phone.

The phone only rang once before Alice answered. "Go ahead and make the call, Alice."

"_I already did. Her phone should be ringing in about fifteen seconds..._"

"Thanks, Alice..." I closed my phone and put it away.

There was the sound of a cell phone ring tone coming from what I assumed was Renee's purse lying on the sofa in the living room. They'd been busy today, spending Phil's signing bonus, but I knew it had been generous.

"Go ahead and answer it," I said.

"How did you get our phone number? We only set it up today..." Renee asked, sounding slightly awed. She was already starting to think that Bella must have given it to us as she rose to retrieve her purse.

"I don't have your number. I'm not calling you," I said.

Renee took the brand new cell phone out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. Then she answered the call.

"Hey, Steve, can I call you back? We have a bit of a situation here..."

"_What the hell is going on, Renee? I need to talk to Phil right now!_"

"Ok... Is there a problem?"

"_Just let me talk to Phil, Right Away!_"

Renee handed the phone to Phil, and I knew she was scared. Steve Larson was the manager of Phil's new race team and was meeting them for dinner with the sponsors.

"Hey Steve, we're about ready to leave... What's going on?"

"_I just got a call from the corporate office. They wouldn't give me any details, but they said Edward Masen's people contacted them. They're reviewing your contract eligibility. They said if I don't hear back from them in the next thirty minutes I can consider you off the team. What the hell did you do to piss of Masen Industrial?_"

"Edward Masen's people called the corporate office? They called you? Hang on for a second..." Phil covered the microphone with his hand and turned to Renee.

"Steve wants to know what I did to piss off Masen Industrial. He says if he doesn't hear back from the corporate office in the next thirty minutes, I'm off the team."

"I don't believe it!" Renee exclaimed, shocked and more than a little afraid as she stared at Phil. All of their hopes were riding on his getting signed to the race team. It would devastate them if he was kicked off the team now.

Phil took his hand away and spoke into the phone again. "Who is this Edward Masen?" Phil asked. "What does he have to do with the corporate office?" He turned to stare at me as he spoke.

"_I don't know,_" Steve said over the phone. "_He's some kind of Wall Street big shot, but I don't know anybody in the company that's actually ever met him in person. I hear the investment company he runs owns a controlling interest in the company. When he says jump, corporate asks how high. His people sign the board of director's paychecks. How the hell do you know him?_"

"Hang on again Steve..." Phil said and covered the microphone with his hand again as he turned to Renee.

"He says Edward Masen is some kind of Wall Street big shot. He owns the company..."

"I don't believe it!" Renee exclaimed again, but I knew she was beginning to believe this was real as she turned to stare at me.

Phil took his hand away from the phone again. "Let me see if I can get this straightened out on my end, Steve. I'll call you right back."

"_Fine, but you better make it quick. I want you on the team, Phil, but I have to do what corporate tells me._"

"Thanks, Steve, I'll call you right back." Phil ended the call and handed the phone back to Renee.

"It looks like I'm off the team unless corporate calls him back and tells him otherwise. I guess this is up to you, Renee."

Renee turned to look at me with a touch of awe in her eyes. I hated showing off like this, but I knew it would be effective with her. She equated money and wealth with security. I wouldn't say she was a gold digger. Phil didn't have any real money to speak of and she'd married him for love. She just wanted Bella taken care of and happy. She'd always assumed that meant finishing school and getting a college education to start a career. This situation was a scenario she'd never considered in her wildest dreams. She equated marrying young for love with failure and settling. It had never occurred to her that Bella might fall in love with somebody rich that was good for her and could take care of her.

"This is for real? You want to marry her? You'll really take care of my baby and keep her safe?"

"I love her, Renee. I'll take care of her for as long as she wants me, even if that's for the rest of eternity."

"Let's not get carried away. I'll be surprised if you're still together when she turns eighteen, but I guess I can accept this if it's what she wants..."

Renee looked up past my shoulder. "This is what you really want?" Renee asked. I had to look through her eyes to know Bella was standing at the end of the short hallway where it opened into the living room.

I turned to look, having been taken by surprise for one of the first time in decades, but it had happened more than once since I'd met Bella. I realized it wasn't only her mind that was silent to me. I caught her scent and could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest now, but with a bit of training, she'd likely be invisible to all but the most skilled tracker. She was standing at the opening to the hallway, wearing a light leather jacket and holding a mid-sized duffel bag in her hands. It wasn't full and would easily fit into the saddle bag on the Harley.

"Yes, mom, this is what I want," She replied

"You're leaving with him now? When will I see you again?"

"You have my cell phone number... We'll keep in touch. You're ready to leave town now. You would have left today if you didn't have to worry about what to do with me. You were going to talk to Steve about staying longer because you didn't know what to do with me. Now you don't need to worry about that any longer."

Bella was wearing her ring as she walked over to stand beside me. Renee saw it and looked back and forth between us, really seeing us together as a couple for the first time and finally realizing the look of love in Bella's eyes as she stood beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

I took out my phone and called Alice again. "It's settled. Call them back and bring up the papers."

"_Way ahead of you, Edward,_" Alice said as Renee's phone rang again. I simply closed my phone and put it away.

Renee looked at her phone and then just handed it to Phil to answer.

"Hey, Steve..." Phil said.

"_Ok, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I just got the call from corporate that everything's kosher and your eligibility is confirmed. I guess we're meeting for dinner after all._"

"Thanks, Steve. We'll see you in a little bit." Phil ended the call and set the phone down.

There was the sound of motorcycles pulling up outside, and then a knock on the door. Alice walked in without waiting to be invited. She opened a document case and laid papers on the table in front of Renee.

"This form authorizes Bella to apply for a marriage license and states that she has your permission to marry Edward. She only needs one parent's signature to get a marriage license in Las Vegas. Just sign the form and I'll take care of the rest," Alice said. She held out a pen and Renee seemed to be in a daze as she took it from her.

Renee didn't bother to read the document and just signed next to where Alice had marked the document with an X.

Alice used a stamp to the mark the paper, and then countersigned the notary seal when Renee was done. She put the papers back into her case and turned back to me. "We're done here. We'll be waiting outside."

I nodded and got up from the dinette. "We'll be going now..."

Phil and Renee got up too. Renee finally seemed to realize what was happening and stepped in front of Bella. "You're sure this is what you want?" She asked again.

"Yes, mom, I know what I'm doing. Edward isn't going to hurt me. We'll be together now. I'm going to marry him…"

Renee reached for her and hugged her tight. "Be safe, Bella. You can always come back whenever you need too… We'll work something out…"

Bella stepped away and hugged Phil goodbye. "I love you, Phil… Take good care of mom, ok…?"

"I'll take good care of your mother. You stay safe, Bee. I'll come get you wherever you are if you need me. Just call and I'm there for you, ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Phil…"

Renee glared at me. She wasn't ready to hug me and she still didn't trust me. "You take care of my baby. I'll hunt you down if anything happens to her. You better live up to your word and marry her. I signed the paper, but you're going to have to tell her father. He's not going to be happy about this. He might not wait for you to hurt her before he hunts you down."

I nodded. I wasn't worried about Bella's father hunting me down, but perhaps she'd like to visit him while she was still human. It would be difficult after she was turned. We could visit Carlisle and Esme too if we headed north for a while.

I turned to Bella and took her bag. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready…"

I followed her out of the trailer, and Phil and Renee followed us out onto the porch. I put her bag in the saddle bag on the Harley and swung into the saddle. It felt like a laptop computer and books for the most part. She didn't appear to have packed any clothes besides what she was wearing, but I knew Alice would replace them all anyhow. Maybe Alice had told her what to bring this morning when they dropped her off.

Bella climbed onto the Harley behind me and settled onto the back of the bike. I fired up the bike and Bella waved goodbye as we pulled away from the trailer and roared out onto the highway.

"I can't believe you threatened them like that to let me go, Edward," Bella said when we were on the road. "I was so angry I almost came out and told you to leave!"

"But you didn't and they came to their senses."

"I feel like I was just sold off at the auction at the state fair like a prize sheep or a cow and you were the highest bidder. You forced them to agree because you threw money at them. You knew that race contract means everything to them."

"I made them an offer they couldn't refuse. Would you prefer I held a gun to their head to make them agree? You were coming with me one way or another. I love you, and I need you. You mean everything to me. You're the most important thing in my world now. I couldn't be without you, Bella. I don't threaten people unless it's absolutely necessary, but you knew you were coming with me tonight. Money is a language they understand and if I offered violence they would have been more worried about you than they already were."

"Fine... That would have been even worse…"

"It's settled now. They let you go and they know where you are and who you're with. Where do you want to go? The night is young. It's the last night of the fair…"

"I've had enough of the fair. We need to go someplace to talk. I'm not done with you yet. You still have a lot of questions to answer."

Bella didn't suggest a location for our discussion, but Alice supplied directions and I followed them. I would have just gone back to the motel, but Alice had something else in mind. I couldn't argue with her choice and headed where she directed me.

"All right… What kind of questions would you like to ask…?"

"I know what you are, Edward… I want the truth. I want to know what's really going on."

"What am I exactly, then?"

"You never go out in the daylight. Your skin is cold all over. You never eat… You bit my neck last night…"

"Say it, Bella. You've convinced yourself that you know what's going on. Say it out loud."

"You're a vampire…"

_Too be continued..._

**Author's note:**

Sorry this is kind of late. I've changed ISP's, the last week was kind of hectic with sporadic internet access.

The next chapter of _More Than Human_ is still in process and not quite ready to post yet. I'll wait on posting probably until next week.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	31. Chapter 31 Bella

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 31 Bella

"_You're a vampire…"_

"You really believe that?"

"It's the only answer that fits all the facts…, are you going to deny it and tell me I'm crazy? I feel like I'm going insane… This can't possibly be real, Edward…"

"You're not crazy."

"And you're not denying it…"

"It would be pointless to lie to you now."

"Holy crow! You really are a vampire?!"

"Yes, I am… And Bella, the others can hear every word you're saying. We don't really need the headsets to talk amongst ourselves when we're on the road, but you'll have to switch channels if you want to hear them as well."

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is really happening!"

"You knew what I was, and yet you left with me… Why?"

"You know I didn't have any choice. Besides, I know you aren't going to hurt me."

"I bit you last night…"

"You didn't kill me and you don't want me dead. You wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if you were just looking for a midnight snack. You could have made me disappear the first night we were together and I'm sure nobody would have ever found my body."

"That's very true, but a lot of vampires like to play with their food. They prefer to prolong the seduction and feed from their prey many times while they enjoy taking pleasure from their bodies in the process…"

"But you didn't bite me until last night… And I know you didn't take any great quantity of blood or I would have been weak from blood loss today…"

"Biting you last night was an accident. It was an involuntary reaction to the taste of your blood in my mouth when I gave you the hickey. I wasn't expecting it to happen, but my teeth were too close to your throat when I was overcome by my climax. I only took the blood that immediately flowed into my mouth when my teeth punctured your artery. I staunched the flow and sealed the wound as quickly as possible."

"So do you do that a lot...? Seduce girls and bite them on the neck while you have sex with them?"

"No. That is not my typical modus operandi. In fact it's the first time it's ever happened to me. I was taken completely by surprise when it happened. I don't typically eat little girls, although some other vampires I know prefer to operate in that fashion."

"Oh my god! Rachel! That's what Charles is doing to her, isn't he? He bit her the first night they were together when he had sex with her! She's been anemic and taking iron supplements and vitamin B, but she's been so weak everyday since she met him."

"Charles likes to play with his food."

"Is he going to kill her?"

"No. We came to an agreement. He was planning to kill her that first night when he met her at the fair, but I would not allow it. I knew she was your friend and it would hurt you to lose her."

"Oh… Thank you... So how will this end then? She has to know what he is by now…"

"She hasn't discussed it with you? You seem to talk about everything else. You discuss the intimate details of your personal lives together…"

"Fine, she knows what he is. We talked about it. People don't believe vampires are real, Edward. How can you possibly hide a secret this big?"

"We blend in. Most people never even suspect what we are. People want to believe the lie because the truth is too utterly fantastic for them to possibly believe. We perpetuate many of the myths to throw people off from discovering the real truth. Otherwise, its simple really, humans that learn the secret is true aren't allowed to live once they find out the truth about us. We're very diligent in enforcing that rule."

"What! But you said Charles wasn't going to kill Rachel! She knows what he is!"

"I said we came to an agreement. Humans aren't allowed to know about us. He isn't going to kill her. Obviously she's allowed to know what we are if she's one of us."

"He's going to turn her into a vampire?!"

"Yes… It's the only way. Otherwise we'd be obligated to kill her."

"And I suppose the same rule applies to me as well?"

"You knew where this was going when you left with me tonight."

"You told me you'd be forced to do things to me that I would refuse to allow if I knew what they were. I told you that I might accept them if I knew what you had to do to me. You were wrong, Edward. I'll do what I have to do to be with you. You said you'd be forced to hurt me… Will it hurt very much?"

"More than you can possibly imagine. I won't lie to you, Bella. Being burned alive in acid would be a welcome respite from the pain you'll experience burning through the change. You'll pray for death to take you and end your suffering before it's over, but it only lasts three days, and then it's over like it never happened."

I felt Bella shudder against my back. "When?"

"Not until we're married first, and then we can decide when we want to do it. I wanted to discuss that with you."

I turned into the drive way of the resort, and I could tell Bella was looking around taking in the view. She was distracted from our conversation by the opulence of our surroundings. The architecture was impressive and the gardens and grounds were magnificent. One of the only existing luxury hotels in the world with a Frank Lloyd Wright-influenced design, The Arizona Biltmore had been an Arizona landmark since its opening on Feb. 23, 1929 when it was crowned "The Jewel of the Desert." It was a five-star luxury hotel and was more in keeping with our typical accommodations when we traveled.

"Where the hell are we going, Edward?" Bella asked.

"You said you wanted to talk. Alice upgraded hotels now that the fair is over. She had us booked in that fleabag motel because it was close to the fairgrounds so we could get there in a hurry at sundown, but this is more our usual style when we travel for pleasure."

"You're kidding, right? We're staying here?"

"That's ok, right?"

"I'm not sure I want to go to a hotel room with you right now. I have questions and I know what will probably happen if we're alone together in a room..."

"I'm certain our suite will have a sitting room where we can sit and talk, or we can go to one of the lounges in the resort if you're still uncomfortable being alone with me."

"I'm not uncomfortable being alone with you. It's just that my clothes have a habit of falling off when we're alone together and I'd prefer not to have this particular conversation in bed."

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself until you're satisfied that you have enough answers for tonight."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

I nodded and pulled up to the valets in the drive in front of the main entrance. Apparently Alice had informed them to be expecting us and they didn't balk at having to park our motorcycles. Alice fell into step beside Bella as we walked toward the entrance.

"Let me see your wallet out of your purse, Bella," Alice instructed. "It's alright; I just need to make a couple of updates before we register."

Bella nodded and handed her wallet to Alice. She quickly flipped through it, removing several items and replacing them with new, and then handed the wallet back to Bella. She flipped it open and looked over the changes before she put it away.

"So I'm Bella Cullen now and I just turned twenty-one? Don't I need a marriage license and four or five birthdays for this to be legit?"

Alice shrugged. "I quit counting birthdays a very long time ago. We're as old as we need to be to do what we have to do. That's good paper. It's in all the databases and it'll hold up to a computer search if they scan your driver's license. We'll get you a real marriage license and you can stand in front of the justice of the peace and say the words, but for all practical purposes what you two already share is more binding than whatever any marriage service can do for you. If anybody asks, though, just say yes, you're married. It'll cause less hassles with the rooms."

"Ok... Why do I need a credit card?"

"Because they'll expect you to have one here, make any purchases you like. I doubt you'll be able to dent the credit limit. We'll ship anything we can't fit on the motorcycles."

"I'm not going to buy anything with this..."

"Use it to register for school then. It'll make it easier to pay your tuition and order your books, and it's easier if the card has your name on it instead of one of us registering you since we're not your parents. I'll help you get it set up if you like."

"Ok..."

"I took the liberty of ordering you some clothes and had them delivered when I had our luggage shipped to the hotel. You should find everything you'll need for our stay here. I'll help you pack before we leave so you can pick out some travel clothes to take with us, and then we'll ship the rest to our next destination."

"Umm... ok... How do you know my size or if the clothes will even fit, Alice?"

"Oh, I have my ways. We'll have to sit down and talk about it one of these nights. For now, just know that I'm happy for you and I'll do whatever I can to make this easier for you."

"Ok. Thank you Alice."

Then Alice turned to me. "I booked three of the villa suites for our stay. I think you'll be pleased with the accommodations. There should be some white wine in the refrigerator and Jack Daniels in the bar."

Alice was as efficient as always with our rooms and accommodations. We were all required to show photo ID at the front counter when we checked in. The girl at the reception desk was a little skeptical as to whether or not we really belonged in this hotel, but our IDs matched the reservations and she called a bellman to escort us to our suites.

The others went to their suites briefly to change clothes, and then called a cab to return to our previous motel to collect our luggage and belongings and transfer them here after they checked out.

I led Bella into our suite and enjoyed the look of awe on her face as she explored the rooms.

The villa suites were semi-private cottages surrounded by the sumptuous gardens and featured fully functional kitchens, indoor and outdoor dining areas, vaulted ceilings, and gas fireplaces. Our suite had an oversized balcony to enjoy the view of the historic Catalina Pool. This suite had two bedrooms, each of which contained a king bed. Alice had gone ahead and booked us a villa with the optional connecting bedroom in case Bella decided to use it instead of spending the day with me. Each of the bedroom areas had a full bath containing a large Roman tub with separate shower. The maximum capacity of the suite was up to twenty-five people for receptions or private parties when using the outside balcony. The two bedroom suite was 1600 square feet, and was bigger than twice the size of the trailer Bella had been living in with Phil and Renee.

I took the opportunity to go into my room while Bella explored and I changed into a pair of light colored slacks and loafers. I put on a white button down shirt but left the collar and a couple of buttons open, and the sleeves rolled up below my elbows instead of fastening the cuffs.

I went to the bar next and got out a bottle of the white wine Bella liked, opened the bottle and poured her a drink. I poured a tumbler of Jack Daniels for myself and retired to the sofa in the sitting room to wait for Bella to come find me, but I took the bottles with me so I wouldn't have to go back to the bar to pour refills.

"Edward?!" Bella called, and then she came charging out of the bedroom looking bright red and embarrassed.

"In here, love. I poured you a drink."

Bella spun to find me and then stopped dead in her tracks as her breath caught and her eyes darkened with lust. She shook herself and then approached slowly. I could see her make a conscious effort as she decided where to sit. She took a seat on the opposite sofa with the coffee table between us and leaned forward to pick up her drink. She drank a healthy swallow of the wine and then sat back and sipped more slowly.

She shook her head in disbelief as she considered the situation. "There are four suitcases in my room, Edward! That's more clothes than I've ever even owned at any one time in my life! One of them is full of... Never mind. I guess that's why they call them unmentionables. I don't even know how to wear half that stuff and the other half looks like the only reason you'd even put it on is to take it back off! There are other things in there too... Personal private things that some girl you barely know has no business buying for another girl..."

"Remind me to thank Alice."

"Edward! I'm serious. That's just weird... What the hell am I supposed to do with a tube of astroglide? That's some kind of lube or something, isn't it? Some of that stuff takes batteries!"

"I can show you sometime if you're curious, Mrs. Cullen. I'm sure we can find someplace to use it. She supplied plenty of batteries, didn't she?"

I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet, and I was actually kind of looking forward to being Mrs. Masen, or maybe Swan-Masen. Is it too modern to hyphenate my name?"

"I don't care which name you use as long as I can call you mine."

"I can apply for a marriage license in another eight days, but I think I need my birth certificate to do it..."

"We can get a marriage license in Vegas right now, tonight. You only need to be sixteen with a notarized affidavit from a parent or have one parent present. There's no blood test required and no waiting period. You just need to appear in person, know your social security number, show a picture ID and pay the fifty-five dollar fee and they'll hand you the license over the counter. The Marriage License Bureau at the courthouse is open from eight AM to midnight Monday through Thursday and around the clock from Friday morning until midnight Sunday."

"How do you know all of that? Have you been married before?"

"No, Rose and Emmett like to renew their vows more often than is probably healthy for anyone. I've made the trip to Vegas for weddings more times than I care to count."

"Then why...?

"You told your mother you had to be seventeen. I simply didn't correct you."

"Fine..."

"I believe I did mention that sixteen was the lower age limit. If you were younger than sixteen then you'd need permission from a district court judge as well as one parents consent."

"So we could go now."

"Yes we could. Shall I get my keys and make an honest woman of you?"

"Umm... Not tonight. I can wait eight days until my birthday. I still have questions I want you to answer first."

"Ok. Ask me a question."

"You said we needed to discuss when you were going to make me like you. What is there to discuss? Can't we just get it over with before I lose my nerve? I'd rather face this with some dignity instead of kicking and screaming if I think about it too much and change my mind..."

"Getting to decide when is a rare gift that none of the rest of us had. Most vampires have no choice at all about what happened to them. They simply wake up like this and get all the details after the fact. You have the opportunity to conclude the affairs of your human life. You can visit places we cannot go. See things for the last time that you'll never see again. Say goodbye to people you care about. It will be difficult to be around people for the first six months or so after you're turned, and there will be enough physical changes that people who know you will notice the differences. It's best to allow several years to pass before you have any contact with them, if you even manage to ever see any of them again at all. They might find it strange that you'll only see them at night, as well."

"Oh… I hadn't considered that. So, you can't go out in the sunlight? Not at all? That's real? Do you turn into dust or vanish in a puff of smoke?"

"When you're very new, no, you won't be able to go out in the sun at all. You'll build up resistance over time. Some very old vampires can venture out into the sun almost without restriction, but if you were caught outside in the sun as a newborn vampire, you'd fall unconscious in minutes and burn to ash."

"Ok, sunlight is bad. I'll miss the sun…"

"It's not so bad with modern technology. You can see it in movies and video, and we can light up buildings almost as bright as the sun now."

"Why doesn't bright light affect you, but sunlight can kill you?"

"That's been studied in great detail by our kind and our enemies that hunt us to kill us, but so far nobody has found a real answer. The most widely accepted theory is that natural sunlight contains a particular wavelength of light or radiation that we react to, but that component is lacking in artificially created light sources. I rather enjoy the fact that we can light a room so easily now. It was more dangerous when we had to use gas or oil or even kerosene in lamps.

"I can imagine. You make it sound like you're familiar with a time when we couldn't flip a switch to turn on the lights. How old are you? Can you walk in the sun?"

"I'm seventeen…"

"Huh, ok. I would have guessed older. How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while…"

"Edward! I thought we were past being evasive now? I know what you are. Can't we have an honest conversation together?"

"This is a lot to take in all at once. I don't want to freak you out…"

"I didn't go running screaming when you admitted the truth. I think I can handle you telling me how old you really are. Are we talking medieval here?"

"No, not by several centuries, I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me dying from the Spanish Influenza. My parents had already succumbed to the disease and he knew I was alone because he was the physician who had cared for them. He was lonely and desired a companion so he turned me to save me from the epidemic."

"1901? You're a hundred and four years old?"

"Yes, I was turned in 1918 when I was seventeen. We stop aging when we enter this second life."

"Oh…So the rest of the story you told me… Did it really happen like that?"

"For the most part, I may have left out a few details, though. I was the first of Carlisle's children. I didn't go to live with Carlisle and Esme, though. It was just Carlisle and I in the beginning. He found Esme a few years later. She'd fallen from a great height and they took her body directly to the morgue, assuming she couldn't be saved. Carlisle recognized her and turned her to save her life. He had known her as a teenager, but left because he felt that their relationship was inappropriate and that she was too young to join him as his companion. They quickly bonded after being reunited and have been a couple ever since."

"And Rose?"

"I left Carlisle and Esme after a few years to make my way in the world on my own. To be honest, I felt like the third wheel to their happy couple. Carlisle felt that I left because I was the odd man out. I suppose he was right but they were so obviously happy together. When he found Rosalie lying left for dead in the street, he thought he'd found the answer to solve all of his problems with me. He turned her in the hopes that she would be my mate. He was under the mistaken impression that vampires are impressionable when they're new and that Rosalie would bond to me if we were thrown together while she was a newborn."

"I'm assuming it doesn't really work that way?"

"No, finding ones mate is a wholly different affair. Anyhow, I stayed on to help Carlisle and Esme with Rose's training when she was new, but I had my own affairs to get back to. Rose decided to leave with me when I left."

"Ok, I have questions about this mate thing, but they can wait. So the part about Carlisle being a pacifist and wanting to let bygones be bygones was true. You helped her get revenge on the men that hurt her."

"Yes, I helped her hunt them down."

"When did all of this happen? How long were you two really together?"

"Carlisle found Rose and turned her in 1935. She was eighteen when she entered this second life. We were together for almost three years when she found Emmett in 1938. He'd been badly mauled by a bear, but she knew almost instantly that he was her mate. She carried his bloody mangled body almost fifty miles to bring him to Carlisle and demand that he turn him for her."

"Why did she have to take him to Carlisle? Why didn't she do it herself? Is there something special about this Carlisle that allows him to turn people into vampires?"

"No, nothing special, but he's much older than us. Carlisle was born in the 1640's in London. He's three hundred and sixty-two years old."

"Oh… So do you have to be dying to become a vampire?"

"No, that's just Carlisle. He's very compassionate. He practices medicine as a doctor. He turned all of us to save our lives because we were dying. Rose didn't turn Emmett herself because she was too young to this second life at the time. Once you're turned, your blood becomes more powerful as you age. You build up resistance to the sun, some gifts become more powerful and you gain the ability to create others of our kind. It takes at least twenty-five years for your blood to be powerful enough to make a vampire. She was only a few years old at the time, but Carlisle was visiting us, so she took Emmett to him."

"Because she knew Emmett was her mate."

"Yes."

"What about Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice is the same age as me, but she has a different sire. She woke up to her second life as an orphan. She was abandoned by the vampire that turned her. It's a long story, but Carlisle officially adopted her into our coven."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper was the last to join our coven, but he's actually the oldest of my traveling company. He was turned during the Civil War in 1864. He was a Major in the Confederate Cavalry in Texas. The vampire that turned him was building an army during the Great Southern Vampire Wars and forcibly recruited him to serve with her forces. She was targeting soldiers because she felt it would give her an edge in the wars."

"Vampires fight wars?"

"Unfortunately the answer to that question is yes, horribly devastating wars that cause all kinds of grief and havoc, but there hasn't been a major war in sixty years. The Volturi finally stepped in and ended the wars. Jasper left his maker and struck out on his own before the end of the Southern Vampire Wars, but he was still implicated as a war criminal in the tribunals at the end of the wars. He lived as a fugitive for decades until Alice found him and convinced him to surrender himself to the justice of the Volturi."

"These are the same Volturi that you work for. Who are they really? I know they're not Italian investors that run a global business."

"Actually they do, but the Volturi are also the closest thing to Royalty in the vampire world. They make the rules and their ruling triumvirate governs the affairs of the vampire world from Volterra in Tuscany, Italy."

"And you work for them. How does that work?"

"I enforce the rules. Carlisle was made their Viceroy of the Americas back in 1939, before the start of the Second World War. He appointed me as his Magister to administer his rule and do the night to night work of managing the Volturi Guard units that patrol his demesne."

"It sounds medieval."

"Many of the vampires that hold power in our world are ancient. Our system of government is more feudal in nature than more modern forms of government in the human world. The Volturi's rule is not a democracy, and those who hold power do so because they have the means to enforce their rule."

"So when Alice found Jasper, she really convinced him to surrender himself to you. What did you do?"

"I pardoned him of course. He was Alice's mate and I couldn't very well order his execution without cutting off my own right hand. He was innocent of the actual charges, regardless, although he had managed to rack up quite a few enemies in the decades he spent as a fugitive. It caused something of a furor when I inducted him into my personal retinue and gave him Guard Officer Rank."

"So Alice left you when she found Jasper, you were still together when she brought him to you?"

"We knew it was over when she went to bring him in. I couldn't begrudge her having a chance at happiness over my own selfish needs. She wasn't mine to keep and I knew she belonged to Jasper."

"You were together with her after Rose found Emmett, but she broke up with you when she found her mate."

"Yes. Alice found us in 1938 on a trip to Atlantic City. She was living there back then, making a living off her winnings in the gambling casinos. She was waiting for us and knew she was destined to join us."

"What do you mean she was waiting for you? How did she know you were coming?"

"It's a long story and Alice likes to tell it. Let's just say we hit it off and started dating."

"Dating? Really? That's how you want to describe it? How long did this go on for?"

"Fine, we were a couple and she was my constant companion. I guess the closest analogy would be to say she was my girlfriend, but she was everything a wife would be without the title or a marriage license. We both knew from the beginning that it would end one day. We both knew it wasn't a permanent relationship, but we were both willing to take what we could get in the time allotted to us.

"My relationship with Alice still is more than simply friends although we aren't together like that anymore. We work together and she's like my right hand in the dealings we jointly manage together. I have the title and make the decisions, but she provides all the intelligence to make it work the way it does."

"How long?"

"Is that what you really want to hear?"

"Yes…"

"We were together as a couple for fifteen years…"

"Fifteen years! Alice was your girlfriend for fifteen years?!"

"She's married to Jasper now and has been together with him as his mate for fifty-two years, Bella. She left me before your parents were even born or your grandparents even met each other. We're partners in our business and professional endeavors, and she's closer to me than any sister ever could be. She's part of the package. I hope you can understand…"

"No, I get it... She's with Jasper now. You were a couple but she you left you before I was even born. I can't be jealous of the fact that she was a part of your life before I even existed... Still, fifteen years? I can't even wrap my head around a number like that. I know it's like nothing to you. You think in decades and eras and you have the perspective of having experienced so much... To me, fifteen years is a lifetime. I don't even have memories that old. I don't know anyone living that's ever even been in a relationship that's lasted that long before I met you and your friends. It's alien and new to me to think in those kinds of terms."

"I still experience time the same way you do. I live one night at a time, one minute to the next. Time passes the same way for me as it does for you."

"I realize that. It's just that you have so much more experience at living than I do. In fifteen years together you've done everything we've done together so far, and things I probably haven't even thought of or even have a name for yet. She's explored every nook and cranny of your body and touched you in places I haven't even imagined yet. She probably knows your body better than I know my own. That's kind of intimidating to contemplate, the fact that I'm playing catch up and there's nothing I can possibly do with you or to you that she hasn't already done. I don't see how we can possibly be together without you comparing the two of us..."

"Why do you think I would compare you to Alice? I understand that this is your first relationship..."

"I have a feeling it's going to be my only relationship."

"That's true, but every relationship is different, Bella. The physical acts may be the same or similar, but everything I do with you is new and fresh and different. While I may have been with other girls over the course of my lifetime, I have never been in a relationship like this before. We're learning about each other together and exploring new territory together."

"Because I'm your mate?"

"You are."

"What exactly does that mean, being your mate?"

"It works both ways, Bella. I am your mate as you are mine. I know you can feel the attraction between us. Finding ones mate is a special sort of relationship. When a vampire finds their mate it is a more profound connection than any human commitment or the simple physical and emotional union that a man and a woman might choose to share. It changes us permanently; the pair becomes two halves of a whole, joined at the soul. Vampires mate for life. There is no divorce possible among our kind, it is both physically and emotionally impossible. You are my one true soul mate and I will exist only so long as you remain a part of my life."

"But I'm human. I'm not a vampire. Why is it affecting me? Do I have any choice in the matter at all?"

"Most of us find our mates when they're still human. Esme was human when Carlisle found her. Emmett was human when Rose found him. Jasper and Alice are more the exception than the rule because they were already both vampires when they finally met. Our species grows by recruitment, not procreation. Carlisle believes the mating instinct is one method to insure the growth of the species, although for obvious reasons our population grows much more slowly than the human population."

"So I take it this means I have no choice in the matter? It's instinct and that's it? You were simply attracted to me because nature took over and said it's time, she's the one?"

"Aren't all of us attracted to one another because of instinct and nature? It's the physical cues that get our attention and draw us together so we meet and strike up a conversation and decide to ask a girl out on a date. That's how we decide to learn about our likes and dislikes, whether or not we have anything in common, if we read the same books or listen to the same sorts of music. I know a little bit about you. I look forward to learning a great deal more about you, but from what I do know, you're exactly the sort of girl I would date and fall in love with, regardless of whether or not instinct was involved in the selection.

"You're smart and funny and you have a biting wit. You enjoy sarcasm and you're not shy about speaking your mind. You're brave and you face your fears. You're highly intuitive and uncannily perceptive although sometime the most glaringly obvious details elude you. You're beautiful but you're not vain and you don't spend excessive amounts of time preening and primping to accentuate the natural gifts of beauty nature has given you.

"Perhaps the mating instinct seems a bit arbitrary to you, but I've been waiting eighty-seven years to meet you. It's really more like nature taking the attraction to the next level and instead of simply being attracted to each other, it's more like a huge glowing neon sign saying, 'This is the one. Right here, pick her'. It's like nature found a way to take the guess work out of the equation and found a way to link us to our perfectly compatible match."

"Ok... It doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that. I guess the thing that bugs me the most is not having any real choice in who I want to be with. Don't get me wrong, you're great and I'm totally lucky to have found you. I love you, Edward, but is it real because I want to love you for who you are, or is it some kind of weird instinctive imperative because of what's happening to us?"

"Does it matter if it's instinct or you falling in love with me the old fashioned way if you are in fact in love with me and you acknowledge that fact?"

"No. I know what I feel is real, no matter the source. It just irks me that I didn't have any choice."

"You had a choice. I will admit there was a point where you could have walked away and told me to leave you alone. You could have chosen not to pursue this relationship before things became too involved, but I took your choice away from you because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"You told me to walk away, that night in the trailer when we were together for the first time. You told me if I wanted to live a long healthy life to tell you to leave me alone. You know there was no way I could have done that, Edward. I was already in too deep by that point. I knew I was in love with you, but I knew you were leaving town and I was willing to take whatever you were willing to give me..."

"I wanted to give you the choice to make an informed decision, but I couldn't tell you the truth without taking away all your choices. That was the best I could do. If I told you what I was, then your fate would have been sealed. Once you learned the truth, then the only choice is between becoming one of us or death."

"Alright then. I've made my choice. I'm not ready to die. I choose you."

"That's the choice I hoped you'd make. I wanted more for you, but it was already too late for me. I'm sorry I forced this upon you, Bella...

"You didn't force me..."

"I did, and I have to be perfectly honest with you. There was a time when you could have made a different choice, but I took your choice away from you."

"When did I have any choice...? I feel like I've been swept off my feet by a whirlwind, and I'm still reeling from the speed that my life is changing... I haven't had any choices since we met that night at the fair. When did I ever have any choices, Edward? "

"Before we were intimate."

"Oh..."

"You still had the option of walking away and living a normal human life until we made love for the first time. The exchange of bodily fluids sealed our bond and bound us together for as long as we both shall live. By taking you and claiming you as my mate, I insured my own happiness by taking away your choices.

"It was an act of selfishness, but I already knew I could not exist without you. Letting you walk away would have destroyed me. I knew what Charles had planned for your friend. I knew you would talk to her the next day and compare notes. I was afraid that you'd run and tell me to stay away if you learned what I was before I claimed you and made you mine."

"That's why you wouldn't take no for an answer... That's why you wouldn't use a condom... That's why I got over it so quickly and was ok with it when it was over! So you basically date raped me in my own bed because you knew it would trigger this mating instinct to kick into overdrive and make me want you even more!"

"Yes."

"I should be furious with you, Edward! What you did was just wrong on so many levels. I suppose the reason I'm not mad at you now is because we're mates? Do I even have freewill anymore?"

"Of course you have freewill! You're not a puppet on a string! I don't direct your actions or tell you what to do, but the decisions you make will be colored by the nature of our relationship for the rest of our existence. We are generally a selfish, hedonistic breed and you're irrevocably tied to me now, but you'll think of us as a couple now and what's best for both of us together as you go through life."

"I'm not pleased about what you did, Edward. I can understand your fears that I might have been scared off if I found out what you were too soon, but I'm more upset by the fact that you didn't think about what I wanted. You didn't talk to me or think to ask what I would have done if I'd known what was happening. I was upset that next morning because I thought you'd gotten me drunk and had taken advantage of me, but that's exactly what you did! You knew I had a choice but you ignored that fact and basically drugged me with some kind of sick love potion to make me want to be with you!"

"I'm sorry... I wanted to explain what was happening, but I couldn't without revealing what I was, and doing so would have taken away your choices just as surely as me acting to make you mine. I could have given you the choice, but it would have been a choice between death and what we have now. There was no middle ground so I acted to keep you."

"You know, I did want you. I wanted to say yes to you, but I'd talked to my mother just the day before and told her that I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't going to sleep with some guy I just met on our second date. I'm not that kind of girl... At least I didn't think I was. You made me be that girl..."

"I was selfish and scared. I won't ask you to forgive me. I only ask that you understand..."

"Oh I understand. This wouldn't have happened like this with any other guy I was dating would it? But then I'll never know because I met you and I'll never ever date anyone else."

"You're upset..."

"Oh, you think?!" Bella set down her wine glass and stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to my room... I need time to think..."

"There are some things we need to discuss before you retire for the evening..."

"What else could you possibly have to say to me right now, Edward?"

"I will sleep when the dawn comes. It is an involuntary reaction to the passage of the sun across the daylight sky. I can resist the sleep for a number of hours during the day if absolutely necessary, but otherwise I will become incapacitated and comatose until the sun sets. If I am exposed to the sunlight while in my vulnerable state, it can severely injure me or kill me. Alice booked two bedrooms so you can have some space while you adapt to our new living arrangement."

"Ok... I guess that's need to know information..."

"You may join me while I sleep if you wish so long as you enter the room while I'm still awake. I spoke with Carlisle about some of the physical changes you may experience as a result of the bond we share."

"Physical changes? You mean this is already causing changes to my body? I thought you had to bite me or something to make me like you."

"Nothing that drastic. Not yet, anyhow. You've likely experienced lethargy during the day and a propensity to rise later and later in the day. Should you desire to join me while I rest, you will adapt to my schedule and will likely sleep through the day and rise with me at night. Keeping to your own room, chances are that you will still sleep late into the afternoon."

"And this is an effect of this mating bond that we share?"

"In essence, yes. The fact that we're intimate and have sex is already causing physical changes to your physiology. Although there isn't enough venom in my semen to effectuate the change and cause you to turn, there is enough to affect your sleep patterns and cause a reaction to the passage of the sun. There are other minor changes that you may become aware of but that is the most pronounced physical reaction."

Bella was bright red as she considered the implications of what I had told her. "Oh... Thank you for explaining..."

"Should you rise before the sun sets, my life will quite literally be in your hands. I will secure the windows in the suite from the sun before the dawn and my door will be locked. You are free to explore the resort and partake of the amenities, but my chamber must remain inviolate until sunset. Alice has made special arrangements with the maid service and the entire staff is under strict orders not to enter any of our rooms during the day. Feel free to visit any of the restaurants at the resort, but do not order room service until after sunset."

Bella nodded curtly and turned on her heel, striding away and entered her bedroom. The door slammed closed and I heard the lock click shut.

**Author's note:**

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	32. Chapter 32 The Lie

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 32 The Lie

I awoke from my sleep and I was instantly aware and awake. I inhaled deeply to draw in the scents in the room as all of my senses were alert to any minute change in the environment. I was able to relax once I knew nothing had changed and the room and its contents were as I'd left them when the sleep took me. I was alone in my bed but the sense of separation from Bella was not so intense as it had been when we were separated by miles of city. I could sense that she was still in the suite, despite the fact that she had declined to share my bed last night.

I got out of bed and showered, and then dressed in comfortable casual clothing for the night much as I had when we'd arrived last night. I didn't have a role to play tonight and I could dress as suited my tastes. When I was on the road I took on the biker persona to give humans a reason to feel fear in my presence. I was equally at home in a business suit if I was forced to meet with business associates or investment partners. Typically I worked through an array of lawyers and managers to manage my business affairs these days and Alice handled much of the actual management details of our investment portfolios.

I unlocked my bedroom door and walked out into the suite to find Bella. She was sitting at the dining table in the indoor dining area adjacent to the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of off-white cream colored cotton pants and a blue chiffon top. One sandal was dangling from her toes and the other was lying on the floor under the table. I knew Alice had to have bought the shoes for her because Bella never would have bought heels that high for herself, although they were nothing compared to shoes I'd seen Alice and Rose wear. I had a feeling Alice was breaking her into heels gently so she had some time to get used to them.

Her laptop computer was open on the table in front of her and the remains of a sub sandwich on a butcher paper wrap and a green salad in a plastic container were pushed away beyond it. There was a large cardboard cup with a plastic lid that smelled of coffee, chocolate, and whipping cream, but I could tell it was cold and likely empty now. There was a glass of white wine next to the computer and an ashtray with several cigarette butts crushed out in it. A pack of cigarettes and a lighter lay on the table and Bella was holding a lit cigarette between her fingertips as she studied the monitor in front of her.

"Did you know Rosalie Hale is an urban legend?" Bella asked without bothering to turn and look as I approached her from behind. "She's not quite as popular as Lizzy Borden, but she's credited with more murders, although the experts can't decide if it should be six or seven. They never conclusively identified Royce King's body, although he disappeared and was declared legally dead."

"Five actually, I killed the guards. I suppose they may have lived, even after the beating they received trying to keep Rose from getting to Royce, but they died none the less. Royce was the last to die, not counting his hired thugs, but they didn't have DNA testing back then and she didn't leave any pieces of him large enough to identify or even compare to dental records. Most of him was stuck to the walls but the medical examiner decided there was enough biological matter in the room to be roughly equivalent to the mass of a human body."

I saw Bella shudder like a chill ran down her spine.

"She must have been really pissed off at him."

"Does it tell you what they did to her?"

"No... It just says she was engaged to Royce King, but she disappeared mysteriously. Then about a year later Royce's business associates and closest friends started turning up dead. They were all brutally ripped apart and a single red rose was left on each of the sets of remains."

"Do you want to know?"

"Umm... Not really... I know it's going to be bad... But I suppose I need to know. I need to know what crimes justify the brutal murder of seven men if I'm going to be able to look her in the eye without wondering."

"She was brutally beaten and gang raped to death by her fiancé and his drunken friends. She was violated in every vile manner imaginable and then left for dead, bleeding out and dying when Carlisle found her. Her injuries were severe enough that she would not have survived her attack even with a modern trauma unit, let alone what was available in 1935."

"Oh my god! Ok... She was justified to do what she did. I hope they suffered."

"Believe me, if we could have possibly made them suffer anymore we would have done so."

"Umm... So... Did you eat them?"

"Rose did not want a single drop of their blood to touch her lips. She didn't want any part of them to be a part of her. I will admit I ate the guards. They weren't party to the actual crime against her but simple hired gunmen."

"I suppose I can see her point. So the part about drinking blood is true too...? You bit me and drank my blood, and Charles seduced Rachel to feed from her. How exactly does this work, Edward?"

"You have more questions. Are you comfortable here, or would you prefer to retire to the sitting room to continue our conversation?"

Bella slipped her feet back into her shoes and then stood up and stretched. "I've been sitting here too long. Let's go in the other room and get more comfortable." She picked up her white wine and the pack of cigarettes and lighter. "Do you want to grab that ashtray? There weren't any here in the room. I had to swipe it from the Cafe when I went out to get lunch."

I didn't comment that there weren't any ashtrays because this was a non-smoking suite, but we'd simply have to pay the premium when we checked out. I emptied the ashtray in the trash and then set it on the coffee table in front of Bella before I went to the bar to pour myself a tumbler of Jack Daniels. They claimed it was a Tennessee Sour Mash Whiskey, but it was still legally considered a bourbon. I brought the bottle of white wine back with me and refilled Bella's glass before I sat down on the sofa.

She appeared to have gotten over her pique with me last night and didn't object when I sat beside her on the sofa. She'd slipped out of her shoes again and was sitting sideways, facing me with one leg curled beneath her as she smoked her cigarette. She picked up her wine and sipped it while we made ourselves comfortable.

"You seem to be adjusting to our new living arrangement. I have to admit, you look adorable tonight. That's a new look for you. Does the resort suit you?"

"It's a bit more opulent and over the top than what I'm used to, but I'm not complaining. I woke up around three-thirty again and decided to take a look around, but I'm going to have to have a talk with Alice. I could barely find anything I'd even consider wearing in four suitcases of clothes! I never dress like this, Edward. Half of the stuff in there was all skirts and dresses. I couldn't even find a pair of jeans. Even the clothes I was wearing last night were gone when I woke up, and I know I locked the door."

"Alice has certain ideas about fashion and likes to choose what we wear. We've gotten used to it, but she'll take your personal preferences into consideration if you're firm with her. She probably packed primarily resort wear for you to give you a less than subtle nudge to dress the part and blend in here at the Biltmore. People pay less attention if you look like you belong."

"Fine, I can deal with that, and this isn't so bad once you get used to it, but why is she trying to stuff me into skirts and dresses and girly stuff like that?"

"Because that's what she likes, and I have to admit, I wouldn't mind seeing it either, but I like you however you choose to dress, or not dressed at all for that matter."

"I can imagine. You were taking my clothes off on our first date. So you want to see me dress like that?"

"I'm not going to tell you how to dress or what to wear, but I'm sure Alice will make her opinion known. Wear whatever makes you comfortable. You have to remember though, Bella, all of us grew up and lived in a time when women and girls wore dresses all the time as a matter of course for every activity. Pants simply were not worn at all for any reason except in very special circumstances like going horseback riding.

"Girls wore jumpers', skirts or dresses to go to school, and not just when they were little. Skirts and dresses were the expected attire through college and on into their careers and professional lives if they even worked outside the home. It didn't matter if they were housewives, lawyers, secretaries, actresses, or engineers and scientists, girls and women wore dresses. Pants were taboo and just wrong, and would attract looks and stares from people that saw you dressed that way.

"It wasn't even socially acceptable to see a woman's ankles until the nineteen twenties. Wearing pants didn't become even marginally acceptable until the forties, and then only for working women in war industries and only for those jobs that made it absolutely necessary. Some younger teenaged girls and young women started wearing pants as a symbol of youthful rebellion in the fifties, but they weren't the kind of girl you'd take home to mother, if you catch my drift. Women wearing pants and jeans didn't become acceptable until the late sixties or common until the seventies."

"Huh, ok, I'll think about it if it'll make you happy, but it just seems weird and unnatural to me. The way I was raised and in my era, dresses are for special occasions like weddings and funerals and I always feel funny and self conscious when I have to wear one. They make me feel vulnerable fluttering around my knees and I feel half dressed, like I went out and forgot to put my pants on."

"You can forget to put your pants on any time you like. I'm sure I won't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but let's save that discussion for later tonight. I still have questions for you before I let you distract me again."

"Ok, so what would you like to know tonight?" I knew she was curious about our diet, but I wasn't going to volunteer any information until she asked a question. That seemed like the best way to avoid the difficult parts of the topic that I'd prefer not to discuss.

"So, you drink blood to survive? How exactly does that work? I've never seen you eat any food, but obviously you can drink beverages."

"We subsist on an exclusively liquid diet. Most solid foods are repulsive to us and taste disgusting. We cannot metabolize solid food and it doesn't pass through our digestive track. If we're forced to ingest solid food in an effort to blend in, we have to choke it back up and throw it up to get it out of our systems. Otherwise it would fester and rot until we're forced to expel it. It can be quite unpleasant and the results can linger for days."

"Ok, so no solid food. I guess I'll have to get my fill of steak and lasagna before I'm turned."

"Not too much lasagna… I find your curves pleasantly enticing now. You don't need any additional padding in my opinion."

"Really? I always thought I was too skinny. Renee was always after me to eat more, claiming I was nothing but skin and bones."

"I like the way your skin and bones fit together. I think you're just perfect the way you are."

"Thank you, but I think you're trying to distract me from discussing the subject…"

"Is it working?" I could smell her arousal and I knew it was.

"I have a feeling you know it is, but I want to talk about this, Edward. You said Charles was planning to kill Rachel, but you stopped him and told him to turn her instead. I take it that's uncommon, turning the human instead of killing them. Obviously simply biting someone and drinking their blood doesn't turn them into a vampire or there'd be so many around that people would notice them and you wouldn't be able to keep your existence a secret."

"All very true, a simple bite does not turn the prey, and we do not take the creation of a new vampire lightly. We have rules about creating too many newborns exactly for the reasons you state. We're conspicuous if there are too many of us in one place. Typically there are good reasons why a vampire chooses to turn someone."

"Umm… What kind of reasons?"

"Finding ones mate would automatically necessitate making them a vampire, but that doesn't happen nearly as often as you might think and it isn't the most common reason. I suppose loneliness or boredom are some of the more common reasons. For the most part we are a fairly territorial, solitary breed. Most vampires travel alone or in mated pairs. Occasionally a pair will form out of friendship or love and travel together. Rarely you will see two couples or a group of three, although covens tend to be larger in the south, smaller in the north.

"My traveling company of companions is more the exception rather than the rule, but we require numbers for security and to enforce the rules. Most Volturi Guard units are groups of four, five or six.

"When situations arise in the course of my duties where I am required to protect our secrets, I typically offer the choice of being turned to those who have learned our secrets but are otherwise innocent of wrong doing. I prefer to give them the choice to join us in this second life rather than simply killing them.

"That seems fair. So loneliness…? Why is that a reason to turn somebody?"

"To create a companion, great age can lead to a profound loneliness. Carlisle turned me out of his desperate loneliness. He was alone for the most part of three hundred years, Bella, living a solitary existence with nobody to confide his deepest secrets to. He had some few friends and acquaintances among the vampire community, but he lived alone among humans as a solitary bachelor, keeping the secret of his true nature throughout the centuries while ministering to the sick and healing human injuries and disease.

"He'd searched for a companion for ages, but found none compatible with his lifestyle. He finally took it into his head to create a companion if none were a suitable match. When he found me lying near death with no family to mourn my passing he acted out of loneliness to inflict this existence upon me. I was not pleased with what had been done to me in the beginning, but I have grown to accept it."

"Umm… When you say he couldn't find any vampires that were compatible with his lifestyle, and he lived his life as a solitary bachelor… Did he have ulterior motives in choosing you to be his companion…?"

I couldn't help chuckling. Rose had asked pretty much the same question when I'd had this conversation with her.

"Carlisle did not choose me for inappropriate reasons and neither Carlisle nor I are attracted to men in a sexual manner. He was raised in a strictly religious household by his widowed father and he saw me as the son he could never have by natural means. He's been happily married to Esme for over eighty years now, and the frequency and fairly obvious nature of their love making was what initially drove me, and then later Rose, from their home."

"Oh… It just seemed odd that he would choose a boy for his life partner, but I guess it makes sense if you look at it as a father - son sort of relationship. Is he very much older than you physically?"

"No, not appreciably, he was twenty-three when he was turned, and often looks too young to be a doctor, although he often claims to be thirty or more years of age. Of course, in the age in which he was raised, he was considered to be a man grown and well into the best years of his life at that age. People were old at thirty and many never made it past their forties if they were common folk in that era. Only the rich and a lucky few lived to old age before the advent of modern medicine."

"You're trying to distract me again. We're getting off topic, and while I'm fascinated by your perspective on history, I want to talk about you drinking blood and how you get it. Obviously if turning your victims is a rare occurrence and Charles had intended to kill Rachel when he was done with her, then I have to assume that you typically kill your victims to prevent them from telling your secrets. They've pretty much gotta figure out what you are once you've got your teeth in their throat."

"Most vampires do, kill their victims that is. We do not have to kill them simply to drink. The venom incapacitates the prey, but exsanguination is the typical method of dispatching the subject with the minimum of effort. It's a relatively peaceful and painless death. The heart stops beating at forty percent blood loss, but it's possible to drink much more with practice and simple techniques."

"Most vampires? Some don't?"

"I mentioned earlier that Carlisle had found no other vampires compatible with his lifestyle; you assumed I was referring to his sexual preference. In fact I was referring to his choice of diet.

"Carlisle was abhorred by the fact that vampires lived on a diet of human blood and he balked at stooping to an act that he equated with cannibalism and what he considered to be an essentially evil nature at the time. He refused to partake of human blood and fled into the wilderness, far from human habitation. He could not bring himself to take his own life because he had always been taught that suicide was the surest path to eternal damnation, but he was literally starving to death. In time he was overcome by his thirst and in his delirium, he attacked the first warm blooded creature with a heartbeat that crossed his path.

"Reason returned when he'd sated his thirst and he discovered that he had attacked and fed upon a deer. As a result he reasoned that animals other than humans also have blood that we can survive on. He ate animals as a man, except he partook of their flesh as a human. He discovered that he could still eat animals, only drinking their blood instead as a vampire."

"And what about you? Do you drink human blood or animal blood?"

"I have done both in the course of my lifetime, but my diet has always differed from the majority of my peers."

"Differed how?"

"Carlisle has never tasted human blood in his three hundred and sixty-two years except for on the four occasions where he created myself, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. My record is not so clear, and while I at times have existed on human blood, I have never partaken of innocent blood."

"That's an interesting distinction… Are you simply rationalizing? How do you define innocent blood? That was an excellent movie, by the way."

"I didn't realize there was a movie…"

"Vampire flick. The girl vampire in the story only eats criminals and bad guys because she doesn't want to be a monster, but she has to make sure they're dead so they don't turn after she feeds from them. She uses a shotgun to hide the evidence and destroy their central nervous system to prevent them from rising as vampires like her. The blood of random strangers that have done nothing wrong is what she refers to as innocent blood.

"Anyhow, she gets rushed, after eating this mafia boss and has to make a run for it before she can finish him off. Of course he wakes up as a vampire and turns into a real monster, turning his crew and using what they've become to cause all kinds of havoc. The rest of the movie is about her trying to clean up the mess she's made. Of course she falls in love with a human undercover cop along the way, but it's a good story."

"That sounds like some of the messes I've been tasked with cleaning up over the years. I suppose if I am fated to be a monster, I can at least be a monster that serves some higher purpose in life beyond the wanton fulfillment of my own base desires…"

"You're not a monster…"

"Yes I am, Bella. I am a monster, but I am a selective monster."

"You're not a monster. You're not inherently evil or a bad person. You don't hurt people out of spite or for pleasure. I refuse to believe you're a monster because soon enough I'm going to be just like you and I refuse to think that I'm going to allow you to turn me into something evil."

"Ok… Who's rationalizing now?"

"Fine. So… selective how?"

"We discussed that the first night we met. Your movie vampire is on the right track. When I chose to hunt humans, I restricted myself to criminals that were deserving of death; murderers, rapists, drug dealers and the like. Those that society would execute if capital punishment was still in vogue and there was enough evidence to convict them. They would have been executed by society when I was human, but times change.

"There was a time when I was much younger when I rebelled against Carlisle's lifestyle and teachings. When I left Carlisle and Esme, I chose to live as a traditional vampire. I was angry with Carlisle for trying to curb my appetites and force me to live in a manner that was unnatural and different from the mainstream vampire culture. I hunted humans for a time, but I only hunted criminals."

"Ok… I guess if you have to make a choice, that's not such a terrible way to live… What about other vampires? I'm guessing most vampires aren't so picky and they don't choose to live like that or like Carlisle."

"My family, my companions and I all share the same diet. We are fairly unique in our decision to feed on animal blood and abstain from innocent blood when we chose to partake of human blood. Our brethren and peers are not nearly so circumspect or selective in their feeding habits."

"So you're telling me you eat animals, not people. Umm... I'm sure you've noticed but there's an awful lot of desert out there. I can see you eating something as big as a man, like a deer or something in a forest, or even where there's a lot of farmland, but what kind of animals are you going to hunt out here? Jack rabbits and prairie dogs? I suppose there are some coyotes and stray dogs and cats, but none of them seem at all palatable to me. It actually seems rather gross to even contemplate when you come right down to it."

"There are a surprising number of deer and Elk in Arizona, as well as jack rabbits and prairie dogs..."

"Yeah, a hundred miles or more away from here and they aren't in season until November. What do you really eat, Edward?"

"Animal blood..."

Bella shuddered and wrinkled her nose as though she smelled something bad. "It just seems gross to me to think of grabbing some smelly unwashed animal that's been god knows where and might have any manner of diseases, fleas and ticks, and even consider sinking my teeth into it for a tasty snack. There'd be fur and dirt and sweat and yuck... It makes me sick just thinking about it. I can't see how being a vampire would make me feel any differently about it."

"The idea of eating animals and existing on their blood is abhorrent to you?"

"So you're telling me sinking your teeth into some smelly unwashed animal is your idea of a tasty snack?"

"Let me ask you a question. The idea of grabbing a living breathing human and sinking your teeth into them doesn't bother you?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "I didn't exactly say that... I suppose if they were bad people and you were taking criminals off the street it wouldn't be so bad... It's just... It's like I was saying before, how do you know they're really guilty? You're setting yourself up to be judge, jury and executioner. How can you possibly know they're guilty?"

"But if you could know... If you could be absolutely certain beyond any doubt that they were guilty, it would be ok with you?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably again and looked troubled. "I suppose... If there was a way to absolutely know they were guilty... it would be ok..."

"You would be willing to live like that?"

She sighed and looked away. She wouldn't meet my eyes and seemed focused on some distant point in space as she spoke. "You're asking me if I want to be a murderer and kill people to eat them, Edward. How am I supposed to answer that question? I'm still human, and if I say yes, then I'm admitting I want to be some kind of sick psychopathic serial killer. I understand that you're not like that, and it's natural for you to kill and eat people, but I'm not like you yet, and it's going to take some time to adjust to all of this.

"I don't believe you're a monster... You're not evil... I know you aren't going to hurt me that way... You're doing what comes naturally to you, but if you really think about it, the act in and of itself is kind of monstrous... I can't possibly want that, but I want you... I not going to try and change you after you've lived like this for eighty some years. I want you... I love you..., but I can't say I want that..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't push so hard. It just amazes me that you seem so open and accepting of that lifestyle. You were correct in your conjecture. To almost all vampires drinking animal blood is not even an option they'd consider to live on as their primary means of sustenance. Most have lived that way at one time or another out of necessity for survival. It provides for our subsistence, but most consider it hardly satisfying, and only marginally palatable for that matter. The legends and folklore are correct in regards to our preferred diet."

"So you're saying you do eat people and kill them to guard your secret."

"Most vampires do. We hunt wild game when it's available because we're predators, and we enjoy the thrill of the hunt and stalking prey."

"I still don't see how that's even possible, Edward. There isn't any wild game around here for hundreds of miles..."

"How do you think the human population manages to feed a million and a half people in the middle of that same desert? We hunt the same animals that feed the human population."

"Umm... What animals would those be?"

"The same ones they serve at McDonald's and Denny's. Do you have any idea how many cattle and swine are slaughtered everyday to provide nourishment for the human population? Most of those livestock animals end up in the grocery stores, butcher shops and restaurants. Most of the blood goes into fertilizer and some food products. We have the means to purchase more than enough to satisfy our needs."

"Oh... So you're saying you live like Nick Knight in Forever Knight or Angel in the Angel TV series?"

"More vampire stories in film? Those seem to be popular with you. I can't say I'm familiar with either of them."

"TV vampires, I guess it's just something I've always been interested in, go figure. I suppose it makes sense now."

"So, these TV vampires survive on animal blood too?"

"For the most part. Mick St. John in Moonlight lived on human blood, but he had a connection in the morgue at the local hospital who sold him the blood so he didn't have to kill people to get it, and he didn't actually drink it, he injected into a vein in his arm. Not all of the TV vampires or movie vampires lived on animal blood or donor blood. Most of the vampires in the stories ate people most of the time."

"It seems fiction emulates the reality of our lives. In general, most mainstream vampires believe that we exist for a purpose. Every creature has its predator. Your coyotes exist for a purpose at the top of the food chain, and I'm sure the jack rabbits and prairie dogs consider them to be monsters. The same god that made kittens made snakes in the grass. Mankind is no different than the jack rabbit or prairie dog in that regard. Vampires are humanity's predator. Unfortunately we have the somewhat dubious honor of being former members of the population we are evolved to prey upon."

"Predators, huh? Ok, what if I don't want to be a predator… That's just a fancy name for murderer. You love me enough to want me to be a murderer too…?"

"You're already a predator if you eat hamburgers. You simply allow a large corporate industrial complex to do the dirty work and the actual killing. I'll love you no matter what you are or what you do. I'll follow you into the pit and burn in the lake of fire with you. I'll chase down your prey for you and hold it still while you sink your fangs into its throat, regardless of the sort of animal you choose to hunt whether it has four legs or two. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and be your eternal slave."

"So you're sticking to your story that you drink blood from animals and not people... So if I want to eat animals?"

"Then we'll eat animals and I'll wash them for you before you feed on them."

"And if I want to eat people like you do?"

"Then we'll eat people, as long as you're willing to hunt criminals, murderers, rapists, drug dealers and the like."

"Ok... You really eat animal blood?" She seemed very skeptical.

It was an extreme stretch of the truth that delved deeply into the realm of falsehood. I realized I was actually going to have to do this, or she'd never believe me. It was difficult for her to accept what I was telling her now because it had been decades since I'd actually lived exclusively on animal blood.

The mating bond was giving the lie to my words, but that aspect of the bond we shared was still weak, and while she probably felt I was stretching the truth, she couldn't come right out and say she knew I was lying to her.

"It's an acquired taste... You get used to it. We can afford to have it delivered relatively fresh to satisfy our needs."

Alice prided herself on being the ultimate consumer and finding a source for anything we needed to buy. I wondered if this was even going to be a challenge for her. I assumed that if I told Bella we bought animal blood to survive on, we were going to have to demonstrate that what I was claiming to be true was in fact true.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as disgusting as I remembered and it might actually work for us this time. We'd always hunted wild game in the past, but pig's blood was very similar to human blood. Perhaps domesticated animal blood would taste better than blood from wild game. It was at least worth a try if it allowed me to keep Bella human long enough for her to do some growing up and get a year older. I could tough out a year living on animal blood. I'd lasted almost four years when I was a newborn, before I'd left Carlisle to strike out on my own.

"So all those times when you said you'd eaten before you came to pick me up..."

"I was telling the truth. I had eaten before I came to pick you up. I simply omitted the fact that it had been several days since I'd had my last meal."

Bella seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "So you don't have to eat every day?"

"No, we can go much longer than a day. Once you mature out of the newborn phase, the time you can go between meals grows longer. We need to feed about every couple of weeks and we hunt when it's convenient. We can go longer if necessary, but it becomes more uncomfortable, the longer you try to wait before feeding again. You'll have to feed much more often when you're new. Almost daily in the beginning, but you should be able to stretch it out to a week within six months or so."

Bella shuddered again and shifted uncomfortably as she considered the implications. She still didn't believe me about the animal blood, so I knew hunting and feeding meant eating people to her.

"Uncomfortable? Uncomfortable how?" She asked.

"The blood-thirst is like a fire in your throat." I held up my tumbler of bourbon and tipped it toward her. "Strong drink can cut the thirst and mute the fire a bit, but the thirst is a constant reminder of what you are. It never goes away... Well almost never. It grows in intensity as the desiccated parched sensation intensifies and the flames grow ever more insistent. The thirst goes hand in hand with what we are. It'll drive you insane if you don't quench it eventually. The longer we can withstand it, the longer we can last between feeding or hunting trips."

"You said it almost never goes away... what can quench the fire and make it go away...?"

"Animal blood mutes the fire and makes it bearable for a time. There's only one thing that quenches it and makes it go away. You already know what it is..."

Bella shuddered again before answering, "Human blood?"

"Yes. Human blood is the only thing that will alleviate the burn of the thirst, and then only for a short time. A day or two at the most, and then the fire starts to burn again until we're forced to quench it yet again, over and over in a never ending cycle. Animal blood doesn't quench the thirst; it only makes it bearable so you can survive until you hunt again."

"How do you get away with it?"

"Get away with what?

"Killing people. You're a hundred and four years old. You've been living like this for over eighty years. I really don't want to do the math, but if you go two weeks between meals, you make twenty-six kills a year, Edward, and that's just you."

"You're really not going to believe me about the animal blood, are you?"

Bella shrugged. "It just doesn't ring true. If you say it's so, then it's so, but I can't say I really believe you in my gut. You're going to have to prove it to me if you want me to believe you."

"Then I'll prove it."

"Ok... So, hypothetically speaking then, how would you get away with it if you did eat people? That's an awful lot of skeletons in the closet..."

I shrugged. I didn't want to seem callous about the gravity of the situation, but Bella was just as ignorant of the real homicide statistics in this country as the rest of the human population.

"Whether you believe me or not, most vampires do live like that, hunting humans for blood and killing to survive is their nature, but it isn't nearly as difficult as you might imagine.

"There are three hundred million people in this country alone, Bella, not even counting Canada and Mexico. There are six billion humans on the planet. Twenty-six a year is hardly a drop in the bucket in comparison. Even if you count the loss of life from all vampires combined worldwide, the population is still growing faster than we could possibly affect without a sudden drastic increase in our population numbers. More people die in car accidents than are killed by vampires.

"You are under the mistaken impression that most murder cases are solved and the perpetrators are brought to justice. You are woefully mistaken. You don't need to stage the perfect crime to get away with murder. Murder cases that are solved are usually solved because the victim knew their murderer. There was some connection to link them together. There is typically some sort of motive, be it a crime of passion or for money or because they held a grudge, but the police know who to look for once they start digging into the case. The facts become apparent as they uncover leads that point to suspects for them to arrest and question. Sometimes they get lucky and actually solve a crime, but that's often the case only because the smoking gun is literally still in the murderer's hand. A decent defense attorney could still probably get them off if they know how to work the system.

"First of all, you have to have a body or some sort of human remains to even have a murder investigation. Usually we look for prey that's relatively inconspicuous and unattached. Criminals make a good choice because there usually aren't a lot of people that are even going to report them missing in the first place. Most of the time we're careful enough at destroying the evidence that the body is never discovered or found.

"On any given day, there are as many as 100,000 active missing persons cases in the United States alone. Every year, tens of thousands of humans vanish under suspicious circumstances. More than 40,000 sets of human remains that cannot be identified through conventional means are held in the evidence rooms of medical examiners throughout the country. And remember, those only represent what has been discovered, usually because the perpetrator was rushed or sloppy. Efforts to solve missing persons cases are further hindered because many cities and counties continue to bury unidentified remains without attempting to collect DNA samples. And many labs that are willing to make the effort simply are not equipped to perform DNA analysis of human remains, especially when the samples are old or degraded."

"But doesn't the government or the FBI have computers and databases and investigators to try and solve these cases?"

I shrugged again. "Technology is catching up with us. We might have cause for worry in another hundred years or so if technology continues to advance at its current pace, but less that fifteen percent of cases of unidentified human remains have been entered into the FBI's National Crime Information Center database. Many of the Nation's law enforcement agencies don't even know about their State's missing persons clearinghouse or the four Federal databases maintained by various government agencies. Even in jurisdictions that are familiar with the State and Federal databases, some officials say they have neither the time nor the resources to enter missing persons and unidentified human remains data into the systems. Only five states even have laws mandating the allocation of resources to solve missing persons cases. The systems are in place, but there is a lack of motivation to take action in many cases. Most humans don't see it as a major issue because they are not emotionally invested in achieving results."

"So in essence you're getting away with murder because nobody cares enough about your victims to look for their killers."

"Pretty much. Police forces and law enforcement are already swamped trying to deal with human murderers without trying to catch us too. In the very rare instance that some police officer began to suspect that a vampire was involved, it's very easy for us to simply disappear and move on to fresher pastures and new hunting grounds. Serial killers are so difficult to catch or even identify because there is typically no connection between the victim or murderer beyond the fact that the victim is dead and the killer is responsible for their death. There are no leads to follow up on to lead the police to the killer."

"So you're saying you really are a serial killer..."

"Most vampires are, Bella. If anything, we're helping the problem by taking human murderers off the streets when we hunt human predators."

"I think you're rationalizing again to justify your actions."

"We were speaking hypothetically. I'm not rationalizing anything. Regardless, it's worked for eighty years if we were talking about me and I'm not the oldest vampire around, not even close by any stretch of the imagination."

"Ok, so who is the oldest vampire then? You said Jasper was turned in the 1860's but he looks about twenty or so..."

"Nineteen, actually."

"Ok, so being turned ages you and adds a couple of years to your appearance. Carlisle is three hundred and sixty-two. Is that typical? How much older are other vampires?"

"I like to think it refines our features in a sort of timeless manner. I suppose it makes us appear more mature and adult. It adds years because we were all young to begin with.

"As to the oldest vampire, Carlisle has many contemporaries. Many are younger. Some vampires are older; some few are very much older, ancient even. Aro, the Speaker of the Volturi Triumvirate was turned around 1000 BC. He formed what has become the Volturi Coven with his brothers and their wives around 300 BC."

"BC... As in Before Christ... One thousand years before Christ. This is 2005 AD, Edward! "He's over three thousand years old! You know him? You've spoken to him?"

"Yes. He's a truly remarkable individual, as are his brothers and their wives. I spent several months with them in 1939 when I first assumed my position with the Volturi. Of course he didn't want to keep me around for too long because we're alike in too many ways, but I have visited occasionally over the years."

"What could you possibly have in common with a three thousand year old vampire, Edward?"

"Well, we're both vampires. We both like to be in charge and control the situation. We're both natural leaders, but Aro is more ambitious than I'll ever be. We also share a gift that's similar."

"A gift? What sort of gift? You both can sweet talk a girl into your bed and charm her into doing things she knows she's going to regret in the morning?"

"Do you truly regret anything that's happened between us?"

"No... I should, but I don't. I'd rather be with you than be dead, and I know I would have chosen you and wanted you regardless. It still bugs me what you did, but I'm over it. I wouldn't have lasted more than another day or two anyhow, holding out and saying no before I was tearing your clothes off and begging you to take me. Saying no and wanting to wait was my mom talking and telling me to wait and go slow because I wasn't that sort of girl, but I knew you were the one when I met you. Maybe that's this mating thing working its magic, but regardless of the cause, I'm yours and you're mine, so I might as well enjoy it."

"Thank you...

"Now tell me about this gift of yours. What exactly are we talking about?"

"When some vampires are born to this second life they are reborn with special abilities that we call gifts. Sometimes if they had some sort of unique ability, quality or talent as a human it is magnified and intensified by becoming a vampire. Not every vampire has a tangible ability that manifests as a gift, and not every gift is readily apparent immediately upon waking up to our second life."

"Ok, what sort of abilities are we talking about here?"

"Many gifts manifest as special mental abilities..."

"No way! You're making this up... You mean like super powers or something? Can you fly or turn invisible?"

"Nothing quite so obvious or flamboyant, most gifts are much more subtle. A common gift is the ability to know if someone is lying or telling the truth."

"You mean like I did earlier when I knew you weren't being honest with me when you tried to convince me you eat animals?"

I sighed. "I do eat animals, Bella, but yes, kind of like that. I know you feel that I'm being dishonest with you, but it isn't a lie..."

"You want me to think you ate people a long time ago, but now you're on the wagon and eating animals again with the occasional human snack when you fall off the wagon or find a particularly bad guy that you believe deserves it. I think you're telling me what you think I want to hear to make this easier for me to deal with."

"Ok, there may be some truth in that, but can we table that discussion for the time being? I thought you wanted to know about my gift now?"

"Fine, but that discussion isn't over. If I'm going to have to live like this, I want to know the truth and all the details Edward. Not what's palatable to tell me or what you think will make this easier on me. I'm willing to do what I have to do to be with you. I accepted that when I said I'd marry you. Good or bad, for better or worse, your world becomes my world. If you're too embarrassed to tell me the truth about how you live and how I'm going to have to live to be a part of it, then how can we possibly make this work?"

"I'll make it work. I'll do what I have to do to make this work for you, for us. I love you. You have to know I'll do anything you ask and whatever I can possibly do within my power to make this easier for you. Give me some time to make this work, Bella. We have all of eternity in front of us. We don't have to rush into anything..."

"Now you want to slow down and take your time? We've been rushing headlong into this thing from the beginning, Edward! Four days ago, I didn't know you from Adam, and suddenly my entire world has been turned upside down.

"Four days ago I was a just another kid dreading school starting back up after the end of summer vacation with the likelihood that I was going to get packed off to go live with my dad in another state and have to start over at a new high school. Now suddenly I'm living with you, I've been somewhat rudely introduced to womanhood, I'm engaged to be married and we're discussing what life is going to be like when I'm a vampire! On top of all that, I know you're still not being completely honest with me."

"Perhaps we should take this a bit more slowly so you have some time to process and accept the changes I've already inflicted upon you..."

"No. I want to finish this discussion. I've finally got you talking, Edward. There's no reason I can see for you not to tell me everything now. That is of course unless you believe that the truth is too much for my delicate ears to bear. I don't like you not being honest with me Edward. I can understand why you were trying to keep the full truth form me before to hide your secret, but I know now. I don't understand why you're still hiding things from me..."

"I'm sorry. I am keeping things from you to try and make this easier on you. I don't want to hit you with everything all at once. Will you accept that I will be completely honest with you in time, but that I feel this is the best way to proceed for now?"

"Fine… I know that much is the truth… You don't need to protect me from the truth anymore, Edward. I think I can handle it."

"Perhaps I can't… I've been guarding these secrets for a very long time, Bella. It's a lot to ask to simply be completely honest and open… I'm trying, but I've been closed off and guarded for so very long… I haven't put myself out there for a very long time because I didn't want to be hurt again… Maybe I need some time to be completely open and honest…"

"Ok… We'll work on it together. I trust you completely, Edward. I trust you with my life because I know you aren't going to hurt me. I'll never do anything to hurt you… I'll give you time if that's what you need…"

"Thank you…"

"Now finish telling me about these gifts."

"Ok… What we share in knowing whether or not we're telling each other the truth is because we're mates. It's mostly a feeling that you get now because you're still human. That will become much stronger once you're turned."

"So you won't be able to lie to me when I'm like you? I think I'll like that..."

"And you won't be able to lie to me."

"Ok, maybe this isn't such a good thing, after all...

"I'll try not to give you too many reasons to lie to me, Bella."

"Fine, you were telling me about your gift. What else can people do? What can you do?"

"There are many different gifts and they manifest in many different ways. Jasper is an empath. He can read the emotions of those around him and control the emotional state of others to an extent. He can calm down an angry crowd or incite murderous fury. He can make his opponent overconfident so they overextend themselves and make mistakes. He can make you feel so much trust in him that you'll divulge your secrets or he can project fear so you flee from him in terror."

"Ok, that's a pretty powerful gift. What can the others do?"

"Emmett is big and strong. All vampires are naturally stronger than humans. Our biochemistry is different, our muscle tissue is denser and our bones and joints are stronger to support the increased power of the muscles. It makes us faster with quicker reflexes. We can run almost as fast as a car, leap onto roof tops, easily break locks or open windows while scaling the exterior of a building. Emmett is much stronger than the typical vampire. He can punch through a steel door or kick a passageway through a concrete wall. He could probably pick up a small sports car or lift the end of a large truck.

"Rosalie is gifted in engineering and mechanical ability. Obviously she does all of our maintenance on our bikes and cars. She can modify them to increase their performance and she's very good with most military grade hardware and weapons systems. I don't think there's a car she can't hotwire or a lock or security system that can keep her out. That probably doesn't mean much to you, but she's handy to have around."

"Ok, are you going to tell me what Alice does, or are you going to tell me I have to wait and talk to her?"

_Its ok, Edward... Go ahead and tell her... We need to wrap this up... I need to get her changed so we can go out..._ Alice thought at me. I realized she was waiting outside the suite, waiting for us to finish our discussion.

"Alice can see the future."

"No way! That's impossible, the future hasn't happened yet! I refuse to believe this is all fated to happen and everything is already planned out how it's going to happen in advance. How can she possibly see what hasn't even happened yet?"

"The future is constantly in motion, constantly changing. She sees visions of what can happen, based on the decisions people make. General trends that are based on the decisions of the masses are easier to predict. She's uncanny in her ability to predict the weather or which slot machine is going to hit. She might see a dozen scenarios of what will happen based on somebody's decisions. She's not always right. Sometimes she guesses wrong, or if somebody makes a snap decision and changes their mind, it can throw her off, but I've learned not to bet against her."

"So that's how she knew you were going to come to Atlantic City? That's why she was waiting for you?"

"It was more than that actually. She'd been watching me and my family in her visions for twenty years. She knew she was going to join us and be part of our family, but she was biding her time until the right set of events fell into place and it was time for her to start traveling with us."

"So did she see us meeting? Did she know what was going to happen?"

"I think so, but she kept most of the details from me until I was already in too deep to do anything about it. You'll learn that Alice likes to play her cards close to her vest and only tells us what we need to know. She says if we know too much about what's going to happen, we'll make different decisions and change the future."

"All right, you've laid the ground work. You've told me about abilities and what everybody else can do. So what do you do that you're afraid to tell me about?"

"Please don't be alarmed..."

"Just tell me, Edward."

"I can hear the thoughts of those around me..."

"Jesus Christ! You can read my mind?! And you're just now telling me?!"

"Please calm down, Bella..."

"I don't want to calm down! We've been together nearly every minute for days! We've been in bed together! I've had some pretty inappropriate thoughts, Edward, and now you're going to just sit there and tell me you know everything I've been thinking about you since we met?!"

"I can't read your mind!"

"What?! But you said..."

"I can hear every other mind around us in this resort and beyond, but your mind is completely silent to me. I assume you have thoughts in your head because you're not shy about speaking your mind, but I only know that because of what you tell me."

"So is there something wrong with me?"

"I tell you I can read minds and hear people's thoughts and you want to know if there's something wrong with you? That's utterly absurd! Of course there's nothing wrong with you. You're absolutely perfect. I treasure your silent mind. It's like a breath of fresh air in a stale room and you bring me such peace, it's completely refreshing. We can carry on a normal conversation and I don't automatically know what you're going to say or have to listen to your silent commentary or opinions on what I relate to you. For the very first time in over eighty years I can simply sit and talk to somebody the way everybody else in the world does. You can't imagine how special that is to me. Of course, I wouldn't mind hearing some of those inappropriate thoughts…"

"Is this for real, or are you just telling me you can't read my mind, just to put me at ease so you can keep doing it?"

"I have a feeling you'd know if I was lying to you about this."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. So, why do you think you can't read my mind, but you can read everybody else?"

"I can't say for certain, but if I was to hazard a guess, I'd say you're going to be gifted as well when you're turned. It's not just your mind that's silent. There have been times when I'm only truly aware of you when I focus on you. You've surprised me on a number of occasions and that shouldn't be possible. There have been times when it was as though you weren't there until I turned and saw you standing behind me."

"No way! For real? You think I'm going to have some kind of super power when I'm like you?"

"There are no guarantees, but it seems likely. There is a vampire I know, an old friend of Carlisle's, Eleazar. His gift is to understand and identify the gifts of others. Aro used to send him out to search for gifted humans who would likely have powerful gifts if they were turned, but he found his mate and wanted to settle down to spend time with her. He left the Volturi Guard, but He still consults for Aro from time to time. I believe he's still living here in America somewhere. We could seek him out and get his opinion."

"Umm... ok... Do we really need to see him? Can't you just turn me and see what happens? It's not like I was expecting anything special anyhow besides just being like you."

"If he can study your ability while you're still human, he might be able to give you insights into how to control it when you're a vampire. It can make it easier to learn how to use it if he can explain how it works to you."

"Ok, when can we see him?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to contact Carlisle and find out where he's living now."

"It sounds like that's going to take a long time."

"We have time. You can take all the time you need to be ready..."

"I'm ready now, Edward. Why are you dragging your feet? First you say you want to wait until we're married. Now you want to wait until we visit with this Eleazar. What excuse are you going to come up with next for why we should wait? I thought you said humans weren't allowed to know the secret… that I had to be turned or die? I'd really prefer not to die, so when are you going to turn me?"

"You're allowed to know our secrets as long as you keep the secret and aren't a liability. You're allowed to know the secret as long as I intend to turn you, and I do. I just want to wait for a while if you're willing. I want us to be married first. I'd like to visit with Eleazar and have him read you to find out why I can't. I think you should visit your father and have an opportunity to say goodbye."

"Ok, but that shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yes, but my real concern is your age. You're only sixteen, Bella. I realize you're going to have a birthday in a couple of days and you'll be seventeen, but I still feel that's too young an age to be frozen at for the rest of your existence."

"You were seventeen..."

"Yes, and I know what a burden it can be too. Ask Alice if you don't believe me. We constantly have to update our IDs so we don't claim to be too old and everybody we show them to assumes they're fake. We can hardly walk into a bar or a casino without getting carded and we have to bribe the staff to let us stay as often as not. The average age of the population is older than it was when we were turned. I could walk into a bar in the 1920's and nobody gave me a second look. Now if I walk in, they want to know why I'm there and how I'm getting away with it.

"Carlisle can practice medicine as a doctor, but regardless of whatever degrees I hold, nobody is ever going to believe I can do the work or perform the job because I look too young. When I walk into one of the companies I own, I have to pretend to be the bosses son and work through lawyers and managers to manage my investments."

"Alright, I get it… So, how long?"

"At least a year, I'd like to wait until you're eighteen. Nineteen would be better or twenty if you're willing..."

"No way! I'll try to hold out for a year if you really think it's that important... I'll wait until my birthday when I turn eighteen, but not a day longer. Rose is eighteen and she can pull off twenty-something easy."

"Thank you, Bella…"

"This is why you're trying so hard to convince me that you eat animals, isn't it? You're trying to make this easier for me to accept so I don't think about what I'll have to do to survive when I'm like you…"

"I eat animals…"

"You're lying to me, and we both know it."

"I may not be telling you the whole truth and perhaps I'm not being completely honest with you, but it's not a lie…"

"This isn't going to be easy, Edward… I can deal with this now because I'm trying not to think about what this all really means. You're already a vampire and I'm sure that makes it easier to accept what you are and what you have to do to survive. You've had almost ninety years to come to terms with it… If I have time to sit down and really think about all of the implications and let the reality of the situation sink in… I don't know how I'm going to handle this."

"I can try to keep you distracted if you like…"

"I'm serious, Edward! I understand why you want me to wait and take some time. I get why you're lying to me to try and make this easier on me, but if I can't deal with this… If I'm going to lose it and go off the deep end, I need to know you'll do the right thing and just get it over with. This is a lot to try and accept. I know I need to try and wrap my head around all of this and rationalize like you do, but I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold it together… Any sane person would have run by now…"

"I have faith in you. You're stronger than you think you are."

"Just promise me that if I lose it, you'll just get it over with and turn me…"

"Ok… If it gets to be too much for you to bear, I'll do as you ask."

I could see Bella's mouth open as she was about to speak. There was a knock on the door to the suite, and then the door flew open without waiting for either of us to respond and invite the guest in.

**Author's note:**

Ok, so we finally got to this point. When I first started writing this story, the basis of this chapter was my original premise, i.e. What if the Cullens really did eat people, but just told Bella they ate animals to make her feel better about them?

It's amazing how a story morphs and changes as you go along , add details and circumstances, and then have to deal with the fallout and consequences of those actions.

By the way, all of the missing persons statistics and information is real. I didn't make those numbers up for the story. They were taken from:

_Missing Persons and Unidentified Remains: The Nation's Silent Mass Disaster _

by Nancy Ritter

Nancy Ritter is a writer/editor at the National Institute of Justice and Editor of the _NIJ Journal._

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


	33. Chapter 33 A Night Out

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **The Darkest Part of the Night

**Rating**: **M** for graphic violence, blood play, vampire feeding, sexual situations, lemons, hot steamy angsty vampire lovin', underage drinking, smoking, drug use and overall bad behavior.

**Premise: **Edward left Carlisle to live the vampire lifestyle but he didn't leave his family behind. They left with him, feeding off the dregs of human society. What will happen when they finally meet a certain human girl? No Vegetarians allowed AU OOC ExB Lemons

**Alternate Universe:** This story uses more traditional vampire canon as opposed to Twilight sparklepires. Canon pairings eventually although Edward and company get a lot of play in this story until things settle down in later chapters (Obviously Bella won't be in the story until after she's born), pretty much OOC, ExB of course.

**POV: **EPOV (Edward) Edward tells this story. Any commentary from Rosalie, Alice or Bella will be posted as outtakes in a separate story.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

Please note that this story is **rated M** for a reason, if you'd prefer not to deal with mature themes, please do not read this story.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 33 A Night Out

Alice swept into the room with Rose following a little more tentatively a couple of steps behind her.

"Ok, enough discussion for one night. We need to get you dressed and get you out of here!" Alice stepped in front of Bella and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to her feet before she even had a chance to step back into her shoes.

"We're going out?" I asked. It was an unnecessary question. I knew very well what Alice had planned, but this was all new to Bella.

"Of course we are, Edward. Didn't you tell her? You've spent the last two nights talking about every boring subject you could think of. It's time to get out and have some fun. Now go get changed and we'll get Bella dressed to go out."

"Umm… Where are we going…?" Bella asked a little apprehensively as Alice dragged her towards her bedroom and Rose bent over to pick up her shoes.

"Well, I wanted to go hunting…" Alice started as Bella blanched white, even more pale than normal.

"Alice!" Rose admonished. "Be nice. This has got to be hard enough for her to deal with without you making sick jokes. We're just going to go to some nightclubs. Dancing, some drinks, it'll be fun and help you take your mind off of everything."

"Dancing?! Maybe hunting isn't such a bad idea after all…" Bella said a little timidly with a hint of a smile. Rose just stared at her like she'd suddenly grown two heads.

Alice wrapped her arm around her shoulder and gave her a one armed hug as she led her into the bedroom. "You're gonna be just fine, you'll see. I told you she was strong enough to deal with this, Rose. C'mon, let's get her dressed."

Alice turned and shot a look back at me as she was closing the door. "No peeking, I want you to be surprised," She said and then the door slammed shut.

_Jasper and Emmett are waiting for you on the patio in the outdoor dining area…_ Alice thought._ I thought that was appropriate… They have what you need… It's not really as bad as I remember like this… I could actually get used to it…_

The girls disappeared into Bella's bedroom and I shook my head as I turned and walked to the glass doors that lead out onto the patio. Jasper and Emmett were there waiting for me with a couple of large thermos containers. They were already dressed for the evening in slacks, dress shirts and shiny dress shoes. It was quite a change from their typical travel clothes. Jasper was wearing a vest but hadn't put his jacket on yet. Emmett was wearing a sport coat and several gold chains around his neck with a couple of buttons open on his shirt.

"You know, I never lived like this before, but it isn't quite as bad as everyone makes it out to be," Jasper said as I walked over.

"I could almost get used to this," Emmett said. "But if we're going to tell her I like to eat bears, you know I'm going to have to try it for real. It actually sounds like it might be fun. I enjoyed hunting and eating bears when I was human. Rose always went on and on about how gross this was, but maybe that was just what you guys showed her how to hunt back then. It's nowhere near as good as human, but it's not so gross I couldn't live like this if it was necessary."

"Carlisle always said predators tasted better, but deer were very common and abundant when we were teaching Rose. Esme actually liked them, but I could never really stomach them, myself. They tasted like grass, and they were much too gamy for my taste. I figured Alice would come through when I started thinking about this. Where did she get the blood from?" I asked.

"Just like you told Bella, she set up some deals with some local slaughter houses," Jasper said. "Apparently she's been working on this for a while to make it work. She started this before we left Colorado, but she didn't even tell me about this until the delivery showed up tonight."

"Alright then… So what's on the menu tonight?"

"Pork or beef, your choice… Personally, I think the pig tastes more like the real thing, but maybe that's just me," Jasper said.

"I suppose I should try both, but give me the beef first if you think the pork is better."

Jasper opened the containers and poured a couple of large tumblers full for me. The scent hit me when he unscrewed the lids, but it didn't hit me the way human blood did. It wasn't as unappetizing as wild game had been all those years ago. Maybe it was something to do with how domestic animals were raised today with growth hormones and antibiotics that affected the blood, but it didn't seem quite as unpalatable as I remembered.

I picked up the first tumbler. "Bottoms up," I toasted, tipping my glass to Jasper and Emmett, and then I took a sip, getting my first taste of animal blood in literally decades.

It wasn't so bad that it was impossible to drink, but it was certainly nothing to write home about. It didn't affect me the same way human blood did, there was no orgasmic rush, no euphoric bliss. It tasted like blood, salty with a coppery tang, but at least it didn't make me want to gag and vomit. It did mute the burning in my throat, although it didn't quench the fire the way human blood did.

The beef blood tasted meaty with a hint of grass, but it wasn't overpoweringly gamy like I remembered deer blood tasting. It was immeasurably better than anything wild I remembered eating, but the best thing I could say about the experience was it didn't make me want to throw up.

I tried the pork blood next, and it was an order of magnitude better, but that wasn't saying much, considering the overall experience. The taste hinted at almost human, although it still didn't provide the orgasmic rush or euphoric bliss that I automatically associated with feeding. It was marginally acceptable. It compared to human blood the way six month old hard tack and stale water compared to a five star gourmet meal. You could live on it, but it was hardly living.

Doing this with any regularity would be like living on survival rations that made no allusions to palatability whatsoever. Living like this would be like living on foul tasting survival bread and water while being surrounded by a smorgasbord of gourmet fare, quite literally within your grasp for the taking.

"That pork blood isn't so impossibly bad that I couldn't do this for a while. Certainly not as good as human blood, but certainly better than anything wild I ever ate."

"Yes, it's acceptable," Jasper said, not quite frowning, but I didn't need to be an empath to know he wasn't overjoyed by the prospect of living like this.

"So what do you say? Can we do this for a year? I won't ask you to make a permanent change, but I need to be able to tell Bella I eat animals without lying to her. I'm going to have to do this if I want her to believe me."

"If you say we eat animals, Patron, then we eat animals," Jasper said. It was just that simple for him. "I won't give the lie to your words."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm down with it. I want to find a bear to eat if I'm going to say I eat them, but I can do this."

"What about Rose?"

"She doesn't want to admit it, but I think she was surprised that it tasted so different than what she remembered. Don't press her on the issue, but honestly I think she's relieved to give it a try. She's always done what was necessary to survive, but it was the killing that she hated. It was ok with her as long as she knew they deserved to die for their crimes, but she still didn't like doing it. She'll do this as long as you don't get in her face about it."

"We can still 'fall off the wagon' and have the occasional accident, right?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not going to force any of you to change your lifestyle. I'll see how long I can keep this up for Bella's sake. I doubt any of us will be able to stick with this permanently."

They both nodded. "Ok, I better go get changed. Thanks Jasper, Emmett, I'll see you at the car."

I nodded again and went back inside and walked into my room to change. Alice and Rose had already been dressed for our night out when they dragged Bella away to help her get dressed.

Alice was wearing a shimmery metallic purple mini dress and matching platform pumps with inch thick soles and five inch heels. Rose was dressed, or undressed as the case may be, in a red off the shoulder _wrap_ around m_ini dress _that tied in a bow on her hip. She was wearing red stilettos with matching bows and four inch heels. It looked more like one of the outfits she'd wear when she was going out hunting by herself and wanted to elicit a reaction from the wrong sort of guy.

I didn't 'peek' as Alice instructed while I changed, but I couldn't help but hear the girl's conversation as I dressed for the evening. I'd been following what was going on in her room while I was out making sure I wasn't lying to Bella.

"_Ok… so what do you think I should wear?_" Bella asked apprehensively. I knew she was looking at how Alice and Rose were dressed and it made her uncomfortable to consider wearing a similar outfit.

"_You just hop in the shower, and I'll make sure your dress is ready,_" Alice said.

"_I don't wear dresses Alice..._"

"_Sure you do, there were a couple hanging up in your room. Make sure you clip up your hair so we don't have to dry it before we style it. It's still clean enough from your shower this afternoon. Don't bother shaving, you look fine and we'll take care of that later..._"

"_Those are for special occasions... I don't wear dresses to go out..._"

"_You. Shower. Now. We can still talk while you're in the bathroom. We'll be able to hear you, and I'll make sure you can hear me._"

"_Fine._" The bathroom door closed and I heard the shower come on.

"_You can't just wear any old thing to go out to these clubs, Bella,_" Rose said loudly enough so she could hear her in the next room. "_They have dress codes and don't allow jeans or baggy clothes."_

"_Besides, you'll want to fit in, so you have to dress the part,_" Alice continued. "_We can afford VIP treatment but we have to look like we deserve it. These clubs have an image to maintain if they want to stay trendy and be the top nightclubs. Besides, I know Edward is going to like this._"

"_Fine, Alice, I guess this is a special occasion, but we need to talk. I'm ok with you buying me some clothes and all, but I want to pick out some of the things I want to wear. I know my wardrobe was in desperate need of a makeover, but let's not get carried away, ok? I still want to look like me when I get dressed._"

"_Fine, Bella. We can sit down and look at some catalogs and pick out some things together._"

"_Umm... Don't I need to try things on to know they'll fit?_"

"_No need, I'll know if they're going to fit or not. I'll just order sizes that'll fit you, or I can have custom alterations done if necessary. Just point out what you like and I'll take care of the rest._"

"_Ok..._"

"_Speaking of makeovers..., I made you a couple of appointments at the spa while we're here..._"

"_What kind of appointments...?_"

"_Oh, nothing major. Just the hair salon, a facial, manicure and pedicure, and a bikini wax. I went ahead and booked you for the full Brazilian, if that's ok... So, you should trim everything about a quarter inch long before your appointment..._"

"_What! Maybe a bikini wax is ok, but I know what a Brazilian is. That's pretty much everything gone! I'll look like I'm twelve years old! No way, Alice!"_

"_Fine, just talk to the aesthetician and tell her what you want, but I'd discuss it with Edward first. I have a pretty good idea what he likes."_

"_Yeah, I can imagine..."_

"_I'm coming in for a minute, Bella. I'll leave your underwear on the counter by the sink. Let me know when you're ready and we'll do your hair and makeup and get you dressed."_

The bathroom door opened and then closed a second later.

"_Fine..."_

The shower shut off and the shower door opened and closed. There was the rustle of a towel and I knew she was drying off.

"_I was going to ask you about some of the other stuff in those suitcases, Alice... Do I really need all that... stuff? Some of it's pretty personal..._"

"_You figured out how to use it all, right? I can show you if you're curious..._" Alice asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"_I didn't use any of it!_"

"_But you know what it's all for right? Every girl should own at least one vibrator, but I noticed you didn't pack one..._"

"_There's more than one and there's different kinds! How many can I possibly need?_"

"_Some of them are for personal use, and some of them are for when you're playing together..._"

"_Playing together...?_"

"_You'll figure it out._"

"_Ok, so what about that funny looking long thin one? Most of its only about as big around as my finger, but it has those weird bumps... How is that any fun?_"

"_Umm... That one doesn't go in the front, Bella..._" Rose commented, and I knew she had to have a smirk on her face, the way she said it.

"_Not in the front...? Then where... Oh! Back there? Seriously? Is that even fun?_"

"_Oh yeah,_" Alice chimed in with a chuckle. "_Just use plenty of lube when you play back there. It's narrow to start breaking you in to get you used to it, but it'll blow your mind if you go for it. I'm sure Edward will be more than happy to show you how to use it._"

"_Umm... Ok... That stuff was waiting for me when I got here..._"

"_Edward told you what I do, right? I knew what you'd need and I just bought it. I know, you won't use a lot of that stuff for a while yet, but it's there to play with if you get curious._"

"_Fine... Alice, where did you leave my underwear? I don't see them..._"

"_Right on the counter, next to your hand..._"

"_This!? What the hell am I supposed to do with this...?!_"

"_I thought you knew. You put one leg through at a time and it covers your..._"

"_I know how to put it on! I'm not going to wear this!_"

"_Suit yourself, but I didn't peg you as the sort to go commando..._"

"_It's a thong, Alice! Or at least part of a thong... This is dental floss and a triangle of spandex! You expect me to wear this to go out in?_"

"_Actually it's more like a G-string; a thong has a wider waistband on your hips and backside. You'll be wearing a dress over it and you don't want a panty line to show. I don't see what the big deal is..._"

"_I'm not wearing a dress!_"

"_Then you will be the hit of the party, won't you? But we'll have to go in the back way..._"

"_Alice! Fine, where's my bra?_"

"_You don't need a bra. You're sixteen and the very picture of perky. Besides, bra straps will ruin the lines of your dress and it won't stay up right..._"

"_Alice!_" Bella whined. "_This isn't underwear; it's an excuse for running around half naked! These panties don't cover anything, and now you won't even let me wear a bra either? Why bother?_"

"_Are you done, Bella? We're coming in..._"

"_I'm naked!_"

"_You're not naked,_" Alice said as the bathroom door opened and I heard them walk in. "_You've got your panties on, and besides, I've seen it all before. We're all girls and you've been in a locker room before._"

"_Fine...!_"

"_Do you want to get started on her hair, Rose? Let me see your hands, Bella, and I'll see what I can do with these nails..._"

There was the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor... "_Have a seat and we'll get started..._"

"_Can I at least have a towel to wrap around myself...?_"

"_Sure, here..._"

"_Thank you._"

"_You have beautiful hair, Bella,_" Rose commented. "_Just let the salon give you a trim, don't let them cut it. It's practically impossible to grow your hair out... after... Make sure you like it the way it is before you let Edward... Well, you know..._"

"_Thanks, Rose,_" Bella said.

"_So, which shade do you like?_" Alice asked. "_You have blue undertones to your skin, and you're almost as pale as me. So, pink nude, fuchsia, dark violet or cherry red?_"

"_I don't do pink._"

"_Well, that's narrowing it down. I think fuchsia is out too then. The dark violet would go with your dress, but the cherry red is more striking…_"

"_Cherry red? Seriously?_"

"_Yes, I think so, it suits you. We'll try the cherry red, and start with your toes. If you don't like it, your shoes will cover it._"

The girls were quiet for a while as they worked, and then Alice asked, "_Ok, what do you think?_"

"_It's kind of red,_" Bella said.

"_I like it,_" Rose said. "_Go ahead and do her fingernails. Make sure you use the top coat so they dry faster..._"

"_I know how to paint nails so they dry fast, Rose. Her toenails are already dry enough for her shoes. If you're done with her hair, why don't you start on her makeup?_"

"_Ok... Her eyebrows could use a little attention..._"

"_Let the salon take care of that, we don't have time to pluck them now. Just concentrate on her eyes and lips... Maybe some blush on her cheeks to give her some color..._"

More time passed as the girls worked. I was already dressed, but I was enjoying myself listening to them get Bella ready for our night out. I took one of Bella's cigarettes and lit it while I had a drink and waited for them to finish. It helped kill the aftertaste of the pork blood that lingered in my mouth after my evening meal.

"_Wow! You do good work, Rose. I hardly recognize myself._"

"_Thank you. That was sort of my goal._"

"_Is it just me, or do I look older and more sophisticated, but it isn't heavy or overdone... You're going to have to teach me that trick with the lip liner pencil. There's no way I could do this myself right now._"

"_Thank you. Now we just have to get you into your dress and shoes, and you should be good to go._" Rose said.

"_Yeah, the dress... Ok, Alice, show me._"

"_Come in the other room..._"

The chair scrapped against the floor and then two sets of heel and a pair of bare feet walked back into the bedroom.

"_You're kidding, right? Where's the rest of it?_"

"_Quit stalling, Bella. Now hold up your arms so we can help you into it without mussing your hair and makeup..._"

"_Seriously, that's just the top, right?_"

"_It stretches... It'll cover everything that needs to be covered..._"

"_Don't I at least get some stockings or tights or something? We're going to a nightclub, right? This might be Phoenix, but there's no way I'm standing on the sidewalk in a line wearing that! People driving by will want to know if I charge by the hour!_"

"_Give me some credit, Bella. We don't stand in lines. I reserved us a VIP room. No lines, we get escorted in, and we have a private bouncer at the door to insure our privacy. You don't have to go down to the public dance floor if you don't want to, but we can watch all the action from our own private balcony. Of course, if we want to go into the other club next door, then we have to walk across the glass catwalk to get in and we don't have a room there..._"

"_Fine, but if you try and drag me down on the dance floor to shake my half-naked ass in front of god and everyone, I'll... I'll get Rose and Emmett to kick your ass!_"

"_Yeah, as if that'll ever happen. Now hold up your arms... There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?_"

"_I'm supposed to go out in public like this? This isn't dressed, Alice! I feel half naked! Why don't I just wear a sign that says, 'this one, right over here, she's asking for it...'?_"

"_No one will so much as lay a finger on you without your permission, Bella._" Rose said with a dangerous undertone to her comment.

"_I don't know, Rose... This dress is dangerous. How do you know nobody will try and cause trouble? I'm just asking for it, dressing like this..._"

"_You should be able to walk down the street buck naked and not be harassed or molested. Besides, if anyone so much as touches you, we'll kill them and nobody will ever find the bodies._" Coming from somebody else, it might have been a joke, but Rose spoke with an icy seriousness and you knew she wasn't joking.

"_Oh... Ok... I suppose that's true... Thanks._"

"_Ok, I've got your shoes,_" Alice said.

"_Seriously?_"

"_They go with the outfit..._"

"_I'll fall and break my neck! How the hell am I supposed to dance in those, let alone walk in them, Alice? The shoes I was wearing today were taller than anything I've ever worn before, and I barely managed them. I seriously considered going barefoot, but the concrete was still too hot._"

"_Do you honestly think Edward will take his hands off of you long enough to let you fall once he sees you in that dress?_"

"_This isn't a dress. I could go out wrapped in the bath towel and be more dressed than this. At least it covered all of me! I don't even wear shorts this short, but at least there's something between my legs..._"

"_I'm, sure you'll have something between your legs before this night's over, just not before we get to the club..._"

"_Alice! That's not what I meant!_"

"_The bath towel wasn't quite that snug or form fitting, Bella, and they're usually terry cloth instead of metallic spandex. This is more like a tube top long enough to cover your ass,_" Rose commented. "_Well most of your ass..._" she added with a chuckle.

"_I don't care, I just wish there was more of it. Is this even legal? I swear, if I bend over I'm going to totally moon whoever's standing behind me, but if I pull it down to cover my ass, my tits are gonna fall out! I can't go out like this, Alice!_"

"_Sure you can, just quit fidgeting around trying to adjust. You look hot and it covers everything it's supposed to cover. Now step into your shoes..._"

"_Fine..._"

"_See, that's not so bad. Rose, hold her up and help her practice walking around while I'll fix her purse._"

"_Ok,_" Rose said. "_Stand with your knees straight, and see if you can raise yourself up on your toes to lift the heels about an inch._"

"_Like this?_" Bella said.

"_Yes, that's perfect. If you can do that you can walk in these shoes. Walking in high heels isn't like the walking you learned to do when you were a child. Take small, slow steps, and make sure not to bend your knees any more than you normally would. Heels tend to shorten your stride a bit, so the taller the heel, the shorter your stride ends up being._"

"_Ok..._"

"_Put your heel down first right before your toes. Don't just plop them down at the same time, and don't put your toes down first or you'll be walking on your toes all night. Once your weight is on the balls of your feet, shift your weight forward, as if you're walking on your tip toes. Your weight should transfer across your whole foot from heel to toe as you take a step._"

"_Oh..., ok, I get it... That is better..._"

"_Keep your legs close together. With practice you'll learn to cross one foot slightly in front of the other to give your hips a little more sway, but it'll take some extra practice to master that. For now, you're doing just fine._"

"_Ok, Here's your purse,_" Alice said.

"_Why bother, Alice? It's smaller than my wallet. What am I supposed to carry in here?_"

"Y_our ID, pocket money, credit card, cell phone, lipstick and a compact. Anything else you need, Edward can carry for you. That's why we take the guys with us. They have pockets._"

"_Well, maybe that's not the only reason we take them,_" Rose said. "_They do have other uses._"

"_Fine, are you ready to go?_"

"_No..._" Bella said.

"_Good, let's go!_" Alice said. "_Edward, we're coming out! You better not have peeked!_"

"_Just hold onto my arm until we're in the other room, Bella," Rose said. "Hold onto Edward until we're in the car and when we go into the club. Walking outside on uneven surfaces is ten times harder than walking on even hard surfaced floors or carpet. You'll need to sit down and rest your feet every twenty minutes or so, but don't take off your shoes, or your feet will swell, and it'll hurt worse when you put them back on._"

"_Ok, Thanks Rose. Why do we even bother wearing shoes like this if they're such a hassle and hurt to wear?_"

"_Well, we don't have any of those problems and can wear them all the time without our feet hurting._" Rose replied.

"_And human girls wear them because they make them look totally hot,_" Alice chimed in as she pushed the bedroom door open.

The girls walked out of the bedroom and Bella was absolutely stunning. I was glad I hadn't peeked. The sight of her dressed up and ready to go out absolutely took my breath away.

The dress wasn't nearly as bad as Bella had made it out to be or how Rose had teased her. It was an electric blue metallic spandex mini dress. It was strapless and covered her breasts like a tube top and clung to her body, covering her hips and coming to below mid-thigh. It was perhaps much more daring than anything she had ever worn before, but her ass most certainly wasn't hanging out and she wasn't going to fall out of the top simply walking around, bending over or even dancing. She wasn't going to moon anybody bending over or walking, in fact, the dress was tight enough and clingy enough that it would be fairly hard to even see up it if you tried. On the other hand, it clung to her like it had been painted on and left nothing to the imagination.

The shoes were matching electric blue stilettos with a three inch heel. They were very daring for Bella, and perhaps an inch taller than the sandals she'd been wearing this evening.

"You are so beautiful…" I said when I could speak again.

I could see Bella stop being self-conscious about what she was wearing as she blushed the most adorable shade of pink and then looked me up and down as her eyes darkened with lust.

I didn't think I was dressed too incredibly spectacular this evening, but it had the desired effect upon Bella. I was wearing a pair of light colored dress slacks, a button down dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone and a Ralph Lauren vest. I wore all my normal accessories, my signet ring, watch, my Volturi crest and a couple of gold chains. I hadn't gone out of my way to try and control my hair, and I knew it was in its normal messy disarray.

"Ok, hand your purse to Rose, and I'll help you into your jacket," Alice said to Bella.

It seemed to break her out of her reverie, and she turned to look at Alice. "There's a jacket too? I thought you were going to drag me out in public like this… Why didn't you say something before?" Bella asked as she handed her clutch to Rose.

"I wanted to see the look on Edward's face when he saw you, and if you knew there was a jacket too, you would have insisted on putting it on before we came out here."

Alice produced a matching short half jacket with three quarter length sleeves. It was open in the front, but went nicely with the dress, and covered Bella's shoulders and arms to mid forearm.

"Ok…" Bella said. "This is better. I've still never worn anything like this out in public, but I don't feel quite so naked or undressed now…"

"I can help you with that if it's a problem," I said with a smirk.

"Umm… maybe later… So where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Alice and Rose have picked out some interesting clubs. Shall we?" I asked, stepping close and wrapping my arm around Bella's waist to escort her out of the suite and out to the lobby of the resort complex.

I knew we weren't going to ride motorcycles dressed like this. There was a limousine with driver waiting for us when we got to the lobby, and the doorman held the door for us as we walked out to our car.

There was more than enough room for the six of us as we got into the back of the limo. The driver held the door open for Alice and Rose to enter first, while Bella clung to my side, then I helped her into the back to the car. The driver closed the door and went up front to get in. We pulled away for the curb and drove out of the resort complex, headed for downtown.

"So, is it safe to talk here?" Bella asked, glancing at the driver through the glass partition separating the front seat from the much larger back seat lounge area.

"It's safe enough," Edward said. "This compartment is sound proofed. The driver can't hear anything we discuss, and if he does, I'll know it and we'll deal with it."

"So if he heard me say that I'm riding in the back of a Limo with five vampires, you'd have to kill him?"

"Not necessarily... If he believed you, it could get uncomfortable for him... Chances are he wouldn't believe you though. I'm hoping that won't often become an issue, Bella. You understand how important protecting our secret is. Not talking about it in pubic is probably the easiest way to keep the people around us safe from harm."

"Fine... I get it, be discrete and don't talk about sensitive subjects where people might hear what we're talking about. That's why I asked first, but if he did hear me and he did believe me, then what, you'd just kill him?"

"If it was the only option we were left with, then yes. I wouldn't want to though. He isn't a criminal. He has a family, a wife and a couple of daughters. If it was necessary to protect the secret, I'd do it, but I wouldn't want to be forced into that situation. If it did become an issue, I'd offer him the opportunity to join us instead."

"Only most of the vampires in the world aren't as nice as you claim to be. You'd offer to turn him into another cold blooded killer to salve your conscience instead of simply solving the problem and even more people would die. If you turned him so you wouldn't have to kill him and have his death on your hands and conscience, he most likely would end up feeding on random strangers, wouldn't he? Then even more people would die so he could live..."

"Most vampires do, Bella," Jasper replied. "Every man has to learn to live with his own conscience and the decisions he makes in life. I lived like that for many years. It was all I knew and it was what was necessary to survive. I prefer the life we lead now compared to what I knew when I was first turned."

"Edward mentioned that, that you were turned during a war because you were a soldier..."

"Yes, it was 1864 and I was the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. Maria turned me to fight for her in the Great Southern Vampire War."

"Um... ok... So, if you don't mind my asking, what do vampires fight wars over, and why would she turn you to fight for her?"

Jasper turned to look at me. I nodded, Bella, was going to have to hear this eventually. We might as well address this subject now so she had some time to prepare. The transition wasn't nearly as difficult when the person being turned was prepared and knew what to expect.

"Vampire wars are fought over territory and the boundaries of a region that a particular coven claims and controls."

"Ok... So why do vampires fight over territory? Nobody even knows you exist. You're certainly not collecting taxes or profiting off of the crops and businesses in the area..."

"Hunting rights," Rose said. "They fight over territory to control the hunting rights to the area."

"Oh... So by hunting rights, you mean..."

"Yes," I said. "The vampires that control a territory can claim the hunting rights to the region and are within their rights to exclude other vampires from feeding on the humans in their territory. Often one coven or another will petition the Volturi over claims of encroachment or poaching. It's a constant irritation, particularly in the south."

"Ok... I guess I still don't get it. Why would you fight a war over something like that? Aren't there plenty of people to go around? Jesus... I can't believe I'm even saying this..., but there are six billion humans on the planet... Why do you have to fight over them?"

"We haven't fought over them for nearly sixty years," Jasper said.

That was another lie if you came right down to it, but there hadn't been a major war in the last sixty years. We didn't allow the situation to get out of hand on that scale, but only through continuous vigilance and handling smaller matters as they cropped up and we became aware of them. Preventing more wars was my real job as Magister.

Jasper continued his explanation to Bella, while I contemplated what we did to prevent war. "To answer your question, though, even the most cruel and ravenous among us realize that they have to be discrete and remain anonymous. Secrecy is paramount to our survival.

"Standing in polar opposition to that necessity is the fact of our nature, that vampires live to hunt and feed upon humans. It's in our nature to enjoy it and desire to do it, regardless of the consequences to our conscience and morality. Many vampires sacrifice their morality and humanity to their baser instincts after they're turned. It's easier for them to think of themselves as something different and totally apart from humanity to do what they're required to do to survive.

"Obviously, if you control a large hunting range and vast territory, you can hunt more often and feed more frequently without rousing suspicions about your activities. Of course, controlling a large hunting range requires a large and powerful coven to drive off random vampires and to discourage poachers from encroaching upon your territory."

"Ok, so I take it having a large enough coven to protect your territory kind of defeats the purpose of having a large territory in the first place. More vampires on your side means more mouths to feed and cuts into the availability of feeding more often... because you like it so much..."

"Balancing the size of a coven with the available hunting range has been a constant struggle for centuries."

"Ok... So how do the wars play into all of this?"

"Obviously, if you eliminate the competition for the hunting rights in a region, your coven can feed more frequently. The Wars started off as inter coven warfare to increase the size of a given covens range. If you wiped out all the smaller covens and consolidated a larger territory, you could clam a larger hunting range. The surviving covens grew larger for mutual protection, but eventually a young vampire named Benito came up with an idea that revolutionized inter-coven warfare.

"Benito rationalized that if he created a large number of newborn vampires, he could turn them loose on his opponents to destroy them. No coven could stand against his newborn armies, and he came to control a vast territory. Of course others followed his example and the wars escalated."

"Um... Newborn vampires? You mean people who are freshly turned... Why would that give him an advantage in a fight?"

"We are never more savage, ruthless and devastating in combat than during the first year of our second life. The human blood remaining within our tissues when we are first turned gives newborn vampires superior strength for their first year of life. Our abilities and superior training gives us an advantage, but a large group of newborn vampires has a distinct and definite advantage over the typical coven of ordinary vampires in a fight.

"It is easy for a vampire wishing to form an army to easily create a group of newborns and point them in the direction of their enemy. They will simply destroy everything in their path, and then the newborns are expendable once the fighting is done. With luck, most of them are destroyed in the fighting, and individually, they're easily dispatched when no longer necessary. Most were destroyed by the covens who had created them once their usefulness ended."

"So you're saying a coven that wanted to wipe out it's neighbors would change a bunch of people to turn them into monsters, use them to fight their battles for them, and then just kill them when they were done with them? That's disgusting and horrible!"

"That's why it's illegal and why we finally stepped in to end the practice," I said.

Of course that wasn't really why the Volturi put an end to the wars. They didn't care about the humans, or even the newborns for that matter, but when the wars became so large and devastating that they risked exposing all of us, they were forced to take action.

"So, is that what I'm going to be like when you turn me, savage, ruthless and devastating? Will I even be me anymore? Am I going to want to hunt and feed, eat people so much that I'll be willing to sacrifice my humanity and morality?"

"Devastatingly beautiful, but you already are." I said, holding Bella close to try and allay her fears and comfort her.

"One newborn vampire isn't so difficult to rein in and control," Jasper said. "You may be prone to emotional outbursts and you may feel out of control at times, after you're turned. It's not uncommon for newborns to be volatile and prone to sudden rapid mood swings, but preparation for the transition and knowing what to expect mitigate many of the worst complications of the change. It will pass rapidly, within six months to a year, and you should feel like yourself again. Much sooner in many cases, but a year is worst case scenario."

"You don't have to sacrifice your humanity, Bella," Rose said. "I had a hard time accepting all of this when I was new, but I didn't go off rampaging through the night. I never had any accidents..." Rose glanced disapprovingly at Emmett as she spoke.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Emmett said, sounding exasperated. "That was over seventy years ago, and you're still pissed off about that. So I had a couple of accidents..."

"We had to move three times in six months, Emmett," Rose said. "We had hunters chasing us!"

"Fine," Then Emmett turned to address Bella. "I had a bit of a tough time adjusting to the lifestyle, Bella, but I got over it. I had a couple of accidents early on, but I haven't slipped up in over fifty years."

"So, by accident you mean..."

Emmett shrugged. "Some people smell better than others. Sometimes you just can't help yourself. It's a lot harder when you're new. It gets easier with time."

"Edward said you all eat animals..."

Emmett shrugged again. "The last time I had a bite to eat, it came from a pig, and by pig, I don't mean a derogatory reference to a cop. More like the barnyard kind of pig that goes, 'squeal'. People taste a whole hell of a lot better, but we save that for the ones who really deserve it. It's a matter of personal preference. Most of us eat people and say eating animals is disgusting."

I felt Bella shudder beside me. "Oh... This is all a lot to consider... So if I changed my mind and said I didn't want this...?"

"That's not really an option anymore," Jasper said. "I'm sure Edward explained the rules to you?"

"Um... Yeah, he did. So I either have to become like all of you, or you have to kill me..."

I couldn't help the small growl in my chest that I tried to suppress. "Nobody is going to so much as harm a single hair on your head..." I said.

"It goes much deeper than that now, Bella," Alice said. "You and Edward are mates..."

"I get it, we're made for each other and we're fated to be together forever... It's like some kind of crazy magic thing drawing us together..."

"That's part of it. If anything happens to you, Edward will die. We can't kill you without killing Edward too. None of us are going to harm you, because first of all, we all love you like a sister already, and secondly because if any harm were to befall you, we lose Edward too. We all love him like a brother, and he is our leader. We're all sworn to protect him with our lives, and by extension, you too."

"What?" Bella exclaimed, sitting up straight and staring at Alice. "What do you mean Edward would die? That cannot happen! I won't allow it!"

"See," Alice said. "You feel the bond, too."

"Fine... I get that. I feel it, and I know this is real. How the hell does that mean Edward dies if something happens to me?"

"You're joined at the soul, Bella. It isn't just physical anymore. It's a much more profound connection. You're two halves of a whole and you cannot exist without your other half."

"Oh..."

"If anything happens to either of you, the other won't last long. You might survive because you're still human, but it wouldn't be much of a life. You'd never be able to love anyone else, and there are still the rules to consider. If something happened to you, Edward would probably live long enough to exact his revenge on the responsible parties, but once they were dead too, he'd slip into a lethargic apathy where he would be unable to care for himself or even feed until he wasted away to nothing. Most vampires faced with an eternity alone after losing their mates suicide to speed up the process and end the pain."

"That can't happen! I won't allow that to happen! There cannot be a world where Edward doesn't exist...!"

"I love you too, Bella. I'm not going to allow anything or any one to harm you," I said as I pulled her close.

"Except for you..."

I sighed. "Yes... Except for me... I do not wish to hurt you, but it is necessary. I'll allow you all the time you need to be ready. It's much easier to deal with if you're adequately prepared..."

"A year seems like an awfully long time, Edward..."

There were chuckles from the others, and they tried to hide their reactions to the comment, but it was easily apparent that they were reacting to Bella's comment. She blushed a most delicious shade of pink.

"Fine, I get it. A year is nothing to all of you. You count time in decades and eras. You're all older than my grandparents, even if we almost look like we're the same age. I can't help being young, I'm working on it as fast as I can, but a year seems like an eternity to me. The last seventeen certainly haven't exactly flown by from my perspective."

"Don't worry, kiddo," Emmett said. "We'll kick back and talk about this fifty years from now, and we'll all have a good laugh about it. You're gonna do just fine."

"A year is highly irregular and a major concession that comes extremely close to breaking the rules," Jasper said, looking at me disapprovingly. "Edward is Magister though..." He conceded when I glared back at him. "He is the voice of the Volturi in this land. If he desires to give you a year, then we are bound to accept his judgment."

Bella didn't seem convinced, but the Limousine stopped next to the curb then, and Bella looked up startled that we'd arrived at our destination. The driver got out to open the door for us, and then we were getting out of the limo onto the sidewalk in front of the club.

It was early for us, but the club scene was in full swing. The club was crowded and there was a line stretching down the front of the building of people waiting to get in. There were a couple of bouncers in front of the door, standing behind a velvet rope. One of them was holding a clipboard and I knew they were checking all of us out, just like the people in line who were waiting to get in.

At least there were enough twenty-somethings in the crowd that we'd easily fit in. Some of the girls waiting to get in didn't look much older than Bella. Some of them were the same age as her and were ready to show their fake IDs to get passed the bouncers. I doubted they'd even card them if they were willing to pay an alternate form of cover charge. From their thoughts, most of them were.

The bouncers probably would have let us in regardless because we looked good enough to get in and fit the clubs image, or we could have bought our way in with a bribe. It would have been cheaper than the VIP room Alice had booked, but then we would have been in the general club with everyone else. A VIP room would allow us to enjoy the club atmosphere without having all the humans right up in our faces.

Of course we didn't get in line. Alice led us right up to the bouncers.

"Cullen, party of six," Alice said to the bouncer with the clipboard.

He looked at his list and nodded. "Ok, you're in." He signaled to the other bouncer, and he opened the velvet rope for us and opened the door so we could walk into the club.

There was an entry foyer with a coat check and a girl at the counter to check our IDs. Normally the bouncer outside would have, but considering we had a VIP room booked, he just assumed all of us were of age. Alice walked up to the counter to deal with the hostess. This was Phoenix, after all, none of us had coats.

"Cullen, party of six," Alice said again to the girl at the counter.

"Oh, ok. I just need to see the credit card you used to book the VIP room, and then I need to verify everyone's ID."

"Of course," Alice said as she opened her clutch and passed her black credit card over to the girl. The girls eyes go big, but she didn't overreact too badly. She was aware of what you had to do to qualify for a card like that.

There were knock off cards from some of the other credit card companies with lower requirements, but basically, you had to do at least two hundred and fifty thousand dollars of business with the credit card company a year to be offered an invitation for the card, and then pay the annual fee up front. It was worth it to carry a million dollars worth of credit in your pocket. It came in handy in an emergency, and just having the card opened a lot of doors. It automatically guaranteed VIP service just about anywhere you could use a credit card.

We all made our way to the counter to show our IDs and have our hands stamped. She assumed the IDs were fake, but considering the kind of money we were spending, she didn't give it a second thought. She was right, of course, but she thought we were too young, while the IDs altered the fact that we were all much older than we looked, except for Bella, of course. She was right about her.

Another bouncer showed up at the entry into the club as she looked over our IDs. He was six foot five, African American and looked like he could play professional football if he wanted too. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black t-shirt stretched across his chest with the word 'security' in block letters across the front.

"This is Maurice," the girl said. "He's the bouncer for your private VIP room. You can invite other guests in, but one of your party will have to escort them in. If you want anybody removed, just let Maurice know. There's a private bar in your VIP room and the liquor you reserved should be stocked."

"Thank you," Alice said. The room also usually came with a private hostess to serve the drinks as well, but Alice had declined the service. It defeated the purpose of getting a private room in our case, although the hostess typically joined in with the party in most cases. We didn't need another human with us tonight.

The club was packed and the dance floors were full. The bars were crowded and most of the tables were full. It was modern club décor with chrome and glass motif. The bar was chrome and Plexiglas with mirror covering the wall behind the bar. The tables were clear see-through glass and Plexiglas with chrome and glass chairs. The music was loud and pounding and it made it difficult for most of the people to talk. There was a laser light show and and colored lights, although most of the club was darkened. That didn't effect us unless we wanted it to, but it set the mood.

Maurice led the way, and we followed him through the club to a broad chrome and glass stairway leading to the second floor. There were several semi-private VIP rooms on the second floor. Most of them had balconies overlooking the main floor below. There was another bar and dance floor upstairs.

Bella clung to my side and I kept my arm around her to lead her through the club. I knew she was still leery of the shoes Alice had made her wear, but she didn't seem to have nearly as much trouble with them as she had expected to. I had a feeling her supposed clumsiness was a self-fulfilling prophecy, and when she wasn't actively worrying about walking and her footing, she was much more graceful, stable and sure-footed than she gave herself credit for. Anyone who could ride a motorcycle as well as she did had to have an innate sense of balance, or she wouldn't do as well as she did.

The private VIP room had room for a dozen or more people with a couple of cocktail tables, a couple of large open lounge style booths along the back wall, a private dance floor and a private bar stocked with the liquor Alice had requested. The open balcony overlooked the main dance floor below. The railing was a clear sheet of glass with a chrome banister rail across the top. The way the balcony was setup, I was pretty sure anybody below us would be able to look up the skirts of the girls up here if they stood at the railing to look over at the crowd below.

Nobody below us would be able to see back into the private room, but anyone in one of the other private VIP rooms would be able to see in. It might be difficult for a human to know what was happening in our VIP room, but I could see quite clearly into the other rooms. Obviously a lot of the patrons considered the semi-private VIP rooms private enough to be fairly intimate. Maybe the humans couldn't see very clearly what was going on, but I was pretty sure even Bella could figure out what was going on when two people moved the way they were moving together in some of the private rooms.

Alice had mentioned that there was another club next door, but that you had to walk across a causeway to get there. The bridge started up here on the second floor of the club, crossed over the middle of the main dance floor, went out through the wall, crossed to the other building and ended inside the other club.

The good news was that you could get into both or either club without having to pay another cover charge or wait in line. The obvious drawback was that the causeway or bridge was clear see-through glass and walking across it meant everybody on the lower level could look up the skirts of all the girls who walked across it. That certainly didn't prevent anyone from using it. In fact it seemed to be an attraction, and there was a steady flow of people moving across the causeway in both directions. It seemed like a lot of the girls were even more brazen when crossing it and made sure the people below got a good look.

The other club was just as upscale and trendy, but it was done in a dark hardwood and brass design motif. It sounded like they had a live local band playing instead of a DJ. I could see the advantages in both clubs. The band sounded good and I wouldn't mind seeing them. This club offered the private rooms and looked like it was more open and had larger dance floors. Both clubs had their attractions, and a major attraction seemed to be the fact that you could visit both of them as long as you didn't mind being part of the show.

Maurice took up his position outside the door to keep our party private. We settled into one of the lounge booths while Jasper went to the bar to fix drinks. He was back in minutes, passing drinks around.

"So, this is what you do all the time?" Bella asked after Jasper handed her a glass of white wine and she took a healthy sip. "I mean, every single night since I met you, we've ended up in a bar for drinks and dancing..."

"Not every night," I said. "Last night we didn't go out, and we do other things together... after."

Bella blushed again. She knew what 'after' activities I was referring to. I knew she could see into the some of the other VIP rooms, and the people there weren't waiting until after. It was why they had come here.

"You know what I mean. Is this all you do? I'm not knocking it, this is amazing, but it seems to me it would get boring after a while if this was all you did all the time."

"This is actually kind of a vacation for us, Bella," Rose said. "We keep busy with other things too."

"This is the first time we've ever been to Phoenix," Emmett said. "The fair was a hoot, I haven't been to one in years and it was fun."

"I spent the last couple of evenings catching up on our business interests," Alice said. "It kept me busy while you and Edward were having your heart to heart. Most of our investments and the businesses we own are run by managers and management companies, but I still keep tabs on them, and there are always some things that require a more direct approach. Considering the global economy and the emergence of China as an economic power, you can pretty much conduct business around the clock now.

"You're going to be pretty busy for the next five of six years finishing high school, and then possibly getting a degree from an online university if you want one. After you finish school, you can help out with that if management is something that interests you. A business administration degree is one of the easier ones to do online."

"We travel extensively," Jasper said. "Of course, you'll be traveling with us. You'll get to see most of the United States, Canada and Mexico. We've been as far south as Costa Rico on the motorcycles, but typically we fly if we need to show the flag in South America. Rio has a great nightlife..."

"And some fabulous places to shop," Alice chimed in.

"When we go to Vegas, we can go to some of the casinos and see some shows," I said. "Then of course, we need to go visit your father, but I want us to be married before we go to Washington. We have a house on a property in Vancouver, but we can rent something in Seattle while we're visiting."

"Seattle's a three hour drive from my dad's place. We might want to find something a little closer..."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it..." Alice said. Then she frowned. "There aren't any decent hotels in the area. Most aren't much better than that dump we were staying at when we first got here... Maybe I should just buy something..."

"Talk to Esme," I suggested. "She's familiar with the area..."

Alice smiled. "Yes... that should work out nicely..." She didn't elaborate on what she'd seen, and I knew better than to ask. She'd let me know when I needed to know and I trusted her to take care of the arrangements.

"Fine," Bella said. "So, online high school and then online college while we crisscross North America and visit the houses you own. Sounds like a plan. Isn't gambling in Vegas going to be a little difficult? I mean, sure, you can give me an ID that says I'm twenty-one and you've got more money than god. That doesn't mean I'm going to look twenty-one..."

"I think we discussed this very subject earlier this evening," I said.

"Ok, I get it. That's why you want me to wait, but how are we going to get away with it now?"

"Jasper, Rose and Emmett have no problem blending in. They still look about as young as you can get away with and not have a problem. We don't go to all the clubs. We have arrangements with some of them. They know better than to harass us. The staff will be made aware of our presence when we visit, and security won't bother us while we enjoy the casino and the other entertainments that they offer."

"So, are you saying you own the casino and they aren't going to throw us out because you'd fire all of them if they did?"

"No, we haven't actually invested much in the entertainment industry," Alice said. "Although we do have agreements with people who have. Possibly not the actual owners, but important people who have a say in their operations."

"Let me guess, you have ties to the mafia and organized crime?"

"Very soft ties," I said. "I don't condone criminal activity, but often our interests run in the same vein. Solving some of their problems solves some of our problems, and it would draw too much attention to simply wipe them out, if that was even possible. Not all of their dealings are strictly illegal. Neither are ours. It does come in handy when we visit a place like Vegas, or Atlantic City, or Reno. Hell, there are even casinos in Council Bluffs, Iowa, across the Missouri River from Omaha, Nebraska."

"Fine, so you're saying we'll be able to gamble, drink and go to shows without being bothered by the fact that we look too young. I can go to school online and Alice just offered me a job when I graduate. If this all works for you, why am I waiting a year? You seem to have this all figured out."

"You don't want to rush into this, Bella..." Rose said. "I get it, this is pretty much inevitable now... It has to happen... I know the rules and the consequences, but savor every sunrise while you still can. It'll be close to two or three hundred years before you see another one, and even then there are severe consequences. Think about this and don't just rush headlong into it. Do everything you want to do and experience everything you want to experience before you do this. Think about it long and hard and make a list of what's important for you to do before... Once you take that step, there's no going back... I would have taken more time if it had been offered to me. I never got to say goodbye to my parents..."

"Oh... Yeah... I suppose you have a point... I'd like to visit Charlie, I guess. You're right though, it'll be easier if we're married first. I doubt he'd let me leave with you again unless we make it legal first."

"Good, that's settled then," I said, setting my empty glass on the table. "Would you prefer to dance up here, or would you like to go down to the main dance floor?" I asked as I removed the empty wine glass from Bella's hand and set it on the table.

"Um... Who said anything about dancing...?" Bella asked as I stood up and pulled her up to her feet. Jasper and Alice and Rose and Emmett were already moving towards our private dance floor.

"You did mention that all we seemed to do was go out drinking and dancing. You said we'd gone dancing every night since we met. Why quit while you're ahead? You have seemed to rather enjoy it."

"Fine... I'll admit it does have it's merits. I think that has everything to do with the company you keep, though..."

"I have to say I agree completely. The company and my partner in particular make this the most special part of visiting a place like this. It would be nowhere near as enjoyable an experience without you by my side. You complete the evening and make it special."

I pulled Bella closer and held her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She certainly wasn't thinking about her shoes as we moved to our own rhythm and ignored the fact that the music was really much too fast for the kind of slow intimate dance we enjoyed as we stared into each others eyes.

I held Bella and we moved to the music, sometimes the music we heard, sometimes to our own rhythm as we danced together. At first, I kept my hands on her to support her so she wouldn't fall, but as the evening progressed, she became more confident and accepted the fact that she could indeed walk and dance in those shoes. We moved apart a bit and danced together to some of the faster songs.

Bella relaxed and enjoyed herself, and it was bit like watching a flower bloom as she came into her own, grew more confident and accepted her new reality.

She left our VIP room with Alice and Rose to visit the ladies room. I knew what they discussed, but I was a little surprised at their suggestion when they came back.

Bella walked up to me and took my hand. "Alice tells me you want to go watch the band in the other club. They're going to start another set in a couple of minutes. Let's go watch them."

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want to go. It sounds like fun and I like that music too."

I glanced at the causeway we'd have to cross to go to the other club. "Are you sure?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe I complained a little about Alice stuffing me into this outfit, but nobody is going to see anything if they try to look up my skirt. Besides, there's fifty other girls out there who want them to look and they're making a lot easier than I am. We'll be across in two minutes. Just don't freak out if anybody does look, ok? I'm with you and I don't want anybody else."

"Ok, thank you. That band does really sound very good. Lets go watch them play."

Jasper refreshed our drinks, and then we left the VIP room to cross the causeway over to the other club. It was perhaps a more grueling experience for me than Bella. She was able to simply enjoy the club and the party atmosphere, the loud music, flashing colored light show and the lasers drawing patterns on anything that intersected their path. I on the other hand knew just how many on the men here looked at her and did in fact try to look up her skirt as we crossed to the other club. She was correct, though. They couldn't really see anything, but it didn't stop them from trying or their fantasies of what they'd like to do with her given the opportunity. That was much worse for me, but I just kept my arm wrapped around her waist, held her close and kept walking.

She was correct though, we were across quickly and into the other club. Emmett and Rose led the way, and the crowd parted before them. People simply moved out of their way as they cleared a path for us through the crowd. Whether they were intimidated by Emmett's sheer massive bulk, or the palpable predator vibe that both Rose and Emmett projected, the way opened and people got out of their way in a hurry, sometime pushing their neighbors aside to clear out from in front of Emmett and Rose. A bubble of space surrounded our group, regardless, as Alice and Jasper brought up the rear and walked behind us.

There was a low stage setup beyond the dance floor in the club, and the band equipment was setup. Alice moved ahead of our group and led us to a table set up beside the dance floor but with a good view of the band. We sat down for a few minutes as the band came back out and checked their instruments and equipment before they started their next set.

I was surprised when Bella reached for my hand to pull me up. "C'mon," she said. "We'll have a better view from the dance floor."

Nobody was dancing yet because the band hadn't started to play. I was enjoying just standing there holding Bella when a familiar scent caught my attention. I looked behind us and Andrea was sitting at the bar with Vincent. She wanted to talk.

Alice was instantly at my side. "She just wants to talk. Nothing is going to happen. I'll stay with Bella."

"Thank you Alice," I said. Then I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "I'll be right back. I need to see what she wants."

Bella glanced back at the bar, and immediately recognized Andrea as one of Charles friends. She looked around, but she didn't find Charles or Rachel anywhere. They weren't here, or I would have known it.

"They aren't here," I said. "They're alone. I'll be right back."

Bella nodded. "Alright, hurry back."

I nodded and stepped away to go to the bar. There was an empty space next to Andrea.

"What do you want?" I asked. For one so young, she was doing an excellent job of guarding her thoughts.

"This was a chance meeting. We just dropped in for a snack on our way out of town. I was asked to deliver a message if we ran into you again. The favor you asked for has been done. The girl learned that you had taken your mate, so there was no longer any reason to prolong our stay here."

"The girl is on her way to Colorado?"

"No. Chandler is going to keep her and train her himself."

"You left him. You're leaving to be on your own with Vincent."

"It was time for us to move on and make our own way in the world. We're traveling back north out of this heat and sun."

I nodded. "Go in peace then. Thank you for the news. We'll need to move on shortly as well then if the police become involved."

Andrea nodded. "Thank you, Magister. It's an honor to be of service."

I got up and returned to Bella and Alice.

"What did she want?" Bella asked.

"Just paying her respects. She's here to see the band too," I lied. She didn't need to know they were hunting and whoever they picked up here would disappear when they left with them.

Of course Alice had heard everything, and she was already looking at our future to make sure we stayed clear of the police and the investigation into Rachel's disappearance. For now, Bella didn't need to know what had happened yet. It would only upset her, and she had enough worries on her mind to deal with.

**Author's note:**

I know, finally, another chapter. I can't say that there'll be any kind of regular posting schedule, but this story will be finished. Barring chapters running long and getting split up, this should have about ten chapters left to go.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think. I read all the reviews, although I don't necessarily reply to all of them. I usually answer questions as long as they don't give away too much of what's to come.


End file.
